


Watching Miraculous Book 2

by Kaitou_Luminous



Series: Watching miraculous [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lila salt, Multi, Post-Season/Series 01, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), no love square madness, watching miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 167,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitou_Luminous/pseuds/Kaitou_Luminous
Summary: we're starting season 2 of miraculous, but first let's bring more people in.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Watching miraculous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417306
Comments: 614
Kudos: 481
Collections: WTS fics, Witnessing Miraculous





	1. bringing more people in

Everyone comes into the room an hour later after lunch to notice a few changes to the room, first there are five new chairs in the room with a rather large dog bed next to one of them, and there appears to be a dog house in the room with a cat tree attached to the top of it. Next the snackbar seems to have expanded to include some rather odd options added.

“What’s with the changes Luminous”? Alya inquiries to their host, as they enter the room.

“I needed to make some changes since we’re getting new guests that's what the new chairs are for”. Luminous explains putting everyone back into their normal clothes.

“Then what's with the dog bed, and that weird cat tree dudette”? Nino asks confused at those two items.

“You’ll understand the dog bed when they arrive, but the cat tree is for the Kwami’s to relax on, but the dog house is soundproof. I added it because some things will be mentioned this season that Kwami’s aren’t allowed to hear so they can hide in there when that time comes. `` Luminous explains adding the final touches.

“Well who’s coming”? Kagami asks cerious

“It’s best I just show you. Oh FYI I’m bringing them from the same point in time I brought all of you so they may be a bit confused”. Luminous says with a clap of her hands as 5 people, and a crocodile come into the room in a bright light. Out of the light comes Master Fu, Mr. Damocles, Ms Bustier, Jagged Stone,Penny, and Fang.

“Oi where in the Bloody Hell are we”? Jagged asks confused before noticing who else is in the room. “Marinette how’s my favorite designer”?

“I’m good Mr.Stone it’s nice to see you again”. Marinette says happy to see the silly rock star again.

“Now that we have gotten pleasantries out of the way may I tell everyone why I’ve brought you here”? Luminous asks catching the new people's attention.

“Who are you and why have you abducted my class, and these other people”? Ms Bustier asks nervously at their host.

“My name is Kaitou Luminous, and I have brought you all here to watch Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, now we just have finished watching season 1 and I have brought you here to watch the remaining seasons, and yes their secret Identities will be revealed. And none of you no telling”. Luminous says pointing to everyone who was here already.

“So we just watch a Tv show, then you will let us go? Won’t people notice we’re missing”? Mr Damocles asks nervous.

“No time is frozen while you’re here, now before we start season 2, I’m going to show you the last episode 1 since it ends on a cliffhanger, that season 2 starts on. Any questions”? Luminous asks as Fu steps up.

“Yes I have concerns about everyone in this room able to keep their secret identities secret, especially if they get Akumatized”. Fu says catching everyone's attention.

“Oh don’t worry I’ve planned for that. I’m working on a potion that will prevent you from spilling the beans to hawkmoth, and forget everything that happens in this room while their an Akuma. It’s almost done”. Luminous explains satisfying the old master.

“Thank you”.

“Now everyone sit down, and we’ll start a reviewing of Volpina, please sit down”. Luminous says as everyone gets in their seats, and fang in his crocodile bed.

∾∾∾∾∾∾∾ One viewing of Volpina Later ∾∾∾∾∾∾∾

“I can’t believe two of my own Students are superheros”. Ms Bustier says shell-shocked

“YEAH THAT’S My ROCKIN NIECE”! Jagged says pumped up

“Niece”? Asks Marinette, Tom, and Sabine asks confused.

“Yhea I consider Marinette, my honorary Niece. Do you have a problem with that”? Jagged asks confused while Penny shakes her head in frustration.

“None at all Mr. Stone we were just surprised". Sabine says surprised

“Jagged I think we have more important things to talk about than your honorary family”. Penny says catching Jaggers attention.

“Like what”? He asks forgetting the obvious

“That Lila girl who says you wrote a song about her. If word gets out about this you could get in trouble for soliciting a Minor”. Penny says as Jagged remembers her.

“We’ll worry about it if word actually speeds, the fact I’ve never even had a kitten should be proof enough”. Jagged says appeasing Penny for now.

“Marinette, Adrien we’ll work something out so you two can go fight Akumas during school, but you better not let your grades suffer as a result of super heroine”. Ms Bustier explains as they nod in agreement.

“Don’t worry Ms Bustier we’re planning on starting a study group when we get back, so grades don’t suffer, everyone in the class is going to be apart of it right”? Adrien asks everyone as they nod in agreement.

“That’s a relief but we’ll talk later about the classes you've missed until now.'' She says as they agree readily.

“So what episode of my students greats adventures is next”? Mr Damocles asks existed.

“The first episode of season 2 and the last episode before we’re watching the future. It’s called the Collector". Luminous says getting the episode ready

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. The collector

“Okay everyone we are starting season 2 right now with the Collector. Please gather your snacks, and drinks and find your seats”. Luminous instructions everyone does what she said.

“OI I’m not seeing any Crocodile food. You better have not forget about poor Fang now You hear”. Jagged calls out from the food bar. Luminous walks over with a smile to the rock star.

“Don’t worry I brought in a crocodile friendly buffet right over there. Sorry it’s separate from the rest I just wanted to make sure Fang didn’t eat something he’s not supposed to”. She says pointing over to another wall where there's a buffet much closer to the floor just for Fang.

“Thanks for that mate, what a Rockin Idea”. He says they walk over to get food for Fang.

“Now that everyone is ready, it’s showtime”. Luminous says as the episode starts.

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Master Fu is chanting with Wayzz beside him.**

**Wayzz: Master, are you okay?**

**Master Fu: She's here!**

“You knew I was coming”? Marinette asks looking over at Fu

“I figured Tikki would bring you to meet me soon, it was just a matter of time”. Fu explains as everyone looks at them confused

**(Marinette knocks on the door and Wayzz flies off and hides inside the phonograph.)**

**Master Fu: Hello, Ladybug!**

**Tikki: I know you never wanted me to bring her here again but... you must see what she's discovered. Show him, Marinette.**

**Marinette: I've been here; I've met you before. You're the healer that cured Tikki when she was sick! (Marinette has flashbacks of her meeting Master Fu.) Soo... I'm guessing you're not really a vet?**

**Master Fu: Not really. That was your first day of school, that wasn't a chance meeting either. (Master Fu has flashbacks of Marinette helping him.) Marinette, you're always ready to help others. I knew that day, that very moment, that you'd make a fantastic Ladybug!**

“Wait you’re the one who gave them the miraculous”? Ms Bustier asks having not seen the original episodes.

“I am, but the me on screen will explain everything, I promise you, and If that me doesn’t, then I will after the episode”. Fu says satisfying the episode.

“Sounds good”.

**Marinette: But, who are you?**

**(Master Fu stands up and guides Marinette to the phonograph and uses the code which unlocks access to the Miraculous Box.)**

**Tikki: Master Fu is the last known member of the Order of the Guardians!**

**Wayzz: (Wayzz gets out of the phonograph and starts talking to Marinette.) Guardians of the Miraculous! I'm Wayzz, Master Fu's kwami. It's a pleasure to meet you, Marinette.**

“Wayzz is so cute”. Rose squeaks looking around expecting him to show up. “But why isn’t he here, like Tikki and Plagg”?

“He’ll come when it’s time, I promise”. Luminous says looking over at Nino with a smile

****   
  


**Marinette: Uhh, you too! (chuckles)**

**Master Fu: We guardians are responsible for protecting and distributing the Miraculous, for the good of all humanity. We are chosen in childhood and trained for many years, specially for this mission. When we were much, much younger, we... (sighs) I made a mistake. The guardians' temple was destroyed, all because of me! Two of the Miraculous were lost that day. The Butterfly and the Peacock. Also gone forever was the ancient Spellbook!**

“What did you do”? Alya asks Fu in full reporter mode.

“I don’t like talking about it”. He says scared of the memory

“But”. before Alya could continue Luminous speaks up.

“Oh don’t worry there is an episode about it, in season 3. So please be patient. `` Luminous says existing Alya, and terrifying Fu.

“Noooo” he cries out terrified.

“Oh no crying you’ll like the ending of that episode, now let’s continue this one”. Luminous says pressing play.

**Marinette: But all it has are drawings of old superheroes and a bunch of strange symbols.**

**Master Fu: Not strange to a Guardian. Back in the days, I was never given the opportunity to even have a look at it, but I've been taught enough to be able to partially decipher the code.**

**(Marinette looks at Tikki, then hands the Miraculous book to Master Fu.)**

**Master Fu: These pages contain various spells capable of giving Ladybug and Cat Noir special abilities we haven't known about, until now! Obviously, this book is invaluable.**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Nathalie shows CCTV images of Adrien stealing the Miraculous book from Gabriel's safe.**

**Gabriel: Why did you take the book?**

**Adrien: I... I just wanted to know what you were hiding behind that portrait that was so important. You.. you never told me about those things. I was intending to give it back to you, I swear! But then... I lost it.**

“You didn’t lose it Adrikins, that bitch Lila stole it, and should have gotten in trouble for it”. Chloe says pissed at Gabrial’s terrible parenting.

“Wow Chloe that was a pretty mild complain from you what happened”? Ms Bustier asks surprised

“I’m trying to be Nicer, everyone here showed me that being mean will lose me more friends. And that’s something I don’t want, so I’m going to write myself a new path, and be nice. Oh, by the way, I'm utterly sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you in the past”. Chloe says surprising every new person here with the change

“Apology accepted, chloe we look forward to your new attitudes in the classroom, but let’s get back to the episode”. Mr Damocles chimes in.

****   
  


**Gabriel: How can I possibly trust you again, Adrien?**

**Adrien: Sorry... I'll get you another copy.**

**Gabriel: It's one of a kind! The book's the source of my inspiration.**

**Adrien: I didn't know that. I hardly know anything about you, Father.**

**Gabriel: You won't be returning to school. You'll be home-schooled again...with Nathalie.**

**(Adrien is disappointed. Nathalie looks at Adrien and Gabriel leaves the room.)**

“What that is so un Rock n Roll, Penny aren’t there laws against this”? Jagged asks his assistant in outrage.

“Yell this could be a form of child abuse, known as neglect, but it must go on for a long time to get the guardian in trouble”. Penny says not liking Gabriel's parenting style

“Oh it’s been going on for a while, you could tell throughout season 1. When we get out of here, we’re going to try to get Adrien away from Gabriel as much as possible want in”? Tom asks angry at the man

“Sounds good mate, but just how bad could it be”? Jagged asked wanting to know how silver it is.

“Adrien’s not even allowed to have birthday parties”. Nino says signing the deal.

“Gabriels going down for child neglect”. Penny says deadly.

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Master Fu is seen reading the Miraculous book. Tikki is chasing Wayzz through the air in circles around the room.**

**Master Fu: I've always believed that whoever possessed this spellbook must also have the Peacock and the Butterfly Miraculous.**

**Marinette: Wait a sec, you mean whoever owned the spellbook could be Hawk Moth?**

“Wait that would men Gabriel Agressest is Hawkmoth”? Max says putting together the pieces 

“That’s what I thought as well”. Marinette says before Adrien adds in

“But it’s impossible, after all my Dad got Akumatized, so he is not Hawkmoth”. Adrien says in denial.

****   
  


**Master Fu: How did you discover this book, Marinette?**

**Marinette: (Marinette has a flashback of Adrien with the Miraculous book.) I... uh... I found it, lying on a bench in a park close to... close to the school.**

**Master Fu: You didn't see who it belonged to, then?**

**Marinette: No. No, I...didn't.**

**(Tikki looks at Marinette in a bewildered manner.)**

**Master Fu: What a shame. For a moment, I thought we were about to discover the identity of Hawk Moth. We would've had a chance to defeat him.**

“The time will come Master Fu, but the longer we wait the more powerful and ready we will to fight Hawkmoth”. Marinette says reassuring Fu

“And trust me when I say you are not ready yet. No offence”. Luminous says at the looks

“How do you know that”? Alya sassed to their host.

“You’ll see”.

**Marinette: Uh... I could investigate if you want.**

**(Master Fu closes the book.)**

**Master Fu: But you must be very careful, Marinette. If you succeed, you may well find yourself face to face with Hawk Moth.**

**Marinette: I'll be very careful, I promise.**

**(Marinette stands up and leaves the shop along with Tikki.)**

**Scene: Street. Marinette is seen running frantically with Tikki consulting her.**

** (Marinette is panting.)**

**Tikki: (pops out from Marinette's purse.) Why did you lie to Master Fu?!**

**Marinette: I couldn't tell him that Adrien was the one who had the book. Adrien can't be Hawk Moth! (gasps) But what if he is? (runs to a nearby Gabriel advertisement pole, right next to the school. She then imagines that Adrien is Hawk Moth.) Th-That would mean that I'm crazy in love with a supervillain! I can't be crazy in love with a supervillain... I... I'd have to fight him and…**

“Not a super villain, but thanks for thinking of me”. Adrien says amused

“No problem kitty”. Marinette says pecking a kiss on his cheek.

**Tikki: Calm down Marinette, I'm sure there's an explanation.**

**Marinette: I need to get to the bottom of this.**

**Tikki: Do you know where to find Adrien?**

**Marinette: I know that boy's schedule by heart.**

**Tikki: Let's go.**

**(Marinette runs towards the school.)**

**Scene: Locker room, with several fencing students present**

**Marinette: I don't see him. Something's up. Adrien never misses his fencing lessons.**

“That reminds me Adrien, we should spar with each other one day, I’ve been looking for a challenger good enough to take me on.'' Kagami says looking over at Adrien.

“Sure sounds good, you don’t mind you marinette”. Adrien asks His girlfriends just to be safe.

“Just kill each other okay”? She says dead serious

“Deal” “sounds fair”

**Scene: Hallway. Marinette tries to search for Adrien.**

**Chloé: Oh no! (Marinette runs over to the sound of Chloé's voice)**

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Marinette arrives at the classroom, only to see her classmates crowded around Chloé, who's holding her phone and crying while Sabrina attempts to comfort her.**

**Chloé: This is a terrible tragedy! (crying)**

**Marinette: What's up with her?**

**Chloé: Adrien's never coming back to school. Ever! Oh.. (continues crying.)**

“Wow Chloe you truly do care about me”. Adrien says surprised having never seen her cry like this before.

“Of course I do, you’re like a brother to me. You don’t deserve a father like Gabriel, you need to roam free like that cat you are”. She says as suddenly Adrien is hugging her

“Thank you”. He whispers to her.

“No problem, and Adrikins, if you’re father gets arrested for child neglect you can come live with me and Daddy at the hotel”. Chloe says bringing a smile to adrien's face as he sits down.

**Kim: His dad grounded him.**

**Max: For life.**

**Marinette: What? Why?**

**Nino: Something about losing this major important book that belongs to his dad.**

**Marinette: His dad? Hah! Phew.**

**Chloé: (irately) "Phew?"**

**Marinette: (initially sheepish) Phew. Cause I... I was scared it was super serious. I mean, yeah, sure, it really is serious but it's not like he's sick or anything, you know. Surely we can fix this, right? We won't just stand by and let this happen! Ha! (Marinette then runs off and leaves the classroom.)**

**Scene: Girls' bathroom. Marinette enters into a stall and lets Tikki out of her purse.**

**Marinette: So it wasn't Adrien's book. It was his father's! Adrien isn't Hawk Moth! (sighs in relief) I knew it! Adrien doesn't have an evil bone in his body.**

“Should I be offended”? Adrien asks confused

“Of course not cinnamon roll, now just eat you cookies”. Alix says as cookies appear in Adrian's lap.

“Thanks”?

**Tikki: Except, according to Nino, Adrien did take the book without his father's permission.**

**Marinette: Well, he must've had a good reason to do it.**

**Tikki: You realize, based on Master Fu's theory, Adrien's father could be Hawk Moth.**

**Marinette: No way! It couldn't be! Hmm... An eccentric artist who never leaves his home. Mysterious, very intelligent, but cold, even with his own son. This is a very strong lead, Tikki!**

**Tikki: Please be careful, Marinette!**

**Marinette: I will.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

**Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug flings her yo-yo and flies above the school roof until she reaches a certain spot, where she attempts to call Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: (voicemail) Has the cat got your tongue? Leave a message!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, I think I know who Hawk Moth is! Get your whiskers over here fast!**

**Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel is looking at the Klimt-style painting of his wife with Nathalie talking to him.**

**Nathalie: What will you do without the book?**

**(Gabriel opens a blank notebook then closes it before handing it to Nathalie.)**

**Gabriel: You know where this goes.**

**(Gabriel storms around while Nathalie walks toward the painting. Gabriel grabs a picture of Adrien off the wall and throws it on the floor, followed by a second picture of Adrien. He walks over to a small shelf in a cupboard, briefly looking at a drawing Adrien made when he was younger before throwing that as well. He proceeds to smash other objects.)**

“Dude, how can you say your father is not a villain after that display”? Nino asks his best friend just wanting to shout out that Gabiel is Hawkmoth at the top of his lungs

“Because he is angry, but this must be what caused my dad to get akumatized”. Adrien says denying to himself that his father could be evil.

“Sure”. Alya says annoyed at the sunshine child.

****   
  


**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is listening to music and playing around with the Foosball table.**

**Plagg: Look on the bright side. Your father would have found out about me! It's a good thing we kwamis can never be filmed or photographed. Ah, those photographers have no idea what they're missing!**

“Wait you can’t be caught on film”? Alya asks surprised

“Nope, it's just a way magic protects us from being discovered, and potentially dissected”. Tikki says as Alya pouts.

“That’s so sad, you all are simply too cute not to have your picture taken”. Alya says with a pout.

“Umm I could create drawings of all the Kwamis would you like that Alya”? Nathaniel askss shyly

“Yes please”.

**Adrien: I've gotta find that book, or I'll never be allowed to return to school.**

**Plagg: Return to school?! Are you crazy?! No more homework, no more alarm clocks! We should be celebrating! Hey, I know! (flies off, only to return carrying a huge jar of Camembert) I named this piece El Plaggo. It's been maturing for nine hundred and ninety-nine days!**

“I agree with Plagg” Kim calls out before getting slapped upside the head.

“You would”. Alix scolds him.

**(Adrien hears objects being broken to pieces and runs out of his room with his bodyguard following close behind.)**

**Adrien: What was that?!**

**(Adrien and his bodyguard run downstairs, only to be greeted by Nathalie guarding the door to Gabriel's atelier.)**

**Nathalie: Your father is very busy.**

“That’s the nice way to put it, how long will it take to actually for Garbiel to start hitting Adrien not just picture of him”. Tom growls out

“Careful Mr. Dupain-Chenge you don’t want to be akumatized now do you”. Ms Bustier says calming him down

“Don’t worry Ms Bustier, I explained this before you got here but no one can get Akumatized here. Only 4th wall breakers can get in here. In fact while you are all here Time is frozen in your world”. Luminous explains satisfying the teacher.

“4th wall breakers, what exactly are those”? Mr Damocles asks confused

“You’ll see”.

**(Gabriel has been continuing to smash things to pieces inside his atelier in displeasure. He throws a mannequin on the floor, breaking it in two. He then breaks another mannequin before heading over to something else. No more breaking is heard.)**

**Nathalie: Shouldn't Adrien be practicing his piano right now?**

**(Adrien's bodyguard nods and looks briefly at Adrien before escorting him upstairs. Nathalie watches silently as Adrien looks back sadly.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His lair window opens.**

**Hawk Moth: I feel...the wrath of a father betrayed by his son. What perfect prey for my akuma! (A butterfly flies into his open palm and he then transforms it into an akuma.) Stay close, my little akuma!**

“Wait what does he mean by that”? Kagami asks on guard.

“Oh no”. Alya and Nino say in sync

**(The akuma flies towards the window, but then stops and hovers at the opening.)**

**Hawk Moth: Dark wings, fall! (detransforms, and Nooroo comes out of the Miraculous, facing the all-too-familiar man)**

**Nooroo: Uh, why is the akuma still here?**

**(The view faces the man, who takes off his tie, revealing the Butterfly Miraculous under it, and showing that Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste.)**

“My father is Hawkmoth”. Adrien says slowly trying to process what he’s just learned with everyone else before he starts to cry. Everyone turns to adrien comforting him when suddenly a voice calls out from the shadows in rage.

“How made Sunshine boy cry”? The voice growled out as suddenly a black, and red masked man walks out of the shadows.

“I’m sorry'' who are you”? Marinette asks surprised

“He’s Deadpool the hardest 4th wall breaker of all to get rid of”. Luminous groans

“That’s right, that's why I’m going to ask this again, who made Sunshine boy cry? Was it his Father or that female dog Lie-la”? Deadpool asks scaring a couple of people

“Why did you call Lila a female dog”? Kagmi asks confused, and before deadpool could answer (Deapool insert “HEY”!), Alix and Alya answer

“Because she’s a bitch”. Alix says

“Because she’s always in heat for attention”. Alya says making Deadpool laugh.

“Oh I like you, and FYI, it should be Illegal to curse in front of the sunshine child”. Points to adrien with a halo suddenly over his head. “Now can you answer my question”. He demands

“It was his Father, Adrien started to cry”. Chloe says through Gabriel under the bus

“I see it was old Papa Agrest, well I’ve been looking for a reason to off him off for a while. Anyone wants in to help”? He asks looking around as Alix, Alya, and Chloe raise their hands

“We will, we’ve been planning his death in for night now”. Alix says with a cat like grin.

“In fact, now that we know it’s Gabriel I say we should go with Alya’s idea”. Chloe says looking over to Alya

“Ohh what’s the idea”. Deadpool says with a smile that everyone can somehow see through the mask.

“I say we give Him the bloody Eagle. It’s will be toucherous, and the best way to kill him”. Alya says scaring everyone in the room

“Yes the Blood Eagle, the Bloody Eagle”. Deadpool says jumping up and down, the four of them start to plan the Bloody Eagle murder of Gabriel Agrest. After a couple of minutes Luminous steps in to stop them.

“ENOUGH! Now Deadpool get out of here before I use all the magic I have to make all the Tacos and Chimichangas disappear from history across the multiverse”. Luminous threatens Deadpool causing to gasp dramatically.

“You wouldn’t”. He says kinda sad

“I would now out”. She says pointing to where he came from.

“Fine, I’m going to Party with a My Little Pony”! He cries stomping into the shadows. After he’s gone Luminous turns to the audience

“I’m actually not powerful enough to do that, now Adrien how are you feeling”? She asks the boy who’s burrowed into Marinette’s arms.

“I’m fine, princess is making me feel better”. He says sitting up . “can we just finish the episode”?

“Of course”.

**Gabriel: I must become someone else to lead them astray.**

**Nooroo: I don't understand, Master.**

**Gabriel: Nooroo, I renounce you... (takes off the Butterfly Miraculous, causing Nooroo to get sucked into it; then puts the Miraculous into a small box) ...temporarily. (A spotlight shines on his empty replacement notebook. Gabriel walks over and grabs it. He then opens it) Come to me, my little akuma, and evilize me!**

**(The akuma flies into Gabriel's notebook, transforming him.)**

**Collector: I am now...the Collector! My book of inspiration has been taken from me, so I shall build a new one! And perhaps pick up a Miraculous or two while I'm at it! (laughs evilly)**

“This won’t end well”. Luka says nervously.

“They still have their Miraculouses, though so I say victories was theirs”. Kagami says nudging his arm.

“This time”.

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien uses a remote to open his window, planning to evacuate his room.**

**Adrien: My father's angry because of me; he won't forgive me until I find that book.**

**Plagg: May I remind you that you're actually grounded?**

**Adrien: Adrien is, but Cat Noir isn't.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out!**

**Plagg: Oh my!**

**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**

**(Cat Noir receives a notification from his baton and opens up a message he's received from Ladybug.)**

**Ladybug: (from recorded message) Cat Noir, I think I know who Hawk Moth is. Get your whiskers over here, fast!**

**Cat Noir: Wow! I guess the Spellbook will have to wait a bit longer.**

“Why did you call it a spell book dude”? Nino asks his best friends

“It reminded me of a grimoire from an anime”. Adrien amidst as Chloe face palms.

**(Cat Noir extends his baton and vaults off, leaving his room.)**

**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie is guarding the atelier door only to be knocked down by the Collector when he kicks open the door.**

**Collector: Nathalie! You'll be the first of my many inspirations to come.**

**Nathalie: Mr. Agreste?**

**Collector: You will call me...the Collector. (swings his book at Nathalie and traps her inside his notebook; then does the same to Adrien's bodyguard a moment later, before going up to Adrien's room and knocking on the door) Adrien...I have a great collection I want to show you.**

“I’m good”. Adrien says slightly scared

“That’s it Adrikins, when we get back to our world you’re spending a week at my place away from your father no questions asked”. Chloe says cheering Adrien up.

“And while you’re there mate, I’ll have the Child Protective Services to look into your case”. Jagged says cheering Adrien up.

“But I don’t get it, why would my Father become Hawk Moth in the first place”? Adrien asks making Alya interested

“I don’t know, but I bet we will find out after watching more episodes, right”? She asks looking over to Luminous who nodded in confirmation. “Great”.

**(The Collector kicks open the door to Adrien's room and enters. When he sees that the piano music he heard had been coming from a CD player perched on the piano, he angrily swipes up the CD player, and growls.)**

**Scene: The Louvre. Pedestrians are taking photos until the Collector suddenly approaches and traps famous monuments and objects.**

**August's mother: Cheese!**

**(As the Louvre pyramid gets trapped inside the Collector's notebook, people start screaming and running away with fear. Inside the Louvre, the Collector traps the portrait of the Mona Lisa, and outside again, Jagged Stone along with Fang.)**

“OI no need to Capture me as well mate I’m to rock n Roll for your tastes. Right Fang”? Jagged asks his beloved pet who rules over wanting to be pet. “Aww aren’t you cute my sweet Fang”? He asks giving his croco a belly rub.

“Why must I work with a giant man child”? Penny asks herself with a face palm

**Scene: TVi studio, Nadja Chamack is about to make a news report, until the Collector approaches her.**

**Nadja: Don't be bemused, it's just the news. I'm Nadja Chama—**

**Collector: (swipes Nadja into his notebook) Since the book that used to fill my life is gone, I'm going to use your life to fill up this new one!**

“Will he say that everytime he puts someone in his book”? Sabrina asks confused

“There is only about a 30% chance of that happening”. Max says doing the Math

**Scene: Hôtel de Ville. Mayor Bourgeois is about to deliver a speech.**

**Mayor Bourgeois: People of Paris—**

**(Lieutenant Roger and the other pedestrians gasp after the mayor gets trapped inside the villain's notebook.)**

**Scene: Rooftops, near the Eiffel Tower.**

**The Collector: (throws his notebook across the Eiffel Tower, trapping it inside his notebook book with the notebook returning to him like a boomerang) Nothing can inspire me more than imprisoning Ladybug and Cat Noir in these pages forever.**

“Ya so you can use their miraculous to take over the world, or do whatever you have planned with them”. Alya says sarcastically

“While the Ladybug and Black cat Miraculous are very powerful together, I’m not sure they can be used to that extent”. Fu says thinking over

“Ya but guardian Dude, he may not know that”. Nino points out to him

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont rooftop. Ladybug is starting to get impatient waiting for Cat Noir.**

**Ladybug: (grunts and slides open her yo-yo to contact Cat Noir) Cat Noir, what did you do? (suddenly sees Cat Noir arriving) Cat Noir, did you get my messages?**

**Cat Noir: Yeah, and I can't wait to know more, M'Lady-tective. So, who's the suspect?**

**Ladybug: Gabriel Agreste.**

**(Cat Noir gasps and almost trips after hearing the suspect's name.)**

“I’m surprised you didn’t think that was suspicious my Lady”. Adrien says finally wrapping his head around being a super villains son.

“I figured you were just surprised, and didn’t think much of it”. Marinette admits.

**Ladybug: You know, the fashion designer?**

**Cat Noir: You got proof?**

**Ladybug: (stammers, as it is mostly secret) I can't tell you.**

“Sorry I didn’t tell you Adrien, but I figured it would reveal too much my Identity if I did”. Marinette says sorry for hiding it.

“It’s okay just part of being a hero”. He says pulling her in for a hug.

**Cat Noir: So, I'm supposed to just...accept that?**

**Ladybug: You must trust me on this. But it all makes sense. Gabriel Agreste is a secretive man and he never leaves his house. And get this. (shows Cat Noir images of Gabriel's fashion design logos on her yo-yo screen) Check out his brand's logo.**

**Cat Noir: (stunned) A butterfly? (has flashbacks of the butterfly patterns on furniture inside his house, and sighs after thinking about it)**

**Ladybug: You okay, Cat Noir?**

**Cat Noir: (with grim determination) It's time to get to the bottom of this.**

“I wanted so bad for it not to be true, but I see now my father was playing us all”. Adrien says as all his friends hud him making him feel better.

“You know Adrien, they say family of bond is stronger than family of blood. Everyone here is your family now, and that is a bond that will never go away”. Luminous says bringing a smile to the blonds face

“Thank you”.

**(Cat Noir and Ladybug leave the school to go and investigate.)**

**Collector: (behind a statue) My plan is working perfectly!**

**Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Ladybug and Cat Noir find many broken pieces of furniture as they come to investigate.**

**Ladybug: (shocked) Whoa, what happened here? Looks like somebody had a little tantrum.**

**(Cat Noir sees his painting of him and his family that was thrown on the floor by his father. Cat Noir sighs with heartache.)**

**Ladybug: Are you sure you're okay?**

“I’m not okay, but I will be one day”. Adrien says with a smile

“And we’ll be there for you dude”. Nino says putting a hand on his shoulder.

**Cat Noir: Yeah. Yeah, let's keep going.**

**Ladybug: (gasps) He's got a son! Let's go check his room; make sure nothing's happened to him.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir run towards the front hall until they see the Collector at the top of the main stairs.)**

**Cat Noir: Where's Gabriel Agreste?**

**Collector: There is no more Gabriel Agreste. There is only...the Collector!**

“Until we captured his akuma”. Marinette says rubbing circles on adrien back

“I am never looking at my father the same again”. Adrien groans.

“I feel the same Adrien, but I figured it out earlier, so I’ve had time to process this information”. Alya says calmly as Adrien looks over to her.

“That’s right you figured out his identity and Told Nino, why didn’t you say anything man”? Adrien asks his best friend.

“Sorry dude I was ordered not to”. Nino shrugs it off.

**(He throws his notebook towards Ladybug, trying to trap her inside of it; but she manages to dodge the hit, which leads the notebook to trap the Mansion entrance door instead. The notebook heads back the way it came, towards Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug knocks Cat Noir to the floor before the notebook manages to touch them.)**

**Collector: You won't be able to escape!**

**(The Collector's notebook continues chasing Ladybug and Cat Noir around the room as they both vault away from it using their yo-yo and staff. They then come to the large dining room.)**

**Ladybug: (to Cat Noir) Wait!**

** (Cat Noir throws his staff towards the Collector, only to have it trapped inside his notebook, which causes the superheroes to gasp.)**

“That’s annoying”. Alix deadpans

**Collector: Nice piece, wouldn't you agree?**

**(Cat Noir throws a chair at the Collector, which gets trapped inside his notebook as well. Ladybug and Cat Noir continue running away back into the main hall. The Collector erases the trapped chair inside his notebook.)**

**Ladybug: akuma's gotta be in that book!**

**Cat Noir: Yeah, but if we touch it, we'll disappear!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A set of pedals appears) A pedal? (Ladybug tries her Lucky Vision to figure out what to do with the pedal, but sees nothing.) I have no idea what to do with this. We need to stall him.**

“Uh oh you know it’s bad when Marinette can’t figure out what to use a lucky charm for”. Luka says nervously

“But since we came here after this Akuma, so that means they’ve won”. Max says putting it together

**Collector: (uses his notebook to make the staircase disappear) Ladybug and Cat Noir, you shall be the masterpieces in my new book of inspiration.**

**(The fight continues with Ladybug and Cat Noir trying to avoid getting touched with the Collector's notebook. The Collector grunts when he vigorously tries to touch Cat Noir with his book but fails. Ladybug then attaches her yo-yo onto his arm, making his notebook released from his hand, which gives him the opportunity to touch Ladybug but that doesn't work either. Cat Noir kicks the notebook away from his hand, but the Collector kicks Cat Noir and tries to reach for his notebook. Ladybug uses her yo-yo and attaches it to the Collector's leg, pinning him to the floor. However, the Collector manages to grab his notebook and traps Ladybug's yo-yo inside. Ladybug shrieks as the loss of the yo-yo string throws her off-balance.)**

**Collector: My collection's growing!**

**Ladybug: No!**

“NOO Marinette Can’t capture a Akuma without her Yo-yo”. Alya shouts scared

“Alya Babe this is the past”. Nino says putting a hand on her shoulder

“Oh right”.

**(Ladybug, Cat Noir and the Collector are grunting as they are fighting. As the Collector continues chasing Ladybug and Cat Noir, they jump up to the second floor.)**

**Cat Noir: So that must mean...Gabriel Agreste can't possibly be Hawk Moth, since he's been akumatized!**

**Ladybug: You call Agreste turning into the Collector good news?!**

“No”?

“Kitty was that an answer or an question”?

“Answer”?

“Riight”.

**(The superheroes are still running away from the Collector.)**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive there after the Collector chases them up there.**

**(The superheroes barricade the door entrance using the furniture in Adrien's room to prevent the Collector from entering.)**

**Ladybug: Gabriel Agreste's son isn't at home?**

**Cat Noir: Maybe the Collector's already captured him.**

**Ladybug: (gasps in shock) You think he'd take it out on his own son?**

“He did try to earlier”. Marc says writing this all down

“We didn’t know that at the time”. Marinette groans

**Cat Noir: Uh...**

**Collector: You cannot escape from me. (laughs after making the objects blocking his way disappear)**

**Ladybug: What if he has no pages left in his book? (uses her Lucky Vision again, seeing certain objects, and figures out a plan)**

**(After the Collector manages to free himself from the barricaded entrance, he chases Ladybug and Cat Noir around the room. Ladybug hides behind the TV out of the Collector's sight.)**

**Collector: But before I immortalize you, allow me to seize your Miraculous for Hawk Moth.**

“You mean for yourself creep”. Alix says angrily

“He’s a smart Villain, smarter than me”. Kim says before getting slapped upside the head.

“That’s not a hard thing to be Baka”. Alix says

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, I need ammunition!**

**(The Collector traps the TV and chases Ladybug.)**

**Cat Noir: You need what?**

**Ladybug: We're gonna complete his collection!**

**Cat Noir: Very smart M'Lady, quite ingenious.**

**Ladybug: Less talking, more doing!**

**(Ladybug detaches Cat Noir's tail from his suit and leaps next to the Foosball table while Cat Noir continues fighting the Collector by his library, until the Collector is thrown onto the rock-climbing wall.)**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

**(Cat Noir uses the cataclysm on the bookshelf, with CDs dropping down. Ladybug then attaches the pedal along with Cat Noir's tail to the Foosball table to create a makeshift device)**

**Ladybug: Ready, Cat Noir?**

“What the bloody hell are you doing?”? Jagged asks confused.

“Jagged language”. Penny attempts to scolded him

“Huh what was that”? He asks having not heard her.

“Never mind”.

**Cat Noir: I'm always ready for you, M'Lady!**

**(Ladybug uses the makeshift device to fire numerous CDs dropped down by Cat Noir towards the Collector as he approaches Ladybug, capturing the CDs, thus neutralizing the pages inside his notebook.)**

**Ladybug: Come on! Come on!**

**Cat Noir: No more ammo!**

**(As the Collector closes in on Ladybug, he traps the Foosball table itself inside his notebook, and then touches Ladybug; but the pages of his notebook are filled up.)**

**Collector: Huh? It's already full! (The Collector is about to remove one of the CDs from his notebook, but Ladybug kicks the notebook out of his hand, with Cat Noir catching it and then throwing it to Ladybug) My book! No!**

“Ohh cleaver”. Kim says getting the idea

“Very clever idea Marinette”. Fu says approving of the idea

“Thank you master”. She says happy

**Ladybug: (rips the book into two pieces and the akuma flies out) Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air and turns everything back to normal, including returning Cat Noir's baton and he kisses it and Ladybug's yo-yo to them) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it back into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. (The Collector turns back to Gabriel.)**

“POUND IT” the two of them fist bump

**Ladybug: Pound...Uh. (Ladybug sees Cat Noir heading towards Gabriel.)**

**Cat Noir: Are you okay, Faaa...sir?**

**Gabriel: Cat Noir, Ladybug, what happened to me?**

**Cat Noir: You were akumatized by Hawk Moth. But don't worry, it's over now!**

**Gabriel: Thank you, thank you, both of you! (gasps upon realizing that his son is nowhere to be seen) Adrien...where is my son?**

**Cat Noir: He...must be hiding?**

“Nice save Adrikins”. Chloe says impressed at his quick thinking

“Thanks chloe”.

**Ladybug: Cat Noir is right, otherwise your son would have reappeared right here.**

**Gabriel: Nothing must happen to him. He's too precious to me. (puts his hands on the shoulders of Cat Noir, who gazes at him, smiling)**

**Ladybug: (notices the spots on her earring are about to wear off and warns Cat Noir) We're about to transform back. Goodbye, Mr. Agreste.**

**Cat Noir: Don't worry yourself, sir. I'm sure your son is safe and sound.**

“Hard to get hurt when trapped inside an house”. Adrien grumbles before getting hit by Marinette. “HEY”!

“Stop thinking so negatively, or else you could end up like your father, not like I would let that happen”. She scolds him

“Sorry”. He says guilty.

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir vault off, assured that everything is fine with Gabriel. Gabriel smiles evilly to himself.)**

**Gabriel: See you very soon!**

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Tikki and Wayzz are playing with the phonograph while Marinette is being consulted by Master Fu.**

**Marinette: So, since Gabriel Agreste was akumatized, he can't possibly be Hawk Moth, right?**

**Master Fu: That's very probable, but...how did you find out that Gabriel Agreste was the owner of the Spellbook?**

**Marinette: At first, I was thinking the book belonged to Gabriel Agreste's son, Adrien, 'cause I saw him with it at school — well before it was stolen by a girl and before Tikki got it back; and I'd only just met you so I...I didn't know if I could tell you that, so yeah.**

“I understand your hesitance Marinette, being loyal to your friends if a very good sign of a leader. I definitely picked the perfect Ladybug”. Fu says proudly at the hero he’s chosen.

“Thank you master, I promise I’ll live up to your expectations”. She says a bit teary eyed.

“I’ll try as well master”. Adrien says getting a look of approval from fu.

“I can tell thank you”. Fu says happy.

**Master Fu: You were afraid in case the one you love turned out to be Hawk Moth.**

**Marinette: (stammers) Wha... Uh, no, uh, how did you know that? I mean, I don't love him at all. (chuckles nervously as Master Fu giggles) Oh, all right, yes, Adrien is amazing. I couldn't stand the thought of him being a supervillain.**

**Master Fu: You know, Marinette, if we want to be stronger than Hawk Moth, we have to trust each other.**

**Marinette: I know; but now, Adrien will never be able to come back to school because I can never give him that book back. I'll never ever see him again! (falls over on the floor, whimpering)**

“Ah young love”. Ms Bustier says happily

“I know what you mean”. Sabine says gazing at the young couple with nostalgia.

**Master Fu: There isn't a single problem that can't be solved, Marinette. (starts taking pictures of the contents of the Miraculous Spellbook using his phone) These modern inventions really are quite incredible. Hmm.**

“A digital copy very useful”. Excuse me Fu, but may I have a copy of it. My computers could find a way to decode it for you, if we use your knowledge of what it says already”. Max requests to Fu.

“We’ll see young man, I would like to get to know you first before making that decision.'' Fu says thinking it over.

**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Marinette talks to Gabriel about the incident of her stealing the spellbook.**

**Marinette: So, when Adrien put the book down and walked away, I wanted to take a peek. You see, I thought it was a portfolio with lots of pictures of him 'cause he's so cute. Uh, but you already knew that.(giggles) Anyway, um, when he came back, I was scared he'd see me staring at his book so I hid it in my backpack and I know it was a dumb thing to do. I'm really, really sorry.**

“Nice excuse Marinette. Normally you’re much worse at lying”. Alya says proud at her excuse

“I took a page out of Lila’s book, but was much more humble about it”. Marinette says causing them to laugh

**Gabriel: I see. So, you're one of his admirers?**

**Marinette: Admirers? Yeah. That's the word. (gives the Miraculous book back to Gabriel, who passes it to Nathalie) You won't say anything to him, will you? (Gabriel shakes his head for "no") Are you going to let Adrien come back to school?**

**Gabriel: Well, considering he didn't actually lose my book as it was borrowed by you, yes I will.**

“Thank god for small miracles”. Chloe groans as some people laugh

“Witch god Chloe”? Luminous asks jokingly

“Huh”? She says confused

“Is it a greek god, norse god, japeness, chiniese, hindu, or the chistain god”? Luminous says short circuiting Chloe’s brain.

“It’s an expression”. She bites out annoyed.

“I know I’m just messing with you”. Luminous says making everyone laugh.

**Marinette: (chuckles) Thank you. (Nathalie guides Marinette out the door) Hmm, can I ask you a question? (Gabriel nods) I flipped through the book and it looked really awesome. Those illustrations of legendary heroes are super...inspiring. Where did you get it?**

**Gabriel: I found it while I was on a trip overseas with my wife. I've never seen another copy of it.**

“So Mom found it, but how did she find it”? Adrien asks surprised

“Who knows”. Alya says just as surprised.

**Marinette: Well then, you're very lucky to own it. (waves and leaves)**

**Tikki: It was really brave what you just did for Adrien.**

**Marinette: Thanks, Tikki. All that really matters is for Adrien to be allowed out of the house again. (slowly wakes off away from the Agreste mansion)**

“Thank you, Thank you Thank you”. Adrien says hugging his girlfriend tightly

“No problem, but I need to breath”. Marinette gasps as Adrien let’s go.

“Oh sorry”.

**Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel returns the Spellbook to its shelf and talks to Adrien about the incident.**

**Gabriel: I'm sorry I became so furious over a book.**

**Adrien: I shouldn't have taken it without your permission.**

**Gabriel: That book...was the very last gift your mother gave to me before...before she disappeared. All I have left of her is this book...and you. But I know I can't keep the book or you locked up in this house forever.**

**Adrien: Does that mean you'll let me go back to school, then?**

**Gabriel: Hm. (nods his head)**

**Adrien: Thank you, Father. (hugs his father in gratitude)**

“One of the few nice things he’s ever done for me”. Adrien grumbles not looking at his father in the sam light.

“I get your pain Adrikins, sometimes I wonder if my Mommy is a super Villain”. Chloe says making Adrien agree with her

“No she’s just mean”. He says making Chloe laugh

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. The students see that Adrien has returned and run up to him.**

**(Nino first shares a hug with Adrien, until Chloé pushes him aside and leaps into Adrien's arms and takes a selfie. A crowd of students, notably those whom Adrien is familiar with, also surround him. Marinette then sighs in relief with Alya by her side.)**

**Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel is looking at the pages of the Miraculous book on his monitor, revealing that he owns a digital version of the Spellbook.**

**Nathalie: So then, if you already had a copy of the book, why'd you go through all that trouble?**

“He has his own cyber copy, why am I not surprised”? Nino asks himself

“Because he’s actually a smart Villain”. Alya replies, making him nod in agreement.

**Gabriel: I did what had to do to keep my secret.**

**(Gabriel presses a code that is incorporated within the painting of Emilie Agreste, which then displays a secret floor hatch that takes Gabriel to a secret place, revealing his lair.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**(Gabriel opens up the small white box where the Butterfly Miraculous is stored, and Nooroo pops out.)**

**Gabriel: Happy to see me again?**

**Nooroo: At your service, Master.**

**Gabriel: Nooroo, dark wings rise!**

**(Nooroo is absorbed, and Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth and grunts ferociously.)**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir — you almost managed to find out who I am; but now I am more above suspicion than I've ever been. As of today, nothing will prevent me from getting your Miraculous, and making my greatest wish come true! All I need to do now is wait for my next prey. (cackles deeply)**

“And that was the Collector, what did you all think”? Luminous asks finishing the episode

“Crazy”.

“Different”.

“Another”.

“Can I kill Gabriel please”? (Alix)

“I just can’t believe my father is Hawkmoth”.Adrien says after a minute

“Are you okay Adrien”? Marinette asks him putting a hand on his shoulder

“Ya I just need time to process this, can we just pick the next episode already”? Adrien asks their host.

“Of course. Now for all of the first timers here, we pick the next episode by drawing a name from a hat. In my top hat are cards with all of season 2 episode titles on them. Someone will come up here and pick an episode that we will watch the next". Luminous explains pulling her top hat out that has been refilled

“Can I pick an episode please”. Alix asks raising her hand 

“Sure go ahead”. Luminous says holding her hat out to her.

“Let’s see the next episode is… why are there two names on this card”? Alix asks reading the card.

“That because it’s a two parter, I figured I’d put both names on a card and could watch them back to back. Now what episodes are they”? Luminous asks with a smile

“The episodes are”...

TO BE CONTINUED

****   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planning that Deadpool Cameo since chapter 3 of the pervious book.


	3. Catalyst

“Catalyst, & Mayura. So what’s so special about these two episodes”? Alix asks handing the card to their host, who turns it into glitter

“It’s the season finally, now does anyone need anything before we start”? Luminous asks looking around as Marc raises his hand. “Marc what do you need”?

“Do you have any way to keep Fangg from chewing on my chair”? He asks pointing down the chunk missing from his chair leg, and an innocent looking Fang laying next to it.

“HEY! Fang can’t help it none of his toys are here for him to chew on”. Jagged says defending his crocodile

“No problem I’ll just give him a couple of heavy duty toys to chew on”. Luminous says making two holes appear in front of Fang. One of them looks like Hawkmoth, and the Other shaped like Lila. “there”.

“Thanks Mate they look perfect for Fang to destroy”. Jagged says sitting down with his beloved pet.

“Great now that’s out of the way, let's start the episode”. Luminous saus pressing play.

****   
  
  


**Scene: Early morning. Rooftops of Paris. Ladybug heads into Marinette’s Bedroom and transforms back to Marinette.**

**Marinette: (Yawns) Finally.**

**Scene: Adrien’s bedroom. Cat Noir transforms back to Adrien.**

**Adrien: That villain was so tough. (Plagg yawns and falls onto the bed with Adrien).**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette realizes today is Heroes Day.**

“Hero’s day again wow it’s that time already”? Nino says surprised

“How appropriate that the season Finale is on Heroes day. Not to mention it will be even more Awesome this year considering we have real life superheroes”. Alya says pumped at the thought.

**Marinette: Good night, Tikki.**

**Tikki: (Kisses Marinette's forehead) Sleep tight, Marinette.**

**(Phone rings)**

**Unknown Voice: Rise and shine everyone! Today is Heroes Day. A day when you too can be a hero!**

**Marinette: Heroes Day?! (Runs down the staircase) I completely forgot to plan my good deed today!**

“Marinette, you’re Ladybug, you do good deeds everyday, in and out of costume. You don’t need to plan anything special for Heroes day, and I’m sure everyone agrees right”? Adrien asks looking around, as everyone starts agreeing with him

“Adrien’s right Marinette hero’s day should be a day off for the actual full time hero’s of Paris, so I believe unless there’s an Akuma you both deserve the day off”. Ms. Bustier says as her students look at her surprised before getting tackled by Marinette

“THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU”! She shouts hugging her teacher.

“You’re welcome”.

**Tikki: And the fact that you were up all night saving Paris isn’t enough of a good deed?**

**Marinette: No, Tikki. Because that was a secret and Ladybug’s good deed. Heroes Day is when everyday citizens perform good deeds for other people’s benefit. (Opens her purse) Come on, Tikki. (Tikki hides in Marinette’s purse)**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie**

**Marinette: Dad, Mom, it’s Heroes’ Day today!**

**Tom: Just like every year, sweetie. (Grabs the box of macarons) I’ve put one of every flavor in there for each of your classmates.**

“Thank you”. Everyone from Marinette’s class says together, making tom laugh.

“You’re welcome”. He says thankful his daughters friends likes his sweets.

**Sabine: You can’t get much better than that in the good deeds department. (Smiles)**

**Marinette: (Hugs her parents.) You guys are my heroes.**

**Scene: Adrien’s bathroom. Adrien’s brushing his teeth.**

**Plagg: (Sighs) Heroes Day... We’re already heroes. Come on, let’s go back to bed!**

**Adrien: Plagg! (Covers his nose) Do you really have to eat that so early in the morning?**

“Of course I do. Why would I waste such amazing Chamabert”? Plagg asks getting no answer before diving back into his cheese.

**Plagg: (Eats the camembert) Mhm.**

**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien grabs his bag in his room and sees his father in front of his mother’s statue in the garden before going out. He sees Nathalie downstairs.**

**Nathalie: The fencing hall is booked for 6:05 p.m. and the Chinese classroom for 6:35 p.m. just as you wished, and remember that you have to make an appearance in the Agreste Foundation’s Heroes Gala.**

**Adrien: I’ll be there for sure. (Walks out the door escorted by his bodyguard)**

**Scene: The mansion’s garden.**

**Gabriel: If it were to fail Nathalie, I could never forgive myself.**

“Wait Nathalie knows Gabrial’s Hawkmoth”? Adrien asks surprised

“It seems so”. Marinette says just as surprised

“Is everyone but you in your house a supervillain”? Alya asks jokingly

“I’m 98% sure that gorilla isn’t”. Adrien says thinking it over.

“Dude that’s sad”. Nino says wishing to remove his best bro home his house.

“Yhea, but goo thing I take after my Mother”. Adrien says trying to be optimistic

**Nathalie: You made a promise to your wife. You’ve risked so much for the chance to bring her back. (Hands Gabriel her tablet) Lila has been harboring her rage against Ladybug for months, and today wherever she looks, she’ll see the object of her hatred, and as predicted, her anger will reach devastating heights. Your plan is perfect, sir.**

“Lila? But why isn’t she in school”? Alix asks confused

“I got information her family is going out of town on business”. Mr. Damoclese answers the question.

“Umm sir who informed you of this”? Alya asks sensing where this is going

“Lila did, why do you OHHH”. He says remembering Volpina

“I Figured, but how did she get this past her mother”? Alya asks herself

“I guess we’ll find out”. Marinette says thinking it over.

**Gabriel: And you’re sure you want to do this?**

**Nathalie: I will always be here for you. We will succeed. (Gabriel looks at the tablet once more and zooms in on Lila)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Lila is on video chat with Miss Bustier’s class.**

**Lila: (Waves) Hello, everyone!**

**Miss Bustier's class: Hi Lila!**

**Miss Bustier: We can’t wait to hear what you’ve been doing since our last video chat. Tell us about your week in the Kingdom of Achu.**

**Lila: It’s absolutely amazing! Prince Ali invited me and my parents to his gorgeous palace.**

**Marinette: Excuse me, Lila, but Prince Ali couldn’t possibly have invited you because he is in the United States.**

“And no one in the future believes me”. Marinette grumbles but is happy everyone here knows the truth.

“Hey the future me knows the truth”. Adrien says wrapping an arm around her, as Marinette cuddles into his side. 

“Thank you Kitty”.

**(Nino and Adrien gasp)**

**Lila: (Laughs) I never said he was actually there, Marinette. I just said he invited us, that’s all. His parents organized the visit**

**Marinette: She’s lying, and I’ll expose her for the fake that she is.**

**Alya: Oh no, Marinette, not that again. She’s not a liar. You’re just jealous of Lila because she tried to hit on Adrien.**

“Sorry girl”. Alya says with a wince

“It’s cool you know the truth now so it’s fine”. Marinette says from within Adriens embrace.

**Marinette: Nu-uh. Not. True.**

**Lila: I miss you guys so much. It’s so hard being away on this magical trip so far from my friends, and especially on Heroes Day.**

**Class: Aw!**

**Miss Bustier: Lila, what good deed are you planning to do on this special day?**

**Lila: Today I’ll be meeting up with Prince Ali to show him an idea I came up with. Marinette? Prince Ali is coming back to Achu today, isn’t he?**

**Marinette: Yeah, that’s right.**

**Max: What idea is this, Lila?**

**Rose: I’m sure it’s amazing! (Marinette bites her phone)**

**Lila: Oh, it’s nothing much! During our world travels, my diplomat parents have helped me convince the leaders of several nations to agree to reduce world pollution. (Adrien shakes his head) And I’m very optimistic that the prince will jump on board.**

“But Ali doesn’t do charity for pollution”. Rose says angry at herself for falling for Lila’s lies.

“Lila’s tongue might have more silver in it thank Loki’s”. Luminous says amused

“Loki the norse God”? Max asks confused

“One and the same”.

**Miss Bustier: That’s incredible, Lila! Thank you on behalf of planet Earth.**

**Lila: Well sure. Superheroes like Ladybug might save lives, but they couldn't care less about the environment, so somebody has to come to the rescue. (Marinette drops her head on the desk)**

**Miss Bustier: I’m sure Ladybug would be very impressed by what you’re doing.**

“No I’m not”. Marinette says Angry at the lier

**Lila: Thank you for your encouraging words. I’m sorry, but it’s late here with the time difference. As you can see behind me, the sun’s already going down. I have to leave you now. See you soon!**

**Miss Bustier: Thank you so much for calling us, Lila. And good luck with your project. (Marinette bangs her head on the desk)**

**Class: Bye! (Video Chat ends)**

**Scene: Lila’s room. After the video chat.**

**Lila: (Closing a website about Prince Ali)**

“She’s at home”? Chloe says scandalised

“How did she get away with this”? Nino asks amazed

“No clue but at least she did a small amount of research”. Alya jokes making a couple of people laugh.

**Lila’s Mother: (While using her phone) Who was that on the phone?**

**Lila: Mom? You know perfectly well that was my boyfriend, Adrien. He misses me so much he can’t stop calling.**

“Excuse me”. Adrien says running to the bathroom to throw up. After a couple of minutes he came back looking sick. “If I ever willing date Lila someone please take my miraculous and use it to Cataclysm me”. He says dead serious

****   
  


“Deal”. Says everyone in the room

“I call dibs on the Miraculous, I’ll be the Night Cat”. Alya says raising her hand

“No way if anyone is deserving to cataclysm Adkins, it Moi his childhood friend. Besides I’ll make an amazing Duchess Noir”. Chloe says existed

“No way dudes I’ll do it. I’ll be DJ Cat”. Nino says as everyone starts coming up with their own black cat themed hero names. After a couple minutes Luminous finally had enough

“QUIET, we have to finish this episode today please let’s get back to it”. She says starting the episode back up.

****   
  


**Lila’s Mother: And school still hasn’t reopened yet?**

**Lila: No. It’s too dangerous with all these akumatizations happening.**

**Lila’s Mother: (Phone rings) Ah, there he is now, your school principal.**

**Lila: Do not answer him! (Grabs the phone) He’s been akumatized too! Another poor soul that useless Ladybug was unable to save.**

“What, does her Mom not watch the news”? Marinette asks surprised that the woman would fall for her own daughters lies.

“Apparently not”. Alya says slowly.

**Lila’s Mother: Huh?**

**(Crowd cheering outside. It’s Ladybug! is played.)**

**Lila’s Mother: All these akumatizations are quite concerning. I’ll bring it up at our next embassy meeting. (Kisses Lila on the head) Ciao my bella! Your lunch is in the fridge. I’ll try not to be home too late.**

**Lila: Grr…**

“She might be evil more evil than your Father Adrien”. Luka says taking a good look at her facial expression.

“Yhea, I’d hate to think what would happen if they teamed up”. Adrien says jinxing himself

**Scene: Mr. Damocles’ Office**

**Mr. Damocles: Lila’s parents must be caught in a typhoon overseas. I can’t get ahold of them. It is now the hour of The Owl! Hoo! Hoo!**

“Are we missing something”? Nathaniel asks confused looking over to their principal who looks slightly embarrassed.

“It’s the season finally, what can I say you’re missing some things”. Luminous says with a smile at their confusion.

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom.**

**Miss Bustier: Well, it isn't going to be easy living up to Lila's standards but let's not forget that we can all be heroes for this one day. We may not have Prince Ali as a friend but...**

**Mr. Damocles: We do have imagination. Hoo! Hoo! (Pulls up image of French Miraculous superhero team) This year, Ladybug and Cat Noir have been our heroes, protecting us from the terrible Hawk Moth. They've shown us that heroism is beyond comic books and fairy tales. Heroism is real, and it is up to you to show us how Ladybug and Cat Noir brought out the best in all of us. By being everyday heroes.**

“Okay I have two questions. One, who are the new heroes? And two why is Mr. Damocles dressed up as the superhero The Owl”? Alya asks making Luminous snort

“At a couple of points in the season when Marinette needed extra help she would go to Master Fu to borrow a miraculous the bring in a temporary hero. And Once the battle is over she takes back the miraculous and returns it to him”. Luminous explains as Fu looks carefully at the heros.

“It looks like the miraculous of the Bee, Fox, and Turtle have gotten new heros”. He says looking at the picture over.

“Okay but who are the new heroes, Please tell me”. Alya begs to know.

“You’ll see, but one of them did reveal their Identity to Paris, which they’re not supposed to do. And will often boast about being a hero dew to this. Hopefully we won’t have this problem when we go back, right everyone”? Luminous explains to everyone as everyone in the room promises to keep their identity secret if the get a miraculous.

****   
  


**Miss Bustier: So what heroic deeds have you all planned? Nino?**

**Nino: I gotta admit, I've never used to do anything for anyone before, but Ladybug and Cat Noir have shown me what being cool is really about. (Marinette and Adrien are surprised and smiled) So this year, I'm going to visit the elderly residents at the local retirement home and play them all their favorite songs.**

“Nice one Nino”. Adrien says fist bumping his best friend

“Thanks dude”.

****   
  


**(The class claps)**

**Miss Bustier: Adrien?**

**Adrien: Today I plan to give my fencing classmates a lesson in Chinese and my Chinese classmates a lesson in fencing.**

“I approve, Adrien I don’t mind helping you teach a fencing lesson”. Kagami offers her friend

“Thanks Kagami, but I’m good”.

**Miss Bustier: Alya?**

**Alya: Last year, I wrote an article about equipping public buildings with disabled access. But after seeing Ladybug and Cat Noir going that extra mile every single day, I decided that I, too, can do better. So I got the mayor's approval to improve facilities so that handicap kids can actually attend our school.**

**Miss Bustier: What about you, Marinette?**

**Marinette: Uh...so I, uh, yeah. I have...macarons.**

**Chloé: Wow, like every year? You obviously went above and beyond, Dupain-Cheng.**

**Alya: Hey! She did what she could, and that's better than nothing.**

**Chloé: Hey, I am doing something. Now that I'm a superhero myself, I'll be signing autographs for anyone who wants one.**

“Wait Chloe got a miraculous, mean Chloe did”? Alix asks surprised at this

“How, no seriously I’m an awful person in the show, how did this happen”? Chloe asks surprised herself.

“Spoilers”.

“GOT DAMNIT SPOILERS”!

**Marinette: Wait! It's not just macarons for us. I'm actually organizing a school-wide macaron tasting.**

**Miss Bustier's class: (gasps)**

**Marinette: Yeah. And they'll be more than just macarons, too. They'll be pastries and pies and fruits and cakes for anyone who wants them. I invite everybody to the biggest tasting at the park tonight.**

“Oh no Marinette, the bakery will be busy enough that day, it just won’t be possible”. Sabine says worried her daughter might do something crazy.

“I guess I’ll do the baking myself”. Marinette says stubbornly

“I’ll help”. Tikki says flying over to her chosen

“Me too girl”. Alya says joining in

“I’m in”. Mylene says shyly

“Me to” Rose says existed

“Thanks”. Marinette says giving her friends a group hug.

**Ivan: Cake for everyone!**

**Miss Bustier's class: (cheers)**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie**

**Tom: Oh, wow. That's not the same as every year, Marinette.**

**Marinette: How 'bout just half, then? 500 macarons, 100 pies, 300 sweet buns, and just 1000 croissants. That should be enough.**

**Tom: If I didn't have this giant Ladybug cake to finish by tonight, I would gladly rise to the challenge but there's simply no way I can do both. I've committed myself, Marinette. I can't let the mayor down.**

“Sorry sweety I can’t help”. Tom says embarrassed

“It’s okay Dad it’s the thought that counts”. Marinettes says hugging her father.

**Marinette: And I committed myself way over my head. Now I'm gonna let my whole class down.**

**Sabine: It's not too late to tell them the truth. Your friends will understand.**

**Marinette: But it won't be very heroic.**

**Sabine: Yes, it will. Being brave enough to face one's mistakes is heroic.**

“I guess you’re right Mom”. Marinette says thinking it over.

**Marinette: You're right. (grabs apron) If I get to work right away, I'll have enough time to make the macarons by myself. (leaves the room while Tom and Sabine shrug at each other)**

**Scene: Agreste Mansion**

**Adrien: (finishes eating and then reaches for his phone)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth’s lair**

**Nathalie: (looks at her phone) Sir, Adrien has a special request. He'd like to go to a picnic tonight.**

**Gabriel: Fine. The plan is already in motion. Soon Paris will mourn their heroes. (smirks)**

“Does Dad plan to kill me and Marinette”? Adrien ask afraid for his life

“I don’t know Adrien, but I will do anything I can to protect you”. Marinette says reassuring her boyfriend.

“But who will protect you”? He asks dead serious

“You silly”.

**Scene: Lila's room**

**Lila: (scrolls through laptop) Liar! Traitor! Coward! (comes across an interview with Gabriel Agreste and Nadja Chamack)**

**Gabriel: (on the laptop) In honor of the wonderful Ladybug who has saved my son Adrien and myself, and who relentlessly protects all of us everyday, I have financed this tribute to Ladybug. Because Ladybug is the only true hero unlike her mediocre imitations, such as Volpina.**

“Adrien it seems that your old Man is trying to get Lila angry enough to re-Akumatized her”. Max says thinking over everything he’s scene

“He needs Volpina illusions, but what for”? He asks thinking it over.

“Nothing good”. Luminous says solemnly

**Lila: (screams with rage and throws her laptop against a wall) I hate you, Ladybug!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Gabriel: (watches the rest of the interview on his tablet before handing it to Nathalie) You were right, Nathalie. It's all going according to plan.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Gabriel: Nooroo, dark wings rise!(Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth)**

**Hawk Moth: (creates akuma) Fly away, my little akuma and evilize the one who's been waiting for your return for so long.**

“So Lila is insane and can’t be trusted, but what will we do when she returns to school”? Chloe asks thinking of ways to get rid of her permanently

“I have Idea’s, but we should let Lila make the first move before acting”. Marinette says embarrassed

“I’ll let you take the lead Marinette, since you’re the professional about villains”. Ms. Bustier says letting her student hero take the lead.

“Yes I agree but we will be patient”. Mr Damocles agrees with that idea.

**Scene: Lila's room**

**(akuma enters Lila's wristband)**

**Hawk Moth: Volpina!**

**Lila: Hawk Moth!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: Your dreams were once a reality until Ladybug turned them into a nightmare. Regain your power of illusion and make this Heroes Day a nightmare for all Parisians.**

**Scene: Lila's room**

**Lila: With great pleasure, Hawk Moth. (transforms into Volpina)**

“God dammit now I gotta neuter mr Agresst, but should we do to Lila girls”? Alix asks Chloe, and Alya

“I have an idea”. Luminous says with a smile

“Oh ya what”? Chlow asks serious

“Do you know the original version of Cinderella, what happened to the step sisters”? She asks as Rose gasps in horror

“No what gessing from Rose’s reaction it’s pretty bad”. Alya says existed

“They cut off parts of their feet more specifically the toes and heels, to make the glass slipper to fit. And later after Cinderella gets her fairy tale ending her bird friend go and peck out their eyes”. Luminous explains as some people gasp in horror, but the three girls have sadistic smiles on their faces.

“As Chat would say Purr-fect”. Alix says as Adrien looks horrified

**Scene: Heroes Day Parade**

**Reporter: Look at all these Parisians! So happy to be parading in honor of their heroes.**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower**

**Volpina: (Plays her flute and creates an illusion)**

**Scene: Heroes Day Parade**

**Child: Look mommy! Ladybug looks weird.**

**Mother: Come on, sweetie. That's no Ladybug, that's - Ladybug?! (Cat Noir and Ladybug fight on top of the floats)**

**Akumatized Ladybug: Hahahaha!**

**Cat Noir: Move out of the way everyone! She's been akumatized!**

“She’s destroying Hope”. Kagami says surprised by the plan.

“And all that sorrow can cause mass Akumatization”. Marinette says finishing the sentence

“But Hawkmoth can only Akumatize one person at a time”. Fu says nervous.

“Then Master he must be planning something”. Marinette says nervous.

**Akumatized Ladybug: Hahahaha! Is that fear I smell, kitty? If you're looking for trouble, you've found it! (Attacks Cat Noir with her yoyo)**

**Reporter: Ladybug and Cat Noir are fighting each other! This is incredible ladies and gentlemen.**

**Akumatized Ladybug: It's over my sweet little kitty! Give me your miraculous!**

**Cat Noir: If Hawk Moth wants a ring, he can make one himself. (Cat then gets hit by Ladybug's yoyo and is launched to another float)**

**Parisians: (They gasp after seeing Cat Noir get launched to the Carapace Float)**

**Akumatized Ladybug: It's not nice to deny the request of a friend of a friend.**

**Cat Noir: We'll probably only be friends again until you've been akumatized. (Ladybug then uses her yoyo to grab Cat Noir's left arm) Meanwhile, I've got a nice gift for Hawk Moth. A very cool, Cataclysm!**

**Akumatized Ladybug: Cataclysm to you too! (Ladybug then forces Cat's right arm onto himself, causing him to be destroyed by his own cataclysm)**

“That’s horrifying”. Rose gasps afraid even though she knows it’s fake.

“What really does happen if a human is cataclysm”? Ivan asks serious looking over to Adrien for answers.

“I don’t know, Plagg do you know”? He asks his kwami.

“It depends on intent, if you want to kill you can kill, they could get broken ribs if you wish so, and if you want the Cataclysm could just destroy the clothes they're wearing.'' Plagg explains taking a bite of his cheese

“Thanks”.

**Parisians: (Everyone gasps from the turn of events)**

**Akumatized Ladybug: Hahahahahaha! I've won! Hawk Moth has won! Fear, people of Paris. There's no one left to protect you.**

**Child: Is Ladybug a baddie now? (The child drops her Ladybug doll)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: So much sadness. So much disappointment. I can feel the chasm of despair and fear about to open and swallow up every single Parisian. Dear Volpina, you've performed your role well for the time being.**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower**

**Hawk Moth: (to Volpina from his lair) We will meet again very soon.**

**Volpina: I'll be waiting, Hawk Moth.**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: (removes Volpina's akuma)**

“So he can remove an akuma good to know”. Alya says happy that answer is finally answered

“You didn’t know”? Marinette asks surprised

“I kinda did, but it’s good to know for sure”. Alya admits

**Scene: Eiffel Tower**

**Lila: (watches as her akuma flies away and smirks)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: (creates another akuma) Are you ready, Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: (approaches Hawk Moth) They've been keeping you from achieving your dream for way too long. I will go to any lengths to end the reign of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

“Ardien who can you trust in your house”? Kim asks cerious

“Plagg”. Adrien says without a thought

“Love ya to kid”.

**Hawk Moth: Good. (puts akuma inside tablet) Catalyst. You have always been my most loyal supporter. I give you the ability to boost powers. (Nathalie transforms into Catalyst)**

**Catalyst: (touches Hawk Moth's cane) Hawk Moth, I give you the power to release as many akumas as you desire. From now on, you are the all-mighty Scarlet Moth. (Hawk Moth transforms into Scarlet Moth)**

“NOOOOO”. screams almost everyone in the room terrified at the idea of a ton of akuma’s at once.

**Scarlet Moth: (creates many akumas with his cane) Fly away my little akumas. Find the Parisians as they despair over Cat Noir and Ladybug's final hour and evilize each and every one of them!**

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng bakery**

**Marinette: I've got 32 minutes until the end of lunch break. At a rate of 10 macarons per minute that works out to... (opens oven and finds burned macarons) ...one big fail! Ah! Tikki, help me!**

**Tikki: Do you want me to go back and fetch some more sugar?**

**Marinette: Why don't you just transform me into Ladybug instead? With a bit of luck, my Lucky Charm will give us a giant electric whisk or an oven full of quiches.**

“MARINETTE! You know the Lucky charm doesn’t work that way”. Tikki says disappointed in her chosen

“I’m joking Tikki” Marinette Laughs it off

**Tikki: (gives Marinette a disapproving look)**

**Marinette: I know. It wouldn't be very hero-like of me to use my powers just for my own purposes.**

**Tikki: Just tell your friends the truth, Marinette.**

**Marinette: But that'll spoil the whole party.**

**Tikki: Today's Heroes Day, Marinette. Nothing can spoil the party.**

“And Tikki jinxed it”. Plagg jokes before getting hit in the head with a cookie. “Hey Sugar cube what was that for”? He asks the Kwami

“You have no room to take Mr. Black plague". She sasses back

“HOW ARE THE LACK OF CATS TO KILL RATS MY FAULT”?!

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont**

**Marinette: (walking up the school steps) Well, anyone can get carried away from time to time.**

**Adrien: (running towards Marinette) Marinette! This is awesome! My father gave me permission to come to your tasting.**

**Marinette: I, I, I, huh...?**

**Adrien: (saddened) You didn't make enough pastries for me, is that it?**

**Marinette: Oh no! We've got plenty! You're so cute. I mean, uh, it's so cute -- cool. It's cool that you can make it. (Adrien smiles and he and Marinette enter the building where they notice several students staring worryingly at their phones. They approach Rose, Juleka, and Mylène)**

**Marinette: What's going on? (Rose shows her and Adrien a news broadcast with Nadja Chamack, Jagged Stone, and Clara Nightingale)**

**Nadja: Cat Noir defeated. Ladybug in the clutches of the terrible Hawk Moth. This is Paris' worst nightmare.**

**Jagged: Ladybug defeated? Nothing will ever be rock 'n roll again.**

“Only my Rock ‘n Roll niece isn’t in his clutches at all”. Jagged says ruffling up Marinette's hair.

“Hey”. she laughs

**Clara: We'll have to cancel the concert? (she and Jagged Stone sadly hug)**

**Nadja: You're right, Clara. There's no sense in celebrating Heroes' Day, either. (suddenly, a swarm of scarlet akumas fly into the scene and infect Nadja, Jagged, and Clara, turning them back into Prime Queen, Guitar Villain, and Frightningale)**

**Prime Queen: Dear viewers, what does make sense is getting ready for the coming of...**

**Guitar Villain: ...our new lead rock star…**

“What Nagja, and Clara Nightingale both got akumatized”? Alya shouts in surprise

“Season finally remember”? Luminous groans

“Right”.

**Frightningale: ...Scarlet Moth!**

**(Adrien and Marinette gasp when a whole bunch of scarlet akumas fly into the school and begin infecting several students and staff)**

**Chloé: It's okay. No need to panic. I know what I have to do. (rushes home)**

**(Mylène is turned back into Horrificator)**

**Ivan: Mylène! NO! (is turned back into Stoneheart)**

**(Max is turned back into Gamer, Rose is turned back into Princess Fragrance)**

“Wow all the re akumatized people are mostly red interesting”. Marc says taking notes

“I know right”? Nathaniel asks making the other shy boy blush.

****   
  


**Juleka: This is bad! (Princess Fragrance laughs evilly) Real bad! Ah! (fearfully backs away from the scarlet akumas)**

**Marinette: Don't let fear control you, Juleka.**

**Miss Bustier: Remember now! There's a hero in every one of us.**

**Mr. Damocles: As long as we show we're not scared. Hoot hoot! (fires grappling hook)**

“Of course as long as people aren’t afraid they can’t be re akumatized”. Marinette says seeing the flaw.

“And I guess if someone never been akumatized before they can’t get affected by the scarlet Akumas”.Adrien says noticing another flaw

****   
  


**Nino: I am scared!**

“Don’t be a scaredy cat”. Alya says slapping her boyfriend upside the head

“Yes babe”.

**Juleka: (calms down, making the scarlet akumas fly away from her)**

**Alya: That's it! We can't let fear get the better of us! (she and Nino comfort each other, driving the scarlet akumas away from them; Alya then reaches for her phone and calls Nora) Nora, whatever you do, don't let fear get ahold of you, you got me?**

**Scene: Césaire apartment**

**Nora: Fear? Little sister, fear is afraid of me! (crushes scarlet akumas with broomstick while Etta and Ella cheer her on)**

“God Dammit my sisters got akumatized”? Alya shouts

“Uhh Babe are you okay”? Nino asks his girlfriend

“Yes Nino just thinking of ways to poison Gabrial”. Alya says dead serious

**Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont**

**(Adrien's bodyguard is waiting outside the school when he notices the scarlet akumas; he fearfully tries to run away from them only to be transformed back into Gorilla)**

“Why am I not surprised he got turned into an actual gorilla”? Adrien face palms

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont**

**(Dark Cupid flies over Fred and Alix as they are turned back into The Mime and Timebreaker)**

**Timebreaker: Yeah!**

**Marinette: (runs into the bathroom stall) Too many people have been akumatized. It'd be foolish to try to fight them all. We must go see Master Fu right away.**

“Smart move Marinette you’ll need all the help you can get”. Fu says in approval

“Thank you Master”

****   
  
  


**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Adrien: (is looking for a place to hide when suddenly Gorilla spots and grabs him)**

**Scarlet Moth: Good, Gorizilla. Whatever happens, do not release Adrien. His safety is your number one priority. Now, come my dear akumatized friends. (akumatized villains all head in the same direction)**

**Ladybug: (jumps on top of the school building and looks down at the villains) What are they doing? (takes off, unaware that Vanisher is watching her)**

“Sorry Marinette”. Sabrina apologises for any harm she may cause.

“It’s okay Sabrina, it’s not your fault”.

**Scarlet Moth: Do not let her out of your sight, Vanisher.**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Scarlet Moth: She's probably going to recruit other superheroes to help her battle my army. Without knowing it, she's going to lead us to the guardian of the Miraculous.**

“Oh no she knows I’m in Paris”. Fu says nervous as Luminous pats him on the back

**Scene: Parisian streets**

**(Gorilla is taking Adrien away from the fight; Plagg and Adrien looked at each other, and after Adrien gives him an approving nod, Plagg sneaks behind the two and uses Cataclysm on the ground below them to make Gorilla drop Adrien; when he does, Adrien runs and hides)**

**Plagg: See that? I barely destroyed anything.**

“That is impressive Plagg”. Tikki says impressed

“What normally happens when Plagg uses his powers”? Kagami asks nervously

“You don’t want to know”. Fu groans

**Adrien: (pats Plagg's head) You're my hero, Plagg.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Scene: Some other Parisian streets**

**Ladybug: (heads towards Master Fu's place when she suddenly gets the feeling that she's being followed, so she ducks inside a nearby sewer and hides; she soon spots Vanisher and grabs her with her yo-yo) I knew it! (snatches her glasses, break them, and purifies the akuma, turning Vanisher back into Sabrina)**

**Sabrina: Ladybug? (hugs Ladybug) It's really you? The real Ladybug?**

“I would question your seeing but clearly you’re not wearing your glasses”. Alix jokes making Sabrina blush

**Ladybug: Of course.**

**Sabrina: We all saw you akumatized! You destroyed Cat Noir and you took his Miraculous to Hawk Moth. It was...**

**Ladybug: An illusion? (gasp) Volpina! (climbs up the sewer)**

**Sabrina: I'm going to tell the world not to lose hope because the real Ladybug is still going strong.**

**Ladybug: It is Heroes Day, after all. And I wouldn't miss it for the world.**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Scarlet Moth: Vanisher? Why have I lost contact with you? Ladybug must've found you out, but there's no way she'll be able to figure out what I have in store for her next.**

“Because you will lose in the end no matter what creep”. Chloe says sick of Hawkmoth’s gloating

“You said it sister”. Kim laughs

“I’m not your sister Kim”. Chloe snaps backs

“Chloe take a joke”.

****   
  


**Scene: Master Fu's place**

**Master Fu: (opens the door for Marinette) I always knew that one day Hawk Moth would realize just how powerful he could be. That day has come, Marinette. (takes out the Miracle box) Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you must pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Once the mission is over, you will get the Miraculous back from them and return it to me.**

**Tikki: Take them all, Marinette! There need to be as many of us as possible.**

**Marinette: No, Tikki. In this case, less is more. I won't have time to explain everything again. I need allies who already know what needs to be done. (picks up the Fox and Bee Miraculous) If I may, Master? (Master Fu hands Marinette the Turtle Miraculous) So you want the Miraculouses, Hawk Moth? Then that's what you're going to get!**

“Before we move on I have three guests to bring in who have been following along”. Luminous says pausing the episode as three balls of light appear in the air, one orange, one green, and one yellow. As the light clears three Kwami’s are in their place.

“Hello I’m trixx the fox Kwami”. Trix says first

“Greeting everyone my name is Pollen, and I am the bee Kwami”. Pollen introduces herself next.

“And my name is Wayzz the turtle kwami. Master it is so good to see you again”. Wayzz says flying over to his master.

“Hello Wayzz”. Fu says as his Kwami flies to join the others.

“Okay my little Kwami’s you can hang out on the cat tree until you’re miraculous goes to it’s owner”. Luminous saus as the Kwami’s flies to their seats.

****   
  


**Scene: Parisian streets. Ladybug is running on top of building rooftops when she receives a call from Cat Noir.**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: No way I was gonna miss this party, m'lady. Especially with all these guests.**

**Ladybug: (on the phone) How many?**

**Cat Noir: 1...2...3...too many to count. Looks like Hawk Moth made quite an army for himself.**

**Ladybug: (on the phone) It's just as well. I'm planning to do the same. (shows up besides Cat Noir)**

**Cat Noir: M'lady.**

**Ladybug: I've got a mission for you. (hands him the Bee Miraculous)**

**Cat Noir: Whoa.**

“So I get to deliver Chloe her MIraculous”. Adrien says surprised at this.

“Makes sense since I somehow revealed my identity to all of Paris like an idiot”. Chloe groans not looking forward to that episode.

“But you won’t reveal it when we get back right Chloe”? Sabrina asks nervous for her friend.

“Naturally”.

****   
  


**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya and Nino are hiding in the locker room.**

**Alya: When this is over, I swear I'll take you to the movies.**

**Nino: No, I'll take you to the movies.**

**Ladybug: (bursts in) Alya. Nino. You guys like action movies, right?**

**Nino: Ladybug? The real Ladybug? But...?**

**Ladybug: I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I know I'm revealing your secret identities but I don't have time to find a good excuse to give them to you separately. (presents the Miraculous boxes) Rena Rouge and Carapace, I need you both!**

“No way”. Nino whispers in shock while Alya is vibrating in her seat.

“You mean I GET TO BECOME A SUPERHERO? YESSSSSS”! She shouts throwing her hands up in the air existed. The Kwamis fly over to introduce themselves to their new chosens. Chloe is adoring how cute Pollon is, Wayzz and Nino and naking their own hand shake, and Trixx is helping Alya plan Gabrials murder. After a couple of minutes everyone is ready to resume the episode.

**Nino: (to Alya) You're Rena Rouge?**

**Alya: Of course I am. (opens the Miraculous box)**

**Nino: And you never told me? (Trixx flies around him as Alya puts the Fox Miraculous around her neck)**

**Trixx: It was supposed to be a secret, right?**

“Nino did you tell Alya you’re Carapace”? Trixx asks teasingly

“I don’t know none of this has happened yet”. Nino says distressed

“Riiight I’m keeping my eyes on you turtle boy”. Trixx says flying over to Alya.

“Don’t worry Nino that means Trixx likes you”. Wayzz says trying to cheer up his new chosen.

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Alya: Trixx, let's pounce! (Alya transforms into Rena Rouge)**

Nino looks like a love sick turtle at the sight of his girlfriend’s transformation.

“Damn I look Hot”. Alya says admiring herself as a hero

“Alya the white highlights are awesome in your hair”. Marinette says amazed at Alya, she always knew her friend would be an amazing hero.

**Nino: So awesome! (grabs Miraculous box) But aren't you at least a bit surprised that I'm Carapace.**

**Alya: My sweet clueless boy. Just transform.**

**Nino: (opens the Miraculous box and greets Wayzz with a handshake and they say dude to each other)**

****   
  


**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Nino: Wayzz, shell on! (Nino transforms into Carapace)**

“Nino did you pull a breakdancing move while Transforming? Awesome. '' Adrien says a bit jealous of the cooler transformation.

“Thanks dude I look my hood I’m wearing”. Nino says a bit impressed.

**Scene: Le Grand Paris hotel. Chloé has a Bee Signal set up, which soon turns off.**

“Batman rip-off”. Luminous says suddenly as everyone looks over to her. “References”.

**Chloé: Ugh. I was starting to wonder what was taking you so long. (notices Cat Noir) What!? Ladybug sent over her second fiddle?**

**Cat Noir: You know what? I'm sure I can find Ladybug a much better Queen Bee. (walks away)**

**Chloé: Okay, okay, we're good. Just give it to me. We've got work to do.**

**Cat Noir: What's the magic word?**

**Chloé: Oh, c'mon. Everyone knows that it's buzz on.**

**Cat Noir: Uh uh uh.**

**Chloé: Oh. That magic word. (sighs) Could you give me my Miraculous, Cat Noir? Please.**

**Cat Noir: Sorry, I didn't get that.**

“Haha nice one Adrien”. Kim says bursting out laughing

“What can I say Mean Chloe needs to learn Manners”. Adrien says shrugging as Chloe is nodding in agreement in the background.

**Chloé: PLEASE!!! (receives the Miraculous box and opens it up)**

**Pollen: Greetings, my queen.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Chloé: Pollen, buzz on! (Chloé transforms into Queen Bee)**

“Looking good Chloe. Adrien says to his now hero friend

“Thanks Adrikins I have to admit I look sexy in that”. She says smugly.

**Scene: The Heroes gather on the rooftop of Palais de Chaillot.**

**Queen Bee: Why don’t we fly in there and fight already?**

**Ladybug: We won’t be able to defeat them if don’t know what they’re planning.**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower. Scarlet Moth lands. The scene briefly returns to Catalyst in Hawk Moth's Lair and then to Scarlet Moth once more.**

**Catalyst: Good luck, Scarlet Moth.**

**Scarlet Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir, Behold my powerful army and have no doubt that today belongs to Scarlet Moth!**

**Scene: Césaire's Apartment, Nora tells her sisters that Ladybug and Cat Noir at still alive and on the good side.**

**Nora: Ha, I told you so! If that fly-weight is talking to them, it means that Ladybug and “Mister Whiskers” is still around, and on the good guys’ side.**

“Mister Whiskers? Seriously, Alya why doesn’t your sister know my Name”? Adrien asks cerious

“It’s easier not to question her, trust me”. Alya says dead serious.

**Ella and Etta: Yay! Ladybug! Ladybug!**

**Scene: Rooftop of Palais de Chaillot. Heroes plan their next move.**

**Queen Bee: Don’t get too cocky Hawk Moth. I’m gonna sting you where it hurts.**

“Please do and let me record it”. Alya says with an evil grin

“Deal”. Chloe agrees making Alix laugh and everyone else scared

**Cat Noir: It’s only like ten villains for everyone of us. Who wants Hawk Moth? How about we play rock, paper , scissors for it.**

**Carapace: I got your back.**

**Rena Rouge: No, I got your back.**

**Carapace: No, I do.**

**Rena Rouge: No, I do. (Queen Bee facepalms and Cat Noir shakes his head)**

“You two are acting like an old married couple”. Jagged calls out as Penny facepalms

“Jagged you need to think before you speak”. She remind him before he brushes it off.

“If I didn’t say it someone else will”. He says as a couple of people look sheepish, showing would say it.

“But you’re an adult you’re supposed to be a good example.'' Penny reminds him.

“Where’s the bloody fun in that”?

**Cat Noir: So, what’s the heroes’ plan m’lady? (Ladybug looks at Hawk Moth’s Army)**

“Okay that was Catalyst , before we move onto part two, let's take a ten minute break” Luminous says as the episode ends.

“Oi Fang already destroyed one of his dolls”. Jagged says pointing to Find who has already decapitated the Lila doll.

“Good boy fang here’s a new one for you”. Luminous says replacing the doll with a brand new one.

TO BE CONTINUED

****   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what Season 2 only episode should I do after the next episode?


	4. Mayura

“Okay everyone ready for part 2 of this two parter”? Luminous asks as everyone gets into their seats.

“Yes”! Most voices course out as everyone sits nervously to see where this is going, except one.

“Wait I can’t find anything fabulous for Pollen to eat. Trixx has his berries, Wayzz has veggies and ranch, Tikki has her cookies, and even Plagg has his stinky cheese, but I can’t find anything for my Kwami”. Chloe says looking for something perfect for her Kwami to eat on the buffet

“Oh sorry I wasn’t sure what pollon wanted so I had put a little of everything on there. What do you eat Pollen”? She asks the Kwami going straight for the source.

“I love sweet tasting breads, and honey do you have anything of those”? Pollen politely says looking at the buffet.

“I have the perfect thing, here try this”. Luminous says handing Pollen a yellow sphere, that the Kwami takes a bite of before her eyes light up eating the rest of the food quickly.

“That’s amazing what is it”? Pollen asks looking for more.

“A honey coated doughnut hole easily portable and delicious”. Luminous says putting a never ending bowl of the doughnut holes on the table for Pollen. “Now can we start”? She asks as Chloe looks pleased.

“Absolutely and thanks for finding Pollen the perfect treat”. Chloe says sitting down as Luminous starts the episode.

**   
  
**

**TV Screen.**

**Prime Queen: Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Thank you for joining us for this very special program. You will have the chance to witness the victory of our great leader, Scarlet Moth!**

**Akumatized villains: Hail Scarlet Moth! Hail Scarlet Moth! Hail Scarlet Moth!**

“Ugh this is worst than Hitler and his nazi’s”. Chloe groans at the site in front of them.

“I don’t know at least he didn’t have super powers”. Alix jokes sending shivers down a couple people's spines.

“Th-thanks f-f-f-for th-the ni-night-nightmare-mare”. Marc stutters out afrid as Nathaniel rubs circles into his back.

“You’re welcome”. Alix says a bit so cheerfully

**Prime Queen: Today shall be known as ..... Villains Day!**

**Tom and Sabine are seen watching the news broadcast from Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Then Nora, Ella, and Etta are seen watching the new broadcast from the Césaire apartment before the scene switches to Catalyst in Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Catalyst: It's time, Scarlet Moth.**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower.**

**Akumatized villain: Hail Scarlet Moth! (stop when Scarlet Moth raises his cane)**

“OI SHUT UP”! Jagged shouts before getting hit by Penny “Ow what was that for”?

“Inside voice Jagged remember”? She asks her boss while shaking her head

“Where’s the fun in that”? No answer

**Scarlet Moth: Ladybug. Cat Noir. I can feel your close presence. If you want to save Paris and all its people, I'll give you one last chance. Give yourselves up and bring me your Miraculous.**

**Scene: Palais de Chaillot rooftop.**

**Cat Noir: Penny for your thoughts, M’lady?**

**Ladybug: It's like he's been preparing for this for a long time. But we...we're not prepared for this.**

“But we have time to prepare now that we know his plan”. Marinette says happy at the thought.

“True, but what”? Adrien says worried at the thought of fighting his father

“May I recommend something”? Luminous asks surprising them

“Sure”? Marinette asks surprised

“First let the miraculous holder wear their miraculouses to school so they can get into the fight right away, and second this is for Kim specifically keep Calm on hero’s day and don’t get yourself re akumatized”. Luminous says pointing to Kim specifically

“What? Why me”? He asks confused

“Because as Dark Cupid you make people feel negative emotions so scarlet moth can Akumatized people repeatedly. If you don’t get Akumatized that will cut down his fighting force significantly”. Luminous eplains as Marinette thinks over the plan.

“Sounds good, Master would you let us hand out miraculouses for the day early”? Marinette asks the guardian

“Of course, you can even borrow the miraculouses of future owners just don’t take to many we don’t need every hero revealed at one time”. He says making his decision

“Thank you Master”.

**Cat Noir: Yes, we are! We've already fought them all and we won! And there are five of us this time!**

**Ladybug: If we want to win, we have to defeat Hawk Moth, even though we've never fought him before. (stands up) Hawk Moth! I hope you enjoyed Volpina's illusion, because the real Ladybug will never hand you over her Miraculous!**

**Cat Noir: (stands up) And we've got a better idea! You're gonna give us your Miraculous!**

**Carapace: (stands up along with Rena Rouge) You may have an army of akumatized warriors...**

**Rena Rouge: ...but we're a whole team of superheroes!**

“Aww you two are so cute finishing each other's sentences”. Rose gushes

“Rose not the time”. Juleka reminds her not so secret crush.

“I don’t care if they're just so cute”. She says as Juleks laughs quietly, and Nino & Alya blush in the background

**Queen Bee: (stands up) You're going to wish you never wore that utterly ridiculous costume!**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower.**

**Scarlet Moth: (laughs maliciously) I understand you want to fight. Then so be it. Guitar Villain. Frightningale. Music! (Guitar Villain and Frightningale play thunderous music while the other akumatized villains charge towards the Miraculous superheroes)**

“Music I can provide, as long as I don’t have to fight family”. Jagged laughs as Penny facepalms

**Prime Queen: And so it begins. The scarlet army is on its way to crush these pathetic Miraculous holders.**

**Ladybug: Don't forget our main objective. We want to get to Hawk Moth.**

**Cat Noir: Simple plan then. Go for the big bad boss.**

“But nothing goes that simple 89% of the time”. Max says as Alix look at him curiously.

“What about the other 11%”? She asks cerois

“The other 11% are akumas that are worse than Mr Pigeon”. He says making Alix burst out laughing.

“BURN”. Laughs the rest of the burn squad which now includes Trixx and Jagged.

**Rena Rouge: Let's get him!**

**Carapace: I'll cover you!**

**Queen Bee: You can count on me, Ladybug.**

**Stormy Weather: Cyclone! (makes a huge twister appear)**

**Pharaoh: Horus! Give me you wings! (flies and picks up Princess Fragrance)**

**Stormy Weather: Thunderbolt! (aims at Ladybug)**

“Wait is stormy Weather now a pokemon”? Adrien asks making a few people laughs.

“Thank god now, but kitty don’t give your dad any ideas for Akuma”. Marinette jokes while slightly serious.

“No problem I’d say I’ll try my best to avoid Father when we get back, but seeing as I never see him now anyways there won’t really be much of a problem”. Adrien say saddening some people at the thought.

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: Carapace! Shield! (Carapace throws his shield at Ladybug, protecting her from Stormy Weather's attack; Riposte then attacks Ladybug, but she dodges this) Your swords are no match for Cat Noir! Show them what you got!**

“Is it just me or does that akuma look familiar”? Luka asks pointing to Riposte.

“She does”? Kagami asks not seeing it.

**Cat Noir: (charges towards the akumatized villains with his staff)**

**Ladybug: Queen Bee, Pharaoh's pendant!**

“How did you know the Akuma is in the same place as last time”? Ms Bustier asks confused

“I don’t know if this hasn’t happened yet remember”. Marinette says shrugging

**(Princess Fragrance aims at Cat Noir, but Carapace blocks the attack**

**Cat Noir: Well done!**

**Queen Bee: (hits Pharaoh's pendant with her spinning top, breaking it and releasing the akuma)**

**Ladybug: (captures the akuma) Rena Rouge! Rescue!**

**Rena Rouge: Good aim, Chloé! (catches a falling Jalil and then throws her flute at Princess Fragrance's perfume, turning her back into Rose)**

**Princess Fragrance: NO!**

**Queen Bee: It's Queen Bee to you, fox. (catches a falling Rose)**

“Don’t forget Miss fox code names on the battlefield or else Hawk Moth will know everyone's identity”. Chloe remind her revenge buddy

“Okay as long as you do the same your highness”. Alya says mock bowing

“Don’t call me that or it will go to my head”. Chloe says dead serious as a couple people laugh

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: (captures the akuma)**

**(Cat Noir and Carapace deakumatize Riposte and Mime while Ladybug captures their akumas)**

**Cat Noir: We make a pretty cool team.**

“It might help if we get some practice with our powers outside of battle, right Master”? Alya asks looking over at Fu hoping to get a miraculous early

“I see what you are doing, and we’ll see”. Fu says answering the unsaid question.

“I’ll take it”. Alya cheers high 5ing her kwami.

**Ladybug: Not bad! But it's not over yet.**

**Scarlet Moth: It's all going to plan, Catalyst.**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Catalyst: Nothing's more delightful than leading them to believe that they actually have a chance of winning when their future has already been decided!**

**Scene: Scene switches to the Eiffel Tower and then the Le Grand Paris front doors.**

**Scarlet Moth: Over to you, Dark Cupid.**

**André: People of Paris. Just like our superheroes, we will never give into evil and villainy. Together, we shall resist! Together, we will triumph! (receives phone call) Huh? Ahem. Yes, honey?**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris rooftop. Audrey Bourgeois has her things packed and Butler Jean is putting them inside the Bourgeois helicopter**

**Audrey: What are you doing? Hurry up, André!**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris.**

**André: Yes, yes, my dear. I'm on my way. (hangs up and slowly backs away) Meanwhile, I will supervise Paris' defense... from my helicopter! (goes inside the hotel) Thank you! (runs off)**

“Coward”! Alix shouts before looking over to Chloe. “Sorry”?

“No it’s alright Daddy is a doormat when it comes to other”. Chloe says brushing it off

**Scene: Le Grand Paris rooftop.**

**André: (runs towards Audrey and Butler Jean) Audrey, my darling. Where's our Chloé?**

**Audrey: Out playing superheroes again probably.**

“What’s Mommy doing in Paris”? Chloe asks surprised not remembering the last time her mother was in town.

“Spoiler” Luminous says ending the topic.

**Dark Cupid: (fires an arrow at André, Audrey, and Butler Jean, causing their emotions about Chloé being a superhero to become negative)**

**André: Chloé shouldn't be playing the superheroine!**

**Audrey: It's unacceptable! Utterly unacceptable!**

“I can see who you looked up to in the past Chloe just with how your mother is talking”. Marinette says having never meet the mom before

“What can I say Mommy was a bad Role Model, but I’m glad I realize that now and won’t try to be like her anymore”. Chloe explains getting hugs from everyone, as they realize that Adrien isn’t the only one in the room with an evil parent.

**Butler Jean: Mademoiselle will have to be punished.**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower**

**Scarlet Moth: Nice work, Dark Cupid. The Bourgeois family is now in place to follow my plan. (sends scarlet akumas to Le Grand Paris) Ha ha ha ha!**

“Oh ya definitely keeping my cool on hero’s day now so I don’t do this. Say maybe I won’t cause such a problem if I have a miraculous”. Kim says looking over to master Fu, who narrows his eyes.

“We’ll see”. Fu says thinking if there is any miraculous that could go to this young man.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris rooftop. The scarlet akumas infect the gold rose on Audrey's hat, André's sash, and Mr. Cuddly.**

**Scarlet Moth: Style Queen, Mali Diktator, Despair Bear.**

“Why is one akuma a teddy bear”? Kagami asks confused

“Kagami I have no idea”. Luka says equally confused looking over to his friend *Cough cough crush Couch*

**   
  
**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower.**

**Scarlet Moth: Chloé never does what she's told, huh? Well now I'm giving you the power to punish her once and for all! (Audrey, André, and Butler Jean are turned back into Style Queen, Mali Diktator, and Despair Bear)**

**Stormy Weather: There's bad weather on the way! (attacks Ladybug, who blocks the attacks with her yo-yo)**

**Cat Noir: (extends his staff on the ground so that Queen Bee can stand on it) Your forecast was wrong, Ice Queen! (flings Queen Bee, who uses her foot to break Stormy Weather's parasol and release the akuma) Gotcha! (catches a falling Aurore)**

Nino looks over to Adrien. “Dude Calling her Ice queen the first time send you flying halfway across the city, why would you do it a second time”? He asked just having to know.

“Because it’s funny”? He says making it sound more like a question.

“Riight”. Nino says not believing him at all.

**   
  
**

**Rena Rouge: (throws her flute at Rogercop's whistle, breaking it and releasing the akuma)**

**Ladybug: Your days of attacking innocent people will soon be over, Hawk Moth. Lucky Charm! (receives a tennis racket and looks at her surroundings) Get ready! I'm gonna need all of you!**

**Scarlet Moth: The time has come, Dark Cupid. (Dark Cupid fires arrows at all the de-akumatized: Rose, Kagami, Aurore, Jalil, Roger and Fred, giving them negative emotions and allowing Scarlet Moth to re-akumatize them on, Princess Fragrance, Riposte, Stormy Weather, Pharaoh, Rogercop, and Mime)**

“Wait I get Akumatized why”? Kagami asks surprised

“I don’t know but I bet it’s a valid reason”. Luka says making Kagami blush.

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: What?**

**Prime Queen: What an incredible twist! Those lousy heroes didn't even see it coming!**

**Cat Noir: Hawk Moth is using Dark Cupid to create all the negative emotions he needs. (Dark Cupid fires an arrow at Ladybug, but she dodges and the heroes continue to battle the akumatized villains while Dark Cupid fires more arrows)**

**Carapace: It's a nightmare!**

**Ladybug: Stay focused, guys! Villains must never prevail!**

**Scarlet Moth: Fall on them like rain, my scarlet akumas! (sends a swarm of scarlet akumas towards the heroes)**

**Ladybug: Huh? (notices the scarlet akumas) Watch out!**

**Cat Noir: Oh no.**

**Prime Queen: (as the superheroes battle the akumas) Now watch Scarlet Moth's relentless plan to get rid of your precious protectors. Mwa ha ha ha ha!**

**(Pharaoh begins to overpower Carapace; Rena Rouge notices that Dark Cupid is aiming an arrow at Carapace)**

“Babe please for the love of god do not pull a Chat Noir”. Nino begs his girlfriend knowing what she is about to do.

“Sorry Nino, but I can’t promise you that”. She says making Nino groan as Adrien looks confused.

“I’m sorry, but does pulling a “Chat Noir `` mean''? He asks never hearing that one confused.

“It means recklessly using yourself as a human shield to protect the person you love”. Nino explains making Marinette laugh as Adrien blush.

**   
  
**

**Rena Rouge: Carapace, watch out! (Dark Cupid fires an arrow at Carapace, but Rena Rouge jumps in the way and takes the hit instead)**

**Carapace: Rena? No! Not you!**

**Rena Rouge: (growls) Hands off! (pushes Carapace away from her) You flyweight!**

**Ladybug: (notices an akuma approaching Rena Rouge and captures it) Rena Rouge, don't let any negative emotions take over you, or you might get akumatized too, and that's exactly what Hawk Moth wants!**

“To late sorry Marinette, sorry Nino”. Alya apologies blushing

“It’s okay Alya we’ll all do better next time”. Marinette says putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

“You better bet on it”.

**Carapace: (slowly approaches Rena Rouge) Hold on!**

**Rena Rouge: You are not cut out to be a hero! (lunges at Carapace, but he restrains her) Let go of me, you weakling!**

**Carapace: Shh. Easy.**

**(Princess Fragrance fires her perfume at Rena Rouge and Carapace, but Queen Bee blocks the attack with her top)**

**Queen Bee: You don't have to worry about me, Ladybug! I'll never let my emotions get the better of me!**

“Unless I see my parents akumatized”. Chloe says seeing where this is going.

“It’s okay Chloe this hasn’t happened yet so you have no need to worry yet”. Sabrina says cheering her friend up.

**   
  
**

**Scarlet Moth: You should never say never.**

**Style Queen & Mali Diktator: Chloé! (appear in front of her)**

**Queen Bee: Daddy? Mommy?**

**Ladybug: Queen Bee! Focus!**

**Mali Diktator: By the power vested in me, stop playing superheroes! (he and Style Queen attack Queen Bee, who blocks their attacks with her top)**

“What kinda power is that”? Nathaniel asks drawing the new akumas, as Luminous laughs in the background.

“Spoilers”. she gasps out remembering Chat Noir, acting like a cat.

**Rena Rouge: (pushes Carapace away and allows an akuma to infect her Miraculous) I am now Rena Rage!**

**Carapace: (saddened, an akuma infects his Miraculous)**

**Ladybug: Carapace, no!**

**Shell Shock: There is no more Carapace. There is only Shell Shock! (throws his shield at Ladybug, she dodges)**

“Okay Nino must have come up with that name, because it isn’t dum” Jagged says making a couple people laugh

“Sorry I got akumatized babe”. Nino says to his girlfriend.

“Hey it’s okay, you got akumatized, because you love me it’s fine”. She reassured him.

**Despair Bear: (latches onto Queen Bee, who is still fighting Style Queen and Malediktator) Stop! (holds her in place, allowing Dark Cupid to shoot an arrow at her and an akuma to infect her Miraculous)**

**Cat Noir: Queen Bee!**

**Queen Wasp: That's Queen Wasp to you, Cockroach! (throws a punch at Cat Noir, but he dodges)**

“Damn it not me too”. Chloe curses the the fact she got akumatized.

**Cat Noir: This might be a good time to use that Lucky Charm of yours, don't you think?**

**Ladybug: I need all of us to make it work! I can't do anything with it now! (The akumatized villains begin to surround Ladybug and Cat Noir)**

**(Frightningale and Guitar Villain continue to play music)**

**Scarlet Moth: Game, set, and match, Ladybug.**

**Cat Noir: I don't see how we're going to get out of this one, M’lady.**

**Ladybug: We can't lose hope, or we'll get akumatized, too.**

**Cat Noir: Pretty cataclysmic situation, huh?**

**Ladybug: (gasp) Cataclysm! That's it! Beneath us, Cat Noir!**

**Cat Noir: Of course. Cataclysm! (uses Cataclysm on the ground below them, allowing him and Ladybug to escape)**

“Hidding really”? Kim asks surprised at the plan

“Retreat and strategy is always a plan Kim remember”. Max reminds his friend

“OHHHH”.

**Prime Queen: No more Ladybug and Cat Noir! Have they destroyed themselves or...?**

**Scene: Sewers. Ladybug and Cat Noir are running.**

**Ladybug: I'm about to transform back. I'll go this way. You go that way. (she and Cat Noir run on opposite sides of the sewer)**

**Ladybug: (detransforms)**

**Marinette: That was a close one. (reaches into her bag and pulls out a macaron for Tikki)**

**Cat Noir: Claws In! (detransforms)**

**Adrien: (pulls out a piece of cheese from his pocket) Enjoy it, but don't take too long. We don't have much time.**

**Plagg: Let's share it. (splits the cheese in half) You're gonna need it, too.**

“Plagg is sharing”? Tikki asks surprised

“Is it a blue moon or something”? Wayzz asks looking for a window.

“IT’S THE END OF THE WORLD”! Trixx shouts flying around frantic

“Plagg are you sick or something”? Pollen asks her fellow kwami

“No I’m not just shut up”. Pagg embarrassed says shutting them up.

**   
  
**

**Adrien: Thank you, Plagg. (takes the cheese)**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower.**

**Scarlet Moth: Animan, track down Ladybug and Cat Noir. They must not escape. (Animan shapeshifts into a panther)**

“Of course”. Alya groans

**Scene: Sewers.**

**Adrien: You okay, Ladybug?**

**Marinette: Hawk Moth has never re-akumatized so many people in one go. Something's changed.**

**Adrien: Maybe he's figured out how to boost his powers, just like we did.**

“Wait you can boost your powers how”? Alya asks going into reporter mode, as they shrug.

“There are potions in the spell book that Mareintte found that can boost their powers, but I’m still working on deciphering it”. Fu explains satisfying Alya for now.

**   
  
**

**Marinette: You still think we can win?**

**Adrien: Like you said, we can't lose hope. People are relying on us.**

**Marinette: But our team crumbled.**

**Adrien: Then let's go back to what's always worked. A duo. You and me against the world, m'lady.**

**Marinette: (smiles but then gasps upon hearing a noise) They're coming!**

**(Several akumatized villains head their way)**

**Adrien: You like water rides? (runs towards the sewer waters)**

**Marinette: (runs in the same direction) Don't forget to put your diving gear on. (jumps into the water with Adrien, eyes closed) Tikki, power-up! (tosses Tikki the aqua power-up)**

**Adrien: Plagg, power-up! (tosses Plagg the aqua power-up)**

“OKay that was so cool I can’t wait to try that for real”. Adrien says excited for the new powers.

“Eww not moi I’ll never swim in stinky sewer water”. Chloe says wanting a shower at the very thought.

“I’m glad to see some things haven’t changed about you Chloe”. Ms Bustier says happy her student finally has a chance to be 100% honest with herself.

“Of course not, I still have some standards”. Chloe saus with a hand on her chest poised and proud.

**   
  
**

**(Marinette and Adrien transform into Aqua Ladybug and Cat Noir and swim through the sewer pipes until they come across Syren)**

**Aqua Ladybug: Syren!**

**Animan: (jumps into the water and shapeshifts into a giant catfish)**

**Aqua Cat Noir: Better get fishing. (swims towards Syren while Aqua Ladybug swims towards Animan)**

**(Aqua Cat Noir breaks Syren's bracelet while Aqua Ladybug breaks Animan's pin, releasing the akumas)**

**(Aqua Ladybug captures the akumas and Syren and Animan are turned back into Ondine and Otis, who have trouble breathing underwater until Aqua Ladybug and Cat Noir give them their yo-yo and staff to use as a breathing device)**

“What why did Ondine get Akumatized”? Kim asks worried for his swim team friend.

“Spoilers you baka”. Luminous says sick of the questions.

**Aqua Cat Noir: It's gonna take a lot of time to be-akumatized all these villains one by one.**

**Aqua Ladybug: Which is exactly why we have to take on Hawk Moth directly. He's using his cane to re-akumatized his victims. If we can destroy it, he won't have an army fighting for him anymore. (gasps upon finding that the sewer water is starting to freeze; she and Aqua Cat Noir retreat)**

“Smart princess, I hope there aren't many Akuma’s flying when we do that, or else we they might have a rough landing”. Adrien says happy with the plan.

**Scene: Eiffel Tower.**

**Scarlet Moth: (laughs maliciously as Frozer begins to freeze all of Paris) Behold my triumph, Parisians! Your champions are trapped!**

**Aqua Ladybug & Cat Noir: (jump out of the freezing water) Spots Off!/Claws In! (transform back into regular form)**

“That is so cool”. Mylene says amazed at their powers

“And not just because of the ice”. Ivan says finishing her sentence.

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: (aims her yo-yo at Frozer's ice skates, breaking them and releasing the akuma, which she then captures) You sure don't want to miss what's coming next! Time to show everyone that the real Ladybug is back! (releases all the captured akumas)**

“That reminds me of when you first won the city's trust back in the origins episode”. Alya reminies at the memory

“So cool”. Jula says in amazement

**Scene: Césaire Apartment.**

**Nora: Look! The heroes are back.**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower.**

**Scarlet Moth: Stop filming, Prime Queen!**

**Darkblade: No more escaping for you knaves. Down with the enemy!**

**Ladybug: I suggest we take a little detour.**

**Cat Noir: Couldn't agree more, M’lady.**

**Scene: Streets of Paris. The duo proceeds to run from the Scarlet Army.**

**Cat Noir: Any miraculous ideas, M’lady?**

**Ladybug: Besides running and surviving you mean?**

**Nora : Parisians, we can be heroes just for one day!**

**Parisians: Yeah!**

“Yhea POWER TO THE PEOPLE”! ALix shouts jumping up and fist bumping the air.

“Was that a Mr. Pigeon reference"? Alya asks making some people laugh.

**   
  
**

**Darkblade: What? A revolution?! Charge!**

**Darkblade's Army: (charges at the rebelling Parisians)**

**Gina: Are you okay? (Ladybug grabs her hand and stands)**

**Marlena: It's awesome seeing you guys again.**

**Gina: Parisians are all on your side.**

**Marlena: We will slow them down. You two go save the world!**

**Ladybug: You are all fantastic. Thank you! Take care!**

**Cat Noir: Thank you!**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower**

**Scarlet Moth: Get them my giants. Destroy Ladybug and Cat Noir! And anyone else who tries to stand in your way!**

**Scarlet Giants: (salute Scarlet Moth)**

**Scene: Streets of Paris**

**Parisian: Hey! (calls the attention of Gigantitan using a car)**

**Gigantitan: Car…**

“Did did Hawk Moth Akumatized a baby”? Marinette asks slowly with a low voice

“It looks like it”. Adrien says slowly surprised as marinette’s calm face suddenly turns into a face of rage.

“That monster I'LL GET HIM FOR THIS. She shouts angry as her kwami, and boyfriend work to calm her down

**Scene: Eiffel Tower.**

**Ladybug: Take care of the ice cream man, Cat Noir!**

**Cat Noir: With pleasure! All this fighting has made me hungry.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir deakumatize Glaciator, then head for Scarlet Moth on the Eiffel Tower)**

**Scarlet Moth (Illusion): (gasp)**

**Ladybug: It's down to the three of us, Hawk Moth!**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (receives a miniature Miraculous box) It's a sign, Hawk Moth. A sign that your Miraculous will wind up inside this box!**

“Sorry to say this Marinette, but it’s never that easy”. Chloe says knowing it’s never that easy.

“But what’s the worst that can happen”? Marinette asks as Luminous starts banging her head into the wall.

**   
  
**

**Scarlet Moth (Illusion): Are you sure you're not making a serious mistake? How would you know if the wish I was planning to make with your Miraculous wouldn't have been beneficial to everyone?**

**Ladybug: If you were to make a wish, there'd be a price to pay. Why don't you tell us your wish, Hawk Moth?**

**Scarlet Moth (Illusion): Give me your Miraculous and you'll find out.**

**Volpina: Unlike you, I'm not afraid to use these powers.**

“What I thought he took away her powers”! Alya gasps in surprise that volpina was back, but she wasn’t scarlett like all the other Akumas.

“Why am I not surprised”? Chloe asks herself groaning.

**Scarlet Moth (Illusion): Since you are so good, why didn't bother to try and change the world for the better?**

**Ladybug: We are changing the world everyday by our actions. Not just by wishing it at the expense of innocent citizens!**

**Cat Noir: Whatever your wish it can only be evil judging by the havoc you wreak.**

“Wish”? Marinette asks confused, but as Fu is about to explain Luminous chimes in

“Spoilers”. She cuts them off.

**(The duo head towards the illusion Scarlet Moth while the real Scarlet Moth sneaks behind them)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Catalyst The time has come! You are about to triumph at last.**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower.**

**Ladybug: (holds out the Miraculous box in front of the illusion Scarlet Moth) It's not too late. You can fight for good, with us. (spots the real Scarlet Moth behind her and Cat Noir through the Miraculous Box’s reflective surface, therefore pushes them out of the way before Dark Cupid or Scarlet Moth can hit them and then be-akumatized Dark Cupid)**

“Thank god for reflections”. Adrien gorans knowing that his father hasn’t won yet.

“That’s what I say every time I look in a mirror”. Chloe says trying to lighten the mood.

“That doesn’t surprise me”? Kagami asks making some laugh.

**   
  
**

**Scarlet Moth: No!**

**Ladybug: You're such a coward, Hawk Moth!**

**Cat Noir: But there's no hiding this time! (Ladybug and Cat Noir fight Scarlet Moth and eventually manage to grab his cane, which Cat Noir destroys with his Cataclysm, turning Scarlet Moth back into Hawk Moth and the-akumatized all his villains)**

**Hawk Moth: No!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Catalyst: NO! Argh! Ah!**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower.**

**Hawk Moth: Alright, kids. Watch what a man who's got nothing to lose can do! (while he fights Ladybug and Cat Noir, Catalyst goes into Gabriel's safe and takes out the Peacock Miraculous)**

“What he has the Peacock miraculous too, that’s not good”. Fu says stuttering at the memories of that Miraculous.

“What does the Peacock miraculous do”. Alya asks for future reference

“It creates Sentimonsters, you’ll see”. Fu says pointing to the screen

**   
  
**

**Hawk Moth: (after overpowering the duo) You're never going to win. Not today or any other day. You're still so green, young superheroes. You can't even stay transformed after you've used your powers. (nearly grabs their Miraculous, but is stopped by Carapace, who throws his shield at him)**

**Rena Rouge: Need a hand?**

“YES reserve heros back in action”. Alya says hugging her boyfriend until he turns blue.

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: (uses her yo-yo to create a net around the Eiffel Tower) You're caught in our net, Hawk Moth. You're not going anywhere!**

**Queen Bee: Venom! I'll paralyze him, then he'll be all yours, Ladybug.**

“I love my power, now if I can just stick it up his ass everything will be perfect.'' Chloe says diabolically as Alix gins in approval.

“That sounds great Chloe just let me take a video when you do, I’ll even put it on the ladyblog”. Alya says agreeing to the plan

**   
  
**

**(The five superheroes approach Hawk Moth)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Nathalie, now as Mayura, plucks a feather from her hand fan, charges it with energy, and sends it to the Eiffel Tower.**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower. The feather enters Hawk Moth's broken cane.**

**Mayura: (from Hawk Moth's lair) Hawk Moth.**

**Hawk Moth: (gasp)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Mayura: I am Mayura. You're up against the wall, plagued by your deepest, darkest despair. Let me help you.**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower.**

**Hawk Moth: No, don't do that!**

“Why is he refusing her help”? Adrien asks confused

“Because you’re father has some semblance of a heart”. Luminous answer not giving them anymore information.

“Okay”?

**   
  
**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Mayura: Let your despair be embodied in a powerful protection.**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower. Hawk Moth reluctantly accepts Mayura's help, causing a giant purple moth to appear and use its wings to push the heroes away.**

**Ladybug: What is that monster? (latches onto it with her yo-yo, but before she can attack it, Mayura uses her power to make it vanish)**

**Ladybug: (notices a feather coming out of Hawk Moth's cane) A feather! The second Miraculous that Master Fu lost...**

**Cat Noir: ...was a Peacock!**

“Who do you know that Adrien”?Kagami asks surprised he knows that information.

“I must meet Master Fu at some point in the season and told me everything, and given me the potion”. Adrien concludes surprising everyone.

“You’re right, but I’m not giving any more info than that”. Luminous says impressed

**Queen Bee: Ladybug! Hawk Moth! (The five superheroes find that Hawk Moth is gone)**

**Cat Noir: He must've escaped when that monster appeared.**

**Ladybug: Hawk Moth is no longer working alone. He had help from the owner of the Peacock Miraculous. (Queen Bee hands her Hawk Moth's broken cane) Maybe this will help us track him.**

**Hawk Moth: (de-transforms, exhausted)**

**Nooroo: Master?**

**(The cane in Ladybug's hand fades away)**

“Or maybe not”. Marinette says a bit depressed.

**Rena Rouge: There goes our last chance of finding him.**

**Ladybug: He must have de-transformed. (notices her earrings are flashing) We've got to split guys. But before that, Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the miniature Miraculous box in the air, then takes off with Rena Rouge and Carapace and collects the Fox and Turtle Miraculous from them while Cat Noir collects the Bee Miraculous from Chloé)**

**Scene: Master Fu's place.**

**Master Fu: (puts the Fox and Bee Miraculous inside the Miracle Box) Thank you, Marinette.**

**Scene: Agreste mansion. Gabriel speaks to a drained Nathalie.**

**Gabriel: I told you never to use the Peacock Miraculous!**

**Nathalie: I had no choice, sir. I had to save you! (coughs)**

“What’s wrong with Nathalie”. Adrien asked slightly worried.

“Give it a minute”. Luminous says surprising them.

**Gabriel: It's damaged. It's way too dangerous.**

“Damaged? Is there a way to fix it”? Adrien asks looking over to Fu

“There must be in the book, but I’ll need to finish translating it stil” he answers cheering Adrien up.

“Then we’ll get both miraculouses back to save the kwami’s and fix the miraculous”. He says more determined than ever.

**Nathalie: I want to help you all the way to the end. (smiles)**

**Gabriel: (glares at her but then smiles) Thank you, Nathalie. (puts his hand on top of hers) For everything.**

**Scene: Place de Vosges. Lila bitterly watches her classmates having a picnic from her bedroom window.**

**Chloé: (to Sabrina, who offers her a plate of cookies) There's no way I'm trying your homemade stuff. Too risky! (eats a platter of sushi instead while Sabrina cries)**

**(Adrien attempts to sit down next to Nino, but Alya sits there instead)**

**Alya: Taken. (Adrien tries to sit on the other side, but Alya jumps there too) Taken as well, but there's a free seat over there. (points towards Marinette)**

**Mylène: Here! Here! Here! (stops when she notices Marinette staring at her)**

**Adrien: (approaches Marinette) May I?**

**Marinette: No. Um, go away. No, I mean, go ahead. Please stand, I mean, sit.**

**Adrien: Thanks. (sits besides Marinette but soon receives a phone message and then notices his bodyguard waiting for him from afar) Oh no. My father wants me to attend a charity event he's throwing. I can't stay. (stands up and looks down at Marinette) I wanted to tell you. Rose was right earlier. You're always helping people. Like that day you helped Juleka overcome her class photo curse. Or when you partnered Nathaniel and Marc together to make that comic book. Or when you helped me get to the movies so that I could see my mother on the screen. That's why everyone jumped at the chance to help you with the picnic. So today, it was our turn to help you. You're our everyday Ladybug. Have a good evening, Super-Marinette.**

**(walks away)**

“So many spoilers, but I’m not going to ignore those, and just focus on that fact to called Marinette an Everyday Ladybug. So where you calling her your everyday crush”? Alya asks making Adrien Blush

“Uhh I don’t know the future”? He says dodging the question.

“Uh huh”

**Marinette: (watches Adrien walk away and runs towards him) Adrien! (bumps into him) Uh...I, uh...**

**Miss Bustier's class: (gasps)**

**Marinette: (kisses Adrien's cheek) Thank you!**

**Adrien: (smiles) You're welcome, Marinette. (waves goodbye and walks away as the whole class cheers for Marinette)**

“Finally girl you made a move”. Alya says proud of her friend.

“But Alya we’re french so kissing someone on the cheek isn’t out of the normal. Adrien in the show will most likely see it as a friendly gesture". Rose explains making all the girls in the room and Adrien groan.

“I’m an idiot in the show”. He admits as everyone nods in agreement.

“OKay Adrien is the definition of dense, we all know that, now who will pick the next episode”. Luminous asks holding out her top hat.

“May I”? Mr Damocles asks raising his hand

“Sure go ahead”. She says holding her hat in front of him as he picks an episode.

“Let’s see the next episode is”.

TO BE CONTINUED

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any more votes for next weeks episode?
> 
> Remember season 2 episodes only.


	5. Sapotis

“ Sapotis, what in good name is a Sapotis”? Mr. Damocles asks their host as she makes the card disappear.

“They’re a trouble making monster, I often tell my sisters that story when they’re about to go to bed or misbehave. Wait don’t tell me I get akumatized AGAIN”?! Alya shouts in rage after she finishes explaining what a Sapotis is.

“I can promise you Alya you won’t get akumatized this episode. Now does anyone have anything they need, or want to do before we start”? Luminous asks as Alya looks at her confused.

“Wait this episode? So I do get akumatized again why”? Alya demands to know as everyone looks at their host confused

“I can’t say sorry, but I think I might have to put you in a straight jacket with a gag when we reach  ** _that_ ** episode”. Luminous explains confusing everyone wondering what’s so bad about  ** _that_ ** episode. After Nino manages to get Alya to settle down they’re ready to start.

**   
  
**

**Scene: The Césaire apartment. Marinette is speaking to Marlena Césaire on her phone while Alya is playing with her little sisters Ella and Etta, who are both wearing propeller hats.**

**Marinette: Yes, Mrs. Césaire. The girls are ready for bed. Uh...technically speaking... (chuckles) Yeah, we're good. Enjoy the movie! (turns off her cellphone)**

“Hey Alya it’s been a while since we had a sleepover in our world, maybe we can when we get back”? Marinette suggests distracting her friend from possibilities of becoming an akuma.

“Sounds good girl, but only if you bring Trixx with you”. Alya bargens not wanting to miss a moment with her kwami.

“I’ll see if Master Fu agrees at the time, if I can bring (Him? Her?) Trixx with me”. Marinette reasons as Alya fist bumps with her kwami.

“YES”!

**Alya: Come on, bedtime, you little monsters! That's enough mischief for one day! (picks up her sisters)**

**Ella and Etta: It's not us! It's the Sapotis! (laughing)**

“Wait is it Alya’s little sisters who become this  Sapotis akuma this time”? Kagami asks figuring it out

“You may be right Kagami, nice thinking”. Luka whispers husky into her ear making the japanese girl blush.

“Th-thank you”. She stutters out as her heart skips a beat.  _ What is wrong with me? _ She questions herself.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Ella and Etta's room. Alya tucks each of her sisters into bed.**

**Alya: Off to bed, little Sapotis. You need to rest if you want to be fighting fit for tomorrow.**

**Etta: It's not fair! We don't want to go to bed! We wanna stay up with you!**

“Trust me kid growing up isn’t always fun”. Luminous says as everyone agrees with her.

**   
  
**

**Ella: Yeah! We want to watch the movie and tell each other lots of secrets!**

**Alya: And what kind of zombies will you be at the amusement park tomorrow if you go to bed late? Show 'em, Marinette. (In the doorway, Marinette pretends to yawn and feel exhausted after she wakes up in the morning) So what's it gonna be? Boring sit-down pajama party with the big kids, or...the super-fun cool amusement park tomorrow?**

**Ella and Etta: The amusement park! (both settle down to sleep)**

**Alya: That's what I thought. So, goodnight, Sapotis. (reaches down to remove Ella's hat)**

**Ella: Wait! Can we keep 'em on? Please?**

**Alya: All right. But go to sleep now. (turns off the light before closing the door and leaving the room)**

**Scene: Living room. Alya sets down a tray with a pitcher of orange juice and two glasses on the coffee table, and transfers the tray's contents to the table.**

**Marinette: (getting out two plates and spoons in the kitchen) You seriously have a technique down with your little sisters. But...uh, who are the Sapa...Sapo...?**

**Alya: The Sapotis? They're little monsters from a créole fable...who are always pulling pranks and making all sorts of mischief. (Marinette takes a tray with two slices of cantaloupe out of the refrigerator) Now that we're all alone I can finally tell you. (pulls out her phone) **

“Babe are you sure that you aren’t part  Sapotis yourself”? NIno asks his girlfriend who then proceeds to punch him in the arm “OWW”

“Nino what do you mean by that”? Alya asks sickly sweet

“You are willing to do anything for a scoops babe nothing more”. Nino says satisfying his girlfriend

“Damn straight I am”.

**   
  
**

**Alya: Apparently Ladybug has been around at least since the pharaohs. But no way can the Ladybug we know can be five thousand years old! So, I downloaded a great app that analyzed some recordings I had of her talking. Based on the frequencies of her voice, it turns out she's a girl our age!**

**Marinette: (grunts nervously, then looks away from Alya's phone) Uh, Alya? The orange juice?**

**(Marinette and Alya hear Ella and Etta chuckling. Alya looks over the couch to see that the pitcher of orange juice has been completely emptied. She groans.)**

A;ya starts groaning in person as well

“Wow kinda makes me glad I’m an only child”. Kim comments before getting death glares from every person in the room with a sibling.

“Kim it’s family no matter how much of a pain they, we love them”. Luka says setting Kim straight.

“Does that mean I’m a pain”? Juleka asks sad that her brother thinks she’s a pain.

“No no No Juleka I didn’t mean it like that. You’re a wonderful little sister I was just thinking of Alya’s twin sisters as an example”. Luka says quickly to pacify his little sister nearly in tears

“Okay”.

“Nice save Luka you’ll be a great father one day”. Kagami whispers to him as Luka’s face lights up like Rudoph’s nose.

“Thank you”. He says once he recovers.

**Scene: Ella and Etta's room. Alya wipes both twins' mouths with a napkin.**

**Ella and Etta: It's not us! It's the Sapotis!**

**(Alya leaves the room again when the twins both settle back in to sleep.)**

**Scene: Living room**

**Alya: What were we saying again?**

**Marinette: (sets the tray of cantaloupe on the coffee table, then runs over to the TV and picks up some DVD cases) Uhh...we were about to watch a movie! (chuckles and grins as she holds out three movie cases, but then notices that she's showing a DVD of a Ladybug anime; so she switches it to show the Kond Le Chien movie before chuckling again)**

**Alya: Oh, yeah! Ladybug! She's like, a high school girl. So to figure out who she really is, all we need to do is to find a girl our age who's always late to—**

**Marinette: (interrupting) Don't you think there's a reason why she keeps her identity a secret?**

**(Marinette and Alya gasp when they hear Ella and Etta chuckling again. They look to see that the two pieces of cantaloupe have been eaten. Alya groans again.)**

**Scene: Ella and Etta's room**

**Alya: (tersely) All right, that's enough! Get out of bed one more time and no one will be going to the amusement park tomorrow!**

“Wow Alya you’ll be an amazing mom some day”. Adrien says impressed with her child care abilities.

“I hope so, after all Nino will be there to help me get there”. Alya says short circuiting her boyfriend

**Ella and Etta: (chuckling) It's not us! It's the Sapotis!**

**Alya: This is your last warning! No...joke!**

**(Alya leaves the room again when the twins both settle back down.)**

**Scene: Living room**

**Alya: What were you saying about her secret identity?**

**Marinette: Ladybug needs it to protect her family and friends. Otherwise the villains could use them to get to her!**

“Girl is that your subtle way of saying “please stop looking into my secret idenity”? Alya asks seeing it now as Marinette groans

“You have no idea”.

**(Marinette and Alya once again hear Ella and Etta chuckling. They look to see that someone is using the remote to select an episode of Kond Le Chien. Alya walks in front of TV and groans angrily. Ella and Etta respond with laughter.)**

**Ella and Etta: It's not us! It's the—!**

**Alya: That's it! (picks up the twins)**

**Scene: Ella and Etta's room. Alya carries the twins to bed.**

**Ella and Etta: Come on, Alya! We won't do it again!**

**Alya: Yeah? Well, it's too late! (takes off both twins' propeller hats) We'll all go to the park when you can behave, some other day! Now go to sleep!**

“This won’t end well”. Jagged says voicing everyone's thoughts.

“You’re right for once Jagged”. Penny says impressed

“OI what do you mean for once”? He asks offended

“Times Square New Year's Eve two years ring a bell”? She asks raising an eyebrow

“We agreed to never talk about the songbird incident again”! He says offended

**(Alya leaves and shuts the door. Ella and Etta both start to cry.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: "I don't want another peep out of you!" "Wash your hands!" "Clean your room!" Kids should be able to do whatever they want to do, however they want to do it. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly, my little evil one and akumatized them! (The akuma flies out the window)**

“Adrien you’re dad is really messed up to make children into akuma’s”. Alix says angry at the crazy old man.

“I know, don’t blame it on me”. He says raising his hands in surrender

**Scene: Césaire apartment living room**

**Alya: Well, if I knew who Ladybug really was, I'd keep it a secret. I would even help her! Like say, if you were Ladybug, I'd cover for you — when you needed to transform in school, go fight the "baddies", you know?**

“And I will girl, just when we get back”. Alya says confident.

“Don’t worry about that Alya I’ll be implementing a hero hall pass that will be useful for Adrien, Marinette, and any reserve hero’s that they may bring in”. Mr. Bustier says making Adrien and Marinette sigh in relief

“Between this and the class study sessions school will be so much less stressful”. Marinette says relieved

**Marinette: Oh yeah? Well, if I was Ladybug I wouldn't even tell you, to protect you from the "baddies", you know?**

**Alya: You serious? If I was Ladybug, I'd totally tell you! Because I tell my best friend everything.**

“Aww thanks girl”. The two of them say in sync

**Marinette: You're right, Alya. You should always tell your best friend everything. So come on. Spill the beans. Are you actually Ladybug?**

**Alya: Right. Like I'm telling you. Nuh-uh. (She and Marinette laugh)**

**Scene: Ella and Etta's room. The akuma enters through the window while the twins are fighting over a propeller hat.**

**Etta: It's mine!**

**Ella: No, this one's mine!**

**Etta: No, it's mine!**

**(The akuma enters the propeller hat that the twins are fighting over. Both twins stand still with the light mask over their faces.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Sapotis, I am Hawk Moth. Your big sister's telling you what to do? Well, I'll let you be as mischievous as you want!**

**Ella and Etta: And do whatever we want? Like, stay up all night? And go to the movies? And eat lots of desserts? And drink orange juice? And still go to the amusement park?**

“Oh no he’s akumatized them together”. Adrien says worried for his friends sisters

“This is bad Adrien your father is getting stronger”. Master fu says worried

“Don’t worry Master we’ll stops him”. Adrien says soothingly

**   
  
**

**Hawk Moth: Yes, yes! But calm down. From now on, no one will ever be able to punish you, because it will always be another Sapoti's fault. All you have to do is to take Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous, and give them to your good friend, Hawk Moth. Okay?**

**Ella and Etta: Okay! (both turn into Sapotis)**

**Scene: Living room. Marinette and Alya are watching Kond Le Chien.**

**(Alya and Marinette hear laughter in the twins' room.)**

**Alya: That's it! I've totally had it with these kids! (marches over to the twins' room) Don't even try to blame this on the... (sees that her sisters have both turned into a pair of actual Sapotis) Sapotis?**

“Never ever using that story on my sisters again”. Alya says firmly

“So are you going to use the Krampus next time instead”? Luminous asks jokingly

“Good idea”. Alya says taking the idea to heart

“I was joking”.

“I’m not it’s a great idea”.

**(The Sapotis jump out of the room, knocking Alya over, and start eating the food remnants on the coffee table.)**

**Marinette: Maybe you were a little too strict with them.**

**(The Sapotis suddenly multiply themselves and start to cause chaos in the room.)**

**Alya: Normally when you're firm with kids they don't turn into monsters!**

**(Alya notices that a Sapoti is drinking from the fish tank. She tries to catch it but it leaps away. More Spots appear out of the fridge and make a huge mess in the room.)**

**Marinette: They're multiplying after they eat! (ducks down when a book flies toward her head) Aah!**

**Sapoti: (spying an open window) Window!**

**Alya: Marinette, the window! We can't let them out! (Marinette gasps, and tries to catch one of the Sapotis, but it and all but two of the clones escape from the apartment) Marinette, take care of these two! We've gotta bring them back!**

“Not sure that’s how this akuma works, after all it’s utterly ridiculous”. Chloe says groaning at the craziness of it all.

“Still better than Mr pigeon”. Adrien grumbles making Marinette laugh

**(Alya rushes out of her apartment and sees that the Sapoti clones are already causing chaos in the streets. The two remaining Sapotis aldo escape from the apartment. Tikki flies from Marinette into view next to her.)**

**Marinette: Time to transform!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette in her pajamas transforms into Ladybug.)**

**Scene: Streets of Paris**

**(Outside Le Grand Paris, Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling enter a limousine.)**

**Penny: To the airport.**

**Sapoti: (turns to look back at the passengers from the driver's seat) Rock n' roll!**

**Penny: Hey, what's going on? (she and Jagged start to scream when two Sapoti clones start to drive the limousine at a fast speed)**

**Sapotis: Left and right! Right!**

**(Nearby, another Sapoti clone falls into a garbage bin.)**

**Sapoti: Whoa!**

**(A garbageman dumps the bin into the back of a garbage truck, and numerous multiplied clones escape. Meanwhile, Théo Barbot is giving a tour to a couple on his rickshaw.)**

**Théo: On your left, La Académie des Beaux-Arts. And on your right, the Louvre museum.**

**(The bus door next to him opens to reveal Sapoti clones. They attack Théo and couples. Five of the clones ride off on the rickshaw.)**

“Oh greats it gremlins all over again”. Alya groans

“At least it’s not Godzilla babe”. Nino jokes

“Nino! You Jinxed it”. Alya bites out scaring her boyfriend, clearly showing who’s wearing the pants in the relationship.

**Sapoti driver: On the right...**

**Sapoti pedaler: La, la, la, la.**

**Sapoti rider: Wow!**

**(Elsewhere, a man is whistling while sweeping the street.)**

**Sapoti: (through a traffic cone) Traffic!**

**(Startled, the man falls down and sees the Sapoti clones laughing as they continue to cause a huge mess around him.)**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is watching the news.**

**Nadja: (on TV) These miniature monsters seem to be attacking more and more people throughout Paris! (Two Sapoti clones attack Nadja) And...oh!**

**(The screen shows the Sapotis rampaging in the streets of Paris. Another clone appears with a blonde wig to "report" the scene.)**

This got a laugh out of a few people.

**   
  
**

**Adrien: I think we better take care of this, Plagg. Plagg?**

**Plagg: (hides all of his Camembert in a cupboard) These food thieves are real dangerous! (closes the door) What are you waiting for?**

“Of course Plagg is only willing to fight when his cheese is in danger”. Adrien groans

“That’s not true Adrien, Plagg may not show it, but he’s very protective of his chosens and Tikki”. Wayzz says cheering up Adrien

“WAYZZ SHUT UP”! Plagg shouts embarrassed that his secret is out

**   
  
**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**

**Scene: Parisian streets. The Sapoti clones continue to cause chaos.**

**(One of the clones is looking at an opened traffic light control panel when Ladybug and Cat Noir both appear surrounding it.)**

**Ladybug: It's forbidden...**

**Cat Noir: ...to play around with traffic lights!**

**(The clone falls and gets its legs tangled in the wires.)**

**Ladybug: You're just in time, kitty. (removes the Sapoti's propeller hat and breaks it, but the akuma doesn't come out and instead the clone disappears)**

**Cat Noir: How'd you know to destroy the monster's hat?**

**Ladybug: I...uh... Trial and error.**

“Smart thinking Marinette, you’re starting to improve on your tricks”. Trixx says proud of Tikki’s chosen

“Thank you Trixx”.

**Cat Noir: But no akuma's been released!**

**Ladybug: No, 'cause that monster was a clone! (A Sapoti clone leaps past in between them) These Sapotis multiply every time they eat. To get to akuma, we'll have to destroy the original one — the very first one Hawk Moth akumatized.**

**Cat Noir: So you mean we've gotta catch 'em all.**

Adrien smirks before singing. “I wanna be the very best”

“Like no one ever was”. Nino

“To catch them is my real test”. Kim

“To train them is my cause”. Alix

“I will travel across the land”. Max

“Searching far and wide”. Alya

“Each pokemon to understand”. Mr Damocles

“The power that’s inside”. Chloe

“POKEMON”! Everyone

“Gotta catch them all”. Luka

“It’s you and me”. Kagami

“I know it’s my destiny”. Marinette

“POKEMON”. Everyone

“Oh your my best friend”. Rose

“In a world we must defend”. Juleka

“POKEMON”. Everyone

“Gotta catch them all”. Ivan

“Our hearts so true”. Tom

“Our courage will pull us through”. Nathaniel

“You teach me”. Adrien

“And I’ll teach you”. Marinette

“POKEMON” everyone

“Gotta catch them all”. Marc

“Gotta catch them all”. Mylene

“POKEMON”. Everyone finishes the song before bursting out laughing

**Ladybug: Come on! I thought you liked a good challenge!**

**(Cat Noir groans. He and Ladybug then work together destroying Sapoti clones in order to find the original Sapotis' akuma, but without success.)**

**Scene: Pont des Arts bridge. The Sapoti clones are messing with André and his ice cream stand.**

**(Two of the clones are bouncing on André's back while the rest are eating ice cream. Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to see that the clones have multiplied further.)**

**Cat Noir: Hey, don't eat that ice cream or things'll get catastrophic!**

“DUDE was that a pun”? Nino asks groaning

“Purrhaps”. Adrien jokes making everyone groan.

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Seize their Miraculous!**

**(The clones all charge forward, leading Ladybug and Cat Noir to try to take them all down; but the heroes end up surrounded.)**

**Cat Noir: We won't be able to destroy all their hats! There's too many of them!**

**Sapotis: Miraculous!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A teapot appears)**

**Cat Noir: A teapot?**

“How is one teapot supposed to stop all those  Sapotis”? Penny asks confused

“I have no clue”. Marinette admits

**Ladybug: It's strangely familiar. (Cat Noir starts to take down more of the clones while Ladybug tries her Lucky Vision, to no avail) It's weird. I can't find anything!**

**Cat Noir: Hurry up! My kung-fu's not enough!**

**Ladybug: (looks at the teapot again, thinking of Cat Noir's words) Of course! I know someone who can help! Gotta go! (turns to leave)**

**Cat Noir: Right now? Can't it wait?**

“Nope, Alya I think you’re going to meet Trixx soon”. Marinette says figuring it out.

“Really? YES time for my superhero debut ` ` `.Alya says excited to see this.

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: No, it can't. You've gotta trust me on this one.**

**Sapotis: Miraculous!**

**Cat Noir: (twirls his staff at the clones) Go on, M'Lady!**

**(Ladybug leaps away to her destination.)**

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Master Fu is drinking a cup of tea.**

**Master Fu: (hears knocking on his door) Mmm. It's open.**

**Marinette: (opens the door) Hello, Master Fu.**

**Master Fu: Hello, Marinette.**

**Wayzz: (flies out of the gramophone's pavilion) Marinette? But you're not supposed to come to Master Fu's place!**

“I see Marinette another hero will certainly help with deafetting this akuma”. Fu says agreeing to the plan.

“So Fu, when can I have my Miraculous”? Alya asks like a child the day before Christmas.

“We will see”. He says mysteriously

“AWWW MAN”.

**Master Fu: Let her talk, Wayzz.**

**Marinette: Master, I used my Lucky Charm, but strangely, I think it was a hint which was telling me to come here in a way.**

**Master Fu: I see.**

**Wayzz: Hmm?**

**Master Fu: Marinette, I taught you all about the Miraculous and their powers. You know that yours works in a very mysterious way. I think it's trying to tell us that you need help this time. (stands on top of a stool to access the gramophone, but then hesitates) I don't know if it's safe. I already took an enormous risk by putting two Miraculous into circulation.**

**Marinette: And you were right to do it. Cat Noir and I are very careful.**

**Master Fu: Hmmm. (opens the gramophone to reveal the Miraculous jewelry box, and places the box between him and Marinette.) Marinette, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you in this mission.**

**(All of the chest drawers open to reveal the current fourteen Miraculouses stored inside, including twelve never before shown.)**

“So there’s a Ladybug, Black cat, Fox, Turtle, Bee, Butterfly, and Peacock miraculous, but what are the other 12”? Max asks adding everything up.

“There are miraculouses for the 12 chines zodiacs, the Monkey, Pig, Roster, Snake, Mouse, Ox, Horse, Dog, Ram, Rabbit, Tiger, and Dragon. You’ll see these in use in the future”. Luminous explains satisfying everyone.

“Can’t wait”.

**Marinette: Wow!**

**Master Fu: Choose wisely. Such powers are meant to serve the greater good. They must never get into the wrong hands.**

**Marinette: Like Hawk Moth's.**

**Master Fu: Yes. Once the mission is over, you must retrieve the Miraculous from them and bring it back to me. Until we've unlocked all the secrets of the spellbook, it's too dangerous to allow any more Miraculous to be out in the open for very long.**

“Aww so the miraculous is just on loan, but what if Hawkdaddy tries something like on hero’s day, and has someone follow Marinette, and learns where you live. He could take all the miraculouses for himself”. Alya asks as Fu thinks about it.

“Let’s see what the future has to hold first before we make any decisions”. He decisions as Alya leaves the matter alone, for now.

**Marinette: Mmm.**

**Master Fu: Is there anyone you can think of, Marinette?**

**(Marinette is about to grab the Bee Miraculous, but changes her mind and takes the Fox Miraculous instead.)**

**Marinette: Yes, Master. I know just the right person!**

“Aww thanks girl, but I have a question for everyone”. Alya says catching their attention.

“What’s the over under until Marinette tries to give Adrien a miraculous”? Alya asks making a couple people laugh

“Hopefully she doesn’t that will be difficult to explain”. Adrien says nervously hoping that doesn’t happen.

**   
  
**

**Master Fu: (nods) Mmm.**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Several Sapoti clones are hanging onto poles of the spinning carousel.**

**Alya: Listen! We can renegotiate the amusement park idea if you want, 'kay? But first, I need you to chill out and come back home with me.**

**(Ladybug shows up in front of Alya. Using her yo-yo, she stops the carousel and then removes all the propeller hats from the clones, making them all disappear.)**

**Alya: Ladybug! My sisters have been akumatized! I need to find them and bring them back home!**

**Ladybug: There's a way for you to find your sisters. But we're gonna need your help! You interested?**

**Alya: (excitedly) Me? Help you superheroes? You bet I am! Just wait till I tell Marinette about this! (takes out her phone)**

“No telling anyone if I want to be a hero, Message received”. Alya admits raising her hands in defeat.

**Ladybug: Hold on now. This has to be a secret. Not a word to your friends or on the Ladyblog.**

**Alya: Oh, right. (puts phone away) Understood.**

**Ladybug: (as she holds out the Miraculous box to Alya) Alya Césaire, here is the Miraculous of the Fox, which grants the power of illusion. You will use it for the greater good. (Alya takes the box) Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?**

**Alya: Totally, Ladybug. (Ladybug nods her head. Alya places the box in the palm of her hand and opens it. A glow appears out of the box) Wha? What is that thing?**

“HEY don’t call me a thing”! Trixx says in joke offence.

“Sorry Trixx I won’t call you a thing again I promise”. Alya says crossing her heart

**(Trixx appears between Ladybug and Alya.)**

**Trixx: I am not a thing. My name is Trixx, and I'm your kwami!**

**Alya: My kwami? I know! You're what gives superheroes their superpowers, right?**

**Trixx: (to Ladybug) Not bad.**

**Ladybug: She's an expert.**

“Damn straight I am”! Alya says proud 

“We know babe we know”. Nino says amused by his girlfriend.

**Alya: Mind blown! (to Ladybug) By the way, how old are you? Do you have any idea of Cat Noir's true identity? There's no way—**

**Ladybug: Stay focused, Alya.**

**Alya: Sorry, Ladybug. (puts on the necklace)**

**Ladybug: Ready to become a superhero?**

**Trixx: You just need to say one thing: "Trixx, let's pounce!"**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Alya: Trixx, let's pounce! (Alya transforms into Rena Rouge for the first time.)**

“Hey babe”. Nino says catching Alya’s attention

“What”?

“Did I ever tell you you look gorgeous in that outfit”. He whispers to her as Alya smiles

“No but you better often”. She says teasingly

“Promise”. 

**Rena Rouge: This is so awesome! But I look like Lila when she was akumatized in this suit.**

“Can we make some changes Trixx so I don’t look like Lila”? Alya asks her Kwami

“Sure just give me some ideas”. The kwami agrees with the plan

**Ladybug: Yes, but the superhero version! Come on; I'll explain the rest to you on the way!**

**(Ladybug swings her yo-yo to get up to a building's roof. Rena Rouge jumps up to follow her, shrieking in amazement. She looks around Paris as they both jump from roof to roof.)**

**Rena Rouge: Wow! This is so cool!**

**Ladybug: Mission first!**

**(Ladybug and Rena Rouge continue to jump to look for Cat Noir.)**

**Scene: Parisian streets. Cat Noir continues to try to take down the Sapoti clones.**

**Cat Noir: Huh? (as more clones appear behind a truck, he uses his staff to knock some of them down) What's taking so long, Ladybug?**

“We’re coming”. Alya and Marinette say in sync before bursting out laughing.

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) There, my Sapotis! Take his Miraculous from him!**

**(The Sapoti clones pile on top of Cat Noir, trapping him. One of them is about to take his ring off, but Ladybug arrives just in time to break the propellers and cause all the clones in the pile to disappear. Ladybug and Rena Rouge start to take down the clones one by one.)**

**Rena Rouge: This is so insane! I've got powers and I'm fighting supervillains!**

“I wanna fight super villains too”. Kim yells as a couple people agree, being a hero would rock.

**(Cat Noir looks up to see both Ladybug and Rena Rouge in heroic poses.)**

**Cat Noir: Whoa! Who's this superhero friend of yours? No offense, but I thought I was the only one!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, I like to meet...uh...**

**Rena Rouge: Uh...Rena Rouge! Yeah, my name is Rena Rouge!**

“I’m surprised Alya you didn’t come up with a superhero name sooner”. Chloe says to her revenge buddy.

“Oh I have, just never fox themed names before”. Alya admits.

**Cat Noir: Well, sneaky fox, think you'll be as sneaky as a cat?**

**Ladybug: Um...**

**Rena Rouge: I don't know. Should we take bets? (rings Cat Noir's collar bell)**

**Cat Noir: Your friend seems pretty good.**

**Ladybug: I surround myself with only the best!**

**Cat Noir: (to Rena Rouge) Welcome to our team! If you need any cool superhero tips, you know where to come! (kisses her hand chivalrously)**

**Rena Rouge: (teasingly) Really? You're gonna give me Ladybug's phone number? (Ladybug chuckles at her in amusement)**

“Nevermind I already have it”. Alya says making a couple people laugh

“Yeah we all do”. ALix says as a couple people frown

“Actually I don’t”. Kagami admits

“Me either”. Luka says

“Or me”. Marc adds.

“Huh I guess we’ll fix that later”. Marinette admits as they start planning on doing a phone number ex strange before they leave.

**Cat Noir: I have a feeling that working with you is going to be a lot of fun!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) A new hero. So I was right! There are indeed other Miraculous in the city! Sapotis, listen to me! Three superheroes are nothing against you! There are still enough of you to destroy everything! So band together and take their Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers and there'll be no more mischief!**

“Wait how did he know there were more miraculouses in the City”? Sabrina asks confused

“I guess he just though if the Ladybug, and Black Cat miraculouses were in the city, others must be as well”. Max says thinking it over.

“This does not bode well”. Fu says nervously

**(The Sapoti clones all come together and block the three heroes' way.)**

**Rena Rouge: We're surrounded!**

**Ladybug: We're retreating!**

**(The heroes all run off and jump up to retreat on top of the columns of a building.)**

**Cat Noir: There must be thousands of them!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A unicycle appears)**

**Cat Noir: A unicycle?**

**(Ladybug looks around with her Lucky Vision and sees the rickshaw, a garbage bin, four rakes, two traffic cones, Cat Noir's staff, Rena Rouge's flute, and finally the unicycle. She gasps when she notices that some of the clones have already climbed up to the roof.)**

**Sapoti: Miraculous!**

**Cat Noir: Whenever you're ready, M'Lady! (He and Rena Rouge leap away)**

**(Ladybug jumps down. She uses her yo-yo to get the garbage bin.)**

**Sapotis: (through the traffic cone) Hello!**

**(Ladybug grabs one clone's traffic cone.)**

**Sapoti: (through the traffic cone) Traffic!**

**Rena Rouge: Rakes? Unicycle wheel? Traffic cone? Tape? Trash can! Do you always make it this complicated when you're saving Paris?**

“YES”! Everyone says in agreement having seen just how crazy her plans get.

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: Trust me, Rena Rouge. (Cat Noir lowers his extended staff to create a beam so they can cross over to another building) Here we go!**

**(One of the Sapoti clones is about to follow them, but Cat Noir pulls his staff away from it. The other clones catch it from falling as the heroes push the garbage bin to another location to carry out Ladybug's plan.)**

**Scene: Hôtel de Ville. The clones are wreaking havoc inside the building. Some of them draw onto a portrait of André Bourgeois with a black permanent marker while others are posing for a picture in front of a bust sculpture.**

“Nice graffiti”. Alix says proudly

“Ture, but next time not on my Daddy’s portrait”. Chloe groans knowing that the lucky charm will clean it up.

**Sapotis: Cheese!**

**(The clones in the building all stop what they're doing when they hear Ladybug's voice.)**

**Ladybug: (riding on the rickshaw while yelling through the traffic cone) Hear ye, hear ye! Sapoti-Land, the amusement park of the future, is about to open! Mischief of all types are permitted in Sapoti-land! All-you-can-eat desserts! Fountains of orange juice! Big-kid movies and video games!**

**(On a roof, Rena Rouge tapes the unicycle and rakes together.)**

**Cat Noir: All right, Rena Rouge! Time to use your power!**

**Rena Rouge: (takes out her flute) I've never tried it. I hope it works.**

“He princess we should give them some training outside Akuma fights just in case”. Adrien suggests existing everyone

“We’ll see”.

**Cat Noir: Just think of the illusion you want to create. Stay focused!**

**Rena Rouge: (blows onto her flute and forms a ball of energy at the far end of it) Mirage! (throws the ball of energy and creates an illusion of an amusement park. The Sapoti clones all charge toward it) Awesome! (gasps when she hears a beep) My necklace is flashing. Um, that means I'm gonna change back soon, right?**

**Cat Noir: Yeah. But it's okay if I see who you are. I can keep a secret.**

**Rena Rouge: Naughty kitty. You know very well that our identities must remain secret.**

“Yet you still look for mine”. Marinette groans

“Just doing my job as a reporter, but don’t worry I’ll get off the secret identity case when we get back.'' Alya promises alowong Marinette to relax.

“Thank goodness”.

**Cat Noir: Good job. You're a fast learner.**

**Rena Rouge: (doing high-five gestures with Cat Noir) If you need any superhero tips, you know where to come.**

**Cat Noir: Mm-hmm.**

**Ladybug: (to the Sapoti clones) Follow me, and I'll take you to Sapoti-Land! Where there's no bedtime! Where everything goes!**

**Sapotis: Sapoti-Land!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) No, wait! Don't go there! Ladybug's trying to trap you!**

“Good luck Hawkmoth My sisters listen to no one.'' Alya laughs like a maniac.

**(After the rickshaw bumps into two buildings, Ladybug jumps forward into the narrow alley between them.)**

**Sapotis: Sapoti-Land! (The clones all jump past the rickshaw and continue to run into the alley)**

**Ladybug: Phase two, Cat Noir! Now! (Cat Noir places his staff into the unicycle to form an axle) Step right up! Step right up! The Sapotis get in for free!**

**Cat Noir: All the Spots are in the alley! Phase three!**

**Rena Rouge: Is this really gonna work?**

**Cat Noir: Oh, don't worry. Sometimes it's even more absurd than this! (places the unicycle in the alley) Your turn, Ladybug!**

“Ain’t that the truth”. Alix laughs with the rest of the burn squad (Alix, Kim, Plagg, Jagged, & Trixx if you need a reminder who’s on it)

**(Ladybug jumps up to use her yo-yo to start the wheel of the unicycle spinning. The rakes on each side knock all the hats off the clones as they run underneath, and Rena Rouge and Cat Noir catch them in the garbage bin. Shortly the illusion disappears and all the clones are surprised to see that "Sapoti-Land" is gone.)**

**Rena Rouge: We've got all the hats, Ladybug!**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (disintegrates the garbage bin with the hats)**

**(Ladybug jumps up and kicks the garbage bin into black dust, destroying it along with all the hats. The Sapotis clones all disappear, leaving two remaining. The two Sapotis turn back into Ella and Etta.)**

**Ella and Etta: Huh?**

“I can’t believe that worked”. Penny says amazed

“I can THAT’S MY AMAZING NIECE”! Jagged shouts proudly

**   
  
**

**(The akuma appears out of the dust.)**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! (releases the now purified akuma) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous Wave fixes all the damage caused)**

**Cat Noir, Ladybug, and Rena Rouge: (3-way fist-bump) Pound it! (They jump down from the roof and landed in front of Ella and Etta)**

**Rena Rouge: Ett—! (Ladybug stops her from saying one of the twins' names) Uh...gotta get going! Uh...before I transform back!**

**Cat Noir: Looking forward to fighting villains with you again, Rena Rouge!**

“I can’t wait either Adrien”. Alya says as her Adrien, and Marinette look to each other.

“Pound it”. They say doing a three way pound it.

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: (to Rena Rouge) I'll join you.**

**Rena Rouge: Bye, kitty! (heads off into the alley)**

**Cat Noir: Meow!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, can you make sure the two girls get back home safely? (Cat Noir nods)**

**Cat Noir: (to Ella and Etta) Okay, who's gonna tell me where you live?**

**Ella and Etta: (pouncing onto Cat Noir) I will!**

**(Ladybug watches them chuckling before she leaves to follow Rena Rouge.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: You and your friends have defeated me this time, Ladybug! But thanks to you, now I know there are other Miraculous in Paris! And most likely, a guardian!**

**Scene: Parisian streets. Ladybug and Rena Rouge land, and the latter detransforms.**

**Alya: (to Trixx) That was unreal!**

**Ladybug: You've really helped us a lot. Thank you, Alya. (holds out her hand to take back the Fox Miraculous)**

**Alya: Uh... You know, if I held onto it, I could help you again.**

**Ladybug: You made a promise.**

**Alya: Oh please, Ladybug?! We'd make a great team! I could help Cat Noir and you every day!**

**Ladybug: (her earrings ring) I'm about to transform back! Hurry!**

**Alya: Please?**

**Ladybug: I have to go! I'm trusting you! (opens a nearby door and goes inside, so she can detransform)**

**Trixx: You're absolutely right, Alya. I'm sure the three of you would make quite the team! You have all the makings of a true superhero. You're strong, brave; but most of all, you're trustworthy. (Remembering her promise, Alya frowns in remorse)**

“Wait did you use reverse phycology on me to give back the miraculous”? Alya asks her kwami who’s trying to look innocent.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not”. Trixx says not really answering her question.

**(Inside the building, Ladybug transforms back into Marinette. She sighs disappointedly because Alya refused to return the Fox Miraculous. She gasps when she suddenly hears a sound outside. Tikki hides behind Marinette when someone opens the door. They look down to see Alya's hand place the box inside the door before it shuts again. Marinette chuckles in relief.)**

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Master Fu places the Fox Miraculous back into the chest.**

**Master Fu: You made the right choice, Marinette. Thanks to you, Paris has been saved from evil yet again.**

**(Marinette chuckles.)**

“I’m very impressed Marinette, I know I made the perfect choice making you te'o Ladybug, and Chat Noir”. Fu says proud at the team that is forming

“Thank you Master”. They say together happy for the praise.

**Scene: Césaire apartment. Alya opens the door when Marinette rings the doorbell.**

**Alya: Marinette! Are you okay?**

**Marinette: I tried calling you tons of time! Why weren't you answering?**

**Alya: Wait till you hear! Something crazy happened to me!**

**Marinette: Really? What happened?**

**Alya: I...well...my battery died. (chuckles nervously) Can you believe it? My brand new phone. Super letdown, huh?**

“Nice save Alya, I knew you could keep the secret”. Marinette says proud she made the right choice.

“Thanks girl”.

**Marinette: (chuckles) I'm just glad you're safe. (hugs Alya)**

**Alya: Ditto. (After they hug, Alya puts a tray with a pitcher of orange juice and two empty glasses on the coffee table) Keep the noise down. My sisters are asleep at last.**

**Marinette: Phew! (sits on the couch) All's well that ends well.**

**Alya: Thanks to Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

**Marinette: I heard they had another superhero with them tonight! A girl!**

**Alya: Huh? No! Seriously? I...had no idea! Who was it?**

**Marinette: Aren't we gonna watch a movie?’**

“Looking for praise babe”? Nino asks teasingly as he gets a kiss on the lips

“My sweet clueless boy, shut up”. She says making Nino’s brain stop.

**Alya: Oh come on! Please! Did you see her? Did you at least know what her name was? Or what did she look like? Come on, girl, tell me everything!**

**(Marinette chuckles in amusement.)**

“And that was the last episode for the night. Now before you relate to your rooms I have something important to say”. Luminous says stopping the episode

“What’s wrong”? Marinette asks worried.

“You’ll learn why in the morning, but we will not be drawing the next episode out of my hat”. Luminous says shocking everyone who’s been here since season1

“What”?

“Why”?

“What’s going on dudette”?

“You’ll see next time I promise, now can everyone go to their rooms”. Luminous requests as everyone goes to their room but she hold Fu back for a moment to whisper something into his ear.  _ “The MIracle Box is in your room so you can keep it close”. _ She tells fu before he heads to his room.

TO BE CONTINUED

**   
  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone next weeks chapter is already decided so no voting for an episode this week.


	6. C.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pin takes over hosting a reaction, lets see how it goes

Everyone walks into the viewing room the next morning all rested up, but the first thing they notice when entering the room is that their host Luminous isn’t in the room, only her Familiar is there instead.

“Pin? What are you doing here? Where’s Luminous”? Marinette asks the albino squirrel, before she could respond Jagged steps in.

“Ahh Marinette that’s a squirrel in a necktie, I doubt it could tell you anything”. He says confused as a feminin child like voice pipes up.

“I am not a thing, my name is Pin, and I’m Luminous familiar. Now as to where my theft is well, she just got her wisdom teeth removed the other day and needs a couple of days to relax, and recover. But you know as the saying goes “the show must go on”, so I’m taking over this time. Now everyone in your seats or you’ll meet my little friend”. Pin says pulling a cast iron pan out of somewhere. Everyone gets in their seats waiting for the hat.

“So who’s picking the episode this time Miss Pin”? Kim asks a little afraid of the squirrel having been on the receiving end of the pan before.

“Luminous did, she insisted that we watch the christmas special this time. Any complaints”? She asks holding her pan up with a dark grin.

“No squirrel dudette”.

“I’m good.

“On with the show”.

“Good now let's start”. Pin says starting the episode.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Bakery. Marinette, Alya and Manon enter the Bakery.**

**Tom & Sabine: ♫ Merry Christmas to all! ♫**

**Marinette: ♫ Mom and Dad, I'll help you in the bakery. To hand the Christmas logs to all my friends you see. ♫ (Marinette passes the log to Alya but it falls. Alya catches it.) ♫ Merry Christmas Alya and your family! ♫**

“Oh no is this a musical”? Kim asks groaning before getting hit on the back of the head with a pan. “OWW”!

“You’ll find out Banana boy, now no more baka questions”. Pin says just to mess with the boy

“I’m not a banana, he is”. Kim says pointing to Adrien

“HEY”!

“Well you’re not wrong”. Pin says agreeing having sceen season 3 and Mr. banna.

**Alya: ♫ Thanks my BFF, the same to you three! ♫**

**(Alix and her father arrives. Marinette passes the log to them.)**

**Marinette: ♫ Alix and her dad, Merry Christmas to you! ♫**

**Mr. Kubdel: ♫ Tom, Sabine, Marinette Happy Holidays too. ♫**

**(Rose and Juleka arrives. Marinette passes the log to them.)**

**Marinette: ♫ Rose and Juleka, gifts for you, you bet! ♫**

**Rose: ♫ Merry Christmas to you! ♫**

**Juleka: ♫ Merry Christmas Marinette. ♫**

**(Nadja arrives. Marinette passes Manon to her with the log.)**

**Marinette: Manon, ♫ Merry Christmas, and Nadja! ♫ (Nino arrives. Marinette passes the log.) ♫ Merry Christmas, Nino (Sabrina arrives. Marinette passes Manon to her with the log.) and Sabrina! ♫ ♫ Merry Christmas, Chl- ♫ (Chloé and her father arrives. Marinette stops singing.)**

**Chloé: Do you want a photo?**

“Oh thank goodness I’m not singing, while I may be fabulous at most things singing is not one”. Chloe says relived the song is over

“I wouldn’t say that Chloe remember when we were young and did anime karaoke together”? Adrien asks remembering pre his Mom's disappearance.

“We agreed to never speak of that again”. She grumbles at the memory.

**Sabine: Marinette, it's Christmas!**

**(Marinette sings as she gives Chloé the log.)**

**Marinette: ♫ Merry Christmas, Chloé. ♫**

**Chloé: Could you repeat that? I couldn't hear you.**

**(Marinette sings even louder)**

**Marinette: ♫ MERRY CHRISTMAS CHLOÉ! ♫**

**André: Chloé, it's Christmas.**

**(Chloé sings towards Marinette.)**

**Chloé: ♫ MERRY CHRISTMAS MARINETTE! ♫ (Whispers) But I hate your guts, don't you forget!**

**Tom, Sabine, Marinette & André: ♫ Merry Christmas to all! ♫**

“This is going to get old quickly”. Max predicts getting a few nods in agreement

“No it’s not musicals are romantic after all”. Rose disagrees with hearts in here eyes remembering some of her favorite musicals.

**(Chloé and her father leaves. Tom and Sabine kisses Marinette. Adrien's bodyguard arrives.)**

**Marinette: Adrien's bodyguard. The present! I'll be right back! (runs off to her room.)**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette searching for her present.**

**Marinette: I don't believe this! Where's the gift? Where did I put it? I'm so lame!**

**(Tikki flies out and pulls the present.)**

**Tikki: It's right here, Marinette. See?**

“Who do you think the present is for”? Kagami asks Luka

“I bet you a dozen cookies it’s for Adrien”. He says with a warm smile

“Oh Luka, I’m not dumb enough to take that bet”. She says making them blush, while Pin watches the two teens wanting to bang her head against the wall, before she comes up with an idea.

** _That_ ** _ might just work. _ The familiar thinks to herself before going to put her plan into action.

**   
  
**

**Marinette: (takes the present) Ah! Thanks, Tikki.**

**Scene: Bakery. Sabine waves goodbye to Adrien's bodyguard.**

**Marinette: Huh? (leaves the bakery.)**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Marinette calls out for Adrien's bodyguard.**

**Marinette: Excuse me? Wait! If you don't mind, this is.. this is for Adrien.**

**(Adrien's bodyguard takes the gift.)**

**Marinette: Can you wish him a Merry Christmas from me, that is.. I mean it could be from you too, in fact Merry Christmas to you from.. um, ah.. me, of course.. ah (laughs. Marinette waves goodbye and the bodyguard leaves.) I hope Adrien has a good Christmas. (looks the skies and an image of Adrien appears.)**

“Let’s just hope this isn’t a repeat of his birthday present from the bubbler”. Alya jokes making a few people laugh.

“Don’t remind me”. Marinette groans remembering that and the valentines day card incidents.

“Ya me either, I’m going to have a talk with Nathile about that when we get back, even if she’s a villain”. Adrien agrees not looking forward to that talk.

**Scene: Agreste mansion. Adrien and Nathalie are decorating the Christmas tree.**

**Adrien: Check it out, Nathalie. Do you think he will like all the decorations?**

**(Adrien's bodyguard enters the house.)**

**Adrien: He should be down here already. Did you call him?**

**Nathalie: Perhaps we should give him... a few more minutes.**

“Meaning the bastard isn’t coming right”? Jagged asks as sunshine boy nods in agreement.

“Pretty much”.

“Jagged watch your language there are children here”! Penny scholds the rock star despite agreeing with him.

“What I’m right Aren’t I”? He asks not understanding what he did wrong.

**(Adrien looks disappointed.)**

**Adrien: What's the point? He's not coming. (Adrien walks and his bodyguard gives him Marinette's present.) Thank you. (Adrien walks up to his room.) Merry Christmas both of you.**

**Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel is looking at a picture of his wife.**

**(Nathalie knocks the door.)**

**Gabriel: Yes?**

**(Nathalie enters the room.)**

**Nathalie: I can imagine how difficult it must be for you, sir. But it's also Adrien's first Christmas without his mother. I really think, sir…**

“Wow she’s only been gone that short amount of time”? Nino aks surprised she’s only been gone such a short amount of time.

“Ya but it feels like forever”. Adrien says with an anime style depression cloud above his head. Befor pretty much everyone in the room goes to give him a hug.

**Gabriel: I know, you're right. I'll go see him. I just need a little more time.**

**Nathalie: Of course. (leaves the room)**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is seen complaining about his father.**

**Adrien: He's still only thinking of himself! I just want this terrible day to be over and done with! I hate Christmas!**

“What who could hate christmas”? Rose asks horrified at the idea.

“Danny Phantom”. Pin says as everyone looks at her confused

“Who’s that”? Marinette asks cerious at the odd last name.

“A half human half ghost teenage superhero, whose parents fight obsessively every year if santa is real or not. They fight so much about it it’s ruined every single one of Danny’s Christmasses, and he grew to hate the holiday”. Pin explains as everyone symphisies with the poor halfa hero

“Of poor Danny does he still hate christmas”? Rose asks wanting to know how it ends.

“I’ll send you a link to the episode so you can watch it tonight and find out for yourself”. Pin says ending the conversation.

**   
  
**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Scene: The street of Paris. Cat Noir is running.**

**Cat Noir: ♫ It's Christmas in Paris, all is cheery and bright! But I'm all alone tonight. (Marinette and her parents are seen having a Christmas dinner.) Families are together, with their gifts by their side. Only Cat Noir's alone tonight. (Chloé and her father are seen having a Christmas dinner.) There's no warmth for me, no tenderness for me. I'm alone like a cat in the night! I'm a sad lonely kitty! won't anyone take pity? Cat Noir is alone tonight! Cat Noir is alone tonight! ♫**

“Adrien you don’t have to be alone on christmas”. Sabine says to the poor boy.

“You can come to our house, after all you’re welcome”. Tom says extending the offer

“Thanks I’ll be sure to come by”. Adrien accepts the offer, his christmas looking a little better now.

**Scene: Hôtel de Ville. Cat Noir is seen singing.**

**Cat Noir: ♫ No cares about me, if I'm lost or I'm found and I'm just a cat in the night! I'll take your symbol of joy and burn it to the ground. I'm the vengeful cat of the night! I'm the vengeful cat of the night! Ca-ta-cly-sm! ♫ (He attempts to use his power against the Christmas tree but a vision of his mother appears.) I can't do it! I can't do it! (He uses his power against a Gabriel advertisement and it collapses.)**

“I have to admit Adrikins, I’m surprised you didn’t do that sooner.'' Chloe says impressed it took him this long to destroy one of his ads.

“You know what Chloe me too”. Adrien Agrees that he kinda wishes he did that sooner.

“Bad Kitty no destroying your father day job”. Marinette schools Adrien with a slap to the arm.

“To be fair, is his day job being a fashion designer, or waiting in his evil layer to turn people into akuma’s”? Adrien asks making the room go silent.

“Good question”. Max says thinking it over, and not getting an answer.

** ♫ I'm cold and alone, I don't want to be in pain. All that anger was all in vain. I need to go back home to try and find a way. Tomorrow will be a brand new day. ♫ Let's go home now. Plagg, claws out. (Cat Noir transforms back into Adrien.)**

**Adrien: Plagg? Plagg!?**

**Plagg: ♫ I wish that I can help you, to assist with your transformation. But I can't Adrien, don't you see? I'm tired and distress, I got nothing to digest, I'm weak and I'm running out empty. ♫**

“Should have known the great kwami of destruction only sings about cheese”. Pollon says making her fellow Kwami’s laugh.

“Hey keep this up and this will become an even greater tragedy than Shakespeare's first play remember that”? Plagg asks causing them to laugh even more

**   
  
**

**Adrien: Plagg? Plagg, what have I done? Wait, I'll help you! (Adrien searches for Camembert and finds Marinette's present. He unwraps it, finding that it's a hat, and puts Plagg on it. He notices a letter signed by Marinette and reads it.) "Merry Christmas". Signed Marinette. She's so awesome! We're going to fix you right up, Plagg! (puts the letter back to his shirt. bell rings) Do you hear that? It's Christmas! (he stands up and the letter falls.) Merry Christmas, Plagg.**

**Plagg: Merry Christmas, Adrien.**

“Hey Plagg does care”. Kim says in false surprise, before getting hit with a cast iron pan.

“Hey can I borrow that real quick”? Plagg asks Pin

“Sure”. She says sadistically handing him the pan.

“Thanks, and this is for saying I don’t care”. Plagg says hitting Kim with the pan again.

“OWW”!

**Scene: Outside Adrien's room. Gabriel walks up the stairs, carrying a present. He walks into Adrien's room smiling.**

**Gabriel: Adrien. Adrien? (notices open window) Adrien!! (Nathalie and Adrien's chauffeur walk in.) Go and find him immediately! Immediately!**

**Nathalie: Hello? Yes, Merry Christmas.**

**Nino: No Ma'am, he's not at my house.**

**Alya: Adrien? Isn't he at home?**

**Kim: He's been kidnapped? No joke.**

“Kim it’s a higher probability that Adrien will run away from home than being kidnapped”. Max says doing the math.

“That’s kinda sad bro”. Nino says looking over to his friend

“I can’t wait to be old enough to move out away from father”. Adrien admits with a shrug.

**   
  
**

**Roger: Don't worry, Sabrina. We'll find your friend wherever he is.**

**Sabine: Kidnapped? I'm sure there's another explanation.**

**Tom: Let's take a look around the neighborhood, just in case. The presents can wait. You wanna come, Marinette?**

**Marinette: I'm not feeling so great, I'll just wait here at home and if I hear anything, I'll call you right away. 'kay? Quick, we've gotta find Adrien.**

**   
  
**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

“Okay that makes more sense, I thought you were going crazy girl, for not looking for Adrien”. Alya says relieved

“Alya you should know me better”. Marinette says in fake offence.

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Adrien walks in the cold. He talks to Plagg.**

**Adrien: Don't worry, Plagg, I'll find you something to eat. I can't promise it'll be Camembert.**

**Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho! No need to grab now, children. Good old Santa Claus has a gift for everyone.**

**Girl: These gifts are so lame, and I bet this is totally fake!**

**Santa: Hey! Easy on the beard.**

**Boy: Yeah! Totally. No way you're the real Santa Claus.**

“That couldn’t be santa, there’s no way he could live this long, even with Magic, fu’s living proof”. Max says losing his mind.

“Should I be offended by that comment”? Fu asks jokingly.

“Of course not Master”. Wayzz says to his guardian

**   
  
**

**Adrien: Hey! What's wrong with you? Even if he's not the real one, what would Santa think of your behavior?**

**Man: The young man's absolutely right. kids, say sorry right now.**

**Kids: Sorry, Santa Claus.**

**Santa: It's no big deal, children. Merry Christmas anyway.**

**Man: Same to you.**

**Adrien: I'm sorry Sir, are you okay?**

**Santa: Fine. Don't worry, I'm a tough old Santa. But, what are you doing out at this time of night? Are you lost? You're not exactly dressed for the cold weather. Maybe you'd like some hot chocolate, I've got some left.**

“Where is he keeping it”? Nathaniel asks looking around the slight.

“Magic”? Alix suggests

**   
  
**

**Adrien: Yeah, I'd love some Sir, doesn't get much better than that.**

**(Plagg comes out of Adrien's Christmas hat)**

**Plagg: Ahem!**

**Adrien: Except maybe a slice of Camembert?**

**Santa: Oh you're in luck! I've still got some sandwich leftover. This is some of the smelliest cheese I've ever come across. Hmm, that smells… perfect. To each it's own. So you're not lost then, I hope.**

“ does he just have everything anyone needs at any time”? Kim asks for once not getting a pan to the head.

“No clue”. Marinette says amazed some actually likes that stuff.

**(Adrien feeds Plagg one slice of Camembert)**

**Adrien: It's my first Christmas without my mom, sir. And my father…**

**Santa: Doesn't know how to move on? I understand. But you dad must be wondering where you are, you know. He must be very worried about you. Now that you've gotten out of the house and cleared your thoughts a bit, don't you think it'd be a good idea to go home?**

**Adrien: Yeah, you're right.**

**Santa: Atta boy, that's what Christmas is all about. Families together. I'll take you there on my sleigh.**

**Adrien: C'mon, Plagg. Alright, but you put this on.**

**Santa: Hmm?**

**Adrien: The friend who gave it to me would want you to have it.**

**Santa: A present, for me?**

“Wow adrien that was really generous of you”. Kagami says impressed.

“I have to agree”. Luka says looking over to Kagami.

“UHH Luka Kagami”. Chloe says getting their attention

“What”?

“What is it”? They ask

“You might want to look right above you”. Chloe says pointing above them, as they look up they see a piece of mistletoe right above their heads. On a string coming from a stick Pin is holding.

“Uhh oh”. Luka says not sure how to react.

“You know what this means”. Chloe says with a sharp grin

“You two have to kiss”. Rose finishes for her. Kagami and Luka look to each other blushing before leaning forward into their very first kiss, as everyone starts to cheer at what’s finally happening. After around 45 seconds they separate blushing.

“So”. Luka starts

“Go on a date with me when we get back”. Kagmi finishes as everyone cheers to the new couple.

“Yes' '. he agrees as they cuddle back up to finish the episode.

**Adrien: Everyone deserves a Christmas present.**

**Santa: Thanks a lot, son.**

**Scene: Outside Hôtel de Ville. Ladybug swings by and sees the damage caused by Cat Noir's Cataclysm.**

**Ladybug: (singing) ♫ There is only one thing this kind of damage can bring, Cat Noir's Cataclysm, am I right? And look this gift wrap too, it's an important clue, it's from my present to Adrien tonight. Adrien disappears, and Cat Noir steps in, he must be working to protect him. My only explanation, my speculation, is that some supervillain is after Adrien. It's a good thing I'm here, I'll protect him without fear, this boy that I secretly love. Now with all of my might, I'll save you tonight, you're the boy that I secretly love. If you'll never know it's true, I'll be there for you, you're the boy that I secretly love. But what would you do if you knew what's true, that's why I so secretly love you. ♫**

“Uh oh marinette's jumping to conclusions again”. Alya says nervously

“That’s never good”. Chloe agrees

“HEY”!

**Ladybug: Who could possibly been akumatized on Christmas Eve? Footsteps.**

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Santa Claus is taking Adrien home in his sleigh.**

**Adrien: How about you, sir? Where will you be celebrating Christmas?**

**Santa: Me? I have all of Paris. The whole world even! Ho, ho, ho!**

**Adrien: All by yourself, huh? Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Take me back home and have Christmas with us! I need you to bring the Christmas spirit back into our home.**

“I doubt Hawkdaddy would agree to that.'' Nino says knowing Adriens old man

“It’ll be worth a shot who knows maybe Father heart will grow three sizes this day”. Adrien references the grinch.

“Ya then your Dad will be as nice as Mommy nice thought though Adrikins”. Chloe schoffs at the idea.

“Still an improvement”. Adrien says making Chloe sweatdrop.

**Santa: All right then. But I can't stay for too long, you do know that Santa's very busy at Christmas time.**

**Adrien: Thank you!**

**Scene: Outside the Agreste mansion. Adrien rings the doorbell while Santa is behind him, Gabriel answers.**

**Gabriel: Adrien, is that you? Who are you?**

**Santa: Isn't it obvious? I'm Santa Claus!**

**Gabriel: Really now? That would make me the Easter Bunny. You're here for money, I suppose? I'll get my bodyguard to deal with you.**

**Adrien: No, you're wrong, father!**

**Ladybug: No, he's not. Your father's got the right idea. He's a supervillain under Hawk Moth's control.**

**Adrien: What?**

**Santa: You're all totally crazy!**

**Adrien: What? No, Ladybug stop! That man hasn't been akumatized!**

**   
  
**

“Groans this is going to end VERY badly”. Marinette says face palming

“Hey it’s okay we all cause an akuma every once in a while”. Adrien says comforting Marinette.

“Or in my case at least once a week,but don’t worry I’ll do my best not to cause akuma’s when we get back”. Chloe says making everyone cheer up.

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: I know when I'm looking at an akuma victim, trust me.**

**Santa: C'mon! (runs away on his sleigh)**

**Ladybug: You're safe now. Go on home.**

**Adrien: No wait! Plagg--**

**Nathalie: Adrien.**

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Santa Claus runs away from Ladybug, but she catches up to him.**

**Santa: C'mon ponies, giddy up! (Ladybug wraps Santa with her yo-yo and takes him out of his sleigh, headfirst into the snow) Hey! Are you out of your mind?**

**Santa: This hurts really bad!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's window opens.**

**Hawk Moth: Ahh. Without even knowing it, you're giving me the best Christmas gift ever, Ladybug. An innocent man wrongly accused, and the spirit of Christmas is broken! (he turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma. You have all that you need to evilize this Santa.**

“So is santa going to become a krambkin”? Alya asks having done her research on the figure the previous night.

“No bae Hawk Moth isn’t that clever”. Nino says disagreeing with his girlfriend

“Huh yha I guess you’re right Nino”. She says thinking it over.

**Scene: Agreste mansion.**

**Natalie: Where are you going, Adrien?**

**Adrien: To my room, of course, since my father isn't celebrating Christmas.**

**Nathalie: Of course he is Adrien. Your father came to see earlier, but you'd gone out. I'll tell him that you're waiting for him. Just making sure you'll stay in your room this time.**

**Adrien: Yeah, okay.**

“No he won’t”. Plagg says seeing where this is going

“No I won’t”. Adrien agrees

“Smart move Sunshine”. Jagged Saya proud of the Kid

**   
  
**

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Ladybug realizes Santa Claus is not akumatized.**

**Ladybug: You… So you're not a supervillain?**

**Santa: Of course I'm not! I think you've been reading too many comic books, young lady.**

**Ladybug: I'm so sorry, um, let me help you-**

**Santa: No thank you! I think you've helped me enough. (he walks away and Ladybug swings away)**

**Santa: Nobody around here respects the spirit of Christmas anymore. (the akuma enters his hat)**

**Hawk Moth: Well, I believe in you. Santa Claws, I am Hawk Moth. They wrongly accused you of being a supervillain, so that's what you'll get to be from now on. In exchange, since I've been good enough all year round, I'm going to ask you for two gifts. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous.**

**Santa: I shall deliver. Merry Christmas, Hawk Moth!**

**Santa Claws: Ladybug! (singing) ♫ You think you can get away with making fun of me? You think you can get away with accusing me? I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night. ♫ (he throws her a present full of bats and flies away on his sleigh)**

“Another song”. Kim groans before getting hit again with the pan this time down for the count.

“Will he be okay”? Marc asks worried.

“Yhea, Luminous will be back next episode and has healing magic”. Pin says soothing his worries.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Agreste mansion. Adrien plays video games, while being watched by his chauffeur.**

**Adrien: Santa Claus?**

**Santa Claws: Not exactly! (singing) ♫ I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night. ♫ (throws them a present full of spiders and his chauffeur runs away) I'll do you no harm, Adrien. I'm in your debt!**

**You gave me a present, and that I won't forget. In fact, I will avenge you! I'll avenge us too.**

**Adrien: No, wait!**

**Santa Claws: This will be the Christmas of revenge!**

“At least you’re not trapped inside a christmas poem”. Pin jokes getting confused looks

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out!**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris hotel. André and Chloé are going to have Christmas dinner.**

**André: Santa Claus has come this year, my sweet Chloé!**

**Chloé: Aaah!**

**Santa Claws: Horrible Christmas, everyone! (singing) ♫ I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel ♫**

**Chloé: Hey! My presents!**

**Santa Claws: (singing) ♫ with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night. ♫ (Santa Claws flies away on his sleigh) Horrible Christmas, everyone!**

**Ladybug: It's just the two of us, Santa Claws!**

**Cat Noir: The three of us, m'Lady.**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir? Where were you? What happened to Adrien?**

**Cat Noir: It's a-, long story. Cats have their little secrets too, y'know? (they get on Santa Claw's sleigh) Who's going to deliver presents to the children now, Santa Claws?**

“No more secrets meow”. Adrien jokes causing quite a few groans

“Dude should we pun shame you or something”? Nino asks as adrien starts to look embarrassed

“No it would just encourage him”. Chloe says shooting down the idea.

**   
  
**

**Santa Claws: There are no more presents, no more spirit of Christmas! You should've been good. (He throws Cat Noir a present which throws him off of the flying sleigh)**

**Cat Noir: (while falling) I've been good all year round!**

**Ladybug: Not enough, apparently. (She dives down to save him) Hang on! (she ties her yo-yo to Santa Claw’s sleigh)**

**Santa Claws: How 'bout a nice sleigh ride, my little, wretched elves! Ho, ho, ho, ho! Hold on!**

**Here we go!**

**Cat Noir: Don't you have to have a license to drive one of these things?**

**Santa Claws: It's time to open your gifts, kiddies!**

**Ladybug: I'm gonna try to stop the sleigh. You deal with Santa Claws! (Cat Noir fight with Santa Claws. Ladybug gets on one of the reindeer) Woah, slow down! (Santa Claws falls off the sleigh, but Cat Noir catches him)**

**Santa Claws: Thank you. (He throws Cat Noir off the sleigh)**

“Will you land on your feet this time Adrien”? Kagami jokes making everyone laugh

“I don’t know if this hasn’t happened yet”. He says with a shrug.

**   
  
**

**Cat Noir: Woah, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Not again! (She dives down to save him and swings them into Alya's house)**

**Scene: Césaire house. Ladybug and Cat Noir swing in and fall on top of each other.**

**Alya: Ladybug? Cat Noir? Now that's a Christmas scoop! Anything you'd like to say for the Ladyblog?**

**Ladybug: Uh, it's not at all what it looks like. (Santa Claws flies by and Cat Noir is about to follow him, but Ladybug stops him) No, wait. This isn't gonna work. Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm gives her a box)**

**Cat Noir: I hope it's not trying to tell us to move to another city.**

“ I personally love living in Paris, why do you want to move Adrien”. Marinette asks her boyfriend

“No just out of fathers house. Paris rocks, but I have always wanted to travel”. He says as Marinette thinks it over.

“Okay, but after we defeat your dad”. She agrees to the plan

“Deal”.

**Ladybug: I need packing tape, scissors and office supplies. Do you guys have those things here?**

**Alya: In there.**

**Marlena: Right here.**

**Etta & Ella: And here!**

**Ladybug: My Christmas list. Go to the Dupain-Cheng's bakery and grab these items. Then meet me back at the Eiffel Tower, I'll explain everything once we're there.**

**Cat Noir: I've always dreamed of being your Santa Claus, M'Lady.**

“No I just prefer you as yourself kitty”. Marinette says bopping his nose.

“As you wish my princess”. He says pulling her into a kiss

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: Don't worry, Christmas will be back to normal soon enough.**

**Alya: Go get 'em. Lady-Claus.**

**Scene: Paris. Santa Claws flies by the Eiffel Tower and something catches his eye. He finds a present there with a drawing of him.**

**Santa Claws: It's me.**

**Cat Noir: (singing) ♫ Santa, you're the winner. We stand down and surrender. We fear you have defeated us, so we give you our Miraculous. But beforehand, here is a gift for you. 'Cause on Christmas Eve, even you have a right to that too. ♫**

**Santa Claws: A present? For me?**

**Hawk Moth: Don't listen to him, it has to be a trap!**

“When do they ever listen to him”? Chloe asks dead serious

“Maybe if he akumatized a dog”? Juleka suggests

“Please don’t jinx it, I don’t want to see a puppy super villain”. Mylene says scared to see that.

**Cat Noir: (singing) ♫ Rebel with the cause, you give us so much fright. We all have the right to a present on Christmas night. ♫ (Santa Claws tries to take the present, but Ladybug jumps out of it)**

**Ladybug: Merry Christmas! (Ladybug ties up Santa Claws)**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Cat Noir takes Santa Claws' hat and destroys it, then hands it to Ladybug.) Merry Christmas, milady.**

**Ladybug: Thanks, kitty. No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (she tosses the Lucky Charm in the air, returning everything to normal)**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

“Pound it”. They do the same in person.

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir. Go ahead and enjoy your Christmas this time, but we'll see who gets the best presents next Christmas.**

**Scene: Agreste mansion, Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel talks to Adrien in front of his mother's portrait.**

**Gabriel: Adrien. You understand I can't have you disappearing like that. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you. (the bell rings, Nathalie picks up and opens the gate)**

**Nathalie: I think it's for you. (they go to the foyer and open the front door) I informed everyone that Adrien was home, safe and sound, sir. They were all worried about their friend.**

**Adrien: Oh please, father. It's Christmas!**

“Tis the season for kindness and sharing after all”. Tom says pulling his wife into a hug

“Even if my dad’s heart is three sizes to small”? Adrien asks 

“Especially then”. Alix agrees with a laugh.

**Gabriel: Of course. Come on in.**

**Nino: Aww, brother!**

**Nathalie: (singing) ♫ Merry Christmas, Adrien. ♫**

**All: Merry Christmas to all!**

**Adrien: (looking at his family portrait with his mom) Merry Christmas, mom.**

“Okay that was the episode, now normally someone volunteers to pull a name out of the hat, but I’m picking the person time okay”? Pin asks pulling out Luminous’s hat.

“Okay”. Everyone agrees with the slap happy squirrel

“Good now, you the future Brony are picking the episode”. Pin says pointing to Max

“Okay, but what’s a Brony”? Max asks reaching in to pick an episode.

“I’m not telling”. Pin says shutting him up with a glare.

“Okay? Now the next episode is”....

TO BE CONTINUED

**   
  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, we are back to picking episodes, so what season 2 episode do you want next?
> 
> all I want for Christmas is some fan art for this fanfiction


	7. Befana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters quality isn't as good as the others I didn't have my computer on me to type it so I text on my phone instead.

"Befana?" Max says confused before handing the card to Pin.

"Nice choice techno geek now before we get started let's welcome back Luminous" Pin says as their host enters the room holding a cup of tea.

"Hey everyone I'm back did you miss me"? She asks as Pin climbs up into her shoulder.

"Definitely are you feeling better"? Alya asks preferring a less slap happy host.

"I am you have no idea how much I missed drinking through straws". Luminous says just noticing an unconscious Kim on the floor "what happened to him"?

"You're familiar got all slap happy with Kim knocking unconscious with her frying pan" Jagged says kinda afrid of the squirrel.

"Pin, just why"? Luminous asks not surprised at all

"He was being annoying, and besides you can't be angry with me I finally got them to kiss". Pin defends herself while pointing to a blushing Kagami and Luka.

"How did you finally get them together"? Luminous asks confused as she kneels to heal Kim

"Well we were watching the Christmas special, so I used mistletoe". Pin explains

"Well good Job what episode was chosen"? Luminous asks as Kim wakes up and runs away from Pin

"Befana"

"Okay everyone sit down, and we'll start". Luminous says as the episode starts

  
  
  
  
  


**Scene: Marinette Dupain-Cheng's Room. Tikki and Marinette are talking**

**Tikki: Marinette, this is quite a special day for you!**

"Special day? What's happening"? Marinette asks not knowing when this is.

"Is it the day Adrien hey finally asks for my permission to all you out on a date"? Tom asks making sunshine boy blush

"As is Mr. Cheng, no offense but Adrikins is way too oblivious to notice Marinette's feelings to him, or his feelings to her". Chloe says shooting down his idea

"True, but a father can dream can't he" Tom asks

  
  


**Marinette: Yes, Tikki! It sure is. Hm, still no call...**

**Scene: Marinette's balcony**

**Tikki: There's a ritual we kwamis perform on a day like this.**

**"** It's Marinette's birthday". Wayzz says figuring it out

"How do you know that"? Marc asks surprised the Kwami figured it out so quickly.

"There's only one ritual that Tikki gets that exsited for" Wayzz says as if it answers everything.

  
  


**Marinette: (distracted) Oh really? That's nice.**

**Tikki: But I don't know if you humans would like it. I wonder if you guys even give each other presents on your birthday.**

**Marinette: (She looks surprised) Oh really, Tikki? You got me a birthday present?**

**Tikki: A kwami specialty.**

"Wait, why didn't I get one of these Kwami specialty in my birthday"? Adrien asks his Kwami

"I normally wait until my chosens had me at least a year before I do this kid sorry" Plagg says not sorry at all. As Tikki rolls her eyes knowing Plagg most likely just be to lazy to do such a sacred ritual.

"Oh, okay"

  
  


**Marinette: Oh, that so awesome! What is it?**

**Tikki: (Tikki does a small dance in the air while humming, then spits something into Marinette's hands) Miraculous birthday, Marinette!**

"EWWWWW" everyone in the audience voiced except Master Fu, and the Kwami's.

  
  


**(Marinette looks shocked and slightly disgusted)**

**Tikki: (crestfallen) Oh no, you don't like it, do you?**

**Marinette: Yes! Yes, I love it! It's amazing. It's a, uhhh, what is it?**

**Tikki: A Kwagatama. A great symbol of friendship among us kwamis. We take a hair from our Miraculous holder and join it to the hairs of all the former Miraculous holders. And with them we grow a magic resin for a few months and- (she notices Marinette is on her phone not listening and looks disappointed) I know you don't wanna tell me because you don't want to hurt my feelings but it's obvious you don't like it.**

"No Tikki I love it, it's just going to take time to forget the delivery of the Kwagatama" Marinette says disgusted with how she got the good luck charm.

"You know many of me previous holders reacted the same way, though I don't know why"? Tikki says confused at why so many of her holders feel that way about getting their Kwagatama.

Chloe is in the background trying not to through up.

  
  


**Marinette: I'm sorry, Tikki! I-I really love your gift. It's just that Alya should already have called me by now. We're supposed to be taking her little sister to the (she mimes air quotes) "dentist" (she winks) at four o'clock today.**

**Tikki: (puzzled) Do you humans always celebrate your birthday by going to the dentist?**

**Marinette: No, of course not, Tikki. It's a secret code! They're actually throwing me a surprise birthday party!**

"Aww man girl I need to work more on secret codes". Alya says disappointed she's been found out.

"Ya babe you're not really the best with minor secrets". Nino says remembering a few times Alya couldn't keep a secret.

"Like your any better". She shots back slugging him in the arm.

"Ow yes babe"

**Tikki: But how can it be a surprise if you know about it?**

**Marinette: The thing about surprises is you know about it but pretend you don't so you won't spoil it for the people who are organising it!**

**Tikki: What about the dentist?**

**Marinette: It's a fake-out! See, Alya's gonna pretend to take me to the dentist, but she'll really be taking me to my surprise party!**

**Tikki: What if you're wrong?**

**Marinette: Impossible. All the signs are there, Tikki. (As she talks, the scene she describes is shown) Juleka totally jumped when I caught her holding a bicycle pump. (In the flashback, Juleka stammers wordlessly and Marinette walks off, humming. The flashback ends)**

**"** Oh Juleka" Luka says exasperated

"I know I need to work on keeping secrets" Juleka says taking personal notes

  
  


**Scene: Marinette's Room**

**(Tikki and Marinette continue their conversation as they come down from outside)**

**Tikki: Perhaps Juleka has a bicycle!**

**Marinette: No, Tikki! Obviously she was planning to use the pump to blow up balloons! A surprise birthday party always has balloons! Also, yesterday (again the scene she describes plays as she talks, Marinette is sitting beside Nino on a bench to listen to his headphones) I caught Nino listening to my favourite song! (the flashback ends)**

**Tikki: Perhaps it's his favorite song, too!**

**Marinette: Are you kidding? He hates it! He has no reason to listen to it unless... He's making a playlist for my surprise party! Elementary.**

"Okay you're right there Marinette our tastes in music are vastly different" Nino agrees sound their plan falling apart.

  
  


**(Tikki gives Marinette a sceptical look and a third scene plays as Marinette describes it)**

**Marinette: Okay. Why was Alya having a secret convo with Adrien, huh?**

"That could just be a normal conversation". Rose suggests.

"As if". Chloe says agreeing with Marinette they're planning something

  
  


**(Adrien and Alya see Marinette then they continue their conversation)**

**Adrien: (loudly, in the flashback) Uh, uh... yes, Alya! I know a very good dentist and here's his number! (he holds out a paper to Alya and the flashback ends)**

"Perhaps he could add an acting class to the schedule so they could protect their secret identities better". Ms. Bustier suggests to Mr. Damocles

"That would be wise, after all I'm surprised they've kept them so well so far". He says agreeing with her.

  
  


**Marinette: Which means... He's going to be there!**

**Tikki: Or it means Alya is taking her sisters to see Adrien's dentist!**

**Marinette: Fine, you know what? There's one no-fail way to find out if there's a surprise party in the making.**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, Bakery**

**Marinette: (in a whisper to Tikki) Watch their faces. (she flings open the door) Mom! Dad! Do you know anything about Alya planning a surprise party for my birthday?**

"And there goes the secret"? Jagged says facepalming

"Hey Jagged maybe you could help them plan it this time around". Penny suggests at Jagged's eyes light up at the idea

"Rocking idea Penny, will start helping them as soon as well get back"! He said loving her plan, and Fang starts wagging his tail in agreement

"Just don't to extreme"

"No promises"

  
  


**(Her parents freeze in place, in the middle of decorating a large cake. Tom immediately hides the cake in the garbage and sits on the lid while Sabine leans on the counter)**

**Tom: Uh, oh, uh... Party? Uh, what party? Uh, which Alya, again?**

**"** Smooth job hiding the secret". Alya says hey code dripping with sarcasm add Nino snorts

"Yeah like sandpaper" he says in agreement

**Sabine: (aside to her husband) You're overdoing it... we're talking about her best friend!**

**Tom: Alya! Of course, Alya! We haven't seen her in years! (nervously laughs)**

Marinette bursts out laughing "Papa I haven't even know Alya for one year" she corrects him finding this hilariously

"Really girl feels like we've been friends for years". Alya says surprised since it feels like they've been friends longer.

"Time flys when you're having fun". Trixx says answering their unsaid questions.

"And stops when you aren't eating cheese"? Plagg finishes

"I think Sass, and Fluff would disagree with you there". 

"Who"? Adrien as hearing this

"The Kwami's that grant the power of second chance and time respectfully both have time travel powers". Tikki explains as the episode starts back up

**Sabine: (sighs)**

**Marinette: (to Tikki) See? Parents always know when there's a surprise party in the works.**

**(the doorbell rings)**

**Marinette: And now, on the other side of this door, check out who's coming to get me! Just in time for the party! It's- (she opens the door) Grandma?!**

**"** That's your grandma? I have to admit she had style" Chloe says amazed someone like that is related to Marinette

"Uhh thanks"? Marinette says undure if it's a compliment or not

"That's my mom always living her way or the high way". Tom admits embarrassed

  
  


**Tom: (sticking his head around the corner) Mom?**

**Sabine: (likewise sticking her head around the corner) Gina?**

**(Marinette laughs in delight and hugs her grandmother, Gina Dupain)**

**Gina: (pushing up her sunglasses and speaking with an Italian accent) Marinetta! You're so tall for your age! Did you get my letter from Patagonia?**

**Marinette: Yes! And the ones from Australia, Bali, and Estonia, too! Did you really get chased by a bear?**

"What she did? Princess did you get your wild yet brilliant side from your Grandma"? Adrien asks liking the old lady already

"Maybe a little". Mari admits shyly

**Gina: (laughs) Yes. But we wound up good friends in the end.**

**Tom: (whispering) Mom. It's her birthday, remember?**

**Gina: Why do you think I'm here? (she gives Marinette a package from inside her motorcycle helmet) Happy birthday, my little fairy! My Inuit friend knitted it especially for your tenth birthday!**

"But Marinette is turning 14" Mylene days correcting the grandmother

"Ya Grandma always sees me as a little girl" Marinette admits embarrassed

"My great aunt Lana is the same way, she knows my actual age, but I'm still just a baby in her eyes". Luminous agrees with Marinette it must just be a family thing

"So you know my pain"? Marinette asks surprised

"Kinda I mean for 3 years in a row I got a porcelain doll from her for Christmas" Luminous admits pressing play.

**Tom: (whispering) Uh, she's fourteen.**

**Gina: (visibly startled) My. How time flies. (Marinette opens the package, and the shirt inside is obviously much too small for her. Gina waves her hand) That's okay. I'll ask my friend to make another one.**

**Marinette: No! No, it's awesome! I can make this work. It's perfect, grandma. Thank you.**

"How it's way too small for you to wear"? Max asks having 0 clue about fashion

"Ever hear of up cycling"? Marinette asks the boy seeing now what she can do with the small shirt

"No"

"You'll see".

  
  


**Gina: Your Nona has also brought you your favourite candy! (she places a tin in Marinette's hand)**

**Marinette: Oh! (she laughs uncertainly)**

"Meaning you don't like those candy right girl"? Alya asks knowing hey best friend

"Hey candy isn't the best, it's like licorice. After all who likes licorice"? Marinette asks as Luminous, Ivan and Marc raise their hands

"Licorice is my favorite candy" Luminous says with a smile

"It's pretty good" Marc admits

"I like it" Ivan

"Oh sorry"? Marinette says surprised some people actually like licorice

  
  


**Gina: You still love them, right?**

**Marinette: Yes, yes of course...**

**Gina: And that's not all, my fairy! We'll have a wonderful day, you and I! Just like the last time. Well go to the merry-go-round and to the zoo, then-!**

**Tom: Uh, mom? Can I have a word, mom? Uh, just the two of us.**

**Gina: What, Tom? That I don't know my Marinetta anymore because I'm always travelling?**

"Yes I am, not like I can say that to her though". Tom says embarrassed at his cowardice

"You do love your mother, Tom and I love that about you. But please grow a spine". Sabine says making their daughter laugh knowing this is a common conversation

"Yes dear"

**Tom: No, mom! It's just-**

**Gina: You think she doesn't want to spend time with her Nona, is that it?**

**Marinette: No! Of course I want to spend time with you! Uh, besides, it's not four o'clock yet.**

**Gina: There. You see? Come on, let's go, Marinetta! We're going to have a ball! (she pulls Marinette out of the house)**

"Your sarcasm tastes delicious on my lips". Chloe says slightly envious of this family

"Gee thanks". Marinette says with even more sarcasm

  
  


**Scene: Marinette and Gina are going around Paris, first to a merry-go-round, then the zoo, ending on the Pont des Arts**

**(Gina is getting ice cream for her and Marinette, who has been pretending to eat the candies and constantly checking her phone)**

**Marinette: It's four o'clock. Maybe you were right. I jumped to conclusions, and there really is no surprise party. (she spits out another candy into the wrapper and puts it in the tin)**

**Tikki: How come you don't tell your grandmother you don't like this candy?**

**Marinette: I don't want to hurt her feelings. We don't get to see each other very often. **

"So you just suck it up then". Kagami says surprising everyone.

"Wow you have quite the mouth on you Kagami". Luka says a little surprised.

"You have no idea, I say quite fowl things in Japanese". Kagami admits

"Prove it" Luka dares cerious

"Okay, but I warned you.私はホークモスを殺し、床に彼の臓器をこぼし、それを彼に食べさせたい。 その後、私は彼を斬首し、彼の頭を死霊愛好者に渡す前に彼の遺体を火葬します。" Kagami says and no one knows what she says except Plagg, and Luminous who burst out laughing. (Here's the original text upside-down if you want to know what it says originally. ˙ǝıƖɐʇɐu oʇ ʇı pǝǝɟ puɐ ǝʞɐɔ ɐ oʇuı pǝʞɐq ɯǝɥʇ ǝʌɐɥ puɐ sǝɥsɐ sıɥ ǝʞɐʇ ƖƖ,ı ʇɐɥʇ ƖƖɐ ƃuıop ǝuop ɯ,ı ǝɔuo puɐ ǝƖıɥdoɹɔǝu ɐ oʇ pɐǝɥ sıɥ ƃuıʌıƃ puɐ ɯıɥ ƃuıpɐǝɥǝq ǝɹoɟǝq ʇou suıɐɯǝɹ sıɥ ǝʇɐɯǝɹɔ ƖƖ,ı ʇɐɥʇ ɹǝʇɟɐ ˙ɯıɥ oʇ ɯǝɥʇ pǝǝɟ uǝɥʇ puɐ ɹooƖɟ ǝɥʇ uo suɐƃɹo sıɥ ƖƖıds 'ɥʇoɯʞʍɐɥ ɹǝpɹnɯ oʇ ʇuɐʍ ı)

"What did you say"? Luka clueless to what she said

"It's great you don't know". Kagami says kissing him on the cheek as the episode resumes

  
  


**(Marinette's phone rings and Marinette yelps in surprise, nearly dropping her phone) Alya!**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges**

**(Behind Alya, Kim, Nathaniel, and Juleka are attempting to blow up balloons and there are tables set up)**

**Alya: Sorry, I'm running late. Can you meet me at the park? We'll, uh-(she stops when the balloon Kim is inflating explodes, knocking him back while Nathaniel and Juleka are unfazed. Alya hurriedly continues what she was saying) -jam straight from there to the uh, dentist!**

"Wooooow you are bad at lying". Chloe says sarcastically

"I know". Alya groans

**Scene: Pont des Arts**

**Marinette: Yes, uh, yes! Awesome! To the dentist! Totally! (she giggles) I'll be right there! (she hangs up and turns to find Gina standing there) Oh! Uh- I'm so sorry, Grandma. I have to go to the dentist with Alya-**

**Gina: Surely you're not going to the dentist on your birthday? I still have to take you to see the trains at Gare de Lyon Station!**

"Wow she marches at the best to get own drum" Nathalie says a lot envious he can't be more like her

"Yhea". Marc says nodding in agreement

**Marinette: Well, it's because Alya actually has sisters who are twins and well, because there are two of them, Alya needs my help. (to herself) Wait what am I saying? (to Gina) That's all a fake-out. You know what I think, Grandma, is that Alya might be throwing me a surprise birthday party-**

**Gina: (obviously saddened) I get it, my fairy. Don't worry about me. Run along now and go meet your friend.**

"And she's going to get akumatized isn't she"? Juleka guesses

"Yep". Pin says confirming her suspicions

**Marinette: Are you sure?**

**Gina: Go on. I'll hold on to all of this. We'll catch up with each other later.**

**Marinette: (abruptly hugs Gina tightly) Oh, thank you! (she runs off, leaving Gina on the bridge) You really are the best grandma in the world!**

**Scene: Bakery**

**(Tom is putting the candles on the cake when Sabine rushes in)**

**Sabine: Tom, that's the motorcycle! They're coming back! Marinette can't see the cake!**

**(Sabine leaves, and Tom picks up the cake in a panic, looking for where to hide it and ends up stuffing it in the garbage again)**

"Wow bad luck. Kim says before cowering afraid he'll be hot with a frying pan.

"Agreed". Alix laughs

  
  


**Sabine: (to Gina) Uh, where's Marinette?**

**Gina: Tom was right. She's too old now to spend time with her Nona...**

**Sabine: What? No, no! Tom never said that.**

**Gina: That's sweet of you, Sabine. But it's not a big deal. That's life. I'll be up in the apartment if you need me. (she goes sadly upstairs)**

**Sabine: (as she walks up to Tom, who is standing gloomily over the trash) You should go and speak to your mother, she's u- (before she can finish, she notices the cake in the garbage) Oh no!**

**Tom: I know, and it's almost time for the party!**

**Sabine: Okay, I can help you. We can manage, and we'll take Gina to the party with us! (she and Tom fistbump)**

"But it'll be too late before then". Rose cries forgotten this hasn't happened yet

"We won't leave Grandma out this time around right"? Marinette asks her parents

"Of course sweetie"

"Right"

  
  
  


**Scene: The Place des Vosges**

**(Alya leads a blindfolded Marinette to her surprise party, and she's delighted, especially to see Adrien smiling and waving to her)**

**Scene: Marinette's bedroom**

**(Gina looks at the tin of Befana sweets she gave Marinette)**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges**

**(Marinette receives a book from Mylène and hugs her)**

**Scene: Marinette's bedroom**

**(Gina looks sadly at the shirt she got Marinette and then goes to eat one of the candies, discovering that Marinette has not been eating them as she does so. She puts the lid back on)**

"And hawk Daddy is going to start now isn't he"? Alix groans hating Adriens dad

"You really shouldn't call him Hawk Daddy people might think he's into some things"? Chloe says to Alix making a lot of people laugh at the implications. Except for Adrien who looks confused

"Into what I don't understand"? Adrien asks making people laugh harder

"Please Adrien for your innocence same don't ask". Nino says embarrassed

"But". Before he can continue Alya cuts him off

"No buts that's it". She says shutting him up as the episode starts back up

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**(The window opens and the butterflies take flight)**

**Hawk Moth: What could be more powerful than a grandmother deserted by her own granddaughter? Perfect fodder for disappointment and misunderstanding! (a butterfly lands in his open hand and is filled with energy before taking wing) Fly away, my little akuma and evilize her ailing heart!**

**(The akuma flies out the window and out over Paris)**

**Scene: Marinette's bedroom**

**(The akuma flies in Marinette's open window and lands in the candy tin)**

**Hawk Moth: Befana, I am Hawk Moth. I'm restoring your matriarchal power as grandmother. You will use these candies to reward the deserving and punish the ungrateful. As for my reward, you will bring me the Miraculous of those pesky little kids, Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

**Gina: You're right, Hawk Moth. The time has come to teach them all a lesson. (she transforms into Befana)**

"Oh please Mom teach him a lesson instead". Tom before that his mother will just go after Hawkmoth

**Scene: Bakery**

**(Tom and Sabine are finishing decorating the third cake with sprinkles and strawberries. Sabine is seated on Tom's shoulder to reach the top.)**

**Sabine: Tada!**

**Tom: Ha!**

**Sabine: (pats his chest) Good job, partner! We'd better get going, the party awaits us!**

**Tom: Oh, wait, we've gotta tell mom.**

**(Befana flies through the bakery door on her motorcycle)**

**Befana: Not this time. Don't tell your mama what to do.**

**(Tom and Sabine are startled)**

**Tom: Mom-! (he slips on a rolling pin and the third cake lands in the garbage yet again)**

"SERIOUSLY"? Tom yells in frustration

"Terrible luck mate". Jagged laughs patting him on the back

**Befana: (laughing and waving her candy gun) Do you know what naughty boys get? (she spins the cylinder of her gun and fires it at Tom, turning him to coal) Coal! (she turns to a terrified Sabine, who is cornered by the register) You have nothing to fear, my fairy. (she flicks her wrist to rotate the cylinder of her gun to white) You've always been good to me. (she fires at Sabine, who turns into an angel-like fairy with a white mask) So, now tell me. Marinetta isn't at the dentist, is she?**

**Sabine: No, mistress.**

**Befana: Then take me to her!**

"I have to admit I think I prefer this to Simon Says version of mind control". Sabrina says surprising everyone

"Why"? Adrien asks confused

"At least they get the power to fly as fairies". Sabrina says as people smile so hey innocence

**Scene: The Place des Vosges**

**Adrien: Happy birthday, Marinette.**

**(Marinette stares, open-mouthed, at the small blue box in her hand until Alya's hand reaches over and closes her mouth)**

**Alya: Open it, Marinette!**

**(Marinette giggles but before she can open Adrien's gift, Befana's voice interrupts, startling everyone)**

**Befana: (she enters, singing "La Donna è Mobile") ♫ La Befana comes at night, on her shaky broom in flight. She gives candy to those who are dandy. ♫ (She then hops off her motorcycle and walks towards Marinette.)**

**Marinette: Grandma!?**

"How can you tell it's your grandma"? Nino asks confused as Marinette shrugs I don't know as an answer

  
  


**Befana: You lied to your grandma, Marinetta.**

**(Adrien runs off in the background as Befana is speaking)**

**Marinette: No, I- I didn't know Alya was throwing a surprise party for me.**

"Oh you totally did girl, though I have to admit the dentist was a pretty lame cover story" Alya admits with a smirk

"Don't worry Alya I'll help you get better at lying" Trixx reassurance her chosen

"Thanks Trixx"

  
  


**Alya: (moving in front of Marinette) She's for real, ma'am.**

**Befana: And all those candies you pretended to be eating?**

**Marinette: I'm sorry, grandma. It's just that I didn't want to upset you.**

"To late for that". Kim says before getting hit with a frying pan

"OH SHUT UP"! Pin yells at Kim

"Yes ma'am" he whimpers hiding in his seat.

  
  


**Befana: I'm not your grandma anymore. From now on, I am only Befana! And I'm going to punish you for all those lies! (she tries to shoot Marinette, but Marinette ducks. Mylène is hit instead and turns to coal)**

**Marinette: No!**

**(Adrien is hiding behind a tree and lets Plagg out of his outer shirt)**

**Plagg: We didn't even get in on the buffet**

"Plagg you need to stop thinking with your stomach" tikki scolds her fellow Kwami

"NEVER".

**Adrien: Party's over, my friend!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Befana: It's rude to leave while Befana's still speaking to you. (her gun's aim is knocked away by Cat Noir's staff and she looks over at him)**

**Cat Noir: (perched on top of a speaker) Hey, I never knew grandmas could be so nasty.**

**Befana: You would look wonderful in white, my pretty kitty. (she rotates the cylinder of her gun again and fires at Cat Noir, who dodges easily, but barely)**

**Cat Noir: Eh, not convinced. I'm much more into black- makes my eyes stand out, don't you think? **

"Well you're not wrong there". Marinette admits blushing

"Thank you Mari". Adrien thanks her with a kiss on the cheek.

**(he dodges more blasts from Befana's gun)**

**Befana: (to the fairy Sabine) Take care of this pesky pussycat!**

**(The fairy Sabine flies up to get Cat Noir, who dodges her)**

**Cat Noir: Hey, I thought fairies were supposed to be nice! (Sabine manages to attack him and they go into the treetops)**

"Not in Shakespearean plays". Luminous says suddenly

"Oh ya"

**Befana: (firing coal shots at Marinette) You're not getting away unpunished, Marinetta! (Marinette trips and drops Adrien's present, which is turned to coal) You don't deserve all these presents, you spoiled little brat! Now, for what you really deserve. (she attempts to fire her gun again, but it is empty, forcing her to reload from the bag at her waist) Don't worry. You'll get what's coming to you.**

**Marinette: (she crawls quickly under a table) This isn't how I envisioned my birthday party…**

"That's how I felt with bubbler at mine". Adrien data agreeing with her

"Dude will you ever let me live that down"? Nino asks his friend

"Not really no".

**Tikki: (as the table turns to coal) You need to transform!**

**(Marinette gets out and hides again)**

**Befana: Do you lie only to me?**

"No"

**Marinette: Cat Noir!**

**Cat Noir: (still trying to fend off the fairy Sabine) Stay put, I'll be right there! (he is attacked again) Uh, soon!**

**Befana: (turns Marinette's hiding spot into coal) Or do you also lie to your parents and your friends, too?**

**Alya: (hiding behind a bush, talking to her classmates) We gotta help Marinette!**

**Befana: The time has come to teach you a lesson. (a plate hits her and she looks around to see Alya throwing plates at her)**

**Alya: Marinette is not a liar!**

"That's it Alya being a hero even without a Miraculous". Trixx says proud of her chosen

"Aww thanks". Alya says giving her Kwami a hug

**Befana: Someone has to teach you table manners! (She turns Alya to coal)**

**Marinette: Alya!**

**(Kim tries to jump Befana and grab her gun, but is turned to coal)**

**Marinette: No, Kim!**

**Befana: That's what you get for stealing candy, you bunch of ill-mannered kids!**

**Rose: Don't touch Marinette! She's only the nicest person in the world!**

**Befana: That's very disrespectful, to speak up without permission! But then again, it's quite noble of you to stick up for your friends. Okay. I shall make you a fairy. (She turns Rose into another white, angel-like fairy) You are going to help me discipline your friend. (she laughs)**

"Wow" Juleka blushes setting Rose as an angel

**Marinette: Tikki!**

**(behind her, Sabine falls into the trees and Cat Noir drops down in front of her)**

**Cat Noir: Sorry I kept you waiting. We need to find you a better hiding place (he winks and holds out his hand for her) Shall we? (he lifts Marinette away with his staff)**

**Befana: Marinetta is getting away with the kitty! Catch them!**

**(The fairies try to follow the order, but are caught up in banners held by Marinette's remaining friends)**

**Juleka: (to the fairies) Marinette is cool, so don't touch her.**

**Max: (to Befana) We won't let you hurt Marinette!**

"Impressive" Fu says impressed at the class seeing many potential miraculous wearer's

**Befana: Is that how you speak to your elders? How rude. (she turns the others into coal, freeing her fairies) Maybe this way you'll learn to keep quiet.**

**Scene: Rooftops**

**(Cat Noir is carrying Marinette over the rooftops in his arms)**

**Cat Noir: You must be a real cool girl if your friends are protecting you like that. So why's your grandma flipping out?**

**Marinette: I think she wanted me to spend more time with her.**

"That just means she loves you". Rose says finding the silver lining

"She had a funny way of showing it though". Marinette says agreeing with Rose

**Scene: Eiffel Tower**

**(Cat Noir lets Marinette down on a Tower viewing deck)**

**Cat Noir: Don't worry. I promise to get your real grandma back safe. (He bounds to the railing and hops up, then stops, looking back at her) Oh, I almost forgot. Happy birthday, anyway.**

"Ugh why do you two have to be so sweetly cute". Plagg gags on his cheese

"Plagg please be quiet". Tikki says shutting him up

**Marinette: Thank you, Cat Noir.**

**(Cat Noir leaves and Marinette lets Tikki out of her jacket)**

**Marinette: It's time to save my Nona!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: Rooftops**

**(Whilst Befana sings "La Donna è Mobile", she turns a young boy who accidentally littered and a little boy teasing a little girl into coal, then turns Jean Duparc into a fairy for helping a woman and her baby and a firefighter into a fairy for saving a little girl's cat. The fairies join her, and she turns a man honking his car horn into coal.)**

**Befana: (sings) ♫ La Befana comes at night, on her shaky broom in flight. She gives out candy to those who are dandy. And only gives coal to brats with no soul. ♫ (Suddenly, Befana is knocked off her bike by Cat Noir's staff getting in her way)**

**Cat Noir: (singing to the same melody as Befana) Cat Noir comes to, unexpectedly, (he stops singing) Uh, how do you make that rhyme?**

"Wrong akuma". Luminous says as people look at her "spoilers".

**Ladybug: (landing beside him and finishes his song) Fighting evil with his lady!**

**Cat Noir: Of course! Not bad, Bugaboo!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug has joined the party at last! Bring me the Miraculous, Befana!**

**Scene: Rooftops**

**Befana: You didn't say the magic word!**

Everyone burst out laughing at the SAS Befana gives Hawkmoth

"BURN" shouts the burn squad

"Di-did she just talk back to Hawkmoth" Max asks in-between laughs

"100%". Alix laughs agreeing with him

  
  


**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**(Hawk Moth looks visibly taken aback by this and he clears his throat, hunching his shoulders)**

**Hawk Moth: ... Please.**

Everyone laughs harder.

"He actually did it". Kim laughs even harder

**Scene: Rooftops**

**Befana: Much better, Hawk Moth! (she points to Cat Noir) You little thief! Where have you hidden Marinetta?!**

**Cat Noir: I forgetta.**

**Ladybug: Watch out, or you'll be getting a time out of your own.**

**Befana: Take care of these little villains.**

**(Befana's fairies begin attacking Ladybug and Cat Noir, who dodge them)**

**Befana: (to herself) What does the villainous cat burglar do when he feels threatened? (she spots the Eiffel Tower) He climbs! (Befana runs across the rooftops before jumping onto her motorcycle, heading for the Eiffel Tower. Cat Noir sees where she's headed)**

"Aww man I hate it when the Akuma's are smart". Adrien groans preferring the dumb ones more

"True they are a pain, but they definitely make for a more interesting fight" Marinette agreed with him

**Cat Noir: We can't let her get to the Eiffel Tower!**

**Ladybug: And why not? Ooh! (she ducks one of the fairies)**

**Cat Noir: Because that's where I hid her granddaughter! (He goes after Befana)**

**Ladybug: Wait no, she's a-! (she claps her hand over her mouth to stop herself, then goes after Cat Noir)**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower**

**Befana: (flying around the Tower) Where are you, Marinetta? Befana has a special treat for you!**

**(Cat Noir drops onto the back of her bike)**

**Cat Noir: Can I hitch a ride? Your granddaughter isn't here. Let me show you the way. (he grabs a handle of the bike and steers it away)**

**Befana: Pets are not allowed on board! (she spins the bike and unseats Cat Noir, who is caught by Ladybug as he falls) What a sweet Ladybug you are. You'll make a perfect fairy! (she fires fairy shots at Ladybug and Cat Noir, who move around to avoid them)**

"I'd rather not be fairy bug thank you very much". Marinette banters back

**Ladybug: (from high up) Thanks, but no thanks.**

**Befana: You can't turn down a gift, you rude little imp! You take care of the kitty, my fairies, while I punish this polka-dot brat!**

**(the fairies begin to try and attack Cat Noir, who they are unable to touch. Befana pursues Ladybug up the side of the Tower, firing a volley of shots at her which Ladybug dodges. When the missed shots go to fall on her, she dives into the tower. Befana dodges the falling shots)**

"Thank you gravity, for bringing some logic into one of these fights" Max thanks the laws of physics for making sense in one of these fights

"Well it's that or being charcoal, or maybe it was magic on her side of once". Kagami suggests making Max groan thinking about it.

  
  


**Ladybug: Hmm...**

**(Befana attempts to fire at Ladybug, but she is out of ammo)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! I saw Befana dodging her own candies. Even she can't touch them!**

**Cat Noir: (Watching Befana refill her ammo) The candy bag. The akuma must be in there.**

**Ladybug: Of course! Lucky Charm! (she catches the tuba, perplexed)**

"A tuba? Those things sounds awful" Luka groans at the instruments

"But they don't have to be played for a fight"? Marinette says trying to figure out the plan

**Cat Noir: You didn't tell me you played the tuba.**

**Ladybug: I don't, but it looks like I'm gonna have to learn.**

**(Befana's coal shots hit the area around Ladybug and Cat Noir, making the ground under them crumble and they fall to a lower level)**

**Befana: Very naughty. I'm going to have to take your toys away from you.**

**Ladybug: (She looks over her shoulder for her Lucky Charm, and her Lucky Charm vision alights on the elevator doors, the underground fire hydrant, and the tuba) Okay. You win, Befana. (she winks to a shocked Cat Noir)**

**Cat Noir: I- I did lie, I'm sorry. Your granddaughter is here.**

**Ladybug: Never too late to tell the truth, right?**

**Befana: I don't believe you.**

**Cat Noir: I'll take you to her myself. (he stands up with his hands raised to shoulder height)**

**Befana: (to her fairies) Keep an eye on the ladybug.**

"Ehh I've taken more on than that before". Marinette shrugs not afrid

"But non filed before". Marc says noticing this fact

"No problem"

**(The moment she is out of earshot, Ladybug turns back with a chuckle and uses her yo-yo to pull a fire hose towards her)**

**Ladybug: Sorry guys, I've gotta put you all in time out!**

**Scene: Elsewhere on the Eiffel Tower**

**(Cat Noir apprehensively opens a closet door and sighs in relief on seeing Marinette isn't inside)**

**Befana: What is the meaning of this?! She isn't here!**

**Cat Noir: (shrugging) I guess I'm a compulsive liar?**

**Befana: (she growls in frustration, then hears the elevator) Huh? (She sees it going down) There you are! Nice try, Marinetta, but you won't get away that easily! Ha! (she jumps over the glass guard wall onto her motorbike, laughing. Meanwhile Ladybug and Cat Noir appear at the guard wall, looking down)**

**Ladybug: (seeing Cat Noir looking for Marinette) Don't worry, Cat Noir. Marinette's safe.**

"Not really my Lady after all your fighting your grandmother right now". Adrien joking corrects his girlfriend

"Shut up Kitty"

**Scene: Eiffel Tower Base**

**(Befana hops of her motorbike, spinning and readying her weapon for when the doors open)**

**Befana: I'm waiting for you, Marinetta. (She is shocked to find her fairies tied up inside the elevator) What?**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir land behind her)**

**Ladybug: (throwing her yo-yo to the Lucky Charm tuba) Cat Noir! The fire hydrant!**

**Cat Noir: My pleasure Cataclysm! (He uses his left hand to pull the cover off the fire hydrant and presses down on the hydrant with Cataclysm, causing a fountain of water to appear)**

**(Befana turns around with a noise of surprise in time to see Ladybug slam the tuba down on the torrent of water, sending a jet of it straight for Befana, who tries to block it with her gun and turn it to coal. The shot affects the water, the tuba, and Befana herself)**

**Befana: Noooo!**

"I can't believe that worked". Mr Damocles says amazed

"Sir, it's better it just give up thinking about it. I know I have" Max synthesizing with their principal

**Ladybug: (giggles with joy and grabs the candy box, breaking it in half) No more evildoing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize! (she captures the akuma in her yo-yo) Gotcha! (she presses the button at the top of her yo-yo and releases the purified akuma) Bye-bye, little butterfly. (she throws the still coal tuba in the air) Miraculous Ladybug!**

**(Miraculous Ladybug undoes all the damage, first turning the coal Befana back into Befana herself before turning her back into Gina)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

"Pound it". They do the same in person

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir... you've escaped punishment yet again! I won't sugarcoat the truth, and next time I will destroy you and take your Miraculous!**

**(The window closes)**

**Scene: Marinette's party**

**(Nino is playing music and the guests are having a good time. Gina is standing at the ice cream cart from earlier, talking with its vendor)**

**Gina: So, how about you, André? Do you have anyone in particular to share your ice cream with these days?**

**André: Well, actually, I have yet to find the perfect blend of flavours.**

**Marinette: (hugging her grandmother tightly from behind) Grandma!**

**Gina: My sweetie, what did you do with that tee shirt? (she points to a new version of her purse Marinette is wearing)**

**Marinette: I fixed it up, grandma. I've been sewing ever since the last time you came to visit.**

"Nice one Marinette turning that shirt into a cute purse". Chloe says impressed

"Thanks Chloe".

**Gina: (wipes a tear from her eye) You're so grown up, Marinette. You know what? There'll be no more merry-go-rounds or zoos. For your next birthday, I'll take you on one of my trips!**

**Marinette: (hugs her again) Thank you, Grandma! But you know, it doesn't matter where you take me. With you, it's always unforgettable.**

**(The other guests begin to sing "Happy Birthday" as Marinette's parents bring out the cake. Ivan and Kim lift Marinette up so she can blow out the candles, then set her gently on the ground as people clap)**

**Adrien: Bravo. (he holds out his gift to Marinette) You never got a chance to open it with all that was going on.**

**(Marinette opens it with delight and is surprised to find a handmade charm bracelet inside)**

**Adrien: I always carry the lucky charm you gave me with me wherever I go, and I think it works pretty well. So... I figured it was my turn to make one for you.**

"Aww thanks Adrien". Marinette says hugging hey boyfriend

"No problem but not that the surprise is running I'll have to think of a different gift for you now". Adrien says thinking it over

  
  


**Marinette: You're so wonderful... Oh, uh- it's wonderful, what a charm! Uh... luck charm! I-I'll wear the charm um, with luck! Basically, um... thank you.**

**(In the background, Marinette's parents and Gina are watching, Sabine giggling)**

**Tom: Aww...**

**(Nino begins playing music again and people begin dancing. Marinette is with Tikki in the trees nearby, Marinette gazing at the bracelet Adrien gave her)**

**Marinette: Do you realize? He made it specially for me, with his own hands. (dreamily) Adrien...**

**Tikki: (clearly still miffed about that morning) Yeah, well, it's kind of a weird gift if you ask me.**

**Marinette: (playfully) Heh, no weirder than yours, Tikki. (she winks)**

"Less disgusting though" Alya says grossed out remembering the beginning of the episode

**(Tikki is offended, but looks back at Marinette when Marinette holds out the kwagatama, now on a necklace around her neck)**

**Marinette: But that doesn't mean they're not both precious to me.**

**Tikki: So you really did like the gift, then!**

**Marinette: (tucking the kwagatama back down her shirt) Of course I did. (As she is talking, it is shown that Adrien is standing under the trees as well, looking at the charm Marinette gave him and smiling) The most important thing about a present, Tikki, is the person who's giving it.**

"And that's Befana I hoped you liked it" Luminous says stopping the episode

"That was interesting even though seeing family akumatized is though". Marinette admits sadly

"Well you know what time it is, time to pick the next episode" Luminous says holding out hey hat

"Ohh I'll pick" Sabrina says rushing up to pick an episode "the next one is…"

TO BE CONTINUED

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What season 2 episode should we do next?


	8. Zombizou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my Kami this chapter is really long

“Zombizou” Sabrina says reading the card before handing it back to their host.

“Interesting choice, I bet none of you can guess this akuma’s powers”. Luminous says with a large grin

“Uhh raising people or puppies from the dead”? Alix guess raising her hand

“Good guess, but you’re wrong. Fun fact I actually had a friend in elementary school and her name was Zombie Puppy”. Luminous says setting up the episode as Chloe speaks up

“Excuse me, but I have noticed that I haven’t caused any of the akuma’s in these recent episodes, so please don’t tell me I caused this one”? Chloe demands to know as Luminous looks over to her with a smile, and instead of answering just starts the episode.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont locker room. Marinette is seen running into the girls' side from the courtyard.**

**Juleka: What are you giving Miss Bustier for her birthday, Rose?**

“Aww none of you have to get me anything, having you as students is reward enough”. Miss Bustier says touched that her students are going out of their way to get her presents for her birthday.

“We’re glad to hear that Miss, but do we have to watch this part? It would ruin the surprise everyone has planned if you see our gifts now”. Max suggests looking over to Luminous.

“Well if none of you want your gifts to be ruined Miss Bustier could step out for the episode, if that’s alright with you mam”? Luminous asks looking over to Miss Bustier to see what she thinks of the idea.

“I don’t mind, is there somewhere I can go to relax while I wait for this episode to finish”? Miss Bustier asks standing up.

“Sure you can hang out in your room until the episode is finished, I’ll have Pin show you the way”. Luminous says as her familiar hops off her shoulder.

“Alright Teach follow me”. Pin says leading their teacher out of the room.

“Don’t worry everyone I’ll be back soon”. Miss Bustier says exiting the room, as her students say their goodbyes for now.

**   
  
**

**Rose: I made her a scrapbook.**

**Marinette: (to Alya) Hey!**

**Alya: Let me guess, you just finished your gift.**

**Marinette: I hope Miss Bustier likes it.**

**Nathaniel: I painted her as a superhero, because she’s always here for us.**

“How Rock n Roll that everyone is making their presents by hand, maybe I should do something like that for you Penny”. Jagged suggests as Penny grimaces at the thought

“Sounds good Sir, just please don’t cook”. She reluctantly agrees but plans on avoiding any food poisoning, like the last time he cooked.

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont courtyard, flashback. Miss Bustier is talking to Nathaniel and another boy, who are standing facing away from each other.**

**Miss Bustier: That’s better. And now, hug each other.**

**(The two boys hug.)**

“Wow mother would say such displays of emotions would be seen as cowardice”. Kagami says not used to such kind gestures being encouraged.

“Wow should I be worried for when meet her”? Luka asks worried about Gabriel Agreste 2.0

“Very”. 

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont locker room, present day**

**Mylène: I'll give her a braid of hair to thank her for her breathing class. It helps me to be less afraid of akumas.**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont courtyard, flashback. Miss Bustier and her students are kneeling on mats. She is facing the students, who have their eyes closed.**

**Miss Bustier: Breathe deeply. Think of your emotions like the surface of a quiet lake. (Kim falls over) Not that quiet, Kim.**

“Maybe we should set up a program like this up, to help people with their emotions, and help lower the akuma rate”. Alya suggests as everyone starts coming up with things they can add to such a class.

“I’ll have daddy help set it up, and help pay for it when we get back”. Chloe says after a couple minutes seeing this as her opportunity to make a positive difference when they get back.

“Great idea Chloe”. Adrien says giving her the idea notebook to be in charge of.

**   
  
**

**(The students laugh.)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont locker room, present day**

**Rose: I got my inspiration from the exercise she has us do at the beginning of every class.**

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom, flashback. Miss Bustier is standing with Rose and Chloé at the front of the room.**

**Rose: 'Morning, Chloé! Your hair is really pretty today!**

**Chloé: What do you mean, "today"? My hair is always pretty. (pauses) Yeah, well, today, Rose, you seem less...annoying.**

“I’ll work on my compliments when we get back.'' ( guess who that was)

**Rose: (happily) Oh!**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont locker room, present day**

**Rose: Isn't it great to start the day by sharing a few kind words with each other?**

**Marinette: (to Alya) Compared to those other gifts, mine's gonna be super lame!**

**Alya: Don't worry, Marinette, there's no pressure!**

**(Adrien and several of his classmates approach Marinette and Alya.)**

**Adrien: How 'bout you, Marinette? I'm sure you've come up with something awesome, as usual.**

**Marinette: Oh, me? Uh... It's nearly reffing at all. Uh! I mean... It's really nothing at all! (She giggles nervously, then opens her present. The other students gasp in awe. She reads the writing on her present as she points to it) "If we wish to change the world, we must all learn to love each other." That's one of the first things Miss Bustier taught us when we first met her at school. I always keep it in mind.**

“ Damn now thats a hard present to beat”. Kim says impressed before adding “Challenge accepted”.

“Kim you know that is the thought that really matters with Miss Bustier”. Rose corrects the monkey boy.

**   
  
**

**Students: Aww!**

**(Chloé slams her locker shut.)**

**Marinette: I also added this tube of lip balm — Miss Bustier's favorite color!**

**Alya: Come to think of it, Miss Bustier is probably the reason we all get along so awesomely.**

**Adrien: I'm so lucky to get a teacher like her for my first year in school. How about you, Chloé? What's your present?**

“Oh no Chloe don’t tell me you forgot AGAIN”! Sabrina shouts knowing Chloe always forgets their teachers birthday.

“Most likely *sigh* can someone please tell me Miss Bustier birthday so I can put it on my calendar"? Chloe asks as Luminous gives her back her phone real quick so Sabrina can help her put the date in her calendar.

**(Chloé glances at the others, not saying anything. They moan disappointedly.)**

**Marinette: Nothing. Just like every year since kindergarten.**

**(Chloé frowns. Sabrina walks in front of her.)**

**Sabrina: It's not her fault, okay? Chloé just doesn't like birthdays! She never remembers them, just like her mom.**

“AND I’LL NEVER BE LIKE MY MOM AGAIN”! Chloe declares with passion

“Good for you Chloe keep it up”. Adrien encourages his oldest friend

**   
  
**

**(Chloé opens her mouth in shock briefly.)**

**Chloé: (to Sabrina) Yeah, well, you don't have to tell 'em my life story, either. (pushes Sabrina back behind her) Anyway, all that stuff about compliments and love? Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!**

**(Marinette turns towards Alya.)**

**Marinette: (quietly) This girl's got no heart.**

“Sorry Chloe for being so mean”. Marinette apologies for being so mean

“No it’s alright Marinette it’s just the universe coming back to bite me in the butt”. Chloe says knowing she was a bitch

**   
  
**

**Chloé: Uh, of course I have a heart! Daddy will even buy me a second one, if I want.**

**(Class bell rings.)**

**Kim: (to Max) What's our next lesson, again?**

**Max: Physical science.**

**(The students chatter as they leave the locker room. Eyeing Chloé, Marinette puts her present in her locker. She slams her locker door, not noticing that it doesn't latch shut. Marinette leaves, glaring and growling at Chloé. Sabrina attempts to leave but Chloé stops her.)**

**Sabrina: We're going to be late for Mrs. Mendeleiev's physics class, Chloé!**

**(Chloé opens Marinette's locker.)**

“Mr Damolcles can you add locks to everyone’s lockers when you get back to your world, trust me when I say it will prevent things like this”. Luminous asks the principle while pointing to the screen

**   
  
**

“Sure I see no problem with that”. He agrees to the idea seeing the need for them

**   
  
**

**Chloé: Permanent marker. (Sabrina hands a permanent marker to Chloé. Chloé glances at it with one eye.) Cap off. (Sabrina removes the cap from the marker.) I do have a present for you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. (proceeds to use the marker)**

**(A slideshow of Marinette's school activities is shown: physics class, lunch in the cafeteria, talking in the hallway, art class, and Mr. D'Argencourt's P.E. in the courtyard.)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont locker room, a few lessons later**

**Marinette: (to Alya) At last, this is Miss Bustier's class! This will be her best birthday ever!**

**(Class bell rings.)**

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. There is a pile of wrapped gifts on her desk.**

**Alix: This is for you!**

**Rose: (placing her gift on the pile) Happy Birthday, Miss Bustier!**

**Miss Bustier: Oh! Thank you!**

**Students: Happy Birthday, Miss Bustier!**

**Miss Bustier: Oh, you're all so sweet!**

**(Miss Bustier takes Marinette's present to open it.)**

**Alya: Marinette made that one.**

**(Miss Bustier takes Marinette's present out, glances at it, and makes a surprised face. Marinette's message has been scribbled over, with a crude stick figure of Marinette above what used to be the message. Seeing the reaction, Marinette gasps, gets up from her seat, retrieves her present, and examines it.)**

**Marinette: What..? (angrily) I know you did this, Chloé Bourgeois!**

“That’s 100% likely”. Max says having seen it for himself

**Max: (checking his phone) A 99.56% certainty.**

**Alya: So uncool, Chloé.**

**Marinette: Seriously lame.**

**Miss Bustier: Calm down. We don't want to get upset on my birthday, now, do we? (taking the present from Marinette) Well, I think this present is wonderful. (takes the lip balm out of the bag) It'll be my new cosmetics bag! Then I'll be able to think of both of you every time I use it.**

**Marinette: What? You're not gonna let her get away with this?!**

**Alya: That girl is worse than Hawk Moth!**

“I stand corrected no one could be worse than Adriens old man”. Alya growls

“I take no offence to that”. Adrien says still not sure why his dad is even Hawkmoth..

**   
  
**

“Besides Alya I can think of at least one person worse than Hawk Moth in your world”. Luminous says thinking of Her

“Who”? Alya Asks cerious

“You know who”.

“Oh her”.

**Alix: At least half the city has gotten akumatized because of her!**

**(Students start loudly talking. Miss Bustier claps her hands.)**

**Miss Bustier: Students, please, calm down now! (Talking dies down) The classroom is not a place for insults and defamation! Marinette, would you come with me, please?**

**Marinette: W-What?**

**(Miss Bustier opens the door.)**

**Miss Bustier: Alya. I'm relying on you to make sure things don't get out of hand while we're gone.**

**Alya: Okay, Miss.**

**(Marinette and Miss Bustier leave the classroom. In the hallway, Marinette looks up, furious and growling.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**(Hawk Moth's Lair window opens.)**

**Hawk Moth: That feeling of injustice! What could be worse than being punished for someone else's wrongdoings? (charges an akuma with dark energy) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

**(Akuma flies out into Paris.)**

“NOOOOO”! Everyone shouts terrified, even Fang’s jaw dropped

“We’ll be doomed if Marinette gets akumatized”. Nino says nervous as Adrien hugs Marinette.

“Huh never thought about that before, we’ll have to think about something to do if Marinette gets akumatized”. Fu says thinking it over

**Scene: Outside, then inside of Collège Françoise Dupont, the second floor hallway**

**Marinette: But Miss Bustier, it's so not fair! It was Chloé, pulling another...Chloé! And...I'm the one who's getting in trouble?!**

**(Miss Bustier laughs, putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder and kneeling down.)**

**Miss Bustier: Of course you're not in trouble, don't worry! As the class representative, I want you to set a good example for your classmates. Don't give into feelings of anger. Try to forgive Chloé instead.**

**(Marinette's resentment subsides. The akuma is closing in on her, but then flies away from her.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Ugh...! The emotions have weakened! Get closer, akuma!**

**Marinette: I don't get it... Chloé is the meanest person I've ever known.**

**(The akuma is circling high above all the while.)**

**Miss Bustier: Come on... There are much worse people in Paris right now than Chloé Bourgeois. I'm sure people like Chloé are capable of great things. The problem is, they only think of themselves. They don't understand the meaning of love, and we can't force them to change. But perhaps we can show them by setting a good example. That's why Marinettes are so important in today's world; because they have a lot of love to give. I'm counting on you.**

“For every nice person in the world there is their opposite waiting in the shadows to strike. Marinette you have to be strong in order to fight every darkness that comes your way, thats what makes you everyones hero”. Kagami says not wanting Marinette or anyone in the room be ever become an akuma again, or ever.

“Wow thanks Kagami, I’ll be sure to follow that message as long as I have all of you to help back me up”. Marinette says touched everyone here cares for her.

“I’ll always be here for Marinette”.Tikki and Adrien say together, as everyone chimes in on how they’ll support their everyday hero, with or without magical super powers.

**   
  
**

**Marinette: Yes, Miss Bustier.**

**(The akuma flies closer; Miss Bustier notices it, and shields Marinette, trying to shoo it away with her cosmetics bag.)**

**Miss Bustier: (fearfully) An akuma! Oh no! Go away! I won't let you evilize one of my students!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) There! The mere fear that harm might come to her little protégé! Fly, my little evil one, and akumatize her!**

“Miss Bustier, got akumatized, because she wanted to protect me”? Marinette says with tears in her eyes touched someone would go so far for her

“How noble, she would make an amazing night right my queen”? Pollon asks Chloe who nods in agreement amazed

**Miss Bustier: No! No!**

**(Miss Bustier throws the cosmetics bag at the akuma, and embraces Marinette. The lip balm flies out, hitting the akuma, and becoming akumatized as a result. Miss Bustier closes her eyes, lets go of Marinette, steps back into a corner and holds her head, trying to fight the akuma.)**

**Marinette: (anxiously) Don't give up! Think only positive thoughts!**

**(Hawk Moth's overlay shows up on Miss Bustier's face.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Hello, Miss. I am Hawk Moth.**

**Miss Bustier: I am not going to listen to you! You can't force me to do evil!**

**Hawk Moth: Who said anything about evil? There's already so much hate in the world. I want to help you unite everyone together with love, at last! Isn't that your greatest wish?**

“Love may be a powerful force, but it can’t be forced. Only true love can win in the end right”? Rose says looking over to Juleka who blushes nervous(or you know because she’s crushing on Rose)

“Uh huh”. Juleka says in agreement.

**Marinette: Miss Bustier, please! Breathe deeply and focus!**

**(Miss Bustier gasps, then straightens, giving in to the akuma. Marinette covers her mouth, afraid, then runs down the stairs.)**

**Hawk Moth: Zombizou! I'm giving you the power to spread love and compassion. Thanks to you, the whole world will be one big embrace! In return, bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous.**

**Miss Bustier: I won't stop until everyone on Earth feels the love. (picks up her akumatized lip balm, then applies it to her lips, turning them black) Starting with...Chloé Bourgeois!**

**(Miss Bustier transforms.)**

“Should I be worried”? Chloe asks unsure if a love Akuma is as bad as Kung Food

“Bitch chloe totally, but you as you are now, nothing to worry about”. Alix says reassuring her revenge friend

“Gee thanks Alix”. Chloe says sarcastically

“Your welcome”.

**Scene: Locker room**

**(Marinette kicks the door open, panting and looking around.)**

**Marinette: I will not let Hawk Moth do this to the best teacher in the world!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: (distressed) Tikki, spots on! Ah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom**

**(Zombizou opens the door, entering the classroom with a dance in her step, then hops on top of the desk with her back towards the students, twirls her lip balm in her fingers and reapplies the balm before turning to the students.)**

**Zombizou: I have got some great news for you, students! From now on, everyone's going to hug and kiss and feel the love! Even you, Chloé.**

**Chloé: Me?**

**(Zombizou sends Chloé a visible kiss. Chloé pulls Sabrina in front of her.)**

“Sorry sabrina”. Chloe says wincing

“It’s okay Chloe”.

**Chloé: Ah! Yuck! Ew!**

**(The kiss hits Sabrina on the forehead, leaving a mark. Chloé pushes her away.)**

**Sabrina: Oh! What is that thing? (tries to wipe the kiss mark away)**

**(Zombizou strikes a pose, then reapplies her lip balm, trying to send another kiss. Ladybug appears and wraps her yo-yo around Zombizou's hand to stop her.)**

**Ladybug: Please, Miss Bustier! You've gotta snap out of it!**

**Zombizou: I'm not Miss Bustier anymore! (pulls on Ladybug's yo-yo, throwing her against the wall) I am Zombizou!**

**(Zombizou attacks, Ladybug dodges; the students hurry outside of the classroom, Adrien holding the door.)**

**Adrien: Get out, quick!**

**(Zombizou sends Ladybug a kiss; she deflects it with her yo-yo. Adrien shuts the door behind him.)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont courtyard. Miss Bustier's students run down the stairs, except Sabrina weakly limps down, trailing behind the rest.)**

**Sabrina: I...feel... It's suddenly gotten very warm in here. (sits down, holding her chest) I don't know what's happening, I…**

“Oh, it has a delayed effect that makes sense”. Max says figuring this out.

“Since when do akuma’s make sense”? Alya asks

“Never”. Everyone in the Burn squad answers

**   
  
**

**(Chloé walks up to Sabrina, stomping her foot.)**

**Chloé: Unh! What is wrong with you?**

**(The kiss mark on Sabrina's forehead disappears as she turns to Chloé. Sabrina's eyes glow purple, changing her iris color.)**

**Sabrina: Chloé...**

**(Sabrina jumps on Chloé, trying to kiss her. Chloé resists.)**

“Sorry Sabrina, but I don’t swing that way”. Chloe Jokes making a couple people laugh

“Me either”. Sabrina says laughing

**   
  
**

**Chloé: Ugh! Get away from me!**

**(Adrien pulls Chloé out from under Sabrina. Sabrina crawls towards the other students.)**

**Adrien: Look out!**

**Sabrina: (jumps on Mylène) Kissou.**

**Ivan: Mylène! (pulls Sabrina off of Mylène) Are you okay?**

**Mylène: (shows a kiss mark on her cheek) I feel...feverish... I can't— (The mark disappears, and her eyes glow purple) Kissou...**

**Adrien: (eyes going wide) They're contagious! Don't let yourselves get kissed!**

“Words I never thought I would say”. Alya says laughing

“Babe you can kiss me any day”. Nino says with a gin as Alya kisses him

“Good to know”. She says making Nino blush

**   
  
**

“GET A ROOM”! Jagged shouts making them both blush.

**Mylène: Kissou!**

**Ivan: Run! I'll hold them back! (The students run up the stairs to the second floor, then up toward the library. Ivan guards the stairs from Sabrina and Mylène. Adrien looks back at Ivan for a moment.) Stop it! No, you're tickling me!**

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom**

**(Ladybug is squaring off against Zombizou. Ivan, Mylène and Sabrina enter and run up to Ladybug.)**

**Ivan, Mylène, Sabrina: Kissou!**

**(Ladybug jumps out of the way. Zombizou heads out the door.)**

**Zombizou: I'll leave her in your hands, my lovelies. (skips through the hallway)**

**Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom**

**(Zombizou kicks the door in.)**

**Zombizou: Is Chloé Bourgeois in here?**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: How dare you interrupt my class?! Who are you?!**

**Zombizou: No? Oh well. Smoochies, my poochies! Mwah!**

**(Zombizou sends a swarm of kisses towards the students. One of them hits Ms. Mendeleiev.)**

“And you thought the Black plague was a nightmare Tikki, them what do you call this”? Plagg asks Tikki.

“Trying to do the right thing the wrong way”. Tikki says with a glare

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont art studio**

**(Zombizou kicks the door in.)**

**Zombizou: Chloé Bourgeois? Not in here, either? (sends kisses towards the students) Kisses, my lovelies!**

**Scene: Mr. Damocles' office**

**(Zombizou kicks the door in.)**

**Zombizou: Chloé?**

**Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, didn't anyone teach you to knock?!**

**Zombizou: I don't like knocking, I prefer a gentle touch. (kisses Mr. Damocles' forehead.) Kissy-boo!**

**Mr. Damocles: Huh?**

**Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont**

**(Zombizou kicks the door out. Zombified students run down the steps.)**

**Students: Kissou!**

**Zombizou: Chloé? I'll find you, sooner or later.**

**Students: Kissy-boo!**

**   
  
**

“Oh i get the name now it’s because she turns them into love zombies”. Ivan says just getting the name.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom**

**(Ladybug finishes taping Ivan, Mylène and Sabrina to Miss Bustier's desk as they make kissing noises at her.)**

**Ladybug: There! That should hold you for a while. (runs out of the classroom)**

**Students: (all over the hallway and courtyard) Kissy! Kissy-boo!**

**Ladybug: Oh! (yo-yos out of the area)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont basement**

**(Ladybug enters.)**

**Ladybug: Anybody here?!**

**(Ladybug is attacked by zombified students, but dodges, leaving the basement and closing the door in front of one of the zombies.)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont lunchroom**

**(Ladybug enters.)**

**Ladybug: Anybody here?! (Zombified students get up from the tables, and run to attack Ladybug; but she knocks over a tray cart and runs away. She exits, sliding the door shut behind her and jamming it with a push broom.) Okay, not here either.**

**   
  
**

“And where are you”? Marinette asks her boyfriend

“I have no idea”. Adrien admits.

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont courtyard**

**(Ladybug sneaks past zombified students.)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont locker room**

**(Ladybug enters.)**

**Ladybug: Anybody here?**

**(Ladybug looks around, swinging her yo-yo. A locker opens; Chloé emerges, and runs to Ladybug from behind.)**

**Chloé: Ladybug!**

**(Ladybug grabs Chloé's hand instinctively and throws Chloé over her shoulder into a locker.)**

**Ladybug: Oops! Sorry! Uh... Reflex.**

*snorts*”As if”. Chloe says in disbelief

**Alya: Ladybug?! Yeah! We're saved! (hugs Ladybug)**

**Nino: Ladybug!**

**(Rose, Juleka and Alix appear.)**

**Ladybug: Are you all okay?**

**(Kim and Max leave their hiding spots. Alya looks behind her.)**

**Alya: Looks like it.**

**Nino: Uh... Adrien? He still hasn't come out of his locker.**

**(Ladybug opens the locker Adrien is in.)**

**Ladybug: Adrien?**

**Adrien: (sleepily) Kissy-boo…**

“Don’t worry my Lady I’m most likely acting”. Adrien says knowing what he’s doing

“You better”. Marinette says pretending to be angry

**   
  
**

**(Ladybug slams the locker shut. Rose and Juleka, who are hugging in fear, plus Chloé, Kim, and Max, who is riding piggyback on Kim, all cry out in anguish. Out in the courtyard, zombified students hear them, and start toward the locker room.)**

**Alya: Oh, man. He must've gotten kissed on the stairs when he was saving Chloé.**

**(Zombies crowd outside of the locker room.)**

**Ladybug: We need to head to the roof.**

**Ivan: Kissou! Mwah! Kissou!**

“Is that all they can say”? Wayzz asks his fellow kwami’s

“I hope not”. Plagg says annoyed

**(Ladybug opens a window, hooking her yo-yo onto something above. Zombified students break into the locker room just as Ladybug pulls Max up using her yo-yo. Adrien is still hidden inside a locker.)**

**Plagg: Admit it. That was all just a ploy to try and get a kiss out of Ladybug.**

**Adrien: Come on, don't be ridiculous. How else will we work under the radar? (outside view) Plagg, claws out!**

“I don’t believe that load of bull”. Jagged says smirking

“Me either”. Tom agrees with him.

**   
  
**

**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir, shown with only a quick flash from the locker. Cat Noir opens the locker door.)**

**Cat Noir: Sorry, guys, no autographs this time!**

**(Cat Noir runs out of the locker room, closing the door behind him. Zombified students try to follow.)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont rooftop/streets of Paris**

**(Zombified students try to reach up to get Miss Bustier's students. Ladybug and Alya watch a news broadcast on Ladybug's yo-yo.)**

**Nadja: (voice heard from yo-yo) Yet again, it seems citizens of Paris are in great danger. Since this morning, a strange disease is spreading.**

“Well that’s one say to say it”. Sabine says reluctantly

“Just says it’s an akuma attack, everyone will hide once that’s said”. Alya says knowing how it’s done

**   
  
**

**(Cat Noir jumps onto the roof to join Miss Bustier's students.)**

**Cat Noir: Hey guys, I'm all for our French greetings, but let's hold off on the kisses for now, huh?**

**Ladybug: I'm glad you're here, Cat Noir. Check this out. (shows Cat Noir the newscast)**

**Nadja: (voice-over on view of zombie attacks in the subway) Hordes of kissing zombies are spreading throughout Paris! (studio view) Let's go over to our Mayor, Mr. Bourgeois, live from City Hall.**

**Mr. Bourgeois: (from City Hall) We advise all Parisians to remain inside at this time.**

**Roger: Kissy-poo!**

**(Entering from off-screen, Roger jumps at Mayor Bourgeois, kissing his cheek. The mayor falls over, along with his podium and Roger. The footage cuts back to Nadja in the studio. The City Hall feed becomes scrambled.)**

**Nadja: Mr. Mayor? Mr. Mayor?**

**(Chloé pushes Cat Noir away, and looks at the newscast.)**

**Chloé: Daddy?!**

“He’s getting more love in this attack than Mom has given him in the past 5 years”. Chloe says sadly knowing she has an awful mom

“Wow that’s sad”. Max summarizes surprised

**   
  
**

**(Nadja is trying to wave a Zombizou kiss away with her tablet.)**

**Nadja: It looks like we're having a slight technical issue.**

**(The kiss hits Nadja's cheek, and she slumps. Zombizou walks into the shot.)**

**Zombizou: I took care of your father, Chloé. Show yourself! (Chloé runs away, screaming) Then, Ladybug and Cat Noir? I'm coming for you. Mwah! (kisses the camera lens, leaving a kiss mark on-screen) Unless, of course, my sweethearts get hold of you first; because very soon, the whole city will be hot on your heels! (evil laughter)**

**(Ladybug ends the feed. Alix marches sternly towards Chloé, backing her onto the roof's edge.)**

**Alix: Chloé! Hunh! Always Chloé! You only think about yourself!**

**Alya: I don't know why we don't just give them what they want.**

“ALYA that’s not very hero like”. Trixx says scolding her Chosen

“Sorry”? Alya says not sorry at all

“Don’t worry, I feel the same, just got to put on a mentor act”. Trixx whispers into Alya’s ear.

**Nino: Yeah! Good idea!**

**Chloé: Is it my fault if I'm better than all of you?**

**Ladybug: Sorry to disappoint you guys, but Chloé doesn't deserve to get hit any more than you. (Chloé crosses her arms, smirking) And we need her as bait to lure Zombizou when the time is right.**

**Chloé: (nervously) Uh...thanks?**

“Wow for once Adrien isn’t the bait”. Nino jokes

“HE- wait your right”. Adrien says thinking it over.

**Rose: (pointing) They're coming!**

**(Zombified students climb onto the roof.)**

**Ladybug: We've gotta evacuate! (looks at a bus on the street) Over there! Cat Noir, do you know how to drive?**

**Cat Noir: You should know the answer to that, M'Lady. I can do anything.**

“But you don’t have a licence, and I doubt your catsuit comes with one”. Tom says nervous

“Ya but I’m a superhero, not like officer Roger will pull me over”. Adrien shrugs

**Ladybug: Kitties first, then.**

**Cat Noir: (leaps into the air, and spins his baton) Woo-hoo!**

**(Cat Noir lands on top of the bus, somersaulting. He extends his baton back to reach the school's rooftop, and throws his belt to Ladybug. Chloé appears afraid.)**

**Chloé: Max and Kim, you go first.**

**(Max and Kim angrily cross their arms. Ladybug puts Cat Noir's belt around Rose's waist, and then around Cat Noir's baton. Rose slides down the baton with her feet also wrapped around it, shrieking in excitement. Cat Noir catches her, and lowers her into the bus through the roof. He then catches Juleka. Ladybug sends Alya down. Nino takes hold of the baton, but is interrupted by zombified students. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to trap them.)**

**Ladybug: Hurry up!**

**(Nino slides down Cat Noir's baton. Zombified students climb onto the roof.)**

**Student: Kissou-kissou-kissou!**

**(Max shields Chloé from the oncoming zombies. Chloé backs away. Zombies strike Max. Kim is ready to slide down Cat Noir's baton, but halts when he sees Max being attacked.)**

**Kim: Max! (Ladybug glances at Max, shocked, then towards Chloé. Kim grabs Chloé.) Come on, Chloé!**

**(Zombified students let Max go. He turns to reveal that he has been zombified.)**

**Max: Ki...**

**Chloé: Play the hero as much as you like, Kim, but you won't be getting a kiss out of me.**

“I haven’t wanted to kiss you since Dark cupid”. Kim says with a shudder

“No offence taken”. Chloe says sarcastically knowing she was a bitch.

**   
  
**

**Kim: Just go, before I change my mind.**

**(Kim sends Chloé down Cat Noir's baton. Kim is attacked by zombified students. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to pull Kim out of their clutches. Ladybug grabs Kim and leaps with him to safety. Chloé continues sliding down Cat Noir's baton, yelping in fear.)**

**Cat Noir: Slow down, Chloé!**

**(Chloé slides past Cat Noir, hitting a sign. Zombies try to reach her.)**

**Chloé: Hello?! Who's gonna come and save me?**

“If only you had my miraculous with you Chloe then you could save yourself”. Pollen says cheering up her chosen.

“That’ll be the day”. Chloe says dreamily as Fu looks at her serious

**(Cat Noir jumps down from the bus, and starts waving his arms.)**

**Cat Noir: Yoo-hoo! Kissy-kissy-kissy!**

**(Rose opens the bus doors, leaving the bus.)**

**Juleka: Rose, no!**

**Rose: I can't just leave her by herself!**

**(Rose runs to catch Chloé. Chloé falls down, and holds her shin.)**

**Chloé: Ow! Great! (to Rose) Now I've twisted my ankle because you weren't fast enough!**

**(Rose picks Chloé up. Back on the school roof, Ladybug kneels over Kim, who has purple kiss marks on his face.)**

**Kim: You take care of Chloé. Besides, you'll save all of us, like you always do, right?**

“Wow everyone depending on me is really amazing”. Marinette says amazed in their faith in her.

“I told you that your amazing”. Adrien says proud she’s finally getting what he’s been saying all along.

“You’re right”.

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: Yeah. That's a promise!**

**(On the street, Rose is carrying Chloé while zombies close in.)**

**Zombie: Lady wants a kissy...**

**(A zombie grabs Rose's leg. She screams.)**

**Juleka: (from inside the bus) Rose!**

**(Ladybug rescues Rose and Chloé with her yo-yo. Cat Noir baits the zombies from on top of a van.)**

**Cat Noir: Na-na-na-na-nah! Kissy-kissy-kissy! (jumps down, then up on top of the bus) Hurry up; we gotta go now. (retrieves his baton)**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir look back at Max and Kim. Ladybug angrily looks down. The bus' engine is started. The bus proceeds haltingly. Alya and Nino hold on to each other for balance in the lurching bus.)**

**Scene: Bus**

**Ladybug: I thought you said you knew how to drive!**

**Cat Noir: I've mastered every car and racetrack in Extreme Racing 3, but there are no buses in that game.**

“Okay Adkins driving lessons for you when we get out of here”. Chloe decides knowing video games will not win the day everyday.

“Sounds fun, good luck getting my father to agree to it”. Adrien says seeing the flaw in her plan

“Damn it”. Chloe curses Gabrial’s name

**   
  
**

**(The bus speeds up, outrunning the zombies. In the back of the bus, Juleka comforts Rose. Alix glances at Chloé angrily. Chloé looks down.)**

**Juleka: Are you okay?**

**Rose: Yeah...just a close call, that's all.**

**(Rose's leg is shown to have a purple kiss mark.)**

**Cat Noir: So, what now?**

**Ladybug: Let's take Chloé to the top of the Eiffel Tower. There'll be less zombies up there, and fewer places for all of Zombizou's disciples to run to.**

“Smart less zombies the better, but you’re very outnumbered”. Max says amazed

“Ture, but having many miraculouses out there could be dangerous”. Fu says being stingy with the miraculouses.

**   
  
**

**Cat Noir: Less places for us to hide, too.**

**Ladybug: But it's the only way if we want Zombizou to turn up in perso—**

**(Juleka yells. She covers her mouth, backing away from Rose. Rose turns, revealing that she has been zombified. Chloé runs to the front of the bus, Rose following. Alix stops Rose. Ladybug traps Alix, Rose and Juleka in the back of the bus using her yo-yo.)**

“And another one bites the dust”. Luka groans as the song starts playing in the background.

“Sorry that’s on me”. Luminous admits turning the music off.

**Rose: Kissou!**

**(Rose hugs Alix to plant a kiss.)**

**Alix: I totally trust you, Ladybug!**

**Chloé: Ogh! People need to stop invading my personal space!**

**(Alya and Nino grunt angrily at Chloé.)**

**Scene: Streets of Paris**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Don't forget our agreement, Zombizou.**

**Zombizou: No one can escape my kiss! (reapplies her lip balm, then takes huge leaps towards the Eiffel Tower)**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower**

**(Cat Noir parks the bus under the Eiffel Tower. He carries Chloé out of the bus.)**

**Cat Noir: Stay together and follow me!**

**(Alya and Nino follow Cat Noir. Ladybug pulls back her yo-yo, presses the bus' door button and leaps out, trapping Rose, Alix and Juleka inside. Ladybug runs inside the Eiffel Tower. Nino closes the door behind her.)**

**Ladybug: (pushing a vending machine towards the door) Nino! The vending machine! Quick! Everybody, inside the elevator!**

**Alya: (frantically pushing the elevator button) Faster, faster!**

**(The elevator doors open. Alya is attacked by zombies that were inside.)**

“When did they get in there”? Kagami asks surprised

“Wish I knew”. Luka says in agreement

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: Alya!**

**(Nino and Ladybug remove zombies from Alya and pin them down. Alya is covered in kiss marks.)**

**Nino: Oh...no!**

**Cat Noir: There's nothing we can do for her. (enters the elevator, still carrying Chloé) Come on!**

**Alya: He's right. (puts her hands on Ladybug's) Just go, and save us all.**

**Ladybug: (enters the elevator) Nino? (Nino tips his hat at Ladybug as a goodbye. The elevator doors close.) Nino!**

“And none of us question how ladybug knows our names”? Nino asks just noticing this

“We’re in paris, the akuma capital of the world, weirder things have happened”. Alya says not fazed at all

**   
  
**

**(The elevator ascends. Ladybug hits the elevator door with her fist.)**

**Cat Noir: It doesn't matter that we're the only ones left, Bugaboo, since you'll fix it all in the end anyway.**

**Chloé: Only the best remain.**

**Scene: Bottom of the Eiffel Tower**

**Nino: (to Alya) This isn't the first time we've been in trouble together.**

**(Nino opens his arms. Alya looks up, zombified.)**

**Alya: Kissou. (hugs Nino)**

**(Nino hugs Alya back.)**

“Aww you two are romantic, it’s like the titanic”. Rose says crying

“Did you just call my relationship a train wreck”? Alya asks slowly

“No it’s just cute how you two stay together to the very end”. Rose says clearing up her mistake

“Good”.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Top of the Eiffel Tower**

**(Elevator doors open.)**

**Ladybug: Straight ahead. Gustave Eiffel's office! (opens door)**

**(The heroes and Chloé are swarmed by zombies. Ladybug dodges; Cat Noir has trouble. Cat Noir tosses Chloé just before he is hit by the zombies.)**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug, catch!**

**(Chloé shrieks, and Ladybug catches her, then throws her into Gustave Eiffel's office, locking the door. Chloé looks at a figure of Gustave Eiffel, and screams.)**

**Chloé: ...Phew.**

**(Outside, Cat Noir is holding zombies back. He has kiss marks on his face.)**

**Ladybug: (holding Cat Noir's face) Cat Noir!**

**Cat Noir: I'll just stay here and chill, M'Lady. If we're going to end up kissing, then I'd rather do it after you save us, okay?**

“Please I don’t want the only time we kiss be during an akuma attack”. Adrien says with a pout as marinette kisses him.

“There now you can’t complain”. She says as adrien stops working

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: No!**

**Cat Noir: You're the only one who can fix this for us. No arguing now!**

**(Ladybug runs. Cat Noir falls down under the weight of the zombies.)**

**Scene: Gustave Eiffel's office**

**Ladybug: It's down to you and me. (looks around) Chloé? (crouches down to Chloé's hiding spot under a small table)**

**Chloé: At least I won't get in your way now. Good luck!**

“How selfless of you chloe”. Luminous says jokingly

“At least I got there eventually”. Chloe admits sadly

**   
  
**

**(Through a window, Zombizou laughs.)**

**Zombizou: Hand over Chloé and your Miraculous, Ladybug. Then I might just let you witness the final triumph of love!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Victory has never been so close!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a dispenser of make-up remover appears)**

“Remover her lipstick, remover her powers Brilliant”. Mr damolcles says impressed

“And it’s less complicated than other plans”. Max says relieved

**   
  
**

**Chloé: (stands up) Make-up remover? How are you going to save my life with that?**

**(With her Lucky Vision, Ladybug sees the scarf worn on the figure of Gustave Eiffel, when the Vision is interrupted.)**

**Cat Noir: (heard from outside, above) Cataclysm!**

**(Cat Noir crashes through the ceiling into the office.)**

**Ladybug: (happy with hope) Cat Noir!**

**(Cat Noir raises his head, revealing purple eyes.)**

**Cat Noir: Kissou. (tries to grab Ladybug)**

“And there goes me again”. Adrien sighs knowing there’s nothing he could do

“It’s okay kitty I’ll use my cure to save you”. Marinette says reassuring him.

**   
  
**

**(Ladybug grabs Gustave Eiffel's model's scarf, as Cat Noir starts chasing her around the room.)**

**Ladybug: Don't worry, kitty... You'll get your kisses... But first, I have a Lucky Charm I need to use. (applies the make-up remover to the scarf while being chased)**

**Chloé: (back under the table) I'm sorry!**

**Ladybug: What?**

**Chloé: Oh, this is all my fault!**

**Ladybug: (wrapping the scarf around her yo-yo) Awesome. But...now's not exactly a good time.**

**(Cat Noir leaps at Ladybug, but Chloé stands up and shields her. Cat Noir clings to Chloé.)**

**Chloé: Save us all, Ladybug.**

**(Cat Noir starts kissing Chloé's cheek. Ladybug jumps up through the hole Cat Noir made in the ceiling, to confront Zombizou on the roof.)**

**Zombizou: You're all alone, Ladybug. Accept my love, and give me your Miraculous!**

“NEVER”. Everyone shouts at their akumatized teacher

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: This is not true love!**

**(Ladybug throws her yo-yo with the soaked scarf wrapped around it at Zombizou. On its return, the yo-yo wipes off Zombizou's lip balm. Zombizou tries to send a kiss, but nothing happens. Zombizou takes her lip balm out to reapply it, but Ladybug stops Zombizou with her yo-yo, then kicks the lip balm out of Zombizou's hands. Zombizou falls backwards off of the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug's yo-yo pulls Zombizou back up. Ladybug breaks the stick of balm, and the akuma flies out.)**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!**

“And the day is saved again thanks to Ladybug and Chat Noir”. Luminous says sounding like the voice over guy from the classic power puff girls cartoon.

“Pound it”. Marinette, Adrien, and Chloe pound their fists together

**   
  
**

**(The Miraculous light fixes all of the damage caused. Released from the infuence, Chloé pushes Cat Noir away in disgust. Back on the bus, Rose and Juleka hug, and are joined by Alix. On a park bench, zombified Mylène and Ivan are kissing before the Miraculous wave cures them, after which they kiss again, freely.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug... Cat Noir! If Zombizou is right...if love does always conquer...then someday, my most cherished wish will come true for sure!**

“I can only think of one thing my dad loves that much”. Adrien says thinking to himself

“Who”? Marinette asks cerious

“My mother”. Adrien says surprising everyone but chloe

**   
  
**

**(Hawk Moth's lair window closes.)**

**Scene: Top of the Eiffel Tower**

**(Zombizou detransforms. Miss Bustier gasps.)**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: (fist-bumping) Pound it!**

**Miss Bustier: Ladybug?! Cat Noir? What on earth—? (gasps) The akuma overtook me, oh no, I...I let my negative emotions get the upper hand, how terrible! ...I'm terrible.**

**Ladybug: That's not true! It wasn't your fault. Hawk Moth is the one to blame.**

**Miss Bustier: But I hurt a lot of people…**

“Please Mr. pidgeon did more damage than this akuma”. Chloe scoffs making the class laugh

“BURN”! Shouts the burn squad.

**   
  
**

**Chloé: No... I did... I forgot your birthday, once again. And when I saw everyone had prepared a gift for you, I totally lost it. Because I, too, would've liked to offer you something. I'm sorry, Miss Bustier.**

**Miss Bustier: Thank you, Chloé. Those words are the best possible gift you could ever give me. (hugs Chloé)**

**(Chloé hugs her back, forgetting herself for a moment.)**

**Chloé: Huh?... Uh, yeah. Okay then, we're all good.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir leave.)**

**Cat Noir: Woo-hoo!**

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom**

**Chloé: Me? You want me to apologize to the entire class? Ridiculous! They should be thanking me for saving everybody.**

**   
  
**

“Ya but we wouldn’t need saving if bitch Chloe didn’t ruin everything. Uhh no offence”. Alix says nervous

“None taken”.

**   
  
**

**Alya: I happen to have several accounts of what went down, including my own, and they don't exactly match your version.**

**(Marinette puts an arm on Alya's shoulder.)**

**Marinette: (to Chloé) I heard you helped Ladybug and saved Miss Bustier! Awesome! There really is a heart beating in there after all. Sorry I said there wasn't. (pushes Alya away)**

“Thanks Marinette”. Chloe says happy someone stands up for her even when she was a bitch

**   
  
**

**Alya: Uh, but—!**

**Marinette: (giggles softly) And thanks! (walks away)**

**(Chloé and Sabrina look at her, surprised, then at each other. Chloé shrugs. Marinette and Alya take their seats.)**

**Alya: Marinette? Girl, are you still Zombizoufied, or what?**

**Marinette: I've realized Chloé has a heart, too. She just doesn't know how to use it. Hopefully, she'll learn if we continue setting a positive example.**

“You are don’t worry”. Chloe says promising to herself to be better

“I’m very proud of you my queen for admitting your faults”. Pollen says cuddling up to Chloe

“Thanks Pollen”. Chloe says hugging her Kwami close.

**   
  
**

**(Chloé quickly puts something on Miss Bustier's desk, behind the computer monitor, then acts nonchalant. Alya gasps as Marinette smiles. Miss Bustier enters. Chloé sits down at her desk.)**

**Miss Bustier: 'Morning, everyone!**

**Students: 'Morning, Miss Bustier!**

**Miss Bustier: Glad to see you all! As usual, we'll start the day by giving a nice compliment to your neighbor.**

**(The view pans to show Chloé's present.)**

“And that was Zombizou, Pin why don’t you go get Miss Bustier”? Luminous asks her familiar

“No problem”. Pin says racing off to get the teacher and comes back after a couple minutes.

“What did I miss”? Miss Bustier asks as she enters the room

“Nothing”. Her class answers nervously, as Chloe races to hug her

“I’m sorry for all the crap I've done in the past, I promise to be better, and to not let that akuma come back into existence”. Chloe promises with tears in her eyes.

“I don’t know what happened, but apology accepted Chloe” Miss Bustier says patting her student on the back.

“Since you didn’t watch this episode, would you like to pick the next one Miss Bustier”? Luminous asks holding her hat out to the teacher..

“My pleasure. The next episode is”.

TO BE CONTINUED

**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what should the next episode be? please remember season 2 only this book.


	9. Maledictator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so every time I try and post my reaction stories to Wattpad they get taken down dew to copy write, no matter what I try. Does anyone know what I can do so that doesn't Happen again

“ Maledictator, why do I have a bad feeling about this”? Ms. Bustier says handing the card back to their host that burns the card into rainbow ash.

“You should, oh quick disclaimer this episode happens after Chloe gets her MIraculous”. Luminous says as Chloe perks up hearing about her using a miraculous.

“You mean after I get my MIraculous, and blow my secret Identity to the whole world”? She asks with a groan.

“Well… pretty much, but I’m not sure about the whole world, at least just Paris”. Luminous says trying to look on the bright side of things.

“Great, just great, well let’s get this over with”. She says dramatically throwing her hands up in the air.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris, roof. Chloé is recording herself costumed as Queen Bee and as Ladybug in the former's "secret lair", with a caption bar reading "Chloé TV" on a strip of corrugated cardboard.**

**Chloé-Bee: (to camera) Welcome to my secret lair. I may be a superhero, but I'm always happy to share my thrilling life with all my fans. Like today, my dear friend Ladybug showed up to ask me for advice.**

“Chloe when did Marinette give you your miraculous back”? Sabrina asks her best friend

“She wouldn’t have, I wouldn’t have allowed it”. Fu pipes in

“Master Fu is right, Chloe most likely just had a Queen Bee costume made, just like the Ladybug, and Chat Noir costumes you guys have”. Mari explains as Chloe nods in agreement that it’s the most likely explanation.

“Oh”.

**   
  
**

**Chloé-Bug: I admire Queen Bee so much. She showed me what being a superhero is all about and always fixes the messes Cat Noir and I get ourselves into.**

**Chloé-Bee: Oh, please. You would do the same for me.**

**Chloé-Bug: Come on! Like you would ever cause a mess.**

**Chloé-Bee: You're right. (laughs conceitedly; Chloé-Bug joins with the same laughter)**

**   
  
**

“Chloe this, this is kinda wrong”. Adrien says a little creeped out, and offended

*Le Sigh* “Your right, besides I’m trying to be better, so I promise not to do this when we get back.'' Chloe promises like she’s swearing to the bible

“Oh thank goodness, hey Chloe maybe you could help with my blog when we get back, since you’re so knowledgeable about heroes”. Alia suggests

“Huh, not a bad Idea, I can even help you get some video tech so you can make it seem like your there even if you’re fighting as Rena”. Chloe suggests

“Really”? Alya asks hopeful

“On one condiction”. Chloe says raising a finger

“Name it”.

“Focus the Blog on all heros not just on ladybug taking up 80% of the things on the blog”. Chloe says as Adrien, Nino, and even Marinette look excited of the idea.

“Deal”. And a handshake seals the deal.

**(The scene zooms out to reveal that it is being watched on a screen in Miss Bustier's classroom.)**

**Ivan: That's not Ladybug, that's you, Chloé! (the entire class laughs)**

**Chloé: Of course that's the real Ladybug! (Marinette facepalms)**

“You two little Lady’s don’t even have the same hair color”. Jagged says offended for Marinette that chloe would even suggest such a thing.

“We know Jagged, but you don’t need to make a scene about it”. Penny says calming him down

**   
  
**

**Miss Bustier: But Chloé, could you tell me why you chose to do an assignment about yourself? Uh— I mean: about Queen Bee?**

**Chloé: Well, our assignment was to choose an important person in French history and I actually saved France. Even Ladybug says so… (clicks on the remote control)**

“I should make those guidelines more specific, as to have the person be from before they’re born”. Ms. Bustire says making a note to herself.

**   
  
**

**Chloé-Bug: (on the screen) Queen Bee really makes us stronger…**

**Chloé-Bug and real Chloé: …she truly is Miraculous.**

**Alya: Chloé, it's so obvious that's you dressed up as Ladybug. You didn't even bother to match her hair color.**

“Thank you”. Marinette says hugging her BFF

“Your welcome girl, some needed to say it”. Alya says hugging her back

**   
  
**

**Chloé: Uh… she… just… dyed her hair blonde to look like me. (the entire class starts laughing again) Ugh, you're all a bunch of losers! (looks at Adrien) Except you, Adrikins. None of you deserve to see the rest of my documentary.**

**Marinette: (sarcastically, louder than intended) Oh, what a shame. (immediately realizes what she just said and looks shocked; the class laughs harder; Marinette covers her mouth with her hands)**

“Ops sorry Chloe”. Marinette says wincing

“No it’s alright, the me on scene needs a reality check”. Chloe admits shyly

**   
  
**

**Chloé: Uh? (turns around and sees that Sabrina is laughing just as hard; when Sabrina realizes Chloé is looking, she stops immediately) I saw you laughing with the other idiots; you're fired!**

**Sabrina: (cries) Whahaha, I betrayed my best friend! (collapses her head on the table)**

“I’m still your best friend right Chloe”? Sabrina asks giving her her best puppy dog eyes

“Don’t asks Stupid questions, you’re always my best friend, never question it again”. Chloe says thinking of ways to boost her confidence(AN Any ideas on how to do so?).

**   
  
**

**Alya: How could you not laugh, Sabrina? The whole superhero sitch has totally gone to her head. (swipes on her phone and her screen gets broadcast to the big screen in the classroom)**

**Ladybug: (on the screen, down in the Métro, to Queen Bee; dialogue from the episode Queen Wasp) You're the one who paralyzed the Métro driver, aren't you? You used your power to create this situation!**

“Wait what happened”? Kagami asks confused

“I have no idea”. Luka admits looking at Kagami lovingly. “But I’m sure we’ll find out”.

**Alya: She wasn't the hero; it was Cat Noir and Ladybug!**

**Alix: She had superpowers for like five minutes and went totally outta control!**

**Marinette: We might not deserve (makes air quotes) to see your documentary, but you don't deserve to be called a superhero!**

“Wow there is something we are missing about that incident, because it takes a LOT for Marinette to get that angry”. Nino says a little scared for on screen Chloe

“What makes you says that”? Alya asks not having to know Marinette as long as him

“I’ve known Marinette since I was a Kid, she only gets that angry if her family, and or a really close friend of hers gets hurt”. Nino says remembering an incident, when a guy tried to rob the bakery, and Marinette's mom got hurt. When Marinette was done with him, he wanted the police to take him away.

“Oh”. Alya says unsure what to say

**Chloé: What?! (slams table) You will pay for your insulting remarks, Dupain-Cheng!**

**Miss Bustier: Calm down now, students!**

**Chloé: (gets up) This is ridiculous.**

**Miss Bustier: Chloé, class isn't over.**

**Chloé: You're all ridiculous. Utterly riii-diculous. (leaves)**

**Marinette: Ugh— seriously? She'll never change.**

“Well I was proven wrong, clearly you have Changed Chloe”. Mari says sorry for all her rude comments

“It’s alright Marinette, I'm really glad I changed. The thought of being alone was terrifying. `` Chloe says with a shutter as luminous looks down sadly and whispers to herself.

“Sometimes being alone, is less painful then being abandoned by their friends over and over and over again”. She says as Pin pats her on the back.

**Scene: Hôtel de Ville, mayor's office. Mayor André Bourgeois is marrying a couple.**

**André: By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.**

“You’re father is a registered minister”? Max asks surprised as Chloe drugs

“My father had his hobbies”. Is all she says about the matter.

**   
  
**

**Audrey: (bursts through the door with Chloé) Oh, good. You're married. Now get out!**

**Chloé: (shoves five people right out the door) Shoo! (slams door)**

**André: What in the world is going on, my sweetie pie?**

**Audrey: (slams table) I demand that you close the school down for good!**

**Chloé: (slams table) And I want you to banish Marinette Dupain-Cheng from Paris!**

“But he doesn't have the power to do that.'' Adrien says having done the research in the past

“Ya dude, but Bitch Chloe doesn’t care”. Nino says being the voice of reason.

“He’s right”. Chloe admits

**   
  
**

**Audrey: (cradles Chloé's head) That monster hurt your little girl’s feelings.**

**Chloé: She got the whole class to gang up on me. They all have to pay.**

**André: But I just can't! I mean… I could close the school for a few days… a week at most.**

**Audrey: (slams table) Not good enough!**

**Chloé: (slams table; André stumbles backwards) Shut it down forever!**

“Think of all the people who would lose their jobs please”. Mr. Damocles says terrified.

**   
  
**

**André: Ugh— But that’s impossible! I love you, Chloé, but you’re asking too much of me this time. I’m only the mayor.**

**Chloé: Precisely. (indicating with her hand) What’s the use of this stupid sash you're wearing if you can’t actually use power? This is ridiculous!...**

**Chloé and Audrey: Utterly ridiculous!**

“WOW, do all rich people have at least one monster of a parent”? Marc asks 

“I do” Chloe agrees wholeheartedly

“Well my Father is Hawk Moth so”... Adrien trails off

“My mother could be less strict”. Kagami admits.

“Tom that’s it we’re adopting the poor attention starved rich children”. Sabine says to her husband.

“While I would love to sweetie, but we don’t have the room for them, or the money to deal with lawsuits from their parents”. Tom says poking holes in her plan.

“Fine, but I will call child services on Garbial one of these days or so help me”. Sabine growls out.

**   
  
**

**André: You’ve always been too good for your classmates. Maybe you should switch schools? (Chloé throws a tantrum)**

**Audrey: Change schools? Ugh— forget it! We need to change cities, that’s what. We’ll go to New York!**

**André: But wait!**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris, Bourgeois suite. André enters as the packing-up is in full swing.**

**Chloé: Don't forget my Tourbillon stilettos, Jean-Marc.**

**Butler Jean: Of course, Miss.**

**André: I can’t be the mayor of Paris if we’re living in New York. It’s… too far! Why don't we go and live closer in Versailles, instead?**

“Is he that much of a wet doormat”? Alix asks 

“BURN”! Shouts the rest of the burn sqwad.

**   
  
**

**Chloé: Well, it won’t make the slightest bit of difference since you’re so powerless, anyway!**

**Audrey: Not only are you incapable of solving a simple problem for your daughter, you’re also refusing to come with us?**

**André: No! Not at all. I… I… Ah. Look at this, my sweetie. It’s for you. (opens a jewelry box with a luminescent jewel inside)**

**Chloé: What is it? It’s tiny!**

**André: Yes, but very expensive! It’s a diamond-encrusted phone case. Are you sure you don’t want to stay after all?**

“Money can’t buy love”. Rose shouts passionately

“Ya Daddy, and Mommy need to learn that lesson”. Chloe agrees with her.

**Chloé: (slaps the box out of her father's hands) I don’t want that thing! What kind of daddy are you if you can’t even give me what I want?**

**André: (whimpers) But… what more can I do?**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's window opens.**

“And here comes Mr. Stick-Up-My-Ass”. Alya groans

“Can you guy’s not insult my Father so much”? Adrien asks hopeful

“How could we not”? Alix asks confused, to which Adrien has no reply

**   
  
**

**Hawk Moth: A man of power feeling helpless as a father. I sense very strong negative emotions from him. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris, roof. A helicopter with therein Chloé and Audrey lifts off. Jean and the doorkeeper wave them goodbye.**

**André: Nooo! (falls on his knees, crying; the akuma flies closer and merges with his sash)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Mali Diktator, I am Hawk Moth. Your wife and daughter think you're weak and useless? Well, I shall give you absolute power. Anything you declare will happen!**

**André: By the power vested in me, I shall prevail as Malediktator! (transforms)**

“What does he do that makes him have absolute power”? Nathanial asks drawing the akuma

“You’ll see”. Luminous says laughing think of Kitty cat Noir vs the laser pointer

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. In the lunchroom, Marinette, Alya and Juleka are laughing about something. They hear a helicopter, stop laughing and go out to the courtyard.**

**Chloé: (from the helicopter, through megaphone) Hey there, losers! I'm headed to New York with my mom. (throws flyers) I'm leaving you behind in your pathetic little school and your pathetic little city. Adieu!**

**(Marinette picks up a flyer showing Chloé in front of the Statue of Liberty.)**

**Nino: Chloé's leaving?**

**Nathaniel: Forever?**

**Marinette: Looks like it.**

**Alya: Yeah.**

**(Everyone jumps in the air out of happiness; confetti appears out of thin air and there are fireworks for no reason at all. Everyone, including Mr. Damocles, dances and parties.)**

“We probably shouldn’t react that way”. Mylene says embarrassed

“Ya”. Ivan says in agreement

**   
  
**

**Marinette: Without Chloé around, Paris will be filled with a lot less negative emotion!**

“ HEY at least I don’t cause the Akuma’s on purpose”. Chloe says in her defence

“What child of Satan would purposely cause Akuma’s”? Jagged asks while giving Fang a belly rub, while Luminous in the background facepalms.

“I’m not spoiling that one”. She comments.

**   
  
**

**Tikki: And less akumatizations.**

**(Adrien walks up to Marinette from behind.)**

**Adrien: Hey, what’s going on here? What are we celebrating?**

**Marinette: Chloé’s gone! She’s moving to New York!**

**Adrien: Chloé left…? For good?**

“My queen will never leave, Paris is her hive that she must protect”. Pollen says confidently

“Aww thank Pollen aren’t you the cutest Kwami Ever”. Chloe says pulling the be Kwami closer

“HEY”! A certain Kwami asks offended( Shout out next chapter if you can guess who)

**   
  
**

**Marinette: (still excited, not realizing that Adrien is not sharing everyone else’s enthusiasm) Yeah! Isn’t it great?**

**Adrien: Uh… no. I think it’s terrible! How can you celebrate a thing like that?**

**Marinette: (frowns) But, Chloé’s a total brat to everyone. She was useless anyway.**

“Sorry”. Marinette apologies for her rudeness

“No worries” 

**Adrien: Nobody's useless, not even Chloé. When I was little and wasn't allowed out, she was the only friend I had.**

**Marinette: Ow— well, uh… shoot.**

**Adrien: She left angry and unhappy. I can't celebrate that. (walks off sadly)**

**Marinette: Uh— (contemplates going after him, but decides against it) I'm really sorry, Adrien.**

**Scene: Somewhere in Paris, on a rooftop. Malediktator is standing and watching the departing helicopter.**

**Malediktator: By the power vested in me, I order you to land! (a yellow orb of light materializes on top of two of his fingers; he sends it towards the helicopter; the helicopter pilot is surprised as he sees the orb while it disappears into his chest. He lands the helicopter immediately)**

**Audrey: (departs the helicopter) This is not the airport. What is the meaning of this?**

**Malediktator: Chloé, my daughter, you are not leaving for New York.**

**Chloé: (pokes head out of the helicopter) Daddy?**

**Malediktator: You see, I have the power to shut down the school and banish all those nasty students who were mean to you. Come with me! (extends his hand)**

**Chloé: Really? But that’s… excellent?**

**Audrey: André, getting yourself akumatized like everybody else in this town does not make you a cool or hip father. In fact—**

**Malediktator: By the power vested in me, I declare that you will be devoted to this family and remain in Paris with me and Chloé. (creates a yellow orb and shoots it at Audrey)**

**Audrey: (sprints towards Malediktator) Oh yes, my dear hubby. I’m so happy to stay here. (wraps arms around Malediktator and kisses him)**

“AHHHH MY EYES THEY BURN”! Chloe shouts in horror covering her eyes. After all who wants to see their parents be all lovey dovey, especially when one’s been akumatized

“I will never be able to get that out of my eyes”. Kim says a bit traumatized

**   
  
**

**Chloé: (from within the helicopter) Ew! Just when I thought things were working out. Ugh! How would Ladybug get out of this ridiculous situation? (sneaks out of the helicopter and hides in a Métro entrance) Well done, Chloé, now you just have to— (sniffs the air) Ew! What a stench! Come on, you're a hero! (holds her nose and slowly descends the stairs; muffled, as she's holding her nose) You… can… do… this.**

“Wow being a hero, is already a good influence on you Chloe. In the past you never would have done something like that”. Adrien says impressed

“Thanks Adrikins”. Chloe says proud to see some progress on her scene self.

**   
  
**

**(Meanwhile, Malediktator walks up to the helicopter.)**

**Malediktator: Chloé, sweetie, why don't you come— (sees that the helicopter is empty) Huh? (growls) Where did she go?!**

**Audrey: (wrapping her arms around Malediktator's neck) Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find her.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Malediktator, if you want to find your daughter, you must first cause chaos in Paris. Start with the school. She'll come back of her own accord.**

**Malediktator: Good idea! Let's go show those little savages what they get for showing my daughter such disrespect.**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, courtyard. Nino has his mixing table and two large speakers set up on the floor above, while the party is still ongoing. Everyone is dancing except for Adrien, sitting in a corner, and Marinette, sitting on the stairs. Alya walks up to Marinette.**

“Really I decided to move away, and through a party”? Chloe asks with a smirk

“Uhh sorry”? Marrinete says unsure

“No it’s alright, I’m just surprised, you got on together so quickly”. Chloe says as Mari lets out a sigh of relief

**   
  
**

**Alya: Come on, girl. Just 'cause Adrien's bummed out doesn't mean you have to be, too.**

**Marinette: Yeah, but I think I was a bit harsh on her earlier. What if Adrien's right and Chloé isn't just a brat?**

“And suprise suprise, Sunshine is correct”. Jagged adds in

**   
  
**

**Alya: What else could she possibly be? Superbrat, maybe. (they hear a helicopter approaching)**

**Malediktator: By the powers vested in me… (The whole school turns and looks at Malediktator, who is creating a giant orb of yellow, standing on the side of the helicopter.) …I declare this school a demolition site!**

“No don’t destroy the School”. Max says as people look at him weird. “What”?

“Don’t worry Max Marinette's Miraculous Ladybug, will fix all the damage to the school”. Mylene Says reassuring Max

**   
  
**

**(Malediktator sends the big bubble down towards the group of previously dancing people.)**

**Mr. Damocles: Come on, students, let's wreck this place!**

**(Students start throwing things around, kicking doors out of their hinges, throwing furniture down from the second floor, et cetera. Marinette and Adrien look determined and both run off. Marinette hides in the locker room.)**

**Malediktator: Right! Now, where is that girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng? I've got a special declaration just for her.**

“NO one touches my Princess”. Adrien says pulling Marinette closer

“Slow your roll Kitty, this princess can take care of herself”. Mari says bopping Adrien on the nose

**   
  
**

**Tikki: Looks like Chloé managed one last victim before she left Paris.**

**Marinette: Yeah, and I might be partly to blame.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Malediktator: Where is that Marinette?**

**Cat Noir: (standing on one of the helicopter rotors) Hey, you! Do you have a demolition permit for this school?**

“When did Adrien Transform”? Tomato boy asks confused

“Off screen”. Luminous answers the question

**   
  
**

**Malediktator: I don't need a permit. I am Malediktator, the all-powerful supermayor of Paris, and this is my city.**

**Ladybug: Paris is our city! It belongs to everyone.**

**(Scene description: Ladybug engages in battle, landing right in front of Malediktator with her yo-yo. He punches but she dodges. Cat Noir hits him on the head with his staff, Malediktator tries to counter, but is too slow. Cat Noir dodges his punch and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around his wrist. From the other side, Cat Noir attacks, but has to stay back to avoid Malediktator's advances. Mali Diktator eventually succeeds in grabbing Cat Noir's staff and throws him away, though Cat Noir lands skillfully on his hands and then his feet. Mali Diktator grabs a wooden bench to try and smash Ladybug, who dodges but does release her hold on Malediktator's wrist.)**

As the fight continues on all the boys and a couple of girls start cheering the hero’s on as if they were their, Jagged even give Fang a doll of Maledictator that he got from somewhere, and start to act it out.

**Malediktator: By the power vested in me, I declare that your Miraculous are my property! (creates two orbs and sends them after Ladybug and Cat Noir, who dodge them; however, the orbs keep up their pursuit and the heroes flee to the roof)**

**Cat Noir: It’s time we impeach him and declare him powerless!**

“Maybe Daddy shouldn’t be mayor, he really let the power get to his head”. Chloe says thinking it over.

“Trust me I’ve seen worse than your dad Chloe”. Luminous tells the blond

**Ladybug: The akuma has to be in his sash.**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (An abacus appears) An abacus?**

**Cat Noir: While you figure that out, I'll take care of Malediktator. (leaps away)**

**Ladybug: (realizing from staring at abacus) Uh, of course! Cat Noir, wait!**

**Cat Noir: (descending on the attack) Cata—**

**Malediktator: By the power invested in me— (does a 180 and hits Cat Noir square in the chest with an orb) —I declare that you are a cat.**

“Please don’t tell me”. Alix says giddey it see Adrien act like an overgrown kitten

“Oh this will be good”. Plagg says rubbing his hands together with a smirk on his face

**   
  
**

**(Cat Noir's attitude instantly changes. He starts acting like his namesake.)**

**Cat Noir: Meow! (chases a toilet roll)**

“Luminous please let me have my phone so I can record this for...reasons”. Alya says wanting blackmail material

“Ahh me too”. Alix says raising her hand seeing the potential

“Me three”. Chloe says wanting it for his wedding day

“How about I do you all one better, and just download the footage to your phones”? Luminous suggests giving the okay to Pin to go ahead with the download

“YES”! “PLEASE”! “Thank you”! Came from the three girls as the download is finished

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: Oh no!**

**Audrey: Oh, what a cutie pie! Kitty kitty.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Take Cat Noir’s Miraculous!**

**(Malediktator walks up to Cat Noir, whose cheek is being stroked by Audrey. As Mali Diktator approaches, Cat Noir hisses and hides behind Audrey.)**

“At least I don’t let him win, even as a cat”. Adrien says relieved he has his own free will at least under this mental manipulation

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir!**

**(Malediktator reaches for Cat Noir's Miraculous, but Cat Noir claws at him. Malediktator backs off.)**

**Ladybug: Kitty still has claws! Hold on, Cat Noir, I’ll be right back! (uses her yo-yo and swings off; Malediktator turns around and looks angry.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Let her go. She’ll be back and try to save her kitty. Except she'll be too late! Grab Cat Noir’s Miraculous!**

**(Malediktator walks up to Cat Noir, who is being cuddled by Audrey.)**

**Audrey: Please, Malediktatorkins, can't we keep him just a little longer?**

**Malediktator: (sighs) If it makes you happy.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Don’t let me down Malediktator, or I’ll take away your powers!**

**Malediktator: (pointing at Cat Noir, who is lying on his back, clawing at Audrey's necklace) He's completely harmless now. Taking his Miraculous would be like taking candy from a baby.**

“This is so embarrassing”. Adrien groans hiding his face in his hands

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Master Fu is counting on an abacus.**

**Master Fu: Six hundred fifty.**

**Marinette: (bursting in) Master Fu! A villain has transformed Cat Noir… into a cat!**

**Master Fu: What?! But… perhaps you shouldn't have left him by himself. He's at Hawk Moth's mercy!**

“Don’t worry Master, this cat has claws even acting like a cat”. Adrien says confidently

“Yes I can see that Adrien, I knew you were a great choice for the black cat miraculous”. Fu says proud of his choice. ``

**   
  
**

**Marinette: I know, but the Lucky Charm led me here!**

**Master Fu: Hmm. And the Lucky Charm never fails. (grabs the Miracle Box and places it before Marinette) Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Choose wisely; such powers are meant to serve the greater good. Once the mission is over, you'll retrieve the Miraculous from them.**

**Marinette: I must choose someone who's not impressed by people in power. Who can help me trap Malediktator. Huh?! Of course! That's it. (reaches for the Miraculous of the Bee) Wait, what am I thinking? (facepalms)**

“Not impressed with power sounds like me, thank you for giving me a second chance Marinette”. Chloe says grateful she’s been given a second chance whatever major mistake she made in the past.

“No problem Chloe, hero’s are almost never born that way, but we have to become the type of hero we want to be”. Marinette says sounding like a wise sage.

**   
  
**

**Tikki: Follow your instincts, Marinette.**

**(Marinette smiles at Tikki and picks up the Bee Miraculous.)**

**Master Fu: Are you sure you want to give it back to… her?**

**Marinette: Don't worry, Master; I know how to make good use of it this time.**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Tom and Sabine are down in the shop. They hear the bell, signaling someone has come in.**

**Sabine: (cheerfully) Hello! (turns around to see Malediktator with Audrey and Cat Noir standing in the door; her facial expression turns to fearful)**

**Malediktator: Where is your daughter?**

**Sabine: Uh— would you like to… place an order?**

“Seriously? Run away from the Akuma”. Alix says frustrated at how lax people are getting about Akuma’s

“Or we could just hide”. Tom suggests

**   
  
**

**Malediktator: By the power vested in me, I declare that Marinette Dupain-Cheng's parents will leave Paris… FOREVER!**

**(A bright flash of light can be seen from outside.)**

**Scene: Parisian streets. Marinette is running.**

**Marinette: I gotta find Chloé before Malediktator. (runs towards her parents, but doesn't notice them because she's looking on her phone)**

**Tikki: Marinette, look! (points at Marinette's parents, walking the streets with suitcases in their hands)**

**Marinette: (slows down) Uh… uh… what are they doing? Hide, Tikki. Mom! Dad!**

**Tom: Ah, Marinette. A man named Malediktator was looking for you. Thanks to him, we're leaving Paris forever.**

“Man Mind control is very creepy dude”. Nino says disgust

**   
  
**

**Sabine: (nods) Come with us, honey. Last one there is a big slow snail! (the duo walks off)**

**Tikki: Your poor parents. We really have to stop Malediktator, Marinette.**

**Marinette: I know, but I've got find Chloé first. I can't do this alone. She talked about her secret lair in her documentary. (taps on the interview video on her phone) Hmm. Wait a minute. Huh! (camera zooms in on a parasol in the background) I know where her lair is!**

“Oh it’s the roof the the hotel”. Alya says figuring it out

“Alya you didn’t have to spoil it.'' Mylene says disappointed

“Not sorry”.

**Scene: Chloé's room. Malediktator is looking for Chloé.**

**Malediktator: Chloé. Where are you, sweetie? I've done almost everything you wanted me to do. (Chloé changes hiding spots and trips) So you can stay here with Mommy and Daddy. Come on, Chloé; you don't want to upset me... (peers over the chair he heard the noise come from before) ...do you?! (he finds nothing) Huh? (Chloé runs outside) My patience has its limits, Chloé. Don't make me show all of Paris just how powerful I can be!**

“Oh he probably will anyways”. Alix says rolling her eyes

“True that”. Trixx says in agreement

**   
  
**

**Butler Jean: We can't find her, Malediktator.**

**Malediktator: Well, keep looking. She's got to be hiding here somewhere. Call me as soon as you find her.**

**(Chloé is hiding behind a wall; she peers around the corner.)**

**Butler Jean: Of course.**

**(Malediktator quickly turns around, and Chloé hides behind the wall just in time. Then Malediktator and Jean leave the room. Chloé runs off.)**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris, roof**

**(Chloé emerges from the stairs and sees Ladybug, then falls on her derrière trying to stop in time.)**

**Ladybug: Are you okay?**

**Chloé: Ladybug, finally! You're going to help me, right?**

“I think it’s gonna be the other way around Mate”. Jagged says wanting to see the two work together.

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: I'm fine with helping you, Chloé, but first… I need you to tell me what happened. Why is your father— I mean, Malediktator, so mad?**

**Chloé: It's because of this super lame loser named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She's this horrible girl in my class and she hates me. (Ladybug looks angry, but then contains her feelings) She's ganged everyone up against me and she—**

**Ladybug: Maybe this Marinette girl isn't entirely to blame?**

“No it’s all my ridiculous fault, utterly ridiculous”. Chloe says in her usual style

**Chloé: Uh! Ugh. Okay, it wasn't totally Marinette's fault. She is really mean to me sometimes, but actually, this time, Daddy got angry all by himself.**

**Ladybug: (not buying it) All by himself?**

**Chloé: Yeah, because… there was something he couldn't do…**

**Ladybug: (puts a hand on Chloé's shoulder) Chloé, it's me, Ladybug. You can trust me. You can tell me the truth.**

**Chloé: I— I—**

**Ladybug: Mm-hmm.**

**Chloé: It— it was me. I hurt my daddy's feelings. Because I want to leave Paris, forever.**

**Ladybug: Because of what happened in school? I'm sure Marinette probably didn't mean exactly what she said.**

“Well i didn’t mean everything, hopefully”. Marinette says unsure about it

“Don’t worry Marinette, it’s the future we can change it”. Adrien says reassuring his girlfriend

“Right”

**   
  
**

**Chloé: Oh, it's not just her— actually, I don't even care about her— it's because I have no reason to be here: nobody likes me; I have no friends. I'm… useless.**

**Ladybug: (remembering what Adrien told Marinette earlier at school about Chloé) A friend once told me: nobody is useless, Chloé.**

**Chloé: It's easy for you to say that. You're Ladybug, a superhero. You serve a purpose.**

**Ladybug: Yes, I can fix up all the messes. You said it yourself in your documentary.**

“We all mess up, after all who in this room hasn’t been akumatized in the show yet, including future episodes”? Alix asks their host who thinks things over for a minute

“Not counting me or Pin, only really two of you, and no I won’t say who. Oh and I’m not counting the kwami’s if I took them into account it would be 7 of you”. Luminous says as some gasp in horror

“It must be Marinette and Adrien, who don’t get Akumatized, after all they do know how not to get akumatized”. Juleka says what’s everyone’s thinking

**   
  
**

**Chloé: (gasps) You saw it?!**

**Ladybug: (nods) Mm-hmm.**

**Chloé: Oh! I'm so embarrassed. That film's ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. I realize that now.**

**Ladybug: Don't worry Chloé. You can fix your own messes, if that's what you want. You, too, can serve a purpose, but you have to want to.**

**Chloé: (sniffles) I do want to.**

**Ladybug: Chloé Bourgeois, (holds out the Miraculous box) here is the Bee Miraculous, which grants you the power to immobilize your opponent. You will use it for the greater good.**

**(Chloé hesitates; Ladybug nods approvingly; Chloé takes the box and opens it; a yellow ball of light flies around her and Pollen appears.)**

**Pollen: At your service, my Queen.**

**Ladybug: Once the job is complete, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you, Chloé?**

“Always”. Chloe says confidently

**   
  
**

**Chloé: (puts the haircomb in her hair) I won't disappoint you this time, Ladybug.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Chloé: Pollen, buzz on! (Chloé transforms into Queen Bee)**

**Scene: Parisian rooftops. Ladybug and Queen Bee are running over the roofs.**

**Queen Bee: I've always dreamed of doing this… with you!**

**Ladybug: We must work together as a team, all right, Queen Bee?**

**Queen Bee: Yes, yes, don't worry. I've been practicing since forever.**

**(Ladybug pulls Queen Bee aside, before she can run into a chimney. They keep running.)**

“Maybe you should do some training when there’s not an akuma attack so they don’t make mistakes like that”. Luka suggests ask some students look existed at the idea of training

“I can set up a gym for everyone to use, with simulators”. Kagami volunteers 

“Would your Mom be alright with that”? Luminous asks knowing how her mom is.

“I can tell her it’s a private gym and you all are training partners, and some of you can help. Once I move to Paris”. Kagami says something their worries.

**Scene: In front of the Hôtel de Ville. Officer Roger is standing in front of the City Hall with a bunch of heavily armed policemen around him. He is shouting through a megaphone.**

**Roger: (through megaphone) Mr. Mayor— I mean, Malediktator— you are surrounded. Please renounce your akuma and… we'll forget this ever happened.**

**(Some of the heavily armored policemen barge into André's office, where Malediktator, Audrey and Cat Noir are.)**

**Audrey: (looks at the policemen) Oh! Would you like some tea?**

“My Mom should never be that nice ever”. Chloe says a little disturbed

“Ahmen”. Adrien says in agreement

**   
  
**

**Malediktator: It's okay, honey. They've got more important things to do. By the power vested in me, I declare that you are my shield. (makes a yellow orb and shoots it through all policemen in the office)**

**(In the next shot, Malediktator is sitting atop the Hôtel de Ville, surrounded by shielded policemen at night time. Ladybug and Queen Bee land across from the building on a roof.)**

**Roger and other guards: None shall pass, Malediktator.**

**Ladybug: Here's the plan—**

**Queen Bee: (shouting) Here I am, Daddy! I'm sorry I hurt your feelings the way I did. Stop all this nonsense at once!**

**Audrey: My honey pie, you look so pretty in that suit!**

**Queen Bee: Ugh! And please put Mom back to normal. I can't bear to see her like this. Your powers are ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.**

**Malediktator: (growls) That's enough! Now you're going to do what I tell you to do. By the power vested in me, give me your Miraculous!**

**(Scene description: Malediktator shoots two orbs the heroes' way. Both Ladybug and Queen Bee jump up and launch their respective weapons at Malediktator. Both attacks get blocked by a wall of shields. They both have to dodge the orbs again. Ladybug moves in, trying to kick this time, but gets blocked by shields again, she then has to dodge the orb again. Queen Bee is fighting some policemen and winning, but she then has to retreat to get away from the pursuing orb. Ladybug swings herself around the building and launches herself into the air, attempting an attack from above. The attack is, however, blocked again by shields.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) You won't pull it off like that! People only respect absolute power!**

**Malediktator: You're right, Hawk Moth. By the power vested in me, I declare you all my slaves! (makes a gigantic orb)**

“Wow that is some BDZ type action”. Adrien says being a total otaku

“True, but most people would use less clean language”. Luminous says in agreement

**   
  
**

**Queen Bee: That bubble is going to be a tough one to dodge!**

**Ladybug: He's gonna take over the whole city! (she and Queen Bee both try attacking again, but alas, the shields do their job well) You need to get past his guards. Lucky Charm! (a huge gun with laser sight appears)**

Everyone's eyes widen at the lucky charm.

“That’s different”. Rose says unable to find the words

**Queen Bee: Well, that's an effective Lucky Charm!**

**Ladybug: (uses her Lucky Vision to highlight: Malediktator, Cat Noir, the gun's laser sight and Queen Bee; she grabs the laser sight off the gun and chucks the rest of it off the building.) No way I'd use one of those.**

“That’s more like it my lady”. Adrien says giving Marinette a kiss on the cheek

**Queen Bee: Are you sure?**

**Ladybug: Yeah! You just need to take the sting out.**

**Queen Bee: Venom!**

**Ladybug: Focus on Malediktator; I'll deal with the guards.**

**(Malediktator laughs in an evil manner. Ladybug shines her laser pointer in front of Cat!Cat Noir who starts chasing it while making cat noises. He jumps on the back of every policeman to throw them off the building. Malediktator notices but can't intervene as he is still making the orb.)**

Everyone minus Adrien bursts out laughing at the sight before them

“Please tell me this is apart of the footage you downloaded into our phones”. Alya asks gasping for air

“It is”. Luminous conferms making the three girls cheer happy it have the footage.

**   
  
**

**Malediktator: No, no! Oh! (after Cat Noir is done, only he, Malediktator and Audrey are still on the elevated platform) But— But—**

**Queen Bee: Sorry, Daddy! (stings Malediktator in his sash; he lets out a girlish squeal; the orb he was creating disappears)**

“Bullseye”. Kim cheers the girls on

** Your turn, Ladybug. (throws the sash to Ladybug, who catches it and breaks it in half like it's nothing; the akuma flutters out)**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the Akuma) Gotcha! (releases the white butterfly) Bye, bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (the Miraculous Cure does its thing, curing the people at Collège Françoise Dupont, teleporting Marinette's parents back to the bakery, turning Cat Noir back to normal and teleporting the policemen, Malediktator and Audrey back down, after which Malediktator transforms back into André)**

**Audrey: (her old self again) Wha—? What are we doing here?! What have you done this time, André?**

“He didn’t do anything wrong, just got angry”. Rose says with a whimper

“She doesn’t care”. Chloe says with a groan

**   
  
**

**Cat Noir: Ah, bummer; don't tell me I missed out on the party.**

**Ladybug: Yep, you missed Queen Bee and Ladybug saving Paris, for real this time.**

**Queen Bee: I understand, Ladybug. Buzz off. (transforms back into Chloé)**

**Chloé: (gives back her Miraculous) Being a superhero isn't only about fixing messes. (Ladybug holds up her hand in a fist; Chloé gasps and smiles)**

**Chloé and Ladybug: (fist-bump) Pound it!**

“Chloe over here”. Marinette calls the queen over.

“What is it”? Chloe asks walking over. When she reaches the front of the room marinette holds her fist out for a fist bump, seeing this Chloe’s face lights up like a kid who’s won the golden ticket.

“POUND IT”! They shout as they fist bump

**   
  
**

**Audrey: Utterly ridiculous.**

**Chloé: Mommy, Daddy! Come on, let's go home. (the Bourgeoises leave)**

**Cat Noir: Sorry, M'Lady. Feel like I was pretty useless this time around.**

**Ladybug: Actually, you were totally key in defeating Malediktator.**

**Cat Noir: Really? Tell me all about it!**

“No need now I just saw every embarrassing moment”. Adrien groans embarrassed

“And sunshine, we’ll never let you forget”. Alya adds cheerfully

**Ladybug: (her Miraculous beeps) Next time. Bug out! (swings off)**

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Master Fu puts the Bee Miraculous back into the Miracle Box.**

**Master Fu: You took a big risk entrusting this Miraculous to Chloé Bourgeois. Do you really think she's got what it takes to be a superhero?**

**Marinette: Yes, I do. Ladybug has made me a better Marinette. So, perhaps being Queen Bee will make her a better Chloé, too!**

**Master Fu: That's very noble of you, Marinette.**

“Humm”. Fu says to himself looking at Marinette with a critical eye

**Scene: Le Grand Paris, roof. Jean is picking up a chair.**

**Chloé: It's okay, Jean-Yves; I'll take care of it.**

**Butler Jean: Mademoiselle, are you sure?**

**Chloé: Yes, I need to do it myself.**

**Marinette: Chloé?**

**Chloé: (gasps) Dupain-Cheng?**

“Marinette what are you doing”? Tikki asks her chosen nervous

“I honestly have no clue”. Marinette admits with a shrug

**   
  
**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, courtyard. Another party is ongoing. Marinette and Chloé arrive.**

**Chloé: All right, I came to your stupid party… now what?**

**Marinette: Look there, we're having a party in honor of the girl who saved Paris: Queen Bee!**

**Chloé: (gasps; gasps again) But— Queen Bee is… me. You're— you're having a party… for me?**

“Wow this is a brilliant plan to keep Chloe in Paris”. Kagami whispers to Luka who nods in agreement

**   
  
**

**Sabrina: (running up) Chloé! I thought I'd lost you! (hugs Chloé)**

**Chloé: (relatively nicely) Okay, no need to make a big thing of it. Ugh! Besides, you're wrinkling my clothes.**

**Sabrina: Sorry…**

**Chloé: (smiles) All right, all right, let me go. I wanna show you the diamond phone case Daddy gave me. (pulls out the glowing phone case as she is suddenly wearing sunglasses; everyone is shielding their eyes from the bright light) Your daddy wouldn't be able to buy you one of these, would he?**

“Why would most people want one”? Luminous asks confused

“Some people like to show off their wealth, it’s just a way we show love”. Chloe explains before pausing to think. “Well most of us, Adriens and exception”. She admits

“Thanks Chloe”. Adrien says proud for his difference

**Adrien: (to Marinette) It was really cool of you to put this party together for Chloé.**

**Marinette: Well, she did save Paris, so… she just may be able to save herself, too. Am I right?**

**Alya: Rena Rouge and Carapace helped Ladybug save Paris, but nobody threw them a party. (rolls her eyes)**

“Do you want a party babe”? Nino asks his very special lady

“Maybe”.

**Marinette: That's because we don't know their true identities, unlike Chloé. If she feels like she can be useful, I'm sure she'll change her attitude.**

**Alya: Mm-hmm?**

**Marinette: Well… baby steps… baby steps.**

“And that was Maledictator it’s a special episode indeed”. Luminous says stopping the episode while a couple of people get up and stretch their legs, and after around 15 minutes everyone is back in their chairs.

“Can I pick the next episode”? Tomato boy asks shyly

“Go ahead”. Luminous says holding out her top hat

“Let’s see I picked”...

TO BE CONTINUED

**   
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What season 2 episode should I do in two weeks?
> 
> and remember If you like or love code lyoko, I also do a reaction story for it.


	10. Reverser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one person guessed who the offended Kwami was last time, and that one person was right.
> 
> The offended Kwami was Plagg. 
> 
> so let's have a shout out to LadyKrysLyn0123 for being correct

“Wait I accidently picked two episodes”. Nathanial says looking at his cards.

“Ohh did you pick a two parter”? Rose asks cerious

“No I accidently picked two cards. Should I put them back in and pick again”? He asks looking over to their host who’s lost in thought thinking it over.

“No I’ll make an exception this once, we can do both episodes, just in alphabetical order. Now what are the next two episodes”. Luminous decides handing the spotlight over to the tomato in the room.

“ Oh this card says Syren”. He says reading the card in his right hand, then looks to his left. “And this one says Reverser”.

“Great so we’ll do Reverser first”. Luminous says setting up the episode.

“Well that name doesn’t really reveal who is going to get Akumatized, can you give us a clue who the victim is this time”? Max asks their host.

“Sure, they’re in this room”. She says as a sense of dread washes over the whole audience

**   
  
  
**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marc is hiding under the staircase, writing in his journal.**

**Marinette: Hey Marc. How's it going? Where is the rest of your class?**

**Marc: Oh, hey, Marinette. We're done with classes for today, the others probably went home.**

“ Hey I think this is the first Time we’ve seen you in an episode Marc”. Kim says pointing to the screen

“I think you’re right Max, thanks for noticing”. Marc say flattered someone noticed

“I noticed”. Nathanial mutters to himself slightly jealous.

**Marinette: Perfect timing! Our class has a spare hour, so some of us are heading over to the art room. You should come check it out!**

**Marc: (unsure) Sure... Why not?**

**Marinette: (Peeks over Marc's shoulder, looking at the book) Maybe you'll finally let me read your writing!**

“Oh that reminds me, what do you always write in that book of yours Marc”? Alix asks leaning over trying to take a peek into his little book. Noticing this Marc quickly shuts his book.

“Oh it’s nothing”. He says trying to get the attention away from him

“If you say so, but I don’t believe you”. Alix says giving up… for now.

**Marc: (unsure) Yeah, I don't know? Maybe.**

**Marinette: Awesome! See you later then. (Giggles and runs up the stairs)**

**Scene: School Art Room. Nathaniel is showing his drawings to the Art teacher**

**Nathaniel: This is a team up of Ladybug and Mightillustrator fighting Queen Wasp together: (Shows the drawing to the Art Teacher)**

“Is that me as Queen Bee Akumatized”? Chloe asks slowly sending a glare over to Nathaniel. The poor boy puts his hands up in the air in a sign of surrender.

“I don’t know, it’s the future please don’t hurt me”. He cries out terrified, but happy Chloe isn’t wearing her Miraculous.

“You’re off the hook for now”. She says turning back to the screen.

**   
  
**

**Art Teacher: You mean Evillustrator?**

**Nathaniel: He changed his name after Ladybug de-akumatized him and became a superhero.**

**Art Teacher: Bad guy who comes over to the good side, great idea. You should make a comic book about that.**

**(Marinette is designing a hat and is eavesdropping on the conversation, she is smiling.)**

**Nathaniel: Yeah, but I'm only good at drawing stories, not writing them.**

“I understand you there 100% Nathaniel”. Luminous says in agreement, as people look at her confused

“You do”? He asks surprised.

“Definitely, all throughout middle school and High school, I would draw and create Characters with the basics to their powers and stories written out, but I could never actually write out their stories, into a book form”. Luminous admits as a couple of people nod in understanding

**Art Teacher: Then you should team up with a creative writer.**

**(Marc peers through the door of the Art classroom)**

**Nathaniel: Maybe... But, I don't know anyone who's into that.**

**Alix: Don't worry buddy. (Takes spray mask off) There's gotta be somebody out there just waiting to meet you. Red please! (Nathaniel throws the red spray can passing it to Alix)**

**Marinette: (sees Marc) Marc you made it! (Marinette runs up to Marc and grabs his arm) Come meet everyone! (dragging him inside) This is Marc, the boy I told you about! The one who's always writing.**

**Marc: (hides his book in his jacket) Uh... I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb you.**

“Hey it’s no worries any and all artists are welcome in the art room”. Marinette says to the shy writer

“Thank you”. Marc says thankful they’re so accepting of him.

**Art Teacher: Welcome to room 33, you're never disturbing anyone here. You can come whenever you want outside of class time or after school. Anyone can create what they want, anyway they want. Rose is writing lyrics for a rock band. (Rose is listening to music, the Art teacher lifts up the headphones and Rose looks up) Rose, I would like you to meet Marc.**

**Rose: (yells) Hey there! Nice to meet you Marc!**

“Wow I never saw Rose as the Rock N Roll type”. Adrien says Surprised

“I did”. Says everyone in the class who has known her for years. Off to the side though Jagged is shaking in his seat with excitement.

“How Rocking a New Rock N Roll Star, Rose continue your work, and If you ever want an honest opinion or need help with your work call me okay”. Jagged says to Rose gasps in happiness, as he hands her his number

“Rock On! Thank you Mr Stone”. She says existed

“No problem, and please call me Jagged”.

**Art Teacher: Alix is our expert at street art. (Alix flips spray can in the air and catches it) And Nathaniel-**

**Alix: He likes to draw people in skinny suits. (Nathaniel throws a piece of paper at Alix and she laughs)**

**Nathaniel: Welcome Marc. As you'll find out, the good thing about this place is you can say whatever you want and no one will judge you, or only in good fun. (Marc notices Nathaniel's drawing and walks over to him)**

**Marc: I... I saw your drawings on the school website, but they're nothing compared to the real thing. The movement, the expressions, the attitudes. There all so--**

**Nathaniel: Thanks... That's nice.**

“Ahh young love”. Luka whispers to Kagami

“So you see them as a cute couple as well”? Kagami asks her romantic interest(let's be honest boyfriend) in the same quiet tone

“Who doesn’t”?

**Marc: Uh?... (Marc steps back from Nathaniel embarrassed from what he said) Sorry... But it's true, I-I've never seen drawings so-**

**(Chloé enters the Art classroom with Sabrina, interrupting Marc)**

**Chloé: So messed up. All he ever draws anymore is Ladybug, ever since she de-akumatized him. As if Ladybug could care less about a guy like him. (Chloé laughs making Nathaniel go red getting angry packing his drawings away)**

**Art Teacher: (stops Nathaniel) I've already told you, Chloé, if you have an art project you want to work on, you're quite welcome here. Otherwise-**

**Chloé: Of course I've got a project. (Does a spin into the art room) A unique masterpiece that will revolutionise the art world. Nothing you commoners would have come up with. (Puts arm on top of head her head, as Sabrina is preparing to show them something, Alix interrupts)**

**Alix: Let me guess... (Alix mimics Chloé's pose) Another collage of selfies? (Everyone laughs)**

“Yes another selfie collage, what else would it be”? Chloe asks smiling as a few people laugh

**Chloé: What?! No, that's ridiculous! (Sabrina hides Chloé's selfie project) Utterly... Ridiculous! You don't deserve my art anyway. (Chloé pushes Sabrina and they walk out of the Art classroom)**

“Does that happen a lot”? Adrien asks having never heard of this before

“Around every other week”. Marinette says as Adrien raises his eyebrows in surprise

“Chloe why would you take that many photos of yourself”? He couldn’t help but ask, looking over to his childhood friend.

“For vanities sake Adrikins”. Chloe answers pretending to sound like her old self

**Art Teacher: Well Alix if Chloé really did have an art project, it's too bad we didn't give her a chance to tell us about it, is it?**

**Alix: (Sighs and puts mask back on) Whatever. (Alix continues her street art)**

**Art Teacher: By the way Marc, you've shown up at the perfect time. Marinette told us that you're always writing and Nathaniel is looking for a script writer. (Nathaniel smiles at Marc)**

**Marc: Uh? Me? A script writer? Oh, no. I don't write that kind of stuff, I mean I don't write anything interesting honestly. Sorry. Gotta go. Thanks for everything! (Marc runs out of the art classroom)**

**Marinette: No Marc!**

**(Marinette runs after him out of the art classroom, as Marc runs, he bumps into a pole dropping his book)**

“Ooo read it aloud I must know what that book contains”. Alix says rubbing her hands together like a maniac

“Please don’t”. Marc whispers nervously

**Marinette: Hey wait!**

**(Marc runs and Marinette looks down to see Marc has dropped his book she picks it up)**

**Marinette: Marc!**

**(Marinette opens the book and reads the title)**

**Marinette: (surprised) "Diary Of... Ladybug!?"**

“Oh so that's what you’re writing, tell me mark is it lemony at all”? Alix asks making Marinette and Marc blush a bright red.

“N-n-no I who-would be-never”. Marc stutters out like a broken record.

“What does Alix mean by Lemony”? Adrien asks like the sweet oblivious cinnamon roll he is. Sighing Alya leans over and whispers into his ear what Alix means by Lemon. After she’s done explains Adrien turns bright red and can’t leave his eyes off the floor. “Oh”.

**   
  
**

**Scene: School Restroom. Marinette runs into the restroom into a toilet stall with Marc's book.**

**(Marinette carefully looks if no one has followed her, then goes into a stall. Tikki flies out, and Marinette hesitantly opens the book and starts to read)**

**Marinette: (Narrating) I saw the Evillustrator again today. Now that he's no longer controlled by Hawk Moth, he's become a true superhero, like Cat Noir and me. I'm sure he'd make an awesome partner, but I'm too shy to ask him. And I don't want to Cat Noir about it either, because I'm worried he'll be jealous.**

“Wow it sounds Like you’re already writing stories for Nathanials comics”. Juleka says impressed

“Ya why haven’t you teamed up already”? Luka asks in agreement with his little sister, why the two boys are barely able to get an answer out, Alya answers for them

“Because they’re both way too shy to talk to anyone new”. She says as no one could disagree with them

**Marinette: It's not exactly the truth, but it's definitely a fun read.**

**Tikki: Do you realize, Marinette? Ladybug has become a source of inspiration! You're a lucky charm for artists everywhere.**

**Marinette: Marc writes exactly the kind of stories that Nate draws! It's incredible! They're totally meant to work together.**

**Scene: School lockers. Marc is digging through his stuff in his locker, desperately trying to find something.**

**Marinette: Looking for this?**

**(Marinette is standing behind the locker door. Marc closes it. Marinette hands him his book.)**

**Marc: (relieved) Oh. (gasps) Did you read it?**

**Marinette: Oh, no! [pause] (sighs) Yeah... sorry. It was too tempting.**

**Marc: (Turns his back to Marinette) Oh, how embarrassing. So, so, lame.**

**Marinette: No, it's not! You should turn it into a comic book. Why don't you team up with Nathaniel?**

**Marc: Uhh, I'm sure he won't like it.**

“I love it, we should work together”. Nathaniel says surprising Marc

“Really”? He asks in disbelief

“Definitely, once we get out of here that is”. Tomato but says as they start to plan

**Marinette: You should have him read it before you jump to conclusions.**

**Marc: But what if he doesn't like it? (Buries face in book) I'll be so embarrassed. I'll have to change schools so I'll never run into him again.**

“Oh my God you sound just like Marinette, when she’s in adrien mode”. Alya groans that there’s another one

“Don’t worry babe we don’t have custody of this hopeless love couple”. Nino says putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Ya you’re right”.

**Marinette: Now you're being silly. Look, he draws Ladybug all the time and you write stories about her. Oh, I've got an idea; we'll have him read it without telling him who wrote it. If he likes it, it's a win-win. If he doesn't, we just won't say anything.**

**Marc: Do you think it'll work?**

“There’s a 50% chance it won’t work”. Max says doing the math, as Alix slaps him upside the head.

“Don’t say that Max you’ll just ruin their self confidence”. She scolds him

**   
  
**

**Marinette: (nods) Trust me on this.**

**Scene: School Art Room. Marinette is sitting at a table with Marc's book.**

**(Marinette erases Marc's name from the front page of the book. She then closes the book and looks at Nathaniel with a mischievous smile.)**

“Oh no I know who’s going to get akumatized”. Alya says with a sense of dread

“Nathaniel”? Nino asks as his girlfriend shakes her head

“No Marc”.

**Marinette: Nate! (puts book down) Someone gave me this for you.**

**Nathaniel: Who's someone?**

**Marinette: I can't tell you who just yet. (whispering) It's a secret. (starts running off, but turns around) Read it, and then we'll talk. (starts running again)**

**(Marinette takes a seat at a table and watches Nathaniel expectantly.)**

**Nathaniel: (gasps) Diary of Ladybug!? (covers mouth) Is this... for real?**

“Oh no Nathaniel thinks it really belongs to ladybug”. Rose gasps feeling sorry for Marc

“This won’t end well”. Juleka says somberly

**(Looks over at Marinette, surprised. Marinette smiles back. Nathaniel turns back to the book)**

**Nathaniel: (narrating) I call up my lucky charm, while Cat Noir wields his Cataclysm. (voice slowly turns into Ladybug's)**

**Ladybug: (narrating) And together, we defeat the Evillustrator. Pound it! But even though we've won this fight, something keeps bugging me. I can't stop thinking about him. I know his real identity, so sometimes, I try to catch a glimpse of him when I fly over his school.**

**(Nathaniel is sitting on the stairs, imagining the story play in front of him, looking to be in pure bliss. Marinette and Marc are hiding behind a staircase across the room, spying on him.)**

**Marc: Do you think he likes it?**

**Marinette: Look at his face, of course he does.**

**Adrien: It's rude to spy on people.**

“It is”? Alya asks confused

“You’re a reporter babe, so spying is normal for you”. Nino sighs

**Marinette: Eh.. (quickly spins around) No! It's not what you think at all! It's just that... it's gonna be... eh... Nathaniel's birthday soon and, ehm, Marc and I wanted... to give him a disguise... I mean, surprise!**

**Adrien: (not paying it) Cool! (winks) Very typical of you, Marinette. Well, if you need any help with that, let me know.**

**Marinette: Sure won't! (higher pitched voice from embarrassment) Sure will. (slumps)**

**Marc: You're just as shy as I am, aren't you?**

“Yes but I’m working on it”. Marinette admits

“We’re helping”. Tikki and Alya say together before fist bumping

**Marinette: Just do as I say, not as I do, okay?**

**Scene: School entrance. Marinette is awaiting Nathaniel**

**Marinette: (to Nathaniel, who's reading as he walks out the school) How's it going? (Nathaniel goes up to her) Nate? So.. what did you think?**

**Nathaniel: It's seriously amazing! But how did you get a hold of it?**

**Marinette: First, I need to know if you're willing to meet the person who wrote it and then trusted it to me.**

**Nathaniel: (looks suspicious) Is it... who I think it is?**

“It’s no”. Nathaniel corrects himself

“This won’t end well”. Jagged voicing everyone's thoughts

**Marinette: I can't tell you anything. Please don't insist.**

**Nathaniel: Sure. (winks) Of course.**

**Marinette: Awesome! You're gonna make someone very happy.**

**(Nathaniel tries to hand Marinette back the book.)**

**Marinette: You keep it. You can give it back to the author later today. In person.**

**Nathaniel: (to himself) It's my dream come true. This isn't some kind of prank, is it, Marinette?**

**Marinette: Meet at the Place des Vosges Square Fountain. Trust me, you will not be disappointed.**

**Scene: Marinette's balcony. Marinette uses her phone's camera to zoom in on the park, where Nathaniel is arriving.**

**Marinette: Final phase of operation "Comic Book", Tikki.**

**Tikki: This will be better than a fairy tale ending.**

“Wait does that make my father the wicked stepmother”? Adrien asks making a cinderella reference

“No dude you’re Rupluzal, and your dad is mother Gothel”. Nino says making some laugh

“Man that’s just sad”. Alya says shaking her head

**(Nathaniel is walking to the fountain, looking around anxiously. He sees someone with a red hoodie on, he blushes.)**

**Nathaniel: Ladybug?**

**Marc: Huh?**

**Nathaniel: What?! You're not Ladybug.**

**Marc: Of course I'm not, it's me, Marc. Didn't Marinette tell you?**

**Nathaniel: Marinette? (He looks over to Marinette's balcony, where he sees her filming him)**

**Marinette: Uhh, operation "Comic Book" has hit a snag! (Tikki hides)**

**Nathaniel: You were trying to make a fool of me, weren't you? (Points accusingly towards Marinette) Do you think it's funny to toy with my feelings?**

**Marc: No, not at all! I-I just want.. to make.. a comic book, if you want to, that is.**

“Oh no this spiraling down quickly”. Alix says surprised Nathaniel has such a fiery side

“You said it sister”. Kim says in agreement

**Nathaniel: A comic book? Us!? Together!? Never! (He tears Marc's book in half)**

**Marc: Ah!**

**(Nathaniel stomps off. Marc walks to the remains of his book.)**

**Marinette: (Watching through cellphone) Oh no! (She runs off with Tikki)**

**(Marc sits on his knees, he starts sobbing.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: A blooming friendship brutally ripped up. Picture perfect no more. (Turns butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my beautiful akuma, and evilize him!**

“Damn that bastard works quickly”. Alix curses

“I wouldn’t mind using my sword on him”. Kagami says sharpening her blade.

“Uh Gami where did you get that”? Kim asks nervously pointing to the blade

“My Room, Luminous was nice enough to decorate the walls with different swords from around the world”. Kagami says as everyone looks to their host like she was crazy

“What”?

**Scene: Place des Vosges. The akuma approaches Marc and goes into one of the loose papers of his book.**

**Hawk Moth: (From his lair) Reverser, I am Hawk Moth. You've been accused of pretending to be someone you're not, so from now on, no one will be who they claim to be. I'm giving you the power to invert anyone. The strong will become weak. The brave will become cowards. And the kind will become mean. In return, you will seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous for me.**

**Marc: Nothing will be the same anymore, Hawk Moth.**

**(Marc throws his book on the ground, which transforms into a big paper plane. He mounts and is engulfed with purple. From a bench in the park, Xavier Ramier A.K.A. Mr. Pigeon, is looking at him.)**

**Marinette: (Arrives sprinting) Marc? What happened?**

**Reverser: I'm not Marc anymore. (He flies around on his paper plane) I am Reverser! And you, Marinette, the one who caused all this! You think you're the super helpful girl who's loved by everyone? Well, from now on, everyone will hate you! (Grabs a paper plane) Reversion! (Throws paper plane)**

**(Marinette dodges and Mr. Ramier is hit.)**

**Mr. Ramier: Ouch! What's happening to you, my little pigeons? (All pigeons fly off) Where are you going? Wait! Come back! Please! (He runs after his pigeons)**

“Maybe this will be what he needs to get over his pigeon obsession”. Adrien says hopeful

“I doubt it kid”. Plagg says getting his hopes down

**Marinette: But I don't get it! I really was trying to help you!**

**Reverser: LIAR! You told Nathaniel I was someone else!**

**Roger: (Blows on whistle) Hey you! What is this thing? (Points at hovering paper plane) Vehicle registration please.**

**Reverser: You're all about law and order? Well, we're all done with that! Reversion! (throws paper plane)**

**Roger: Muahahahaha! (shoots taser in the air for good fun) Do whatever you want with that paper plane of yours, I've got other plans!**

“Like what? Sabrina do you know”? Chloe asks her friend

“Knowing my dad, probably take a nap”. Sabrina guesses

**Reverser: (Notices Marinette is no longer there) MARINETTE!!! (flies off)**

**Marinette: Where did the operation "Comic Book" go wrong? We better find out!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!**

**(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: Somewhere in Paris above the road. Reverser is flying on his plane. Marinette grabs a hold of his arm with her yo-yo.**

**Ladybug: Stop, Reverser, listen! We don't need to fight so please, make the right choice and give up, Reverser!**

“But he’s reverser, so the reverse of giving up is fighting back”. Adrien guesses making Marientte groan.

“Not like it matters anyways, they never give up like that”. Marinette says knowing

“Then why do you try”? Alix asks confused

“You never you maybe one day an akuma will just surrender”. Marinette says hopeful

**Reverser: You talk a lot, Ladybug. But what will you do without your powers? Reversion! (throws paper plane)**

**(Ladybug engages pro-dodge-mode and dodges multiple planes)**

**Reverser: You can't stay still, can you? Well, let's go for a ride then.**

**Ladybug: Whaaa! (She is dragged off-screen with Reverser)**

**Scene: Somewhere else in Paris. Adrien is sitting in his car, listening to the news.**

**Nadja: (On TV) As Mayor Bourgeois will later talk about his new space-dumpster program, protesters gathered under the slogan "Space is no dump" and are walking towards city hall, causing traffic jams in the center of the city.**

“You know it would just be easier to recycle, and switch to green energy”. Luminous Suggests hopeful

“Ya but not enough people think that way for there to be a change, besides Daddy is already having people working on this project”. Chloe says as Luminous sigh in defeat

**(Adrien sees Roger walking outside, shooting with more takers than he had before)**

**Roger: Hahaha. In the name of the law: Do whatever you want, heh!**

**Person: The bank, he robbed the bank!**

**(Adrien is bored and confused and out of his window and he sees Ladybug and Reverser)**

**Ladybug: (from the paper airplane) AAAAAHHH. (she flies past Adrien's car window) AAAAHHH!**

**Adrien: (to The Gorilla from outside) I forgot my fencing gloves, since traffic so bad, I'll go get them and catch up with you on foot. (he leaves the car but the bodyguard wants him to stay)**

“Aww poor gorilla he never catches a break”. Rose coos as a couple of people face palm

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out!**

**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Scene: Somewhere above a river. Reverser is flying with Ladybug still attached to his arm. He stops to throw yet another plane.**

**(Ladybug dodges the planes, Reverser throws more, Ladybug dodges more)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Be clever, Reverser. A writer must never be short of ideas.**

**Reverser: (sees cyclist in the distance. He smiles) You used to be quick on your feet? Now you've got two left feet! Reversion! (throws paper plane, Ladybug dodges, it hits its target)**

**Cyclist: Aaah!**

**Reverser: Oops. (smiles)**

**Cyclist: Uhh, s-sorry, aah, how do I ride a bike? Uuaaahh!**

“Wow that’s kinda sad”. Kim says having no words for it.

“There’s nothing wrong with not knowing how to ride a bike”. Mylene says trying to find the silver lining

“Thank you”. Luminous says ending the conversation.

**Ladybug: Oh no!**

**Cyclist: (falls off bridge, induces slow-motion) Aaah!**

**(Ladybug saves the man)**

**Cyclist: Thank you, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: (Sees paper plane approaching, blocks it with arms, to no avail) Aah! Ugh.**

**Reverser: Gotcha!**

**(Ladybug throws her yo-yo, it hits the bridge railing and bounces back in her face. She stumbles over a bench ignoring all laws of physics. The yo-yo hits her in her face, again.)**

**Reverser: Hahahaha, how do you like your new role, Ladyklutz?**

“Umm that’s not really a new role for me, I’m always clumsy”. Marinette says unfazed

“Wow Marinette, I never knew you could get any clumsier”. Chloe says as a couple people laugh at her mean humor

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Excellent work, Reverser. Now that she's weakened, get hold of her Miraculous, her earrings!**

**Reverser: Your miraculous are mine!**

**Cat Noir: Awesome costume! (hits Reverser) Hah! Too bad we'll have to tear it up!**

**Ladybug: (Struggles to get to her feet) Ugh.**

**Cat Noir: Everything okay, m'lady?**

**Reverser: So you think you're brave, Cat Noir? Revert from puss to wuss! Reversion! (throws a paper airplane)**

**Cat Noir: (dodges) Oh, yeah, I'm so scared. Come on milady, let's wrap this up.**

Plagg burst out laughing at Adrien being a scaredy cat.

“Plagg that’s not funny”. Adrien says embarrassed

“No kid it’s hilarious”. Plagg corrects as Tikki slaps him upside the head to shut him up.

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, wait! (she falls over)**

**Cat Noir: (distracted) M'lady? (Reverser throws another paper airplane at Cat Noir)**

**Cat Noir: (scared) Whaaaaaaa!**

**Reverser: What's up kitty, got vertigo?**

**(Cat Noir flees and jumps into Ladybug's arms for defense. They both plummet into the river. Reverser looks but they're gone.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Locate them, Reverser. The Miraculous are so close!**

**Reverser: (looks again but to no avail) They are powerless now, Hawk Moth. We've got all the time in the world. I'll take care of them as soon as I've inverted Marinette and Nathaniel.**

“You already got one of them you just reven realize it”. Wayzz says as Marc looks down sadly

“I’m sorry for all the trouble everyone”. Marc apologized, as Nathaniel puts a hand on his shoulder

“It’s alright Marc it’s all hawkmoths fault anyways, besides other akumas have done worse”. He says cheering him up

“Thank you”. Marc says blushing

**Hawk Moth: (growls) Fine! But hurry, I want my miraculous.**

**Reverser: Hahahahaha!**

**Scene: Inside Louvre. Nathaniel rings the doorbell of Mr. Kubdel**

**Mr. Kubdel: Alix? Your friend is here!**

**Scene: School Art Room. Reverser opens the door, Juleka, Rose and the art teacher are startled.**

**Reverser: Where are Nathaniel and Marinette?**

**Art Teacher: That's a very creative costume you have there, would you like to join our workshop?**

“We should have a lecture about how to tell the difference between a costume and akuma when we get back”. Miss Bustier suggests and everyone agrees to the idea

“I’ll help”. Alya volunteers

**Reverser: All I want is to know where Nathaniel and Marinette are. Right now!**

**Scene: In the river. Cat Noir is trying to pull Ladybug through the water. They both use their weapons as oxygen masks.**

**(Cat Noir climbs ashore and helps Ladybug)**

**Ladybug: Ah, even swimming is impossible with this curse.**

**Cat Noir: (shivering) Achoo! Great. Now I'm sure I'm gonna catch a cold.**

**Ladybug: (finds support on a concrete block) How are we gonna defeat him?**

**Cat Noir: What!? You wanna face him again? I really don't wanna fight that bad guy. He looks so mean…**

“Adrien even if your father is scarier than a reverser, when he’s not Hawkmoth”. Kagami says not fazed

“I know that, but I can’t help what I do when under an akuma’s spell”. Adrien groans, he hates it when he falls under an akuma’s spell.

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: We don't have a choice, Cat Noir. Reverser is looking for a boy named Nathaniel. We've gotta find him before he does. Luckily, I know where to look.**

**Cat Noir: I can't do it, the stairs are too high. It's making me dizzy.**

**Ladybug: Huaah. (sticks out her hand) Come on, little kitty. Here, kitty kitty. That's it, we're good. (Cat Noir whimpers) See? You're gonna be just- whoaaa! (she falls over, yet again) Uugghh. We're not outta the woods yet.**

**Scene: Roof of Le Grand Paris. Sabrina is filing Chloé's nails.**

**Reverser: (appears) Tell me where Nathaniel and Marinette are.**

**Chloé: Can't you see we're busy?**

“My queen, when you see an akuma Run please”. Pollen begs her chosen

“I’ll try Pollen, but no promises”. Chloe says calming down her kwami

**Reverser: You're definitely the meanest person alive; treating Sabrina like a slave. Reversion! (throws two paper planes at Chloé and Sabrina, both hit their targets)**

**Sabrina: (lying in Chloé's chair, snaps her fingers) Chloé, I want some juice made from fresh strawberries, but pick out all of the seeds first.**

**Chloé: Yes, Sabrina. Coming right up, Sabrina. (she runs to the kitchen fast)**

“That’ll take forever”. Sabine says knowing how difficult that is from experience.

“But I’ll happily do it for my friend”. Sabrina says like a loyal dog

**Reverser: Hahahaha!**

**Scene: In front of Hôtel de Ville, city hall. Mayor Bourgeois is giving a speech.**

**Protesters (in unison): Space is no dump!**

**Mayor Bourgeois: (over speaker system) Thanks to our space dumpster program, all our trash is now stored in orbital dumpsters. Making Paris the cleanest city in the world.**

**Ivan: Booo! Booo! (Next to him, Mylène is holding a protester's sign, she notices Reverser approaching)**

**Reverser: Paris, the cleanest city? We'll see about that. Reversion! (throws paper plane, it hits the mayor.)**

“Marc! How could you do such a thing”?! Mylene demands enraged

“I’m sorry, I can’t help what I do as an akuma”. Marc whimpers afraid of mylene

**Mayor Bourgeois: I'm going to order our satellites to release all the dumpsters back down toward Paris, making our city the biggest trash heap the world has ever known.**

**Reverser: Hahahaha!**

**(All protesters take off, Ivan and Mylène stand in fear.)**

**Scene: In front of Collège Françoise Dupont. Cat Noir gets out of a taxi covered in a blanket.**

**Cat Noir: Whoa, you drive like a maniac!**

**Ladybug: Sorry about that, he's not quite himself right now. (closes the door, yo-yo is stuck)**

**(She falls back against the taxi, opens the door to retrieve her yo-yo, almost falls while doing that and then proceeds to trip over her own yo-yo-cord.)**

**Ladybug: Ughh!**

**(Ladybug crawls up the stairs, bumps into Cat Noir. Cat Noir has a look of confusion)**

“Ugh this is getting ridiculous utterly ridiculous”. Chloe groans in outrage

“You said it girlfriend”. Alya says in agreement

**   
  
**

**Art Teacher: I hate art and music! Let's destroy it all!**

**(The art teacher, Rose and Juleka proceed to throw around paintings and pieces of paper.)**

**Ladybug: (holding onto the railing) Reverser got here first! (she looks down at a drawing) Look! The Louvre is in almost every single one of Nathaniel's drawings.**

**Cat Noir: (with a shaky voice) Does this mean we have to take another cab?**

**(He receives a glare from Ladybug.)**

“Ugh this is getting old, just de-evilize the akuma already”! Jagged groans getting tired of this akuma.

“For once Jagged we agree”. Penny says in agreement

**Scene: Inside the Louvre. Alix is skating around, talking to Nathaniel, who's sitting on a bench.**

**Alix: Maybe you should've given him a chance to explain.**

**Nathaniel: What's the point? He wanted to tease me. Like everybody else.**

**Alix: It can't possibly be because of Marinette. It's not like her to make fun of other people.**

**Nathaniel: Hmm, do you think I jumped the gun a bit?**

“YES”! Everyone else in the room yells in agreement

“I get it I was harsh I won’t do it again”. Nathanial says upset he did such a thing

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: (yelling) Nathaniel! We need you, it's an emergency- whaa! (she trips over Cat Noir, Nathaniel and Alix stare in shock and confusion) This is getting tiring...**

**Scene: The News. Brought by Nadja Chamack.**

**Nadja: It's been confirmed, ten thousand tons of garbage have just been released from space and are about to rain down on Paris, unless mayor Bourgeois cancels the process, the city will soon be under a mountain of trash. The man behind the chaos: Supervillain Reverser has given an ultimatum.**

**Reverser: (through live-feed) Ladybug, Cat Noir, I command you to deliver Nathaniel and Marinette to me, right now! I also demand that you hand over your miraculous!**

**Scene: Back to inside the Louvre. Nathaniel and Alix are watching the TV broadcast on Ladybug's yo-yo.**

**Ladybug: We have to try and talk to him. And we're gonna need you, Nathaniel!**

**Cat Noir: What about Marinette?**

“Aww even when you’re a scaredy cat, you’re still protecting your Princess' '. Alya says sweetly

“ I guess so”. Adrien admits blushing as he wraps his arms around his girlfriend.

**Ladybug: (shocked) We don't have time! Reverser will have to settle for just Nathaniel.**

**Alix: I'm coming with you.**

Master Fu looks over to Alix impressed,  _ what miraculous would be best for her? _ He asks himself

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: No way! It's too dangerous.**

**Cat Noir: Actually, I'll just stay here too, so I don't get in the way...**

**Alix: (sneaks up to Cat Noir) BOO!**

**(Cat Noir jumps into Ladybug's arms out of fear, they both fall to the ground)**

“Wow it’s like you just came out of a scooby doo cartoon”. Alix laughs

“Burn”. Laughs the rest of the burn squad

**Ladybug: (growls)**

**Alix: (offering her hand) It looks to me like you're going to need a helping hand.**

**Cat Noir: You can never get too much help.**

**Alix: (she helps Ladybug up) Nathaniel is my friend. I'm not dropping him.**

**Scene: On the ground before the Eiffel Tower. Police are present, the four step out of a cab.**

**Cat Noir: (Scolding another taxi driver) You're a public health-hazard!**

**Taxi Driver: But I never even went over 15 miles an hour.**

**Alix: (looking at the sky) That's strange, the stars are out early.**

“No it’s hundreds of tons planet destroying garbage”. Mylene says terrified

“Please hurry”. Rose said scared

“We’re doing the best we can”. Marinette says confidently

**Ladybug: Those are not stars! The trash is entering the atmosphere. In just a few minutes, it'll be like having a meteor shower, except with dumpsters instead.**

**(Cat Noir is shivering)**

**Ladybug: Don't be scared, Cat Noir. We can do this. (He calms down and Ladybug puts a hand on his shoulder)**

**Cat Noir: (he takes his hood off his head) You're right, m'lady. Our powers may be all screwed up, but we still make a great team.**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A roll of bamboo sticks appears, it lands on her head) A bamboo-roll?**

**(Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision, highlighted are: a traffic cone, Cat Noir's blanket, her yo-yo, and the bamboo-roll itself) (Reverser is flying overhead)**

**Ladybug: (using the traffic cone as a makeshift megaphone) Reverser! We're over here! I've got a deal for you. I'm gonna hand Cat Noir over to you now! (Cat Noir gasps) In exchange, you'll reverse Mayor Bourgeois to order the dumpsters back out into space! Only then will I give my miraculous and Nathaniel.**

**Reverser: I'll only reverse the mayor back if I have Cat Noir and Nathaniel. Then I'll reverse Nathaniel, and he'll have no choice but to make a comic book with me.**

“I mean there have been worst motives for becoming an akuma ''. Adrien says thinking it over

**   
  
**

“Mr.pidgeon”? Marinette guesses as if reading his mind

“Maybe”.

**Ladybug: (sighs) Okay!**

**(Reverser smiles, Nathaniel and Cat Noir walk into the Eiffel Tower's elevator.)**

**Cat Noir: M'lady, I'm too scared.**

**Nathaniel: And I don't wanna be reversed.**

“That’s better than being forced to sing constantly”. Adrien grubles remembering Princess Fragrance

**Ladybug: You have to trust me (hands Nathaniel her yo-yo) This is gonna work. (The elevator's doors close and the elevator goes up)**

**Ladybug: (through the traffic cone) Cat Noir and Nathaniel are on their way! Return Mayor Bourgeois back and stop the space dumpsters.**

**Reverser: If you try to trick me, it'll cost you, dearly.**

**Ladybug: What tricks do you actually think I can pull, Reverser? With the scaredy cat and me, super klutz, we don't stand a chance.**

“But you’ll win in the end”. Marc admits

“They always do”. Chloe says agreeing with him

**Reverser: (grabs a paper plane in advance) What!?**

**(Cat Noir steps out of the elevator, blindfolded, bound to a makeshift kite crafted from his blanket and the bamboo sticks. With the yo-yo in his mouth.)**

**Nathaniel: Go, Cat Noir!**

**(He runs towards Reverser, but walks blindly off the edge, he drops the yo-yo.)**

**Cat Noir: Aaah!**

**(The yo-yo falls on Ladybug's head, but Alix grabs it and holds on.)**

**Alix: Okay, got it.**

**(Cat-Kite flies towards Reverser, Reverser dodges. Cat Noir is screaming continuously. Alix is making Cat Noir dodge all the paper planes thrown at him)**

“That’s crazy”. Max gasps in surprise at the plan

“What plan isn’t”? Alix asks

**Reverser: (continues throwing paper planes) Stay still you nasty fleabag!**

**Ladybug: (to Alix) Now turn back, a little to your right, Alix.**

**(Cat is still screaming)**

**Ladybug: Yes, now a bit up. (through traffic cone) Cat Noir, now!**

**Cat Noir: (screaming) Cataclysm! (disintegrates Reverser's paper plane)**

**Alix and Ladybug: (throw up the kite) Miraculous Ladybug!**

“Nice teamwork”. Fu compliments them impressed

“Thank you master”. Alix and mari says together

**(Reverser turns back to Marc and joins Cat Noir's screaming choir. Cat Noir is then cured of his curse and stops screaming.)**

**Cat Noir: Alright! Stunt-time.**

**(Cat Noir catches Marc, the Miraculous Cure puts the dumpsters back into space; cures the effects on Chloé and Sabrina, who look shocked at each other; cures Mayor Bourgeois who looks at his tablet in shock and cures Ladybug herself.)**

**Alix: Hey, Ladybug, you're gonna need this. (throws her her yo-yo back)**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing from you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly.**

**(Cat uses his stick to put Marc on the ground)**

**Cat Noir: Cool. Feels good to be ourselves again.**

“I hope I never have to go through that when we get back”. Adrien says knowing plagg would never let him live it down.

“Me either, I’m already clumsy enough when I’m not Ladybug, I don’t need that all the time”. Marinette says in agreement, but for different reasons

**Mayor Bourgeois: My, my. I guess that space dumpster thing was a bad idea after all.**

**(Marc and Nathaniel make eye-contact and quickly look away from each other)**

**Mayor Bourgeois: Thank you, Ladybug and Cat Noir, you really keep this city clean.**

**Ladybug: (turns to Marc and Nathaniel) Marc and Nathaniel? By now you realize there was a big misunderstanding, but if you give each other a chance, I'm sure you'll find out how well you can work together.**

**(Nathaniel holds out his hand, Marc looks, smiles and shakes Nathaniel's hand)**

**Cat Noir: A bit like you and me, m'lady. (holds up fist for fistbump, Ladybug reciprocates)**

**Cat Noir and Ladybug: Pound it!**

“POUND IT”. They do the same in person

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Someday soon, Ladybug and Cat Noir, the order of things will reverse and I will win!**

**Scene: School Art Room. A comic about Ladybug is shown**

**Nathaniel: Next, they team up with the Mighty Illustrator and de-akumatized Reverser. Then he joins the team.**

**Art Teacher: Wow, great job, boys!**

**(Marinette looks ecstatic)**

**Nathaniel: Heh, thanks.**

**Marc: None of this would've happened without you, Marinette.**

“Thanks, although it was a bit bumpy, I’m glad it all worked out somehow”. Marinette says glad

“I shouldn’t have reacted so badly sorry”. Nathaniel apologies for his rudeness

**   
  
**

**Marinette: I'm so relieved you're not mad at me, guys.**

**Nathaniel: In fact, we've dedicated our first issue to you. (points at Ladybug, Marinette gasps, Marinette looks on the last page of the book.) To Marinette, who would make a super superhero.**

**Nate and Marc: If she wasn't such a klutz!**

**All: (laugh)**

“I think I’m a pretty good hero myself”. Mari says proudly

“You should Marinette you’ve come such a far way”. Tikki says proud of her chosen

**(The page of the comic is shown again, three text boxes can be read. They're in Latin for some reason. The first box reads: Sed do eiusmod tempor.; the second: Perspiciatis... and the third: Temporibus autem quibusdam et aut officiis debitis aut rerum necessitatibus.)The second and third textboxes form one sentence, which can be translated as: "You might be able to perceive (them), however, in certain times of either owed duties or necessary matters."**

“That was an odd ending”. Alix says unsure about the latin

“Agreed but I didn’t make the episode”. Luminous says stopping the episode as Kim raises his hand. “Yes”?

“Can we have a break really quick? I have to go to the restroom, and Fang kinda destroyed my seat”. Kim asks pointing down to his beanbag chair with a hole in the side courtesy of Fang.

“Sure go ahead I’ll fix that while you all take a break. When we get back we’ll start the next episode”. Luminous says as everyone diseases.

TO BE CONTINUED

**   
  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so in case you missed it at the beginning its Syren next week.


	11. Syren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not uploading my stories to fanfiction.net as well

As everyone returns from the restroom they find their host kneeling on the floor next to Kim’s bean bag chair with a roll of duct tape in hand. Cautiously walking over to his chair Kim asks nervously.

“Uhh Luminous what are you doing to my chair”? He asks nervously, hearing his voice Luminous looks up at him with a smile.

“Oh I’m just patching up your chair like you asked for”. Luminous says standing up to show a beanbag chair covered in duct tape.

“But couldn’t you just use your magic to fix it though”? Rose asks interjecting into the conversation

“Yes but where’s the fun in that”? Luminous asks, to which no one has an answer. “Well then let's get on the show.”. She says as everyone gets into their seats

**   
  
**

**Nadja: (news report) Nadja Chamack, live above Paris. Escaped animals are invading the city! But Ladybug, Cat Noir and their new friend, Rena Rouge, are already on the spot.**

“YES! I GET TO BE A SUPERHERO AGAIN”! Alya shouts throwing her arms up in the air in excitement. Although Nino in the sext seat over winces at her volume.

“Babe inside voice please”. He asks his girlfriend who looks embarrassed

“Oh sorry Nino, I’m just so excited to see myself as a hero again”. Alya says not sorry at all.

**   
  
**

**Scene: The Swimming Pool**

**Civilian: I'm sure they'll get the animals back in the zoo super fast.**

**Kim: Right, sir. They are the best! (groans) I wish I could be a superhero. The powers. The secrets. The costume. That would be awesome, right?**

“It’s cool and all, but I find the skin tight magical spandex is a little embarrassing to be out in public sometimes”. Marinette says in agreement.

“True, but at least you're better than a sunshine boy over there”. Alya says pointing over to Adrien who looks confused hearing this.

“Why”? He asks confused

“Dude you run around town in a leather catsuit, people have theories about your more kinky side Dude”. Nino answers making a couple people laugh as Adrien does a nice impression of a red delicious apple.

**   
  
**

**Ondine: (laughs) Yeah, sure.**

**Kim: How can I become one? You think there's some kind of superhero school, or something? Or maybe more like some super secret training facility?**

“Or getting magical jewelry from this old man”. Fu says causing a couple of laughs

**(Ondine puts a piece of paper in her swimming bracelet.)**

**Ondine: You wanna know my secret?**

**Kim: Yeah, totally! I love this game. (Ondine throws her swimming bracelet into the pool. Kim dives in to fetch it, then reads its paper) "I have a serious crush on this boy, but he has no idea." (Ondine blushes. Kim laughs.) That boy's clueless. (gets out of the pool) Okay, now it's my turn.**

“Wait Ondine has a crush on someone? Why didn’t she tell me”? Kim asks 100% oblivious to her crush on him.

“Oh no we have another Adrien”. Alix exclaims done with clueless boys 

**(Kim throws the swimming bracelet into the pool. Ondine dives in after it.)**

**Ondine: (reads paper) "I can stick my big toe inside my ear"...?**

**(Kim demonstrates. Ondine laughs. Kim gives her the notebook and pen with his feet.)**

**Ondine: (to herself) Let's stop beating about the bush.**

**(Ondine notes something down and throws the bracelet into the pool. Kim dives in, retrieves it, and starts to unfold the paper, but then his watch alarm goes off.)**

**Kim: Ah! The movie! I totally forgot! (gets out of the pool)**

**Ondine: But we haven't finished yet!**

**Kim: I've really gotta split. I asked Chloé to come, remember? The girl I told you about in my class? Next time, I promise!**

**(Kim leaves. Ondine reaches out toward him, then picks up the paper and opens it, revealing a heart with Kim's name on it, and "Je t'aime" written below, with more hearts.)**

**Ondine: (sadly, to herself) The boy I'm crushing on is...you.**

“WAIT ONDINE HAS A CRUSH ON ME”?!?!?!?!?! Kim shouts in surprise

“Yes you Monkey, you have to be as oblivious as Adrikins not to notice”. Chloe says face palming

“I-I need to think about this”. Kim says going quiet

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: Poor Little Mermaid. How many times have you tried to tell your Prince how you feel? And how many times has he dismissed you? (charges an akuma with dark energy) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

**(The akuma flies into Paris.)**

**Scene: Paris. Cat Noir is being chased by two black panthers.**

**Cat Noir: Come on, guys, you wouldn't eat one of your cousins, would ya?**

“Oh trust me kid, get us Cats mad enough and we’ll eat anything dogs, other cats, fish, birds, dead people”. Plagg says as Adrien blanches hearing this?

“Really”? Adrien asks nervously

“Depends on the size of the cat, but yes. Lions have bigger appetites than house cats after all”. Plagg explains calmly

“But no cat has an appetite as large as yours Plagg you stinky Sock”. Tikki says disgusted as Plagg eats a large piece of cheese when she says that.

“Why thank you Tikki”.

**(Rena Rouge jumps along roofs to a vantage point above the street.)**

**Rena Rouge: (plays flute) Mirage! (throws energy ball)**

**(Large cuts of meat appear on the street in front of the panthers.)**

**Cat Noir: How about some tasty chops, instead? (leaps away with his staff)**

“Nice illusions Alya you make a great fox”. Trixx praises her chosen

“Thanks”.

**(One of the panthers steps on a piece of meat, causing it to disappear. It and the other panther step on more of them, following a trail of vanishing meat until it leads them into the back of a van. Ladybug shuts the van doors, trapping the panthers inside. Civilians cheer Ladybug, Cat Noir and Rena Rouge standing on the edge of a roof.)**

**Cat Noir: (holds up fist) Pound i— (looks back at Ladybug and Rena Rouge running away) Hey, where're you going?**

**Ladybug: Rena's about to transform back.**

**Cat Noir: So you're allowed to know her true identity, but I'm not?**

**Ladybug: Because I have to get her Miraculous back.**

**Cat Noir: So what's my role, then? The guy who's always left in the dark? What else are you hiding from me?**

“Why do I have a feeling this will cause some distrust, and a rift between you two”? Kagami surprises everyone.

“Well you’re not completely wrong”. Luminous says making Adrien and Marinette look at each other nervously

**   
  
**

**Rena Rouge: (Miraculous flashes and she points at it) We really gotta jam.**

**Ladybug: (still to Cat Noir) Okay, I'll talk to him about it.**

**Cat Noir: Him? Who's him?**

**Ladybug: Uh...when the time is right, Cat Noir, I promise. (departs with Rena Rouge)**

**Cat Noir: (to himself) I hate secrets.**

“Humm maybe you two will work better by not keeping secrets from each other”. Fu guesses while stroking his beard

“But there is no way to test that without a way to have them to forget afterwards just in case it doesn’t work out”. Max says trying to think of a way to do that. While in the background Luminous smiles thinking of season 3.

**   
  
**

**(Rena Rouge and Ladybug jump down to the ground behind a building. Rena Rouge detransforms and hands Ladybug the Fox Miraculous in its box.)**

**Alya: We can do this again whenever you want, Lady— (phone rings) Oh! The movie! (runs off, waving back) Later!**

**Ladybug: Spots off. (detransforms and runs in a different direction)**

**Tikki: Uh, if you want to get to that movie on time too, you better go the way Alya went.**

**Marinette: Sorry, Tikki; we'll just have to miss the trailers again.**

**Scene: The Swimming Pool**

**(The akuma enters the swimming bracelet of the tearful Ondine.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: Syren, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to turn Paris into your own underwater kingdom, for you and your prince. In return, you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous.**

“Uhoh, you two don’t have the ability to breath under water”. Marc says nervously

“Wait, remember the season finale they had underwater Power Ups”. Nathanial recalls excited to see the origin of that power.

“Oh ya”.

**   
  
**

**Scene: The Swimming Pool**

**Ondine: May they all sink under my sorrow.**

**(She transforms into Syren, and stands up. Her tears now falling into the pool trigger the water to rise up and overflow the pool.)**

**Scene: Outside the theater. Kim runs up, wearing his regular clothes, except also wearing his swimming cap.**

**Max: (to Kim) You're 3 minutes and 37 seconds late; everybody's already inside.**

**Kim: Is Chloé here?**

**Max: (laughs) Chloé watching Mecha Monkey vs. Cyber Shark 3? I think your swimming cap's on too tight, Kim.**

“The odds are not in your favor there my friend”. Max says putting a hand on Kim’s shoulder.

“He’s right”. Chloe calls from across the room

“You’re right, maybe I should think about who I want to be with”. Kim says in thought

**(Kim takes off his swimming cap, and hands it to Max.)**

**Alya: (runs up, panting) Ah, let me guess — (takes two tickets from Max) Marinette hasn't arrived yet?**

**Max: True to form. We'll save you both a seat. (follows Kim into the theater along with his robot friend, Markov.)**

**Alya: (to herself) Marinette, Marinette, Marinette.**

**(Back outside the swimming pool, people scream and run when water spills out under the doors.)**

**Scene: Master Fu's massage shop. The gramophone closes with the Fox Miraculous back inside the Miracle Box.**

**Master Fu: Perfect. Now come and tell me what's bothering you, Marinette.**

**Marinette: Huh? How do you...?**

**Master Fu: (laughs and turns to Wayzz and Tikki) Hold on. You both stay here.**

**Wayzz and Tikki: Oh, Master, please!**

**Master Fu: Kwamis must never know the recipe that can modify their powers. Ever!**

“OKAY EVERY KWAMI INTO THE SOUNDPROOF DOG HOUSE ''! Luminous says guiding all the Kwami into the dog house so they don’t learn the recipes.

“Why can’t Kwami’s learn how to modify their powers' '? Alya asks going into reporter mode.

“Because imagine if Nooroo the butterfly Kwami knew how to modify his powers. Then Hawk Moth would have access to the recipes”. Luminous explains satisfying Alya

**   
  
**

**Marinette: Modify their powers?**

**Master Fu: Imagine what would happen if one of you were captured by a villain, just like Hawk Moth's kwami, Nooroo.**

**Wayzz and Tikki: (scared) Ohh! (both fly away and into the shop's mattress)**

“Nice to see that we’re in agreement”. Fu says in agreement with their host.

“Ehh I watch this show way too much”. Is all Luminous has to say about it

**Master Fu: So, what's on your mind, Marinette?**

**Marinette: Master Fu, Cat Noir is asking more and more questions. He's tired of being left in the dark.**

“I don’t blame you Sunshine, being left in the dark is so un rock n roll”. Jagged says in agreement propping himself up against fang.

“Thanks Jagged for understanding”. Adrien says happy people understand him

“No problem Sunshine ''.

**Master Fu: Tell me, Marinette; do you put the noodles in the water before the water boils?**

**Marinette: Uh, no.**

**Master Fu: Exactly. That's because there's a right time for everything. (pours some tea and hands a cup to Marinette)**

**Marinette: Uh, what are you cooking exactly?**

**Master Fu: When fed with a specific blend of ingredients, the kwamis can grant special power. Each power's specific mix is listed here, encoded in the Grimoire. I've deciphered most of the ingredients; for example, to trigger aquatic powers you need a branch from the dragon king's garden — that's seaweed; then secret kept in a shell — that's an oyster pearl. But the last one still puzzles me: a tear of joy. I can't figure it out, and it's required for almost every blend. Oh! Maybe it could be some dancing ant honeydew. (puts drops from a bottle into his potion with an eyedropper, producing a small blast) I think I may have finally got the right mix.**

“Where do you even get those ingredients”? Sabine asks getting an idea

“You just have to know the right people. Why do you ask"? Fu says cerious

“Because if there are going to be more heroes in the future, then Tom and I could bake up some treats with those Ingredients so they’re easy to get ahold of”. Sabine suggests 

“Great idea Hun, the Super hero special, and thest best part is no one will know”. Tom says in agreement.

“That would be very wise, as long as you can keep a secret”. Fu says agreeing to this

**(Marinette smiles.)**

**Scene: Bank of the Seine**

**(Civilians scream and run away as the river starts to overflow.)**

**Scene: Adrien's room. He is lying on his couch, playing with Ladybug and Cat Noir action figures.**

“Adrien why do you have those”? Marinette asks sweetly with a dangerous undertone.

“Why not”? Adrien says trying to avoid the question.

**Adrien: (imitating Ladybug) Hey, Cat Noir, do you trust me? (as himself) Sure, Ladybug; do you trust me, too? (as Ladybug) Are you kidding? I will never trust you! Ha ha ha ha! (normally, to Plagg) You must know what Ladybug's hiding from me, Plagg.**

**Plagg: I'm just a kwami, Adrien, and we kwamis have a right to remain silent.**

**Adrien: Pity. (gets out his phone) Just when I was about to order you some very tasty cheese. Have you ever sampled La Trappe d'Échourgnac? It says here it tastes like walnuts.**

“Oh no Adrien knows how to bribe Plagg, there goes that secret”. Wayzz voices making everyone laugh.

“I can resist I can resist”. Plagg says covering his ears from the temptation.

**Plagg: (swallows some Camembert) I can't be swayed, sorry.**

**Adrien: Did you know about the Fourme de Montbrison? Apparently, it's the oldest cheese in the world.**

**Plagg: (nervously) You don't say.**

**Adrien: Yes...and do you know why its rind is orange? Because they age it on special boards of spruce wood.**

“Why do you know so much about cheese Dude”? Nino asks Adrien surprised he knows so much about cheese.

“Three reasons, 1 I’m a rich kid, 2 I sadly live with Plagg, 3 you never know when you might need to bribe Plagg”. Adrien lists off the reasons.

“Oh that makes sense”.

**Plagg: (flies into the bathroom) There's only one thing in this world that smells as good as cheese. (sniffs heavily from one of Adrien's dirty socks in a laundry basket and Adrien talks to Plagg into the bathroom while he sniffs the socks )**

“EWWWW”!

**Adrien: Which one do you prefer, the Tomme de Bouche, or the Saintignon?**

**(Plagg screams.)**

And everyone starts laughing

**Scene: Master Fu's massage shop**

**(Wayzz drinks some of the power blend.)**

**Wayzz: Mmmm, there's a slight flavor to it. Yes, I remember it being a lot like this.**

**Master Fu: Ha! I knew it. (raises his Turtle Bracelet hand) Wayzz, power up!**

**(Wayzz stiffens momentarily, then relaxes again, unchanged.)**

**Wayzz: A little more salt, maybe?**

**Master Fu: Oh, failed again.**

“How many times did you try”? Sabrina asks cerious

“I don’t know, I haven’t lived through this yet”. Fu answers with the most obvious answer

**(Marinette's phone rings.)**

**Marinette: Hey Alya...yeah, what's up? The movie? Oh, uh, of course I didn't forget. I'm almost there. (runs out the door) Sorry, Master. Good luck finding the secret ingredient.**

**(Master Fu sighs disappointedly.)**

**Scene: The theater**

**Marinette: (runs up, panting) Coming! Sorry, I was—**

**Alya: No time to explain. Come on!**

**(She and Marinette run inside the theater. Floodwater approaches the theater.)**

**Rose: (waving from her seat) Hi!**

**Nino: Hey!**

**Marinette: (shuffling into her seat) Sorry...sorry...sorry.**

**(Movie starts to play. People in the frontmost row get up and run out, followed by people in rows succeedingly further back doing the same.)**

**Marinette: What's going on?**

**(Water rushes under the seats where Marinette is sitting. She, Alya, Nino, Max, Kim, and others in that row lift their feet onto their seats. Out in the streets, people scream as flooding water rages. Water also rushes into the theater.)**

“Talk about the dam bursting”. Luka says trying to remember a song

“This does not bode well”. Kagami says in agreement.

**Alya: Okay, who left the faucet running?**

**Marinette: The stairs! Quick!**

**Fleeing girl: Hurry up!**

**Marinette: (on the stairs) Everyone, up on the roof!**

**(People run upstairs toward the roof; water floods the stairway right behind them.)**

**Scene:Adrien's room**

**Plagg: (continuously, flying around inside Adrien's sock, trying to drown out Adrien while he follows Plagg around the room) La-la-la-la…**

“This has to be the oddest thing I’ve ever seen”. Mylene says a little grossed out

“So not awesome”. Juleka says in agreement

“I get no respect around here. NO RESPECT”. Plagg exclaims diving into his cheese

**Adrien: Tome de Quraish with truffles; raw milk Camembert, aged on vine leaves marinated in Emmental juice.**

**(Adrien stops when he sees water flooding the floor of his room.)**

**Plagg: Looks like your whole cheese strategy will have to tread water.**

**Adrien: (tersely) Don't worry, this isn't over.**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**

**Scene: Theater roof. The entire city is flooded almost to that level.**

**(Marinette gasps.)**

**Markov: My circuits are sensitive to water.**

**Kim: Wha, ho, ho, ho! Ha, ha! (runs and dives off the roof into the water) Come on, guys! I can teach you to swim in two seconds flat, Markov. You just put your arms like this, then you push your legs, and it's kind of like being a frog, you see. In fact, it helps to think as a frog, too, you know—**

**(A fin is seen approaching in the water. Syren leaps out, and dives back in, pushing Kim underwater with her.)**

“Wow this is just missing Jaws Music”. Luka says impressed

“Then this would be a nightmare”. Marinette jokes

**Max: (frantically) Kim!!**

**(Marinette quietly slips away from the others.)**

**Alya: (runs to the edge of the roof and looks out) Where is he? Can you see him? (sees Marinette paddling away from the theater in a trash bin) Marinette, what are you doing?**

**Marinette: Um, I'm gonna go get help. (tips the bin, falling into the water, and grabs hold of the bin) I'm fine.**

**Alix: (deadpan sarcasm) Okay so...I guess we're saved, then?**

**(Underwater, Syren speaks to Kim.)**

**Syren: Kim! I found you at last. (blows an air bubble, and places it over Kim's head so he can breathe)**

“Wow this is some reverse Little mermaid shit”. Jagged says before getting slapped upside the head by Penny.

“Jagged Language”. She scolds him.

“French”.

**(On the water surface, Marinette has paddled out of sight of the others.)**

**Marinette: Okay, we're alone.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

**(Ladybug dives into the water and swims around. She is nearly swallowed by a giant catfish, but dodges it, and then surfaces. She takes a deep breath and goes back underwater. She spots Syren pulling Kim along with her.)**

**Kim: Huh! This is amazing! I can breathe underwater, just like a fish.**

**Syren: I knew you'd love it, and I've got lots of other surprises for you, you'll see—**

**(Ladybug grabs Kim with her yo-yo, and pulls him back away from Syren.)**

**Kim: Hey!**

**Syren: My prince!**

“You know this is still less creepy then when rose was obsessing over her Prince as Princesses Fragrance”. Alix says thinking it over, Max looks over to her cerious with an raised eyebrow.

“Oh ya why's that ''? He asks cerious

“At least Syren doesn’t force people to sing very off key”. Alix deadpans making Max snort

**(She swims after Kim, grabs him, and pulls back him and Ladybug, who grabs hold of a window railing to stop them as she runs low on air.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: With every new environment comes a new set of rules, Ladybug. You won't be able to win this time. Ladybugs can't breathe underwater. Syren, are you going to let Ladybug steal your prince away from you?**

**Scene: Paris**

**Syren: Never!**

“Has no fury like a woman's scorn”. Luminous says as the older male audience members nod in agreement.

“True that”. Alya says in agreement.

**   
  
**

**(Cat Noir is leaping between roofs with his staff, until he sees Ladybug come flying out of the water, screaming.)**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug? (leaps up, catches her, and lands with her on a roof) You didn't tell me you were going swimming today.**

**Ladybug: I wasn't planning on it; ladybugs aren't exactly cut out for deep-sea diving, you know.**

**Cat Noir: Cats aren't exactly crazy about water either, you know. (dropping a hint) Is there any chance you can get us a submarine? (winks at Ladybug)**

**Ladybug: (responding to his hint) Pawssibly, kitty cat. Lucky Charm! (A potion bowl appears)**

**Cat Noir: Huh. Well, we can always use it to scoop up the water. It'll just take a long time.**

**Ladybug: (gasps as she realizes the significance of the bowl) I'll be right back! (starts to run off, but Cat Noir grabs her wrist)**

**Cat Noir: Wait! Where're you going?**

**Ladybug: (hesitantly) I can't...**

**Cat Noir: (disappointedly) ...say anything. Yeah, I know. But we are a team, aren't we? (turns away from Ladybug) I'm tired of all these secrets.**

“Me too”. Marinette says sad that she has to keep it secret, as Adrien puts a hand on her shoulder

“You know I don’t blame you Princess, keeping secrets is just a part of the job. But no more secrets between us in the future deal”? He says holding out his hand

“Deal”. Marinette agrees shaking his hand

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: I'm sorry. It's not exactly easy for me either, trust me. (she leaps away while Cat Noir turns to see her leaving him)**

**(Cat Noir sits down on the roof to wait for Ladybug to return.)**

**Scene: Roof of Master Fu's massage shop building**

**Ladybug: (swings in and lands out of sight) Spots off! (detransforms, hidden, before looking around for Master Fu)**

**Marinette: Master Fu? Master?**

**(Master Fu has his potion-mixing setup on the roof.)**

**Master Fu: This way.**

**Marinette: Cat Noir and I can't defeat the mermaid underwater.**

**Master Fu: (studying the Grimoire on his tablet) I know, and unfortunately I haven't found the correct blend that could help you both out. (sadly) I've failed you.**

**Marinette: No way! We are gonna find that last ingredient! (points to Grimoire image on the tablet)**

All the Kwamis hide again

**(Tikki and Wayzz gasp and turn their backs, fearfully remembering Fu's earlier warning.)**

**Master Fu: The Tear of Joy? I've tried everything: water from the Laughing Fountain, melted snow from the Mountain of Jubilation, drops of pure chocolate extract.**

**Marinette: But have you tried a real tear of joy?**

**Master Fu: What?!**

**Marinette: Come on, tell me a really, really funny joke!**

**Master Fu: Do you think this is really the time to have fun?**

**Marinette: Okay, why do you go to bed at night?**

**Master Fu: (confused) I don't know, uh...**

**Marinette: Because the bed won't come to you! (Fu chuckles) What goes up, but doesn't move? Stairs! (Fu laughs) What does a snail say when it's riding on a turtle's back? (throws her arms up) "Wooohooo!!"**

“Hey those are my jokes, you're actually telling my jokes”. Adrien says he is proud of his girlfriend.

“Yes, but She actually makes them funny”. Alya jokes making Adrien pouts

“BURN”! Shouts the burn squad

**   
  
**

**(Fu laughs heartily, until a tear comes to his eye. Marinette wipes the tear onto her finger, and carries it over and drops it in the potion bowl. The potion flashes brightly, producing a skyward blast.)**

**Master Fu: I think you have just found the magic ingredient, Marinette!**

**(Fu gives Tikki a drink from a spoonful of the potion.)**

**Tikki: Mmm! Yummy!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, power up! (Tikki's forehead spot glows, and she spins into a flash as she becomes...)**

**Tikki: Aqua-Tikki! (now has fins and a tailfin instead of arms and legs)**

“AWW she’s so cute”. Cutest squeals at a few high frequency

**Marinette: Aqua-Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Aqua-Ladybug, with scaly costume, large blue ponytails with purple ribbons, finny arms and feet, and a "beltbuckle" device.)**

**(Ladybug admires her new costume design momentarily, and starts to walk away, but stops, pauses, and turns to Fu.)**

**Aqua Ladybug: Master Fu, I think it's time you put those noodles into the boiling water.**

**Master Fu: You're right, Ladybug. I'll take care of it.**

**(Ladybug leaps away.)**

**Scene: Paris rooftop. Cat Noir is still sitting, waiting for Ladybug.**

**Cat Noir: This is so dumb! (stands up) Claws in. (detransforms)**

**Plagg: (groans) What's taking her so long? (Adrien holds up his hands to Plagg, and starts to pull off his ring a little bit) Whoa, easy! W-What are you doing?!**

“NOOO”! Shouts everyone.

“You idiot Never ever try to give up being Chat noir again, promise me Adrien”. Marinette says angry with her boyfriend.

“I swear to Kwami to never give up being Chat noir again”. Adrien Swears is slightly afraid of Marinette right now.

**   
  
**

**Adrien: (grimly) If you don't tell me what Ladybug is hiding from me, I'm done!**

**Plagg: You can't do that!**

**Adrien: (bitterly) Why not? No one'll know if I quit. No one'll care!**

**Plagg: I will!**

**Adrien: Why? (cynically) Because you won't have anyone to give you Camembert?**

**Plagg: Oh, I'm sure there'll be another Cat Noir to give me cheese... (pauses, and turns to Adrien) ...but he won't be you. (Adrien's expression softens)**

**Master Fu: (suddenly appears next to Adrien) Hello, Cat Noir. (Adrien turns and gasps in shock)**

**Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont, flashback. Adrien is running up to the entrance, when Nathalie gets out of the Agreste limousine at the curb.**

**Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!**

**Adrien: This is what I wanna do!**

**(Adrien hears a distressed groan, and spots Master Fu over near the street corner, on hands and knees, his cane lying nearby, the old man struggling feebly to get up. Adrien runs over, hands Fu his cane, and helps him to stand up.)**

**Master Fu: Thank you, young man.**

“Thank you Master, you prevented me from giving up being Chat Noir”. Adrien says grateful for the guardian

“Your welcome Adrien, sometimes we just need a push in the right direction”. Fu says knowingly

**   
  
**

**Scene: Paris rooftop, present day**

**Adrien: (gaping at Master Fu, shocked) You! You're the man who—**

**Master Fu: (holds up a vial of bright green potion) I'll explain everything, I promise. But right now, you must go and help Ladybug! (He gives the vial to Adrien and he takes it)**

**Plagg: (groaning) Oh, no! I hate transforming!**

“Please, Plagg hates anything that isn’t Cheese, sleeping, and Tikki”. Chloe says knowingly

“Not true”. Plagg protests while Chloe raises an eyebrow unimpressed. “Maybe you’re right”.

**Scene: The swimming pool, submerged underwater. Kim is seated in the lifeguard's chair, which is surrounded by elaborate ornamentation, inside a large air bubble. Syren is swimming around in the water nearby.**

**Kim: (chuckles) I love what you've done with the pool! It's awesome!**

**Syren: This is the pool where the old me tried to pour her heart out to you so many times.**

**Kim: But, uh...I've never seen a Syren at the pool. (Syren holds up her wrist with her swimming bracelet for Kim to see. Kim stares at it for a moment until he recognizes it, and gasps) Ondine?!**

“You know you should be able to Identify an akuma on site”. Alix groans at kim’s idiotness

“No comment”.

**Syren: I'm your Syren now. And you could be my merman. (puts her hands into Kim's air bubble, drawing closer to him) It only needs a kiss, and you'll become just like me!**

**Kim: You mean I could swim as fast as you?**

**Syren: (takes Kim's face in her hands, and starts to pull his face toward hers) Yes, Kim! You'll be my Prince, and we'll rule this underwater city together, forever!**

**Kim: (has puckered his lips for a kiss, until a thought occurs to him) Wait! Does this mean I never get to see Mecha Monkeys vs. Cyber Sharks 3?**

“Ugh Boys always putting stupid things before others”. Chloe complains, and several girls nod in agreement

“Ahmen”.

**Syren: (taken aback) What?!**

**Aqua Ladybug: (floating at the far end of the room) Oh, yes you will; don't worry! In fact, you'll probably make it to the next showing!**

**(Syren becomes angry.)**

**Aqua Cat Noir: (swimming into the room, with green-finned arms, feet and "tail" on his costume) The three of us can go together. (assuming a position next to Ladybug) I'll even share my popcorn.**

**(Aqua Ladybug and Cat Noir strike fighting poses facing Syren.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) I knew those Miraculous had hidden powers! Syren! There's too many fish in this sea. Take their Miraculous before they take your merman away in their net!**

**(Syren lunges toward Aqua Cat Noir, and shoves him back against an upper-floor railing. Aqua Ladybug pulls Syren back with her yo-yo, but then Syren pulls Aqua Ladybug around in the water instead, until she's close to Kim's bubble. Her yo-yo gets disengaged, and Cat Noir continues the fight with Syren, as Aqua Ladybug looks on.)**

**Kim: Your new outfits are so cool!**

“Thanks, although I could make some tweaks”. Marinette says thinking of modifications in her head.

“And they would look fabulous girl, makes me wonder what I would look like in underwater mode”. Alya says day dreaming of fighting crime underwater.

“You would look hot babe”. Nino says buttering up his girlfriend

“You know it”.

**Aqua Ladybug: Oh, um, thanks! But tell me, what happened to your friend that got her so worked up?**

**Kim: We were playing a game of secrets, and I think she was trying to tell me that I'm the boy she likes. But, I was a doofus and didn't realize.**

**Aqua Ladybug: Game of secrets? What kind?**

**Kim: It's a game Ondine invented. (making explanatory gestures) You write down a secret and put it inside the bracelet's capsule. It's awesome! You wanna know my secret?**

“NOO”! Marinette shouts remembering the tour in ear thing from earlier. She quickly corrects herself. “I mean no thank you”.

“Oh Marinette”. ALya and Tikki say together facepalming

**   
  
**

**Aqua Ladybug: (ignoring Kim's question, and noticing Syren's bracelet) That's where the akuma must be! Aqua Lucky Charm! (a car key appears) Car keys? I guess we should hit the road, then. (gives her yo-yo, opened up, to Kim) Here. You can breathe through this.**

**(Kim puts the yo-yo over his nose and mouth and gives Ladybug a thumbs up.)**

**Syren: (angry at seeing Kim being taken out of the building by Aqua Ladybug) Kim! (swims toward the exit)**

**Aqua Cat Noir: Hey! We're not done yet! (swims after Syren)**

**Scene: Paris underwater. Syren swims out of the swimming pool building, and searches around for Kim and Ladybug.**

**Syren: (spotting Ladybug) Ladybug! What have you done to my prince?**

**(Kim is seen above water, hiding behind the chimney of a nearby building.)**

**Aqua Ladybug: I think he took someone else to the ball.**

“Hehe nice one Princess”. Adrien laughs

“Groans I hate Puns”. Mari groans

**   
  
**

**Syren: I won't let you steal him from me! Kim is mine! (chases after Aqua Ladybug)**

**Aqua Ladybug: (using her ear-communicator) Cat Noir! Are you all right?**

**Aqua Cat Noir: (likewise) Yeah, Bugaboo. Like a fish in water.**

**Aqua Ladybug: Great! Now, be ready to strike! (swims along until she swims through a car with its doors open on both sides, Syren following until she enters the same car) Cat Noir! Now!**

**(Aqua Cat Noir strikes the car's hood with his staff, triggering the car's airbag, which pins Syren inside. Aqua Ladybug and Cat Noir close the car doors on either side, and Aqua Ladybug uses the key signal to lock them. She then ties the loop-end of her yo-yo around the car's trailer hitch, and she and Cat Noir swim to the surface.)**

**Scene: Paris, above water**

**(Aqua Ladybug and Cat Noir leap out of the water, and land on a roof. Aqua Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Aqua Cat Noir's staff, which he then extends, and pulls on like a fishing rod.)**

“How can you fight with those flippers on your feet”? Nathanial asks serious

“I don’t know”. Marinette answers

“Instinct”. Is Adrien's answer

**   
  
**

**Aqua Cat Noir: Looks like I got a nibble! (pulls the car Syren is trapped in out of the water, and lets it impact on the roof; then looks in the car window) How cool! I always wanted a goldfish! (imitates a goldfish breathing with his mouth and flapping his hands on the sides of his head)**

“Hey I think a Kwami is 100x cooler than a Goldfish”. Plagg says offended

“Maybe, but they’re cheaper to feed”. Adrien counters his gluttonous Kwami with.

**   
  
**

**(Aqua Ladybug unlocks the car with a key signal. Its door pops open, spilling out water. Ladybug reaches inside, takes Syren's bracelet, and cracks it in her hands, releasing the akuma.)**

**Aqua Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. (throws the car key in the air) Miraculous Ladybug!**

**(The Miraculous wave removes all the floodwater from Paris, leaving it dry. Syren transforms back into Ondine, in her swimsuit.)**

**Aqua Cat Noir: Thank you for keeping your promise, M'Lady.**

**Aqua Ladybug: We are a team, aren't we?**

**“** Always My lady” Adrien says hugging her

**   
  
**

**Aqua Ladybug & Cat Noir: (fist-bumping) Pound it!**

**Scene: Master Fu's massage shop kitchen**

**(Master Fu is holding a rack with seven vials containing potions of different colors. He shows Marinette a paper with matching colored circles and written descriptions of each.)**

**Master Fu: Each blend corresponds to a new power.**

**Marinette: (takes the paper and scans it) Oh wow! That's a lot of powers!**

**Master Fu: (gives Marinette the rack of vials) You should keep these vials with you at all times, just in case.**

“But those won’t be easy to carry around”. Marinette says unsure about the vials.

“I know, but luckily your parents already volunteered to bake the ingredients into snacks to feed your Kwamis' '. Fu says looking over to Sabine, and Tom who give him a thumbs up in agreement

“Yummy I can’t wait”. Tikki says excited to try them.

**   
  
**

**Marinette: (apprehensively) Well...that's not very practical.**

**Master Fu: Only the ingredients matter. They could be contained in anything.**

**Marinette: Then...I may just have an idea!**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie**

**(Marinette lifts a tray from the oven holding 21 mini-macarons, 3 each of the 7 potion colors, arranged in rows by color.)**

**Tom: My little girl's mini-'macaroons' are ready. Mmm! They look so good! (reaches up to take one)**

“Can humans eat the potions”? Max asks cerious

“I don’t know”. Fu admits having never gotten to that lesson in his training

“I’ll be your taste tester”. Kim volunteers

**Marinette: (pulls tray away) Uh, actually, I'll taste them first and see if they are good.**

**Tom: My daughter baked them! They're bound to be great!**

**Scene: Marinette's room**

**Tikki: Mmm! Magical 'macaroons'! I love your idea, Marinette!**

**Marinette: (putting a red one into a box with other colors) One 'magic-aroon', one transformation.**

**Tikki: The blue one looks yummy!**

**Marinette: You'll see. (in a hushed tone) I'm told it's icy. (winks at Tikki)**

**Scene: The swimming pool**

**(Ondine swims up to the edge of the pool where Kim is waiting for her.)**

**Kim: Wanna play a game of secrets? (holds a swimming bracelet out to Ondine)**

**Ondine: (chuckles, and gets out the bracelet's note) "Wanna go to the movies with me?"**

**(Kim and Ondine smile at each other.)**

“Aww you two will be such a cute couple”. Rose coos at the sight on screen making Kim blush

“Uhh thanks”. Kim says blushing

**   
  
**

**Scene: Agreste mansion. In the atelier, Nathalie hears the doorbell.**

**(The "eye" pops out of the wall at the front entrance.)**

**Gabriel: (heard through the speaker, speaking tersely) Who is it?!**

**Master Fu: (unseen through the "eye") Over here! (The "eye" view shifts left) Lower. (The "eye" view shifts back to the right, and down, revealing Fu) Hello, I'm Mr. Chan. Adrien's Chinese tutor could not come today. I'll be replacing him.**

**Gabriel: (viewing the stranger with general suspicion) Hmmm.**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is practicing Chinese with his tablet.**

**Translator app: "What time is it?" Xiànzài jǐ diǎn le? [现在几点了?]**

**Adrien: "Xiànzài jǐ diǎn le?"**

**(Master Fu enters along with Nathalie.)**

**Master Fu: Shí jiān dào le. [时间到了] It's the right time.**

**Nathalie: Adrien, here's Mr. Chan. He'll be your substitute teacher for today. (leaves the room)**

**Master Fu: Hello, Adrien. I think you and I should have a little talk.**

“About time I get into the loop”. Adrien says existed

“Indeed”. Fu says in agreement

**(Plagg flies out of Adrien's clothing and goes over to Master Fu.)**

**Plagg: Adrien, meet Master Fu, the last Guardian of the Miraculous.**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Gabriel: Nooroo! How can I obtain more powers?**

**Nooroo: What do you mean, Master?**

**Gabriel: Don't treat me like an idiot! Ladybug and Cat Noir have new powers. How did they do it?**

**Nooroo: We kwamis do not know the recipes.**

**Gabriel: It's inside this Grimoire, isn't it? Can't you read it?**

**Nooroo: Only Guardians can. I don't know anything, I swear!**

“And they were right for doing so”. Alix says cocky

“I wonder how many miraculous wearers in the past were evil, in order for the guardians to have this idea”. Max wonders aloud.

“Wanna investigate that when we get back”? Alix asks Max

“Sure”. Max says with a light blush

**Gabriel: Well then, I will have to find this Guardian of the Miraculous, wherever he is.**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Master Fu and Adrien are sitting on the couch, Wayzz and Plagg at their sides.**

**(Master Fu takes out a round box from his bag and hands it to Adrien, who opens it, revealing seven wedges of cheese in the colors of the power potions.)**

**Plagg: (groaning) Oh, no! I hate transforming!**

“And that was the Episode what did you think”? Luminous asks stopping the episode

“Kim you better ask that poor girl out when we get back”. Alix demands of Kim

“I will, I will, geez get off my back”. Kim groans actually having to push her off his back.

“Well then who wants to pick the next episode”. Luminous asks holding out her hat.

“I will”. Chloe says strutting up to the hat to pick an episode. “Le next episode is”...

TO BE CONTINUED

**   
  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what episode of season 2 should I do next?
> 
> also in a couple of weeks I'm starting a new story I'll work on Mondays and Wednesday for a Pokémon fanfiction, but I'm not the best at writing action scenes. So if anyone is interested to help me co write/ beta read please reach out to me in the comment section.


	12. Frozer

“Frozer, whatever”. Chloe says uninterested by the episode title, since it doesn’t sound that interesting to her. Chloe hands the card back to Luminous who makes the card vanish into the air.

“Very well then does anyone want to say anything before we start”? Luminous asks getting the episode ready.

“No”

“I’m good”.

“Let’s get this show on the road”. And various voices say similar things throughout the audience. Happy to hear everyone is ready to continue Luminous starts the episode.

**   
  
  
**

**Scene: At the Sky at the right of the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug and Cat Noir are saving a man with a glider that has lost control.**

**Unknown Man: Whoa, Whoa!**

**Civilians: Oh no!**

**Scene: At the top of a building, Ladybug and Cat Noir save him and help him land safely.**

**Ladybug: You should take the elevator next time.**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Unknown Man: My delta plane express delivery wasn't exactly the best idea.**

“Do I want to know what that guy was thinking of doing”? Chloe asks sarcastically, as Kim shrugs

“Probably not”. He says

“Moving on, you teenage baka’s”. Pin says pressing play

**Cat Noir: Don't forget your bouquet! (Gives him the bouquet, but he picks up one rose for Ladybug and faces back.)**

**Ladybug: Be careful on your way back!**

**Cat Noir: For you, M'lady. (kneels and shows the rose on his hand.)**

**Ladybug: Seriously, Cat Noir? You're about to transform back! (points his ring)**

**Cat Noir: So what?**

“Because you were not supposed to know your secret identity, it could compromise your working relationship. Not to mention you could have miraculouses taken from you”. Fu explains, while scolding Adrien at the same time for thinking that way. While Adrien looks embarrassed hearing this, yes they may be watching the future but has thought about this several times before.

“Sorry master for acting that way, but it doesn’t really matter anymore since the future is changed right”? Adrien asks, hoping to avoid the wrath of the elderly master.

“True, but that is not the point, we will be having a nice long talk about this later young man”. Fu says ending this talk for now, while Adrien sighs in defeat.

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: Well, if you transform back, then I'll know who you are and then...**

**Cat Noir: And then we won't keep secrets from each other anymore. (He transformed back to Adrien and Ladybug was shocked)**

**Adrien: We'll be united, more powerful and free, we'll defeat Hawk Moth, then we can both run away to an island! (Ladybug smiles a little bit). Far away from everything. We will live off nothing but fruits, and we will have a little pet hamster and we will name it-**

“Okay now I’m confused” Kim says, being the first to recover from the shock of Adrien revealing his secret identity to Ladybug.

“Nothing new then”. Alix sases the boy before adding. “But your not wrong about that”.

“Hey Alix just said I was right about something. I’m acnolaged". Kim boasts proudly of being correct for once.

“Don’t let it go to your head banana brain”. Chloe says letting a little wind out of his sail.

“Oh”.

**Ladybug: Cat Noir!**

**Scene: It was revealed it was a daydream from Cat Noir.**

“Oh this makes more sense”. Alix says facepalming at her own stupidity

**Ladybug: I can't accept this rose from you. I told you already. I'm in love with someone else.**

“Oh irony thy cruel bitch”. Alya says loving every second of this.

“Alya language”. Nino says trying to rein his girlfriend back in.

“French”. Alya shoots back, not caring one bit.

**   
  
**

**Cat Noir: I know, M'lady. But if he weren't here, would things be different between us?**

**Ladybug: Well, you know, I can't even begin to imagine him not being here. I'm sorry, Cat Noir. I really gotta get going, and you better do the same. (Swings her yo-yo to head back home; Cat Noir is sad, looking downwards, with one petal of the rose falling.)**

**Scene: At Collège Françoise Dupont, Cat Noir is heading back there and he goes to the locker room and he de-transforms. Adrien opens the door holding a fencing helmet.**

**Armand: You sure take your time, Mr. Agreste.**

**(Adrien stands in front of Kagami, who is putting her fencing helmet on)**

“Hey there you are Kagaim, nice to see you on the big screen”. Luka says happy to see his girlfriend? On the big screen.

“Yes this must have been after mother and I finished our move to Paris”. Kagami says, surprising everyone, that she didn’t even live in Paris yet.

**Kagami: On guard! (while fencing with Adrien) Predictable. Predictable. Predictable again. Too predictable. Way too predictable.**

**Scene: Locker room. Adrien sadly pulls his rose out of his bag as Kagami approaches him.**

**Kagami: What's going on, Adrien? I usually enjoy defeating you, but it's no fun when you make it that easy.**

**Adrien: Do you ever get the feeling that you're stuck, Kagami? (takes off fencing helmet) That no matter what you do, it's the same old story over and over again. That things will never ever change.**

**Kagami: Adrien, the biggest mistake a fencer can make isn't choosing the wrong technique. It's choosing the wrong target. Change targets.**

“So move on from Ladybug to Marinette then, it would save us all a lot of headaches”. Chloe says loudly as a few people nod in agreement.

“Somehow I don’t think it will work that way”. Kagami says, having noticed the way she looked at Adrien on screen.

**(Adrien smiles and gives Kagami his rose)**

**Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont. Adrien waves goodbye to Kagami as she enters her car.**

**Plagg: Well, well, Casanova. Got yourself a new contender?**

**Adrien: No. No way. Ladybug's the only one I love. But...**

**Plagg: Ladybug doesn't love you, so maybe it's about time you changed your tune. Right?**

**Adrien: Why should it be different with Kagami? I must not have the right technique, that's all.**

**Plagg: I don't know a thing about human girls, but whenever I meet a beautiful Camembert, I introduce myself. Hello, Camembert. I'm Plagg. So very nice to eat you.**

**Adrien: Thanks, but I'll get love advice from someone else.**

**Scene: Agreste car. Adrien almost says something to his bodyguard but then decides not to.**

**Scene: Agreste mansion. While eating, Adrien almost says something to Nathalie but then decides not to as she takes his plate.**

**Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel is staring at a portrait of his wife when Adrien peeks in. He decides not to say something and leaves.**

“Dude what are you doing”? Nino asks confused

“I have no Idea, i guess we will have to wait and see”. Adrien admits clueless.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Adrien enters the school and looks around. He spots Marc and Nathaniel working together, Alya and Nino chatting with one another, and Ivan and Mylène walking together. Suddenly, Marinette bumps into him.**

**Adrien: Marinette! Perfect timing!**

**Marinette: (while picking up the backpack she dropped) Huh? You think so?**

**Adrien: (helps Marinette up) Actually, what I meant was... I need some advice right now. Can we talk?**

“Oh no this will be a disaster”. Wayzz says having seen this sort of thing play out hundreds of times before in the past.

“And it never gets old”. Trixx says laughing with Plagg chiming in.

“I know”. The bad luck Kwami says in agreement.

**   
  
**

**Marinette: Uh... absolutely. (sits down next to him on a bench)**

**Adrien: Okay, well... I'm sorry, this is a bit awkward for me because it's about a girl.**

**Marinette: A girl?**

**Adrien: We see each other all the time because we study together. We've just been friends, you know. Until recently.**

**Marinette: (starts to get excited) 'Till recently?**

**Adrien: Now I'm starting to see her differently. Has the same thing ever happened to you?**

**Marinette: Yes... no. Well, probably. What's she like?**

**Adrien: She's special. Very pretty. She's got dark silky hair, deep and mysterious eyes...**

**Marinette: Do... Do I know her?**

**Adrien: Yeah, it's Kagami. (Marinette's smile fades as she pictures Kagami evilly laughing) Marinette?**

“And I’m sensing the start of a new love triangle”. Aya says groaning knowing this will be annoying

“More like a love hexagon”. Nino says adding in the superhero sides of their lives to this.

“But that implies 6 people, and even with ladybug and Chat Noir added in, that's only 5 people ''. Alya corrects her boyfriend.

“Oh right, thank god we’ve worked out those issues already so we don’t have to deal with it in real life anymore”. Nino says relieved they dealt with this issue before it reached its climax.

**   
  
**

**Marinette: (snaps out of her imagination) Uh... what?**

**Adrien: I was just asking you what you thought I should do about Kagami.**

**Marinette: The Ice Queen? (puts her hand over her mouth when she realizes what she said)**

“Is that what you all have been calling me behind my back”? Kagami asks very amused

“I don’t know the future , remember”. Marinette says nervously wondering what could have happened the first time they meet in the show to cause that sort of nickname.

**   
  
**

**Adrien: What?**

**Marinette: The ice... rink! Yeah, that's what I said. No better place to break the ice than the ice rink.**

**Adrien: (thinks about it) The ice rink? I think I'd be too shy to go there with her by myself.**

“Shy? What do you know about shy mates, considering you prance around town in a kinky leather catsuit”. Jagged asks, very amused with all this. Hearing this Adrien does a nice impression of a tomato.

“Jagged”? Penny asks with Danger looming in her voice. Making the rockstar freeze.

“Yes Penny my rocking assistant”? Jagged asks her terrified.

“Don’t you say such things in front of minors, now go stand in the corner for the rest of the episode”. Penny says pointing to the corner by the restroom.

“But” Jagged starts to argue back but is cut off.

“No buts now to the corner”. Penny says, finishing this conversation, as Jagged stomps over to the corner to serve his time out.

**Marinette: (notices that Adrien seems sad) Well, uh, I could come along with you if you'd like.**

**Adrien: You'd do that? That's awesome! (gets up) I can't wait to go to the ice rink together. Thanks! (takes off)**

**Marinette: That's what friends are for. (to Tikki) Tikki, please tell me what just happened didn't really happen at all.**

**Tikki: (shrugs and smiles nervously as Marinette facepalms)**

**Scene: Couffaine houseboat. Marinette just told the girls what happened.**

“There’s our house brother”. Juleka says happy to see her home, and a little home-sick at the same time.

“Yhea, sure nice to see home, after being stuck here for a few days”. Luka says missing his home as well.

**Alya: This is gonna be your worst mess up in history. You have got to get yourself out of this right now. Ideas girls! Quick!**

**Alix: Tell him you'd already promised to hang with your GFs.**

**Rose: Maybe you got lost on the way over?**

**Juleka: Maybe you're gonna go to a concert?**

**Mylène: You had to finish an essay on Periwinkle's migration.**

**Marinette: Actually, girls... I don't think I want to cancel.**

**All Girls: Huh?**

**Marinette: Adrien really needs me and if he wants my advice then why not? After all, it's not an issue and I'm definitely not jealous because…**

“That’s very selfless of you Marinette, you make me so proud to be your Kwami”. Tikki says flying up to Marinette and hugs her.

“Aww thank Tikki”. Marinette thanks her Kwami.

**   
  
**

**Rose: Because you two love each other.**

**Marinette: Because there's nothing between us.**

**Alya: What do you mean nothing between you?**

**Mylène: There's everything between you, actually.**

**Marinette: I always jumble my words around him. So how could I even manage going out on a date? I think we're actually just meant to be friends. Whenever I talk to him as a friend, I hardly stammer at all. That's a sign right there. Right?**

“NOO DON’T RUIN MY SHIIIPS”!!!!!! Alya shouts in rage hearing this.

“Babe calm down”. Nino says trying to get his girlfriend to calm down. It takes a few minutes and some duct tape but Nino finally got Alya to calm down.

“Uhh Alya are you alright”? Rose asked cautiously.

“Muhum hum”. Alya says muffled by ducktape.

“That’s great let’s get back to the episode”. Luminous says resuming the episode.

**   
  
**

**(The girls look at each other silently for a moment and then start talking at once)**

**Juleka: Um...**

**Mylène: Totally not!**

**Alya: You have liked this man for, like, a million years and you're not gonna give up on him right now.**

**(while the girls argue, Marinette walks away and stops at the front of the boat where Luka is playing music on his guitar)**

**Luka: (notices that Marinette seems sad) Do you feel kinda like this? (plays tune) Personally, I think a girl like you deserves to feel more like this. (plays a different tune) And whoever made you feel this way is nothing but a... (plays another tune)**

**Marinette: (giggles) Thanks, Luka. (listens as he continues to play guitar) Say, are you free tomorrow?**

**Scene: Agreste mansion. Adrien attempts to sneak out but is stopped by his father and bodyguard.**

**Gabriel: Adrien? Aren't you supposed to be working on your fencing moves? Mr. D'Argencourt said he was very disappointed at your last session.**

**Adrien: Yes, Father. I'm heading out for a one-on-one lesson with my strongest partner: Kagami.**

**Gabriel: (glares for a moment before snapping his fingers at the bodyguard)**

“Wow I can’t believe what worked”. Nino says amazed that he agreed so easily

“My family is very influential so I’m not really surprised”. Kagami says making people wonder just how rich she could be.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Agreste car.**

**Adrien: (to his bodyguard) If you don't mind, could you drive me to the ice rink? I told him I was going for a one-on-one lesson but I didn't say it was a fencing lesson.**

**Scene: Ice rink.**

**Philippe: I can't believe it, Mr. Mayor! You want to shut my ice rink down!?**

**Andrè: This is not your ice rink, Philippe! It belongs to the Parisians. I'm not closing it down. I'll just be converting it into an indoor gym for my Chloé... er, my city! Nobody comes to your ice rink for lessons anyway. You haven't had a single student sign up this year. Just look around you.**

**Philippe: (looks around sadly at the empty rink but then notices Marinette, Adrien, Luka, and Kagami) Wrong, Mr. Mayor! Some new skaters! (twirls happily) I knew it!**

**André: Okay, okay. (pulls out forms) If you can get just one single sign up within 10 minutes, I'll put the gym conversion work on hold.**

**Philippe: (grabs forms) Consider it done!**

**Adrien: (looks at Kagami as she puts on skating gloves and then scoots towards Marinette) It was really cool of you to bring Luka, Marinette.**

“I guess we’ve both been introduced to the show at this point”. Luka says to Kagami softly.

“Is that good or bad, we could have been Akumatized in our premiere episodes' '. Kagami asks back not wanting to be akumatized

“Or we were not akumatized. Try to look on the bright side Kagami”. Luka says being the optimist.

“Maybe”.

**Marinette: Of course. That's what friends are for.**

**Adrien: I don't know what to do about Kagami. Should I offer to hold her hand?**

**Marinette: You have to let her fall.**

**Adrien: Huh?**

**Marinette: No, what I actually meant was that you cannot let her fall in any way. I mean, do whatever you can so that she doesn't fall. (stands up) So yeah, grab ahold of her hand and take her onto the ice and then... (nearly falls down but is caught by Luka)**

**Luka: Try to be natural. Go with the flow and listen to the rhythm. Just follow my lead. (helps Marinette tie her laces and then takes her onto the rink)**

**Adrien: (approaches Kagami)**

**Kagami: Don't be scared. I won't tell anyone.**

**Adrien: About what?**

**Kagami: That you don't know how to tie your laces. (ties Adrien's skates) C'mon. (goes onto the ice rink with him)**

“Wow Adrien I never knew you could be so forgetful”. Alix says very amused

“Don’t blame Adrikins blame his sheltered upbringing”. Chloe says making Adrien pout in the background.

**(As Luka and Marinette skate together, Marinette notices Adrien skating with Kagami and nearly falls as a result, but she is caught by Luka)**

**Luka: You okay? (holds onto Marinette's hand as he continues to skate with her)**

**Philippe: (jumps in between Luka and Marinette) Hey, young man! Have you ever thought about signing up for ice skating lessons? The judges wouldn't be able to resist that sparkling smile of yours.**

**Luka: That's nice of you, sir, but my life is already filled with music. And I might have a brand new song to write, so…**

“I've been in a band since then”? Luka asks having never heard of this before.

“The future brother, the future”. Juleka says happy to see her brother happy.

**Philippe: Music's an important part of skating, you know. Think about it!**

**Kagami: (looks at Luka and Marinette) Did you invite because you were scared of being alone with me?**

**Adrien: Of course not. It's just that I asked Marinette to help me.**

**Kagami: Help you with what?**

**Adrien: Uh... to perfect my figure skating skills.**

**Kagami: But you don't need her for that. (shows off skating ability)**

**Philippe: (notices Kagami's skill) You have what it takes to be a champion. The style. The talent. Let me be your private coach.**

“Thanks, but no thanks”. Kagami says flattered.

**   
  
**

**Kagami: I only practice noble arts like archery or fencing. (skates away) Ice skating just for fun.**

**(André impatiently taps his fingers besides Philippe while Luka and Marinette continue to skate together)**

**Philippe: (cuts in between Luka and Marinette) I'll give you a week's worth of lessons for free. Just a few hours a day and you'll be a star.**

**Marinette: (thinks about her Ladybug activities) Thanks, but I'm already very busy as it is.**

**Philippe: (notices Adrien) Is that Adrien Agreste!? (approaches him) Adrien Agreste, I can see it now. Grace and style model, and professional ice skating champion. If you take lessons with me, I'll have you shining like the candles on a birthday cake.**

“Oh no he’s going to get akumatized isn’t he”? Chloe asks with an raised eyebrow.

“Yep”. Luminous conferms

**Adrien: Uh... maybe.**

**Kagami: He already does fencing with me. (takes Adrien away from Philippe)**

**(Marinette sadly watches Kagami and Adrien, causing her to unintentionally let go of Luka and skate into a wall, falling down in the process)**

**Adrien and Luka: Are you okay? (both rush to help her up, but Marinette is unsure which hand to take)**

“Please don’t make her choose”. Rose says not wanting to see anyone's heart get broken.

“Muu hum hu” Alya voices from behind the duct tape

**   
  
**

**Philippe: See how a few lessons from me could come in handy? Please, Adrien Agreste. Just put your name on this form and your fans will come running. And my ice rink will be saved!**

**André: (grabs forms from Philippe) None of these young people want to sign up, Philippe. You can't force them now, can you?**

**Philippe: (sadly) You're right. (skates away)**

**Kagami: (to Marinette) Get up! (helps her up and then whispers in her ear) The only reason you can't stay on your feet is your hesitation. I never hesitate. (to Adrien) Shall we go? (skates away with him)**

**Luka: Marinette? Are you okay?**

**Marinette: I think I hurt myself. It's probably best we call it a day. (heads to the bathroom)**

**Adrien: (notices that Marinette seems sad) Marinette doesn't look too good. Sorry, Kagami, I have to go check on her. (follows her)**

**André: I'm sorry, Philippe, but the ice rink will be closed down tonight. (throws forms at a saddened Philippe)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth senses Philippe’s sadness.**

**Hawk Moth: Ahhh.... a burning passion that's about to be put on ice. What perfect bait for my akuma. (creates akuma) Fly away, my pretty akuma, and evilize this ice skater's newly frozen heart.**

“An ice Akuma that's new”. Marinette says curious as to how they will handle this one.

“I hope this is after we get our power ups they may come in handy”. Adrien says adding his two cents.

“Me too”.

**   
  
**

**Scene: The bathroom.**

**Tikki: Why are you so sad?**

**Marinette: (sighs) I like Luka. He's really nice, but do you think he's just like Adrien? Just a friend?**

**Adrien: (knocks on bathroom door) Marinette? Are you okay?**

**Marinette: Yeah, I'm fine.**

**Plagg: You're supposed to be in love with Ladybug, and now you ditch Kagami to go after Marinette?**

**Adrien: Me? Going after Marinette? No! She's just a friend.**

“Just a friend My ass”. Jagged shouts from his corner.

“Jagged be quiet your in time out”. Penny scolds the man-child

“Fine Mom”.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Ice rink. The akuma enters Philippe's ice skates.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Frozer. I am Hawk Moth. They want to take your drink away from you. So from now on, all of Paris will be your ice kingdom. In return, you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous.**

**Philippe: Ready to skate, Hawk Moth! (transforms into Frozen and then begins to cover the entire rink in ice)**

**Adrien: (sees the ice forming) What is that? (while running away) Marinette! Hide!**

**Marinette: (sees the ice forming in the bathroom stall) Is that ice? (pulls out her magical macarons) Woah, let's try out Master Fu's magic-aron.**

“Wonderful name for them sweetie, mind if we use it”? Sabine asks her daughter

“Sure mom”. Marinette says giving them permission.

**   
  
**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, power up! (Tikki's forehead spot glows, and she spins into a flash as she becomes...)**

**Tikki: Stalac Tikki! (now has two icicles on her tail)**

**Marinette: Stalac Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ice Ladybug)**

**   
  
  
**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

“Wow Marinette you look so pretty”. Mylene says gushing over the power up outfit.

Giggle. “Thanks”. Marinette says admiring the outfit.

**Adrien: Plagg, power up! (Plagg spins into a flash as he becomes...)**

**Plagg: Plagg Glacier! (now has three icicles on his forehead)**

**Adrien: Plagg Glacier, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Ice Cat.)**

“Dude that pose is wrong, just wrong”. Nino says, shaking his head at Adrien Fabulous' side.

“Adrien never does that again”. Kim says agreeing with Nino.

“Why does everyone pick on me”? Adrien asks crossing his arms

“Because it’s easy kid, don’t let it get to you”. Plagg says calming Adrien down.

**   
  
  
**

**Scene: Parisian streets. Frozer continues to turn Paris into a giant ice rink.**

**   
  
**

**Frozer: (on top of the Eiffel Tower) Ladybug and Cat Noir. Your frozen statues will sparkle like trophies upon my kingdom of ice! (twirls and turns the Eiffel Tower into ice)**

**Ice Ladybug: Cat Noir. We need to set up a trap for whoever turns the city into a giant ice rink. (throws yo-yo)**

**Ice Cat: (bitterly) My feline instincts prefer to track and observe before I attack. You go your way, I'll go mine.**

**Ice Ladybug: Please don't tell me you're mad at me about the rose.**

“Clearly future me is”. Adrien says answering the question

“But we’ll make up right”? Marinette asks her partner

“Always”.

**Ice Cat: There may be a certain chill now between us.**

**Ice Ladybug: I get it, but we should really focus on saving Paris right now.**

**Ice Cat: We don't always have to do everything together, after all. It's not like we're a couple. (skates away)**

“Maybe not a couple but you two are a team so get it together already”. Chloe snaps at the two being the voice of reason.

“Yes mame”. Adrien and Marinette together are guilty.

**Ice Ladybug: Cat Noir, don't get all pouty on me! (groans and takes off on her yo-yo)**

**(Ice Ladybug and Ice Cat separately search for Frozer)**

**Ice Cat: (notices Frozer's skate marks on the ice) This way.**

**Ice Ladybug: I need to set a trap, but what could I use as bait? (while Ice Ladybug thinks, Frozer prepares to sneak up behind her, but Ice Cat spots him attempting to do so and pulls Ice Ladybug out of harm's way)**

**Ice Ladybug: Thanks, Kitty.**

**Ice Cat: (winks)**

**Frozer: (shoots icicles at Ice Ladybug and Ice Cat with his skates)**

**Ice Ladybug: (while dodging the icicles along with Ice Cat) He's too fast! I'm positive the akuma's in his skates! (she and Ice Cat eventually manage to escape Frozen and hide)**

“Where else could it be”? Alix asks looking for something else the akuma could be in.

“True”.

**Ice Cat: My Cataclysm could destroy his skates but he'd have to be up in the air. You were right, M'lady. We're gonna have to set a trap.**

**Ice Ladybug: You were right too. We observed and now we know enough.**

**Ice Cat: Seems we're just missing a little push of luck to get the edge on him.**

**Ice Ladybug: (nods) Lucky Charm! (receives a bag of salt) A bag of salt? (notices that some salt has fallen onto the icy ground) Salt makes ice melt! (gives the bag to Ice Cat) Okay. While I keep Frozen busy, you're gonna have to do some melting. Listen! (whispers plan in Ice Cat's ear)**

“Finally a Lucky Charm that makes sense”. Max says throwing his hands up in the air happy

“True that”. Alix says high fiving Max in agreement.

**   
  
**

**Ice Cat: (uses the salt to melt the ice off a fire truck's ladder and prepares everything for Ice Ladybug's plan)**

**Ice Ladybug: I'm waiting for you, Frozer! Don't get cold feet now!**

**Frozer: Don't play with fire, Ladybug! (chases her)**

**Ice Ladybug: Let's see if you can do this! (skates under ice statue)**

**Frozer: Don't make me laugh! (skates under ice statue) I'm closing in, Ladybug!**

**Ice Ladybug: The next one is tricky! (does a flip onto the ladder IceCat melted and wraps her yo-yo string around it; when Freezer goes on top of it, Ice Ladybug pulls the ladder, causing Freezer to fly into the air)**

**Ice Cat: Cataclysm! (destroys Frozer's skates, releasing the akuma)**

**Ice Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. (throws the salt in the air) Miraculous Ladybug! (all the ice disappears and Philippe is akumatized)**

**Philippe: Wh- Huh?**

**Ice Ladybug & Cat: Pound it!**

“Pound it”! They do the same in person

**   
  
**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: You smashed through my plans like an icebreaker, Ladybug. But revenge is a dish best served cold. (lair window closes)**

**Scene: Outside the ice rink. Adrien takes a selfie with Philippe.**

**Adrien: This is Philippe at the ice rink. He makes skating so much fun. (posts on social media)**

**Philippe: Thank you, Adrien.**

**Adrien: I hope this helps you get more students to sign up. (walks away with Kagami)**

“I hope I remember to do this sooner when we get back”. Adrien says making note about this

“I’ll help Adrikins”. Chloe says agreeing.

**Kagami: You still keep doing what other people want you to do.**

**Adrien: No, I just want him to be happy. And I'm not changing my target. Even if it means failing over and over again, because one day, I will succeed and hit it.**

**Kagami: (looks over at Marinette) The day you realize you've got the wrong target, I'll be here. (kisses his cheek and enters her car)**

**Marinette: (looks sadly at Adrien and Kagami)**

**Luka: You wanna take the subway together, Marinette. (notices that Marinette is staring at Adrien and smiles) You should probably go over and talk to him. Thanks for inviting me out today.**

**Marinette: Thanks for coming with me, Luka. (kisses Luka's cheek and then runs towards Adrien, who has entered his car) Adrien! ADRIEN!**

**(The bodyguard and Adrien hear Marinette screaming and stop)**

**Adrien: (gets out of the car) Marinette? Was there something you wanted to tell me?**

**Marinette: I love you, Adrien! Even if you love Kagami. I just had to tell you. There!**

**Adrien: Kagami? I don't love her. You're the one I love. How could I have been so blind?**

**Marinette: Uh... You love me? So... We can get married and have a beautiful house and a dog, a cat or a hamster, and we'll name it--**

“And daydreaming again”. Marinette says sighing knowing her

**Adrien: --Marinette!**

**Marinette: --Marinette?**

**Adrien: You OK, Marinette?**

**Marinette: I just wanted to say that... we should go and skate at the ice rink more often. Yeah!**

**Adrien: You mean...just you and me?**

**Marinette: -You and me? Oh, no! course not! Cause we should take the whole gang there. Luka, Kagami, Alya, Nino!**

**Adrien: You're right. That would be awesome! I'll try to free up some time to do that. See you at school.**

**Marinette: Bye. Tikki, please don't tell me I did it again!**

**Tikki: Don't worry. You'll get there one day, Marinette.**

**Philippe: One at a time, now! Yes, yes, sign up right here. Learn to skate like Adrien Agreste!**

“And that's the episode, now we should properly remove the duct tape from Alya ''. Luminous says pointing to the girl wrapped up like a present in tape.

“I’ll do it”. Chloe says getting up with scissors from somewhere and started freeing alya.

“Oi what about me”? Jagged asks from the corner

“You're free to go Jagged”. Penny says as Jagged leaves the corner and goes back to his seat. After a minute Alya is free and Glaring at Nino.

“Nino never do that again or else you're babysitting my sisters for the next month are we clear”? Alya asks Nino who starts sweating up a storm.

“Crystal”. He squeaks out.

“Great who will pick the next episode”? Luminous says pulling out her trusty top hat.

“I will”. Penny says going to grab an episode card. “And the next episode is…”

TO BE CONTINUED

**   
  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been active on this story the past couple of weeks. I had exams and last week My mom and I had a girl day. and this week my work may not have been the best since my cat Jerry passed away, so I'm sorry if this isn't my best work.
> 
> so what season 2 episode should I do next?


	13. Troublemaker

“Troublemaker… Can’t Mr. Agrest come up with any better names”? Penny asks as she hands the card back to Luminous who turns it into a butterfly.

“Probably not, now if you excuse me I have to go break the 4th wall real quick”. Luminous says before walking off into her private bedroom to look up at the readers.

“You all Just  **Love** when this happens don’t you”? I ask before going back to the viewing room

“Umm Miss Luminous are you alright”? Rose asks their host a little concern.

“Just peachy, anyways let's get started with this episode”. Luminous says while rubbing her temples as she starts the episode for everyone.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Jagged Stone's suite at Le Grand Paris. Penny Rolling heads to the door while checking off numbers on her to-do list with her clicking ballpoint pen. She opens the door to see Butler Jean waiting outside.**

**Penny: Mr. Stone would like his breakfast brought to him on the back of a polar bear. Could you arrange that for me, please?**

“Mr.Stone isn’t that asking a bit much”? Rose asks the rockstar worried about how the hotel would even get its hands on a Polar bear.

“I don’t see the problem with it, maybe I’ll ask for a different easier to get animal next time instead”. Jagged says brushing off the question.

“Rose it’s all a part of the rock star experience, so don’t worry”. Luka answers for Rose knowing that Rock stars act this way all the time.

“Oh”.

**(Inside the suite, a soccer ball thrown by Jagged is seen, and his crocodile, Fang, runs after it.)**

**Jagged: (heard inside) Fetch!**

**Butler Jean: Uh...I'll see what I can do, Miss Penny. Will zat be all?**

**(While Jean speaks, Penny's phone buzzes, and she takes it out and picks up the call.)**

**Penny: (speaking into the phone) Yes, a red-eye flight would be preferable. Jagged's crocodile, Fang, hates flying in the daytime.**

“How did you learn that”? Chloe asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Trial and error, it’s all a part of raising a crocodile”. Jagged answers while feeding Fang a Hawkmoth doll.

** (Bob Roth bursts into the room.)**

**Bob: Penny, I found the perfect way to market his new album! He's gonna be a guest on a reality TV show!**

**Penny: (to Bob, as she starts to follow him) I really don't think Jagged will be okay with it. (to the phone, as Jean leaves) No! No, I wasn't talking to you. Confirm that flight. (in Jean's direction, unaware he is gone, while Fang wanders out into the hall with the soccer ball in his mouth) Thanks a lot. (into the phone) Uh, I'll call you back. (ends the call) Bob, wait!**

**(Jagged is sitting on top of a grand piano, which also has several soccer balls on it.)**

**Jagged: Penny, did you remember to order those macaroons for Fang?**

**Penny: Of course; I'm taking care of that right now, Jagged. (writes Jagged's request down, and goes to answer knocking at the door)**

“Penny are you okay you look kinda stressed out”? Marinette asks the kind lady concerned.

“Oh I’m fine, thanks. But this job does get very tiring”. Penny answers automatically

“When was the last time you got a day off? Even my dad gives  Nathalie and the Gorilla a day off every once in a while”. Adrien asks worried for Penny

“Umm besides being here? I can’t actually remember the last time I even got a day off”. Penny answers trying to remember.

“JAGGED STONE! When we get out of here you are taking Penny on a vacation are we clear ''? Sabine says matching up to Jagged and giving one of her best Mom glares she can muster. Making Jagged shrink into his seat.

“Crystal”. The rock star Agrees terrified of the small woman.

“Good”. Sabine says happy going back to her seat and her husband.

**Bob: (to Jagged) Your album's gonna go platinum, and wait 'til you find out how!**

**(Penny opens the door to see Mayor Bourgeois, with Fang on a leash next to him.)**

**Mayor Bourgeois: I'm sorry, Miss Penny, but you cannot allow your crocodile to just roam around the hotel by itself.**

**Penny: (bringing Fang inside) I'm sorry, Mr. Bourgeois. (Penny's phone rings, and she speaks into it) Yes, what— (tries to control Fang)**

**Jagged: (to Bob) What?! What is this trash?**

**Penny: Thanks, Mr. Mayor. (heads back to Bob and Jagged)**

**Jagged: (standing on the piano, holding two soccer balls) You want me to be a guest on Rocker Wants a Wife?! (throws down the balls near Bob) There's nothing rock 'n' roll about that show. My fans will never watch it!**

“All the woman on that show would be after my money, so no thank you”. Jagged says with his face twisting in disgust.

“Oh so what is your ideal woman”? Rose Asks having a hunch.

“Uhh lets see someone who can put up with me, is smart, loves fang, loves my music, is pretty nice, and being nice on the eyes isn’t a bad touch either”. Jagged starts listing off his ideal traits in a woman.

“Jagged it sounds like you’re describing Penny right now” Kagami says thinking it over, while Penny blushes in the background

“Oh I guess I am”. Jagged says looking over at Penny in a new light.

**Bob: Of course they will, Jagged! This is how marketing works these days.**

**(There is another knock at the door, and Penny's phone buzzes again before she goes to answer the door, Fang still in tow.)**

**Jagged: No way! I'm a genuine rock and roller, Bob!**

**Butler Jean: (outside the open door) I am so sorry, Miss. There were no polar bears available. Would a pony do instead?**

**Jagged: A real artist, with real talent! I can dig being a guest on a reality show, but it's gotta be music to my ears, you know? Quality!**

**(Penny listens to the arguing behind her, until her phone buzzes again, and she gestures Jean to wait while she picks up the call.)**

“I think I know who akumatized this episode”. Alya says all of a sudden.

“who”? Nino asks his girlfriend concerned

“Penny”.

**Penny: (to Jean, while she has her phone to her ear) A pony is fine. Uh, can you throw an assortment of macaroons in too, please? Thanks. (shuts the door, and speaks into the phone) No, not you. Don't worry; there won't be any ponies, just a crocodile. (goes back to Jagged and Bob, who are fighting)**

**Bob: Deal with it, Jagged! You will be a guest on that show, whether you like it or not!**

**Jagged: Oh yeah? And how're you gonna make me do that?**

**Penny: (to the phone) I'll call you back. (ends the call)**

**Jagged: I think we're done here, Bob. (Penny approaches Jagged, and whispers something into his ear) Of course! Now that's what I call a rock 'n' roll idea. Penny, you're the best! What would I do without you? (kisses Penny on the cheek)**

“WOO Now that’s more like it! Next time be sure to land one on the lips instead”. Kim says with a cat call making the two blush.

“Hey Pin got anymore mistletoe”? Alix asks the squirrel familiar who helped out last time.

“Yes, but it’s really an appropriate time for it. Last time I did it because it was the christmas episode, so it’s not seasonally appropriate. We need a different plan of attack this time”. Pin tells the revenge queen who has made it their mission to get these two together.

“I have an idea”. Chloe says whispering her plan to the rest of the group

“Great idea, but we have to proceed carefully”. Alya says agreeing to the plan

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. A crowd of cheering Jagged Stone fans is gathered outside. Inside, Alec is introducing a television program.**

**Alec: (seen in the program) Welcome to Fill My Shoes! You're joining us live in a new episode, and our guest today is the one and only Jagged Stone!**

**Jagged: (sings while playing air guitar) ♫ Rock and Roll, yeah! ♫**

**Alec: Filling the shoes of...a baker!**

**Jagged: Yo, Rockers!**

**Alec: And a big thanks to Tom Dupain for having us here in his bakery, the best in Paris, I might add. (gestures Tom to come over)**

“Jagged you’re like family to me so please I beg of you don’t burn down my bakery”. Tom Beggs the rockstar not wanting his house to burn down.

“ No need to worry, besides how hard can baking be”? Jagged says brushing off his concerns

“Jagged there’s a difference between cheap tube cookie dough, and baking a wedding cake from scratch”. Luminous says a little offended by that comment, being a baking major.

“There is? Huh”. Jagged says surprised

**Tom: (chuckles nervously, before speaking on-screen) Uhh...hello!**

**(Bob, Penny and the camera crew are off to the side. Sabine approaches them holding a tray of croissants.)**

**Sabine: Excuse me, would you like some hot croissants?**

**(Bob takes a croissant as he, the camera crew and Penny walk away. Marinette walks up next to Sabine, who looks worried and turns to her daughter.)**

**Sabine: I'm not sure it was such a good idea to let them film the show here, sweetie.**

**Marinette: Of course it was, Mom. Jagged asked specifically to come here! You realize how good this is gonna be for the bakery? And Dad's gonna become an instant celebrity!**

“True it’s good Advertising, but some secrets may be revealed”. Sabine says thinking it over.

“It’s fine Mom, besides what’s the worst that can happen”? Marinette asks using famous last words.

**   
  
**

**Sabine: Well, for a celebrity, he looks pretty nervous.**

**(Jagged chops a slab of dough with his hands. Tikki watches the broadcast from Marinette's room while eating a macaron.)**

**Tom: No, no! You have the right energy, Jagged. (seen in the program) You just need to be gentle. (nervously waves at the camera) Haha, hi! (turns to Jagged) More like this.**

**(Meanwhile, Penny is trying to keep Fang on a leash while she watches the shoot. She fiddles with her pen.)**

**Penny: Calm down, Fang.**

**(Marinette notices how nervous Penny is, and leans in.)**

**Marinette: Are you okay, Miss Penny?**

**Penny: Yes, yes, it's just, this show was my idea, and Jagged putting all his trust in me and I just hope everything goes well today.**

“Jagged and Penny sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage, then comes a Kitten in the baby carriage”. Plagg starts singing flying around the room.

“Oh shut up already your singing voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard”. Jagged says hitting Plagg out of the air.

“Thank you, he was getting annoying”. Chloe thanks the rockstar.

**Alec: So Jagged, how does it feel to fill the baker's shoes today?**

**Jagged: It's awesome! Check out this edible guitar I made from scratch. This is so rock 'n' roll! (mimes playing his bread-guitar while singing to the tune of "Smoke on the Water") ♫ Flour, eggs and butter! ♫**

**(Penny chuckles.)**

**Sabine: So, Miss Penny, what's it like working with a star like Jagged? He seems so cool!**

**Penny: Oh yes, he's...wonderful— (catching herself) Uh, I mean...yeah, he’s awesome.**

**(Marinette gives her a "know-it-all" look.)**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien and Plagg watch the broadcast, where Tom and Jagged are singing together to the tune of "Smoke on the Water".**

**Tom and Jagged: ♫ Flour, eggs and butter! And fire in the oven... ♫**

**Plagg: (gulping a piece of Camembert) Oh, come on! Are you going to finally put cheese on that bread or what? Since when do you have any interest in this show?**

**Adrien: The show's being shot at Marinette's.**

“I thought the Adrien in the show didn’t have a crush on Marinette’s civilian self”? Trixx asks confused

“He’s diluted himself into thinking that way is my theory”. Alya whispers to her Kwami

**   
  
**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Tom and Jagged are still singing, with Alec in between them.**

**Tom and Jagged: ♫ This is the baker's rock 'n' roll! ♫**

**Jagged: Yo, Marinette! My favorite little lady, come over and rock out with us!**

**(Marinette hesitates, but Sabine gestures to her to go over to Jagged. Marinette goes over to him, nervously waving to the camera along the way.)**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is smiling raptly while watching the program, as Plagg rises up next to him.**

**Plagg: Mmm-hmmm-mmm-hmmm!**

“See even Plagg knows Adrien has a crush on Mari”. Trixx says laughing

**   
  
**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.**

**Jagged: It's so cool that we get to spend the day together. Marinette's really talented, Alec; she did the artwork for my latest album, and she's only in high school!**

**(The cover of Rock Giant appears on-screen briefly.)**

**Alec: Wow, impressive! A true family of artists. A talented young designer and a gifted patissier. By the way, what're you gonna bake for us today, Tom?**

**Tom: Uh...how about some chocolate croissants? (to Marinette) Can you grab a bag of flour please, dear?**

**Marinette: Sure, Dad! Ah! (knocks over the bag of flour. All of the flour ends up on Jagged.) Uh oh.**

**Jagged: Hey, look! I look like a ghost! Rock and Boo-Hoo! (laughs)**

“Jagged be serious. Please”. Penny Begs her Boss

“Aww come on Penny lighten up a little”. Jagged says, trying to calm her down.

“Then stop acting Like a child on camera”. 

**Alec: Making pastries is obviously no piece of cake! Stay tuned; we'll be right back after this commercial break!**

**Jagged: (hugs Alec) Oooh!**

**Cameraman: And cut!**

**Alec: Hi, Bob! (shakes Bob's hand)**

**Bob: Alec! (pats Alec's back) This is starting out very well.**

**Marinette: Sorry, Jagged!**

**Jagged: No sweat, Marinette.**

**Penny: (to Marinette) Could you tell me where the restroom is, please?**

**Marinette: (pointing) Upstairs!**

**Penny: Thanks. (leads Jagged away)**

**Tom: (to Marinette) Come on. We have some cleaning up to do.**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Jagged and Penny are heard talking as they approach up the stairs that lead to Marinette's room.**

“Oh no this won’t end well”. Penny groans knowing Bob will make a big deal out of this.

“Amen to that”. Luminous says, offering her symasises.

**   
  
**

**Penny: Are you sure it's up here?**

**(Tikki hides behind the computer monitor.)**

**Jagged: She said upstairs.**

**(Jagged and Penny enter Marinette's room through the trapdoor.)**

**Penny: Wait. This isn't the restroom.**

**Jagged: This must be Marinette's bedroom. Cool. Hey, there's a sink! (heads over to Marinette's vanity with the sink)**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Bob and Alec are looking at Bob's tablet.**

**Bob: Our ratings are sky-high!**

**Cameraman: Alec, we're back in thirty seconds!**

**Alec: Where's Jagged?**

**Marinette: In the restroom upstairs.**

**Alec: Thanks. (to Bob and the camera crew) Follow me; we'll improvise.**

“So it’s Alec’s fault not Bob’s I’m so surprised”. Luka says keeping his disdain of Bob well known

“You and me both”. Kagami says putting a hand on his shoulder.

**   
  
**

**(Alec, Bob, and the camera crew go up to Marinette's room.)**

**Scene: Marinette's room**

**Jagged: (gazing at Marinette's creations, while Penny wipes his shoulder with a paper towel) Hey, look! Man, Marinette's got some serious talent. (spots something else) Hey! (goes over to a poster of himself and mimics his pictured posture) I know this guy. Rock on, Jagged!**

**Penny: We've got to hurry, Jagged.**

**Jagged: (glances around) Yeah, yeah. Relax, Penny. (turns to see the many pictures of Adrien on the wall)**

**(Alec, Bob, and the camera crew are now in the room.)**

**Cameraman: He's here! Come one, start shooting. In three, two, one.**

**Alec: (on the air) And we're back on the air with Jagged Stone filling the shoes of a baker. Let's see how this rockstar cleans off all that flour. (walks over to Jagged and Penny while "waving" the audience to come along)**

**(Penny continues to clean Jagged, who is distracted by the pictures of Adrien.)**

**Jagged: Hey, there are more photos of this dude than of me! I think the baker's daughter got a little crush. (winks)**

“NO JAGGED PLEASE DON’T TELEVISE MY CRUSH PLEASE”! Marinette Begs the rockstar feeling doomed

“I’m not sure about the show, but I won’t when we get back Only if you call me Uncle Jagged from now on”. Jagged Bargens with a wink.

“Ugh fine Uncle Jagged”. Marinette says agreeing to the deal..

**(The camera shot zooms in on the photos of Adrien.)**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is still watching the broadcast with Plagg. He looks mildly shocked as he sees the pictures of him in Marinette's room.**

**Plagg: Looky there. Another secret admirer.**

“Damn girl how will you get out of this one”? Alya asks her bff

“I wish I knew”. Mari says hiding in Adrien’s chest as he rubs her back.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette is cleaning up.**

**Jagged: (heard on TV, while the view holds on the pictures of Adrien) Aw, teenage love is so sweet! Makes me wanna write a song.**

**Marinette: (sees the Adrien pictures on TV and gasps) No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! (runs for the stairs)**

**Sabine: Marinette?**

**(Marinette bolts up the stairs, exclaiming continuously, while Tikki emerges from her purse)**

**Marinette: No, no, no, no, no!...**

**Tikki: Keep calm, Marinette; it's not a big deal.**

“Tikki to a teenage girl that is a very big Deal”. Wayzz explains to one of the first kwami’s.

“Oh ya sorry Marinette”. Tikki apologizes to her.

“It’s okay Tikki”.

**Marinette: Of course it is! This is a major disaster! I told everyone in school to watch today's show, including Adrien! He's gonna see all those photos and figure out I'm in love with him! (stops midway up the stairway to her room)**

**Tikki: But isn't that what you want?**

**Marinette: No! Not like this! (climbs the stairs into her room, and enters)**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Alec is trying on Marinette's pink floppy hat, while Jagged holds up a pink dress of hers.**

**Marinette: (frantically) What're you guys doing in here?!**

**Penny: I'm sorry, Marinette; I couldn't find the restroom.**

“That doesn’t make me feel any better”. Marinette groans.

**   
  
**

**Jagged: Hey Marinette, you want me to sign this poster of me? (points to poster)**

**Marinette: (seen on the program) No! I just need everyone to leave! (to the cameraman) And you, stop filming! (to Penny) Penny, do something!**

**Penny: (also on the program, firmly addressing everyone in the room) You heard the lady.**

**(Penny starts herding everyone towards the door when the live footage suddenly goes down.)**

“I have a bad feeling about this”. Juleka says slowly being the voice of the group.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Adrien's room. The live footage gets cut off of Adrien's TV and is replaced with a car commercial.**

**Female commercial voice: (on Adrien's TV) Security and comfort...**

**(Adrien looks at Plagg, surprised.)**

**Scene: Marinette's room**

**Cameraman: Hey Penny, you just cut us off the air!**

**Penny: (sees the cable she broke on the floor under her foot) Sorry! (bends down to pick up the cable)**

**Marinette: No, Penny, get them out of here first, please!**

**Alec: Penny, give me that cable! We're alive!**

**Jagged: (sneezes) Choo! Penny, was that flour organic? You know I'm allergic to the non-organic flour.**

“We use all organic ingredients at our bakery, you probably just got some up your nose”. Tom says crossing his arms.

“Oh that makes sense”.

**Alec: Penny, the cable!**

**Bob: Penny, do you realize we've got no picture?**

**Jagged: Penny, do you have a tissue? Ah-ah-ah-choo!**

**(Everyone's shouting starts to echo in Penny's head.)**

**Marinette: Penny, no! Get out of my room first!**

**Bob: Penny, what is going on?**

**(Penny looks at everyone as she clutches her pen.)**

**Jagged: Penny, you said this gig would be easy as pie!**

**Penny: (losing her composure) Stop! That's enough! All of you, back downstairs, now! Out, out, out!**

“Oh boy hath no fury as a woman's fury, you would do well to remember that Jagged”. Luminous says smacking the rockstar upside the head.

“Okay I get it I get it, now stop hitting me”. Jagged complains trying to get away from the kaitou.

“Apologise to Penny first”. Luminous says glaring at the rockstar while pointing to Penny.

“Fine! Sorry Penny for making your job harder than it's meant to be”. Jagged apologizes to Penny avoiding eye contact.

“Good now Kiss”. Luminous says not finished with him yet.

“What? Why”? Jagged complains at being bossed around.

“A. because you didn’t make eye contact with Penny when you apologised. And B. because I said so”. Luminous says crossing her Arms waiting for jagged to make the next move.

“Fine”. Jagged says, taking one of Penny’s hands and planting a kiss on it. While Penny blushes at the gesture. Meanwhile the Revenge queens can’t believe that worked, but know they still have a chance at their plan.

“I’ll take it, now back to the episode”. Luminous says resuming the episode.

**(Seeing how angry Penny is, nobody protests; they all just go downstairs.)**

**Jagged: Hey!**

**(Penny closes the hatch. With everyone out, Marinette faints.)**

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng residential hallway. Penny continues to push everyone out of the living room, toward the stairs down.**

**Penny: Out, out, out!**

**Bob: What do we do now?**

**Penny: (angrily) I'll meet you downstairs in five!**

**Bob: But Penny!**

**(Penny shoves her clipboard at Bob.)**

**Penny: In five!! (slams the door)**

“Wow I’ve never seen a woman that angry”. Max whispers to kim.

“Maybe she’s on her Period, I heard that always makes a woman grumpier”. Kim whispers back Before getting hit on the head by Pin for that comment.

**   
  
**

**(Everyone proceeds downstairs to the bakery. Jagged starts to follow along, but stops and glances at the living room door. Penny remains alone in the living room and slumps down against the door.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. The window opens as Hawk Moth senses Penny's negative emotions.**

**Hawk Moth: A devoted assistant losing her cool. Such a fortunate opportunity! (transforms a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! (The akuma flies into Paris.)**

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng living room. Penny sits clutching her pen. The akuma flies in and enters her pen.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Troublemaker, I am Hawk Moth. You've always been the faithful one, taking care of other people and solving all their problems. Today you are free of that burden. From now on, you shall be the creator of all their problems.**

**Penny: Sounds like a plan, Hawk Moth. (stands up, raises her pen, and clicks it, triggering her transformation into Troublemaker)**

**   
  
**

“Wow my Dad actually made you look pretty badass Penny”. Adrien says impressed by this Akuma

“Thank you Adrien, I wonder what my powers will be”? Penny questions to herself

“Hopefully something useful, but too difficult for you to take down”. Penny says thinking it over.

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng residential hallway. Troublemaker, semi-transparent, phases through the living room door, clicks her now skull-topped pen, making her solid again, and picks up her discarded clipboard.**

**Troublemaker: So, what's next on my to-do list? Oh, I know; taking care of Jagged!**

**(Troublemaker rips the clipboard in two and drops it, laughs evilly, and clicks her pen, causing her to become transparent again, before phasing down through the floor.)**

“Wow that’s so cool”. Marc says taking notes of how this power works

“I know we could use that in a comic”. Nathaniel says drawing the Akuma

**   
  
**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is sitting on the floor.**

**Marinette: (anguished) I'll be a laughingstock at school, online, all over town! And worst of all, Adrien will never talk to me again! This is a disaster, a disaster, a disaster, a dis... (buries her face)**

**Tikki: Just breathe! Everything's gonna be okay!**

**Marinette: It is?**

**Tikki: Well yeah! Besides, it's too late anyway. The show's live!**

**Marinette: (lets it sink in and becomes anguished again) Oh no! This is a disaster... (falls over) ...a disaster, a disaster, a disaster...!**

“Ah the joys of being a teenage girl”. Alya says patting Marinette on the back.

“How could this get any worse”? Mari asks dramatically

“Jagged could have read your diary aloud on live Tv”. Luminous adds in making Marinette look like she was about the faint at the thought.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Jagged and the program crew are preparing to resume the broadcast.**

**Bob: All right, everyone back to work. Chop chop!**

**Alec: Okay, people; Jagged, Mr. Dupain, get back to your place. We're live in five, four, three—**

**(Sabine shoots an angry look to Tom.)**

**Tom: (to Alec) Wait, wait, wait! We'd rather not continue.**

**Bob: What?! Have you lost your mind?!**

**Sabine: We're not comfortable with your cameras going everywhere and invading our privacy! Our daughter is upset because of your show. We won't allow that!**

**Bob: The ratings are sky-high. There's no way we stop the show now, right, Jagged?**

**(Jagged sneezes. Troublemaker drops into the room behind Sabine, unseen, and runs her fingers up Sabine's back before retreating.)**

**Bob: (to Sabine, taking Jagged's sneeze as affirmation) Aha! See?**

**Sabine: (gasps in shock) Oh! How dare you?! (grabs a peel and skillfully twirls it around in a martial-arts defensive maneuver with yelps, finishing by aiming it at Bob) I demand an apology!**

**Tom: (to Sabine) Darling! What happened?**

**(Troublemaker drops in again unseen, swats Bob on his behind with a guitar, and tosses the guitar into Tom's hands.)**

“Wow horror Movie Much”? Chloe asks, taking the screen in.

“Wrong episode, but nice comparison Chloe”. Luminous says remembering Sandboy.

**   
  
**

**Bob: (to Tom) Hey! Are you looking for trouble?!**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Tom is seen on-screen, chuckling and waving at the camera nervously.**

**Tom: (turns to stare Bob in the eye, on the air) I could pretend that this isn't bothering me, but now you've gone too far, mister!**

**(Marinette approaches the screen with Tikki.)**

**Marinette: Dad?**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie**

**Sabine: (to Bob, as she wields the peel) Don't even think about laying a finger on my husband!**

**(Troublemaker descends yet again, drapes a cable over the kneeling cameraman's foot, and covers the still-sneezing Jagged with a flour sack.)**

**Alec: (startled) Huh?**

**(Troublemaker knocks Alec over, toppling Jagged as well. The frightened boom-mic woman leaps into Bob's arms. Troublemaker invisibly knocks over the cameraman.)**

**Jagged: (sitting on the floor, flour-covered again but out of the sack) Oh! What's happening? A ghost! It's a ghost! Where's Penny?! Penny!**

“The ghost is Penny”. Max says using the term ghost lightly

“But I didn’t know that”. Jagged groans

**   
  
**

**(Troublemaker slams the bakery rear door shut, then phases through a wall to access a control box, clicks her pen to re-solidify, and presses the control box button. In the bakery, seen on the broadcast, security shields slide down over all the windows and main entrance.)**

**Bob: (on the air) Sure your bakery ain't built on an ancient cemetery?**

**(Troublemaker continues to throw things, and invisibly slams the rear door again, tosses more items, and runs a mixer, before phasing down through the ceiling, clicking her pen to solidify, and draping an arm over Jagged.)**

**Troublemaker: Hello, Jagged.**

**(Jagged recoils in shock, and turns back to face Troublemaker.)**

**Jagged: Whoa! Who are you?! Where's Penny?! Penny!!**

**Troublemaker: (on the air) There's no more Penny to deal with all your problems, Jagged! From now on, there's only Troublemaker! (clicks her pen twice, briefly turning transparent) And I'll make your life nothing but problems! (cackles)**

**(Outside the bakery, the fans flee in panic.)**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Tikki are still watching the program.**

**Marinette: Penny?**

**Tikki: That poor Penny was trying so hard to help everyone that she became a perfect victim for Hawk Moth!**

“Adrien”. Alix says catching their boys attention.

“Yes”?

“Your Dad sucks balls”.

Sigh “I know”.

**   
  
**

**Marinette: Shooting the show here definitely wasn't a good idea!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien and Plagg have seen the mayhem on TV.**

**(On the TV, Troublemaker cackles.)**

**Adrien: It's time for Cat Noir to cook up a plan at the bakery!**

**Plagg: Don't forget to save a baguette for me. I just love Camembert on sourdough!**

“Here”. Luminous says handing Plagg some Camembert on sourdough

“My goodness! Thank you”. Plagg thanks luminous before digging in.

“My pleasure”.

**Adrien: You're just a floating stomach!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie**

**Troublemaker: Here comes trouble again, Jagged! (starts toward Jagged)**

**Tom: Not in my bakery! (tries to grab hold of Troublemaker, but she passes through him, sending him tumbling, and then kicks Jagged backward to the floor)**

**Jagged: Penny, stop! It's—It's not—ah-choo!—rock and roll!**

**Troublemaker: I hate rock and roll, Jagged! I only love chaos, and you'll be my number one hit!**

“Do you really hate rock and roll”? Jagged Asks Penny, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

“No I love Rock jagged, but don’t forget that Troublemaker is a twisted evil me”. Penny says calming him down.

**   
  
**

**(Alec and the camera crew approach and resume broadcasting.)**

**Alec: (on the air) You're witnessing the arrival of a new supervillain, live—aah!**

**Troublemaker: (knocks away Alec, on the air) Show's over, people! (knocks out the camera, disrupting the broadcast, and cackles)**

**Scene: Outside Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Nadja Chamack is reporting a news flash.**

**Nadja: I'm in front of Dupain-Cheng Bakery, where a new villain just appeared!**

**(Cat Noir descends on his staff, and approaches the sealed bakery entrance.)**

**Cat Noir: Hey everyone, let me take care of this. It'll be a piece of cake! (kneels down and struggles in vain to lift the security shield covering the bakery entrance)**

**(Inside the bakery, Troublemaker hears Cat Noir straining, and phases down through the floor. Outside, Cat Noir is knocked backward before Troublemaker phases up through the street. Cat Noir raises his right arm... preparing to use his Cataclysm.)**

**Cat Noir: Catacly—!**

**Troublemaker: (interrupts Cat Noir by grabbing his raised arm) So you wanna play rescue? No one's gonna be rescued today!**

**(Troublemaker hurls Cat Noir, who shrieks, into the side of a van parked across the street, making a deep dent in the vehicle from Cat Noir's back. Ladybug's yo-yo then catches Cat Noir's leg, and he is lifted through the air, again shrieking, to Marinette's balcony.)**

“Wow what raw power, but who’s the better Akuma TroubleMaker, or Evilistrator”? Kim asks, thinking about the top Akuma’s so far.

“I say evistrator, he destroyed Bitch Chloe's whole closet”. Alix says thinking it over.

“True”.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Marinette's balcony. Cat Noir has landed in Marinette's canvas deck chair, while Ladybug stands on the railing.**

**Ladybug: Right on time, Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: (in relaxed repose) Good to see you, Bugaboo. Looks like we're gonna break bread today, huh?**

**Ladybug: Stop calling me "Bugaboo"! (jumps down off the rail, and heads toward the bedroom access) Follow me!**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Troublemaker takes several knitting needles out of a drawer, and practices throwing one.**

**(Ladybug enters through the skylight, followed by Cat Noir, who turns and closely views the collection of class photos and pictures of Adrien next to Marinette's bed.)**

**Cat Noir: Oh wow! That's a lot of pictures!**

“Adrien don’t you say anything else or else I’ll have Nino make you sleep on the floor tonight”. Marinette says Glaring at her boyfriend on screen.

“Yes sir Princess”. Adrien says nervously.

**Ladybug: (extends her arm to deflect Cat Noir's gaze) We can take the grand tour later, Cat Noir.**

**(Cat Noir's ears react to the sound Troublemaker makes from below. She hurls four knitting needles upward toward the heroes, and Cat Noir, forewarned, blocks the needles by raising Marinette's mattress, which reveals more photos of Adrien underneath. Ladybug quickly pushes the mattress back down before Cat Noir can see the photos, sending him tumbling down to the main floor.)**

**Ladybug: (joining Cat Noir) Sorry!**

**(Troublemaker throws Marinette's parasol at the heroes. Ladybug flings her yo-yo at Troublemaker, but the villain dematerializes momentarily to dodge it. Troublemaker then hurls Marinette's chaise longue at the duo, which Cat Noir catches and tosses behind him amidst a flurry of yet more photos of Adrien, fallen from the chaise. Cat Noir removes a photo from his face, and sees Adrien's image smiling at him. Ladybug quickly grabs the photo away.)**

**Ladybug: (annoyed) I said later, Cat Noir!**

“ That’s it I’m taking down those posters as soon as we get home”. Marinette says throwing her hands up in defeat.

“About time Girl”. Alya says laughing.

**   
  
**

**(Troublemaker throws a large trunk at Ladybug from behind, knocking her over. Cat Noir takes a swing at Troublemaker with his staff, but she dematerializes before it hits her. She then phases down through the floor to the living room below, where she jumps back up through the ceiling, appearing in Marinette's bedroom again right behind Ladybug. Solidifying, she reaches for Ladybug's earrings, which Cat Noir sees.)**

**Cat Noir: Look out!**

**(Cat Noir splits his staff, and trips Ladybug, causing her to fall away from Troublemaker's reach, then strikes Troublemaker back, causing her pen to go flying across the room and settle on the floor.)**

**Ladybug: The akuma's inside the pen!**

“Thank you captain obvious”. Chloe says facepalming.

**(The three combatants race across the room to retrieve the pen, Troublemaker between the heroes. All lunging at the floor, Troublemaker grabs the pen first, followed by Ladybug, then Cat Noir. Troublemaker clicks the pen to dematerialize.)**

**Troublemaker: Touch me if you dare! (phases down through the floor, leaving the heroes on the floor, on their stomachs)**

**Cat Noir: What're we gonna do? I can't touch her with a ten-foot pole even if I wanted to!**

**Ladybug: Her strength is also her weakness. In order to touch us, she must become touchable herself!**

**(The heroes stand up, Cat Noir still grasping Ladybug's hand from the attempt to grab the pen. Ladybug clears her throat impatiently.)**

**Cat Noir: Oh, uh, there you are. (puts Ladybug's arm back down at her side, and lets go) All right!**

**(The duo run toward the hatch down to the living room.)**

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng living room. Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive down the stairs from Marinette's bedroom, on the lookout for Troublemaker.**

**Ladybug: Be careful! She's probably hiding somewhere in this room! If she wants to take our Miraculous, she can't be untouchable.**

**Cat Noir: And if we can grab her, we can also grab her pen.**

**Ladybug: And capture the akuma! But we'll have to act fast!**

**(Troublemaker phases down through the ceiling, landing between the heroes, and, solidifying, kicks Ladybug away. She then grabs Cat Noir's right arm, and twists it behind his back, so she can grab for the ring on his clenched fist. Ladybug wraps her yo-yo tightly around the two of them, but Troublemaker dematerializes, escaping the grip of the string, which then falls away loosely before springing back to Ladybug. Troublemaker re-solidifies and kicks Cat Noir away, then dematerializes again and jumps through Ladybug, solidifying again to jump off the wall and leap at Ladybug. She pins Ladybug to the floor, holding the heroine's arms down with her left arm, while she takes Ladybug's left earring with the other.)**

“ I can’t believe it, that’s the farthest any Akuma has gotten to getting our miraculouses”. Adrien says disbelief.

“True, but she won’t win they never do”. Mari says in agreement.

**   
  
**

**Troublemaker: (holds up the earring to examine it) You've already lost half the battle, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: No! (starts to slowly detransform)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Excellent, Troublemaker!**

**(As Ladybug whimpers anxiously, her detranformation progresses gradually at her wrists and ankles, as well as the left side of her mask. Cat Noir sees what is happening, and gasps before rising to his feet.)**

“Uhoh that doesn’t look very good”. Rose says nervously.

“No shit sherlock”. Chloe says snapping nervously.

**   
  
**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

**(Cat Noir lunges shrieking in grim determination toward Troublemaker, but she dematerializes, causing him to pass through her and tumble to the floor beyond. In the process, she loses her grip on Ladybug's earring, and it drops to the floor.)**

**Troublemaker: (angrily, as she phases down through the floor) I had it!**

**(Ladybug quickly reaches over and retrieves her earring. Her left eye by now fully exposed, she re-attaches her earring, and recovers her lost tranformation.)**

**Cat Noir: (holding his still-active Cataclysm) That was a close call. Certainly not how I dreamed we'd share our secret identity. Oh no, not like that!**

**Ladybug: It'll have to wait, at least until we kick Trouble's butt, and Hawk Moth! Lucky Charm! (receives a broken plate) A broken plate? (glances around for something to see by her Lucky Vision, but sees nothing) That's strange; I don't see how to use it!**

“I bet you’ll figure it out, you always do”. Max says he is confident since Marinette can always figure out these ridiculous Lucky charms.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Max”. Marinette says taking a deep breath to calm down

**Cat Noir: Maybe losing an earring weakened your power.**

**Ladybug: (running to another part of the room) My power has to be working! (looking again, spies a tube of super-glue on the floor) It is working! (picks up the tube of glue) Sticking time!**

**Cat Noir: (skeptically) Seriously?**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Cat Noir bursts through the trapdoor, followed by Ladybug.**

**Cat Noir: (holding out his Cataclysm with both arms as a policeman would hold a gun out) All right! We're comin' to get you!**

**Ladybug: (holding the glued-together plate) Be careful, Cat Noir! She could come from anywhere to get my Miraculous!**

**Cat Noir: (after a moment's further scanning the room) She's nowhere to be seen. I'll check on the roof. Stay here! (leaps up to the loft, and through the skylight)**

**Ladybug: (anxiously, too late to stop Cat Noir) No! Don't leave me here alone! I only have a plate to defend myself! (glances around fearfully)**

“Please you’ve defeated an akuma before with nothing but a spoon. Plate that’s nothing to you”. Nino says he is confident in his friend.

“You’re right Nino thanks”.

**(Troublemaker, cackling, phases down through the ceiling and solidifies. Ladybug leaps away, and, aiming for Troublemaker, throws the plate, which hits the wall and breaks again. Troublemaker pins Ladybug to the floor once more, and grabs onto both of Ladybug's earrings.)**

**Ladybug: Stop!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Bravo, Troublemaker! Take her Miraculous!**

**Troublemaker: (tries to take Ladybug's earrings, but can't remove them, or withdraw her hands) What?!**

**Ladybug: (mock sympathy, as she grabs hold of Troublemaker's arms) Having some trouble?**

**Cat Noir: (sitting on the railing of the loft, playing along) Aw, my poor Bugaboo! Another supervillain fan has literally glued themselves to you. (holds up the tube of super-glue) Sorry to disappoint, but I'm the only one to stick to M'Lady! (jumps down to the floor)**

“You glued yourself to the villain that’s a new one”. Kagami says impressed

“That’s why you never saw it coming”. Marinette is much more confident.

**   
  
**

**(Troublemaker lifts herself and Ladybug up, and they struggle, whirling around as they do so. Cat Noir leaps over, grabs Troublemaker's pen, and pulls it away, breaking it apart in his Cataclysm hand. The pieces fall to the floor, where the akuma flies out.)**

**Troublemaker: (detransforming) No! (slumps down to the floor as she becomes Penny once again)**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. (tosses the re-assembled plate into the air) Miraculous Ladybug!**

**(The Miraculous Wave tidies up outside the bakery, as well as inside it — prompting Jagged, plus the hugging Tom and Sabine, Alec and the cameraman, and Bob and the boom-mic woman, to cheer — and in the Dupain-Cheng living room and Marinette's bedroom.)**

**Penny: (glancing around, confused) Wha...? What happened? Where's Jagged?**

“ Nice to see you back to normal Penny, I’ll never take you for vantage again”. Jagged says happy to see Penny back to normal.

“Thanks Jagged, good to be back”. Penny says happily that this is over.

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: (to Penny) You're always so helpful, putting everyone before you. (kneels down, putting her hands on Penny's shoulders) Let's worry about Penny for a change. How are you feeling?**

**Penny: (pauses to exhale) I'm fine. Thank you, Ladybug.**

**(Ladybug's earrings beep.)**

**Ladybug: Whoops! Gotta go! Rock and roll! (leaps up to the loft, then through the skylight)**

**Cat Noir: Rock and roll! (follows Ladybug)**

**(Penny picks her pen up off the floor, and stands up, clutching her pen to her chest as she gazes upward in gratitude and sighs contentedly.)**

**Scene: Marinette's balcony. Ladybug and Cat Noir jump up to stand on the railing, Ladybug spinning her yo-yo.**

**Ladybug: Whew! Well, that was a close call! Looks like you won't find out my true identity today!**

**Cat Noir: (warmly) I already know who you are.**

“That I do you’re the love of my life”. Adrien says Pulling Marinette in for a kiss

“I love you too”. Marinette whispers to Adrien before returning the kiss.

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: (anxiously) Huh?!**

**Cat Noir: (leaning in) You're the girl of my dreams. (gazes coyly at Ladybug)**

**Ladybug: (giggles) Silly kitty!**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: (fist-bumping) Pound it!**

**(Cat Noir launches himself away with his staff, as Ladybug swings away with her yo-yo, but comes around, lands on the roof behind her balcony area out of sight, and detransforms. Marinette peers up — as Tikki rises into view — and chuckles at her kwami.)**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette enters through the rear door.**

**Marinette: (rushes over to hug Tom and Sabine, while Bob, on his phone, stands nearby) Mom! Dad!**

**Sabine: Marinette!**

**Tom: Are you okay?**

**Marinette: I'm fine! I locked myself in the bathroom.**

**(Penny steps inside through the residential door, and clears her throat.)**

**Bob: Penny!**

**Penny: (standing in the hallway, clutching her to-do list and pen) Hi, everyone!**

**Jagged: (running up and hugging Penny, startling her) Penny! (Penny drops the items she was holding) Oh, Penny! (pulls back) I'm so glad to see you again without your supervillain costume! What would I do without you? You're the best! (again hugs Penny, who hugs him back, sighing happily)**

“HEY YOU TWO SHOULD KISS”. Kim shouts making the duo blush

**   
  
**

**(Tom, Marinette, and Sabine, who wipes a joyful tear away, watch the embrace.)**

**Scene: Street outside Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, the next morning**

**Sabine: (heard from inside the bakery) Have a nice day, sweetie!**

**Marinette: (waves back as she emerges from the bakery) Bye, Mom! (runs to the crosswalk, and stops clumsily) Hanh!**

**Tikki: (from Marinette's purse) Are you okay, Marinette?**

**Marinette: I will never persuade my parents to shoot a TV show at our house again!**

**Tikki: Not unless you want the whole world to know all your secrets!**

**Marinette: I just need to stay on the down-low for a few days so everyone can forget all about what happened — especially Adrien! (stands straight) Mmnh! (starts to cross the street, then hunches down into a "creeping" gait)**

“Oh girl you should know i’m never letting you live that down”. Alya says wistfully.

“Don’t I know it Alya”. Marinette says sweatdroping.

**   
  
  
**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette enters the building stealthily, sticking close to the wall as she does so.**

**(In the courtyard, Nino and Alya are standing by the bottom of the stairs, conversing. Marinette discreetly creeps past behind them. Nino and Alya glance to their right when they hear something, but see nothing. Then Marinette hides behind the doors to the girls' locker room when they swing open as Chloé and Sabrina emerge, talking to each other. Marinette then cautiously creeps inside the locker room.)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont girls' locker room. Marinette continues her stealthy creep over to her locker.**

**(Marinette opens her locker, and places her backpack on the upper shelf inside.)**

**Marinette: (huge sigh of relief) Phew! Hopefully, he didn't see me! (shuts her locker triumphantly, only to be startled by Adrien standing behind the door, waving at her)**

“Or not”. Ivan whispers

**   
  
**

**Adrien: Hey, Marinette! (Marinette screams) How's it going? After what happened at your place last night, I was worried that—**

**Marinette: (interrupting Adrien) Oh, so you watched the show, then! (laughs nervously) Well, uh, look...about what you saw on the show last night — the totographs, in my room—**

**Adrien: You mean the photographs?**

**Marinette: (assertively) The grotographs, exactly! (meekly) It-it's not what you think. (pauses) See...I'm really into fashion, and, umm…**

“That’s a solid excuse”. Chloe says impressed.

“It makes sense at least”. Luka says thinking it over.

**   
  
**

**Adrien: (leaning forward with a piercing, impish glare) Are you lying?**

**Marinette: No! I'm so not into you—I mean, sure, I'm interested in you, but, um, not in that way; well, you know, ha-ha-ha-ha...ha ha!**

**Adrien: (chuckles) Just teasing. (placing his arm over her shoulder) I understand; don't worry. I've got used to having lots of fans...and, photographs of me everywhere — even in the most unlikely places.**

**Marinette: (laughs) As if someone would have a picture of you under her bed, right?**

**Adrien: (takes his arm away) Yeah. I was wondering; since you're into fashion so much, you could come watch my next photo shoot!**

“Always”. Marinette says agreeing to it right away.

**   
  
**

**Marinette: No way! For you?—peal—meal— For real?**

**Adrien: Honestly, it's pretty long and boring, but if you were there, it would definitely be more fun! Whaddaya say?**

**Marinette: (very excitedly, throwing her arms up) Oh wow! Yes! (containing herself) Thank you, Adrien.**

**Adrien: I'll keep you posted, then. (starts to leave) See you later in class. (stops, and turns to Marinette, causing her to gasp) I'm glad to have you as one of my fans. (walks to the door and opens it, then looks back and waves, smiling, before leaving)**

**Tikki: (emerges from Marinette's purse) Relax, Marinette. You can breathe now!**

**Marinette: (in the clouds) He invited me to one of his photo shoots! (throws her arms up)**

**Tikki: (flies up) Yeah, that's awesome! And, you even managed to get some normal sentences out, too!**

**Marinette: Oh, come on! That's not funny!**

**Tikki: You're totally right. It is not funny.**

**(After a pause, Marinette and Tikki laugh, and touch heads.)**

“And that was the episode what did you think”?Luminous says stopping the episode.

“It was pretty good”. Jagged says leaning back, when suddenly Chloe Shouts.

“NOW”!! Chloe, Alya, Alix, and Pin work together and drag Penny And Jagged to a spare room. Throwing them in there, and locking the door.

“Why did you do THAT”? Luminous asks looking at the door cautiously.

“We want to get them together so we figured that by doing what Marinette did to Nino and I to get us together, it might get those two together”. Alya explains their thought process.

“Okay I agree to this plan, but they’re only allowed in there for one episode that’s it. I guess we should be glad I soundproof the rooms. Now who wants to pick the next episode”? Luminous asks, holding out her top hat.

“I will”. Nino says walking up to that Hat. “The next episode is…”

TO BE CONTINUED

**   
  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what season 2 episode should I do next?


	14. Riposte

“Riposte, who’s this”? Nino asks as he hands the card to Luminous, to make the card disappear.

“That would be a spoiler, now does anyone have anything they want to say before we start”? Luminous says making the card turn into a burst of glitter.

“Umm when are you going to free Jagged and Penny”? Marinette asks pointing to the door they are locked behind.

“When the episode is over, now let’s get started”. Luminous says starting the episode.

**   
  
**

**Scene: In the locker room, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is looking for a fencing helmet.**

**Tikki: This fencing gear really does suit you, Marinette.**

**Marinette: Thank you, Tikki! Let's hope wielding a saber is a lot easier than finding a helmet that fits. (The helmet slips and Marinette makes a disgruntled noise.)**

**Tikki: (giggles)**

**Marinette: (pulls the helmet off.) I gotta ace these try-outs! D'Argencourt is the most prestigious fencing academy in all of Paris! I've only got this one shot to show them what I've got and get onto the team!**

“What’s with the sudden interest in fencing Marinette”? Mylene asks with a knowing smile.

“I probably just want to improve my fighting abilities, so I can fight against Hawkmoth better”. Marinette says trying to make up an excuse knowing the real reason why she would try out for the team.

“Oh come on Girl we know the real reason why you’ll try out for the team”. Alya says nudging her friend.

“Adrien”. All the girls in the room say together making Mari blush.

“God kill me now”. Marinette groans mortified.

“Not if I have anything to say about it”. Adrien says wrapping his girlfriend in a hug.

**   
  
**

**Tikki: You've been reviewing the fencing rules all weekend, it's going to be great!**

**Marinette: You're right. I'm going to make quite an impression on Adrien! (She slams the helmet down on the table, upsetting the others laid out. Marinette scrambles to catch them before they fall off, catching one on her foot.) Ah, here we go! This one should fit perfectly!**

“How do you manage to create a mess so easily”? Chloe asks, very amused by the mess on screen.

“I don’t know Chloe, I mean I’ve always been very clumsy, but I say it’s more a curse than a blessing”. Marinette says used to her clumsiness.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Mr. D'Argencourt paces between two lines of students.**

**Armand: I am the fencing master, Mr. D'Argencourt. As I'm sure you're aware, we have only one open spot on the team this year. (Armand stops and faces the challengers.) So, in order to select the best possible candidate, I will observe the beginners performing a number of attacks on the experienced students.**

**Marinette: (looks around) Where's Adrien?**

**Armand: (Gestures with his arm to his students.) Get into position.**

**(Marinette is still looking around for Adrien when one of the students approaches her.)**

**Adrien: Seems like you're looking for someone?**

**Marinette: Yeah, I thought Adrien was here. You know, a boy this tall (she gestures to about Adrien's height then puts her hand to her cheek.), blond, nice, super handsome?**

**Adrien: (lifts up his helmet to reveal his face.) Thanks for the compliments!**

“Wow Marinette so you can talk to Adrien without stuttering, who knew all that was needed was a mask”. Alya says sarcastically.

“Babe we knew that already since you know they are super Heros wearing a mask is part of the job description”. Nino says Facepalming.

“True, but this is also without Kwami Magic interfering as well, so let me have this”. Alya shoots back.

“Alright you're the boss”. Nino says putting his hands up in Mock surrender.

“Damn straight I am”.

**(Marinette yelps in surprise.)**

**Adrien: I didn't know you were into fencing, Marinette.**

**Marinette: A-Adrien! Nice to fencing, I'm totally into you! Uhh, I mean, nice to see you! Yeah, I'm totally into fencing.**

**Adrien: (Chuckles gently and smiles.)**

“WOW Adrien I don’t know anyone More obvious than you”. Alix says amazed one boy could be so oblivious to a girl.

“Oh you think he’s bad you should have seen Mr. Karasuma from Assanation Classroom he’s the literal definition of no work no play”. Luminous says chuckling at the memory of Bitch-Sensi trying to flirt with him.

“That bad”?

“You have no idea”.

**(Marinette giggles and blushes.)**

**Armand: Get into position!**

**Marinette: (She awkwardly puts her helmet on, glances at Adrien, and holds her saber upright).**

**Adrien: Bend your knees, then stretch your left foot back, turned outwards. (Marinette does so.) Perfect! (He moves to her side, putting his arm around her to have her lean forward, using his other hand to guide hers so her saber is pointing out.) Now, put your saber forward, like this.**

**Marinette: (Blushes and giggles again.)**

**Armand: Greet each other! (He crosses his saber arm over his chest and then snaps it out to his side in the traditional fencing greeting.)**

**(Adrien, then Marinette, greet each other.)**

**Armand: En garde! Prêt, allez!**

“So who will win Marinette or Adrien”? Kim asks cerious.

“Given all the time’s Chat Noir has been controlled by an akuma, the odds are in Marinette’s favor”. Max says thinking it over.

“True, but this is fencing, Adrien sport so he has to win… Right”? Alix says adding her two cents in.

**(The students begin fencing while D'Argencourt watches. Adrien is ready, but Marinette is standing quite still.)**

**Adrien: (He straightens up and pushes up his helmet) Go on, Marinette. You're supposed to touch me.**

**Marinette: (giggling) Touch you?! Yeah…**

“HEY YOU TWO SHOULD KISS”! Someone (Kim) shouts.

“Okay”. Adrien says leaning in and giving Marinette a kiss on the lips.

**   
  
**

**(Adrien smiles and puts his helmet back down before lunging at Marinette. She dodges, striking back.)**

**Armand: Attaque! Touche. Point! (He indicates Marinette) Continue!**

**Marinette: (she pushes up her helmet.) Thanks!**

**Adrien: (He also pushes his helmet up.) All I did was lunge. You've got good reflexes! (He puts his helmet down again and readies himself again) En garde!**

**Marinette: (She puts her helmet back down and likewise gets into position.)**

**Adrien: Prêt, allez!**

**(Adrien and Marinette quickly fence, Marinette blocking Adrien before getting him in the chest.)**

**Adrien: Attack, parry, riposte, counterattack. The point goes to you, Marinette.**

**Marinette: (Once more pushes her helmet up.) I don't get it. You hit me first.**

**Adrien: (He also pushes his helmet up.) With saber fencing, the attacker doesn't necessarily win the point even though he touched his opponent first. You took the initiative, so we say that you had priority. I can only parry or riposte, so I lose.**

“Oh so Riposte is a fencing move, does that mean your fencing instructor get’s akumatized again”? Rose asks trying to figure out who gets akumatized.

“Nope”. Luminous says shutting down her idea.

**   
  
**

**Marinette: But everything's happening so fast, I mean, how can you know who won the point?**

**Adrien: We don't always know for sure. That's why you can also abstain. Shall we continue? (He lowers his helmet.)**

**(Marinette nods, then lowers her helmet and gets ready to fence, but before she can move, a shout interrupts the fencing try-outs. A figure in red fencing gear stands on the scoring box, carrying a red saber.)**

“Oh there I am, I was wondering when I would show up”. Kagami says reconicing herself anywhere.

“Wow you look good in red”. Luka says admiring Kagami on screen.

“Thanks”. Kagami says blushing at her Boyfriend? Crush? They have kissed so what are they?

**   
  
**

**Kagami: Hey, you! Are you Mr. D'Argencourt, the fencing master? I wanna join your team.**

**Armand: Only the best are admitted here, you knave.**

**Kagami: And I was, everywhere I went.**

**Armand: Part le fer! This whippersnapper has nerve! All right! I may consider your admission, shall you defeat one of my students.**

**Kagami: (Kagami strides forward to the silent students.) Which one of you is the best combatant?!**

“Looks like we’ll be dureling each other Kagami, you ready”? Adrien asks Looking over to the other fencer.

“Always”.

**   
  
**

**(All of the students shuffle around, looking at each other and sidling away from Adrien, who yet again lifts up his helmet.)**

**Armand: Adrien, please give our visitor a lesson in chivalry.**

**Adrien: (smirks and lowers his helmet.) I shall, Master.**

**(Adrien and Kagami face off, now attached to the scoring box and standing beside it. Adrien touches his saber to Kagami's shoulder, and she touches him with hers to test the box. Kagami and Adrien bow and walk apart. Adrien bends his saber blade while Kagami swings hers around. It is obvious she is very skilled.)**

**Marinette: (Gasps and looks down at the ground.) Great. There goes any chance I had of making the team. This guy's obviously better than everyone.**

“I am a girl, please don’t call me a guy”. Kagami says with a scowl

“Sorry”.

**   
  
**

**Student to Marinette's left: It's not over yet, he still has to beat Adrien.**

**Armand: Prêt... allez!**

**(Adrien and Kagami lunge at each other and both point buzzers go off at the same time.)**

**Armand: Simultané! Par un toucher!**

**(Adrien and Kagami return to their starting points.)**

**Marinette: I could have sworn Adrien touched him first...**

**Student to Marinette's left: Not sure. Anyway, you never question the referee's decision.**

**Armand: En garde! Prêt... allez!**

**(Again, Kagami and Adrien lunge at each other, lighting up both sides of the points box.)**

**Armand: Uhh... Abstention!**

**Marinette: What's happening?**

**Student to Marinette's left: Mr D'Argencourt isn't sure who won, so he's chosen to abstain. This is a tight bout.**

**Armand: En garde!**

**Kagami: Wait. I request that we do it the old-fashioned way. We'll be much more at ease without the machine.**

“This should be interesting”. Alya says enjoying her popcorn.

**Armand: Adrien?**

**Adrien: Fine with me. (He unplugs his body cord.)**

**(Kagami unplugs her body cord as well, backflips, and shows off her skill with her saber more.)**

**Marinette: (to the student on her right.) But how will we know who touched the other one first?**

**Student on Marinette's right: By watching very closely.**

**Armand: En garde... Prêt... allez!**

**(Adrien and Kagami lunge each other a third time, sabers clashing. Adrien hits a post dodging her and the fight makes its way upstairs. Kagami jumps ahead up to the second level)**

**Marinette: (amazed) Is this what fencing's all about?!**

**Armand: (excited) Part le fer! This IS what fencing's all about!**

**(Armand and the remaining students go to the base of the stairs. Marinette can't see over the other students, so she heads over to the other set of stairs. Meanwhile, Adrien is pinned between Kagami and the railing of the stairs.)**

**Kagami: Is that all you can do?**

**(Adrien uses his saber to force Kagami off him and goes further upstairs, Kagami following him. Marinette meanwhile has gotten up the first flight of stairs, while her classmates and Armand are still at the base of the other stairs.)**

**Armand: The fateful moment has arrived! (He is trampled by his students and grunts in pain.)**

**(Kagami and Adrien are still fencing furiously, bursting into the Library when Adrien knocks Kagami inside. They begin making a mess of the library, sending a book cart out into the hallway that nearly hits Marinette.)**

“Hey be careful of civilians”. Tom says angry that his little girl almost got hurt.

“This hasn’t happened yet, so I will be more careful in the future so as to not make this mistake”. Kagami says mentaly taking notes of her fighting so that she can improve.

**Armand: (Pushing his students aside.) Let me through! Move! (his students flee from the incoming book cart, which hits Armand into the wall behind him. He grunts in pain again.)**

**(In the library, Kagami and Adrien are still fencing, with only Marinette to watch. Kagami and Adrien move back from each other.)**

**Kagami: Let's finish this off!**

**(She and Adrien once more lunge at each other, blades clashing until both sabers seemingly touch the other at the same time. Kagami steps aside and turns to Marinette.)**

“Ehh what shabby swordsmanship”. A male voice suddenly says surprising everyone in the room. They turn around to find the source of the voice to find a green haired man walking out of the shadows wearing a green outfit similar to a Kimono has a scar over one eye, and one across his chest Diagonally, three earrings on one ear, a green belly band on his waist. And to finish it off three sheathed Katanas on his waist a red one( Sandai Kitetsu/Third Demon Splitter), a white one (Wado Ichimonji/ Straight Line through the Path of Harmony), and a black one(Enma). 

“I recognize you, you’re Roronoa Zoro”. Max says, his eyes widening in recognition.

“Oh ya Luminous Mentioned you before”. Alya says remembering Luminous explaining the difference between Zoro and Zorro.

“Why so my reputation precedes me”. Zoro says with a smirk.

“So what are you doing here”? Marinette asks confused, is this guy a 4th wall breaker? Though for some reason Luminous was laughing in the background

“I don’t know, One moment I was on the Thousand Sunny heading to Onigashima, next thing I knew I was here”. Zoro explains confusing people even more.

“Don’t worry I can explain this one”. Luminous says recovering from her laugh attack. “He’s lost”.

“I’M NOT LOST”!

“How can anyone have a sense of direction that bad”? Alya asks in disbelief.

“Only (G)Oda knows, now I get him back to his crew”. Luminous says patting the swordsman on the back.

“Wait”. Kagami’s voice rings out.

“What’s wrong Kagami”? Luminous asks confused.

“I would Like to challenge you to a battle of the blades”. Kagami says Pointing to Zoro.

“Is that so? Go back to your seat little girl, you’re a million years too early to be a challenge to me”. Zoro says giving kagami once over.

“How can you tell”? Kagami asks with a raised eyebrow.

“A true swordsman can tell others' power level without even drawing their blade”. Zoro explains.

“Then I’ll prove you wrong”. Kagami says drawing her Blade.

“Fine I’ll humor you”. Zoro says drawing his Wado. Next time you know Kagami is Charging at Zoro with her Blade aiming straight for the head. But with one swift move Zoro moves his blade blocking hers with ease. Kagami jumps back before charging again going for Zoro’s “Blind side”, when he quickly moves and cuts Kagami down, while breaking her blade in half.

“KAGAMI”! The teenagers shout, running over to the fallen girl to make sure she’s okay.

“Don’t worry she’s fine physically I used the blunt side. But this will be a blow to her warriors pride, she will never be on my Level, but let this be a lesson there is always room to improve”. Zoro says to the reife of everyone in the room

“He’s right there’s not a scratch on here”. Luka says amazed.

“Now that’s settled I still Have to get Zoro her back to the rest of the Strawhats, I’ll be back. Oh and Pin is in charge until I get back”. Luminous says walking the Pirate back to his ship.

“Kagami are you Okay”? Luka asks his love interest as she sits up.

“Other than my Pride I’m fine, I just need time to think”. Kagami says, walking herself back to her seat.

“Well then back to the episode”. Pin says as everyone gets back to their seats.

**Kagami: Who got the first hit?! Who?!**

**Marinette: Uhhh, I...!**

**Armand: (He appears on the floor as he crawls up the stairs.) Who touched first? Tell us now!**

**Marinette: I don't know! I think... (She looks between Kagami and Adrien. Nervous and uncertain, Marinette can't decide who won but makes a choice under pressure.)... It was... Adrien?**

**Armand: (Suddenly springs to his feet.) Ah-ha, wonderful! This victory is an honor to D'Argencourt Academy!**

**Kagami: (She sighs in defeat, then walks up to Adrien, offering her hand for a shake, which Adrien takes. Kagami calmly walks out of the room.)**

“A less humiliating defeat then the one I just suffered”. Kagami just sighs.

“Hey at least you’re alive look on the bright side”. Luka says, trying to cheer her up.

“He didn’t even take me seriously, how humiliating”.

**Adrien: (Removes his helmet.) Are you sure, Marinette?**

**Marinette: Uh, um... Well, I'm not entirely sure. I mean, it looked like it was you, but it went so fast.**

**Adrien: (to Armand.) I think he touched me first.**

**Armand: The referee has the last word.**

**(Adrien looks put-out by this and goes after Kagami, who is in the middle of leaving the school. She stabs her saber into the ground and leaves it, striding out of the school.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's window screen opens.**

**Hawk Moth: A champion whose victory has been stolen... Crushing defeat is the ideal steel with which to form a blade of revenge. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, towards this spite and petulance, and evilize that fencer! (The akuma flies out of his window into Paris.)**

“Do you think we could get that Zoro Guy back here and have him kill Hawkmoth”? Alix asks, having a feeling Zoro could beat him in no time flat.

“Bad idea, Zoro can cut a mountain in half. We shouldn't be unleashing that sort of power in your world”. Pin says having seen a few episodes herself.

“He can”?

“Without breaking a sweat”.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Collège, outside the Library.**

**Adrien: I'm going to offer him a decisive match. (He goes running after Kagami, grabbing her saber from the ground as he goes. Kagami is about to get into her car when Adrien catches up to her) Hey! Wait! Your saber!**

**(Kagami throws her glove into the car and removes her helmet, turning to look at Adrien expectantly. As she does so, Marinette runs up to the school entrance.)**

**Adrien: (Momentarily stunned by her appearance.) Let's do a... decisive match? (As he speaks, he notices Kagami's ring.)**

**Kagami: What's the point? You won. There's no such thing as a second chance in my family. Goodbye. (She gets into her car, which drives off.)**

“Wow do all rich family’s suck”? Kim asks before getting Hit by Alix.

“Rude”.

**Adrien: H-Hey! What's your name?!**

**Tikki: You might have a chance on the fencing team after all!**

**Adrien: (He gets into his car where the Gorilla is waiting and points) Follow that car!**

**(Marinette watches the car drive off and sees the akuma flying past)**

**Marinette: (horrified gasp.) An akuma! (she runs after it, ducking into the metro station to transform.) Better capture it before it turns someone into a villain!**

“Wait you can do that”? Alya asks in reporter mode.

“I can do that”. Marinette says with a smirk.

**Tikki: At your service, Marinette!**

**Marinette: Quick! Adrien is in danger!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!**

**(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to get out of the Métro quickly.)**

**Scene: Kagami is in her car, calling her mother.**

**Kagami's mother's: (Voicemail) I'm not available at the moment. Leave a message. (Beep!)**

“Why don’t you just text your Mom instead”? Chloe suggests

“My mother is Blind, so Texting is a pointless effort with her”. Kagami explains

“Oh sorry I didn’t know”. Chloe says apologetically

“Of course you didn’t know, I didn’t tell you”. Kagami says unfazed

**   
  
**

**Kagami: Mother, you thought I was good enough, but... I lost. I won't be joining the D'Argencourt Academy. (she hangs up and sits back in her seat. The akuma flies into her ring.)**

**Hawk Moth: Riposte! I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you a second chance to prove that you are the best fencer of all, but in return, you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous.**

**Kagami: On my honor, Hawk Moth, I shall be victorious! (She transforms into Ripsote, slicing open a new sun roof into her car and leaving.)**

**Scene: Adrien's car.**

**(Adrien is skimming through logos on his phone, stopping when he sees the one on Kagami's ring.)**

**Adrien: She's the only daughter belonging to a family of prestigious fencers. Her mother and grandfather were both world champions. I've read about them before! She and her mother just moved to Paris! How incredible!**

“Wait you’re not even in Paris yet”? Adrien asks surprised

“No, but it is pleasing to know I will have friends there already when we do move”. Kagami says looking over to Luka making the blue haired boy blush.

**   
  
**

**(Riposte comes spinning out of the sky, cutting Adrien's car in half, launching Adrien out of his seat. She stands atop the back half of the car.)**

**Riposte: I'm taking you up on your offer of a decisive match!**

**Adrien: I- I can't fight you like this! You're not... yourself.**

**Riposte: Fight!**

**Hawk Moth: Halt, Riposte! You make seek your revenge, but only after you take hold of Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous first.**

**Riposte: Understood, Hawk Moth.**

“Oh great an akuma that actually listens to my father”. Adrien says, making Alya laugh.

“You’re right that doesn’t happen often”.

**(Adrien tries to flee but Riposte blocks him.)**

**Riposte: Where do you think you're going? Stay there. Nice and patiently.**

**(Adrien flinches back from her, and Ladybug's yo-yo wraps around Riposte's blade)**

**Ladybug: How'd you like to start a duel with me? (She tugs on her yo-yo to disarm Riposte, but her yo-yo slips off the blade, surprising Ladybug.) It's merged with her hand.**

**(Riposte strikes at Adrien and Ladybug, cutting a poster display apart.)**

**Riposte: Give me a moment, Adrien. I must finish her off, first! But don't worry- I haven't forgotten about you! I won't be long.**

**(Riposte lunges at Ladybug and rapidly attacks her. Ladybug gasps and defends herself with her yo-yo.)**

**Adrien: Don't let her close in on you! Fight back!**

**(Adrien throws Kagami's saber to Ladybug)**

“This will be Awesome”. Juleka says existed.

“BATTLE OF THE GIRLS”! Kim shouts before Pin knocks him out with her frying pan.

“That’s better”. Pin says before going back to her post.

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: Thank you, but now get out of here. She doesn't deserve you. (She moves in to attack Riposte, but is knocked flat on her back)**

**Adrien: Watch out Ladybug! (He dives at her and they roll out of danger right before Riposte could skewer Ladybug.) Ouch! (Adrien holds his hurt ankle.)**

**Ladybug: Are you hurt?**

**Adrien: I'm fine.**

**Ladybug: I need to get you as far away from that girl as possible.**

**Adrien: Sounds like a plan.**

**(Ladybug throws her yo-yo around a chimney stack and pulls Adrien close to her. They both smile sheepishly at each other. Meanwhile, Riposte manages to get her bladed arm out of the road. She lunges at them, but Ladybug carries them away. She picks up Adrien once landed and sets him down out of sight behind the chimneys.)**

**Ladybug: What kind of fencing was that?**

**Adrien: Nothing like I've ever seen before.**

**Ladybug: It's going to be hard for me to fight and protect you at the same time. (Ladybug attempts to call Cat Noir)**

**Ladybug: Where are you, Cat Noir?**

“I’m back”. Luminous says coming back out of the shadows looking a little roughed up.

“Luminous, what happened”? Rose asks.

“Oh I just had to fight back against some Beast Pirates on my way back but don’t worry they were only some of the Pleasures”. Luminous says brushing off their concern. Then she spots Kim knocked out on the ground, and turns to her familiar. “Pin Again”?

“I regret nothing”. The familiar says handing the remote back to Luminous.

“Why do I bother”. Luminous says using her magic to revive the boy.

**   
  
**

**Adrien: Maybe he's busy? (He thinks for a minute and he shrugs his shoulders**

**(Riposte slices up their hiding spot.)**

**Riposte: Allow me to explain the rules to you- you're not allowed to call it quits at any time! Adrien is mine! I will defeat you. Both of you! I am the best fencer!**

**Adrien: Nobody's denying that. My friend Marinette made a bad call earlier.**

“To be fair I was pretty biased”. Marinette admits her mistake

“True next time we should have a third party be the judge”. Kagami says he feels a bit better.

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: He's right. Referee errors can happen in fencing. You don't have to get so bent out of shape about it.**

**Riposte: (growls angrily and glares at them.)**

**Adrien: I'm sure Marinette wasn't trying to humiliate you.**

**Ladybug: (offended) Of course not!**

**Adrien: Uhh... (looks at her questioningly.)**

**Ladybug: (Laughs nervously.) I mean, I'm sure that was the case.**

**Riposte: It's too late! The damage has been done! This time, I shall be the referee! (She lunges.)**

**Ladybug: Stay back, Adrien. (She, too, lunches forward to engage Riposte in battle.)**

“Adrien gets out of there and transforms already”. Chloe shouts at her oldest friend.

“How”?

“Just figure something out.

**(Adrien limps away, his twisted ankle acting up. He moves to hide behind a second chimney stack. Meanwhile, Riposte and Ladybug are still fighting. Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around a third cluster of chimneys and pulls the rubble onto Riposte.)**

**Plagg: You're sure taking some risks today.**

**Adrien: Don't really have a choice do I? Ladybug needs me.**

**(Adrien attempts to transform but is interrupted by Ladybug's voice.)**

**Adrien: Plagg, c-!**

**Ladybug: Adrien you okay? (She leans around the chimney.)**

**Adrien: Uhh, yeah, and you?**

**Ladybug: I'll feel better once your safe, far away from that girl. Come on, let's go.**

**(Ladybug swings her yo-yo and pulls Adrien close and the two share a blushing smile and the two swing off. Meanwhile, Riposte frees herself)**

“Ugh Ladrien”. Luminous Groans

“At least we’re together now”. Adrien points out.

“Doesn’t help with what happens in the show, but thanks”.

**   
  
  
**

**Scene: At the Louvre Palace, Ladybug and Adrien arrive and slide down the Pyramid.**

**Ladybug: Akuma alert! You must leave now! Evacuate the premesis calmly!**

**Officer Roger: This way ladies and gentlemen. (He begins to direct citizens away.)**

**Announcement: Akuma Alert. Ladybug and Cat Noir are expected to handle this emergency swiftly. All visitors kindly vacate the premises very calmly. Thank you.**

**Ladybug: A safe place, a safe place... There!**

**(Cut to Adrien now laying inside the sarcophagus display)**

**Ladybug: I'm sorry, but at least you'll be safe in here! (She begins closing the lid.)**

**Adrien: (Grabs the lid.) Please be careful, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: Oh... I'll be fine. Thank you, and you stay out of harm's way, okay? (She closes the lid and places a kiss to it.)**

“Did Adrien see that”? Alya asks cerious.

“I don’t know”. Luminous says trying to remember.

**Scene: Outside the Louvre.**

**(Riposte approaches quickly and slices off the top of the Pyramid, jumping into the Museum to find Ladybug waiting for her.)**

**Riposte: Where did you hide Adrien?!**

**Ladybug: You actually think I'd tell you? This is just between you and me, Riposte!**

**Riposte: You can't cut it? Fine. I'm going to defeat you and take your Miraculous! Then I'll go and find him!**

**Ladybug: I won't let you lay a hand on him!**

**(Ladybug and Riposte lunge at each other.)**

**Scene: King Tut exhibit.**

**Adrien: It's time we went and joined Ladybug.**

**Plagg: Didn't you hear what she said? She said to wait here! You can't disobey her!**

“You make it sound Like I’m sort of a dog Plagg”. Adrien frounds looking at his Kwami.

“No you’re a love sick kitten, just as bad”. Plagg points out making Adrien blush.

**   
  
**

**Adrien: I've gotta help her! Plagg, claws out!**

**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir while still inside the sarcophagus in a flash of green light. Cat Noir opens the sarcophagus display, peeks around, gets out, and closes the lid. He begins running, only for his ankle to act up again)**

**Scene: Louvre Painting Gallery.**

**(Ladybug and Riposte are still fighting and Ladybug falls to the ground, Kagami's saber lodging itself in a painting and Riposte goes to attack ladybug, only to be blocked by Cat Noir's staff.)**

**Riposte: Cat Noir!**

**Cat Noir: A fencing tournament at the Louvre? How come I wasn't invited?**

**Ladybug: (She gets to her feet and pulls Kagami's saber out of the painting) Let me guess: you were late because you were at the groomers again?**

“Don’t you know cats groom themself”. Adrien says like a book of 101 cat facts.

“Eww that’s kinda gross for a human to do”. Nino says thinking it over.

**Cat Noir: I was preening myself, M'lady. You know how long it takes cats to get ready.**

**(He and Ladybug begin to attack Riposte, who can only defend and is knocked into a wall. She finds herself a the end of Cat Noir's staff and the saber.)**

**Ladybug: Checkmate, Riposte!**

**Riposte: You've got the wrong sport, Ladybug! I think you mean: attaque toi! (She slams into Cat Noir, knocking him back and making his injured ankle act up)**

**Ladybug: (Turns to him) You okay, Cat Noir?**

**(Riposte takes advantage of her distraction and attacks Ladybug, which then sends her to fly out of the room. Riposte then stabs an alarm button with her blade, bringing a gate down between them and Cat Noir.)**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug!**

**Riposte: Ready to lose, Ladybug? (She again engages Ladybug in a fight, forcing her downstairs.)**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (He uses Cataclysm on the bars, rusting them and allowing himself to get through. Cat Noir limps after Ladybug and Riposte.)**

**Scene: King Tut exhibit.**

**(Riposte sends Ladybug flying onto her back in the exhibit and Kagami's saber falls out of her reach. Ladybug looks at the sarcophagus, which clues Riposte into where Ladybug hid Adrien.)**

**Riposte: Of course. (She jumps around near the ceiling of the room until she reaches the sarcophagus) The hour of revenge has struck!**

**Ladybug: No!**

**(Riposte slices apart the sarcophagus, which is quite empty to the surprise of Ladybug and Riposte. Ladybug gets to her feet and uses the same trick with the alarm button Riposte did to trap Cat Noir before. Cat Noir slides down into the room with Ladybug.)**

**Ladybug: He's gone!**

**Cat Noir: (flustered) Uhh, who?**

“Nice Job playing dumb Kitty”. Marinette says kissing Adrien.

“What can I say I’m a cat of many talents”. Adrien says wiggling his eyebrows

**Ladybug: Riposte is trying to get revenge on Adrien Agreste! I hid him inside the sarcophagus!**

**Cat Noir: Maybe he was feeling a little... claws-trophobic?**

“Dude that Pun actually works”. Nino says surprised

“Finally”

**Ladybug: (stares at him, speechlessly.)**

**Riposte: Let's look for him together, Ladybug- and finish this match! (She cuts apart the bars and nearly hits Ladybug.)**

**Ladybug: Grr! Lucky Charm! (A radiator falls down into her hands.) A radiator?**

**Cat Noir: Great. That should really heat things up.**

**Ladybug: Hmph. (Ladybug's eyes alight on Riposte's sword.) The akuma has to be in her sword!**

**Cat Noir: Then why don't we get to the point?**

**Ladybug: (She gives a small laugh.)**

“I made you Laugh! I never Make you laugh”! Adrien shouts for joy.

“Don’t get used to Adrien”. Alya says turning that smile upside down.

**   
  
**

**(Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Riposte begin attacking Ladybug blocking Riposte's blade with the radiator.)**

**Cat Noir: Grrr, she's too quick!**

**(Ladybug's Lucky Charm visualization alights on Cat Noir's tail, Riposte's sword arm, and the radiator)**

**Ladybug: I need your belt, Cat Noir!**

“That comes off”? Marc asks surprised

“It comes off”. Adrien conferms

**   
  
**

**Cat Noir: Get ready! (He removes his belt as he and Ladybug rush Riposte again.) En garde! (As he throws her the belt, she throws him the radiator, which he then holds out so Riposte runs it through. Ladybug hooks Cat Noir's belt around the guard of Riposte's sword.)**

**Ladybug: Prêt...!**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Allez!**

**(They both pull back and yank Riposte's sword to the side, snapping it and knocking her back. The akuma flies out.)**

**Ladybug: (As she runs her finger down the middle of her yo-yo.) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. (She spins her yo-yo and throws it at the akuma.) Time to de-evilize! (The akuma is captured) Gotcha! (She releases the purified akuma.) Bye-bye, little butterfly! (Ladybug throws the radiator into the air.) Miraculous Ladybug!**

**(The Miraculous Ladybug ladybugs repair all the damage done and Riposte turns back into Kagami.)**

**Kagami: What happened?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

“Pound it”. They do the same in person.

**   
  
**

**(Cat Noir's ring bleeps)**

**Cat Noir: Gotta go. Have a vet's appointment to get to. Take care of the young lady, will you? (He runs out of sight.)**

**Ladybug: (approaches Kagami and kneels in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder) Everything's okay.**

**(Kagami sighs and stares at Ladybug in awe.)**

**Cat Noir: (Hastily ducks out of sight behind a cat statue and whispers) Claws in.**

**Plagg: (Wriggling around in Adrien's hand) Ohhhh... All this sport has made me hungryyyyy.**

**Adrien: Later. Shh! (He watches Ladybug and Kagami approach.)**

**Ladybug: You go on. I have to find someone.**

**Kagami: Thanks. (She leaves.)**

**Ladybug: Where could he have gone?**

**Adrien: (Steps out into sight.) Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: (Sighs in relief.) There you are!**

**Adrien: Yeah, I'm sorry. I figured it would be better to escape before Riposte came along. Besides, I... (He scratches the back of his head awkwardly) ... hate to be locked up. (He looks at her sheepishly)**

“Reminds you to much of home”? Luminous asks Adrien

“Yes my house is Kinda my own personal prison”. Adrien says sadly

“Because your dad is a dick”! Alix shouts making some laugh

“BURN”! Shouts the Burn squad - Jagged & Alix.

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: (gasps) I'm so sorry! You did the right thing. (She shakes her head in shame)**

**Adrien: (He moves as if to say something, then seemingly opts to say something else.) S-so, uh... So Cat Noir finally turned up, huh?**

**Ladybug: Yes, thankfully! Between you and me, he's much better at fencing! (She mimes fencing.)**

**Adrien: (chuckles) And... Riposte?**

**Ladybug: The girl is safe. (Her earrings beep.) Oh no! I'm about to change back! (She glances between Adrien and Kagami's saber, then resigns herself and points to it) You should be the one to return that.**

**(Adrien walks up to the saber and picks it up, then looks back at Ladybug, who stops to look at him.)**

**Ladybug: Bug out! (She smiles and waves before departing.)**

**(Adrien smiles after her, then blows her a kiss.)**

“Ugh you two are so in Love it kinda makes me sick”. Chloe says fake gagging.

“You know it”. Adrien says proudly

**   
  
**

**Scene: Outside the Louvre.**

**(Kagami is walking away from the Pyramid.)**

**Announcement: The Akuma Alert has been called off. The Louvre will soon be opening. Thank you for your cooperation.**

**Kagami: (she calls her chauffeur.) I'm at the Louvre. Come when you can. (She hangs up)**

**Adrien: Excuse me?**

**(Kagami jumps and gasps, turning around to see Adrien walking up, holding her saber)**

**Kagami: Listen, I- (she sighs.)**

**(Kagami and Adrien stand around awkwardly.)**

**Adrien and Kagami: I'm sorry. (Kagami bows respectfully as she speaks,)**

“Aww you two are friends now”. Rose coos

**Adrien: (holding out Kagami's saber with both hands) Perhaps you'll agree to take this back now?**

**Kagami: (she goes to grab her saber, then turns away, clutching her hands to her chest.) No, I lost. You keep it.**

**Adrien: I personally think the point was yours.**

**Kagami: That's not what your friend saw.**

**Adrien: Marinette can get flustered easily. She's kind and means well. She'd never cheat. Today was her first-ever experience with fencing.**

**Kagami: (she looks surprised for a moment, then smiles.) You like her a lot, huh?**

**Adrien: Marinette? Yeah, of course! She's a very good friend, and you'll really like her too, once you get to know her.**

“OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO DAMN CLUELESS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU”! Alya shouts frustrated

“I just blame Gabriel's bad parenting”. Chloe says with a smirk

“Good idea”. Alya says in agreement.

**   
  
**

**(The camera cuts to Marinette, who is watching their conversation from behind a display, ducks out of sight)**

**Marinette (Disappointed) "A very good friend", huh?**

**Tikki: That sounds like a good start to me!**

**Adrien: Please, take it. (He again holds out Kagami's saber to her.)**

**Kagami: (She glances between Adrien and her saber for a moment before taking it back) I'll be happy to get to know your friend Marinette! (She and Adrien bow to each other. She and Adrien look at each other for a moment before Adrien holds out his hand.)**

“Uh oh”. Kagami says knowing herself.

“What’s wrong Kagami”? Luka asks the girl next to him.

“I know myself, and that version of me has a crush on Adrien”. Kagami says looking at herself.

“Don’t worry you don’t feel that way about him now do you”? Luka asks Kagami

“No, I guess the future really has changed already”. Kagami says thinking it over.

**   
  
**

**Adrien: My name's Adrien. What's yours?**

**Kagami: Kagami. (She takes Adrien's proffered hand and shakes it, then walks to her car. She looks back at Adrien.) Get ready for that decisive match!**

**Adrien: I can't wait, Kagami.**

**(Kagami nods in reply and gets in her car, which drives off. Adrien watches it go, and the camera cuts back to Marinette, who has sunk to the ground.)**

**Tikki: At least you know how much Adrien values your friendship.**

**Marinette: (slumps) I know! Great, so he likes me. But I don't want him to just like me! I mean- I do, but, you know- I want him to LIIIIIIKE me! (she hugs herself.)**

**(While Marinette is rambling, Adrien's driver pulls up and he leaves.)**

**Tikki: In that case, you might have to work on your fencing!**

**Marinette: (She laughs and points her finger at Tikki like a saber.) On your guard, Tikki! (She and Tikki pretend to fence with Marinette's finger and Tikki's whole arm and continue laughing.)**

“And that was the episode now I’m just going to let Jagged and Penny out of the room”. Luminous says going to open the door, but after taking one look inside she quickly closes it again.

“What’s wrong”? Rose asks worried as to what could be wrong.

“Let me put it simply, they’re both naked”. Is all Luminous has to say on the matter.

“Well I guess they’re a couple now, our plan worked”. Chloe says proud.

“Ya a little too well”. Alya says looking at the door.

“And That’s why I soundproof the room”. Luminous says going back to the door before opening it again just long enough to shout into it. “YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES FINISH UP AND GET DRESSED ALREADY”!

“Now while we wait for them who wants to pick the next episode”. Luminous says, pulling out her hat.

“I will”. Kagami says going to Pick the episode. “The next episode is”...

TO BE CONTINUED

**   
  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What episode. do you want next from season 2?
> 
> Also if you don't believe Zoro is that powerful, or his sense of direction is that bad then watch this video below. Note I described Zoro in this Chapter as how he looks post time skip in the story, and this Video is from pre time skip so Zoro looks a bit different then how I described him.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FKsQoVWIkk


	15. Sandboy

“A warrior by the name of Sandboy”. Kagami says kanding the card back to their host.

“Oh boy this will be interesting”. Luminous says remembering nightmare Adrien

“What’s so bad about his episode”? Alya asks Reporter mode on.

“You’ll see, but first let's wait for the Happy couple to finish up”. Luminous says, causing three different reactions from the audience. People either blushed, laughed or had no reaction at all.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 5 MINUTES LATER_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Jagged and Penny exit their sound proof room looking noticeably disheveled. Being one who’s used to being the center of attention.

“So what did we miss”? Jagged asks, sitting back down with Penny sitting much closer to him than before.

**   
  
**

“Oh you know Marinette doing something crazy to get close to Adrien again. Hawkmoth being a jerk by taking advantage of someone's emotions Again. Kagami getting Akumatizaed. A fourth wall breaker coming in who wasn’t really a 4th wall breaker. but was lost instead. Kagami battling said 4th wall, and getting beat in 30 seconds flat. Oh and Ladybug and Chat Noir deakumatizing Kagami, and saving the day once again. You know the usual”. Chloe explains summing the last episode fairly quickly.

“But we’re more interested in what happened between you two”? Alix adds in with an eyebrow wiggle, but before Jagged can say anything Penny answers for him.

“Oh the details aren’t important, but let's just say Jagged and I are a couple now, and leave it at that”. Penny says holding a hand over Jagged mouth to keep him quiet.

“Okay, well then since you missed it the next episode is called Sandboy let’s get started”. Luminous says starting the episode before someone could ask anything about their sex life.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Tikki and Marinette Dupain-Cheng are in bed. Marinette is watching memes about Cat Noir.**

**Marinette's phone: Check out the hilarious new cat memes featuring Cat Noir. They're purr-fect.**

“Wait I’m a meme”? Adrien Asks having never heard about this before.

“You have been for a while you didn’t know”? Nino asks surprised

“I normally just look up stuff about Ladybug, or normal cat memes, but this is awesome! I have been validated”. Adrien says existed

“Don’t let it go to your head kitty”. Alya chimes in

**Marinette: (laughs and notices Tikki) You're so flighty tonight, Tikki. Whatcha got your mind on?**

**Tikki: The kwami Nooroo's transmission is…**

**Marinette: (gasps) Hawk Moth's kwami?**

**Tikki: Yes. He's celebrating his thirty-five hundredth cycle today… all by himself.**

“Does that mean Nooroo is 3500 hears old”? Max says trying to do the math

“No all kwami’s are much older than that, that’s just us simplifying it for normal humans to understand”. Wayzz explains 

“I see, that’s very interesting”.

**Marinette: We will free him from Hawk Moth one of these days, I promise.**

**Tikki: There may just be a faster solution.**

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Tikki: Kwamis are able to communicate with their kind on their cycle, or birthday. But we won't get another opportunity for a long time. See? A kwami's cycle lasts several hundreds of human years.**

**Marinette: Wow! That's amazing! Then… you could find out where he is. But… how would you do that?**

“I see where this is going, and it’s a very dangerous idea. We won’t need to do this when you get back because we now know where Hawkmoth, and Nooroo are located”. Master Fu Says putting his foot down.

“Yes Master, but can we at least use this to wish him a happy birthday, in case we haven’t rescued him by then? ''. Tikki requests hopeful

“We will see”.

**   
  
**

**Tikki: The kwamis must gather in the Miracle Box at a specific time.**

**Marinette: When would that be?**

**Tikki: Tonight.**

**Marinette: Tonight?! Why didn't you tell me about this sooner, Tikki?!**

**Tikki: Because Master Fu doesn't want us kwamis to leave our owner's sides. He says we have to be able to take action immediately if someone becomes akumatized.**

**Marinette: Hmm… he's right. But surely it's no big deal, I mean… if all the other kwamis are able to meet up, then it's still gonna happen, right?**

**Tikki: Well, I'm afraid it might not work if I don't go. The more kwamis that are present, the better chance we have of succeeding!**

“Especially if Tikki and Plagg are there since they are two of the most powerful Kwami’s of them all”. Trixx adds in.

“But the Title of cutest Kwami simply has to go to my little Pollon”. Chloe says fawning over her Kwami’s cuteness… Again.

“If you say so Chloe”. Sabrina says curious as to what the other Kwami’s look like.

**   
  
**

**Marinette: But, if Master Fu doesn't approve…**

**Tikki: Wayzz, Plagg and I have an idea; well, it was mainly Plagg's idea. **

“That’s never a good sign”. Fu says rubbing his temples

“I do have Ears you know, and can hear you”. Plagg calls out offended.

**(Shows a blackboard animation describing the plan) Plagg and I would go and gather with other kwamis inside the Miracle Box. Wayzz would stand guard and he'd let us know right away if anyone becomes akumatized. (animation ends) What do you think?**

**Marinette: That's a great idea! There is no risk if Wayzz is keeping a look out.**

**Tikki: Even if we don't tell Master Fu the whole truth?**

**Marinette: If it means we're able to save Nooroo and defeat Hawk Moth, Master Fu won't be able to hold it against you.**

**Tikki: So you're okay with it? You'll let me go?**

**Marinette: Yes, I trust you Tikki.**

**Tikki: Oh, thank you, Marinette! You don't have to worry, I won't let you down. (picks up a marker) **

“Uhh what’s with the Marker Tikki”? Alya asks confused.

“It can get kinda boring at times in the miracle Box, so we kwami’s everytime we go back to the Box we bring something with us for all of the other Kwami’s to play with and enjoy”. Tikki explains to the reporter.

“Huh I never thought about it that way, good to know”.

**Sweet dreams! (Tikki leaves and Marinette switches off the lamp and goes to sleep)**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien Agreste is studying geography while Plagg is reading a magazine titled "Gentleman's Camembert".**

“Okay Plagg I have to Ask where do you find a magazine called Gentleman’s Camambert”? Luminous asks curious about this one for a while.

“Oh you know rich people they make something for everything. Adrien just found that for me one day and the rest is history”. Plagg explains while eating a piece of Chamemenbert.

“Of course”. Luminous says with a sweat drop.

**Plagg: (yawns) I am exhausted. I'm off to bed.**

**Adrien: Uh… good night Plagg!**

**(Plagg hums, pulls a sock-puppet of himself from behind the pillow, puts it in bed and leaves through the wall)**

“Plagg you could have just told me you were leaving, and why I would have understood. You didn’t need to sneak out”. Adrien says not surprised in the slightest.

“Oh sorry Adrien I sometimes forget you’re much more understanding and trusting than some of my previous holders”. Plagg says thinking it over.

“Okay as long as you understand”. Adrien says turning back to the show, while Plagg whispers to himself.

“You are also one of my most innocent and naive holders ever, and not in a good way”. Plagg says making sure Adrien didn’t hear him.

“What was that Plagg”? Adrien asks from across the room.

“Uhhh Nothing”.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel Agreste is standing behind his control panel. Nathalie Sancoeur is about to leave.**

**Nathalie: Good night, sir. (opens the door and leaves)**

**(Nooroo is behind Gabriel and looks up at him. Nooroo tries to leave but he is held back by a forcefield)**

**Gabriel: Where do you think you're going, Nooroo?**

**Nooroo: I just wanted to go out… just for a little while.**

**Gabriel: No, you know the rules. You're not allowed to be more than a few feet away from me and no communicating with anyone besides me. There are no exceptions.**

“Oh that explains why Nooroo didn’t run away, I was wondering”. Rose says sad for the Kwami.

“Don’t worry Marinette and Adrien will save him”. Juleka says trying to reassure her crush.

**Nooroo: But, Master, it's my birthday today. I thought—**

**Gabriel: You obviously haven't grasped the rules, Nooroo. We're going to have to make them even simpler. From now on you won't be able to communicate. At all.**

**Nooroo: But, Master— (magic shuts Nooroo's mouth; Nooroo tries to talk in vain)**

**Gabriel: Huh, it was a joke, Nooroo. I'm not that cruel. (snaps fingers; the magic disappears)**

“Could have had me fooled”. Alya says to Nino

“Ya not Dad of the year material right there”. Nino says in agreement.

**   
  
**

**Nooroo: (bows) Thank you, Master.**

**(Gabriel's Miraculous lights up)**

**Gabriel: (gasps) Change of plans, Nooroo.**

“Wait, he can sense negative emotions even when he’s not Hawkmoth”? Alya says surprised

“That means he’s getting stronger, I fear as how we are now we have no chance against him”. Fu explains nervously.

“Don’t worry Master we don’t have to go after Mr.Agrest right away, we can take time to train and get better”. Marinette says reassuring the old guardian.

“True, this way we do have the upper hand now knowing his plans and secret identity”. Fu says satisfied.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's window opens.**

**Hawk Moth: I feel an emotion of great intensity. So pure… (turns a butterfly into an Akuma) Fly away my little Akuma and evilize him!**

**Scene: Somewhere on a roof. Tikki is sitting on a chimney, holding the marker. Plagg approaches, holding his cheese.**

**Plagg: Hey, Sugarcube!**

**Tikki: Ugh. I've already told not to call me that. Do you ever hear me calling you "Stinky Sock"?**

**Plagg: No, but you should! That would be delightful, Sugarcube! (Tikki groans) So, what lies did you tell your owner in order to sneak out tonight?**

**Tikki: Actually, I just told her the honest truth.**

**Plagg: Oh? Maybe I should try that someday; see what it's like. (eats all of his cheese)**

“Ya that's the day Pigs fly”. Adrien says rolling his eyes.

“Does a flying Pig Kwami count”? Trixx asks with a fox-like grin.

“No”?

**Tikki: Plagg! You should've saved some for the others.**

**Plagg: True, but I was so grossed out by your kindness that it made me really hungry.**

**Tikki: (groans and sighs) I hope we can get in contact with Nooroo…**

**Plagg: So do I. (starts crying)**

**Tikki: Are you crying?**

“Plagg crying wow I never thought I would see the day”. Trixx says surprised

“I know right”. Alya says in agreement.

**   
  
**

**Plagg: (sniffles) Who me? O-of course not! Are you kidding? Come on, let's race! The last one there won't get any cheese!**

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Tikki knocks on the door. She opens the door and Plagg and her enter.**

**Plagg: Hey Wayzz! How's it goin'?**

**Wayzz: Sssshhh! You'll wake up Master! (Master Fu is snoring on the floor, with a book on his face) Psst, come on. (waits in front of the phonograph) If you manage to contact Nooroo, wish him a happy thirty-five hundred cycles for me.**

**Tikki: We sure will, Wayzz!**

**(Tikki and Plagg fly through the horn of the phonograph and then enter the Miracle Box)**

**Plagg: Hi, everybody. We're here!**

**Ziggy: (gasps) Plagg! Tikki! You came!**

**All: (cheering)**

“Oh my god they're so cute I think I’m going to die from an cuteness overload”. Rose says with a massive grin on her face

“Please don’t I don’t want to be arrested for murrder by showing you this”. Luminous jokes half serious.

**   
  
**

**Ziggy: Oh, with you here, we'll manage to get in touch with Nooroo for sure! (more cheering from all)**

**Pollen: Good day to you, noble kwamis of creation and destruction.**

**Daizzi: Oh! What did you bring?! What did you bring?!**

**Plagg: Brothers and sisters living within the walls of the Miracle Box, on this special day, I brought you some delicious cheese.**

**Daizzi: Oh, I love cheese.**

**Ziggy: Wow, that's so nice.**

**Plagg: Unfortunately, I had to sacrifice it on the way here, to feed a poor, starving kitten.**

**(Tikki glares at Plagg; the rest coos)**

“Wow are they just that Gullible”? Alya asks in disbelief

“Normally just to other Kwami’s, Humans not as much”. Trixx explains to her holder.

**   
  
**

**Ziggy: Oh, that's just so cute.**

**Daizzi: What about you, Tikki?**

**Tikki: From my owner's home, I bring you this.**

**(Every kwami rushes to the marker)**

**Daizzi: Yeah! Oh, what a jewel, what a jewel!**

**??? kwami: It's beautiful!**

**(Ziggy takes off the cap of the marker; Roaar puts one of his 'limbs' on the tip)**

**Roaar: Wait, wait! I think I've got it. It's a paintbrush!**

**(Roarr starts drawing on the floor; they're all amazed)**

**Barkk: Oh, so shiny!**

**Xuppu: Let the party begin!**

**All: Oh, yeah! Whoohoo! Yeah! (they all cheer, dance and shout)**

**Sass: It is a good thing you are here. Your owners were wise to give you permission to come.**

**Tikki: Yes, Sass. Marin— (Pink bubbles come out of her mouth)**

“What was that”? Max asks confused

“You’ll see”. Luminous says before Tikki can explain.

**   
  
**

**Sass: Your owner?**

**Plagg: Hahaha, you forgot about the magic spell! We can't say our owner's names to each other, remember?**

“Does that work when talking to other humans as well”? Alya asks just to be safe.

“Of course it would be silly for it not to work that way as well”. Wayzz says used to these sorts of questions.

**   
  
**

**Tikki: Yes. My owner is the best Ladybug I've ever served.**

**Sass: We are also very lucky that the guardian of the Miracle Box agreed to it too.**

**Plagg: Well… shall we dance, Tikki? We have to properly celebrate our friend Nooroo after all. (drags Tikki off screen)**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is lying in bed, she talks in her sleep.**

**Marinette: (in her sleep) Adrien… A house… three kids and a cat. Nah, forget the cat; a hamster.**

**(Sleeping sand falls over her)**

**Nightmare Adrien: (voice) Marinette…**

**Marinette: (gasps) What? What's going on? (sits upright) Tikki? Are you back already? (a hand grabs the end of Marinette's bed; she screams)**

“What the hell”? Is all Chloe can say seeing Adrien in Marinettes room.

“I could explain now, or I could let you figure it out for yourselfs. Which would you prefer”? Luminous Asks the audience.

“Uhh explain Now please”. Adrien says nervously.

“Okay okay, Sandboy is an Akuma that has the power to bring Nightmares to life. This is Marinette's Nightmare come to life”. Luminous explains pointing to Nightmare Adrien.

“This is going to be very very bad”. Marinette says knowing just what nightmare this is.

**Nightmare Adrien: Marinette. Do you wanna know my secret?**

**Marinette: (gasps) Adrien?**

**Nightmare Adrien: I'm in love with a girl and her name is Chloé!**

“Marinette sweetie, should we start taking you to a therapist”? Sabine asks, a bit worried.

“No mom I’m good, besides it's just a bad dream”. Marinette says turning a nice shade of red.

**(Marinette screams again; traps Adrien in her blanket and uses him as a step-up to get up on her balcony; she closes the hatch)**

**Marinette: What kind of a nightmare is this? (she looks down and sees several people running; a T-rex and a ginormous spider can also be seen chasing people.)**

“Okay spider I understand, but a T-rex? They’re extinct for Pete’s sake”. Alix says finding this kinda amusing.

“Maybe they were watching a movie”? Max suggests trying to think for a reason for that nightmare.

**   
  
**

**Sandboy: ♪** **The Sandboy just checked in! ♪**

**♪ Now nightmares can begin! ♪**

**Marinette: He must be bringing nightmares to life.**

**Nightmare Adrien: One day, Chloé and I will have a house together (pokes his head out of the hatch) and we'll have a hamster named Marinette.**

“Okay this is getting weird”. Chloe says weirded out by being a part of Marinette's nightmare.

“I know right”. Adrien says wondering what his nightmare will be.

**Marinette: (closes the hatch) Ssh!**

**Sandboy: ♪** **The Sandboy just checked in! ♪**

**♪ Now nightmares can begin! ♪**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Oh, no! I forgot! It's… I've gotta find Tikki!**

**Nightmare Adrien: Marinette. The prettiest and smartest one of all is Chloé!**

**(Marinette dodges his grabbing and jumps down her hatch. She then runs out of her room and down the stairs where Tom is rolling dough and singing.)**

**Tom: ♪ The little grain of wheat goes to bed and wakes up as some lovely bread. ♪ (Sleeping sand falls around him) Hmm?**

**Dough: Yummy! I've always dreamed of gobbling up a baker!**

“Dad why”? Is all Marinette can say.

“I have no excuse”. Tom says putting his face in his hands.

**   
  
**

**Tom: Ahhh! What kind of nightmare is this?**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is still studying. Sleeping sand falls around him. Iron bars appear in front of all doors and windows.**

**Adrien: What's going on?! Plagg! Wake up! (Adrien pulls sheets off of his bed and he sees the sock-puppet; he gasps) Plagg! No! Who turned you into a sock?**

“Adrien. Really”? Chloe says face palming.

“I have no excuse for my acting that way”. Adrien says shocked by his own behavior.

**Scene: Miracle Box world. The kwamis are still partying as the rotating floor stops rotating piece by piece.**

**Sass: My friends, the time has come. (all kwamis go to their own spot) Fellow kwamis, tonight, as you know, we have a special opportunity to create a connection with Nooroo. But we must put our voices together in order to achieve this. Kwamis, sing!**

**All: (singing)**

**Scene: Parisian streets. Marinette is running outside, people are screaming everywhere. One man is chased by garbage bins; a woman is chased by a crocodile.**

**Roger: Stop! In the name of the law. (is chased by a horde of heavily armored SWAT units.)**

“Oh Dad you just can’t catch a break”. Sabrina sighs

**Sandboy: ♪** **The Sandboy just checked in! ♪**

**♪ Now nightmares can begin! ♪**

**Nightmare Adrien: Marinette. I'm in love with Chloé!**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is running, but wherever he goes, iron bars appear in front of him, closing him in slowly.**

**Adrien: Nathalie! Father! Can anybody hear me?!**

“Adrien, maybe you’re the one who needs a therapist, about your dad, and feeling locked up in your own home”. Nino says looking over to Adrien cuddling into Marinette for comfort.

“Screw a therapist, I think first we need to call the Child services”. Alya says dead serious.

“Can we at least save arresting My father until after we defeat him. Besides I might be forced to move away from Paris if you do that”. Adrien beggs.

“Fine, but I will be compiling evidence against your da until then Adrikens”. Chloe says joining in.

“Well it’s not like you guys are giving me much of a choice”.

**Scene: Miracle Box world. The kwamis continue their singing. Plagg looks fearfully at Tikki, Tikki reciprocates with concern too.**

**Tikki: (gasps; she and Plagg fly over to Sass) We won't make it, Sass.**

**Sass: We are missing a few kwamis. We need the peafowl. We've not heard from her in such a long time, now!**

“Oh Mayura’s Kwami what’s her name”? Marinette Asks having not seen her yet.

“The peacock Kwami’s Name is Duusu, I lost her the same time I lost Nooroo”. Fu answers, still hating himself for his mistake.

**   
  
**

**Plagg: What if we brought Wayzz in?**

**Sass: We won't have another opportunity to contact Nooroo until his next birthday. Go get him!**

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Plagg and Wayzz are talking in front of the phonograph. Master Fu is still fast asleep.**

**Wayzz: (shakes head) Mm-mm. I have to stand guard.**

**Plagg: But this could be our only chance of finding Nooroo… and Hawk Moth!**

**Wayzz: (he looks at the sleeping Master Fu, then he smiles) Okay! Let's go!**

**(Scene transition: Wayzz and Plagg enter the Miracle Box world. Wayzz takes place in the circle and the singing starts again. The circle they're floating on, which was pink before, starts to become blue, starting at the outside and moving inwards. As the blue reaches the centre, a blue shockwave-ring shoots out. All ball of energy forms in the centre and shortly after, a beam of energy shoots upwards.)**

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Marinette opens the door, trying to keep quiet. She sneaks over to the phonograph and presses with her thumbs on the dragon heads. Their eyes light up and the code pad is revealed.**

**Marinette: (whispering) The code… What's the code? (whisper-yelling) Tikki! Can you hear me? Tikki?!**

“No I won’t be able to hear you from within the Miracle box” Tikki says sadly

**   
  
**

**Sandboy: ♪** **The Sandboy just checked in! ♪**

**♪ Now nightmares can begin! ♪**

**Marinette: Master, Master, wake up! (she shakes Master Fu awake)**

**Master Fu: Huh… Marinette?! (sleeping sand falls around him) Wha… what-a…**

**Marinette: Quick, Master. (she grabs his hand) Don't stay here.**

**Ghosts of The Guardians: Fu! We are the ghosts of The Order of The Guardians of The Miraculous. You caused our downfall and lost two Miraculous!**

**Master Fu: It was not my fault. I did not do it on purpose.**

“What did you do”? Alya can’t helps but asks

“I don’t wanna talk about it”.

**Ghosts of The Guardians: Yes, it was your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault.**

**Master Fu: Marinette, transform!**

**Marinette: I can't, Master. Tikki is inside the Miracle Box!**

**Nightmare Adrien: (kicks panels out of the door) I'm in love with a girl and her name is Chloé!**

**Master Fu: This is disastrous, Marinette. There's no way of communicating with the kwamis when they are in their magic world. (Marinette whimpers)**

**Scene: Adrien's room. The iron bars are still closing in on Adrien.**

**Adrien: Help me! Father!**

**(The viewer's camera is blocked off by horizontal iron bars slamming shut)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth is standing there, being creepy as usual.**

**Hawk Moth: Sandboy is turning Paris into one huge nightmare… and yet there's no sign of Ladybug or Cat Noir. What is going on?!**

**(A flash of light shoots past him; the kwamis can be heard singing)**

“No he can hear us singing while transformed”. Tikki says terrified

“What does that mean”? Alya asks with a sinking feeling.

“It means he can try and find us all”. Tikki says nervously

“That could be bad.”

**   
  
**

**Kwamis: Nooroo! Nooroo! Nooroo! Nooroo! Nooroo!**

**Hawk Moth: Argh! What is that?!**

**Scene: Miracle Box world. The kwamis continue their singing.**

**Tikki: That's not Nooroo!**

**Plagg: It's Hawk Moth! (all kwamis gasp in dismay)**

**Stompp: Keep singing! We must try to find out where he's hiding!**

**Hawk Moth: A-ha! It's me who's going to find you, little kwamis! And I will make you my slaves, just like Nooroo!**

“I hate slavery”. Plagg shouts

“Who doesn’t”? Luminous asks

**   
  
**

**(The originally white beam of energy becomes purple, starting from the top. The kwamis scream.)**

**Fluff: His will is so powerful!**

**Barkk: We must cut off all communication! Hawk Moth is trying to track us down!**

**(All kwamis spread their arms the purple beam of energy retracts; Hawk Moth groans and stumbles backwards.)**

**Wayzz: Hey, wait. The reason we can't speak to Nooroo is because he's powering Hawk Moth right now. Which means Hawk Moth's probably akumatized someone!**

**Ziggy: And since Plagg and Tikki are here with us…**

**Kaalki: Ladybug and Cat Noir aren't able to transform. (Plagg and Tikki gasp) Go and find your owners right away!**

**Scene: Above the parisian streets.**

**Hawk Moth: (to Sandboy) They're making a serious mistake. I just felt the kwamis somewhere on the right bank of the Seine. Find them! Capture them!**

**Sandboy: Yes, Hawk Moth.**

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Tikki and Plagg emerge from the phonograph to see Master Fu being chased by ghosts and Marinette using a pillow to defend herself against Nightmare Adrien.**

**Nightmare Adrien: Marinette, for your birthday, I'm going to buy you flowers—**

**Tikki: Hey! Isn't that your owner?**

**Plagg: Of course not! Flowers? Pwah! No way! The real one talks nonsense but it's never this bad.**

“Plagg”?

“Yes Adrien”?

“Was that a compliment or an insult”?

“Can it be both”?

**Nightmare Adrien: —hortensias, roses and Chloés. (Marinette shrieks)**

**Plagg: I'd better go find him. I just hope he's not living a nightmare without me around. Ooh— (sounds concerned and flies through the window)**

**Tikki: (flies over to Marinette) Marinette, it didn't work!**

**Wayzz: I'm sorry, Master, we should've warned you.**

**Master Fu: We'll talk about it later, Wayzz!**

**Marinette: Right now, we have to end this nightmare!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette in her pajamas transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: Above the parisian streets. Plagg is flying back to Adrien's mansion. Sandboy is watching from above and smirks when he sees Plagg.**

**Sandboy: Kwami in sight.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) That's Cat Noir's kwami. Capture it or follow it all the way to its owner. (Sandboy engages pursuit)**

**Sandboy: The Sandboy just checked in. Now nightmares can begin! (shoots sand out of his pillow)**

**Plagg: (dodges) I already know what my nightmare is; and you'll never get me to eat dairy-free cheese. (blows raspberry)**

“THAT’S your worst nightmare? Why am I not surprised"? Alya laughs out

**(Sandboy groans; Plagg goes into an underground metro-tunnel; Sandboy narrowly avoids getting hit by a metro)**

**Plagg: Hahaha. I'm your worst nightmare. (fades through the wall)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Argh! You failed. Ladybug and Cat Noir will be here soon! You must get me their Miraculous!**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is still struggling to get out of the iron-bar-prison he's trapped in.**

**Plagg: Adrien! Are you okay?**

**Adrien: Plagg! I'm so relieved you're not a sock, but you better have a good excuse.**

“Now I know, Plagg next time just talk to me first okay”?

“Okay”.

**Plagg: Good to see you've managed to survive your nightmare.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Quick! Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Cat Noir breaks through the bars) No time for daydreaming.**

**Scene: Parisian streets. People are still running and screaming everywhere. Cat Noir lands on a roof and watches the chaos below.**

**Cat Noir: What is this mess? (Ladybug lands behind him) M'Lady! Tonight's been a total nightmare… until you showed up. (kisses the top of her hand)**

**Ladybug: (pulls her hand back) This is no time for lullabies. We've got to stay focussed! (something explodes in the background; Ladybug points at Sandboy) Look! His cloud is shaped like a pillow! I'll bet you anything that's where his akuma is.**

“That’s different”. Nathanial says drawing Sandboy

“How”? Marc asks also taking notes

“ I’ve never seen an akumatized object used to give flight”. Nathanial explains

“True flying Akumas are a thing, but using a pillow to fly is different”.

**Cat Noir: Awesome! Then time for a pillow fight!**

**(Both Ladybug and Cat Noir attack Sandboy, Sandboy dodges both attacks.)**

**Sandboy: You won't be able to fight your worst nightmare for long. (shoots sand from his pillow, the sand explodes once it comes in contact with something solid)**

**Ladybug: He's moving around too much!**

**Cat Noir: And his evil sand is blowing everywhere.**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Ladybug is then hit by the sand; no Lucky Charm-item appears) Oh, no!**

“Marinette is your worst nightmare as ladybug about your powers not working”? Alya Asks seeing where this is going.

“Yep”

“So dude what’s your worst nightmare as Chat Noir”. Nino Asks Adrien cerious.

“You don’t wanna know”.

**Sandboy: Who's about to get a pretty magic jewel? (Ladybug whimpers)**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug!**

**(Ladybug tries to throw her yo-yo, but it has been reverted back to a normal yo-yo. She tries to jump, but can't jump higher than a normal person would be able to.)**

**Ladybug: What's happening? Aaah! (Ladybug almost falls off the roof, she manages to clamp onto the edge of the roof)**

“And your clumsiness also retunes, so much for being quick and Nimble”. Chloe says finding this funny.

**   
  
**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Good job, Sandboy. Without her powers, she won't be able to stop you from taking her Miraculous. Ladybug, your nightmare is my dream come true!**

**(Sandboy tries to grab one of Ladybug's earrings; Ladybug looses grip on the roof and falls down; Cat Noir gasps and grabs her out of mid-air before she can hit the ground; Cat Noir jumps to the ground, still holding Ladybug bridal-style)**

**Sandboy: The Sandboy just checked in! Now nightmares can begin! (sleeping sand falls around Ladybug and Cat Noir)**

**Cat Noir: Stay behind me, M'Lady.**

**Ladybug: (surprised) You still have your powers.**

**Cat Noir: Losing mine is not what I'm afraid of.**

**Ladybug: Then… what?**

**Nightmare Ladybug: (voice) ♪ Cat Noir! ♪**

**Ladybug: Huh?**

**Nightmare Ladybug: Bad kitty! I'll never love you! I've always wanted to get rid of you!**

“Wow Dude you have problems”. Nino says sweatdroping

“Though that makes me wonder what would happen if nightmare ladybug, meet nightmare Adrien”. Alya wonders allowed.

“I don’t wanna know”. Marinette says shuttering.

**   
  
**

**Ladybug: You have weird dreams too.**

**Cat Noir: My bad.**

**Nightmare Ladybug: I am gonna destroy you. Lucky Charm! (A sword appears)**

**(Nightmare Ladybug strikes with her sword; she narrowly misses Cat Noir who quickly pulls Ladybug out of the way; her sword hits the road; Ladybug and Cat Noir land on the road, in a very similar position as the one in Stormy Weather)**

“Huh deja fu”. Alix says feeling nostalgic.

**   
  
**

**Cat Noir: Oops. Sorry, M'Lady. Stay behind me, I'll protect you.**

**Nightmare Ladybug: Stay still, you mangy cat! Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. Come on.**

**(Sandboy moves in from the other side; Ladybug and Cat Noir are attacked from both sides; Cat Noir grabs Ladybug by her waist and plants his Staff in the ground, to fly upwards and avoid the incoming attacks; Cat Noir lands on the roof, carrying Ladybug bridal-style; his ring beeps)**

**Cat Noir: We need to figure out a plan. Fast!**

**Sandboy: Stay! Still! Give me your Miraculous, Ladybug! (Cat Noir runs the other way)**

**Nightmare Ladybug: So, you want to play hide and seek, kitty? Come on, kitty. (jumps up)**

**Cat Noir: Watch out, Ladybug!**

**(Nightmare Ladybug strikes, Cat Noir blocks the strike with his staff)**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug! I'm about to transform back. Any ideas?**

**Ladybug: Looking! (Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision to see. Cat Noir's suit, the tip of Nightmare Ladybug's sword, the edge of the nearby chimney and Sandboy light up) Quick! We've got to lure her over here. (pulls Cat Noir close to the chimney)**

**Cat Noir: (taunting) You don't scare me! You're just a stupid dream.**

“A stupid deam with a big ass sword”? Jagged Asks before getting a hit from his new Girlfriend.

“Jagged Language”.

“ French”.

**Nightmare Ladybug: You'll be kitty-kibble before you know it! (jumps up)**

**Ladybug: Now!**

**(Nightmare Ladybug hits the chimney behind Ladybug and Cat Noir; the tip of the sword breaks off)**

**Ladybug: Follow me!**

**Cat Noir: Anywhere, M'Lady. (Ladybug picks up the sword-tip)**

**Sandboy: Give me your Mirac— (Ladybug leaps towards him) Aaah!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, now! (Cat Noir leaps with his staff and pushes Ladybug forward; Ladybug cuts, with the sword-tip, the underside of the pillow open; sand flows out)**

**Sandboy: Whoa! Whoa! Aaah!**

**(Cat Noir catches Sandboy; out of the now empty pillow, floats an akuma)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Nooo!!!**

**Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the sword-tip into the air and the Ladybugs return everything to normal; Nightmare Ladybug is struggling to get her sword out of the chimney, and then vanishes thanks to the Ladybugs)**

“Wow I can’t believe you used the Nightmare Ladybug sword as a makeshift lucky charm”. Max says imporessed

“I can, Marinette is really impressive as ladybug”. Alix says Pumped up

**   
  
**

**Nightmare Adrien: (is walking through the streets) Marinette! (vanishes)**

**(Sandboy turns back into his civilian form)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it! (they fist-bump)**

**Ladybug: (the Cure washes over her as well; she grabs her yo-yo and touches it with one finger, it opens up) It works again. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (she catches the akuma) Gotcha! (she releases a purified, white, butterfly) Bye-bye, little butterfly. (to civilian-Sandboy) Wow, what was that all about, little friend?**

**(Sand)boy: Oh, Ladybug. I watched a movie on TV. It was kinda scary. And then I went to bed and had a really bad nightmare. I woke up and there was a black butterfly in my room a-and a weird man spoke right in my face.**

**Ladybug: Hawk Moth. He fed of the negative emotion from a nightmare.**

“I didn’t realize he could get energy from a Nightmare”. Alya says surprised.

“Ya you learn something new everyday”. Nino says in agreement.

**   
  
**

**Cat Noir: That's what happens when you let kids watch anything they want on TV. Oh… (his ring beeps) Can I leave you to take this young man back to his parents?**

**Ladybug: No problem. Right, big boy?**

**(Sand)boy: (hugs Ladybug) Yay! Awesome, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir? You don't really think I'm as evil as your nightmare, do you?**

**Cat Noir: 'Course I don't. You're the lady of my dreams. (Ladybug smiles to the spot where Cat Noir had disappeared)**

“Wow Adkins you’re so sweet it makes me get a cavity”. Chloe says pretending to gag.

“Oh you’re just jealous”. Adrien says knowingly

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Master Fu looks agitated.**

**Master Fu: Hmm.**

**Wayzz: It's all my fault, Master.**

**Marinette: No, it's mine.**

**Tikki: No, Marinette, it's my fault.**

**Plagg: Yeah. That's true. It's their faults.**

“Plagg that plan was your idea”. Tikki says looking over to her fellow Kwami.

“It’s in the past now who cares whose idea it was or wasn’t”. Plagg says nonchalantly, as Tikki just throws her limbs into the air and flies back to her holder.

**   
  
**

**Master Fu: Hmm.**

**Tikki: (to Marinette) You trusted me and I failed. I'm sorry I disappointed you.**

**Marinette: Aw, of course not, Tikki. I know you mean it well. I will always trust you, you know? (kisses Tikki on her cheek)**

**Tikki: Thank you, Marinette. (hugs Marinette's cheek)**

**Master Fu: Next time, come and talk to me.**

“Will do master”. Marinette and Tikki says together to the master Fu in the theater.

“I guess there was a lesson to be learned from this episode”. Fu says happy, but looking forward to that Akuma when it actually happens.

**   
  
**

**Plagg: (sees Marinette's and Tikki's snuggles and groans) Hmpf… (Plagg floats to Adrien (in his room)) Thank you, Adrien.**

**Adrien: Plagg! Something wrong?**

**Plagg: No… Just… Thanks for letting me do whatever I want. Almost all the time.**

**Adrien: I know what it's like to have your freedom restricted, Plagg. You don't need to pretend to be a sock.**

**Plagg: (hugs Adrien) You're the best Cat Noir I've ever had, Adrien. (lets go) But, let's not get too cheesy about it now, huh? (Adrien snickers)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Gabriel is talking with Nooroo.**

**Gabriel: I hope you liked your friends' birthday gift, Nooroo. Now I know that they're close and that there are many of them. If I manage to find them, I'll take their Miraculous. Then I'll have unlimited powers at my disposal. If I have to fight a whole army of superheroes, I'll do it. Whatever it takes, Nooroo. And Ladybug and Cat Noir won't be able to stop me ever again. (evil laugh)**

“And that was the episode, now I think it’s a good time to stop for lunch”. Luminous says stopping the episode as they all head to the dining hall for some lunch before starting the next episode.

TO BE CONTINUED

**   
  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What season 2 episode should we do next?


	16. Captain Hardrock

As everyone makes their way back to the viewing room after a hefty lunch, Luminous pulls back out her trusty hat.

“So who wants to pick out the next episode”? Luminous ask with a smile.

“Oi How about you let Fang pick an episode”. Jagged suggests from his spot next to the trusted Crocodile.

“Sure, let me just set something up first, so Fang can actually pick an episode. Since you know no opposable thumbs”. Luminous says walking out of the room real quick to set something up.

“I can’t believe she’s actually letting a Crocodile pick an episode”. Nino says in disbelief.

“But it’s very sweet she’s doing something for Fang, so he can be included as well”. Alya says impressed, but curious as to which episode it could be. After a few Minutes Luminous comes back in with a kiddie pool filled with plushies.

“Uhh what is your plan exactly”? Marinette asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Simple in this kiddie pool are a bunch of Pushies of Hawkmoth and Lila, each plushie has an episode card in it. Fang will go up to the pool and pick a dool, and Jagged will read the card from inside the plushie. But here’s a hint: the Lila dolls are episodes where a female is Akumatized, and the Hawkmoth dolls have a male who’s been akumatized”. Luminous explains as people look into the pool to see 5 Lila dolls, and 7 Hawkmoth dolls.

“How rock n Roll! Go on Fang pick an episode for me”. JAgged says, leading his pet up to the pool to pick a doll. After about a Minute of browsing the dolls Fang finally grabs a Lila doll.

“Can we do that to the Real Lila”? Someone (Chloe) Asks from the background.

“No we can’t… unfortunately. Now Jagged what episode did Fang pick”? Luminous asks seriously.

“Let’s see this episode is called Captain Hardrock. Now that sounds like my kinda Akuma”. Jagged says handing the card to Luminous and everyone takes their seats.

**Scene: Seine**

**Marinette: Oops! Sorry Mylène. My bad!**

**(Marinette picks up a box)**

**Marinette: I think this is yours, Rose.**

**(hands a microphone to Rose)**

**Rose: Thanks, Marinette! Do you realize? It's our very first concert! It's going to be awesome.**

“Concert? What concert”? Nino asks cerious

“You’ll just have to wait and see Nino. after all you wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise”. Luminous winks before pressing play.

**  
  
**

**Marinette: He's not here yet.**

**Alya: No worries girl. The gig hasn't started yet.**

**Marinette: What if he doesn't know Juleka's address? Or he got the wrong day? Or he's lost? Could you check with Nino please? You know, of course, just... casually.**

**Alya: Hey, Nino, did you hear from Adrien, by any chance?**

**Nino: He had something to do with his old man. He said he'll come right after.**

**(Marinette and Alya giggle)**

**Anarka: Captain Anarka speaking to ya'! So how's it comin' along me young pirates? Ready to celebrate the- (adjusts her glasses) Whatcha up to, there, matey?**

“Wow she really likes Pirates, doesn’t she”? Kagami is a little surprised.

“Ya that’s my Mom”. Luka says Blushing.

“See seems noble, and much Nicer than my Mother”. Kagami compliments honestly.

“Thanks”.

**Marinette: Uh, hello ma'am. I'm cleaning up for tonight! Your boat's gonna be clean as a whistle!**

**Anarka: You're cleaning (laughs). We never pick up in this house! Didn't my daughter tell you? We like the lived-in look. We have no rules on The Liberty! Out of chaos comes creation! Messiness is life.**

**Scene: Adrien's Room**

**(Adrien playing the piano)**

**(Adrien accidentally plays the wrong key)**

**Gabriel: I've heard enough. Are you sure you're practicing, Adrien?**

**Adrien: I'm just doing the same exercises over and over again. I think I could make better progress if I could just play with other musicians. After all, music's meant to be shared with other people, don't you think?**

**Gabriel: We Agrestes are soloists. We're no where group members. I suggest you rehearse your piece some more. You'll play it for me again later today.**

“Honestly Dude you are not like your dad, did you take after your mom in every way but Gender or something”? Nino asks his brother in all but blood.

“Pretty much”.

**Adrien: But father, you promised that I could attend my friends' concert.**

**Gabriel: Not after that performance you've just given, which is probably due to their influence! You need to refocus, Adrien.**

**(Adrien calls Nino)**

**Scene: Seine**

**(Nino's phone rings)**

**Nino: Wassup dude?...Wow, what happened?...Whoa, that's real rough. Good luck dude, see you tomorrow!**

**Alya: Well it's not exactly the first time his dad's kept him from hanging out with us. Actually, I'd have been super surprised if he hadn't.**

“Well you’re not wrong, after all Uncle Gabrial needs to get that stick out of his ass”. Chloe says in agreement, making people laugh.

“Damn straight”. Alix says in agreement.

“Who’s straight, because I’m pretty sure I’m Bi”. Chloe shoots back with a smirk.

“Then allow me to correct myself. Damn Bi”.

“That’s more like it”.

**Anarka: Whoa, sailor! Never place a metal object next to a compass, ya hear lass? Metal attracts the needle, just like a magnet, which is why you cant get them anywhere near each other.**

**Marinette: I know how they feel. Maybe I'm just like this statue and Adrien's my compass. Maybe we're meant to stay away from each other forever.**

“You can Never keep me away for long my Lady”. Adrien says Kissing her hand.

“Tell me something I don’t know”. Marinette flirts back pecking his cheek, when a certain cat Kwami pipes up.

“A day before we came here Adrien ordered A Ladybug Body Pillow off the internet”. Plagg shouts making the couple yurn a nice shade of red.

“Plagg why would you say that”? Adrien demands to know.

“What she said to tell her something she doesn’t know. And she didn’t know that”. Plagg says, trying to defend himself.

“Please ignore him Princess”. Adrien says turning back to Marinette to find her not moving, just staring into space. When Alya reaches over and Pokes Marinette to find her Unresponsive.

“I think Plagg broke Marinette”. Alya calls out as they resume the episode.

**  
  
**

**Alya: I think its the other way around. He's the statue and your the compass that goes crazy whenever he gets close! There'll be other chances Marinette.**

**Marinette: That's what you said last time and the time before that.**

**Rose: We're ready Captain! Uh... but Luka's missing.**

“Brother this must be the episode you come in”. Juleka says realizing what’s happening.

“Cool”.

**Anarka: Marinette, right?**

**Marinette: Yes, ma'am... uh, Captain!**

**Anarka: Since you're free from your cleaning duties, could you go and tell Luka that we're waiting for him to start rehearsals?**

**Marinette: Of course. Uh, but who's Luka? And where is he?**

**Anarka: Luka's my son, you'll find him in his cabin.**

**Scene: Below deck in Luka's cabin**

**(sees Luka)**

**Marinette: Uh!**

**(Luka looks up at her)**

**Marinette: Hey, my name's Mama uh Mamamarinette! Your mom sent me down here. The groove...uh... the group's waiting for you.**

**Luka: Hello, Mamamarinette. (chuckles) Sorry. I tend to make more sense with this.**

“Mamamarinette Huh? I think I'll make that your new nickname girl”. Alya says looking over to her bff, to find her still unresponsive.

“When will this wear off”. Nino asks cerious.

“If she’s not better by the end of the episode I’ll wake her up”. Luminous says making a plan in her head.

**  
  
**

**(picks up and starts playing guitar)**

**Luka: That's strange. It seems you have something like this in your heart.**

**(continues to play)**

**Marinette: How do you do that?**

**Luka: Music is often simpler than words.**

**(picks up guitar pick)**

**Marinette: You like Jagged Stone's music?**

**Luka: He's my favorite singer!**

“Glad you Like my Music mate you have good tastes”. Jagged says patting Luka on the back

“Thanks Mr. Stone Sir”. Luka says with a grin

“No problem, and just call me Jagged”.

**Marinette: Mine too.**

**Luka: You can have it if you like. I've got plenty.**

**Marinette: Oh! Thanks!**

**Luka: I think I'd better go join the... groove, you said?**

**Marinette: Did I really say that? Oh, no.**

**Luka: You're a funny girl, Marinette.**

**Scene: Adrien's room**

**Nadja: For this year's National Music Festival, Paris's city hall has organized numerous free concerts featuring big stars in some pretty prestigious locales! We're joined by our honorable Mayor, Andre Bourgeois. If you will, please tell us about the line-up!**

**André: Well, XY will be performing at the Place de la Concord, Laura Nightingale at the Louvre, The Philharmonic Orchestra outside City Hall, and Mr. Jagged Stone at the Eiffel Tower! And let's not forget the many concerts and gigs given by the people of Paris across the city!**

“A City wide music fesival, How Rock in roll”, Jagged says fist Bumping the air.

“That’s an event we’ll have to be on the lookout for that when we get back, so we can plan accordingly”. Penny says, taking note of this music fest.

**  
  
**

**Nadja: This is likely to be the most incredible music festival since the first one was held, right here in Paris, in 1982! I'm Nadja Chamack. Tune in here, to hear more tunes.**

**Plagg: Come on, now. Don't be so down in the dumps. Look at the bright side. Now you can enjoy all of the concerts without leaving the comfort of your own room!**

**Adrien: I just wanted to go to my friend's concert, Plagg!**

**Plagg: Then why didn't you say so? As your friend, I'm going to give you a private concert you'll never forget! Ahem! (singing off-key) Camembert! You're the cheese of my dreams! Camembert! You make life better than it seems!**

“How is it Plagg is older than recorded history but he can’t sing to save his life”? Chloe asks, covering her ears from the singing.

“That’s what we’ve been wondering since the Great wall was being built”. Pollen answers her choice.

**  
  
**

**Adrien: Thanks Plagg. Best concert ever.**

**(Adrien starts playing the piano)**

**Plagg: Aww...**

**Scene: Seine**

**Alya: Are you okay girl?**

**Marinette: Mmm-hmm.**

**Alya: I'm thinking "Marinette the Compass" has found herself a new statue.**

**Marinette: What? Luka? No way! You're being ridiculous! Pff! Sure he's cool and nice and everything... but there's only one statue that drives this compass crazy!**

**Anarka Ho, ho, sailors! Let's give them a show! Whenever your ready, Luka!**

**Mylène: You're going to need these, believe me.**

**(Hands Alya and Marinette earplugs)**

**(Luka strums guitar loudly)**

**(sirens)**

**Roger: Mrs. Anarka, are you completely out of your mind? I'm reading 160 decibels! That's 10 times the sound of a jet engine! You just can't do this. You'll have to play something else!**

**Anarka: It's the National Music Festival today Officer Roger! My crew's allowed to play whatever they want!**

“Wait is my dad going to cause another Akuma”? Sabrina asks worriedly.

“Another your father has caused one before”? Mr Damocles asks cerious.

“Mr Pigeon”. Sabrina answered, remembering that episode.

“Please that guy could get Akumatized over someone giving a Pigeon the stink eye”. Luminous says rolling her eyes,

“Wow, sounds like he needs a therapist”. Alix says surprised.

**  
  
**

**Roger: It's a music festival, not a noise festival. If you don't turn the volume down, I'll ban your concert altogether!**

**Marinette: Uh, maybe we could turn the volume down a bit Captain? Then there'd be no more problem, right?**

**Anarka: No, out of the question. I didn't name my galleon Liberty for nothing, you know! It's a matter of principle! Haven't you ever heard of freedom of speech, Roger? This is me home! I will do as I want!**

**Roger: Do you have a document stating you can moor your houseboat in this location?**

**Anarka: The Seine belongs to everyone!**

**Roger: You are not allowed to moor here without a parking permit! Which means you can't play your concert here either. Not to mention this incredibly messy deck!**

**(starts handing Anarka tickets)**

**Roger: Public visual disturbance you get a ticket! And this decoration it's too decorated! Another ticket!**

**(Anarka rips the tickets and then laughs)**

**Roger: You asked for it, One more ticket for making me use too many tickets, one more for your attitude, one because I can't sleep, one more because I'm seasick, one more because I say so.**

“Okay now that’s just an abuse of power”. Chloe says, crossing her Arms.

“Ya you would know all about that right Chloe”? Alya asks with a smirk.

“Oh shut up, that’s in the past… Mostly”.

**  
  
**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair**

**Hawk Moth: Ah, the suppression of a soul demanding liberty and freedom. A perfect target for my akuma! (charges akuma with dark energy) Fly away my little akuma and evilize her.**

**(akuma flies out into Paris)**

**Scene: Seine**

**Anarka: I refuse to give in.**

**(the akuma lands on the compass of the ship)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair**

**Hawk Moth: Captain Hardrock, I am Hawk Moth. Is the establishment censoring your right to make as much noise as you'd like? From now on they won't hear anything but your music. I'm giving you an indestructible ship and you will use it to sale around Paris and blast your music out everywhere you go as loudly as you please. In return, you will bring me the greatest of all treasures, Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous.**

**Scene: Seine**

**Anarka: A treasure in return for freedom? Ho, ho, ho then I shall be your pirate Hawk Moth.**

“I normally Love Pirates, but a Pirate Akuma no thank you”. Luminous says looking at the transformation.

“You don’t seem Like the Pirate type”. Luka says looking over their host.

“Ehh anime Pirates are different from most. So what”?

**(black and purple smoke covers the ship)**

**Marinette: Oh no!**

**Captain Hardrock: Raise the mainsail me deck hands let's get swashbuckling around here. (laughs)**

**Juleka: Mom?**

**Luka: What's going on?**

**Captain Hardrock: Your mom has weighed anchor, me lad, I'm Captain Hardrock and today Paris's timbers are about to be shivered by my cannons.**

**(looks through a telescope)**

**Captain Hardrock: Westward ho, Liberty next stop, Jagged Stone at the Eiffel Tower.**

“You come after me, and my music, and I’ll sick Fang on you”. Jagged says ready to fight.

“Jagged, don’t forget this is the future. It hasn’t happened yet”. Alya reminds the rock star.

“Right”.

**Captain Hardrock: Soon, there will only be one concert in Paris only one Music Festival. We will destroy all the others. Now, get to your instruments and rock those decibels!**

**Luka: Mom please, you can't ruin the Music Festival.**

**Marinette: You can't force people to listen to your music!**

**Ivan: No way we're playing like this!**

**Captain Hardrock: Mutiny? On my ship? Liberty, seize these scallywags and throw them down into the hold!**

**(chains wrap around the crew and they go below deck)**

**Captain Hardrock: Liberty! Fire!**

“A sentient ship.. That’s new”.Juleka says with wide eyes.

“New to you maybe”. Luminous Mumbles, thinking about the Going Merry from One piece, and the Chaos from Zack storm.

**(fires at a bridge)**

**Captain Hardrock: Nothing and no one will stop Captain Hardrock from playing her music! Fire!**

**(Fires small speakers at the Eiffel Tower)**

**Scene: Adrien's Room**

**Nadja: Paris is yet again under attack, a new villain is destroying all the music festival concerts one by one. Please take shelter as soon as possible!**

**Adrien: I may be grounded Plagg, but they're playing my song.**

**Plagg: Yeah, I know it by heart.**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**(jumps out of his window)**

**Scene: Below deck of the Liberty**

**(Tikki looks at Marinette from her purse)**

**(Marinette nods)**

**(Tikki unlocks the chains holding Marinette and Luka together)**

**Luka: Wow, how'd you do that?**

**Marinette: Uhh, I, uhm...**

**Marinette: With this.**

**(holds up guitar pick)**

“That’s a new one normaly girls use bobby pins”. Chloe says impressed.

**  
  
**

**Luka: You're amazing. A real magician Marinette.**

**Marinette: You think so? Oh, it was nothing, uh, amazing, really?**

**Alya: Excuse me, but some of us are still chained up here you know.**

**(Captain Hardrock walks downstairs laughing)**

**Alya: Marinette, she's coming.**

**Marinette: We'll come back, I promise.**

**(Marinette and Luka lock themselves in a room)**

**(Captain Hardrock breaks in)**

**Luka: Run, Marinette quick.**

**Captain Hardrock: Seize him.**

**(chains surround Luka)**

**Captain Hardrock: She won't get very far.**

**(leaves room)**

**(Marinette slides out from under the bed)**

**Tikki: Phew, that was close.**

**Marinette: Tikki, I have to save my friends.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: On the Liberty**

**(Captain Hardrock looks through telescope)**

**Captain Hardrock: New target located. Fire at XY.**

“I’m okay with that”. Jagged says with a smile, before getting hit by Penny.

“Jagged I know you don’t like XY, but learn to be civil with him at the very least”. She scolds him.

“Fine”.

**(Liberty fires)**

**Captain Hardrock: And now.**

**(looks to the right)**

**Captain Hardrock: Huh? What was that?**

**(looks left, at Cat Noir)**

**Captain Hardrock: Fire at Cat Noir.**

**(Liberty fires)**

**Captain Hardrock: Seize him.**

**(Cat Noir is caught by chains, however Ladybug breaks him free)**

**Captain Hardrock: Seize them.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir dodge the chains)**

**(sirens)**

**Roger: I command you to stop in the name of the law.**

“Please that didn’t work with Stoneheart it won’t work now” Chloe says with a hair flip.

“True”.

**Captain Hardrock: Fire, Liberty.**

**(Rogers ship is launched out of the water)**

**(Ladybug catches them with her yo-yo string)**

**Roger: Thank you Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

**Ladybug: Stay undercover, we will take care of her.**

**Captain Hardrock: Time for the treasure hunt.**

**Ladybug: I hope you've got your sea legs kitty.**

**Cat Noir: I'll be purr-fect, as long as I stay dry.**

“So if we ever fight an akuma in the rain you’ll be unable to fight”? Alya asks cerious, as Adrien shrugs.

“I don’t know I’ve never fought an Akuma in the rain before”.

**  
  
**

**Captain Hardrock: Seize them.**

**Cat Noir: Any idea where the akuma is?**

**Ladybug: It's gotta be on the ship somewhere.**

**Cat Noir: In that case a Cataclysm will settle this.**

**(raises hand)**

**(Ladybug stops him)**

**Ladybug: Wait, there are prisoners down in the hold, if you sink this boat, they might drown.**

**Captain Hardrock: Fire at Nightingale.**

**(Liberty fires)**

**Ladybug: We've gotta stop this ship.**

**Cat Noir: It's time we got this vessel anchored.**

“Just locate the akuma, it’s as easy as that”. Alya says wondering what her friends on screen are thinking.

“I say saving lives are more important, right marinette”? Adrien asks his still frozen girlfriend.

**  
  
**

**Cat Noir: Let's rip this off!**

**(attempts to rip the sails apart)**

**Cat Noir: It's no good.**

**(Ladybug tries to turn the wheel)**

**Ladybug: It's blocked.**

**Captain Hardrock: (laughs) Liberty answers only to me, seize the-. (Cat Noir attacks)**

**(Ladybug sneaks away below deck)**

**Scene: Below deck of the Liberty**

**Alya: Ladybug.**

**(Ladybug breaks all of the chains with her yo-yo)**

**Luka: Ladybug, is Marinette okay?**

**Ladybug: She's safe, she's the one who alerted me.**

**Luka: That girls unbelievably brave.**

“I’m sure if Marinette wasn’t frozen she would be saying thank you right now”. Alya says looking over to her frozen friend.

“Or stutter”. Luka adds

“Right”.

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a chain appears) Huh? Another chain? Some pliers would've come in more handy. Don't worry guys, I'll find a way to get you out.**

**Scene: On the Liberty**

**Captain Hardrock: Seize him.**

**(Chains tie Cat Noir to the crow's nest)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair**

**Hawk Moth: Well done Captain Hardrock.**

“You don’t have my Miraculous yet”.

“Dude the key word in the sentence is yet”.

**  
  
**

**Scene: On the Liberty**

**Captain Hardrock: My treasure will be your Miraculous kitty cat.**

**(Ladybug pulls Captain Hardrock to the deck)**

**Captain Hardrock: Don't be an impatient scurvy Ladybug, you're next in line.**

**(Roger is following on a pedal boat)**

**Roger: I command you to stop your acts of piracy in the name of the law.**

**Captain Hardrock: Him again? Fire!**

**(Roger lands in a tree)**

**Captain Hardrock: En garde.**

**(Turns to where Ladybug was)**

**Captain Hardrock: Huh? Where did you go? If you refuse to give me your Miraculous, my next target will be Major Bourgeois and his land lover-in Orchestra. Liberty, next stop City Hall.**

**(Liberty fires at a bridge)**

**Cat Noir: Thanks my lady, any longer and I would've been fish food.**

**Ladybug: We've got a problem Cat Noir. I couldn't free the prisoners, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with this.**

**Cat Noir: It's probably just trying to tell you that you're chained to me, forever.**

“Wow that was bad Adrikins”. Chloe groans

“Hey”!

**(Ladybug looks around and sees Liberty's wheel and the edge of the Seine)**

**Ladybug: You're pulling my chain Cat Noir. It's time to take the ship, follow me.**

**Cat Noir: Aye aye Captain Ladybug.**

**Captain Hardrock: Aha, there y'are again, the time has come to send you to the bottom once and for all.**

**(Chains fire at Ladybug and Cat Noir, Captain Hardrock rides one)**

**(The duo jump on the chains, holding one end of the lucky charm chain each and use it to chain Captain Hardrock to the wheel)**

**Captain Hardrock: Noooo- Get away from the compass.**

**(Liberty steers right)**

**(Roger is following on an inflatable ducky, rowing with a paddle)**

**Roger: For the last time, stop your boat in the name of the law.**

**(The boat lands on grass, barely missing a couple eating ice-cream)**

**Ladybug: Do it Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (touches the Liberty)**

**(Liberty disolves, the akuma emerges)**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doings for you, little akuma. Time to be de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly.**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound It!**

“Pound it”? Adrien says holding his hand out to Marinette.

“Here let me help”. Alya says maneuvering Marinette's hand into a fist and bumps it with Adriens.

**  
  
**

**Anarka: What happened?**

**Cat Noir: Oh not much, you just had a bout of... Seasickness. (Miraculous beeps) Time to raise the sails my lady. (Jumps away)**

**Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous light fixes all of the damage caused)**

**Ladybug: Enjoy your gig, bug out. (Jumps away)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair**

**Hawk Moth: For the sake of Neptune, Captain Hardrock didn't manage to seize your Miraculous. But one of these days Ladybug and Cat Noir, your treasure will be mine.**

**(Laughs as the window closes)**

**Scene: Adrien's Room**

**Adrien: Would you like to play this piece with me father, as a duet.**

**Gabriel: I... I don't think-**

**Adrien: Please father, if I'm not allowed to go to my friends concert, at least grant me this.**

**(Gabriel walks over and sits next to Adrien)**

**(the two begin playing)**

“Wow that’s actually kinda sweet, I Didn’t know your old man had it in him”. Nino says surprised.

“My dad isn’t all bad”. Adrien says with a soft smile.

“But he’s still a jerk 99% of the time”. Alya adds in.

**Scene: On the Liberty, Adrien and Gabriel can be heard playing in the background.**

**(Roger is checking the volume of the bands instruments)**

**Scene: Adrien's Room**

**Gabriel: You can go to your friends concert if that's what you really want.**

**Adrien: Thank you father. (he hugs Gabriel)**

**Scene: On the Liberty**

**Roger: It's still a bit loud by my standards and a couple decibels over the legal limit... But I'll let it slide on this occasion, after all it's the music festival.**

**Anarka: Thanks Roger.**

**Roger: Have a good gig. (Walks off)**

**(Adrien walks on)**

“Wow I can’t believe your dad let you come”. Max says surprised.

“You know what. Me too”.

**Adrien: Hi everyone.**

**Marinette: Watch where you're walking, the-- (stutters)**

**(Adrien trips over something)**

**(a case falls over)**

**Nino: Adrien are you okay buddy?**

**Adrien: Nah it's all good, I- (Opens a piano case) Whoa, an original ZX20.4, I love the sound of this instrument.**

**Anarka: Aww, that old thing, no one knows how to play it.**

**Adrien: I know how to play it.**

**Luka: Great, welcome to the band Adrien.**

**Adrien: Thanks, uhh.**

**Luka: Luka.**

**Adrien: Thanks Luka.**

**Alya:(To Marinette): Is the compass going crazy?**

**Anarka: You know matey, sometimes disorder can be a good thing, if this keyboard hadn't been lying around, we wouldn't have gained us a keyboard player.**

**Scene: The Liberty, later that night**

**Rose: Evening everyone, our name is Kitty Section. One, two, three.**

**(The band starts playing)**

**Rose: (singing in a deeper voice) I love unicorns, I love unicorns, and cute little fluffy cats.**

**(Luka and Adrien look at each other while they are playing a musical instrument)**

“And that was the episode”. Luminous says stopping the episode

**  
  
**

“Great, can we revive Marinette now”? Alya asks looking at her bff.

“Sure”. Luminous says, grabbing a piece of Plaggs cheese and waving it under Marinette's nose, knocking her out of shock.

“What happened? Did we beat the Akuma? Did Adrien really buy a Ladybug Body Pillow”? Marinette starts asking questions as she comes to.

“In order to become frozen for the rest of the episode, yes you beat the akuma, and yes Adrien bought a body pillow”. Alya starts answering the questions

“Wow. so what’s the next episode”? Marinette asks, wondering if the next episode has already been picked.

“We haven’t Picked one yet, would you Like to do the honors Marinette ''? Luminous asks, holding out her hat.

“Sure”. Mari says reaching to grab a Card. The next episode is despair bear”.

TO BE CONTINUED

**  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell I already Picked the next episode.


	17. despair bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been busy moving my stories onto fanfiction.net

“despair bear huh, do you think it’ll be another Akuma like Animan”? Alya asks, trying to figure out what this Akuma’s power could be.

“Maybe, who knows maybe we saw this Akuma during the season finally”. Marinette says thinking about all the new akuma’s they saw during the two parter.

“But don’t forget not everyone got re-akumatized during that episode, like Alya’s sisters. Ah sorry Alya”. Adrien says wincing, remembering the girl's anger at her sisters getting akumatized.

“No problem Adrien it wasn’t you who Akumatized my sisters, it was your creep of a father”. Alya says brushing it off. When Nino finally speaks up.

“I think I saw a bear Akuma during the season finale”. He says remembering one akuma in particular.

“Oh way there was that teddy bear akuma remember”. Rose chimes in as everyone starts to try to remember seeing a teddy bear Akuma.

“Okay now that everyone’s finished talking let’s get this episode started”. Luminous says as everyone settles in their seats ready to start the episode.

**   
  
**

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Tom Dupain is teaching Marinette and her class how to make pastries.**

**Tom: I'll let you in on a little secret. I always add cream to the chocolate to make the ganache extra velvety. Then I let infuse for one minute.**

**Alya: (Whispers to Marinette.) I love it when your dad comes to class and gives us pastry lessons!**

“Thank you Alya, I love coming to teach you all how to bake”. Tom says he is glad his cooking classes are appreciated.

“I love your classes too, after all I actually get to eat something outside of my diet father sets for me”. Adrien says not ashamed at all to admit it.

“No problem at all Adrien, just drop by the bakery any time you like and we’ll feed you till you burst”. Tom says patting Adrien on the back.

“Thank you”.

**Marinette: (Chuckles) So does he!**

**Chloé: Urgh! Do they seriously think I'm going to get my hands dirty, cooking like some maid? If I want a croissant, I'd just make my butler get it for me.**

**Rose: He's not making croissants, Chloé. Those are macarons!**

**Tom: It's all done with a flick of the wrist. But you mustn't go too fast or you might splash yourself!**

A couple of people take notice of Luminous taking notes as Tom is talking on screen. “Hey Luminous what are you doing”? Luka asks cerious.

“Oh I’m a baking Major outside of being a Kaitou, so I’m just taking notes on how to make Macarons, since they’re something I haven’t tried to make yet”. Luminous explains before starting the episode back up.

**Chloé: And soil my Chenal pants? Who's he kidding?**

**Tom: Look at this lovely emulsion.**

**(Everyone is surprised.)**

**Rose: It's beautiful!**

**(Marinette watches Chloé as she dials someone on her phone and starts whispering.)**

“Uh oh what are you up to new Chloe”? Alix asks, turning to the blond.

“Knowing me nothing good”. Chloe answers with a shrug

**Tom: Now we need to chill it for half an hour. Marinette?**

**Marinette: (Marinette gasps as her dad calls her name.) Yes, dad?**

**Tom: Could you put this in the school cafeteria fridge for me, please? In the meantime, I'm going to show your friends how to whip up egg whites!**

**Marinette: of course!**

**(Marinette starts walking out the classroom whilst Tikki pops up.)**

**Tikki: Mmm, can I get a taste?**

**Marinette: Not yet, Tikki. Control that sweet tooth of yours.**

“At least Tikki can control her hunger”. Adrien mumbles looking over to his Kwami, literally swimming in cheese.

“Huh you say something kid”? Plagg asks having missed the previous comment.

“Nothing Plagg”.

**   
  
**

**(Tikki giggles but gasps after heating an alarm going off.)**

**Marinette: Hide, Tikki!**

**Miss Bustier: Quietly, students. Single file line, please. Just keep moving.**

**(The students in the school all leave consecutively and Chloé glares at Marinette.)**

**Student: Excuse me.**

**Tom: I hope it's only a fire drill.**

**(Marinette groans.)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Mr. Damocles is explaining the false situation to the students.**

**Mr. Damocles: So, some smart aleck had the bright idea of calling the fire department. (the students gasp shocked) Somebody amongst us thought it would be funny to waste the fire captain's valuable time.**

“Seriously, you called the fire department? How low could you get Chloe”? Alix asks annoyed with on screen Chloe.

“Hey I’m not completely like that anymore”. Chloe defends herself, putting her hands up in surrender.

“Completely”? Kagami asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey I gotta mess with Lila, and Hawkmoth anyway I can, so let me have my fun”. Chloe says making Alya, and Alix nod in agreement.

“Darn right sister”. Alix says in agreement.

**Fireman: Yes, in fact, if you wouldn't mind I...**

**Mr. Damocles Hold on! I want the guilty party to apologize to you.**

**Marinette: (whispers to Alya.) I'm sure it was Chloé. I saw her on her phone right before the alarm went off!**

**Alya: You seeing her make a phone call isn't solid proof.**

**(Marinette sighs.)**

**Chloé: Mr. Damocles, sir?**

**Mr. Damocles: Yes, Miss Bourgeois?**

**Chloé: I saw a student leaving the classroom right before the alarm went off. It must have been her.**

**Mr. Damocles Really? Who was it?**

**Chloé: Let's see if she'll come clean. What do you say, Marinette Dupain-Cheng? (the students gasp in shock)**

**Mr. Damocles: Marinette, do you have something to tell the firefighter captain?**

**Adrien: Urgh, wait. Excuse me, sir! (Marinette pants) It couldn't possibly be Marinette. Why would she disrupt her own father's cooking class?**

“Wow common sense, I never thought I would see it in this show again”. Pin says sarcastically.

“Thank you Pin, you understand my pain”. Max says to the familiar happy someone who agrees with him, that this show doesn’t use common sense much.

“Trust me Max, this is the pain of every Miraculous fan”. Luminous adds before starting the episode back up.

**   
  
**

**Alya: And I know for a fact that Marinette didn't even have her phone on her when she went out of the classroom.**

**Fireman: Mr. Damocles, I must be heading out.**

**Mr. Damocles: Just one more second. We're very close to discovering the truth.**

**(The fireman sighs.)**

“Stop trying to paint a villain out of every situation. Sometimes you just need to let things slide like water off a duck's back, and just let people move on with their lives”. Luminous says glaring at the princable

**   
  
**

“But but”. Mr Damocles stutters trying to find an excuse.

“Can’t you see you’re just inconveniencing the fire chief, when he has a job to get back to”? Alya asks with a glare.

“Sorry but this hasn’t happened yet so, let’s just let bygones be bygones”. He says ending the conversation.

**   
  
**

**Chloé: Oh well, we all know it can't be me!**

**Marinette: I'm not gonna let her get away with this. I've gotta tell...**

**Adrien: Hang on, Marinette. We don't know for sure it was her. (He whispered to her ear)**

“Normally, I’ll just say you’re being too nice Adrien, but you are right in this case”. Kagami says glaring at the show.

**Alya: He's right. Let's not stoop to her level.**

**(Chloé snickers.)**

**Fireman: I really have to leave now. Just call me if you find out who the prankster is. [turns to leave, but Mr Damocles stops him]**

**Mr. Damocles: Fine. Since no one is owning up, the whole school will be punished. (The fireman and the students sigh in disappointment.)**

“That’s an abuse of power Sir”. Alix says glaring at Mr. Damocles, who flinched under pressure.

“Sorry”.

**Chloé: What?! I'm not so sure my father will react kindly to me being punished without any proof! [gets out her phone, preparing to call her dad]**

**Mr. Damocles: Oh, no! Please, don't disrupt the busy mayor. (Coughs) The whole school is punished except for Miss Bourgeois! (The students are chatting amongst themselves.)**

**Chloé: That's more like it.**

**Mr. Damocles: Now you know how we deal with anyone who misuses the fire department's time.**

**Fireman: Okay, great! Bye! (The fireman leaves whilst the students and Mr Damocles leave apart from Chloé and Sabrina who stay still.)**

**Alya: Do you see what just went down?**

**Marinette: I know. Adrien just talked in my ear!**

“Ugh fangirl Marinette, so glad we don’t have to put up with that anymore”. Alix groans, as mari blushes

“ I know I know, I’m a hot mess”.

**Alya: Seriously, Marinette?**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. The students are working on their inclined task.**

**Chloé: (To Rose) Can't you see I'm trying to relax here? Go sweep somewhere else, Cinderella. (Rose whimpers and walks away and Adrien sees that Chloé made Rose cry while he was wiping the windows with a rag.)**

“Hey look at the bright side Rose, Cinderella always get’s her prince in the end”. Alix says cheering rose up, as she looks over to a certain shy friend of hers.

“Or her princess”. Rose says to herself, as she starts to feel better.

**(Adrien grunts and scolds Chloé by walking to her.)**

**Chloé: Adrikins!**

**(Marinette stares from a distance and grunts.)**

**Chloé: Of course it was me who called the fire department. So what?**

**Adrien: And it doesn't bother you that everyone's being punished because of you?**

**Chloé: No. Why would it? They all seem to enjoy getting dirty making cookies. How's it any different than getting dirty, cleaning floors? They should be thanking me if anything.**

“Because you get to eat the cookies you make, there's a prize after finishing cleaning, other than a clean room”. Mylene says while eating a cookie

**Adrien: (sighs) Chloé. How long have you and I been friends?**

**Chloé: Since we were adorable little tots, Adrikins. (Pouts)**

**Adrien: Well, I'm sorry Chloé, but I can't be friends with someone who treats other people like this. You've gotta be nice to people.**

“Wow I never thought you would say something like that to Chloe Dude”. Nino says surprised.

“I guess being Chat Noir has been a good influence on me”. Adiren admits rubbing the back of his head.

**   
  
**

**Chloé: N-nice?**

**Adrien: Yes, nice. It's not that hard.**

“Oh I can think of a few people who can disagree with that”. Luminous mumbles to herself

**(Adrien walks away while Chloé thinks about the situation adequately)**

**Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé is in her room thinking about what Adrien had told her.**

**Jean: Mademoiselle does not look very happy, today. (lifts up a plate of luxury chocolates and offers them to Chloé.)**

**Chloé: (Grabs the chocolates all at once and eats them, concurrently, and then weeps) Adrien says I have to be nice to everyone or he won't be my friend anymore! How can he do this to me, Jean-Michel?**

**Jean: Uh, my name is... hm, never mind. Ah, perhaps Mademoiselle can see comfort with Mr. Cuddly?**

**(Chloé is delighted and grabs Mr. Cuddly, her teddy bear, and hugs it)**

“Wow Chloe I never took you for the type to have a teddy bear”. Mylene says surprised

“And what’s wrong with having a teddy bear”? Chloe demands to know.

“Nothing at all, I always just saw you as the shop away from your troubles”. Mylene says calming down the blond.

“Oh okay”.

**Jean: If you would allow it, Mademoiselle, I could help you keep your friendship with Adrien.**

**Chloé: W-why would you do a thing like that, Jean-Jacques?**

**Jean: Because that's what being nice is all about, Mademoiselle.**

**(Chloé gasps)**

**Jean: I'm sure Mademoiselle can remember when she was a little girl when Mr. Cuddly was always nice to Mademoiselle when she was sad. Mr. Cuddly can teach you how to be kind to others!**

**Chloé: (Chloé starts having flashbacks when Mr. Cuddly used to comfort her as a child, one of which is with her mother.) I remember, Jean-Luc. Adrien's going to see just how nice I can be.**

**(Jean sighs in relief)**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Alya takes pictures of Rose, Juleka and Mylène who are modeling Marinette's hat designs.**

**Marinette: And these are jewels I designed that you can customize yourselves.**

**Rose: Oooh. They are so cute.**

“Wow those are hot Marinette, I can’t wait for you to make them”. Alya says admiring the hats

“You’ll just have to wait until they ready Alya”. Marinette says looking at her sketchbook that already has ideas for these hats in it.

**   
  
**

**Alya: Hold on, nobody moves. (Alya takes a picture of Rose who is wearing a necklace designed by Marinette.) This one would make an awesome homepage image for your future blog. Wouldn't it? (A notice of a message from Chloe appears on her phone)... Chloé?**

**Marinette: What does that bratty snob want?**

**Alya: Chloé's inviting me to a party.**

**Rose: Huh, me too!**

**Juleka: Me too.**

**Mylène: Me too.**

**Rose: That's so nice of Chloé!**

**Marinette: Chloé and nice in the same sentence? Can't be her!**

“Wow I know I used to be mean, but to get that reaction out of you, I’m not sure if I should be flattered or not”. Chloe says with a flip of her hair.

“Don’t worry my Queen you’ll be the inacel of nicest when we get back”. Pollen says cuddling with her.

“I’m not sure about all that Pollen , but I’ll definitely be a new Chloe when we get back”. Chloe says, hugging her Kwami.

**   
  
**

**Mylène: Maybe somebody hacked her phone then?**

**Marinette: (pulls out her phone) I haven't received a text.**

**Alya: Then that means it must be from Chloé! (The girls laugh)**

**Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé is skeptical about sending an invitation to Marinette.**

**Chloé: Urgh. The baker girl as well?**

**Jean: It's what Mr. Cuddly would do... yes.**

**(Chloé sighs but sends an invite to Marinette.)**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette receives an invitation to Chloé's party.**

**Marinette: Huh? (Screams in shock.) Ewww, She invited me!**

This caused everyone to laugh

**   
  
**

**Rose: Awesome! This will be so much fun!**

**Marinette: Wait! You're actually going to go?**

**Mylène: She probably wants to say sorry for this morning. Maybe she's nice. Very, very, deep down.**

**Marinette: Chloé? No, she's the exact opposite of nice. Whatever, you guys can go but don't count me in.**

**Alya: It's Nino. He's going to the party with Adrien.**

“Babe you said the magic word”. Nino says with a knowing look.

“And it’s not spot on”. Wayzz adds in.

**Marinette: (Screams in shock.) O-okay, yes, you guys are right. We should totally give Chloé one more chance.**

**(Alya sighs and Marinette giggles.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's window screen opens.**

**Hawk Moth: A party being thrown by the most spiteful girl in all of Paris? Such a fertile breeding ground for negative emotions! (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, finding a victim to evilize should be a piece of Cake!**

“Dude how did your old man know about the party”? Nino asks surprised

“I most likely asked Natalie for permission to go, and she most likely told her father”. Adrien says thinking of most likely happened

“Oh ya Dude that makes sense”.

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé is hosting a party.**

**(The guests are all cheering.)**

**Jean: Mademoiselle should go downstairs and greet her guests in a welcoming manner with a hug and a kiss.**

**Chloé: Uh, you're kidding, Jean-Claude. You really expect me to let their cheeks touch mine?**

**Jean: Well, that's what Mr. Cuddly would do.**

**(Chloé exhales.)**

**Jean: This way, you will prove to your good friend, Adrien that you really are nice.**

**Marinette: This whole party thing is way weird.**

**Adrien: Well, I've known Chloé for a long time. She can be really cool, sometimes.**

**Chloé: (leaps onto Adrien behind his back.) Adrikins! (greets Adrien by kissing him on the cheeks.) What do you think of me hosting this party? Really nice of me, right?**

“And other times I can be a parasite”. Chloe sighs looking at her latch onto Adrien

**Adrien: It's awesome, Chloé!**

**(Marinette grunts.)**

**Rose: (To Chloé.) Hey there? (Greets Chloé by kissing her on the cheeks.)**

**Kim (To Chloé.) Hey Chloé? (Also kisses her on the cheeks.)**

**Max (To Chloé.) Thanks for the invite, Chloé. (Max kisses her on the cheeks too.)**

**(Marinette and Chloé gasp as they unexpectedly encounter each other whilst Jean waves Mr. Cuddly to Chloé and Marinette looks at Adrien. They both kiss each other on the cheeks, and everyone gasps in shock and they both grunt and spit.)**

**Alya: (chuckles) I should have got you guys on video!**

**Marinette: (mumbles) Don't rub it in.**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Nino is controlling the DJ and everyone is enjoying themselves.**

**Chloé: I did it. Adrien seems happy. Are we done now?**

**Jean: If I may be so bold, in order to reaffirm Adrien of her kindness, Mademoiselle might go and check that her guests are having a good time.**

“That is common courtesy for anyone who’s hosting a party”. Kagami says remembering what her mother taught her about social edicate.

“Right”.

**Chloé: And why would I do that, Jean-Marc?**

**Jean: Because that's what Mr. Cuddly would do!**

**Chloé: (she shoves Mr. Cuddly out of sight, making sure no one saw) Alright! Fine, I get it. (grunts and walks off.)**

**(Chloé walks up to Nathaniel only to hear him scream out of shock after she slams her hands on the counter behind him.)**

**Chloé: (Shouts) Having a good time?**

“Wow Chloe I didn’t know you could be so so”. Alya starts talking but is unable to find the words.

“Like a bull in a china shop”. Alix finishes for her.

“That’s it”.

“Gee thanks”. Chloe says sarcastically

**Mylène: Wooh! All this dancing made me thirsty. Do you know where the Ice cubes are?**

**Chloé: How should I know? I'm not your servant. Go and find them yourself and if you're so hot, why don't you take off your fake sheepskin sweater? Throw it in the trash where it belongs.**

**(Mylène gasps.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair.) I knew I wouldn't have to wait very long.**

**(Akuma flies close to Mylène.)**

**Jean: Ahem!**

**Chloé: (Looks at Jean and Adrien and chuckles nervously while she pats Mylene's head.) I'm totally joking. I love mutton. I'll get you those ice cubes. (She is going to bring for Mylene's cup)**

“Love Muffin”?

**(Mylène and Adrien sigh in relief whilst the Akuma flies off away from her.)**

**Hawk Moth: What are you doing, Miss Bourgeois? Where's that natural cruelty I'm counting on?**

**Marinette: This BFF act she's doing is just one big charade. She's just doing it to please Adrien.**

**Alya: Ahem. How funny. That reminds me of a girl who didn't want to go to a party until she heard she heard Adrien would be there.**

“Even those who are enemies can have something in common”. Luminous says looking at the two.

“Really then what do I have in common with Hawkmoth”? Marinette asks cerious

“You’ll do anything for the ones you care about most”. Luminous says confusing a few people especially Adrien.

“Luminous what are you talking about”? Adrien asks confused as to what she’s referring to.

“You’ll see”.

**Marinette: Please don't compare me to Chloé. (Alya giggles.)**

**(Chloé dumps the Ice cubes to Mylène's glass in an impertinent manner and Mylène and Nathaniel gasp. The next scene consists of Kim requesting Nino to play slow dancing music.)**

**Kim: Chloé, how about a dance with an awesome guy?**

**Chloé: I'd love it, where is he?**

**(Kim sighs whilst the akuma flies close to him. Jean, once again, waves her teddy bear to her.)**

**Chloé: Oh, here is, right in front of me.**

**(Kim sighs in relief. As Akuma flies away from him, Hawk Moth grunts from disappointment. In the next scene, Chloé is dancing with Kim and waves at Adrien and he is proud of her for being kind and he gave her a thumbs up and a wink.)**

**Alya: Go over and ask him, girl.**

**Marinette: Uh, what? Adrien? No, you're crazy. (Alya shoves Marinette towards Adrien. They both gasp after Marinette accidentally bumps into Adrien)**

**Adrien: Hey, Marinette. Wanna dance?**

**Marinette: (Stutters) I.. Uh.**

**(Adrien grabs Marinette's wrist and takes her to the dance floor. Marinette and Adrien start slow dancing with each other around the room.)**

“Aww it’s about damn time you ask her to dance”. Kim says happy Adrien finally asked her to dance.

**   
  
**

**Chloé: What... I am speechless!**

**Kim: Thanks. You're a pretty good dancer, yourself.**

**(Chloé grunts. Jean continues waving Chloé's teddy bear at her.)**

**Adrien: See? Chloé's on her best behavior, tonight.**

**(Alya interrupts as she puts Marinette's hands on top of Adrien's shoulders and puts his hands on her waist and then continues slow dancing with Nino. However, they both remain dancing with each other. Marinette blushes while she and Adrien are dancing. Chloe pushed Kim aside and she walks angrily to Marinette and Adrien but Jean pops up between them and Chloé)**

**Chloé: I'm not letting her dance with Adrien under my roof.**

**Kim: Hey? This song's not over yet.**

**Jean: If I re-say, Mademoiselle, or to...**

**Chloé: Move, Jean-Jacques!**

**Jean: (Pulls out Mr. Cuddly and speaks with a squeaky voice and Marinette, Adrien and everyone else sees Chloé's teddy bear.) Oh, please Chloé, dear. You've been such a good little girl. Mr. Cuddly is so very proud... (Chloé tries to hide her teddy bear from anyone noticing.)**

**Kim: Is that your teddy bear, Chloé? (Everyone starts laughing at Chloé's teddy bear.)**

“Oh sorry Chloe”. Kim says wincing at his harshness.

“I guess I got what I deserve”. Chloe admits with a sigh

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé starts yelling at Jean in the kitchen.**

**Chloé: I've had it with your stupid teddy bear, your stupid advice, and you, Jean, whatever your stupid name is!**

**Jean: But, Mademoiselle, I was only trying to help.**

**Chloé: There's no more Mademoiselle, no more help, no more anything! You are FIRED! Now get out! (Chloé stomps out of the kitchen.)**

**Hawk Moth: Ah, I knew I wouldn't be disappointed.**

**(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Chloe's teddy bear, which Jean is holding. Jean looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)**

**Hawk Moth: Hello, Despair Bear. I am Hawk Moth. You've always been such a good influence on Chloé, but now, you get to be a bad influence for everyone, and a very evil one at that.**

**Jean: With great pleasure, sir!**

**(Jean is transformed into Despair Bear by the Akuma, who now is a bear controlling supervillain.)**

**Despair Bear: You've been very naughty, Chloékins. And Despair Bear is not proud of you. The time has come to make you pay!**

“He’s so small”. Kagami says looking at the teddy bear Akuma

“Size isn’t everything”. Kim says, looking at Akuma ready to see a fight.

“Are you implying something Kim”. Pin says with a large grin, making Kim blush.

“N-N-NO WHAT ARE YOU EVEN THINKING PIN”?!?! Kim shouts in embarrassment

“Oh I think you know”. Pin says before chuckling like a mad squirrel.

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Everyone is dancing. Despair Bear leaves the kitchen and starts searching for a victim to taunt Chloé. He then finds Sabrina and attaches himself on to her leg, making Sabrina mind controlled by him.**

**Sabrina: (gasps) Come here, Chloé.**

**Chloé: Sabrina? What's gotten into you?**

**Sabrina: Let me brush your hair. I promise I won't hurt you.**

“Okay that’s creepy”. Chloe says looking creeped out.

“Sorry Chloe”. Sabrina says embarrassed she got controlled

“It’s not your fault”.

**Chloé: Ahh! Somebody stop her! (Sabrina starts chasing Chloé and they run in between Marinette and Adrien. Chloé then finds Kim and hides behind him.)**

**Kim: If you touch one hair on Chloé's head, you'll have to answer to me.**

**Despair Bear: Oh, what a gentleman. Despair Bear praises a knight in shining armor. (attaches himself on to Kim's leg, making him mind-controlled and Adrien and Marinette see this)**

**Marinette: Uh, I think I had too much orange juice. I gotta go. See ya.**

**Adrien: No problem. I have something to do, anyway. See ya. (Marinette and Adrien both leave discreetly.)**

**Sabrina: Chloé?**

**Chloé: Don't you come near me.**

**Sabrina: Why? What's going on?**

**Chloé: Kim, do something.**

**Kim: Would you like to dance, Chloé? (Chloé screams.)**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette runs to a staircase and Tikki pops up.**

**Marinette: I... I've gotta transform, Tikki. Too bad I had to stop dancing with Adrien. It felt like I was dancing on a little cloud. I'm out of body experience. It was like...**

**Tikki: Marinette, focus. (People are screaming in the background.)**

**Marinette: Okay, back down to Earth.**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Kim is twirling Chloé around the room.**

**Chloé: (Grunts) Let go, you evil derp. You're messing up my hair!**

**Despair Bear: I hope you're having fun, Chloékins! (Chloé continues grunting and yelling.)**

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo and ties it around Chloé's leg and pulls her down onto a ball pit.)'**

**Chloé: (Spits out a ball out of her mouth.) About time! What took you so long?**

“Only Chloe would complain about being saved”. Alya groans

**   
  
**

**(Kim chases Chloé but Cat Noir uses his baton and Kim trips over it and falls into the ball pit.)**

**Cat Noir: That's a very slippery dance floor!**

**(Ladybug grunts, and uses her yo-yo to capture Despair Bear. People are screaming with fear.)**

**Person:' Look out!**

**Ladybug: Move aside. All of you!**

**Cat Noir: Look out! (Pulls Ladybug to the floor.)**

**(Mind-controlled Max is about to throw a chair on Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**

**Max: How about a little game...**

**Despair Bear: Of flying chairs?**

“Isn't it supposed to be musical Charis”? Kagami asks Luka

“I don’t think that matters in this case”.

**(Ladybug ties her yo-yo around Max's leg as soon as Despair Bear leaves from his leg. Alya, who is now mind-controlled then approaches Ladybug and tries to attack her but Ladybug swiftly gets out of Alya's arms.)**

**Alya: Huh? Ladybug... What happened?**

**(Mind-controlled Ivan is about to throw a coffee table on Ladybug and Cat Noir but Cat Noir stops him before he could do so.)**

**Ivan: (Grunts) Huh, Cat Noir?**

**Cat Noir: Huh? Where'd he go?**

**(Ladybug is looking around the room and everyone gasps. Mind-controlled Cat Noir then grabs Ladybug's hand.)**

**Ladybug: Uh, what are you doing? (Gasps) Oh no!**

**Hawk Moth: Despair Bear, if you want to continue playing this game, give me Ladybug's Miraculous!**

**Despair Bear: Oh, pretty earrings.**

**(Cat Noir fights Ladybug)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, it's me. Stop it! Uh! (Ladybug twists Cat Noir's arm the other way.)**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

**Chloé: (Cat Noir tries to use Cataclysm on Ladybug but Chloé approaches and stops him.) Paws off, kitty!**

**(Cat Noir falls on a couch and destroys it with his Cataclysm by accident.)**

“And there goes that Cataclysm”. Plagg comments from his cheese.

**Ladybug: Thank you!**

**Chloé: Hey, I was really nice, just then. Did you see? No? (Everyone is shocked and faints.) You're all so lame.**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A fork appears.) A fork?**

**Despair Bear: You little brat!**

**(Cat Noir chases Ladybug up the stairs.)**

**Chloé: She's crazy, she's never going to make it without me.**

**Scene: Cat Noir continues chasing Ladybug until they arrive at the Le Grand Paris rooftop.**

**Ladybug: (Looking around for clues, Ladybug figures out a plan on how to defeat Despair Bear.) Okay! (Ladybug now fights Cat Noir.)**

**Chloé: Hey, stop! (Shrieks)**

**(Ladybug attaches her yo-yo on to Despair Bear's puppet's head.)**

**Despair Bear: Naughty naughty Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: (Ladybug attaches the fork on to a Table Umbrella.) Chloé, would you be so kind? (Ladybug and Cat Noir both grunt as they continue fighting each other.)**

**Chloé: Okay, Ladybug! (Spins the Table Umbrella as the Yo-yo string attached to the Puppet head gets detached from Cat Noir's leg.)**

“See with or with a miracle I can be helpful in a fight”. Chloe says proudly as she flips her hair.

“Huh I wonder do any Miraculous have an umbrella for a weapon”? Alix asks aloud.

“What makes you think that Alix”? Max asks cerious

“Seeing as we’ve seen, a yo-yo, a flute, a flying top, a staff, and a shield, so a Umbrella isn’t much of a stretch”. Alix explains thinking it over.

“It would be nice to see an actual weapon for once instead”. Max says thinking it over.

**   
  
**

**Despair Bear: No. Stop! What's happening?**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug? What are you doing?**

**Ladybug: Oh, nothing. Just saving your skin with the help of our new little sidekick.**

**Despair Bear: (Squeaky voice.) Give me your Miraculous. You haven't defeated me, yet!**

**Ladybug: Watch your step, Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: (Despair Bear is yelling.) I've got this guy under control.**

**Ladybug: (Ladybug detaches the string from the villain's puppet's head and the akuma flies out.) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (Catches the akuma with her yo-yo.) Gotcha! (Releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air and turns everything back to normal. Despair Bear turns back into Jean.)**

**Ladybug: (To Chloé.) Thanks for helping me out there. That was really nice of you.**

“Hey Chloe”. Marinette says drawing the blond's attention.

“Yhea”? She asks as Marinette holds up a fist.

“Pound it”? She suggests as Chloe's face lights up and meets her fist with one of her own.

“Pound it”.

**Chloé: I know, wasn't it?**

**Jean: Mademoiselle, I must confess. I don't remember anything!**

**Chloé: Well, basically, you turned evil and I saved you. In fact, without me, Ladybug and Cat Noir would never have succeeded. I'm even better than you superheroes. I don't even need a costume.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir both gasp as their Miraculous give warning beeps.)**

**Cat Noir: Gotta get going!**

**Ladybug: Yeah, me too!**

**Chloé: You know what? I'm suddenly feeling very generous. I think that thing of yours about being nice might actually make some sense. I've decided to keep you on, after all!**

**Jean: Mademoiselle is so kind!**

**Chloé: Don't let the guests go away, Jean-Baptiste. They mustn't miss what's coming up next! (dials up on her phone.)**

“What do you have planned next Chloe”? Alix asks cerious.

“How should I know? future remember”.

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth is infuriated with his defeat.**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug, if you haven't been helped, defeating you would have been child's play. So you better watch out. Your day of devastation is coming soon! (His lair window closes.)**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Everyone has baked macaroons with Tom.**

**Tom: Great job, kids. You've done some really good work. (Everyone cheers.)**

**Adrien: That was a great idea of inviting Marinette's dad!**

“Now I get to finish teaching my cooking class”. Tom says he is happy to teach again.

**Chloé: I know. This way, no one can be mad at me for calling the fire department. I'm really nice now, did you notice, Adrikins? Even Ladybug said so! Didn't she, Jean-Pascal?**

**Adrien: I'm proud of you, Chloé. I think you've proven that you're capable of making an effort to be nicer to everyone.**

**Chloé: Aww, Adrikins! So we'll always be best friends, forever? Pinky swear?**

**Adrien: Pinky swear!**

**Chloé: (Exhales and saunters off) (To Kim) So, those macarons are dreadfully ugly. (Kim sighs.) (To Mylène.) Those are so greasy, you can see yourself in them. (Mylène cries and faint.) (To Marinette.) Urgh. Too disgusting for comment. (To Rose.) Those look horrible. (Rose faints.)**

**(Marinette makes faces behind Chloé.)**

**Adrien: She'll never change!**

**(Marinette giggles as she notices Adrien.)**

**Adrien: (Leans close.) May I?**

**Marinette: (Stutters) Yeah! Sure! I mean... Uh, what?**

**Adrien: Have a macaron!**

**Marinette: Yes, of course. (Marinette accidentally drops the plates of macarons on the floor but Adrien manages to catch one.) Oh, sorry, I'm so clumsy!**

“Nothing new girl”. Alya says patting

“Sadly”.

**Adrien: It's okay. (Eat the macaron.) Wow, this is really good. Your baking is as good as your dancing.**

**(Marinette sighs in relief as Adrien walks away while eating a macaron.)**

“And that was the episode, I hope you enjoyed it”. Luminous says stopping the episode.

“It was interesting seeing Chloe in the show trying to be nice”. Alya says looking over to their Chloe.

“It was really embarrassing”. Chloe groans, putting her face in her hands.

“Don’t be like that Chloe, here how about you pick the next episode”. Luminous suggests holding her top hat out in front of her.

“Fine”. Chloe says swiftly grabbing a card from the hat. “The next episode is”...

TO BE CONTINUED

**   
  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what season 2 episode should I do next"?


	18. Dark Owl

"Dark Owl, big whoop. Here you go". Chloe says handing the card to Luminous.

"Oh this is a good one, let's just jump straight into it". Luminous says starting the episode

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. The students are leaving to go home from school**

**Marinette: (to Alya) Sleepover at your place tonight? That'd be awesome!**

**Mr. Damocles: Come on! Hurry up! I don't have all day!**

"What are you in a hurry for Mr. Damocles"? Alya inquires with her reporter instinct kicking in. While Mr. Damocles starts to scramble together an excuse knowing full well what he was planned. But before he could answer Rose beats him to the punch.

"Oh I bet you have a date don't you Mr. Damocles". Rose guesses while her classmates share looks of doubt at _THAT _theory.

"That… that's highly unlikely rose". Max says not wanting to know about the man's love life.

"Oh".

**Marinette: Except ugh, I can't. I-I have to help my parents at the bakery.**

**Alya: Again? But you've been helping them out all week.**

**Adrien: (to Nino) Online gaming battle? I'm free.**

**Nino: Cool! Wait 'till you check out my advanced weaponry! You won't stand a chance!**

**Mr. Damocles: (claps his hands to Nino and Adrien) Come on! Chop-chop! Hurry along now! (Adrien facepalms)**

**Adrien: I forgot I got Chinese class.**

**Nino: Again? But we haven't played all week.**

"Dude your old man knows you're a free-willed human being, not his dog to perform tricks for him right"? Nino asks his friend. While Adrien first looks offended at the Comment, then takes on a look of confusion.

"First of all Nino I'm a cat, not a dog, and second what do you mean"? He asks confused

"Dude to put it simply, your father treats you like a dog, he got you as a baby or a puppy in this case and then trains you to perform tricks for him. And then he parades you around like a prize before it' back into the cage until you needed again". Nino explains, not sure how Adrien didn't see it sooner.

"Isn't that normal for rich families"? Adrien asks looking at Chloe and Kagami to see if their lives are the same, well Kagami's at least he already knows about Chloe.

"While it is similar in my case, my mother lets me make my own choices of schools, and extra critical activities". Kagami says thinking it over.

**Adrien: I'm sorry, Nino.**

**(Mr. Damocles chuckles before he closes the school doors. Adrien sadly looks back behind him while he walks away with Nino. Inside the school, Mr. Damocles sneaks into his office and closes his door.)**

**Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Mr. Damocles turns on his computer to speak to his personal assistant.**

**Mr. Damocles: Albert?**

**Albert: At your service, sir.**

**Mr. Damocles: Hoo-hoo!**

"What"?

**Albert: Please repeat. I was unable to understand.**

**Mr. Damocles: Hoo-hoo!**

**Albert: Please repeat. I was unable to understand.**

**Mr. Damocles: Hoo-hoo!**

**Albert: (short circuits) Please repeat. At-at your service, sir. Please repeat. Please repeat. Please repeat.**

**(There's an explosion near a portrait, due to Albert's malfunctioning. Mr. Damocles groans in annoyance before he walks towards the portrait to open it himself, revealing a secret compartment. The compartment holds his secret collection of Knightowl merchandises. Mr. Damocles chuckles as he grabs his custom-made Knightowl costume from the hanger. He tries to puts it on, but he struggles to put on his belt and causes himself to fall off his desk.)**

"Mr. Damocles I had no idea you were a cosplayer". Sabrina says being the first one to react to the sight of their principal in superhero cosplay.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be a hero".Mr. Damocles says defending himself

"I thought Chloe was the only one". Kim adds in while Chloe gives him the stink eye.

**Mr. Damocles: Ow! It is now the hour of The Owl! Hoo-hoo!**

**Scene: Place des Vosges**

**(Whiskers meows when he get stuck in a tree)**

**Mrs. Michelle: Oh!**

**(Mr. Damocles arrives and talks to Whiskers' owners)**

**Mr. Damocles: Hoo-hoo! Well, Mrs. Michelle. Has Whiskers got vertigo again? Have no fear! This is the mission for The Owl! Hoo-hoo! (He takes out his toy grappling hook.) Owl Talons! (The grappling hook didn't work) Boomerang! (He throws his boomerang, but it glides away)**

"What Kinda hero just throughs every tool in their tool-belt at the problem"? Alya asks having read every superhero comic in their world there is.

"Randy cunningham 9th-grade ninja". Luminous answers remembering that show.

"Ahh man, why is always the youngsters that get superpowers"? Mr. Damocles questions sadly.

"That's not always the case Mr. Damocles, in the comics most of the heroes are adults when they get their powers or at least become a hero. But one reason I think teens often get powers in media is that they're more relatable to audiences, but I have another theory as to why this is". Luminous says having watched way to man magical girl animes, and hero cartoons.

"Oh ya why is that"? Alya asks curiously

"It's because they're young, that they're able to become even better heroes. They don't have day jobs they have to balance with suddenly getting their powers. Not only that but it gives their bodies chances to grow and better adapt to their powers before the individual has finished growing". Luminous explains satisfying everyone.

"Now that actually makes sense". Mr. Damocles says happy to have an answer to his question.

**Mrs. Michelle: Um? What exactly are you planning with that?**

**Mr. Damocles: It-it-it takes more than this to persuade The Owl! (He starts to climb onto the tree) Here, kitty, kitty! Come to Owl! (chuckles)**

**Mrs. Michelle: Okay, I'll call the fire department. (takes out her phone)**

**Mr. Damocles: No need for that, Mrs. Michelle. (Whiskers start to hisses at him) Uh-oh! Whiskers! Stay calm! Come on now! (Whiskers bites onto Mr. Damocles' hand) Ow!**

**(Mr. Damocles loses his balance and is about to fall along with Whiskers. Luckily Ladybug arrives and catches him with her yo-yo, while Cat Noir rescues Whiskers with his staff.)**

**Ladybug: Mr. Dam...um, Owl! This is the fifth time this week we come to your rescue!**

**Cat Noir: You're really going to get hurt one of these days. (Whiskers meows at him) At least wear a helmet.**

"I'm guessing this has been going on for a while"? Luka guesses based on their comments.

"Do we really want to know that answer"? Kagami answers with another question

"Fair point".

**Mr. Damocles: But you don't wear helmets.**

**Ladybug: Mr. Owl, we've told you already. It's not the same for us. We're real superheroes!**

**Cat Noir: With real superpowers! (Whiskers meows when Cat Noir hands him to Mrs. Michelle) And magic suits.**

**Mr. Damocles: I know. But since I was a little boy, I only ever dreamed of becoming a real superhero!**

Suddenly a thought came to Mr. Damocles mind. "Say master Fu there wouldn't happen to be an Owl miraculous would there"?

"Not one that I can remember, I'm sorry, but there are only 19 miraculous left in total". Fu says stroking his beard thinking it over.

"Left? As in there were more Miraculouses at one point? What happened to the rest of them"? Alya starts to question the elderly guardian, only for a look of horror to wash over Fu's face as he remembers the incident.

"I rather not talk about it". He answers slowly

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook for now, but I will get my answer eventually".

**Firefighter: Come on, boys!**

**Scene: TVi news report. Nadja Chamack is reporting a "Flash Special" news**

**Nadja: The exploits of Ladybug and Cat Noir have inspired some people to act as superheroes themselves. But is it a good thing? Over to our reporter Clara Contard.**

**Scene: Park**

**Clara Contard: Today Ladybug and Cat Noir had once again come to the aid of the self-proclaimed new superhero The Owl.**

**Mr. Damocles: Thanks to some advice from my good friends Ladybug and Cat Noir, I am certain I will do better next time! (Ladybug and Cat Noir both did a face-palm in annoyance) I will be reviewing my weaponry and engaging in training. Because wherever there's injustice, there's The Owl! (He takes out a can of flour) Owl Mist! (He shakes the can to create a smokescreen. He then runs off to get out the park, not knowing that the camera was following him the entire time.) Hoo-hoo! (coughs) Hoo-hoo! (Car horns are heard from the distance) Sorry!**

**Clara Contard: Any comments, Ladybug and Cat Noir?**

**Ladybug: Uh, you know, he's a great guy. But to all the children of Paris, you mustn't copy him, okay? It's very dangerous!**

"Are you doing PSA's now Marinette"? Kim asks amused

"I gotta be a good role model somehow"

**(Cat Noir removes the flour from his suit)**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug's right. So, don't try this at home. Okay, kids? (winks to the camera)**

**Scene: TVi news report.**

**Nadja: Meanwhile, the question that's remains on every Parisian's lips is: "Who lies behind the mask of The Owl?" The clumsiest superhero in all of Paris!**

**Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug and Cat Noir are conversing about Mr. Damocles' superhero antics.**

**Cat Noir: The principal Mr. Damocles has a good heart, but this is bound to end badly.**

**Ladybug: And we can't spend all our time watching out for him either. (yawns in exhaustion) It's turning into a full time job!**

**Cat Noir: Perhaps we should convince him to stop trying to be a superhero by... scaring him, for example?**

**Ladybug: And shatter the poor man's dream? No way! On the contrary, maybe we should help him make his dream come true. He said all he wanted was to be a hero, even if it's just for one day.**

"Thanks for thinking about my dreams Marinette, but it's fine, I can just be like Albert and help the hero's from the sidelines". Mr. Damocles says knowing his dreams are over.

"You know Mr. Damocles there is more than one way to be a hero". Luminous says interrupting his train of thought.

"How"?

"You'll see, after all, there is such a thing as an everyday superhero, you just need to find your role in that". Luminous says with a distant look in her eye as if thinking about something.

**Cat Noir: Of course! If we make him a hero for a day like he always dream of, he'll be happy and quit playing this dangerous game. Spot on as usual, my Lady! We just have to figure out how?**

**Ladybug: I just may have an idea.**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Tikki watches as Marinette create numerous props that she'll use for her plan.**

**(Marinette creates a super-villain costume out of cardboard boxes. She also create replicas of both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses out of salt dough. After hours of working, Marinette yawns and is about to call it a night. Suddenly, the alarm from her phone goes off, alerting her that it's morning already. She groans and gets out of bed to get ready for school)**

"Replica miraculouses! My Lady why didn't we think of that sooner"?! Adrien questions with excitement.

"I don't know, it could be worth putting some work into, but I don't think it would work every time". Marinette says thinking of the flaws in that plan.

**Scene: At Collège Françoise Dupont, Mr. Damocles hurries up Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien.**

**Chloé: (from the distance) Sabrina, oh why don't you hold onto my homework for me?**

**Sabrina: (from the distance) Oh sure...**

**Marinette: Sorry, but my parents need me again tonight.**

**Juleka: (to Rose from the distance) ...I'm going for an hour.**

**Marinette: But for sure I'll be free tomorrow.**

**Mr. Damocles: Come on! Chop-chop! Hurry along now!**

**Adrien: Sorry, Nino. Same as usual. But I should be free tomorrow**

**Nino: Awww! Really?!**

**(Mr. Damocles sighs before he closes the school doors. Adrien proudly looks behind him while he walks away with Nino.)**

**Scene: Alya's room. Alya is typing on her computer when she hears a knock on her window door.**

**Alya: Huh? Ladybug?! Cat Noir?! Woah!**

"Girl what do you have planned"? Alya asks having a bad felling about this

"I think I might have an idea"? Mari says thinking about the props she was making earlier.

"Then tell me"! Alya demans to know

"Spoilers"! Luminous calls out stoping their confersation

**Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Mr. Damocles (wearing his costume) is working on his grappling hook gun.**

**Mr. Damocles: Ready for the test, Albert?**

**Albert: Please repeat. I was unable to understand.**

**Mr. Damocles: (sighs) Owl Talons! (He shoots his grappling hook gun, but he accidentally get himself hit in the head by the hook) Oh!**

**Albert: Trial conclusive, sir.**

**Mr. Damocles: (sighs) Huh? (He hears his phone ring) Hello?**

**Alya: (in a deep voice) Is this The Owl?**

**Mr. Damocles: Who is this? How do you know my secret identity?**

**(At Alya's room, Alya, Cat Noir, and Ladybug all chuckle in amusement)**

**Alya: I am "Cardboard Girl", a supervillain! I've kidnapped Ladybug and Cat Noir! (laughs evilly)**

"Girl if you're going to have me play supervillain, Next time make me a Lady Wifi costume, that would be so much better". Alya says with a large grin figuring out the plan

"Are you saying that just so I'll make you a Lady Wifi costume Alya"? Marinette asks knowing her friend.

"Maybe, but just think how cool it would be to show up for school on Halloween dressed up as Lady Wifi". Alya points out excited.

"I'll think about it".

**Ladybug: Help us, Owl!**

**Cat Noir: Save us, Owl!**

**Mr. Damocles: Release them immediately.**

**Alya: (laughs evilly) Never! And I'll never tell you that I'm holding them at the Place Des Vosges square either! (chuckles)**

**Mr. Damocles: Ha! You gave yourself away, Cardboard Girl! Now you shall face the feather fear of The Owl! Hoo-hoo! (He rolls himself off his desk) Ouch!**

**Scene: Alya's room. Alya hangs up her phone.**

**Alya: So, how was I?**

**Cat Noir: Nailed it!**

**Ladybug: Now you just need to put this on.**

**Alya: Um, you sure about this...um... outfit?**

"Girl, that is way bellow your usual standards of outfits you make". Alya says looking at the Cardbord girl costume

"Sorry Alya, but I couldn't make the costume to good, or else it could have tiped someone off about my secret identity".

"That's fair, I guess".

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Definitely!**

**Scene: Place des Vosges. Mr. Damocles arrives to "rescue" Ladybug and Cat Noir**

**Alya: Give up, Ladybug and Cat Noir, I evil Cardboard Girl have taken your Miraculouses! No one can save you!**

**Ladybug: Oh no, my earrings!**

"Thank Kami-sama no one know's that your costumes dissapre when you take of your miraculouses". Luminous says reminding everyone of that fact.

**Cat Noir: Oh no, we're done!**

**(Everyone notices Mr. Damocles is standing on top of a bench)**

**Mr. Damocles: Hoo-hoo!**

**Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Alya: Owl!**

**Mr. Damocles: Owl Talons! Hoo-hoo!**

**(Mr. Damocles tries to subdue "Cardboard Girl" with his grappling hook, only for it to end up snagging onto a moving garbage truck, which drags him into the fence. While people are starting to snap pictures of him, Ladybug and Cat Noir both gasp and they rushes over to him)**

**Ladybug: Mr. Damocles, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?**

**Mr. Damocles: I am not Mr. Damocles! I am The Owl! (He realizes that everyone is still snapping pictures of him) You've revealed my secret identity!**

**Ladybug: We're sorry Mr...Owl. We didn't mean to!**

"There's no greater sham to a hero than having their identity revealed". Alya says knowingly

"Unless you're Barry Allen". Pin pipes up making luminous chuckle

"Who".

"Oh Just a superhero from my world, Barry Allen the Flash Aka the fastest man alive". Luminous answer with a smile, sasisfying Alya's curiosity. Until Pin ruined it.

"And that's why he never can keep a girlfriend". She shouts making a few laughs and other blush when they understood the comment.

**Cat Noir: Don't take it the wrong way!**

**(Mr. Damocles runs away crying, but he trips onto a bench along the way which causes people to laugh at him.)**

**Alya: (takes off her costume and returns the fake Miraculouses to Ladybug) Sorry it was the bust, Ladybug. You were trying to do the right thing.**

**Cat Noir: Yeah. Now we just have to hope no one hears about it.**

**Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Mr. Damocles (still wearing his costume) is watching the TVi news on his computer.**

**Nadja: We now know the true identity of the man who has proclaimed himself as Paris' new superhero. The Owl is non-other than the principal of Françoise Dupont High School, Mr. Damocles! (Caline Bustier's class photo is shown in the screen. Mr. Damocles' face is shown being circled in white)**

"Okay how did they find out"? Chloe asks with a raised eyebrow, while jagged doesn't even suppress a snort

"Reporters they always have a camra on at the wrong time and place. Trust me I know from experience". He says frowning at some less than happy memories with them in the past.

**(Mr. Damocles presses a button on the keyboard to change the channel)**

**Alec: And this week's biggest loser is the news social network winner, Mr. Damocles! (shows the audience the video footage)**

**Mr. Damocles: (from the footage) I am not Mr. Damocles! I am The Owl!**

**Alec: (laughs) Isn't he a hoot? (laughs) The Owl!**

**Mr. Damocles: (from the footage) I am The Owl!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (sighs) Shame, pain and a crushed dream! (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma. And evilize this failed hero!**

"Wow dude your old man doesn't waste any time does he"?

"never"

**Scene: Mr. Damocles' office.**

**(The akuma flies into Mr. Damocles' computer)**

"That won't be easy for us to find". Marinette says with a froun

"Don't worry, we will win we always do". Adrien says putting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

**Hawk Moth: Dark Owl, I am Hawk Moth. From now on, you will have true superpowers and formidable weapons! Nothing and no one will be able to overpower you! But if you want to be the sole superhero in Paris, there's just one thing you need to do: defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir, and bring me their Miraculouses!**

**Dark Owl: This is a mission for the Dark Owl!**

**(Mr. Damocles turns into Dark Owl)**

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

**(While Marinette is sewing, Tikki is watching a Clara Nightingale music video from the computer. Suddenly, Dark Owl appears in the computer screen after he hijacks the television broadcasts throughout Paris.)**

**Dark Owl: Citizens of Paris, listen to me very carefully! (The screen shows a city bus is dangling off the Eiffel Tower) With just one slight movement, I can release a rope holding onto a city bus and all the animals inside will crash down upon this poor helpless little kitten! (He did an evil laugh while the kitten meows very innocently)**

**Marinette: Tikki, I think we've got...**

**(In Adrien's room, Adrien and Plagg are also watching the TV.)**

**Adrien: ...a serious problem.**

"Aww you two finished eachother sentence, how romantic". Rose says with dreamy eyes

"Me and Sugar Cube romantic? Please don't make me sick". Plagg says pretending to through up at the though, but is acting.

"PLAGG"!

**Dark Owl: And if anyone should be 'tempt to come and save the animals, beware! It is all rig! Liquid nitrogen will automatically douse the feet of the Eiffel Tower, freezing them to -700 degree, and making them more fragile than glass! They will collapse! And the bus will flatten our cute kitten friend! (laughs evilly)**

**(Back in Marinette's room, Marinette gasps)**

**Dark Owl: Ladybug, Cat Noir the only way you can save these sweet animals is to come and hand your Miraculouses over to me! And you only have 10 minutes! Follow the Owl-Signal!**

**(Dark Owl disappears from the screen as the transmission ends)**

**Marinette: We can't let this happen!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!**

**(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

**Scene: Parc des Princes**

**Dark Owl: Albert, the signal.**

**Albert: (from Mr. Damocles' office) At your service, sir.**

**(The Owl-Signal project a large owl symbol onto the sky of Paris)**

**Dark Owl: It's perfect.**

**Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug and Cat Noir both notice the signal**

**Ladybug: Wow, that principal sure is holding a grudge.**

**Cat Noir: Yeah, we definitely ruffled his feathers.**

**Ladybug: We got to get a hold on his detonator and stop the countdown!**

**Cat Noir: If you want, I can distract him with a little chit-chat.**

**Ladybug: You're certainly the cat for the job. (Ladybug pops an ear communicator out of her yo-yo and places it in her ear) Let's stay in touch.**

"Wouldn't it logical to use those all the time"? Max asks curious

"Not like we need them often".

**(Cat Noir does the same from his staff. The heroes then leap off in different directions to find Dark Owl)**

**Scene: Parc des Princes. Cat Noir arrives to look for Dark Owl.**

**Cat Noir: Hoo-hoo! Mr. Damocles?**

**(The lights turn on briefly blinding him.)**

**Dark Owl: I am not Mr. Damocles! I am the Dark Owl!**

**Cat Noir: Let's talk about this. Why don't we just team up the three of us. After all, you do have real powers now.**

**Dark Owl: Where is Ladybug?**

**(Behind Dark Owl, Ladybug uses her yo-yo like a camera to identify his weapons)**

**Ladybug: Grappling iron, boomerang, utility belt. The akuma must be in one of his weapons.**

"Sadly not the case". Chloe sighs knowingly

**Cat Noir: (to Ladybug) Yeah, but which one? (to Dark Owl) Ladybug will be here any minute.**

**Dark Owl: Then you can be the first to place your Miraculous in the box located in the middle of the stadium or...**

**Cat Noir: Boom! Okay, I get it. (to Ladybug) Try to grab his detonator.**

**Ladybug: I'm on it. (Ladybug throws her yo-yo at Dark Owl, knocking the detonator out of his hand) Over to you, Cat Noir!**

**(Cat Noir catches the detonator. Ladybug briefly fights hand-to-hand combat with Dark Owl, but he throws a boomerang around her arm and sent her flying into the stadium. Cat Noir catches her, but he loses the detonator.)**

**Dark Owl: Ha! (catches the detonator) Hoo-Oops! Time flies! This is your last chance to save that helpless kitten! (throws the detonator onto the top of the crate)**

**Cat Noir: What's he get against cats?**

"The beginning of the episode remember he was unable to do something as simple as that as a hero". Luka says figuring it out

**Ladybug: Heroes don't hurt innocent beings, Dark Owl!**

**Dark Owl: Then give me your Miraculouses! Otherwise you will be to blame! Owl Talons!**

**(Cat Noir and Ladybug get tangled by the ropes from the grappling hook and they fell to the ground and Cat Noir kissed her and he chuckles while she groans. Ladybug immediately rolls themselves out of the way from Dark Owl's incoming attack.)**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (touches the rope and destroys it)**

**Dark Owl: It's the end of the line for you!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir both fight against Dark Owl)**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a pen appears) Huh, a fountain pen?**

"And you used your powers way to soon". Alya groaned seeing where this is going.

"Agreed". Marinette says in agreement

**Cat Noir: What are you going to do? Ask him to sign you an autograph? I'll deactivate the detonator my lady. (He jumps on top of the crate and grabs the detonator. He presses the button, but it didn't work) What?**

**Dark Owl: Boomerang! (Ladybug leaps on top of the crate and uses her yo-yo to prevent herself and Cat Noir from being hit) Albert, activate the hatch! (The hatch under Ladybug and Cat Noir opens, causing them to fall inside the crate) I am the guardian of Paris! I am the Dark Owl! (laughs evilly)**

**Scene: Inside the crate**

**Cat Noir: The countdown's still running!**

**Ladybug: What? That's impossible! (The crate starts to fill up with melted whip cream) Come on, please!**

**Cat Noir: Looks like... (tastes the cream) Mmmm! Tastes like whipped cream.**

"Seriously"?

**(The countdown from detonator ends)**

**Ladybug: Oh no!**

**Dark Owl: (from outside the crate) Times up! (A nearby TV screen is turn on) Albert, drop the bus! (Ladybug and Cat Noir gasp in horror as they watches the bus falling to the kitten. Suddenly, both the kitten and the bus disappeared, much to Ladybug and Cat Noir's confusion.) You knaves, it was a hologram all along! So how does it feel to lose for once and be humiliated? Did you really think I would hurt a kitten? This next trap, though, is very real. The room you're in is filling up with whipped cream as we speak! Whipped cream's too thick to swim, but too runny to float on.**

"Oh that makes sense for why whipped cream, but where did the would get it from"? Alix asks curious

"Maybe off the internet"? Sabrina quesses

**Cat Noir: I hope it's lactose-free, at least.**

**Dark Owl: You're going to drown! Softly, but surely unless that is you accept defeat and give me your Miraculouses! (A slot opens near Ladybug and Cat Noir. Using her Lucky Vision, Ladybug looks around and sees Cat Noir's ring, the camera above them, and the pen. She rushes over to use the pen ink to cover the camera.) Do you really think it'll make a difference if I can't see you, Ladybug. There's no way to escape! If you don't give me the Miraculouses now, I'll simply take them after the Owl Cream has buried you!**

**Cat Noir: (bangs onto the door) He's right. We're done for.**

**Ladybug: Not yet we're not. (to Dark Owl) You win, Dark Owl.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) The time has come! Excellent work, Dark Owl!**

**Ladybug: Close your eyes, and no peeking.**

**Cat Noir: We can't do this.**

**Ladybug: Trust me. (Ladybug and Cat Noir both close their eyes) Spots off. (transformed back to Marinette)**

**Cat Noir: Claws in. (transformed back to Adrien)**

**Plagg: (sighs) Huh? What? Er... (Tikki shushes him)**

"Oh so did Tikki and Plagg have no clue who you two were before hand"? Rose asks noticing Plaggs reaction

"We had no clue, it's safer that way for their protection". Tikki explains simply

**(Adrien takes off his ring and gives it to Marinette. She walks over and drops them in the slot)**

**Albert: (from Mr. Damocles' office) Miraculouses delivered, sir.**

**Dark Owl: Now I am the only superhero in Paris! And a superhero keeps his word. Albert.**

**Albert: Owl Whipped Cream deactivated, sir.**

**(Marinette and Adrien's eyes are still close when the owl whipped cream is deactivated)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Dark Owl, deliver the Miraculouses to me!**

**Dark Owl: (places the Miraculouses in a drone and sends it away) Albert, transfer! (laughs) I am the best bird!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. The drone arrives to Hawk Moth.**

**Hawk Moth: They are mine! Ladybug's ability to create and Cat Noir's power of destruction! Whoever succeeds in merging these two Miraculouses together shall be granted a wish that can change reality! And erase the past! (notices there's something wrong with the "Miraculouses") This cannot be! NOOOOOO! Dark Owl, Ladybug and Cat Noir tricked you! These are fake Miraculouses made out of salt dough!**

"I'm impressed he figured it out so quickly". Alya says honest

**Scene: Parc des Princes.**

**Cat Noir: (from inside the crate) Cataclysm!**

**(Cat Noir touches the crate and destroys it into pieces)**

**Dark Owl: Wha? (sees Ladybug and Cat Noir, who're both chuckling while striking a pose) But that's impossible! How did you do it?**

**Ladybug: Hey, what did you expect? (While Ladybug speaks, a flashback shows Marinette switching the Miraculouses with the fake ones. She also gave Tikki a macaron which the latter also shares it with Plagg) A superhero never reveals her secrets I'd thought you know better. I've got plan A, plan B and all the alphabets to Z. Did you really think we could give you our Miraculouses? We're superheroes! We are Ladybug...**

**Cat Noir: ...and Cat Noir! By the way, say hi to Hawk Moth for us. (Cat Noir chuckles) Hope he enjoys his new toys!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Destroy them, Dark Owl! If you fail again you can bid your superpowers farewell!**

**Dark Owl: Boomerang trajectory control, Albert!**

**(Dark Owl takes his boomerangs at Ladybug and Cat Noir. The heroes immediately use their weapons to block them)**

**Cat Noir: We still don't know where the akuma is hidden.**

**Ladybug: But we know that it's not in any of his weapons! (Dark Owl starts to charge toward her) Cover me! (Cat Noir fights hand-to-hand combat with Dark Owl to cover her) Lucky Charm! (a comic book appears) The first volume of The Adventures of Knightowl?**

**Dark Owl: Do you really think you can defeat me by reading to me, Ladybug? (laughs evilly)**

"The comic could profide a hint". Adrien admits thinking it over

"I just need to read quickly". Marinette says thinking of how to win

**(Cat Noir continues to fight with Dark Owl while Ladybug skims through the comic book)**

**Ladybug: The Knightowl has a partner! So does Dark Owl!**

**Cat Noir: (restraining Dark Owl) He's all yours, my Lady.**

**Ladybug: Dark Owl's akumatized object isn't just on him! It's in his lair! Don't let him get away, Cat Noir. I'm off to the school.**

**(Ladybug heads off to Collège Françoise Dupont to get to Mr. Damocles' office)**

**Cat Noir: See that? Reading comic books can save lives.**

"I bet you could make a motivational poster with for that, and make some money". Alix says with a smirk

"Let's try to not profit off being a hero". Marinette says

**Dark Owl: (throws Cat Noir off of him) Albert, Owl Wings! (Wings appears behind Dark Owl. He starts to glides through the sky) Hoo-hoo!**

**(Cat Noir follows Dark Owl by using his staff)**

**Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug runs to get to the school, knowing that Dark Owl is flying above her**

**(Ladybug runs to the school with Dark Owl flying above.)**

**Cat Noir: (lands on top of Dark Owl's back) Cat vs bird! Who do you think win this fight?**

**Dark Owl: Bird!**

**(Dark Owl flies underneath a jewelry shop sign, causing Cat Noir to crash into it. Dark Owl laughs as he continues to follow Ladybug.)**

"Dude that has to hurt". Nino says winching

"Not as much a punch from Stoneheart, most likely. Oh sorry Ivan". Adrien says with a shrug

"No problem it's in the past".

**Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Ladybug opens the window so she can get in**

**Albert: Intrusion! Intrusion! Intrusion!**

**Ladybug: A computer! Of course!**

**Dark Owl: (grabs Ladybug from behind) I'm right here, Albert! (Using her Lucky Vision, Ladybug sees the Knightowl figurine, two books, the office chair, a ladder, and a lamp. She then kicks the comic book over to the figurine.) Dark Owl always wins at the end! You should have read the end of the comic, Ladybug! (Dark Owl takes one of Ladybug's earrings off, causing her to slowly detransforms) Huh? (He notices that the chain reaction have start: the figurine drops down and knocks out a book, the book hits the chair and causes it to fall, the chair touches the ladder, the ladder falls down and knocks the lamp, and the lamp finally knocks down the computer monitor. Albert gets knocked over, causing Dark Owl to let go of Ladybug) No! No! Noooo!**

**(Ladybug retrieves her earring as the computer monitor drops onto the floor, releasing the akuma.)**

**Ladybug: No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize. (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!**

**(The Miraculous Ladybug ladybugs repairs all the damage in the office, including Albert. Cat Noir arrives, and he and Ladybug watches as Dark Owl turns back to Mr. Damocles.)**

**Mr. Damocles: Ladybug? Cat Noir? What are you doing in my office?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

"Pound it" they do the same in person.

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir, everyday I'm getting closer to destroying you both! And soon you'll be nothing more than superheroes in a history book!**

**Scene: Place des Vosges**

**Alec: (from a TV channel) And we're happy to announce this week's winner is once again Paris' new superhero, The Owl! Hoo-hoo!**

**Fire captain: Calling the fire department was the right thing to do. Good job, Mr. Damo...um, Mr. Owl.**

**Mr. Damocles: At your service, captain. Wherever someone needs him, he's right there! The Owl!**

**Fire captain: Hoo-hoo!**

**Mr. Damocles: (runs out of the park) Hoo-hoo!**

**Kim: Hey Mr. Damo..um, Owl! Can we take a picture with you?**

**Mr. Damocles: (holding a camera) Say "Hoo-hoo"!**

**Alix, Kim, Max and Mr. Damocles: Hoo-hoo!**

**Ladybug: Tending to gardens, handing out blankets to homeless people, feeding animals. The Owl really spread his wings.**

"Oh that's what you ment by an everyday hero". Mr. Damocles says figuring it out.

"Yes, after all you don't need to be a hero to help". Luminous says knowing there are more types of heroes out there than the superhero type, and the everyday type.

**Cat Noir: He's a superhero in his own ways.**

**Ladybug: Now we have a bit more spare time on our hands.**

**Cat Noir: Feline going to a movie?**

**Ladybug: Sorry, but I've promised a friend that I must hang out with her as soon as I could. See you later, kitty cat.**

**(Ladybug swings away to the Césaire apartment, causing the lovestruck Cat Noir to sigh)**

**Scene: Césaire apartment. Marinette and Alya are playing video games.**

**Alya: I'm not kidding, Marinette. I was Cardboard Girl! I wish you could have seen it. It was awesome!**

**Marinette: Triple Dragon-Kick! Perfect! Marinette wins!**

**Alya: What?! No way, I wasn't looking! You cheated!**

"Who am I kidding Marinette always wins at video games". Alya says jokingly

"Is there anything she isn't good at"? Chloe asks sarcastically

"Not being clumsy". Alix answers as the revenge queens laugh.

**(Alya starts to tickle Marinette, causing both of them to laugh. Tikki starts to quietly laugh too, behind a potted plant.)**

"And that was Dark Owl, I hope you enjoyed it". Luminous says stoping the episode

"It was good, but seriously how many in here cosplay as heroes outside of being actual heroes"? Max asks looking around.

"Let's see there's Chloe, Sabrina, and Mr. Damocles". Alix starts listing off as Pin pipes in.

"Don't forget Luminous". Pin says surprising them

"Really? I knew she dressed up for Halloween, and always wears that(Points to luminous Kaitou outfit), but Luminous cosplays as a hero in her own time"? Alix asks amazed

"I've cosplayed as Monkey D. Luffy a couple of times I admit, but he is not a hero. Luffy hates being called a hero". Luminous corrects them.

"Who would hate being called a hero"? ALya asks surprised anyone would hate being a hero.

"It's because he's a pirate, and Luffy in his own special way has said, that a hero is selfless, but he can't be a heo because he's selfish". Luminous answers not even using the original quote.

"Is own special way"? Alix asks curious.

"Don't asks, here just pick the next episode already"? Luminous says handing Alix the hat. After reaching in and picking a card Alix reads it aloud.

"The next episode is"...

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What episode of season2 should we do next?
> 
> Also, I would like to take this time to recommend an anime to all of you that consists of 24 episodes. It's called Magic Kaito 1412, and it's a spin-off from the anime Detective Conan, but don't worry you don't have to watch that first to understand this. To be honest, after I finish with all of miraculous, I would love to do a reaction fanfiction for Magic Kaito 1412, but I can't find the Transcripts anywhere.


	19. Glaciator

“ Glaciator. Is this another ice type Akuma”? Alix asks curious, handing the card back to Luminous.

“Kinda, but you’ll just have to wait and see for yourself”. Luminous says not wanting to give too much away.

“OI Before we start is there a crocodile room around here for Fang”? Jagged asks, pointing to his beloved pet. Understanding what he means Luminous chuckles and points to a door no one noticed before with a picture of a crocodile on it.

“Don’t worry, I planned ahead and prepared everything you need to take care of Fang in there. Everything from a toilet, to a bath, even to lotion for his scales, but I left the food out here as you know. And it’s all organic, and top of the line to meet your standards”. Luminous explains surprising everyone that she is that thorough for one Crocodile.

“Thanks Mate, that’s very Rock n Roll of you to do”. Jagged says getting up and taking Fang over to the little Crocodiles room.

∾∾∾∾∾∾  **5 minutes later ** ∾∾∾∾∾∾

“Sorry for the wait mate, that Crocodile room really did have everything I need to properly take care of Fang”. Jagged says, returning from the room, and takes his seat next to his girlfriend.

“Now that everyone is ready let’s start the episode”. Luminous says pressing play.

  
  


**Scene: Parisian streets. Ladybug and Cat Noir are chasing after a runaway bus.**

**Bus driver: (from the inside the bus) It's no good! The brakes are busted!**

**(Outside the bus, Ladybug and Cat Noir are on top of the roof)**

**Ladybug: Ready, Cat Noir?**

**Cat Noir: I'm always ready, my lady. Who needs brakes when they've got us?**

“Oh I don’t know, maybe they need breaks, because they’re necessary in cars”. Alix says sarcastically. Adrien hearing this winces at how stupid his future self sounds.

“Right my future self might have forgotten about that”. He admits rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed.

**(Cat Noir throws his staff. Ladybug catches it, goes under the bus, attaches her yoyo to it, and wraps her yoyo around the staff. After the bus passes from under her, she throws it for Cat Noir to catch. He extends his staff in between two lampposts. The bus is about to hit three civilians (including August and his mother). But luckily the lampposts, staff, and yoyo all manage to stop it from happening. Ladybug and Cat Noir escort the passengers off the bus.)**

**Cat Noir: So, uh, Ladybug? What would you say if you and I met up tonight for a little dinner? Rooftop style?**

**Ladybug: For dinner? As superheroes?**

“Girl he totally means as a date”. Alya says with a cheeky grin as she elbows Marinette’s side.

“Stupid two person love square”. Marinette says groaning knowing this won’t end well.

**Cat Noir: Well, uh, yeah. That's right. We're only together when we're saving Paris. I mean, wouldn't you actually like to get to know one another?**

**Ladybug: I... That's so thoughtful of you, but I can't. I have to, uh, I already have plans with some friends.**

**Bus driver: (steps out of the bus and shakes hands with Cat Noir) Thank you. (shakes Ladybug's hand) Thank you, Ladybug.**

**Cat Noir: Well, if your plans end early, come and join me.**

“You know Adrien it is completely logical for someone to have plans outside of being a Hero”. Max says knowing this won’t end well.

“I know, but I don’t know what my future self is thinking”. Adrien says he is trying to defend himself, but knows it true.

**Ladybug: We'll see.**

**Cat Noir: I'll be waiting, my lady.**

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo and leaves. Cat Noir smiles at her for a moment before he leaves too)**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Sabine, Tom, and Marinette are just finishing dinner.**

**Sabine: It was delicious, sweetheart!**

**Tom: And as a dessert...**

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Tom: Ta-da! (places a cake on the table)**

“Wow that looks so good. Dessert at your house must be amazing all the time Marinette”. Mylene says, eyeing the cake wanting a bite.

“Of course it is after all Sabine and I baked it”. Tom says he is proud his work is appreciated by everyone.

**Marinette: Wow! Uh, no thanks, Dad.**

**Tom: But isn't this your favorite?**

**Marinette: And it still is, Dad! (kisses Tom's cheek) But... (kisses Sabine's cheek) I told you I was going out with friends. We're gonna get ice-cream at André's—**

**Sabine and Tom: Oh, Sweetheart's Ice Cream!**

**Sabine: That was where your father asked me—**

**Marinette: To marry him.**

**Sabine: He hid the ring in a scoop of vanilla ice-cream.**

“Aww that’s so sweet I hope someone proposes to me just as romantically”. Rose says melting over the love story. While Juleka beside her blushes taking note of that.

“While that is romantic, personally I’d rather not find an engagement ring in food. Actually I’d rather be the one to propose”. Kagami says side eyeing Luka.

“I’ll remember that”. Luka says, taking Kagami’s hand into his.

**Marinette: And you almost swallowed it too! (chuckles)**

“And that’s why I don’t want to find a ring in food”. Kagami proves her point.

**Sabine: They say that couples who eat ice-cream at André's will stay in love forever.**

**Tom: By the way, Marinette, who are you getting ice-cream with? (Marinette stops walking when she hears his question)**

**Marinette: Oops, gotta go! (runs to the door) Don't wanna be late, see you later, guys!**

**Tom and Sabine: Ohhh...**

**Scene: The Agreste mansion. Adrien is waiting at the dinner table.**

**(Adrien sighs before he takes out his phone to text Nino. He then checks the time)**

**Nathalie: There's no point in waiting for your father, Adrien. He'll be eating in his office.**

“His civilian office, or his office that is also his super villain lair”? Chloe asks with a smirk.

“Seeing as this is a normal episode of this show, most likely his super villain lair”. Max says thinking it over.

“Of course, because he just can’t miss a day at messing with people's emotions can he”? Alix asks sarcastically

“Nope”. Pretty much everyone says together.

**Adrien: (stands up from his chair) Then what's the point of keeping me here if he's never gonna show up, Nathalie? (walks away to go to his room)**

**Nathalie: Don't forget to practice your piano before you go to bed.**

**Scene: Adrien's room.**

**Plagg: You could've at least grabbed the piece of Camembert on that platter!**

**Adrien: (tosses a piece of Camembert to Plagg and he catches it) Fuel up, Plagg. (He turns on some piano music from his phone. He then places the phone on top of the real piano) Adrien may not be allowed out of the house, but Cat Noir is!**

**Plagg: You seem in a hurry to get stood up.**

**Adrien: She didn't say she wasn't coming.**

**Plagg: But she didn't say she was either!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out!**

**Plagg: Don't even give me a minute to digest my food!**

“Does that matter”? Alya asks curious

“Not really”. Wayzz conferms side eyeing Plagg knowing he’s just delaying a transformation, since he hates transforming.

  
  


**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**(Cat Noir leaves his room by hopping out his window. He then leaps from roofs to roofs.)**

**Scene: Trocadéro. Marinette meets up with her friends**

**Marinette: Hey, Alya!**

**Alya: Hey, Marinette! (Both she and Marinette kisses each other's cheeks)**

**Marinette: Where's Adrien?**

**Alya: Don't get upset, okay? But Nino just got a text. Adrien's dad isn't letting him go out.**

**Marinette: Once again...**

**Nino: Yo, Marinette!**

**Ivan: What's up, M?**

**Mylène: How are you, Marinette?**

**Marinette: I'm fine. Thanks. Hehe. So, do you know where André is today?**

**Nino: The deal with André and his ice-cream cart is that you never know where he's gonna be. (pulls out his phone) You gotta follow his clues to find out where he's going to set up. (checks phone)**

**Ivan: The first time Mylène and I wanted André's ice-cream, it took us three hours to find his cart! (chuckles to Mylène:) Do you remember? (Mylène chuckles in response)**

“We went there for the first time about a week before we came here”. Mylene says reminiscing about the ice-cream her and Ivan shared.

“Was it good”? Adrien asks curious

“It was really good”. Ivan says for Mylene while she’s daydreaming

**Nino: Hey! Someone posted a photo! He's on his way to the Pont des Arts.**

**Ivan: Let's hurry!**

**Mylène: Let's go! (Ivan, Mylène, and Nino run off)**

**Alya: Come on, Marinette! (grabs Marinette's arm and start following them)**

**Marinette: Yeah! Awesome! (She chuckles as she and her friends all left to the Pont des Arts bridge)**

**(Meanwhile at a balcony, Cat Noir is placing candles to set up for his dinner with Ladybug. He looks around and feels satisfied for what he done. He then sits down and starts to wait for her.)**

“Dude I hope you don’t wait too long, since Ladybug isn’t going to show”. Nino says worried for his best friend

  
  


**Scene: Pont des Arts bridge. André is opening his ice-cream stand.**

**André: ♫ My name is André! André! Glacé! The sweetheart matchmaker! ♫ (He rings a bell to let everyone knows that he's ready) ♫ With one scoop or two, I'll find up for you with magical ice-cream flavors! My name is André! André! Glacé! The sweetheart matchmaker! With one scoop or two, I'll find up for you with magical ice-cream flavors! ♫**

“Is that really magic”? Alya asks her Kwami, curious if the guy really has magic.

“Well some humans are more intune with the energies of the universe than others. It can be seen with some psychics who really can sense possibilities of the future, although it has been some centuries since I’ve seen a person who can sense the red string of fate that ties people together. The one example I’m most familiar with are some guardians of the miraculous, who can actually sense what miraculous is the perfect fit for someone”. Trixx explains to the best of her ability.

“That’s actually really cool to think some people actually can sense things like that”. Alya says wishing she could do something like that, but then something Trixx said can back to mind. “Wait Soulmates are real”?

“Yes and no, people aren't born with the red string connecting them to someone, but it’s forged when two people meet who are truly compatible with each other”. Trixx explains ending the conversation

“Awsome”.

**Nino: (notices André) Hey, he's here!**

**Alya: (to Marinette) Let's go!**

**André: (hands an ice-cream for a couple) Pistachio, vanilla, and strawberry! For lovebirds from Italy.**

**Italian couple: Merci, André!**

**André: You're welcome, my friends. Enjoy André's ice-cream. May love never end!**

**Mylène: (arrives with Ivan) Bonjour, André.**

**Andre: Striking young Ivan and dear sweet Mylène! If you aren't still the cutest lovebirds I've seen! (scoops up an ice-cream for them) Chocolate, praline, and white nougat for you! A special concoction to keep your love true! (He hands the ice-cream to them. Alya and Nino are next in line) Ah, these two I've never seen. This your first time here with me?**

**Nino and Alya: (laugh) Yeah!**

**André: Coconut, banana, and a touch of passion fruit!**

“That sounds weird, and delicious all at the same time”. Alya says thinking the flavors over.

“So just like us babe”. Nino says putting an arm around his girlfriend.

  
  


**(Behind Alya and Nino, Marinette is watching them while sitting on a bench)**

**Tikki: Why don't you go and get one, too, Marinette?**

**Marinette: What's the point? Adrien won't be coming.**

**Tikki: He might not be here, but that shouldn't stop you from enjoying a yummy ice-cream and a fun night with your friends. And you could give me a taste, too!**

**André: And how about this young miss? (Marinette looks up in surprised) The pretty one who sighs. I have a flavor just for her! It's sure to make her smile!**

**Marinette: Uh... Me?**

**André: What's your name, dear? (brings Marinette to his stand)**

**Marinette: Marinette.**

**André: (scoops up an ice-cream for her) Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes. Eat this, my dear, and your love will materialize! (hands the ice-cream to Marinette)**

“Wow he used Ice-cream to perfectly describe Adrien”. Sabrina says amazed

“I wonder what flavors would describe me”? Chloe wonders trying to imagine her flavor.

“Maybe honey Ice-cream with cinnamon chips”. Luminous suggests surprising everyone.

“And why would that be my flavor”? Chloe asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Because, you can be sweet like honey, but then sting someone the next second like cinnamon, just like a bee”. Luminous explains her reasoning.

“I see”.

**Marinette: (stares at the ice-cream) Uh...um. No! I- There's been a mistake! I'm not in love with anyone. And I think I just lost my appetite. (hands the ice-cream back)**

**André: Why of course you are, my little one. When there's love burning in one's heart, André knows it from the start. Enjoy your ice-cream, Marinette. I know he'll be here.**

**(Marinette stares at her ice-cream with a sad look on her face)**

**Ivan: Green eyes like mint... Who could that possibly be?**

**Marinette: (to André) Thank you, but you've got it all wrong. I don't have a- (She suddenly hear a whistle. She turns her head and sees someone walking who has the same clothing as Adrien) Adrien? (But it turns out to be Wayhem. She sighs)**

“Who’s Wayhem”? Adrien asks never seeing him before

“I don’t know, must have met him in one of the episodes we haven’t watched yet”. Marinette says thinking it over

“Ohh that makes sense”.

**Wayem's friend: Hey! (accidentally bumps into Marinette and causes her to drop her ice-cream) You finally made it! That's great!**

**André: (gasps) André's ice-cream has always melted hearts. But the magic will only work if you eat it! I'll make you another one.**

**Marinette: Thanks, but it's really not necessary.**

**André: (shows Marinette another cone) Yes it is, my dear. See here? My ice-cream has brought everyone together. Every famous loving couple in Paris! Edith and Marcel, John and Serge, Olive and Tom! Your loved one is out there! Somewhere! All you need is to believe in the magic of André's ice-cream!**

“Hey Jagged maybe we should go find this Andre one day and see what our flavors are”. Penny suggests.

“That sounds Rock nRoll Penny, let’s do it, as long as there’s no reporters near by at the time”. Jagged Agrees excited for the date.

“Deal”.

**Marinette: You're very nice, André. But I don't have a loved one.**

**Ivan: Who has green eyes? (to Mylène) You think we know him?**

**Marinette: Lay off, Ivan. There's no one, okay? (to André) And I don't think there's something magical about your ice-cream. It's just... ice-cream.**

**(Everyone watches as Marinette sadly walks away)**

**Nino: (tries to take the ice-cream, but Alya pulls him away) Hey, I was gonna get another one!**

**(Ivan quickly finishes his ice-cream and follows Marinette with everyone else)**

**André: But André's ice-cream always melts people's hearts. (He kneels on the floor sadly, with his ice-cream scooper and Marinette's ice-cream) At least, it used to. (cries)**

“Oh no I caused him to get Akumatized”. Marinette says devastated for causing another Akuma.

“Don’t blame yourself Marinette, you couldn’t have known he would get akumatized”. Adrien says trying to comfort his girlfriend”.

“Ya just blame Adrien's Dad that’s what I do”. Alya says trying to make her feel better.

  
  


**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: A thwarted artist, his shattered dreams and the collapse of his whole little world. Quite chilling. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and freeze the heart of this ice-cream maker!**

**Scene: Pont des Arts bridge**

**André: I don't understand. It's never failed. Ever. (the akuma enters his ice-cream scooper)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Glaciator, I am Hawk Moth. Revenge is a dish best served cold since they refuse to let them melt their hearts. I'm giving you the power to melt their entire bodies instead! I only ask a little favor in return: Get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous.**

“Turning people into Ice-cream? Seriously can’t you come up with anything better Hawkmoth”? Chloe asks with a flip of her hair.

“Ya Hawkmoth, more like Lamemoth”. Pin says in agreement

“BURN”!!! Shouts the Burn squad.

  
  


**André: Ladybug and Cat Noir flavored ice-cream? It's a deal, Hawk Moth. I'll even give a double scoop!**

**(The ice-cream from his cart starts to cover his body, turning him into Glaciator. As more ice-cream coats him, nearby civilians start to screamed when he grows to a large height)**

**Glaciator: Hello! How about some ice-cream? Will that do? Enjoy it, it's just for you! (He fires ice-cream from his hands as people run and duck for cover. The people who get hit by the ice-cream turn into ice-cream. Glaciator laughs as he walks away from the Pont des Arts. When he notices a couple, he refuses to freeze them and walks away.) Marinette?**

“Wait so he won’t turn couples into ice cream”? Luka asks, noticing this.

“Aww that’s so sweet, he really is a romantic at heart”. Rose says gushing over the fact.

“That may be useful in battle”. Kagami says thinking it over.

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is lying down on her bed.**

**Marinette: What a disaster! I ruined the whole night for all of my friends! I was mean to André! I'm so lame.**

**Tikki: You're not lame. You just overreacted a little. Just let it go. Tomorrow will be a new day!**

**Marinette: I'll never get to eat ice-cream with Adrien.**

“Never say never”. Adrien says kissing Marinette on the cheek

  
  


**(Marinette puts her hand on a photo of Adrien from her bulletin board. She sighs and goes outside on her balcony. Tikki flies out to looks at her before going back inside.)**

**Scene: Random Balcony**

**Cat Noir: She loves me. (blows out a candle) She loves me not. (blows out a candle) She loves me. (blows out a candle) She loves me...**

**(Cat Noir is about to blow the last candle, but he picks it up and looks at it sadly. He puts it down and stands at the balcony, heartbroken. He looks up and notices Marinette at her balcony, not too far from him.)**

“Aww a Marichat scene”. Luminous says excited to see her favorite ship from this show.

“This should be good”. Alya says with a large grin as she eats some popcorn. Wait where did she get that from she didn’t have any a minute ago?

**Scene: Marinette's balcony.**

**Cat Noir: Hello.**

**Marinette: (gasps) Cat Noir?**

**Cat Noir: Sorry. (sits on the balcony railing) I didn't mean to frighten you.**

**Marinette: What are you doing here? Don't you have like superhero-y things to do?**

**Cat Noir: No, I don't feel like being a superhero tonight. And I also don't feel like being alone tonight. Would you mind if I hung out here for a little while? (Marinette smiles and nods at him) Marinette, right? We've bumped into each other before.**

**Marinette: Yeah, a bunch of times. I mean- yes! We have. One time a super villain fell in love with me. Talk about bad luck.**

“Please, evillustrator was an awesome villain. So it wasn’t a total waste”. Kim says nudging Nathanial.

“Th-th-thanks I’m ashamed of my actions from when I was a villain, but I’m glad I could make you all happy”. Tomato boy is embarrassed.

“Nothing to be ashamed of after all no one choses to be akumatized”. Kim says cheering Nathaniel up, but for some reason Luminous looks like she wants to bang her head into the wall at that comment.

**Cat Noir: Seriously. I seem to have bad luck in the love department myself.**

**Marinette: Really? What kind?**

**Cat Noir: Well, tonight, I had this special surprise all planned for Ladybug.**

**Marinette: You're in love with Ladybug?! (whispers to herself) For real? (Marinette leans on the balcony railing next to Cat Noir. They look at each other and then the view.) So what was this special surprise?**

**Cat Noir: (sighs) It doesn't really matter. 'Cause she never showed.**

“Well I’m there now, kinda”. Marinette jokes

“Just missing the mask and the magic spandex”. Alya adds her two cents in

  
  


**Marinette: Sounds like you and I both need a bit of cheering up tonight.**

**Cat Noir: You? You've gotten your heart broken too?**

**Marinette: Yup. (Cat Noir smiles at her before he stands up next to her) Huh?**

**Cat Noir: (holds his hand out to Marinette) Hey, come with me. (Marinette stares and him and his hand in shock) Close your eyes and hold on tight, okay? (Marinette holds on, eyes shut, smiling. Cat Noir carries her to the balcony where he set up his dinner for Ladybug)**

“Aww so cute your first date”. Rose says excited while Chloe scolfs 

“If it doesn’t get ruined by an Akuma”.

  
  


**Scene: Random Balcony**

**Cat Noir: Just give me a minute. (sets Marinette down and lights up the candles) Alright, you can open your eyes now.**

**Marinette: (looks around in awe) Wow! Cat Noir, this is... beautiful! (notices Cat Noir looking glum) I'm so sorry.**

**Cat Noir: Why? It's not your fault.**

**Marinette: No— Yeah— I mean— What I mean is I'm very sorry for you because, um, you prepared all of this and then... she didn't show.**

**Cat Noir: She told me she might not make it but I had my fingers crossed. I really wanted her to come.**

**Marinette: (walks over next to him) Maybe she had a really good reason for not coming. Like, a problem or something.**

**Cat Noir: You're only saying that to make me feel better.**

“But it could be the truth as well”.

**Marinette: Yeah. I mean— No! I mean— (immediately notices Glaciator is aiming at her) Look out!**

**(Cat Noir blocks the shot of ice-cream with his staff. He picks up Marinette and jumps away)**

**Glaciator: Marinette, party pooper, you're looking so sad and surly, but Glaciator will make it all better. Don't you worry!**

**Cat Noir: (hiding behind a building) What on Earth is that? Another supervillain in love with you?**

**Marinette: No! That's André the ice-cream maker.**

**Cat Noir: The Sweetheart's Ice-Cream guy? He isn't looking too sweet right now.**

**Marinette: It's—It's a long story.**

“And now I know, there have been worse reasons why a person has been akumatized”. Adrien says amused

“Aka Mr Pigeon”. Nino jokes with a knowing smile

**(Glaciator starts to sing as he cpntinue to freezes people. While he sings, Cat Noir carries Marinette to her house for safety)**

**Glaciator: ♫ I'm Glaciator, the mean ice-cream man. Escape my fury if you can! I melt your hearts, but I was wrong, now I'll freeze your bodies so long! ♫**

**Cat Noir: Go inside, Marinette. I'm gonna lead him away from you.**

**Marinette: (grabs Cat Noir's tail) Cat Noir! Thanks for cheering me up.**

**Cat Noir: It was the least I could do. (leaves)**

**Tikki: (flies next to Marinette) Wow, I've never seen the sensitive side of Cat Noir before.**

**Marinette: Yeah, maybe I was wrong about him. (smiles at Tikki)**

“I was very wrong about him”. Marinette corrects scooting closer into Adriens side.

  
  


**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!**

**(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: The streets of Paris**

**Cat Noir: Hey, Snow Dude, you lookin' for me?**

**Glaciator: Bad kitty! Where have you hidden Marinette?**

**(Glaciator fires ice-cream at Cat Noir, but he dodges. He runs, but Glaciator kicks a car that hits Cat Noir, sending him flying and screaming. Ladybug quickly makes a net with her yoyo, catching Cat Noir)**

**Ladybug: Hello, Kitty. Did the bad guys leave you cold?**

**Cat Noir: How was your amazing evening with your "friends"?**

“Now your being Jealous Noir aren't you kitty”. Alix teases Adrien

“Hey only Marinette can call me Kitty”!

**(Ladybug looks confused at Cat Noir. But she gasps when she hears Glaciator's voice.)**

**Glaciator: I've never tasted superhero flavor before. I can't wait to serve myself a double scoop!**

**(Glaciator continues to freeze people while Ladybug and Cat Noir tries to protect them)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Don't forget what you promised me. Give me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous!**

**Glaciator: I'm a man of my word, Hawk Moth. (to Ladybug and Cat Noir) Come out now, or I'll bury Paris in an entire layer of ice-cream!**

**Ladybug: The ice-cream seems to fire out of his hand, and before André was akumatized, he served his ice-cream using a-a whatcha-ma-call-it!**

“A scooper, Marinette your parents are bakers how do you not know what a scoop is called ''? Alya asks very amused

“We don’t make or sell Ice-cream, but I’m not sure why Marinette doesn’t know what a scoop is called”. Sabine explains while Marinette is burning her embarrassed face in Adrien’s shoulder.

“Please stop talking already”.

**Cat Noir: The whatcha-ma-call-it's called an ice-cream scooper. That must be where he's hiding the akuma.**

**Glaciator: It's been a bomb, but now it's time to turn you into popsicles! (Ladybug and Cat Noir flee as Glaciator tries freezing them) Once and for all! (Glaciator is about to freeze a couple, but he hesitates and refuse to do it)**

**Ladybug: That's weird. It looks like he's leaving the couples alone.**

**Cat Noir: Too bad for us.**

**Ladybug: You don't understand. We know he doesn't attack couples so we could pretend—**

**Cat Noir: Pretend?**

**Ladybug: To be in love!**

**Cat Noir: Sorry, Ladybug, it's not cool to play with people's feelings.**

“Wow future Adrien is in a really bad mood, not that I blame him”. Kim says amazed he’s not doing everything Ladybug says.

“True, but they will not be able to defeat the Akuma if they do not work together”. Kagami says seeing this akuma will not be as easy to bet as she first thought.

**(Cat Noir attacks Glaciator by slicing him by his staff. Glaciator simply hits Cat Noir on a building wall and causes him to falls. He is about to be frozen, but Ladybug blocks it)**

**Ladybug: Are you mad at me because I didn't show up?**

**Cat Noir: What do you think?**

**Ladybug: I didn't mean to hurt you.**

**(Glaciator jumps over them and continues walking. Ladybug and Cat Noir take shelter behind a car)**

**Cat Noir: And I also had a surprise for you, too!**

**Ladybug: I really am sorry.**

**Cat Noir: No... I'm the one who's sorry. Maybe another time.**

“Why are you the one who’s sorry”? Sabrina asks, confused.

“I don’t know what the future will remember”?

“Oh right”.

**Glaciator: Show yourselves, cowards!**

**Cat Noir: I think we better try your idea.**

**Ladybug: Perfect.**

**Glaciator: I know you're here!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir show themselves to Glaciator. Glaciator is about to fire at them. Cat Noir holds out his hand to Ladybug, but Ladybug holds his arm and rests her head on his shoulder instead. Glaciator stops himself as Ladybug and Cat Noir walk up)**

**Hawk Moth: Glaciator, fire! Now's the time! Freeze them! Forever!**

**(Glaciator aims once again. Cat Noir is fearful, but Ladybug kisses his cheek and makes him shocked)**

**Cat Noir: (quiet) Hey!**

**Ladybug: It's all part of the plan.**

**Glaciator: I can't, Hawk Moth! They look so... in love.**

“Wow love wins again huh”? Nino says, amused , remembering Dark Cupid.

“True dat, Hawk loser chose poorly this time”. Alya says fist bumping with him.

**Ladybug: Now! (throws her yoyo inside Glaciator) I've hit something inside. André hasn't turned into the monster, he's inside the monster! (Glaciator is about to attack her)**

**Cat Noir: (grabs his staff) Look out! (slices Glaciator's feet)**

**Glaciator: This isn't... over! (Ladybug and Cat Noir hide behind a building)**

**Cat Noir: What should we do now?**

**Ladybug: We've got to take care of Glaciator before all these people totally melt away! Lucky Charm! (a helmet appears)**

**Cat Noir: Looks like someone's going for a ride.**

**(Using her Lucky Vision, Ladybug sees a bench, a bus, a motorcycle, a lamppost, signposts, Cat Noir's belt and his staff)**

“My lady should we add daredevil to your resume”? Adrien asks knowing this will be another crazy plan.

“Nah I try to keep my civilian resume, and superhero resume separate”. Marinette jokes back

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, I need you to grab three signposts and tie them to your stick. We're gonna make a propeller!**

**Cat Noir: A propeller?**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir run to get the things they need Ladybug prepares the motorcycle while Cat Noir makes a propeller.)**

**Glaciator: ♫ A popsicle freeze is coming your way! If you don't pass my press! ♫**

**Ladybug: (to Cat Noir) Alright, now give me your belt!**

**Glaciator: ♫ I'm Glaciator, you can't run from me! Handover your Miraculous! ♫**

**(Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around two lampposts and Glaciator, trapping him. Glaciator strains, trying to escape and fires ice-cream. Ladybug gets on the motorcycle and starts it. The belt was on the wheel and staff, making it spin.)**

**Ladybug: Ready, kitty?**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (disintegrates bus)**

**(The propeller blows ice-cream off of Glaciator, transforming back to André)**

**Cat Noir: Faster! (Ladybug makes the motorcycle go faster)**

**Glaciator: Wuah! Ah! Whaaaa!**

**(Ladybug stops the motorcycle when the ice-cream is gone. She grabs her yo-yo from the lamppost while Cat Noir grabs the ice-cream scooper. He tosses it to Ladybug, and she catches it before shattering it)**

“I can’t believe that worked”. Max says once he picks his jaw off the ground.

“Magic remember Max”? Alix jokes knowing that Marinette’s plans drive him crazy sometimes.

  
  


**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! (Releases the now purified butterfly) Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous Cure transforms everyone back to normal)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: (fist bump) Pound it!**

“Pound it”! They do the same thing in person.

  
  


**André: Sacré blue! How enchanting! (hugs Ladybug and Cat Noir) Saved from the cold by a couple of super lovebirds!**

**Cat Noir: (shrugs) (to Ladybug) He said it.**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug, you've melted all my plans! But someday, I will triumph, and it will taste of such sweet revenge!**

“Wow I don’t believe there could be anyone who loses more than Hawkmoth out there”. Alix says he's amazed he’s still willing to try despite losing so often.

“Oh I know who loses more often than my father”. Adiren says remembering a certain show.

“Oh ya who”? Alix asks, curious.

“Team Rocket from Pokemon”. Adrien says as Luminous groans. “What did I say wrong”?

“Team Rocket are-” before Luminous finishes what was saying suddenly all the lights go out, and a spotlight appears shining on three new people in the room.

“Prepare for trouble for the umptinthe time

Make it double and I’ll make it rhyme

To protect the world from devastation

To unite all people within our nation

The denounce the evils of truth and love

To extend our reach to the stars above

Jessie

James

Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light

Surrender now or prepare of an out of this world fight

Team Rocket

That's right 

Wobbuffet”

“-4th wall Breakers”. Luminous finishes after the motto is over.

“That’s right Twerps you have summoned us here, I'm the lovely Jessie”. The red headed woman says gesturing to herself

“Me the Dashing James”. The blue haired male says holding up a rose.

“And me the King of all Cutie pies Meowth that’s right”. The talking cat finishes his intro.

“Why are you still here then Team Rocket none of us even have pokemon”. Luminous asks crossing her arms

“Maybe, maybe not, but we will be taking those flying little creatures of yours. I’m sure the boss will give us a big raise if we do bring those to him”. Jessie says pointing to the Kwamis.

“I’m not going to let that Happen”. Marinette says standing up ready to fight. “Tikki spots-”

“Wait, leave them to me”. Pins voice rings out as everyone's attention turns to the Squirrel, who is now holding her trusty Frying pan. Seeing this Kim ducks behind his chair to hide from Pin, not wanting to be hit again. Seeing the little creature before them, Team rocket starts to laugh knowing this will be easy.

“What can a little thing like you possibly do to us”. Jessie asks not even trying to pull out a pokeball to fight. Before anyone can blink Pin sprints forward and starts to hit the trio every witch way, until they turn black and blue. After watching this for a few minutes Pin decides to stop holding back and with one strong hit sends them flying into the sky(the pocket dimension doesn’t have a roof).

“WE’RE BLASTING OFF AGAIIIIiiiiinnnn”. Shouts Team rocket as they fly off only leaving a sparkle of light behind showing which way they went.

“Wow, never remind me to get on Pin’s bad side”. Nino says he is a little scared of the albino Squirrel.

“No problem Babe”. Alya says speechless at the sight before her.

“Okay how is this frying pan not broken”? Luminous asks, taking the pan from her familiar, before turning back to the audience. “Uhh let’s just get back to the episode”.

  
  


**Scene: Random Balcony. Ladybug looks at the surprise Cat Noir set up.**

**Ladybug: It's beautiful, Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: Aren't you glad you finally came?**

**Ladybug: Listen, I don't wanna play around with your feelings. It would be the same as lying to you. I don't wanna do that. You're more than a partner, Cat Noir. You're my friend. And I'd never wanna lie to a friend.**

**Cat Noir: Why do you think it'd be lying?**

**Ladybug: Because there's this boy I...**

**Cat Noir: There's a boy? Who is...?**

“Me! I’m so glad we don’t have to dance around each other anymore Princess”. Adrien says hugging Marinette

**Ladybug: It's— I can't tell you who it is. We can't know anything about each other. Our identities must remain a secret. We're both superheroes, Cat Noir. We don't have a choice.**

**(There's a silence. They look at each other sadly. Cat Noir walks closer and smiles before he hands her a rose, which Ladybug takes)**

**Cat Noir: I get it, Ladybug. Your friendship means everything to me. (kisses her cheek) You can keep the rose. It goes with your costume.**

**(Cat Noir leaves. Ladybug briefly blushes, then looks back)**

“Is Ladybug developing a crush on Chat noir”? ALya asks having been a long time LadyNoir shipper

“Alternate timeline future remember? How should I know what that me is thinking”? Marinette says defending herself.

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien lies in bed happily.**

**Plagg: The only way to get over a heartache is to eat a whole bunch of cheese! Shall we?**

**Adrien: I don't have a heartache, Plagg.**

**Plagg: Great! So then.... no cheese fest?**

**Adrien: Perhaps Ladybug will love me someday. I mean, like, I love her. I have to believe. In the meantime, her friendship is the best gift of all.**

**Plagg: Blagh! All this sweet talk is grossing me out! I need Camembert!**

“When don’t you need Camembert”? Alix asks curious

“When I’m inside a ring”. Plagg says dead serious about his beloved( other than Tikki)

**Scene: Canal Saint-Martin. André opens his stand for his costumers.**

**Marinette: Hello, André.**

**André: Hey, pretty Marinette! Can I offer you some ice-cream? To eat this time.**

**Marinette: Of course! How else would I know if your ice-cream is really the best in Paris?**

**André: (scoops up an ice-cream for Marinette) Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes! (gives Marinette her ice-cream)**

**Marinette: (tastes the ice-cream) It's delicious!**

**André: Do you still think it doesn't lock two loves together?**

**Marinette: Never say never. Have a good day, André! (walks away to the end of the bridge)**

**André: See you again soon, my dear!**

**(Behind Marinette, Adrien is walks from the other side. She sits on the stairs and feeds Tikki some ice-cream)**

**Tikki: (tastes the ice-cream) Mmm. (chuckles)**

**André: Another customer! Welcome! Would you like some of André's Sweetheart's Ice-cream?**

**Adrien: Is your ice-cream really magical?**

**André: What do you think?**

**Adrien: I think you have to believe.**

**André: You're spot on, son! (start scooping up an ice-cream for Adrien) Strawberry with black chocolate chip! Blackberries for her hair, and blueberry ice-cream just like her sky blue stare! (gives Adrien his ice-cream) On the house! (Adrien enthusiastically smiles at the ice-cream) There's love in your eyes! André can see it clear as day! This love is true!**

“Wow that Ice-cream describes Ladybug. It’s so cute how he can describe your crushes using Ice-cream”. Rose says wanting to find this place as soon as she gets back from this place

  
  


**Adrien: Have a good day!**

**(Adrien walks to his bodyguard's car while enjoying his ice-cream. Marinette and Adrien can both be seen on opposite sides of the bridge, enjoying their ice-cream.)**

“And that was the episode I hope you enjoyed .'' Luminous says stopping the episode.

“It was really good, but hey Luminous a favor”. Alya says as their host walks over to the blogger.

“Yes what is it”? Luminous asks as Alya whispers something into Luminous’s ear her request, when Alya pulls away, Luminous nods her head, and with a snap of her fingers adds an icecream bar to the buffet.

“Thanks”. Alya says going to get some Ice-cream

“No Problem, now who wants to pick the next episode”? Luminous asks, holding up her hat.

“I will”. Mylene says shyly walking up to pick an episode out of the hat.

“The next episode is”.

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What season 2 only episode should I do next?


	20. Anasi

“ Anansi”? Mylene says confused by the episode title, before handing the card back to Luminous.

“Wait I think I know this one”. Alya says surprising everyone

“How could you know that one Alya, another fairy tale you tell your sisters”? Chloe asks knowing she reacted the same way when the Sapotis episode was drawn.

“Not exactly, it’s actually my Older sister Nora’s wrestling name. It’s after a mythological spider”. Alya explains thinking it over

“Wait babe, during the Scarlet Moth episode didn’t three butterflies go after your sisters”? Nino asks remembering the older sister holding off butterflies fearlessly with a broom.

“You’re right Nino! Wait, does that mean another member of my family get’s Akumatized? If so Hawkmoth you’re going down let’s get this episode started”. Alya says as her anger increases in recognition as she swipes the remote from Luminous’s hand and starts the episode.

  
  


**Scene: Césaire apartment, living room. Alya and Nino are dancing in front of the television. Marinette is watching from behind, next to her phone with Adrien on videocall.**

“HEY! Alya give that back”. Luminous says holding her hand out for the remote.

“Oh sorry here you go”. Alya apologies handing the remote back to Luminous

“Why don’t I believe you”? Luminous asks herself as she sits down.

**Marinette: They're so in sync with each other.**

**Adrien: (on videocall) You're right. Someday I hope I'll find someone I can share everything with… (Marinette gasps) like they do. (in his room, Adrien sighs) But until my father starts letting me go out more often, that probably won't be happening.**

“Forget being a Disney Princess, Adrien is like an attractive version of Quasimodo”. Chloe says taking back everything about him being a princess.

“Uhh Thanks I think”?

**Marinette: (on videocall) Are you sure your dad won't let you come? It's such a bummer.**

**Adrien: (on videocall) You know how overprotective he is. One day he'll realize I'm not a child anymore, but we're not quite there yet. (Marinette chuckles)**

**Nino: Big finish, here we go!**

**Marinette: You don't wanna miss this. (points phone at Nino and Alya)**

**Nino: (poses on one leg) Yeah! (Marinette and Alya start laughing)**

**(Nora enters the apartment.)**

**Nora: Aw, shoot. Did I miss the ballet?**

**Alya: Nora, is your match over already?**

**Nora: (puts down her bag) First round: total knockout. Huh-huh-huh. (punches the air) As usual. (whispering into Alya's ear) I told you a hundred times not to call me Nora in front of people, little sis. (to the rest) The name is Anansi, like a spider.**

“Eww spiders”. Chloe Shrieks thinking about the crawly little thighs

“Hey Chloe no reason to be scared spiders aren’t scary, they’re necessary to the ecosystem, and can do a lot of good for the environment”. Mylene defends the very feared creatures.

“Not to mention they’re so awesome”. Juleka adds in.

“Ugh let’s just agree to disagree about this okay”? Chloe suggests not wanting to talk about spiders anymore”.

“Okay”.

**Alya: Sure, I'll call you Anansi when you stop calling me 'little sis'.**

**Nora: Anyway, what are you all still doing here this late? Don't you have school tomorrow?**

**(Marinette and Nino avert their eyes bashfully.)**

**Alya: We're waiting for it to get dark. It's the World Cup fireworks show tonight, remember? We're gonna watch from the Place de la Concorde Ferris wheel.**

**Nora: (spits out her drink) Oh no! Baguette and cappie can go with cellphone boy if they want, but you're staying here. (crushes a milk carton under her hand) It's way too dangerous.**

“Wow, uhh your sister sure likes to give people nicknames doesn’t she”? Kim is unsure about his classmate's sister. This causes Alya to snort

“You have to Idea”.

**Marinette: But Nora—I mean, Anansi, you can't do that!**

**Nino: Yeah, no way dude, we're not going without Alya!**

**Alya: Listen, I appreciate you worrying about me and all, but I'm not a little girl anymore. Besides, Mom and Dad are totally cool with it.**

**Nora: Tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk, there have been way too many akumatized peeps in Paris these last few weeks. Look how many times you've been in direct danger. (shows shots of Alya in danger from The Pharaoh, Prime Queen and Befana) So you're staying home, safe and sound, period!**

“You know what babe, I kinda agree with your sister here”. Nino says thinking it over.

“WHAT how could you agree with my sister over me”?!?

“You do Kinda get into really dangerous situations a lot from going after Akuma’s”. Nino tries to reason

“Well maybe if I had my Miraculous full time that wouldn’t be a problem”. Alya fires back while looking at Fu, who just shakes his head No hearing that.

“But your sister wouldn’t know that, so she would still be doing this sort of thing”. Nino points out

“But. but , but, Ugh Fine”. 

**Alya: That's so ridiculous! The twins were akumatized right here at home. (shows a shot of Sapotis)**

**Nora: Well, that would've never happened on my watch. I won't let anybody mess with my family.**

**Alya: (unimpressed) You mean like the other day at the square?**

“Oh no what did she do this time”? Alya groans

“This time”? Kagami asks amused

“Well, let’s just say Halloween was interesting”. Is all Alya would say about the matter

**Adrien: (on videocall) What happened?**

**Marinette: Well… we came across a man handing out flyers (shows a man in a banana costume getting picked up by Nora as his flyers of the "Adrien" ad get strewn around) Nora thought the man was akumatized and wanted to turn Alya into a banana-zombie.**

“Wow Talk about girl power”. Chloe says impressed, by Nora’s power

“Ya maybe I could learn a thing or two from here, right Kim”. Alix adds in looking over to classroom jock

“Leave me out of this”!

**Nora: Uh...uh...how was I supposed to know it was some stupid costume? And besides, what would happen if the Ferris wheel stopped working 'cause some akumatized dude refused to pay his fare? Once you fly-weights can actually defend yourselves like me (shows off) we'll talk about it.**

**Marinette: It doesn't matter, because Ladybug and Cat Noir would save us if there were any problems.**

**Nora: Uh-huh. And what if Mister Whiskers is catching a mouse and that Beetle's been sprayed with bug spray? What do you do then? (Marinette looks angry)**

“B-B-B-Bug Spray! How does your sister think our powers work Alya”? Marinette stutters to ask her soul sister

“I might have run some of my theories by her in the past regarding your powers, and I used to talk about comic books a ton before starting the Ladyblog”. Alya explains, never realizing how seriously Nora took her rambling before.

**Nino: I can protect Alya if I have to.**

**Nora: Oh yeah? And how exactly are you planning to defeat the villain? A dance-off? (laughs)**

**Nino: (looks down) I'd… do anything to protect Alya. (Alya looks touched)**

“Huh, Hey Luminous”! Alix calls their host over.

“What’s wrong”? Luminous asks pausing the episode

“Nino was one of the hero’s during Hero’s day right”?

“Yes”

“Has he gotten his Miraculous by this point”?

“Nope”.

“Oh that explains why Nino doesn’t look very confident in this episode”.

**Nora: Hmm, ha! Okay, Alya can go out with you guys… (places her elbow on the table) if… you beat me at an arm wrestle.**

**Alya: Please, don't arm-wrestle on my account. I don't need to be protected.**

**Adrien: (on videocall) Nino, you don't stand a chance against Anansi; she's way too strong.**

**Nino: (annoyed) Hey, dude!**

Adrien puts his hands up in surrender “just being honest”.

“I know dude”.

**Adrien: Sorry, Nino; I'm sure we'll work something out.**

**Marinette: We gotta go, or else we'll miss the fireworks.**

**Alya: (resigned) Forget it; you guys go without me.**

**Marinette and Nino: Huh?!**

**Marinette: No way! (gasps and looks smug) Okay, Nino will arm-wrestle you.**

“Sorry Nino my mouth wasn’t thinking obviously”. Marinette apologies for her future self

“It’s alright dudette, I just hope I don’t die”.

**Nino and Alya: What? (Nora smirks)**

**Marinette: Nino will prove his worth to us that he can defend Alya and every one of us, because—**

**Alya: (whispering to Marinette) Marinette, what are you doing?**

**Marinette: (to Alya) Don't worry, I got this. (to Nora) Because… uhh, because love and, uh, friendship, mmm, make your muscles bulge.**

“Statistically that only happens in anime”. Max says before he’s elbowed in the side by Alix

“Don’t freak him out further”. She hisses at him, while pointing to a rather pale looking Nino

“Oh”.

**Nino: (flexes) Yeah, thanks Marinette.**

**Adrien: (on videocall, overlooking the arm-wrestling) All right! In position. Ready. Set. (lowers his arm forward) Go!**

**Nino: Yaaaaa! (struggles furiously in vain while Nora sits calmly)**

**Nora: Really? Is that all you got?**

**Alya: She's gonna rip his arm off. (shakes her head)**

**Nora: (fake yawns)**

**Marinette: (gasps) Over there, an akuma! (points past Nora)**

**Nora: (turns her head to look where Marinette pointed) What?!**

**(Marinette grabs Nino's and Nora's hands and pulls them towards her, so Nora loses the wrestling.)**

“I can’t believe you did that Marinette”. Adrien says surprised by what happened

“I couldn’t let Nore kill Nino, or rip off his arm, or worse make him break up with Alya, because he’s unable to protect her”... Mari starts to ramble off possible terrible things that could possibly happen to Nino, and with each other Nino gets paler and paler which is remarkable for his skin tone.

“Girl, stop we get it, besides it looks like you’re traumatizing Nino her, we can talk about your cheating habits tonight after dinner”. Alya says getting Marinette to stop

“Oh Sorry Nino”.

**Adrien: And the winner is… Nino!**

**Marinette: (fake sheepishly) Oops, my bad; it was just a fly.**

**Nino: Hmm? (looks surprised)**

**Marinette: You rock, Nino. Come on, let's go. If we leave now we'll get there just in time.**

**Nora: (punches the table) You're a bunch of cheaters. There's no way I could've been beaten by that fly-weight. If I hadn't been distracted, I—**

“There’s more than one way to win the battle. Fight’s aren’t always won with brute strength”. Master Fu explains sagely

“Ya try telling that to Nora”.

“No thank you I’d rather not test to see if your sister is willing to hit an old man like myself”.

“I don’t blame you”.

**Alya: That's it, Nora! You lost the challenge, so deal with it. I've had it with your overprotective big-sis-smothering. I'm going out with my BFFs and I don't care what you think. Alya out. (starts to leave, then motions for Marinette and Nino to follow)**

**Marinette: Uh, see you, Nora—I mean, Anansi. (chuckles nervously; Nino chuckles too)**

**(The three of them, with Adrien still on the phone, leave and close the door; Nora growls.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's window opens.**

**Hawk Moth: A big sister with the best of intentions, unappreciated and unwanted — ideal prey for my akumas. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her broken spirit!**

**Scene: Césaire apartment, Nora's bedroom**

**Nora: (grumbling) They don't understand. They have no idea of the dangers. They're so clueless.**

“Trust me not as clueless as you may think”. Alya says seriously

**(The Akuma flies through the window and is absorbed into Nora's boxing helmet.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Anansi, I am Hawk Moth. They didn't want your support and protection. Well, I'm giving you the power to show them just how dangerous the world really is. In return, you must defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir and bring me their Miraculous.**

**Nora: Let the match begin, Hawk Moth. (is engulfed by purple and transforms into Anansi)**

**Scene: Place de la Concorde, Ferris wheel. Marinette, Alya and Nino are in the Ferris wheel, watching the fireworks show. Marinette is holding her phone so Adrien can see, too.**

**Marinette: Just in time! Look at that!**

**Alya: Wow! (looks at Nino, who looks sad, and her facial expression shifts to concerned) What's up?**

**Nino: Oh, ah… nothing.**

**Adrien: (on videocall) Whoa! It's beautiful, thank you, guys. (suddenly looks shocked) Marinette, behind you! I saw something go by; what was it?**

**Marinette: (turns around and looks through the window) I don't see anything. Maybe it was a bird.**

**(Suddenly, the ground shakes and the Ferris wheel stops; Nino gets startled and embraces Alya, who looks very surprised at first.)**

**Nino: (still embracing Alya) Dude, please don't tell me we're gonna be stuck up here!**

“Aww how romantic”. Rose coos imagining the two kissing at such a beautiful sight

“If there wasn’t an akuma attack I would agree”. Alya says with a slight blush

**Alya: (her facial expression turns super smug; with a teasing voice-tone) I thought you said you were going to protect us.**

**Marinette: (gasps) Over there! (Anansi is seen making webs in the center of the Ferris wheel) A supervillain! (Adrien gasps and stands up)**

**Nino: (sounding terrified) Uh, may-maybe you shouldn't film her, Alya. You don't wanna attract her over here.**

**Alya: A new scoop for the Ladyblog. Ladybug and Cat Noir should be showing up any minute.**

**(Both Marinette and Adrien are looking around frantically upon that statement.)**

**Adrien: (on videocall) Uh… uh… I think my wifi is losing signal. (hangs up; then, in his room, to Plagg) My friends are in danger.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Scene continues at the Ferris wheel. Bystanders scream and flee.**

**Anansi: (climbs up to the window of her sister's and friends' cabin) Well, well. There you are, fly-weights.**

**Marinette, Alya and Nino: (in unison) Nora?!**

**Anansi: Nora's not here to protect you anymore. I am Anansi, super-spider. (picks up the cabin they were riding in, jumps down from the Ferris wheel and throws the cabin on the ground)**

“This isn’t going to be pretty”. Jagged says worried just how much the spider rockers punches got powered up

**Cat Noir: (to Anansi) All those arms, that's convenient, but you destroyed my scratching post.**

**Anansi: Need a hand, kitty cat? (leaps down and begins fighting Cat Noir)**

**Alya: (trapped inside the cabin) Nora… no!**

**Anansi: You're no match for me, kitten. (after a little bit of fighting, Anansi grabs hold of Cat Noir's ankle and throws him against the center of the Ferris wheel; she punches at Cat Noir there and the Ferris wheel starts wobbling; she jumps back down to the ground) Go fetch the Ferris wheel.**

**(Cat Noir gasps and sees the Ferris wheel come loose and start rolling; he chases away after it. Anansi jumps to the trio, who have escaped in the interim, and grabs hold of Alya.)**

**Anansi: Now that you can't cheat anymore, cappie, show us just how you plan to protect your friends. (laughs, and jumps up atop the Obélisque de Louxor) Come and get her if you're not a fly-weight!**

**Nino: (groans) Alya! (runs after Anansi when she leaps away with Alya)**

**Marinette: Nino! (runs after Nino as Anansi is seen running backwards atop cars, spitting webbing behind her; in the distant background the Ferris wheel continues rolling) Nino, wait!**

**Nino: (to Marinette) I'm not a fly-weight and I don't need your help to prove it! (continues running)**

“Nino I love you, but please don’t be suicidal, by going after my akumatized sister”. Alya says holding Nino’s hand tightly

“Now you know how I feel whenever you after an akuma for your blog babe”.

“Oh wow, no wonder you guys make such a big deal about my safety”.

**Marinette: (hides behind a car) Tikki, I think I messed up; we've gotta stop Nino...and save Alya!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: (unhappily) Tikki, spots on! Ah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**(Meanwhile, Cat Noir is running in front of the Ferris wheel, which is rolling towards the Seine. He spots two lion statues and throws his staff to span between their mouths and stop the wheel just in time; afterwards, he helps civilians out of the Ferris wheel.)**

**Female civilian: Thank you, Cat Noir.**

**Ladybug: You do pretty well without me, I see.**

**Cat Noir: Yup, but it's so much nicer when you're here, M'Lady.**

“Not to mention, I am the only one who can purify the Akuma’s”. 

**Ladybug: Let's go show that spider what two superheroes are capable of! Ha!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir take off toward Anansi, flying over Nino, who is crawling on the street, trying to avoid cobwebs; then he sees Alya stuck to a spiderweb in the Arc de Triomphe.)**

**Nino: Alya! (starts running towards her)**

**Alya: Nino, don't stick around.**

**Anansi: Well, well, well. Look who it is.**

**Nino: (out of breath) Anansi! You let Alya go right now! (panting)**

**Anansi: Oh yeah? (jumps down to Nino) And how exactly is a weak little fly-weight gonna force me to release my prisoner?**

“I don’t know I don’t have superpowers like you guys”. Nino says unsure about what he can do in this situation.

“Yet, you don’t have powers yet remember that Nino”. Alya says trying to cheer Nino up.

“Ya this could be your big premiere episode for your hero identity”. Adrien adds looking over to Luminous for help, but Wayzz makes his way over to help.

“Don’t worry Nino, with or without super powers you have a warriors heart, and that’s all that matters”. Wayyz says reassuring his chosen.

“You’re right guys thanks”.

**(Nino gulps, after which his expression turns angry. He runs towards Anansi, yelling, but Anansi stops him; she picks him up with one hand and throws him through the air; Ladybug sees him and grabs him out of the air with her yo-yo.)**

**Ladybug: Watch out! You need to leave this to the professionals. (lowers Nino to the ground, then leaps off)**

**Nino: (runs back as soon as he hits the ground again) This isn't over, spider!**

**Anansi: (Ladybug and Cat Noir land in front of Anansi) So it's two versus one now? Fine with me! Round two… fight! (hits Cat Noir and sends him flying across the square against the side of a car)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! (runs towards him)**

**Anansi: On the floor already? We just started! (does three-armed air-punches)**

**Ladybug: Are you okay? (extends hand for Cat Noir to grab)**

**Cat Noir: Everything except my pride.**

“But that isn’t anything new”. Alix chimes in

“BURN”!(okay you all should know who this is by now)

  
  


**Ladybug: The Akuma must be in her headgear.**

**Cat Noir: Yeah, but she's so strong we can't even get near her.**

**Ladybug: Okay, change of plan. I take care of Anansi, you release the prisoner; it'll distract her enough to drop her guard.**

**Cat Noir: Look out! (embraces Ladybug to push her out of the way of a flying car; they land on the ground in an embrace)**

**Anansi: (holding up another car) Ding, ding, ding, bell's ringin'! Round three. FIGHT! (hurls the car at the heroes, who leap separately out of the way)**

**(Ladybug fights with Anansi, dodging her every move; Cat Noir climbs up the spider web, and notices his suit sticks to the web as well)**

**Cat Noir: Huh? Seriously? (tries to pull himself loose, succeeds but gets hopelessly stuck against his back thanks to the recoil) Oh… uh… M'Lady? I think I got myself into a sticky situation.**

“Dude not the time for a bad pun”.

“Hey my Puns are clawsome”!

Groans could be heard throughout the room

**Anansi: Looks like I've already got a catch. You'll be next, beetle.**

**Ladybug: I don't think so! (attacks with her yo-yo, but it gets caught and she gets flung across the street; she finds her foot stuck on a piece of cobweb)**

**Anansi: (creeping up to Cat Noir) You're like a cat caught in a spider's web.**

**Cat Noir: Technically speaking, spiders don't actually eat cats.**

**Anansi: I suggest we make an exception for you, kitty cat.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Anansi, grab his Miraculous from him.**

**(Cat Noir tries to hit her with his staff, but she catches it and throws it to the ground. It lands next to Ladybug.)**

**Nino: Are you okay, dude—uh, I mean, Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: Yeah, but we're gonna need some help! Lucky Charm! (A square candle appears) A candle? (gasps) Of course! But I don't have enough time to do a round trip.**

**Nino: Maybe I could help you? (Ladybug gasps) Uh, I get it. It's cool. I'm no superhero. I'd tried to save Alya, but… guess I'm not strong enough.**

**Ladybug: Let me tell you a secret, uh… (picks up Cat Noir's staff)**

“Girl you know his name, you’re just pretending”. Alya says elbowing Mari’s side.

“Hey I gotta keep my identity secret somehow”.

**Nino: Nino. The name's Nino.**

**Ladybug: Nino. When you're facing a supervillain, strength doesn't make a difference. Courage and determination do. (gives Nino Cat Noir's staff) We can't let Anansi get Cat Noir's Miraculous. Use this to defend yourself and distract her. I won't be long. (leaps away with her yo-yo; Nino looks amazed)**

“Nino do you know how to use my staff”? Adrien asks nervously

“Nope, but there is such a thing as learning on the job. I mean isn’t that how you and Marinette learned to be heroes"? Nino asked reminding them of Stone Heart

“Fair point”.

**(Anansi is pulling on Cat Noir's leather ears, causing him to groan in pain.)**

**Anansi: Where did you hide your earrings, kitty cat?**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Anansi, the earrings are Ladybug's Miraculous! (pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration) Ugh, Cat Noir's magic jewel is a ring!**

**Anansi: Why didn't you just say so?**

**Nino: Hey arachnid!**

**Anansi: Ah, so you're back, cappie?**

**Ladybug: (a few buildings away) I trust you, Nino. (leaps away)**

**Scene: Master Fu's massage shop. A candle resembling the Lucky Charm is seen. Master Fu is sitting cross-legged on the mattress.**

**Marinette: (enters the room with Tikki) Master, Nino won't hold off Anansi for long. She's about to get a hold of Cat Noir's Miraculous!**

**Master Fu: We can't let that happen. (opens the gramophone to get the Miracle Box; he places the box on the floor before Marinette and opens it) Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Choose wisely; such power's on hand to serve a greater good. Once the mission is over, you must retrieve the Miraculous from them.**

**Marinette: (thoughtfully) I need a protective Miraculous. (gasps, and points at the Turtle Miraculous Master Fu is wearing) That's the one I need, Master! (Master Fu gasps) Uh, if it's okay with you.**

“This is your hero Debut episode Nino, I can’t wait to see how you do”. Alya says pecking Nino on the cheek

“I hope I do a good job to save you then Babe”.

**Master Fu: (smiles at Wayzz, who nods to him) Do you have someone in mind, Marinette? (takes off the bracelet; Wayzz flies back inside it)**

**Marinette: (takes the Miraculous and holds it up) Actually, I think I found just the right person.**

**(Tikki swallows the macaron she has been munching on.)**

**Scene: Arc de Triomphe. Nino is still fighting Anansi using Cat Noir's staff.**

**Anansi: (teasing Nino) Wow, be careful. What are you trying to do with that little stick?**

**Cat Noir: (to Nino) On your left; no, on your right. No, the other right!**

**Anansi: (grabs the staff) You're gonna hurt yourself.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Anansi, enough toying with your prey. Concentrate on seizing Cat Noir's Miraculous!**

**(Anansi throws Nino on the ground.)**

**Alya: Nino!**

**(Nino extends Cat Noir's staff and hits Anansi on the head and knocks her off her feet.)**

**Nino: So, who's the fly-weight now, huh?**

**Anansi: All right, big boy. (punches the ground next to Nino, which sends him flying; she kicks him a few more times) I suggest you stay down, cappie. (Nino presses a button on the staff, which extends it and hits Anansi underside the chin) You're gonna regret this, big time!**

**Nino: You shouldn't have underestimated me, legs. (charges again)**

“Wow and I thought Hawkmoth was bad at nicknames”. Kim jokes

“HEY”!

**Cat Noir: (to Alya) Your friend's good at this.**

**Alya: Yeah, but I sure hope Ladybug comes back before he gets bad at it.**

**Anansi: (grabs Nino) Game over. Time to fly, lightweight! (sends Nino hurtling, screaming, through the air)**

**(Nino gets caught mid-air by Ladybug, who sets down with him upon a low building.)**

**Nino: Thanks, Ladydude—uh, I mean, Ladybug.**

“You can call me Ladydude Nino I don’t mind”. Marinette says to a now back to normal color Nino.

“Sure can do Ladydude”.

**Ladybug: Thanks for dropping by...dude. (fist-bumps Nino's shoulder)**

**Anansi: (crawling up to Cat Noir and grabbing his ring-wielding hand with her left hand while bracing herself with her right, and reaching for his ring with another left hand, to Cat Noir's alarm) It's just you and me, kitty cat.**

**Cat Noir: Hey, spider, guess what. Cataclysm!**

“That’s a smart way to keep her from touching your miraculous”. Max says thinking it over, while Alix snorts.

“Ya but it only will work for 5 minutes, after that the transformation will drop, and on top of his identity getting revealed, Hawkdaddy will learn his son has been running around in a Kinky leather catsuit, helping defeat his akumas”. Alix adds in the obvious

“IT’S NOT KINKY”!

“Keep telling yourself that dade”.

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) No! Don't touch his ring; it's charged with destructive energy!**

**Anansi: Hey, make up your mind, Mothy; I couldn't care less about his Miraculous. You're the one who's been nagging me about it all evening.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Cat Noir has called on his power but he can't use it. Just be patient and wait for him to transform back. Then the ring will be uncharged once again and you'll be able to take it from him.**

**Anansi: (uninterestedly) Whatever, if you say so. (leans back to rest against the web upside-down and wait)**

**Cat Noir: (to no one in particular) Hurry up, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: (to Nino) I'm gonna need your help again. Do you still wanna save your friend?**

**Nino: (looks determined) I'll do anything for her.**

“You mean you became a hero to save me”? Alya asks, getting a little choked up at the fact.

“Of course babe I’ll do anything to save you”. Nino says pulling Alya closer

**Ladybug: Nino Lahiffe, (holds out a wooden jewelry box) this is the Miraculous of the turtle, which grants the power of protection. You will use it for the greater good.**

**Nino: (takes the jewelry box and opens it; a green orb of light emerges and floats around him until it turns into Wayzz) Whoa, dude!**

**Wayzz: Hello, my name is Wayzz.**

**Nino: Hey little guy, what are you, a genie like in those fairy tales?**

“Hey that’s basically the same thing I said when I met Plagg”. Adrien says reminiscing of when he meet his little cheese glutton

“I guess we think alike dude”.

**Wayzz: I am a kwami. I can't grant wishes, but I can give you super powers.**

**Ladybug: Once the job is done, you must return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?**

**Nino: You bet, dudette.**

**Wayzz: Then all you have to say is: "Wayzz, shell on!"**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Nino: Wayzz, shell on! (Nino transforms into Carapace)**

“I forgot how cool your transformation sequins is Nino”. Alix says watching the teen breakdance transform.

“As much as I hate to admit it, you do have the most exceptional transformation of the boys Nino. Of course Moi has the best female transformation”. Chloe says with a flip of her hair

“Uhh thanks Chloe I think”?

**Carapace: (laughs) That's crazy!**

**Ladybug: Stay focused! We have to hurry before Cat Noir transforms back. And we need him to save Alya. Lucky Charm! (Boxing gloves appear)**

**Carapace: Boxing gloves? You're not gonna fight Anansi directly, are you?**

**(Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision; it highlights Carapace, the Arc de Triomphe and Cat Noir.)**

**Ladybug: Why not? It's a simple plan, but you have to protect us — me, Cat Noir and Alya. (puts a hand on Carapace's shoulder) You've already proved you're capable of doing it.**

“That has to be the most straight forward plan I’ve ever seen”. Max says amazed the plan isn’t over complicated like normal

**(Carapace smiles and nods; Ladybug nods back and they jump down and run towards the Arc de Triomphe.)**

**Carapace: Hey, six-hands! Catch this! (throws his shield at Anansi, who dodges it by jumping down to the ground)**

**Anansi: (to Ladybug) Change of pet? You replaced your kitty with a turtle?**

**Ladybug: I love animals, but I'm not into spiders. Ha! (throws yo-yo)**

“Same”. Luminous calls out from her seat

**Anansi: Ha! Missed me.**

**Ladybug: Did I? (wraps her yo-yo cord around the pillars of the Arc de Triomphe, making a makeshift boxing ring in the interior; meanwhile Carapace is fighting Anansi; Ladybug steps into the ring, wearing the boxing gloves) Anansi! I challenge you. One round. You win, you get my Miraculous. I win, you release your prisoners. What do you have to lose? (Cat Noir's ring beeps frantically) In a few minutes, Cat Noir will transform back anyway.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Don't listen to her; it's a trap!**

**Anansi: Don't worry, butterfly man, this nasty bug ain't no match for Anansi. (touches hand-to-glove with Ladybug) I'll devour you, li'l nasty bug.**

**(Carapace strikes Cat Noir's staff on his own shield, making the sound of a boxing-round bell.)**

**Anansi: One punch will be enough.**

**Ladybug: (dodges Anansi's hits) You can't punch the wind. (stands in the corner of the ring)**

**Anansi: It's over. (tries to hit Ladybug, misses and instead punches one of the pillars of the Arc de Triomphe, causing it to crack)**

**Ladybug: One punch, huh? Well, maybe if you could actually land one.**

“Smart gets her angry, she’ll start attacking blindly and make mistakes”. Kagami says analyzing the fight

“If you say so”. Luka says trying see it

**Anansi: Shut up!**

**Ladybug: (still dodging) Why, do you have trouble doing two things at the same time? (goes into another corner; Anansi tries to hit her, but misses and cracks another pillar)**

**Anansi: (growls) Stay still!**

**(The pillar-cracking scenario repeats itself three more times; the Arc begins to crumble.)**

**Ladybug: (giggles) You're so weak that when you're shadow-boxing, your shadow wins!**

**Anansi: Shadow THIS! (kicks Ladybug back against the wires of the boxing ring) You can't win this fight, so give up and give me your Miraculous!**

**Ladybug: You wish.**

**(Ladybug leans into the wires and walks backwards, causing the wires to cut into the pillars of the Arc, in turn causing the weakened Arc to collapse. Anansi's leg gets caught under a heavy block of stone.)**

“Thank God for the miraculous Ladybug or else Paris would be out of several national monuments”. Sabine says watching the monument turn to rubble

“And several people might be dead, or seriously injured as well”. Tom adds in as it sets in just how much they rely on the miraculous cure.

**Ladybug: (grabs Carapace and hauls the two of them up to the web) It's all up to you, Captain Turtle. (throws Carapace up to Alya before going to Cat Noir; then, to Carapace) Use your power now!**

**Carapace: At your service, dude— (Alya looks surprised, then suspicious) Uh, Ladybug. (holds up his shield) Shellter! Shiaaah!**

“Oh no you figured out my identity didn’t you”? Nino asks knowing his girlfriend

“Most likely”.

“How? You know what I’m not questioning it”

“That’s the smart thing to do Nino”.

**(A big glowing green ball appears around the foursome; the ball falls down; from a distance is seen how the Arc collapses completely. Carapace de-activates the Shellter; Alya stares up at him with awe while Cat Noir sees her and Carapace)**

**Cat Noir: (to Ladybug) You're not really replacing me with a turtle, are you? (he pouts)**

“Hey he’s my Turtle and I’m not sharing him”.

“That’s fine, I much prefer my Kitty”.

**(The debris rumbles and Anansi emerges.)**

**Ladybug: Not now, kitty. (hurls Cat Noir toward Anansi) Throw like a ladybug, scratch like a cat!**

**(Cat Noir touches the boxing helmet; it disintegrates and breaks to pieces; the akuma emerges)**

“You just love throwing your boyfriend don’t you”? Alix asks with a smirk

“I only try to limit doing it in battle”.

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma) Gotcha! (releases the now-purified butterfly) Bye-bye little butterfly. (throws the boxing gloves into the air) Miraculous Ladybug!**

**(The Miraculous Cure spreads itself throughout the city, repairing the Ferris wheel and the Arc de Triomphe, and cleansing the streets of cobwebs; Anansi is detransformed into Nora.)**

**Nora: The Beetle and Mister Whiskers? What's going on here?**

**(Ladybug holds her fist up to fist-bump; Cat Noir is about to reciprocate when his Miraculous beeps.)**

**Cat Noir: Uh, sorry, guys, but I've gotta split. (starts to run off)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! (Cat Noir stops) You know you're irreplaceable.**

**Cat Noir: (smiles and nods) Mm-hmm. (runs off)**

**Ladybug and Carapace: (fistbump) Pound it!**

“Hey Nino”. Marinette says drawing in Nino’s attention

“Yhea”? He asks and instead of answering right away she holds up a fist to him.

“Pound it”? With a smile Nino meets his first with hers

“Pound it”!

**Alya: Whoa, this is a first for the Ladyblog. A brand new superhero! What's your name?**

**Carapace: Uh… (seen on the Ladyblog, looks questioningly to Ladybug, who just smiles back) Huh… Carapace. Call me Carapace.**

**Ladybug: (likewise on the Ladyblog) See you later, bugheads. (runs off; Carapace follows; they both take off with Ladybug's yo-yo)**

**Alya: (to her camera) And stay connected.**

**Scene: Random alleyway.**

**Carapace: (unseen) Shell off. (detransforms)**

**Nino: (now in view, handing his Miraculous box to Ladybug) Thank you for trusting me.**

**Ladybug: You were a true superhero, Nino.**

**Nino: (scratches the side of his head) Uhh…**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: You're gaining more allies, Ladybug, but don't rush to rejoice. Soon you might just be outnumbered. (laughs evilly)**

“Good luck with that”. Chloe says knowing how this season finally went

**(The window closes.)**

**Scene: Place de la Concorde. Alya and Nora are walking together; Nino comes running towards them. Marinette runs towards them as well.**

**Nino: (out of breath) Hey, you okay? You weren't too scared, were you?**

**Alya: I'm fine. I saw that you tried to save me.**

**Nino: Uhm. Actually… no, I didn't do much. It's not like I'm a superhero or anything. (laughs uncomfortably)**

**Alya: (whispering to Nino) I know perfectly well what you're like.**

**(Nino laughs extremely uncomfortably.)**

**Nora: Fly-weights! (sighs) Truth is…I did lose the match…and my cool. Sorry about everything that went down.**

**Marinette: Nor—uuh, uuh, Anansi. I...actually...you didn't lose the game.**

**Nora: Huh?**

**Marinette: I helped Nino to win by distracting you. I'm sorry.**

“At least you owned up to your mistake”. Alya says pleased Marinette learned her lesson.

  
  


**Nora: Hey! We're cool, Marinette. (holds her hand out; Marinette takes it and Nora pulls her into a head-lock/hug) It's no big deal. (grabs Nino and head-locks him, too) Cappie proved that he doesn't need muscles to be strong.**

**Alya: (joins the hug and chuckles; to Nora) Want a scoop? You're the best.**

**Nino: What if Nora came with us to the ice rink next weekend? It'd be more fun with her, don't you think?**

**Alya: You're right, Nino. Besides, I don't even remember the last time I hung out with my big sis.**

“You only have one biological family, so enjoy your time with them while it lasts”. Fu suggests

“You’re right Master I’ll be sure to do that more when we get back home”. Alya says excited to hang out with Nora more often

**(The endcard shows Marinette and Nino ice-skating and Alya supporting a very uncomfortable-looking Nora on ice skates.)**

  
  


“And That was Anasi. I hope you enjoyed it”. Luminous said, stopping the episode.

“Hey how many more episodes before we turn in for the night”. Jagged asks curious

“About 2 more before dinner, now who wants to pick next”? Luminous asks, holding out her top hat.

“Hey Nino, since you were the man of the episode, how about you pick”? Alix suggests

“Uhh sure thing dudette”. Nino says going to pick an episode out of the hat.

“The next episode is”...

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what season 2 episode should I do next? Remember just season 2 no matter how much you want a season 3 reside that will have to wait until book 3


	21. Dear Readers

Dear Readers

Today I bring you all not a chapter but a letter. One year ago today I posted chapter 1 of the first book in my Watching Miraculous Serise, so today I wish to say "Thank you" to everyone for supporting me this far. When I first started writing this i didn't know just how far it would come, but I thank you for enjoying the story and lending me the will I need to carry this on top the very end.

To celebrate this big day I wish to do a Q&A with all of you. I'd your have any questions for me leave them in the comment section and I will answer them. Depending on the number of questions I will either put them in note section of the next chapter (witch the votes have been counted for already) or I will dedicate an entire chapter to your questions.

Thank you everyone for being my readers until then with Love

Kaitou Luminous & Pin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And please don't just make this shipping questions then things would get boring.


	22. Your answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the answers from last week's Q&A

Heso everyone Kaitou Luminous here ready to answer your questions from last week, and thanks to all the responses I’ve gotten on both Ao3, & Fanfiction.net I’ve decided to pool all the questions together in one chapter just for you the readers. So let’s go first let’s start with the questions from Ao3. oh, and My answers will be in Bold, no underline.

[ **jmoney135396506**   
](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmoney135396506/pseuds/jmoney135396506) lukanette or adrinette?

**Adrinette, although I prefer Marichat most.**

  
  


[**J0RAM_7**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0RAM_7/pseuds/J0RAM_7) How do you feel about the writing in miraculous?

**It could be better in my opinion, it’s very Villain of the week esk, but I personally would like Character development to stick more in the show, and like seeing more overarching plot. But the lore and backstory are good, and the love square is really frustrating.**   
  


[ **Firewall_Xceed_D**   
](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewall_Xceed_Dragon/pseuds/Firewall_Xceed_Dragon) Adrienette or Ladynoir?

**Ladynoir**   
  


[ **Agent_Numbuh_227** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Numbuh_227/pseuds/Agent_Numbuh_227) What do you think of the way the writers handled Chloe in season 3? I personally didn't like how Miracle Queen went since I am all for Chloe redemption and I'm miffed that the writers didn't give Choe and character development.

**They had the opportunity for great character development with Chloe, but I hate the way they just got rid of it at the end of the season. But maybe they’re planning something for season 4 with her development.**   
  


[ **MichaelShadow7779** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelShadow7779/pseuds/MichaelShadow7779) Are you gonna add more characters?   
Like maybe Manon and her Mom   
Or since the whole point is to smarten the characters up about their actions and the consequences of said actions   
Will there no 'evil' characters like Lila or Gabriel or Nathalie?

**To sum it up simply, other than 4th wall breaker, the only new characters will be the Kwami’s of the new heroes in season 3.**   
  


[ **DragonFaerie** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFaerie/pseuds/DragonFaerie) How do you feel about how they're treating Adrien in more recent Miraculous episodes? I mean- he's practically been downgraded to Marinette's sidekick instead of partner in every way, especially since Miracle Queen when Mari was forced to become Gaurdian. Honestly, I love her but she has way too much on her plate- I feel like Adrien shouldve been made Guardian.

**I felt like they could have Adrien and Marinette become co-guardians, that would have been interesting, but it’s kinda like they’re giving Adrien a chance to grow as a Character outside of being a hero, and his dad. Who knows he might end up on the dark side.** **   
  
**

[ **Delete** ](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/delete_comment?id=322763551) [ **Wilddog88** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilddog88/pseuds/Wilddog88)

What do you think about an akumitized Marinette in season 4?  
Is Chloé redeemable to you or not?  
Would it change your mind if Chloé saved Marinette from being an akuma?  
  
Do you have any other shows?  
If not would you give the Winx Club Rai English version a try?

**Okay in order**

**I hope it doesn’t happen, but if it does, the world is doomed. And it most likely will be Lila’s fault.**

**I want her to be redeemable, but the writers, better be really good at writing it.**

**I think that would be a great way for Chloe to be redeemable**

**I have a couple of shows I would like to do after this, and while I loved Winx Club when I was growing up. I’ve already picked my next show and found the transcripts for it. Which transcripts are the deciding factor in whether I do a show or not.**   
  


[ **ANightToRemember11** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANightToRemember11/pseuds/ANightToRemember11) Hey Kaitou Luminous!! Heya Pin!! (Are you both from the Kaitou Joker franchise/originated from there? Or from a different Phantom Thief franchise?) How are you both? I wanna ask what you both enjoy doing excluding what has already been mentioned as far as we know and your personal opinions on the people there with you so far. (Marinette, Adrien and so forth.)   
  
**I’m my own Kaitou Character not from an anime.**

**I’m good**

**I love to sing, bake, draw, read fanfiction, & play pokemon**

**I like all the characters I’ve brought or else I wouldn’t have brought them, but I do think Adrien is a bit of a doormat.**

  
  


[ **Winter_Lazuli** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lazuli/pseuds/Winter_Lazuli) Congratulations on a full year! That’s so exciting!   
Okay, so, my question goes out to you: If you could change one major event in the Miraculous universe with NO consequences, what would it be?

**I would completely get rid of Lila.**   
  


**LittleRedFoxHood** Will you be able to do Season 3 of Miraculous Ladybug?

**Yes I am doing season 3 next.**   
  


**Some-random-author** So, my question for you. There’s a theory out there in the fandom that Adrien could potentially be a Sentimonster. I’m just wondering if you buy into this theory. Why or why not?

**I don’t completely believe it, because to my Knowledge every Sentimonster is at least aware that they’re not human, not to mention Chloe has known Adrien since they were little kids, so that does lead me to think he’s human, not to mention it helps that Adrien has grown both physically and mentaly as a person, and I’m not sure what Limits seni monsters have in that regard. But it does leave me to question, what did his Mom use the Peacock Miraculous for?**   
  


[ **Ima_reader_not_a_writer** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_reader_not_a_writer/pseuds/Ima_reader_not_a_writer) If the heroes were meta humans in the DC ‘verse, what do you think their powers would be?   
(Yea sorry not sorry I’m half obsessed with the DCU and Batman/Miraculous crossovers)   
How do you feel about canon!chloe not getting her redemption? Do you hope there’s still a chance, do you think she’s irredeemable, or is there a third idea in your head? Maybe she will “work” for Hawkmoth, spying for the Miracuteam?   
I’m sure you don’t want to tell us exactly what would happen after they finish the episodes, but what can you tell us about what you plan for when they finish?   
On that topic, are you only planning on having them watch through season three, even if season four comes out? Or will you continue till the show ends and then enact your plot?   
How do you feel about how far you’ve come? This is the first watching the show fic I’ve found for miraculous that hasn’t abandoned, gone on hiatus, or otherwise not shown us everything. This is also the longest run I’ve ever seen a reacting to the series go, (tho I’ve only seen a few Harry Potter ones, a few Percy Jackson ones, and a dozen or so (probably closer to two dozen) miraculous ones) and I’m wondering how you’re feeling about being so far through the show. (Or at least, what has been released so far.)   
Thanks for writing this series! It’s been interesting watching their reactions (and the fourth wall breakers are funny (on that topic another question: just how many 4thWB’s do you plan on having a cameo? They are hilarious) ahhh it’s been great seeing Pin wack people with a frying pan lolol have a nice day/night, both of you!

**Okay that’s a lot of questions from one of my longest readers let’s start from the top and work my way down.**

**I think Marinette, would have superspeed**

**Adrien invisibility(to hide from his fans & Dad)**

**Alya technopath**

**& Nino powers like the music meister (sorry I’m only doing 4 characters they’re the only people I can of powers for.)**

**I’ve already answered the Chloe question**

**And I plan on having a 2-3 chapter epilog after I’m done with their reactions.**

**They will watch season 3, but I’m not sure about season 4 yet.**

**I’m very Proud to have gotten so far in this story, and hope I can continue through the end of the show.**

**As for 4th wall breakers I have 4 new one’s I have planned to show up at some point or another, and in book 3 two previous 4th wall breakers, will have a second appearance.** **   
  
**

Okay that’s Ao3 next are the Fanfiction.net questions.

neek's lil' sis 

To Marinette: Do you think you could make some cute Ladybug and Chat Noir outfits for you and Adrien? I would love to hear about them!

**I might do something like that for another halloween Chapter.**

Juniperblaze 

Are you going to continue this into season 3 and if so will you do season 4 after it comes out this fall? I cannot wait to see the reactions of Chat blanc it will be wonderful! Thank you for making such wonderful stories!

**You’re welcome, and season 3 I will do for sure, not sure about season 4 yet.**

[ MiraculousReader ](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13314459/MiraculousReader)

Hi

What does Kaitou luminous actually mean?

**Okay origin story time, back in Junior High I started drawing clothes during class, after a while i started drawing characters to wear the clothes. I created magical girls, and female superheroes(I suck at drawing men) out of all the characters I created Luminous was my favorite one. I was in a Kaitou anime faze at the time. So I created Kaitou Luminous, a Kaitou who Illuminated the truth about other criminals. I’m not going into full details of her story here, that’s to myself.**

[Dknight27](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2865502/Dknight27) chapter 21 . Jul 9

For a second that you were about to cancel the fic for the number of words. For the Q&A, the first question will be: We have seem Marinette and Adrien using each other miraculous, or other like the mouse and Snake. So which characters would you like using a different miraculous? For example,Chloe with the fox and Alya with the bee or Luka and Kagami with each other miraculous.

And the other question, best akuma idea of Hawkmoth and how do you think that we will have Princess Justice in the future like Chat Blanc as its a different timeline that it happen?

**Sorry for scaring you, I would like to see Alya use the Ladybug Miraculous personally. Or Max with the Rabbit.**

**Best Akuma, for me has to be Lady wifi**

**And I want to Blame Marinette getting Akumatized on Lila.**

[ ajjr12 ](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2061701/ajjr12)

Here’s a question why not for season three just show the episodes that have to do with the new miraculous That way they can plan it for heroes day and for the mouse one they have with you to get in season four so when I just gave it to her

**Cool Idea, but I’m going to do all of season 3**

[ AnimeNerdX ](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7559215/AnimeNerdX)

Miraculous related Q's:

Favourite male/female characters?  **Fave male:Jagged Fave female:Marinette(it used to be Alya until she became Lila’s sheep)**

Favourite hero?  **ladyNoir**

Favourite Kwami?  **Trixx**

What do you think about the alluded pairing's revealed at the end of season 3? ** Yay same sex couples, and I didn’t see Alix/Max comming**

Favourite akumatized victim? (Mines Chat Blanc )  **Gamer 2.0**

What you wanna see, if possible, in season 4/the movie?  **Flight powerup**

Guest 

Are you going to make book 3 of the show ?

**Yes**

[LoveBug7744](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13115476/LoveBug7744) Happy one year anniversary. 2 questions:

1: What is what is your favorite MLB episode?  **Gamer 2.0 & sapoites**

2: What episode are you looking most forward to writing?  **Timetagger & Refectdoll**

I hope you all have a good day, and see you all Friday with the next chapter.

  
  



	23. Style Queen

“Uhh this just says Queen’s Battle”. Nino says holding up the card for Luminous to grab.

“Oh that’s just the other 2 parter of the season”. Luminous explains turning the card into a CD for Nino, and hands it back to him. “Here this is a cover band I like, you might find it interesting”.

Nino takes the CD and looks at the name on it. “The Red Hot Chilli Pipers(A.N I do recommend this band in real life) huh? Sounds interesting what makes them special”? He asks curiously.

“They play classic rock n roll music, but with an interesting instrument added in”. Luminous explains with a smirk, while Luka, and Jagged look up interested at the mention of an unusual instrument. 

“Oi what instrument would that be mate? It might be good to add to a show one day”. Jagged asks curious

“Bagpipes. Anyways, let's continue with the show, the first episode in this two parter is called Style Queen, now let us begin”. Luminous says with a dramatic bow

  
  


**Scene: Marinette's room. Gabriel's fashion show is broadcasted and shown on Marinette's computer monitor. Tikki is watching the broadcast.**

**Nadja: (on TV) Tonight, the Grand Palais hosts the most eagerly awaited event of the year! The sensational fashion show of the famous designer Gabriel Agreste! And a major event always brings prestigious guests: Mayor of Paris, André Bourgeois, is expected to attend the show with his wife, the great and highly respected fashion queen-**

**(Marinette is holding her hat (from the episode "Mr. Pigeon")**

“Ugh not that hat again”! Adrien groans remembering wearing the hat of his (second) worst enemy. His allergy

“Sorry Adrien”. Marinette winces, since she made that hat after all. Realizing what this sounds like Adrien quickly goes into correcting himself

“Uhh the hat is great Marinette, you know that, it’s just”... Adrien starts to profoundly apologise using as many chessy romantics as possible. After a Minute Marinette starts to giggle.

“Kitty, it’s okay I was just joking, don’t worry about it”. Marinette says shutting Adrien up with a kiss

  
  


**Tikki: Honestly, Marinette, it's perfect the way it is!**

**Marinette: (nervous) Oh, Tikki, I don't know… I feel like it's the ugliest hat in the world and Adrien is supposed to model it in front of everyone. He'll resent me for the rest of his life! I have zero talent! And everyone's gonna find that out tonight…**

**Tikki: You're a great designer, Marinette. Besides, if your hat was so ugly, why did Gabriel Agreste hand-pick it for his fashion show?**

**Marinette: But what if people see that it's a synthetic pigeon feather and not a real one? They're gonna think it's lame, aren't they?**

“See I even fixed the flaw in the hat”. Marinette points out, making Adrien happy

  
  


**Tikki: You did the right thing by replacing it! With that allergy of his, Adrien would be sneezing all the way down the catwalk!**

**Marinette: You're right! Besides, I don't have time to make changes anyway. The show begins in… (looks at her phone; gasps; quickly puts the hat in a box) Oh no! I'm gonna be late again! Quick, Tikki!**

“Classic Marinette”. Tom, Sabine, and Alya are amused at the everyday occurrence. After all some things never change

  
  


**(Marinette holds her purse open, Tikki quickly flies in)**

**Scene: Marinette runs towards the Grand Palais with the hat-box. A car pulls up and Nadja is talking. Marinette looks from a distance.**

**Nadja: This is it! Here she comes! The international queen of fashion, director of "Style Queen" magazine, Audrey Bourgeois! (André Bourgeois, opens the door and Audrey Bourgeois gets out of the car followed by Chloé. A group of photographers is taking pictures.)**

**Audrey: Anthony— Uh… André, be a dear and fire the chauffeur. I can't believe Gabriel allows his staff to drive like that! (from the driver's seat, the Gorilla grumbles)**

“Poor Gorilla”. Rose says sad for the bodyguard

“He’s tough, he can take it. After all he puts up with Gabriel every day”. Chloe says nervous to see her mother again

  
  


**Chloé: And neither do I!**

**André: Yes, of course, Audrey, dear.**

**Marinette: Oh no! It's Audrey Bourgeois!**

**Tikki: Who?**

**Marinette: Only the harshest fashion critic in the entire world. I didn't know she was coming!**

**Audrey: (walks towards the red carpet) What is this carpet? Is it fabric? Why isn't the red carpet made out of marble like I said! (to Roger) You're fired! (Roger looks indignant) Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. (The Bourgeois walk the down red carpet)**

Kagami looks over at Chloe and smirks. “So she was your biggest influence growing up”.

With a sigh Chloe just looks down sadly. “Yah, I wanted to live up to Mommy’s standards, but I know better now”.

“That's a good goal”.

  
  


**Marinette: (she is slowly walking backwards) She's gonna hate my hat for sure!**

**Tikki: I'm sure she won't! Come on Marinette, Adrien is waiting for you. (Marinette start walking forward again)**

**Scene: Grand Palais, interview area. Through a television camera, we see Nadja interviewing the Bourgeois trio.**

**Nadja: Audrey, like the slogan of your magazine says "If it's in good taste; it's in "Style Queen!"" So, what's in good taste this year?**

**Audrey: Judging by the way you're dressed, you obviously don't know my dear. (Chloé snickers) For your information, the trend this year is glitter.**

**Marinette: (eavesdropping from behind a wall) Glitter?! There's no glitter on my hat! This is a fashion disaster!**

“Glitter is the fashion trend of the year”. Marinette mumbles to herself as she writes this down for later. Alya just looks over to her Mumbling friend confused.

“Girl what are you doing this time”?

“I’m taking notes on what Audrey is saying so I can plan my outfit for this accordingly and not make a complete and utter fool out of myself, when I meet her”. Marinette starts to ramble off a whole bunch of ways this could go wrong, and completely ruin her future in fashion.

“Girl I get it, just chill”. Alya finally says getting Marinette to be quiet, by shoving a cookie into her mouth.

**Nadja: As the editor of Style Queen, you spend a lot of time in New York. It must be nice to be with your family for a change here in Paris.**

**Chloé: She's very happy to see me. By the way, Mom, I have a little something for you. (pulls a little gift box out of her jacket)**

**Audrey: Clara— Uh… Chloé, what is this?**

**Chloé: Um… it's a gift?**

**Audrey: Ugh, this wrapping paper is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. You're fired.**

“Wow Mom of the year”. Alix says sarcastically, as Chloe is doing her best not to cry.

“Yah if this were the Salem witch trials, she would be burned at the stake for her behavior”. Luminous adds in making a certain group laugh.

“BURN”!!! The burn squad shouts while Chloe is using chocolate ice-cream in the background to make herself feel better, while Rose, Sabrina, and the rest of the girls(and Adrien) make her feel better.

  
  


**André: (he and Chloé gasp) Darling, please, you can't fire Chloé, she's your daughter!**

**Nadja: Audrey, how long are you planning to stay in Paris?**

**Audrey: As short as possible time. (walks off; André and Chloé follow)**

“Well I think I know who gets akumatized”. Alya says sarcastically

“No duh”. Kim scoofs

  
  


**Nadja: Thank you. This fashion show just might be one of the most important in Gabriel Agreste's career, as evidenced by Audrey Bourgeois' presence—**

**(Scene switches to Gabriel's atelier, where Gabriel is watching the broadcast on his control panel.)**

**Nadja: (continues) Will the famous fashion designer who never appears in public show up for the occasion? Stay tuned to find out. Don't be bemu— (Gabriel turns off his control panel)**

**Scene: Grand Palais, front. Marinette is running away from the show. She stops when Tikki calls on her.**

**Tikki: Where are you going?**

**Marinette: You heard Audrey Bourgeois, right? They can't let Adrien model this hat; there's not glitter on it; zero trend-potential.**

**(Nathalie speaks up; Marinette gets startled; Tikki quickly hides)**

**Nathalie: Ah, there you are, Marinette. Everyone's waiting for you.**

**Marinette: (nervously) Uh— but— uh— actually— I, uh—**

“Bright side to being Ladybug, it makes stage fright melt away”. MArinette says happy for that fact.

“But Marinette, that’s a different kind of magic all together”. Tikki says with a giggle

  
  


**Nathalie: The dressing rooms are that way. Hurry up, you're late.**

**Marinette: (laughs nervously) Okay. (more nervous laughter; then she follows)**

**(Marinette runs inside and trips over absolutely nothing; the hat rolls over its brim towards Audrey and touches the back of her shoe; Audrey turns around; Marinette looks beyond scared; Audrey picks up the hat)**

**Audrey: What is this?!**

**Marinette: Uh… (nervous laughter)**

**Chloé: Uh, Mom, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the loser, and this is a hat she made because she thinks she's a designer. (holds the hat upside down) She even signed it, look.**

“But you remembered, so that must be a good sign”. Juleka points out

“Please I remember, because that’s the reason I lost the contest”. Chloe says brushing it off.

“Riiiight”

**Marinette: I— it's not me, it's another Marinette, I was just bringing it to, uh—**

**Nathalie: Marinette, we have to go.**

**(Marinette takes the hat and runs off with her face buried in the hat)**

  
  
  


**Scene: Dressing room. Adrien is looking at himself in the mirror and fixing something about his jacket.**

**Adrien: (to Plagg) I feel awkward.**

**Plagg: (eating cheese) That's probably because you look ridiculous.**

**(Adrien sighs; Marinette knocks on the door; Adrien opens the door; his face visibly lights up when he sees it's Marinette (!!!).)**

“Are we sure, show Adrien doesn’t have a crush on Marinette”? Nino asks seeing the model light up on screen.

“He does, but he’s oblivious to it” Wayzz corrects his chosen

  
  


**Adrien: Hello, Marinette.**

**Marinette: Oh, uh— Hallah… (walks up the stairs; trips; falls on Adrien; Adrien keeps her upright; the hat falls on the ground and the feather falls off) Ooh… sorry.**

**Adrien: No worries.**

**(They both simultaneously want to grab the hat, their foreheads bump into each other.)**

**Marinette and Adrien: Sorry.**

**(Adrien picks up the hat; Marinette the feather)**

**Adrien: Oh, no! I hope it's not too hard to fix it.**

**Marinette: Oh, you know, it doesn't really matter. This hat is a complete failure anyway.**

**Adrien: What, no it's not. (he offers his hand; Marinette's takes it without hesitation) Why would you say that?**

**Marinette: Because… the queen of fashion, Audrey Bourgeois, saw it and hated it. I'm sorry, Adrien. I really messed up. I'm a total no-talent. Please don't put it on.**

**Adrien: (takes the feather out of Marinette's hand) Marinette, everything's gonna be fine. Your hat looks great; I think it's awesome; so does my father. Otherwise he wouldn't have picked it for me. Look. (puts on the hat; does a catwalk-walk down the dressing room; Marinette squeals) See?**

“Aww you two are so adorkable, it’s giving me cavities”. Alix says pretending to gag

“You know it”. Adrien says with a wink hugging Marinette closer.

**Marinette: (chuckles) You got that catwalk down!**

**Adrien: (scratches the back of his head) Really, thank you.**

**Nathalie: (tired of their flirting: fake coughs) We have to go. (starts to leave)**

“Wait she was there the whole time”? Kim asks surprised

“Apparently”

  
  


**Scene: Grand Palais, fashion show catwalk. Audrey and Chloé are walking down the stairs towards the benches. Marinette goes through another entrance and gets called on immediately.**

**Tom: Marinette! Yoo-hoo!**

**(Alya, Tom and Sabine are waving at her)**

**Sabine: She looks nervous.**

**Alya: No doubt. It's her first fashion show with her first professional piece and not to mention: (winks) Adrien will be modeling it.**

**Tom: I'm sure it'll go just great. (Sabine nods)**

“Please don’t be a mess”. Marinette says praying to Kwami

**Audrey: How dilapidated is this place? And I have to share the front row with this group of low-lifes? Ridiculous. (sits down in between Sabine and Alya) Utterly ridiculous.**

**Alya: Uh, sorry, but that seat is reserved for Marinette.**

**Audrey: This Marinette girl, again?**

**Chloé: Let me handle this, mother. Hey losers, do you know who my mother is? She's Miss Style Queen: the most powerful woman in the world of fashion. This show is for her, okay? So, get lost!**

**Nathalie: (looks very unimpressed; walks up to Audrey) Mrs. Bourgeois. Mr. Agreste has reserved a seat for you…**

**Audrey: Ah, finally. (stands up)**

**Nathalie: …in the second row.**

“Uh oh I think he’s doing this on purpose”. Chloe says sensing what’s happening

“Huh what do you mean Chloe”? Alya asks confused

“He’s pushing her buttons on purpose to get her akumatized”. Chloe sums up with a blank face.

“Uh oh”

  
  


**Audrey: What?!**

**Chloé: My mother always sits in the front row.**

**Nathalie: Not today.**

**Audrey: This is unacceptable! Gabriel cannot do this to me! I'm the one who discovered him. Without me, he'd still be drawing his unworthy designs in his dismal, grim studio!**

**Nathalie: I can offer your seat to someone else if you don't want it.**

**Audrey: How dare you? You're fired.**

**Nathalie: I don't work for you, I work for Mr. Agreste.**

**Audrey: We'll see about that! (takes out her phone)**

**Scene: Agreste Basement. Gabriel is looking at his phone, where Audrey is calling him. He doesn't pick up the phone.**

**Gabriel: I'm sorry, it took some time, I know. But today, I can feel my prey has more malice in her than anyone I've ever akumatized before. She will be… my masterpiece. (places flowers down, he bows and walks back)**

“Uhh what is THAT”?!?! Alya asks, pointing to the bottom of the coffin-like item on screen. Adrien tries to get a better look, but only gets a sense of dread instead.

“I don’t know”.

**Scene: Fashion show. Audrey hears Gabriel's voicemail on her phone.**

**Gabriel's voicemail: …please leave a message.**

**(Audrey growls)**

**Nathalie: I assume from your expression that I'm not fired.**

**Audrey: This is unacceptable! I will not view a fashion show from the second row, ever! (walks off; Chloé follows; Nathalie points Marinette to her reserved seat; Marinette sits down)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's window opens.**

**Hawk Moth: Tell me, my dear Akumas, what will be the trend tonight? (turns butterfly into an Akuma) Fly away my little Akuma and evillize this wonderfully vile queen.**

**Scene: Grand Palais, entrance. Audrey stomps towards the exit; Chloé and André are following close behind. The Akuma flies into her rose. Audrey stops walking.**

**Chloé: Mom?**

**André: Audrey, dear?**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Style Queen, I am Hawk Moth. You've been refused a throne that is rightfully yours as queen of fashion. You will now be able to revenge those fashion disasters, who disrespected you!**

**Audrey: They'll see who's queen, Hawk Moth. (transforms into Style Queen)**

**(Chloé and André walks backwards, scared)**

**Scene: Grand Palais, catwalk. Adrien is showcasing Marinette's hat. Many pictures are taken. Marinette is shaking out of nervousness.**

**Alya: All cool, girl?**

**Marinette: Mm-hm. (nods)**

**(As Adrien walks over the catwalk, he glances back at Marinette. At the end of the catwalk he stops and strikes some poses. Suddenly, Style Queen materializes. Everyone is startled.)**

“Is she made of golden Glitter”? Marinette asks while squinting at the akuma to get a better look.

“I believe she is”. Kagami says analyze the Akuma before her.

  
  


**Style Queen: A fashion show without the queen of style? Glitteraly unacceptable!**

**Tom: Is this supposed to happen? I've never attended a fashion show before. (Marinette growls at Style Queen)**

**Style Queen: Where is that ungrateful Gabriel Agreste? I demand that he kneels before me!**

**Adrien: My father isn't here!**

**Style Queen: Well then. If fashion-disaster daddy isn't here, I'll just have to settle for Agreste Junior! You're fired! (shoots a gold dust at Adrien and turns him into a golden statue on the spot. The crowd panics.)**

“Uhh oh, no Chat Noir for this fight”. Adrien says he is nervous for his Lady’s safety in this fight.

“Hear that babe, looks like Marinette might need our help with this one”. Alya says excited to see herself as a hero again.

“Or this could be Chloe’s debut as a hero Alya”. Nino points out, causing Alya to deflate in defeat.

“Oh ya”.

**Marinette: Adrien!**

**Plagg: (to himself; from the rafters) Uh-oh, we've got a problem! (flies away)**

Tikki looks over to Plagg with a raised eyebrow(?) “and where did you go”?

“Somewhere save”.

  
  


**Hawk Moth: (startled) Adrien! We no longer have a choice. Style Queen, you must defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir as soon as possible.**

**(The crowd is running off. Tom and Sabine are also fleeing)**

**Tom: But where is Marinette?**

**Marinette: (quickly runs through a door and closes it; Tikki flies out of her jacket) This Style Queen just made a huge faux pas!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ah!**

**(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**(people are still being turned into golden statues, André tries to find a way out.)**

**Style Queen: You're all fired! (laughs in an evil manner; dissolves into gold dust and materializes in front of André)**

**André: Audrey, dear! (squaks) Darling, sweetheart, please stop this madness.**

**Style Queen: Hmm.. (turns him into a golden statue) Fired!**

“I think the term you’re looking for is divorced”. Max says thinking it over. But that causes Chloe to send an icy glare over to him.

“Please don’t say that”.

  
  


**Chloé: Mom.**

**Style Queen: Claudine— uh, Chloé. I'm not mom, I am Style Queen. Do you want to be fired, too?**

**Chloé: No, no, I really don't, Style Queen. Uh, besides, don't you need an assistant?**

**Style Queen: Hmm... I did fire my last one this morning.**

Snort “Oh Mommy you’ll never change”.

  
  


**Chloé: She sure was useless. Utterly useless.**

**Style Queen: Fine! I'll take you on trial.**

**Ladybug: (swings to a rafter) Style Queen!**

**Style Queen: (shakes head) What an atrocious suit. That bug looks so last year.**

**Ladybug: But the yo-yo makes a strong comeback this year. (throws her yo-yo, it goes right through Style Queen)**

**Style Queen: You're a couple of sizes too small to beat me, Ladybug.**

**(She throws gold; shoots out a beam of gold, Ladybug tries to block it, but the recoil is too much; she falls backwards; Style Queen laughs in an evil manner; Style Queen holds her glowing wand out towards Ladybug's face)**

**Chloé: Mom! Uh— Style Queen. If you want to find Gabriel Agreste, I know where he lives. You can take care of Ladybug later, she's worthless anyway.**

“Did you just save me Chloe”? Marinette asks Surprised

“I’m most likely trying to buy you more time to save Mommy”.

  
  


**Style Queen: Hmm... It's not a completely idiotic idea.**

**(She smashes her wand on the ground; Adrien's statue crumbles and gets sucked into the wand; she then flies away as gold dust, taking Chloé with her; they end up on the Agreste mansion's foyer.)**

**Scene: Agreste mansion.**

**Style Queen: Courtney! Uh— Chloé, where is Gabriel Agreste?**

“Wow She doesn’t even get your name right. Didn’t she name you”? Alix asks, genuinely curious.

“Actually Daddy named me”. Chloe corrects not really wanting to talk about it.

“Oh Sorry”.

“No worries”.

  
  


**Chloé: He usually never leaves his house!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Style Queen, he's hidden safely somewhere. Ladybug is protecting him.**

**Style Queen: Pff— she can barely protect herself!**

**Hawk Moth: You must seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. If they can't save his son, then Gabriel Agreste will have to show up.**

**Style Queen: Don't worry, Hawk Moth, you'll get your costume jewels.**

**(Ladybug just then lands outside the Agreste mansion, on top of the gate, as Style Queen flies out with Chloé again.)**

**Chloé: Not again! Ooh!**

**Ladybug: Can't you stand still for two seconds? (swings after them)**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower.**

**Chloé: (in the air; sounding petrified) Please, Mom, stop!**

**(Style Queen goes to the Eiffel Tower; she smashes her wand on the ground; gold dust comes out and a statue of Adrien, lying on a table, materializes.)**

“Wow, dude you really are a Disney Princess, that looks just a scene from Snow White”. Nino says with a smirk, while Adrien pouts at this comment.

“Please stop calling me a disney princess, I’m prince Charming”.

“Sure you are dude”.

  
  


**Style Queen: Keep this for me, sleeping beauty. (puts the akumatized rose in gold-Adrien's mouth; makes a forcefield around gold-Adrien)**

**Chloé: You're not going to hurt my Adrikens, are you, Mom?**

**Style Queen: Hmm—**

**Chloé: Uh— Style Queen?**

**Style Queen: You wanna join Agreste Junoir, Kaily? Uh— Chloé? (points her glowing wand at Chloé) Just ask and I'll fire you!**

**Chloé: No thanks, I'm good. You're right, we don't care about him.**

**Style Queen: Make yourself useful, assistant, tell me if you see Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

**Chloé: Yes, Style Queen! (Style Queen dissolves; Chloé falls to her knees) Oh, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?**

**Style Queen: (flies to the top of the Eiffel Tower) Gabriel Agreste, if you refuse to show your face, your son will soon be nothing but glitter in the wind!**

**(Alya stands among the spectators at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. She runs towards the tower. Somewhere in the Eiffel Tower, Chloé is bashing on the forcefield around Adrien.)**

*groans*”Babe again”?

“I regret nothing Nino”.

  
  


**Chloé: Oh, it doesn't break. Adrikens, wake up!**

**Ladybug: (to her yo-yo-phone) Cat Noir, I don't know what you're doing, but there's a witch of a villain running loose and I really need you.**

**Chloé: Psst! Ladybug! Hurry up! Adrikens is crumbling!**

**Ladybug: Did you see where your mother's Akuma landed?**

**Chloé: It's in the rose she put on him. Where is Cat Noir?**

**Ladybug: I wish I knew.**

**Chloé: You better come up with something fast, my mother is going to see you!**

**Style Queen: (materializes) It's really impossible to find qualified staff these days. (Chloé turns around slowly) You're fired! (Chloé is turned into a golden statue) Ladybug, hand over those awful earrings and let's get this over with.**

“HEY! I like my earrings”. Marinette says not enjoying this Akuma

**(Ladybug throws her yo-yo, it passes through Style Queen again.)**

**Style Queen: You still don't get it, huh, fashion victim? I... AM INVINCIBLE! (shoots rays of gold dust; Ladybug hides behind some metal, panting) My power is only equalled by my sense of fashion. I... am invincible!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A mallet appears) A mallet? What am I supposed to do with this? (is attacked by gold rays again; throws yo-yo again, in vain)**

**Style Queen: Haven't you got it already? You. Can't. Beat me. How could you defeat me? (kicks Ladybug) You can't even touch me! (laughs in an evil manner)**

**Ladybug: (grabs the mallet again) Of course. (flies off)**

“Time to go to Fu”? Alya asks with a knowing smirk

“You know it”.

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Let her go, she'll bring us Cat Noir. I need both of their Miraculous anyway.**

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. The mallet is seen lying on a cupboard, next to the gong. Marinette barges in.**

**Marinette: Master Fu, Cat Noir has disappeared. I can't beat Style Queen without him! And the Lucky Charm told me to come here.**

**Master Fu: Don't worry, Cat Noir is fine.**

**Marinette: Well, what's he doing then? Why isn't he helping me?**

**Master Fu: He's just lost his Miraculous.**

**Marinette: What?! He's just lost his Miraculous?! This is a disaster!**

**Plagg: (eating cheese (again)) That tomcat's really gotten himself stuck up in a tree this time.**

**Marinette: Uh— Lemme guess, you're Cat Noir's kwami?**

“What gave me away”? Plagg asks cockyly

“You look like a tiny flying black cat, it’s kinda obvious”. Marinette points out.

  
  


**Plagg: Yes, he tends to copy me a bit too much. Yet, lately, he's been doing really silly things. In five thousand years I've never experienced such an irresponsible Miraculous owner. As a result, he's lost his ring and it's just me that's able to help you out.**

**Master Fu: (gasps) No! It's out of the question, Plagg. You are way too dangerous without an owner.**

**Plagg: Dangerous? Me? How so?**

**Master Fu: Does the disappearance of Atlantis ring a bell with you?**

"Wait, what"? Everyone asks looking over at the kwami in surprise.

**Plagg: I'd had too much cheese.**

**Master Fu: The Leaning Tower of Pisa?**

"Wait, What"?! They ask again even louder, freaking out.

**Plagg: I didn't see it.**

**Master Fu: Dinosaurs!**

"WAIT, WHAT"?!?!?!?!? Now everyone is actually freaking out at the disaster that is Plagg.

“To think after all the theories of what happened to cause dinosaurs to go extinct. All this time it’s been you. My Mind if officially blown, what other disasters have been caused by Kwami’s”? Max asks looking at Fu for an answer, but instead of saying something right away he turns his head, and says.

“You do not want to know”.

  
  


**Plagg: Oh! Yeah… okay. No, I— I… did go too far there. But I was young.**

**Master Fu: (to Marinette) Neither Cat Noir nor Plagg can help you today. (Plagg sighs defeated)**

**(Master Fu walks up to the phonograph and places his thumbs on the dragon heads. The code pad appears, and he pushes the code in; he takes out the Miracle Box and places it before Marinette)**

**Master Fu: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Choose wisely; such powers are meant to serve the greater good. Once the mission is over you will retrieve the Miraculous from them.**

**Marinette: I need someone who can actually immobilize my opponent.**

**Master Fu: Do you have someone in mind, Marinette?**

**(Marinette's hand hovers over the Miraculous of the Fox, but she changes her mind and picks up the Miraculous of the Bee)**

**Marinette: I know just the right person.**

“Who? We know Chloe gets the bee miraculous, but she’s gold right now”? Max asks confused

“I don’t know the future , remember”.

  
  


**Scene: Ladybug is running over the roofs. Style Queen is watching her approach.**

**Style Queen: Why, the red-spotted cockroach is coming back, but she forgot her frightful feline in black!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Cat Noir isn't here? Nevermind, catch Ladybug and make her tell you where he's hiding. I need both Miraculous. Now!**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower, somewhere on a staircase. Alya is walking up, filming why walking. She jumps up when she's addressed.**

**Ladybug: Alya, don't get so close to Style Queen, it's too dangerous.**

**Alya: It's hard to get a scoop when you're not in the middle of the action, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: Well I have a scoop for you. (holds out the Miraculous Jewellery Box (while Alya's still filming)) Alya Césaire, here is the Miraculous of the Bee which grants the power of subjection. You will use it for the greater good.**

“Wait, you were going to give the miraculous to me? Thanks girl, but I’ll stick to the fox miraculous”. Alya says touched Marinette would think of her first.

“Got it, and of course I’d think of you. After all you are my best friend”.

Dang straight I am”.

  
  


**Alya: Wow!**

**Style Queen: (materializes out of nowhere) Ladybug! You're out of fashion. Give up! (shoots a beam of gold dust)**

**Alya: Watch out!**

**(Alya pushes Ladybug out of the way; she gets hit herself; Ladybug rolls over the ground; the Miraculous falls out of her hands and rolls off the Eiffel Tower; Ladybug watches in dismay)**

**Style Queen: (mocking) "Where's Cat Noir?" Oh, lemme guess. He's hiding because he's ashamed of his outfit.**

“Hey what’s wrong with my outfit”? Adrien asks, still not getting it.

“Dude we’ve discussed this already”. Nino says to himself while facepalming

  
  


**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a tube of glue appears) A tube of glue!**

**Style Queen: Glue this, Bug! (shoots more gold; Ladybug dodges)**

**(Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision and looks around, only a French flag is highlighted. She grabs it and smears glue on one side of the flag; Style Queen appears behind her again)**

**Style Queen: You're always running away, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: (twirls flag around) Not this time!**

**(They both run towards each other. Ladybug dodges more gold rays. Eventually she swipes the flag through Style Queen. The glued side is covered with gold dust)**

**Style Queen: A glue diet? Ha! That's original. But I'm still going to— oh! (notices the big portion of abdomen she's missing)**

“Just like with Logia devil fruit users even if you can’t touch them, if you find out their natural weakness you can take them down much easier”. Luminous explains using a One Piece reference

“So the less glitter she has, the weaker she get’s”? Max asks, trying to figure it out.

“More like she has less to work with, but yes”. Luminous conferms

  
  


**Ladybug: Oh, what's the matter? Do you have indigestion?**

**Style Queen: How dare you? I'm gonna squash you like the nasty bug you are! (pushes Ladybug in the back and she falls over) Hahaha! You're no match for Style Queen, my poor Ladybug. Soon, you'll be nothing but a bad memory, like shoulder-pads!**

**Plagg: (outta nowhere) Stay away from the Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Plagg!**

**Style Queen: Agh, my, my. What do we have here? A talking rat?**

**Plagg: Meow. Style faux pas. Cataclysm! (boops the floor)**

**(A big explosion occurs; The forcefield around Adrien shatters, the Eiffel Tower, along with its foundation crumble, the nearest bridge also cracks; an entire skyscraper goes down; the tip of the Eiffel Tower falls off; a piece of debris falls on Style Queen)**

And every human's jaw drops at the sight of pure destruction before them. Finally Alix voices what everyone’s thinking

“Holy shit”.

  
  


**Plagg: (to Ladybug) You better hurry and fix everything.**

**Ladybug: (smashes the cracked forcefield) Now I get why Master Fu didn't want to let you out.**

“Yeah no kidding”. Adrien says nervously looking at his Kwami

**Style Queen: (materializes again) NO!**

**(Ladybug breaks the rose and the akuma flutters out)**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evillize! (catches the Akuma) Gotcha! (opens her yo-yo and a cured white butterfly flies out) Bye, bye, little butterfly. (throws the tube of glue in the air) Miraculous Ladybug!**

**(The Miraculous Cure fixes the cracks in the bridge; catches the tip of the Eiffel Tower before it can fully fall down; cures Alya from being a statue; cures Chloé from being a statue)**

**Chloé: Adrikens! (hugs him) I was so scared! (the both of them instantly walk over to Audrey)**

**Audrey: What am I doing here? You're all fired.**

**Ladybug and Plagg: Pound it!**

“Hey Plagg”. Marinette calls Kwami over and holds out a fist.

“Pound it”! they shout doing the tradition in person.

  
  


**Ladybug: I hope Cat Noir finds his Miraculous.**

**Plagg: Don't worry. I'll be on him like mold on cheese.**

**Chloé: (walking down the stairs of the Eiffel Tower with Audrey) Oh, Mom. If you only knew what a great team we made. We fired a bunch of incompetence, it was awesome. We should really spend more time together. What if I went back to New York with you.**

**Audrey: Don't be ridiculous, Caserole. Uh— Chloé. First I have to get back to Gabriel Agreste's fashion show.**

**Adrien: (watching from above) Oh, the fashion show, my father is gonna worry about me. (Ladybug lands behind him)**

**Ladybug: It's on my way, I can give you a lift if you want. (they swing off)**

“Dude you’re making Audrey walk, nice she deserves it”. Nino says with a thumbs up

“Opps”? Marinette says pretending to be sorry

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Style Queen was my greatest masterpiece. How could she have failed? How could I have failed? What should I do now? (his window closes)**

**Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel appears from an elevator in the floor. On his control panel, Nathalie is calling him. He accepts the call.**

**Nathalie: (on call) Sir, you took a big risk today, especially regarding Adrien.**

**Gabriel: If only I could tell Adrien why I'm doing this. (looks at the picture of Emilie Agreste) He would understand.**

**Scene: Grand Palais, outside, front. Ladybug and Adrien land in front of the Grand Palais, where people are going to the fashion show again.**

**Adrien: (puts his hand on Ladybug's shoulder) Thank you, Ladybug. (Ladybug gasps) For the lift and also… for saving my life.**

**Ladybug: Well… uhm… not a mall. I mean! Not at all. (hear earrings beep) I— uh… I have to go. Bye.**

**(Adrien walks towards the entrance; Ladybug runs behind a wall and detransforms; she squals; Tikki flies out)**

**Tikki: Marinette, aren't you forgetting something? You have to bring the Miraculous back to Master Fu!**

**Marinette: But the magic ladybugs already brought it back, didn't they?**

**Tikki: (shakes head) Mm-mm.**

**Marinette: Wait! If they didn't then I… lost a Miraculous! (gasps) I have to back to the Eiffel Tower right now! Hide Tikki! (runs off; bumping into her father)**

“YOU LOST A MIRACULOUS”?!?! Fu shouts, not happy at all having flashbacks back to  _ That day _ .

“Sorry Master I promise it won’t happen when we get back”. Marinette says worried about the bee miraculous

  
  


**Tom: Marinette, there you are. We've been looking for you everywhere in the Grand Palais. Are you okay, sweety?**

**Marinette: Ah, I'm fine, thanks to Ladybug I'm no longer a glitter statue.**

**Sabine: What would we do without Ladybug?**

**Tom: We're finally going to get to watch the fashion show and witness the success of our daughter and her amazing hat.**

**Marinette: Uh— I… Actually, I have, uh—**

**Tom: No you don't. Come on! We can't miss the beginning.**

**Marinette: (whimpers; to her purse) Don't worry Tikki, no one will find the box. We'll get it right after the show. (Tikki whimpers)**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower.**

**Audrey: Remind me to tell your father to fire the person in charge of the Eiffel Tower elevators. (panting) This is (pant) unacceptable. Utterly... (pant...) unacceptable.**

**Chloé: Of course, Mom. (stumbles of the Miraculous Jewellery Box; gasps)**

“Oh so that’s how Chloe got the bee Miraculous, that makes more sense than Marinette actually choosing to give it to her”. Sabrina says thinking it over

“Ture”. Chloe mumbles to herself

**Scene: Chloé's room.**

**(Chloé is sitting on her bed with the Miraculous Jewellery Box in her hands; she opens the box; a ball of energy appears around the Miraculous and Pollen, as a bright ball, flies out; Pollen flies around Chloé and then appears)**

**Pollen: Hello, my queen. (Chloé gasps)**

  
  


“And that was the episode I hope you enjoyed .'' Luminous says stopping the episode, but next comes the chaos.

“Wait What it ends there? We don’t even get to see Chloe's full reaction to Pollon? Not fair”! Alya shouts, not satisfied with the ending, but for some reason Luminous is laughing to herself.

“Remember this is a two parter, there’s still one more episode to go”. Luminous says calming Alya somewhat.

“Then start the next episode already”!!

TO BE CONTINUED

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen wasp next time I hope you're ready


	24. Queen wasp

“May I inquire what the next episode is called before we start”? Kagami asks while getting herself a smoothie from the smoothie bar(that has a no Kim allowed sign above it). For some reason Luminous looks uncomfortable at the question.

“Well I’m not really comfortable saying the name of the episode, but Queen is in the name”. Luminous says vaguely making them burn even more with curiosity.

“Well then let’s get this party started”! Pin shouts, taking the remote from her partner's hand and starts the episode.

  
  


**Scene: Grand Palais. The news about the events of the last episode is broadcasted.**

**Nadja: Coming to you live from the Grand Palais Museum. I'm Nadja Chamack. Gabriel Agreste's fashion show was recently delayed after the Queen of Fashion, Audrey Bourgeois, was akumatized. But everything is back on schedule again, after Ladybug (Ladybug is shown carrying Adrien) heroicly stepped in to save the day, as usual. The fashion show can finally begin!**

**Scene: Agreste Basement. Gabriel is watching the news on his phone. He switches it off and puts it in his pocket.**

**Gabriel: I don't want to break our promise, but… I can't keep putting our son in danger. Style Queen was supposed to be my masterpiece… but even she failed. I feel like I've done all I possibly could, you know? I'll never be able to fulfill my wish without Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. (Scene shows Emilie in her coffin) Forgive me, Emilie. I'm giving you up, Nooroo.**

“Is-is that my Mom? What happened to her”? Adrien asks having believed up until now she was dead.

“I’m getting a serious Sleeping Beauty vibe here Dude”. Nino remembers saying the same thing about Adrien last episode. Huh like mother, like son.

  
  


“I wish I could tell you, but I don’t want to spoil anything”. Luminous says sadly seeing the heartbroken kitten look on Adrien's face.

“Aww can’t you just give us a hint to what happened to her”. Alya begs for her friend. As everyone starts to give Luminous their best puppy dog eyes. After a minute she finally relents, and with a sigh says”.

“Fine I’ll give you a clue: you already have all the information you need to figure out what happened to her”. Luminous says before resuming the episode.

  
  


**(He takes off the brooch, which forces Nooroo to return to the Miraculous. He places the brooch in a silver box. He leaves the basement as the lights go off one by one. He sits down in his chair, distraught, and takes off his glasses. Nathalie notices and gives Gabriel a hug.)**

**Scene: Grand Palais, catwalk. The fashion show is continuing in the Grand Palais. Lights dance around the room as Adrien walks the catwalk and poses. Alya is live streaming.**

**Alya: Scoop. The hat Adrien Agreste is wearing was made by my BFF, Marinette! Anything you'd like to say during my livestream?**

**(Marinette waves and squals at the camera awkwardly; Alya looks behind Marinette at something and looks surprised)**

**Alya: What?**

**(Marinette turns around too, equally surprised. Everyone in the hall looks surprised eventually. Audrey crosses her arms in disgust as Chloé mimicks the same pose as her mom.)**

“What’s going on”? Jukela asks about getting a bad feeling about this.

“I don’t know sis, but nothing good is my best bet”. Luka says narrowing his eyes at the way Audrey is acting at the big surprise

  
  


**Alya: I… don't… believe this! (Adrien turns around and sees his father standing on the catwalk) Ladybloggers, a huge update! That's Gabriel Agreste; he hasn't been in public in ages.**

**(Gabriel walks on the catwalk towards Adrien and stops. Adrien stands there, frozen in shock. He takes off his hat as his father pulls him in for a hug. Adrien wraps his arms around his father while holding the hat. The paparazzi start taking photos of Adrien and his father in embrace.)**

“I don’t believe it”. Marinette says with her jaw on the ground upon seeing Gabriel Agreste in public, actuallying acting like a normal dad.

“Ya we’re not in Paris anymore”. Alya says in agreement amazed.

  
  


**Alya: Scoop number two! Gabriel Agreste has just turned up!**

**(Audrey unfolds her arms and pulls her sunglasses down with her finger and Chloé mimicks the same pose, Alya and Marinette stand up in excitement)**

**Alya: And that means we'll be seeing your hat in every single photo and news broadcast! (The paparazzi keep taking photos as the Agreste duo is still in embrace.)**

“But that’s not what everyone is going to be focusing on”. Chloe says pointing out the obvious

“Shush, let her have this”. Alya says holding up a finger to silence the blond.

  
  


**Scene: Grand Palais, interview area. Nadja Chamack is live on television.**

**Nadja: This was Gabriel Agreste's first public appearance since his wife disappeared. This fashion week is full of surprises and shockers.**

**(The scene zooms out, to where Gabriel and Adrien are walking towards the Bourgeois.)**

**Gabriel: My dear Audrey, I heard about the unforgivable misfortune you had to endure. (Audrey extends her hand out to Gabriel to kiss)**

**Audrey: (taking back her hand) I'm still quite overwhelmed.**

**Gabriel: I want you to know that I've fired the person who was responsible for the misunderstanding. Only one row in the house is befitting to Audrey Bourgeois and that's the first.**

Cue Alix rolling her eyes. “As if, you totally did that on purpose just to get her akumatized. Jerk”. She says making the burn squad chuckle

  
  


**Audrey: (Audrey smirks) Let's not overdo it. Huh Gabriel?**

**Gabriel: Did you enjoy the show?**

**Audrey: So, so. (takes Adrien's hat off of his head and looks at it. Marinette and her parents are watching) This hat is not a "Gabriel Agreste". Are you responsible for that? (looks at Marinette in an intimidating manner)**

**Marinette: Uhm…**

**(She looks nervously at her parents. Tom gives her a thumbs up)**

**Adrien: (whispers; to Marinette) Stand proud! (Marinette smiles at him)**

**Marinette: I… I'm the one who created it. (smiles nervously)**

**Gabriel: Marinette won a fashion design competition.**

**Audrey: (Audrey lifts her glasses to get a better look at the hat) It's the most… (Chloé looks smug) exceptional thing I've ever seen! You're a visionary, Marinette! Glitter's had its day. (lifts up her arms, expressing herself) Feathers are the trend of tomorrow! (Marinette gasps) I haven't felt this much emotion since… (looks at Gabriel) you.**

“I don’t believe it”. Chloe says with her Jaw planted on the ground.

“This won’t end well”. Tomato boy whispers to marc, who nods in agreement

“No kidding”.

  
  


**Gabriel: She does have talent. (looks at Marinette; smiling)**

**Audrey: (looks at Marinette, too) You wanna be a fashion designer, right?**

**Marinette: (nervously) Uh-uh… Yes ma'am.**

**Audrey: (puts the hat back on Adrien's head) Then come to New York with me! I'll make you the biggest name in fashion! I'm sure you'll even upstage Gabriel.**

“But I won’t be able to go to New York, I have to stay and protect Paris”. Marinette says Bummed out she won’t be able to take this opportunity. Adiren, puts a hand on her shoulder to snap her out of her thoughts.

“Hey don’t worry about it, with or without being able to leave Paris you’ll be able to make a name in fashion”. He says with warm eyes calming her down. Taking a deep breath she gathers herself.

“You’re right I can do it with or without leaving paris”. Marinette says more determined than ever

  
  
  


**Adrien: I'll be able to model for you! (smiles looking at Marinette)**

**Sabine: (Marinette looks at her parents) We'll be here for you honey, no matter what you decide!**

**Audrey: My helicopter will be leaving for the airport at 8 p.m. tonight. (puts her glasses back on)**

**Adrien: (Marinette puts her hands in front of her face, not knowing what to choose) Isn't this awesome for Marinette, Chloé?**

“Dude you probably shouldn’t have done that”. Nino says shaking his head. While Adrien winces realizing his mistake.

“Ya I’m just aggravating the beehive right now. Sorry Chloe”. Adrien says apologising for his mistake.

“It’s not your fault Adrikins, it’s your alternate future selves fault”. Chloe says brushing it off.

“If you say so”.

  
  


**Chloé: (Chloé has her head down. She is seething) It's... It's ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! (towards her mother) I've never been to New York with you and you’re taking Marinette Dupain-Cheng!?**

**Audrey: I'm taking her because she's exceptional Claudette. Uh— Chloé.**

**Chloé: I'm exceptional, too!**

**Audrey: The only exceptional thing about you, my dear… is your mother. (Marinette and Adrien look at each other, they look sympathetic)**

“Wow talk about boosting your own ego”. Alix sasses sorry for Chloe

“Mommy was never really one to put others before herself”.

  
  


**André: Audrey, dear- (holds Chloé by the shoulder, but Chloé pushes him away) Chloé!**

**Chloé: Ugh! I'll show you how exceptional I can be!**

**(Chloé takes out the Miraculous Jewellery Box, she opens it, revealing a yellow, glowing orb)**

  
  


“CHLOE”!!! Everyone shouts and turns to the girl, who has a black look on the face. She turns her attention to them and shrugs

  
  


“What? We knew I revealed my Identity or would be revealed, so what’s the big deal”? She asks, reminding them of that fact.

“Chloe it’s one thing knowing that you’ll reveal your identity, but it’s another seeing it happen”. Alix explains to the confused bee miraculous wielder

“Oh that makes sense”.

  
  


**Adrien and Marinette:** **[Adrien] Chloé!**

**[Marinette] No! (quickly covers her mouth)**

**(Gabriel gasps as he recognizes the glowing ball; Audrey lifts her glasses; Pollen emerges from the ball.)**

**Pollen: How may I please you, my Queen? (André gasps)**

**Audrey: What is that thing?**

**Adrien: Chloé… what are you doing?! (Chloé throws her sunglasses away while putting the Hair comb in her hair)**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Chloé: Pollen, Buzz On! (Chloé transforms into Queen Bee for the first time.)**

“Dang my transformation looks fine”. Chloe says happy to see her transformation again, even if it’s under not the best circumstances

  
  


**Queen Bee: (flips backward landing on a Gabriel Agreste board) I am Chloé Bourgeois and from now on I'll be your new superhero, Queen Bee! We'll soon see if you think Dupain-Cheng is still more exceptional than moi! Spinning Top! (Chloé uses her Spinning Top to exit the Grand Palais)**

**André: What is happening to our beloved daughter?!**

**Audrey: She always was such a show-off. (Audrey walks down the red carpet) See you tonight, Marinette. I'll meet you at my helicopter. (André runs after her)**

“So you see your daughter turn into a superhero, and just carry on like nothing happened”? Alya asks very very confused at just how much in her own world Audrey is.

“That’s mommy for you, queen of her own world”.

  
  


**Nadja: Un-bee-lievable, Paris' got a new self-proclaimed superhero— (Gabriel is making a call while Nadja is explaining what happened)**

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Master Fu is watching the TV broadcast from his tablet.**

**Nadja: —whose not-so-secret identity is none other than Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of fashion Queen, Audrey Bourgeois.**

**Wayzz: How could Marinette have given the Miraculous to that Chloé girl?**

**Master Fu: There is no way she would have given it to her. But I know whatever transpired, she will set things right.**

“I’ll try”. Marinette mumbles to herself

  
  


**Scene: Grand Palais, entrance. Nathalie walks up to Gabriel and Adrien and points to Adrien's car, where the Gorilla is waiting.**

**Gabriel: We better be going home, Adrien. Thank you all for coming. (Adrien sighs as Gabriel escorts him past Marinette and her parents)**

**Tom: It's probably not a good idea to stick around with Chloé Bourgeois thinking she's the bee's knees.**

“Hahahaha nice pun Tom”. Adrien says laughing up a storm

“Thanks Adrien you aren't to bad yourself”. Tom says joining him in laughing

  
  


**Sabine: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will fix everything!**

**Marinette: Uh… (Tom puts his hand on Marinette's shoulder before she can say anything)**

**Tom: Let's go back home. (walks out of the Grand Palais with Marinette and Sabine)**

**Scene: Adrien's car. Gabriel and Adrien are in the car driving back home.**

**Adrien: I hope Chloé doesn't do anything foolish. (Adrien looks at his father)**

“I do something foolish don’t I”? Chloe asks their host who hums in response

“Pretty much”.

  
  


**Gabriel: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will deal with her. (Nathalie looks back at Gabriel through the car's rearview mirror as Adrien sighs, annoyed)**

**Scene: Place de la Concorde. Queen Bee is using her spinning top to get around Paris she lands on the Roue de Paris.**

**Queen Bee: (sighs) There's nothing exciting going on in this city, no one to save. (growls; notices the Métro entrance) Hmm… If you want it done right… (flicks her hair) …you have to do it yourself. (takes her spinning top apart to use as a phone; she calls Nadja)**

“Chloe what are you planning”? Kagami asks about getting a sinking feeling about this.

“Probably nothing good”.

Sigh “That’s what I thought”.

  
  


**(The scene switches to the Grand Palais, interview area, where Nadja and her crew are packing up.)**

**Queen Bee: (on the phone) Nadja Chamack? Chloé Bourgeois here. (Scene switches back to Queen Bee) I mean, Queen Bee. Come ASAP; I'm about to rescue the passengers of a metro that's in peril. You've got to film this! (swings to the Métro entrance)**

**Scene: Métro. Marinette and her parents are taking the Metro.**

**Tom: We'll open a bakery in New York and introduce our Dupain-Cheng pastries to the Americans!**

**Sabine: Are you sure, Tom? You've always been afraid of flying.**

**Tom: I'd fly to the moon and open a bakery for my daughter if I had to.**

“Aww that’s so sweet, you’re such an amazing father Mr. Dupain”. Rose says to the best Dad in the room.

  
  


“Thanks Rose, I try my best for my daughter”. Tom says rubbing the back of his head

  
  


**Marinette: (smiles, then looks sad; grabs her purse and opens it; whispering) What should I do, Tikki? It's like my dream come true. I can go to New York and become a real fashion designer.**

**Tikki: Who will protect Paris from Hawk Moth if you leave?**

**Marinette: Cat Noir, Rena Rouge—**

**Tikki: Only Ladybug can capture akumas. I wouldn't be able to come to New York with you.**

“And that’s why when this happens in real time I will turn down the offer right away”. Marinette says not wanting to go if it means leaving protecting Paris (And Adrien) behind. “Besides she isn’t the best role model”.

“She’s better than my father. At least she isn’t a super villain who keeps her spouse in a coffin in her basement”. Adrien Grumbles to himself

  
  


“Ya, but Adrikins at least your Dad remembers your name”. Marinette points out, while rubbing Adrien’s back soothingly before adding. “No offence Chloe”.

  
  


“None taken”.

  
  


**Tom: Nothing will come between my daughter and her dreams.**

**Marinette: (hears footsteps) What was that?**

**(Queen Bee is running on the side of the Metro; she enters the driver's room)**

**Queen Bee: Venom!**

**(She stings the Metro operator in his arm, who falls backwards holding the throttle, causing the metro to speed up. Everyone in the metro screams; the televisions turn on to show Queen Bee's face)**

“Chloe not cool causing an incident like this could seriously hurt a lot of people, or even cause deaths. Not to mention no Miraculous cure to heal them”. Alix says garing at Chloe who actually looks disgusted looking at the screen.

“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous,no self respecting superhero should do such things, how is this person on screen Moi”? Chloe asks herself disgusted. With a soft smile walks up, and puts a hand on her shoulder

“Well it’s one version of you Chloe, the person you see on screen was who you could have been if I didn’t show you all this. That was a potential version of you, but now you have a new outlook on life, and chose a new future to choose from. The choice is all up to you now please remember that”. Luminous says trying her best at a pep talk, but it seems to have worked as a smile bloomed on Chloe's face.

“Thank you Luminous, that actually made sense, I’ll be sure to bring a better future then the one we’ve seen already”. Chloe says with newfound determination as they resume the episode.

  
  


**Queen Bee: (through TV) Passengers, have no fear. Watch Queen Bee in action. You can thank me later.**

**Passenger 1: A new superhero?**

**Passenger 2: Who is it?**

**(Queen Bee jumps in front of the metro and tries to stop it, without success. Nadja and a cameraman wait on one of the platforms, where the metro rides past very quickly.)**

**Passenger 1: Is she gonna save us or not?**

**Marinette: She's not going to pull it off.**

“Marinette is right, there is too high a ratio of civilians to hero’s on that subway to save them all in time”. Max says doing the math

“Not to mention having no battle experience with your miraculous at this point”. Alya adds on

“Sorry”.

  
  


**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Gabriel enters. He opens the box containing the brooch. Nooroo flies out.**

**Nooroo: Master?**

**Gabriel: I still have one chance, Nooroo. All is not lost. I have a unique opportunity to akumatize someone with a Miraculous. (Nooroo gasps) A superhero-turned-supervillain can only be… exceptional!**

“This won’t end well”. Ivan says being the voice of the room

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Gabriel: Nooroo, dark wings rise! (Nooroo screams; Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth)**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien quickly enters his room and closes the door.**

**Adrien: I hope we're not too late!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Scene: Metro. Tom bursts into the operators room.**

**Tom: (pressing random buttons) Uh… uh… uh…**

**Sabine: (to Marinette) Stay here, I'm gonna help your dad. (Marinette smiles smugly) Tom, make it stop!**

“I’m doing my best”. Tom says nervously watching himself on screen

  
  


**Tom: I'm doing my best!**

“Whoa deja vu”.

**Marinette: (to Tikki) It's time we drag Chloé down to earth.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: Métro platform. Nadja and her cameraman are running down the stairs. Across the platform, Cat Noir is waiting.**

**Nadja: Cat Noir, what are you doing here?**

**Cat Noir: Waiting for the next train. (he jumps on top of the metro that speeds by)**

**Nadja: (to the cameraman) Come on! (they run back up the stairs)**

**(somewhere in the Métro tunnels, Queen Bee is screaming as she is pushed by the metro; both Ladybug and Cat Noir are running atop the train, the look over the edge of the front of the train)**

**Cat Noir: Need a helping paw?**

**Queen Bee: (shaking, thanks to the sleepers) Sto-o-op sta-aring! Can't you se-e-e you're distracting me-e-e??**

“Yes I need help”, Is what my future self should be saying”. Chloe corrects her onscreen self”.

“Don't worry we’ll help no matter what”. Adrien and Marinette say in sync.

“Thanks Adrikins, thanks Marinette”.

“No problem”.

  
  


**Ladybug: This is not a playground! Cat Noir, I'll slow it down as much as I can; you stop it!**

**(She runs off; she jumps to the wall of the tunnel, simultaneously wrapping her yo-yo around the train; the train slows down a bit; Cat Noir throws his staff in front of the metro; Queen Bee would be sandwiched in between the train and the staff, were it not for Cat Noir, who pulls her up in time; the doors of the train open and Cat Noir stands outside on to lend a hand)**

**Cat Noir: Thanks for your co-operation, people. Please, keep on being pawsome and evacuate the station calmly.**

**Sabine: Ladybug, thank you so much!**

**Ladybug: You're welcome, mo— madam and sir! I'll take care of the driver.**

**(The glowing yellow spot on the arm of the driver fades. He snaps out of his stun and quickly powers off the train)**

“Do the paralysis from the venom is temporary good to know”. Max says thinking, examining the power.

“Not necessarily, in the past previous Bee miraculous holders have been able to make the Paralysis permanent leaving the victim in a constant state of statisi”. Fu explains as everyone looks over at Chloe and Pollon wide eyed.

“What”?

**Queen Bee: (in front of Nadja's camera) You're welcome. It was nothing. I was merely—**

**Ladybug: (comes running) Queen Bee! This was your doing!**

**Queen Bee: Oh, Ladybug, you're too kind. This was teamwork. Oh, how amazing is this?! We're a team now!**

**Ladybug: You're the one who paralyzed the metro driver, aren't you? You used your power to create this situation just to make yourself look good.**

**Queen Bee: Who cares? We saved them, didn't we?**

**Passenger 2: Completely irresponsible!**

“No shit sherlock”. Alix scoffs 

  
  


**Nadja: Queen Bee, or rather, Chloé Bourgeois, we're on the air with your mother, Audrey Bourgeois. Audrey, do you have anything to say, live, on TV?**

**Audrey: (on the tablet) What? Regarding my daughter's ineptitude? I think it speaks for itself, doesn't it?**

**Ladybug: Chloé. Give me back your Miraculous.**

**Queen Bee: Finders keepers, losers wheepers.**

**Cat Noir: (gasps) Did you… lose a Miraculous?**

“Yes, and it will never happen again ALight”. Marinette shouts touching her hands up in the air in defeat.

  
  


**Ladybug: (takes Cat Noir by the hand to lead him away from camera; whispering) Listen, you lost a Miraculous once, too! May I remind you I was busy taking care of Style Queen, all by myself?! (Cat Noir looks shocked; Queen Bee runs up the stairs; both see this) Queen Bee— Chloé, wait! Chloé!**

**Cat Noir: Wherever she is, she must've transformed back by now.**

**Ladybug: She's probably gone home. I'll pay her a visit and get the Miraculous back!**

**Cat Noir: I'll come with you.**

**(As Ladybug and Cat Noir leave, a van stops shortly to pick up Nadja and her cameraman)**

“Wait was that recorded”? Chloe asks nervously hoping that wasn’t the case

“Maybe”?

**Scene: Balcony outside Chloé's room. Queen Bee lands and looks down, dejectedly whilst panting. Her Miraculous beeps.**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's window opens.**

**Hawk Moth: It was bound to happen. Superpowers aren't child's play, my dear Chloé Bourgeois. (turns a butterfly into an Akuma) Fly away my little Akuma and evilize this fallen hero!**

**Scene: Balcony outside Chloé's room. Queen Bee still rests there. The Akuma enters the Bee Miraculous.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Queen Wasp, I am Hawk Moth. Ladybug and Cat Noir don't want you as their friend, so you will be their most powerful enemy. Nobody has managed it yet, but you will defeat them, because you are… exceptional. In return you must seize their Miraculous.**

**Queen Bee: You can count on me, Hawk Moth. I'll teach them to respect me. (transforms into Queen Wasp)**

“So this episode was called Queen Wasp”? Maax asks their host

“Yep I figured you might figure out who gets Akumatized if I told you the name so I left it a mystery”. Luminous conferms while pressing play.

  
  
  


**Scene: Le Grand Paris, roof. Ladybug and Cat Noir land and jump down to Chloé's balcony. They sneak into her room.**

**Ladybug: Chloé?**

**Cat Noir: Queen Bee?**

**Ladybug: Looks like she's not here. Let's go!**

**(They take the elevator to the lobby; upon arrival, they gasp; everyone in the lobby is standing still; all victims have sting marks on their necks.)**

**Cat Noir: What's that, an insect bite?**

**Ladybug: That's impossible, she can only use her special power once, like my Lucky Charm. She should've transformed back. (they hear buzzing; wasps fly towards them in an arrow formation) Cat Noir, watch out!**

“So he leveled up my powers when he akumatized me”? Chloe guesses seeing what’s happening

“Sure seems that way”. Alix says agreeing with her.

  
  


**(Ladybug pushes Cat Noir on the ground and lands on top of him)**

**Queen Wasp: Your reign is over, Ladybug and Cat Noir! I don't even care if you don't give me your Miraculous; my wasps will paralyze you and I'll simply take them myself.**

**Hawk Moth: Nice work, Queen Wasp. You truely are exceptional! I knew it!**

**Queen Wasp: Wasps, Venom!**

**Ladybug: (the wasps take the form of two darts) Run! (the both flee Le Grand Paris) Hawk Moth must've akumatized her while she was still Queen Bee.**

**Cat Noir: I bet the Akuma's in her Miraculous.**

**Ladybug: That makes sense, but Miraculous are indestructible. We will need your Cataclysm to release the Akuma.**

“But wasn’t the Peacock miraculous broken”? Kagami asks remembering what happened in the season finally

“Oh ya, how did that happen”? Marinette asks looking over at Fu for answers

“Last time I saw it before we got here it was in perfect condition, so I don’t know either”. He says leaving questions lingering in the air.

  
  


**Cat Noir: You know I'm all yours, M'Lady. We just have to find out how to capture it without getting stung.**

**Queen Wasp: A ladybug doesn't stand a chance against the queen of wasps!**

**(The wasps lift two cars and throw one towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, the other towards civilians. Ladybug spans a net to catch the car before it hits the civilians; Ladybug gets chased by the wasp-darts again, she avoids them; the TVi van with Nadja arrives; Cat Noir tries to hit Queen Wasp, who is flying using her wasps; Queen Wasp grabs Cat Noir's staff before it can impact; Queen Wasp swings him around)**

**Queen Wasp: Hahaha, put your claws away!**

**(She throws him to the ground; he gets caught by Ladybug, who slides back into a street lantern thank to the impact; Queen Wasp laughs in an evil manner)**

**Queen Wasp: So, who's exceptional now, then? Them… or me?**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) To claim total victory, you must take their Miraculous, Queen Wasp.**

**Queen Wasp: I was just having a bit of fun, Hawk Moth… before delivering the final sting!**

“But that gives me more time to think of the counter attack”. Marinette says with a smirk

“Good give you more time to stop me”. Chloe says giving her a high 5

  
  


**(Ladybug and Cat Noir flee from the wasps again; they run over a roof, towards the Seine)**

**Ladybug: Jump! (they jump in the water; the wasps that were following, stop just above the water surface)**

**Queen Wasp: You can't escape my wasps! Bring Ladybug and Cat Noir to me! Dispersal!**

**(The wasps spread out over Paris, forming shapes of binoculars and spyglasses in the air; meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir are still swimming, using their yo-yo and staff as oxygen masks. They climb aboard the same boat as seen in Captain Hardrock)**

**Cat Noir: What, you think I'm a catfish?**

Groans, “dude bad pun”. Nino groans.

“Hey my puns are Purrfect”!

Groan 10x louder

**Ladybug: I don't know, but I do know we're gonna have to come up with another plan. Lucky Charm! (A snorkel appears) A snorkel!**

**Cat Noir: Your Lucky Charm has a great sense of humour: at least you won't drown.**

**Ladybug: "Drown"! That's the idea: wasps don't like water! (she uses her Lucky Vision to highlight an inflatable duck, a roll of tape, a hose and two garbage bins) We may have to get a little dirty, Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: That's ironic, we just took a bath.**

**Ladybug: (looks disappointed, then smiles(!)) Just follow me.**

**(They walk towards Le Grand Paris with the garbage bins over their heads. They are, for some reason, not seen by any of the wasps, nor Queen Bee.)**

“I’m sensing a trap”. Luka whispers to Kagami.

“Funny I was just thinking the same thing”. She responds with a smile

  
  
  


**Queen Wasp: Where are they? (elevator bell dings; Queen Wasp turns around, surprised; the wasps go up to the bins, but can't do anything) Ugh, that's disgusting!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, now!**

**(They throw the garbage bins towards Queen Wasp, who avoids them)**

**Queen Wasp: You'll never get it back!**

**(Cat Noir jumps onto Queen Wasp, wrapping his legs around her waist, he is carrying the inflatable duck, the hose and the snorkel; Ladybug jumps down to the Seine, wrapping her yo-yo around Queen Wasp's ankle as she falls, pulling both her and Cat Noir down to the Seine; Cat Noir quickly fixes his oxygen-staff; The inflatable duck, which functions as a buoy to keep the hose from going underwater, and the hose attached to the snorkel, makes for a makeshift oxygen mask for Queen Wasp, so the three can fight underwater.)**

“So you used Chloe's personality against her”. Kagami says thinking it over. “Smart”.

“Thanks Kagami”.

**Cat Noir: (muffled) Cataclysm!**

**(Cat Noir approaches Queen Wasp, who's occupied fighting Ladybug; Ladybug manages to stop Queen Wasp from moving, so Cat Noir can disintegrate the Miraculous; The Akuma flies/swims (?)**

**away; Queen Wasp transforms into Queen Bee, who transforms into Chloé; she grabs the broken pieces of the Miraculous; Above the water, the wasps disappear and the Akuma flies off; Ladybug and Cat Noir jump out of the water; Cat Noir takes the hose and the inflatable duck with him.)**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. (opens her yo-yo) Time to de-evilize! (catches the Akuma) Gotcha! (releases the now-purified Akuma) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous Cure spreads out, fixing the Bee Miraculous)**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! (they fistbump)**

“Pound it”! They do the same in person

  
  


**Ladybug: I have to get the Miraculous back, Chloé. (in the background, Nadja's van arrives)**

**Chloé: Give me a second chance, please!**

**Nadja: (holding a tablet with Audrey on it) Audrey Bourgeois, tell us live how you feel about what just happened.**

**Audrey: (on the tablet) According to me, Chloé just clearly demonstrated that there is nothing exceptional about her.**

**Cat Noir: (puts a hand on Chloé's shoulder) I know that you did the things you did to impress your mother.**

**Ladybug: Anyone can make mistakes, even a superhero. What matters is how you fix them. I personally made one by losing that Miraculous. Don't make the mistake of not giving it back. Act like a hero.**

**Cat Noir: And show everyone how exceptional you can be.**

**Ladybug: (Chloé hands Ladybug the Miraculous) Thank you.**

**Chloé: (the superheroes are about to run off) Ladybug? Cat Noir? (the cameraman moves closer) I'm sorry.**

**(Both heroes smile and then run off.)**

**Scene: Helicopter platform. Audrey is waiting for Marinette.**

**Helicopter Pilot: Time to go, ma'am.**

**Audrey: I give her the chance of a lifetime and she dares to be late?! Unacceptable, utterly unacceptable.**

**Helicopter Pilot: Should we leave?**

**Audrey: No… give it one minute more. (the pilot walks away, exasperated)**

  
  


“Wow Mommy must have been really Impressed with you Marinette, she waits for no one”. Chloe says amazed her Mom thought so highly for her classmate

“I had no choice but Paris needs me more than I want to go to New york”. Marinette says set in her resolve

  
  


**Scene: Le Grand Paris, elevator. Marinette and Tikki are in the elevator.**

**Tikki: Are you really okay with this, Marinette?**

**Marinette: I thought about it long and hard, Tikki. I'm sure I'm making the right decision. (exits the elevator, knocks on Chloé's door)**

**Chloé: (through the door) Go away!**

**Marinette: That was the plan, but no.**

**Chloé: (opens the door) Dupain-Cheng?!**

**Scene: Helicopter platform. Audrey is getting more irritated.**

**Audrey: Well, well. It's about time. We can take off, now.**

**Marinette: I won't be coming to New York with you. (Audrey is surprised) I still have so many things to do here. All the people I love are here: my parents, my friends.**

**Audrey: You're making a mistake, Marinette.**

**Marinette: I think you're wrong. A huge part of your life is here in Paris, too! (she steps aside, showing Chloé and Butler Jean)**

**Audrey: Chlorene? Uh— Chloé?**

**Chloé: (looks at her mother, then at Marinette in a guilty manner, then back at her mom) Why don't you love me, Mom?**

“Really then why don’t you remember your daughter's name right away”? ALix asks though Popcorn at the screen.

“Alix I’ve told you before, but if you make a mess in the theater, then you have to clean it up”. Luminous says handing a dustpan, and handbroom to her. “You know where the trashcan is for when you're finished”.

“Aww man”. Alix complains while going to clean up her mess.

  
  


**Audrey: But… Uh— Of course I l-l-love you.**

**Marinette: (groans) You're also wrong about your daughter not being exceptional. In fact, Chloé is exceptionally mean. She's the worst person I've ever met. She may be more heinous, pompous and selfish than you. Compared to both of you, even a rock seems more capable of love.**

**Chloé and Audrey: (shouting) How dare you! (gasp and look surprised at each other)**

**Marinette: See? You're both much more alike than you think. (walks off; humming)**

**Audrey: Are you as mean as this… Maria… says?**

**Chloé: Well, I don't have one single friend in school except for Sabrina, but she doesn't realize that I'm just using her. (whispering) My favourite hobby is giving Jean-Louis a hard time.**

“I knew it”! Alix shouted from the floor

“Ya and I have way more friends now, than before”. Chloe says proud of herself

  
  


**Audrey: You mean Jean-Yves.**

**Chloé: Who cares what his name is? (to Jean) Jean-thingy, put my luggage in there! No, not like that?! Take them out and stack them from smallest to the biggest!**

**Audrey: (looks impressed) I think I may have judged you unfairly, Chloé. Martha… uh— Marinette's right, you are exceptional, just like me. (hugs Chloé) I've decided I'm staying in Paris with you.**

**Helicopter Pilot: So we're not going to the airport after all, then?**

**Chloé and Audrey: You're fired!**

“Ohh now I’m seeing the resemblance”. Kim says before getting slapped upside the head

  
  


**Scene: Agreste basement. Gabriel is standing before Emilie's coffin.**

**Gabriel: Ladybug and Cat Noir made a mistake today… and there will be others. Then, we'll finally be together once again… my love.**

“Wait, your Dad is doing all this for your mom”? ALya asks confused

“Maybe”? Adrien asks thinking it over

“But that doesn’t make sense, in the past Adrien's father has talked about world domination, and forming an army of super villains right”? Alix asks the room

“Ya Lass what’s your point”? Jagged asks, wondering what the big idea is.

“Well he said that when he thought he was completely alone, and unaware his actions were being recorded, so that means he thinks that way for real at least a little”. Alix explains causing the tension in the room go sky rocket.

“Holy crap, your right”. Alya says as the room goes silent once again, as no one is sure what to think of Gabriel anymore.

  
  


**(Scene cuts to Gabriel's atelier where Gabriel comes out of the floor on the elevator. Nathalie is waiting for him.)**

**Nathalie: You said you were going to stop.**

**Gabriel: I can't give up, Nathalie. I miss her too much.**

**Nathalie: I understand… sir. (walks off)**

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng house, living room.**

**(Tom, Marinette, Alya and Sabine are "playing a game".)**

**Tom: Are you sure that you won't regret this, Marinette?**

**Marinette: I'm sure, Dad. Paris is my city. Our city. Besides, everyone I love is here.**

**Alya: (half-whispering) Yeah… and one guy in particular.**

**Marinette: (laughs) And my best friend. (while hugging Alya, she winks to Tikki; Tikki winks back)**

“All my friends Human and Kwami alike”. Marinette says forming a group hug with her girlfriends.

“You know it girl”. Alya says with a laugh.

“Well that was Queen wasp I hope you enjoyed it”. Luminous says turning off her movie equipment for the night

“It was enlightening”. Kagami says getting up from her seat.

“I definitely have a lot to think about”. Adrien says wondering just what his Dad is thinking.

“Well anyways that was the last episode for the night, we’ll pick the next episode in the morning”. Luminous says as everyone makes their way to their rooms for the night.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What season 2 episode should I do next?


	25. gigantitan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those that vote on the chapters make sure to read the note at the bottom it's very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that vote on the chapters make sure to read the note at the bottom it's very important.

The next Morning everyone makes their way back into the viewing area to resume watching the show. As everyone fills in their seats Luminous steps out of the shadows ever-clad in her Kaitou outfit with Pin on her shoulder and her trusty top hat in hand.

  
  


“Ohayōgozaimasu everyone, I hope you slept well last night”. She greets the group as they say their hello’s and good mornings in response. Before she can say anything else Max raises his hand to gain their host attention. “Yes Max what is it”?

  
  


“We were just wondering, how many episodes are left in the season”? He asks as Marc, Kim and Alix nod in agreement.

  
  


“Oh there are just 5 episodes left before season 3. Now who wants to Pick the next episode we watch”? Luminous explains as she holds the hat out for the next person to pick from.

  
  


“I Will”. Luka says as he walks up to the host and pulls a card from the hat.

  
  


“So what episode is it Luka”? Juleka asks her big brother.

  
  


“Gigantitan”. Luka reads aloud before handing the card back to Luminous

  
  


“I see, nice choice”. Luminous says turning the card into a joker playing card to put in her deck.

  
  


“I’m guessing this will be a large Akuma, going off the name”. Kagami says as Luka takes his place next to her.

  
  


“You’ll just have to wait and see. Now let’s get this episode started”. Luminous says pressing play.

  
  
  
  


**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Alya are having a meeting with Alix, Juleka, Mylène, and Rose.**

**Alya: Thanks for showing up, girls. So, check this out. I've got the...biggest...scoop! But FYI, it's seriously hush-hush. Top secret, classified information.**

**Alix: You know who Ladybug is? (Juleka, Mylène, and Rose gasp)**

“Well I do now”. Alya says sarcastically giving Marinette the side eye.

“We all know Babe”. Nino reasures her putting an arm around her shoulder.

“True”.

  
  


**Alya: No, but it's almost as hot. Marinette is—**

**Marinette: Wait, Alya. (whispering to Alya) Do you really think this is such a good idea?**

**Alya: I don't think it is, I know it is. But remember, girls, your lips are sealed. Got it?**

**Girls: Mm-hmm.**

**Alya: Well, Marinette is head-over-heels for somebody.**

**Alix: Yeah, Adrien.**

**(All the girls chuckle at Marinette.)**

**Marinette: What? But how did you know?**

**Mylène: Well, it is pretty obvious.**

“How obvious I was “? Marinette moans shoving her face into her hands.

“Gurl a Nuclear Bomb was more subtle than you”. Alya jokes making Marinette groan again

“That’s one way of putting it”. Alix says dryly

  
  


**Marinette: So, do you think...I mean...Adrien knows too?**

**Rose: No way. Boys never pick up on things like that.**

“HEY”!! Almost all the boys shout in offence. A couple knew that she’s right

  
  


**Girls: Mm-hmm.**

**(Marinette sighs in relief.)**

**Alya: Right, so let's get down to business. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to arrange a ridiculously romantic date between Marinette and Adrien.**

**Rose: Oh, that's so sweet!**

**Alix: Great!**

**Juleka: Big time!**

**Mylène: We know we can always count on you, Marinette; so you can count on us too.**

**Marinette: Aw, thanks, girls.**

“Not to be rude, but this will never work”. Chloe says deadpan, as the other girls glare at her.

“What do you mean by that”? Alya asks her revenge buddie with a glare, as Chloe holds her hands up in surrender.

“No offence, but Adrien’s Body guard is good there’s just no way you can get one on one time with Adrien, if he’s around. And besides we know there’s going to be an Akuma this episode, so that means any plan will go down hill just because of that. An Akuma can ruin almost any date, remember Animan”? Chloe explains as the girls Sigh in defeat

“Yah I guess you’re right, but we can have hope that everything will go alright”. Alya says hopeful

  
  


**Alya: You're up, Marinette.**

**Marinette: Alya and I have come up with a plan. It's called "Operation: Secret Garden".**

**Mylène: Excuse me, but why do we need a plan? I mean, can't Marinette just go up to Adrien and ask him out?**

“When has that ever worked before”? Kagami asks remembering the phone incident

“Please don’t remind me”! Marinette moans in embarrassment.

  
  


**(All the girls start laughing.)**

**Alya: Seriously, Mylène? This is Marinette we're talking about here. Now, each one of you will have a codename based on a flower. Alix, you'll be "Violet". Mylène, you'll be "Sunflower". Juleka, you'll be "Rose". And Rose will be "Tulip".**

“Did you use Flower Language to decide those names”? Luminous Asks surprising the room.

  
  


“How should I know”? Alya asks while Kim asks.

  
  


“What’s flower language”?

  
  


“You didn’t know Different flowers hold different meanings, Like how a viscaria means “Will you dance with me?” but different cultures can have Different meanings assigned to the same flower. Even different colors of the same flower can hold different meanings. But in every language red roses are a sign of Love”. Luminous explains simply for everyone to understand.

“So what do our code names mean in flower Language”? Rose asks excitedly for flower language.

“Well at least in the flower language I’m used to, Violet means Loyalty, devotion, faithfulness, modesty, Loyalty does describe Alix”. Luminous explains pointing to Alix.

“Darn straight I’m loyal, never leave anyone behind”. Alix says proudly. Luminous smiling to herself points to Mylene next.

“Sunflowers have two meaning tall ones mean Haughtiness, and dwarf ones mean Adoration. I doubt you are referring to the tall ones, but Adoration can refer to the deep love you have for all living beings”. Luminous explains making Mylene blush

“Thanks, that’s better than saying I’m above everyone else”. She says as Luminous nods pointing to the next person Juleka.

“Thank you, next is Juleka, as I said before roses are a sign in every flower language to represent love”. She explains with a knowing smile looking between Juleka and Rose.

“So Awesome”. Juleka says blushing, finally Luminous points to Rose.

“And finally Tulips mean several things, and I don't know what color they could be referring to but Yellow one’s mean “Sunshine in your smile”, while red ones symbolize passion, or a declaration of love”. She explains as rose's eyes light up hearing this

  
  


“Ohh what about pink Tulips, what do they mean”?

  
  


“Royalty”. Luminous explains as they move on with the show.

  
  
  
  


**Rose: Um, why isn't my name "Rose"?**

**Alya: Because "Rose" is your real name.**

**Marinette: It won't be a codename if we call you "Rose". (Rose thinks for a moment) This afternoon, "Buttercup" has a photo shoot at the Trocadéro fountains.**

“So other than referring to Adrien’s hair”, “HEY”! “What do Buttercups mean”? Alya asks, very curious with flower language.

“Humm if I recall correctly, neatness, humility, and Childishness. So I say that speaks for itself”. Luminous says thinking it over as Adrien blushes

  
  


**Rose: Hmm...**

**Alix: (whispers to Rose) Adrien!**

**Rose: Ah!**

**Marinette: His security guard, a.k.a. the "Nanny", will be waiting for him in the car on the other side of the esplanade, in the "chariot". He's supposed to take "Buttercup" back home after the photo shoot, except that's not gonna happen. This is where you guys come in. (All the girls nod their heads) Step one: "Rose" will have a fake "No Parking" sign. She'll go over to—**

**Mylène: Um, who's "Rose" again?**

**Rose: Me, of course!**

**Alya: No, Rose. It's Juleka. You're "Tulip". (points at the girls in order again) "Violet". "Sunflower". "Rose". "Tulip". (groans when Rose still doesn't get it)**

“That is getting old real quick”. Jagged groans

“Amen to that”. Chloe says agreeing with him

  
  


**Marinette: So, step one: "Rose", you put the fake sign next to the "Nanny's chariot".**

**(In a fantasy scene, Juleka puts her fake sign next to the bodyguard's car.)**

**Marinette: (narrating) Step two: "Sunflower", you'll go find a police officer and say to him: (imitating Mylène's voice) "Hello, Mr. Police-Officer. Oh, look! That car's parked illegally". (imitating Roger's voice) "Well, you don't say! I shall enforce the law right this second! Thank you, young lady."**

**(Roger signals the bodyguard to move the car to a different location. The fantasy briefly stops.)**

**Marinette: Step three: No more "Nanny". (All the girls nod their heads) Step four: "Tiger-Lily" will let us know as soon as "Buttercup"'s done with his photo shoot.**

**Alya: (points at herself) "Tiger-Lily".**

“Before you ask Tiger-Lily’s represent wealth, Pride, and positivity”. Luminous explains before anyone can question her.

“Humm that sounds a but more like Chloe than me, I guess I’ll have to think of a better codename later”. Alya says thinking it over

“I wish you luck with that”. Luminous says as she resumes the episode.

  
  


**(Back to the fantasy scene, Alya signals that Adrien's done with his photo shoot.)**

**Marinette: (narrating) But, instead of meeting up with the "Nanny", Adrien's gonna find...**

**Alya: "Lotus"!**

“Purity, devotion, rebirth, and enlightenment are lotus flower language”. Luminous says quickly

“The perfect flower for the holder of the ladybug miraculous then”. Alya decided happy with that code-name

“Indeed”. Fu says to himself

  
  


**(Fantasy briefly stops.)**

**Rose: (starting to comprehend) That's Marinette!**

**(Juleka, behind Rose, gives her an approving pat on the head.)**

**Alix: (using "quotes" hand-gestures) But when "Buttercup" sees that the "chariot's" gone, he'll just text his "Nanny", won't he?**

“Finally away from flower language it was starting to feel like school listening to you explain all of those”. Kim explains as all the girls and Adrien start to glare at Mr banana-brain

“Kim If you find flower language so interesting, then I think we should have a class on it when we get back to our world”. Ms. Bustier says making Kim wince knowing she’s serious

“Aw man”!

  
  


**(Close-up of Marinette's mouth.)**

**Marinette: (chuckles in mock-evil triumph, before we zoom out again) Impossible. "Buttercup" always leaves his personal items in the car when he's on a photo shoot, even his phone! (adoringly) Such a professional!**

**Alix: (whispers to Rose) She knows everything about Adrien! Creepy, no?**

**Rose: Yes! It's so romantic!**

“That’s not what I meant”. Alix says with a sweat drop.

  
  


**Marinette: So then...**

**(Back to the fantasy scene, Adrien sees Marinette.)**

**Marinette: (narrating while imitating Adrien's voice) "Hey, Marinette!" (They walk closer to each other, Eiffel Tower in the background, as several pigeons fly away) "What are you doing here? What an incredible crazy coincidence!" (normal voice) This is where "Tulip" springs into action! You give the signal to the rickshaw driver to come and park in the Nanny's car spot, then all I need to do is say to Adrien—**

**Alix: (interrupting fantasy with a silly expression) Bdi-di-di-di, di-di-di-di, di-di-di-di-di-di-di-dii!**

“Secret Agent music nice”. Jagged shouts before playing along on his guitar(?).

  
  


“Where did you get that from”? Penny asks not remembering Jagged coming here with a guitar .

“My room, Luminous Included every Kind of guitar imaginable for me to practice with while I’m here”. He explains while a couple of other people start to talk about similar things

“My room’s filled with different swords and weapons for me to train with”.

“The gaming system in my room is out of this world.

“I also Have quite the collection of guitars”.

“My room is essentially an art studio”.

  
  


“I just wanted everyone to have a good time while you are staying here”. Luminous defends herself

“I see”.

  
  


**(All the other girls laugh at Marinette.)**

**Alya: You're right, that's usually how it goes!**

**Marinette: But this time I'm really ready! I've got you guys with me. I'm gonna do it, I promise!**

**(The girls cheer at Marinette.)**

**Mylène: You're gonna be great!**

**Alix: Wooo! Yeah!**

**(Back to the fantasy scene, Marinette is about to ask Adrien.)**

**Marinette: (narrating) So I say to him, "Since your car's not here we might as well ride home together. Hey, look! What a co-inky-dink! There's a rickshaw right here!" (imitating Adrien's voice) "Awesome idea, Marinette! I've always dreamed of going on a rickshaw with you!" (Marinette gets into the rickshaw, pulling Adrien in with her; then she speaks normally) We take a really romantic ride along the banks of the Seine and over the Pont des Arts bridge, where we just happen to run into André, the sweethearts' ice cream maker! (Marinette and Adrien get out of the rickshaw, holding hands. André presents them with ice cream, a green scoop on top of pink) Then, "Violet" skates by and showers us with rose petals! (Marinette and Adrien share the ice cream) It's gonna be perfect!**

**(Fantasy ends.)**

“I would love to have that date when we get out of here miLady”. Adrien says taking Marinette’s hand and planting a kiss on it.

“S-s-s-ure Ki-Kitty”. Marinette stutters at the thought of finally going on a date with Adrien for real.

  
  


**Rose: It's...it's... so beautiful!**

**Alya: Any questions?**

**Juleka: (raising her hand while Alix does a facepalm) Which flower am I, again?**

**Rose: You're "Rose". That's right, right?**

**Marinette: Mm-hmm.**

**Rose: (triumphantly) Yes!**

**Marinette: (All the girls put their hands together) "Operation: Secret Garden", here we come!**

**(The girls raise their hands up and cheer.)**

“So how will this go wrong Chloe”? Sabrina asks her bff remembering her prediction from earlier

“Well the Akuma hasn’t shown up yet has it”?

“Riiight”.

  
  
  


**Scene: The Trocadéro. Adrien is having his photo shoot.**

**Vincent: Come on, more happy! The smile like you're smelling a delicious lunch in ze kitchen! Ah! No, no! We need a... (notices a lollipop stand) A lollipop!**

**(Vincent zooms away to get to the stand. A mother is walking by with her baby, August, in a stroller. Adrien waves at August, whose return wave makes Adrien chuckle.)**

**Vincent: (returns with a lollipop) There!**

**August: Lollipop! Lollipop!**

**Vincent: Now we have a good taste! Mm-hmm.**

**August: Lollipop! Lollipop!**

**August's mother: No, August. Lollipops are not for babies. Your snack is a delicious bottle of milk. (feeds her baby)**

**(Above them, Alya is spying on Adrien.)**

**Alya: Are all the flowers planted?**

**Juleka: (holding the fake "No Parking" sign near the Agreste car) "Rose" planted.**

**Mylène: (hiding behind a tree from officer Roger) "Sunflower" planted.**

**Rose: (near the waiting rickshaw) "Tulip" planted!**

**(Back at the Trocadéro, Marinette is with Alya.)**

**Marinette: Perfect! Go, "Rose"!**

**Rose: Uh, me?**

**Alya: No, the other "Rose"!**

“Ugh next time we do something like this, let’s not use Rose as a code-name”. Alya groans at how complicated this is getting

“Agreed”. Says all the girls involved in operation secret garden.

  
  


“Sorry”. Rose apologies with a blush

  
  


**(Rose thinks for a moment as Juleka chuckles in amusement before pushing the cart with the fake sign toward the Agreste car. But a wheel of the cart gets stuck in a slot on a manhole cover.)**

**Juleka: Um, you guys, I've got a problem.**

**Marinette: "Rose"?**

**Rose: Yeah, what?**

**Juleka: (quietly muttering) There's a problem. It's stuck in a grate.**

“I did not see this coming”. Chloe says with a smirk while eating popcorn. What just because she’s reformed a bit doesn’t mean she can’t enjoy a train wreck( as long as it’s not once she caused herself)

“And the plan is ruined”. Alya groans

  
  


**Marinette: "Rose", louder!**

**Rose: (shouting) Yeah, what?!**

**(At the Trocadéro, both Marinette and Alya shush Rose for being so loud. Back with Juleka, she tries to carry the fake sign herself, but has difficulty lifting it.)**

**Mylène: Uh oh! (catches up with Juleka to help her carry the sign) What's this big sign made of?**

**Marinette: Metal, like, you know, the type road signs are made of. Why?**

“I would recommend plastic, or styrofoam next time, much more light weight, and easier to carry”. Nathaniel says looking up from his sketchbook

  
  


**Mylène: Couldn't you have made it out of cardboard or something? (notices Roger walking away) (to Juleka) Go and get the police officer.**

“That could be recycled and be better for the environment”. Ivan adds getting a hug, and kiss on the cheek from Mylene

“And that’s just one of the reasons I love you”.

  
  


**(Juleka walks away to get Roger while Mylène struggles to carry the sign.)**

**Marinette: Caution! The photo shoot of "Buttercup" will be over soon!**

**Scene: Pont des Arts. Alix is standing around and waiting for her cue.**

**Alix: (groaning) Ah, seriously! Enough with the chitchat!**

**Scene: Parisian streets. Juleka finds officer Roger, who is humming "La Marseillaise".**

**Roger: Huh? Oh, I know you! You're in the same class with my daughter!**

**Juleka: (mumbling due to her shyness) Hello, sir. The Parking sign, um, is...**

**Roger: Huh? Tell me about it. Those pigeons are such a nuisance.**

“Well he misheard you”. Max deadpans

“Let’s hope Mr Ramier didn’t hear that”. Pin says with a cheeky grin

“Why Sabrina asks curious”.

“Wouldn’t want him to get Akumatized again”. Pin says before bursting out laughing

  
  


“As much as I hate Mr. Pigeon, I don’t think he could get akumatized that easily”. Adrien says hopefully, while Pin starts laughing even harder.

  
  


**Juleka: Huh?**

**(At the Trocadéro, Marinette and Alya are waiting for her.)**

**Marinette: Come on, "Rose"! Do it now!**

**Rose: Okay! (signals the rickshaw driver, Théo Barbot, to start driving)**

**Alya: Not you, "Tulip"! The other "Rose"!**

**Rose: (gasps) No, wait! (starts to chase after Théo)**

**(Back to Mylène, who has just managed to hold up the sign.)**

**Mylène: Come on, "Rose". You can do it!**

**(Meanwhile, Juleka begins to have confidence.)**

**Juleka: (shouting at Roger) Illegally parked car!**

“Wow sis I’ve never heard you so loud before”. Luka says impressed

“Thank you”. Juleka says embarrassed

  
  


**Roger: Hmm?**

**Marinette: Yes!**

**(Juleka angrily points to the Agreste car.)**

**Roger: Oh!**

**(Mylène tries to act nonchalant holding up the fake sign when she realizes that Juleka is pointing at it.)**

**Roger: Thank you, young lady. (walks to the car)**

**Scene: The Trocadéro.**

**Marinette: Great job, "Rose"!**

**(Below, August's mother is struggling to pull the stroller up the steps. Adrien notices them, concerned about her difficulties.)**

**Vincent: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Look at me! Give me your best smile!**

**(August notices Adrien holding the lollipop again.)**

**August: Lollipop! Lollipop!**

**August's mother: No, August. Mommy told you already. You're too young for lollipops.**

**(August starts crying. Marinette notices him and his mother from above.)**

**Marinette: That poor lady. She could really use a hand.**

**Alya: If you do that, Adrien will see you!**

“But helping people is more important than failing to get a date”. MArinette says this agreeing with Chloe that this will not end well.

“Besides, this is just a small detail in a potential future, we don’t need to worry about this happening for real”. Adrien says agreeing having a soft spot for children himself

  
  


**(Below, August's mother finally makes it to the top.)**

**August's mother: Oh, here you go, honey. (feeds her baby again, which calms him down)**

**Scene: Parisian streets.**

**Roger: Sir, move this vehicle right away. This is a no-parking zone!**

**(Mylène smiles nervously as Adrien's bodyguard groans in annoyance.)**

**Roger: Move it! Move it! Move it!**

**(The bodyguard is about to drive away, but he immediately stops when Théo arrives with his rickshaw and he almost runs into it.)**

**Théo: Hey, watch it!**

**Roger: He's right! Be careful!**

**(The bodyguard continues to lose his patience as Rose finally catches up with Théo. She sits in the rickshaw's passenger seat.)**

“Aww poor gorilla”. Rose coos sorry for big man

  
  


“Yah let’s not try to get on his bad side in the future”. Juleka says in agreement

  
  


“Agreed”.

  
  


**Rose: U-turn, please.**

**(Théo drives the rickshaw back toward where he started. The bodyguard then drives away to find another parking spot.)**

**Roger: Mm-hmm.**

**(As Roger walks away, Mylène falls down in exhaustion.)**

**Scene: The Trocadéro.**

**Marinette: Bravo, girls! Step two, commence!**

**(While the bodyguard has trouble finding another parking space, Marinette and Alya continue to spy on Adrien.)**

**Vincent: It's perfect! Hold it right there!**

**(Marinette notices that August's mother is still having trouble lifting her stroller up more steps. The mother's phone suddenly drops from her purse.)**

**August's mother: Oh!**

**(Marinette immediately rushes to help her.)**

**Alya: "Lotus"—er—Marinette! Stay here!**

“Babe you know there’s no stopping her, once she sets her mind on things”. Nino deadpans while Alya face palms

“I hate it when you’re right Nino”.

Because you hate being wrong”?

“Dang straight I do”!

  
  


**Marinette: (picks up the mother's phone and gives it to her) Hello, ma'am. (walks to the front of the stroller) Hello, little baby! (starts to help the mother carry the stroller)**

**August's mother: Thank you so much!**

**Vincent: (waving off Adrien, as the photo shoot is finished) All right, have a good day!**

**Alya: (noticing that Adrien's photo shoot is over) Look out, "Buttercup's" on the move!**

**(August suddenly drops his bottle, which tumbles to the bottom of the steps. Adrien is also about to walk up there. August starts to cry again)**

**Marinette: Sorry! (runs down and grabs the bottle before Adrien can see her, then returns the bottle to the mother) Here you go!**

**August's mother: Thank you, young lady.**

**Marinette: You're welcome! Bye!**

**(While August's mother tries to calm down her son, Marinette runs back to her hiding spot. On the way, she gasps when she sees that the Agreste car has come back to its original location.)**

**Marinette: Red alert! The "Nanny"'s back!**

“How did you even come with the code-name nanny in the first Place”? Adrien asks curious

  
  


“I wish I knew”. Marinette says with a shrug

  
  


**(The girls all gasp.)**

**Juleka: What? (finds Roger again) Um...**

**Roger: Yes? (Rose and Mylène put the fake sign back up when Juleka points to the car again) Hey you, mister! Over there! You've asked for it! I'm slapping you with a fine for a parking violation, for non-compliance with orders, and for infuriating a usually cheerful police officer!**

**(The bodyguard growls as he walks away to find Adrien.)**

  
  


“Wow your Dad’s been a big help with this Sabrina”. Kagami says impressed

  
  


“Thanks”?

  
  
  


**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: A man who takes his work very seriously, whose blood is boiled by the slightest shortfall. That's what I call an easy target for my dear akumas. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

**Scene: The Trocadéro. While Adrien's bodyguard is still looking for him, he crosses paths with August and his mother.**

**August's mother: You're being quite stubborn today, August. (tries to calm down her son, who's still crying)**

**(Adrien gasps when he and Marinette each see the akuma descending toward the bodyguard. But when the aggravated man catches sight of Adrien, he calms down, and the akuma flies away from him.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) What happened? His emotions just vanished!**

**August: (while crying) Lollipop! Lollipop! Lollipop! (The akuma flies into August's ID bracelet.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair, flabbergasted for a moment) This wasn't what I had in mind. But why not? After all, what could be more emotionally powerful than a baby throwing a giant temper tantrum?! Gigantitan, I am Hawk Moth.**

  
  


“Oh no you Did NOT just Akumatize a Baby Hawkmoth”! Marinette shouts enraged, while Adrien puts a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down

“Marinette, It’s okay it hasn’t happened yet”. He says making sure Marinette takes deep breaths

  
  


“You’re right I can kick your Dad where the sun doesn’t shine later. There’s no use being mad now”. She says calming down while all the men in the room blanch suddenly feeling sorry for Gabrial.

  
  


**August: Hawk...Moo?**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) No, not "Hawk Moo". Just Hawk Moth. Well, you're going to be...big and strong, and you'll get to do...whatever you want. But in return, you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous.**

**August: Lollipop?**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Not lollipop! Miraculous! Mi-ra-cu-lous!!**

“Why did he think this was going to work”? Chloe asks rolling her eyes

“No clue”.

  
  


**(August transforms into Gigantitan.)**

**August's mother: (shocked and frightened) My little baby!**

**Gigantitan: Lollipop! (Everybody around him starts to run away) Lollipop!**

**(Marinette jumps in to save August's mother from being stomped.)**

**Marinette: Kids these days. They grow up so fast! Am I right?**

**Bystander: It's a baby!**

“No it’s a frog”? Alix says rolling her eyes

“FROG”? Everyone asks confused

“No it’s just little ol me Underdog”. Luminous quotes before laughing with Alix. “I can’t believe you watched that movie”. She says surprised out of all the movies Alix could have watched, she picked that one.

“What can I say, I was bored”.

  
  


**(Mylène, Rose, and Juleka are all about to run.)**

**Alya: (recording another post for the Ladyblog) Whoa, don't blink now!**

**Mylène: (pulls Alya away) Come on!**

**Gigantitan: Lollipop! (pulls up a statue from its pedestal and sucks on it) Bleugh! (tosses down the statue and starts to cry) Lollipop! Ooh? (picks up Adrien's bodyguard and starts to suck on him) Bleugh! (He throws the bodyguard away. The bodyguard lands in a tree and is covered in saliva.)**

**August's mother: August!**

**Marinette: Stay out of danger, ma'am. Ladybug and Cat Noir will be here any moment now and save your little August.**

**(She gets the mother to safety. Meanwhile, Adrien hides around the side of the Trocadéro.)**

**Plagg: Aww, I was just about to take a cheese break!**

**Adrien: Aw, don't be such a baby, Plagg!**

“Yah leave that to the Akuma”. Trixx jokes while Wayzz rolls his eyes

  
  


**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**(Alya, Juleka, Mylène, and Rose gather in a group huddle.)**

**Rose: Girls, where is "Lotus"? (Alya, Juleka, and Mylène stare at her in confusion) Marinette, where is she?! (The girls all run to find Marinette)**

“Trying to find a place to transform, obviously”. Chloe says rolling her eyes

“Thank you Chloe”. Marinette says high fiving with the blond

“No problem”.

  
  
  


**Mylène: Hey, look!**

**(Gigantitan notices the girls and tries to grab them, but they run away.)**

**Gigantitan: Lollipop! (He's about to follow the girls when he suddenly hears the sound of a bell, which is shown to be Cat Noir jingling the bell he wears)**

**Cat Noir: Well, you're the biggest rugrat I've ever seen. (leaps up when Gigantitan is about to grab him)**

**Gigantitan: Kitty!**

**Cat Noir: Let's go splish-splash, mega-baby. (jumps onto Gigantitan's forehead, and then down to the ground) You can't catch me! (Gigantitan starts to follow him) Let's get our feet nice and wet. But we can't squish anyone, okay?**

**(Behind a pillar, Marinette notices Cat Noir is luring Gigantitan away.)**

**Marinette: Lure him to the river where there's nothing to destroy. Nice move, Cat Noir!**

**Tikki: Looks like that romantic outing with Adrien is on hold.**

“But it’s going to happen now for sure”. Mylene says looking on the bright side.

“Thank goodness it was hard watching them dance around one another”. Alix says with a sigh

“HEY”!!!!

  
  


**Marinette: We'll be pausing for an epic battle with Cat Noir instead.**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Gigantitan: Lolli! (grabs Cat Noir and is about to suck on him)**

**Ladybug: Well, hey there, kitty cat. I see you're not much of a natural with kids, are you?**

**Cat Noir: Are you kidding? We were just playing a fun game of tag! (Using his staff, he escapes from Gigantitan's hands and lands next to Ladybug.)**

**Ladybug: The akuma's probably in his bracelet. (throws her yo-yo to tie the string around Gigantitan's left hand)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Gigantitan, watch out for the very naughty Ladybug!**

**(Gigantitan lifts his hand up and flings Ladybug up to the Trocadéro roof.)**

**Cat Noir: (joins Ladybug on the roof) Whoa ho! How about that? You're not much of a natural with kids either. Nice flying.**

**Ladybug: Ha-ha! For your information, I never babysat anything heavier than ten tons.**

snort”Nice once Princess”.

“I try”.

  
  


**(Gigantitan is about to grab Ladybug, but Cat Noir pulls her away.)**

**Gigantitan: Kitty?**

**Ladybug: (notices the bracelet) Yes! (She leaps over to grab it, but Gigantitan once again throws her off. She lands on the ground, where Cat Noir again joins her.) Change of plans! To calm the baby down, just put him in a playpen.**

**Cat Noir: And exactly where are we gonna find a playpen his size?**

**Ladybug: The Eiffel Tower! We'll pen him up in there with my yo-yo string. Sing him some lullabies. You know some, don't you? We can read him a bedtime story! Make cooing noises. (cooing) Then when he's getting sleepy...BAM! You'll use your Cataclysm to destroy his bracelet!**

“Wow talk about applying what you know. Think that would work on Manon”? Alya asks with a smirk

“I doubt it Alya she’s way too cunning for that to work “. Marinette says a little too knowingly

  
  


**Cat Noir: Interesting idea, M'Lady. But how are we gonna get him there? Don't you have a simpler plan? How about your Lucky Charm?**

**Ladybug: If this is too complicated, just copy what I do.**

**Cat Noir: Uh?**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir leap out of the way before Gigantitan can grab them.)**

**Ladybug: Yoohoo!**

**Cat Noir: Over here, little guy! (Gigantitan follows Ladybug and Cat Noir) Once we get him in his playpen, I'll sing him a lullaby.**

**Ladybug: Uh, we want to calm the baby down, not burst his eardrums.**

**Cat Noir: What? I have a great voice, you know? I'll meow you a serenade one of these days. (Ladybug chuckles at him)**

**Gigantitan: Lollipop! Lollipop! (stops following the heroes when he notices the lollipop truck)**

**Ladybug: Hey!**

**Cat Noir: Over here!**

**Ladybug: Hey, over here! Big baby!**

**Cat Noir: This way!**

**Ladybug: We're losing him, Cat Noir!**

“Just get a bunch of Lollipop’s to bait him with. That should be a simple enough plan”. Max says thinking it over

“Ya but when is it ever that simple Max”? Alix asks putting an elbow on his shoulder

“Anasi”

“Oh ya”.

  
  


**(Cat Noir runs off to find something.)**

**Gigantitan: Lollipop! (He accidentally crushes the lollipop truck with his hand. He's about to cry when he suddenly hears a car honking. He looks down to see Cat Noir honking the horn of the Agreste car.)**

**Gigantian: Kitty! (Cat Noir gets out so that Gigantitan can play with the car) Vroom! (In his lair, Hawk Moth growls in annoyance from Gigantitan's constant distractions.) Vroom! Vroom!**

**Cat Noir: I loved playing with cars when I was a kid, too.**

**Gigantian: (pushes the car in the direction of the Eiffel Tower) Vroom! Vroom!**

**Ladybug: Look! He's going to his playpen all by himself! Good job, kitty!**

**(Cat Noir chuckles giddily. When he sees that Ladybug has left, he follows her)**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) No! Stop playing! Attack the kitty cat and Ladybug!**

**Gigantitan: Vroom!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Oh no!**

“You chose poorly Hawkmoth”. Kagami is amused at how badly this is going for him.

“And the chaos is beautiful”. Luka says sharing a smile with her

  
  


**(Ladybug and Cat Noir run towards the Eiffel Tower.)**

**Ladybug: Here we go! (She encircles the Eiffel Tower several times with her yo-yo string to pen up Gigantitan. Cat Noir wolf-whistles in amazement when she actually manages to trap the villain. He applauds her when she comes back next to him. But Gigantitan pulls on the string and causes the Eiffel Tower to be cut by it.) Hurry, Cat Noir! Use your Cataclysm on his bracelet!**

**Cat Noir: At your command, M'Lady! Cataclysm!**

**(Cat Noir leaps up to use his Cataclysm on the bracelet, but Gigantitan shakes his arm and sends Cat Noir hurtling off into the distance before he can do anything. Then, with Gigantitan's enormous strength, Ladybug's yo-yo string ends up breaking the Eiffel Tower's supports, and the whole tower starts to fall behind the temperamental toddler.)**

  
  


“Good thing more the Miraculous Ladybug, or else we would have lost a national monument”. Penny says looking at the discussion

  
  


“Again you mean”?

  
  


“Right Jagged, we would have lost the Eiffel Tower again”.

  
  
  


**Scene: Pont des Arts bridge. Alix is still waiting for her cue for Marinette's plan.**

**Alix: (groans) Did she take the rickshaw ride with Adrien or not? (She notices as André finishes making the ice cream, and she groans again)**

**(Alix and André suddenly hear Cat Noir screaming. They look up to see him crash-land onto the ice cream cart. Cat Noir notices that André is still holding the ice cream, a scoop of green on top of pink like in Marinette's fantasy, in surprise)**

“Wow talk about Timing” Alya says amazed

“I know”. Nino says equally amazed

  
  


**Cat Noir: I hear your ice cream's the best in Paris, André. (tries to eat the ice cream, but his Cataclysm inadvertently destroys it instead)**

**André: Uh, thank you, Cat Noir.**

**(Cat Noir uses his staff to transport himself back to the Eiffel Tower.)**

**Scene: Seine. Ladybug is being pulled by Gigantitan.**

**(Ladybug grabs hold of a lamppost.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Turn around! Look at the mean Ladybug! Grab her!!**

**Gigantitan: (turns around) Lollipop! (pulls up the lamppost with Ladybug)**

**Ladybug: Hey, silly baby! This isn't a delicious lollipop! (screams as she's about to be sucked)**

**Alya: Woohoo! Super-size!**

“He isn’t a Happy meal”. Pin says before Bursting out with laughter with Tom

“Nice one”.

  
  


**(Gigantitan turns around to see Alya riding the rickshaw. Mylène, Juleka, and Rose are sitting on the passenger seat holding onto the fake No-Parking sign.)**

**Rose: Hold on tight, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Thanks, girls!**

“Saving the day even without Power's nice job girls”. Marinette says impressed

“Thanks”!

  
  
  


**(Gigantitan drops Ladybug so he can follow the girls.)**

**Gigantitan: Lollipop!**

**(Ladybug dodges the falling lamppost.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) No! Don't let the Ladybug get away! (loses his temper)**

**Cat Noir: (arrives next to Ladybug) Quick! We don't have much time left! (his ring alarm sounds, alerting them that he has little time remaining)**

**Ladybug: Okay! Enough with complicated plans. Sometimes it's best to just get straight to the point. Lucky Charm! (A roll of gift wrap appears) Gift wrap?**

**Cat Noir: Great! Now figure something out so we can wrap this up.**

“That was a 5/10 dude”.

“I think that’s the best score you’ve given me so far”.

“Sadly”

  
  


**(With her Lucky Vision, Ladybug sees another lamppost, Cat Noir's bell, and the gift wrap.)**

**Ladybug: Got it!**

**(Gigantitan chases the rickshaw around the Trocadéro.)**

**Alya: (pants) Girls...I can't do it anymore! (The girls all jump out of the rickshaw, letting the fake sign fall to the ground.) Run!**

**Gigantitan: Lollipop! (He sucks on the fake sign. Disgusted, he throws it away and starts to cry again. He suddenly hears Cat Noir's bell jingling.)**

**Cat Noir: Who wants a nice tasty lollipop?**

**(The gift wrap is wrapped around the lamppost to make it look like a lollipop.)**

**Gigantitan: Lollipop! (walks over, pulls up the "lollipop" and peels off the wrapping to reveal Ladybug)**

“A Trojan Horse nicely planned Marinette”! Max says impressed at the old school strategy

  
  


“Thanks Max”!

  
  


**Ladybug: You've heard of the Trojan Horse. Now meet the Parisian lollipop! (She leaps over and punches the release button on the bracelet, causing it to fall to the ground. Then she jumps down and breaks it to reveal the akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!**

**(The Miraculous light fixes all the damage, including André's ice cream cart and the Eiffel Tower. Gigantitan turns back into August in mid-air, and Cat Noir catches him when he falls.)**

**August: Kitty!**

**Ladybug: Okay, you are a natural with babies after all. (Cat Noir chuckles at her)**

**August's mother: August! (runs to get her son)**

**August: Mama!**

**Ladybug: (gasps when her earrings ring) We gotta get going. Bye bye, little guy. (Ladybug and Cat Noir leave to detransform.)**

“Pound it”! Marinette, and Adrien do their Tradition in person to make up for the lack of it in the show.

  
  


**August's mother: Thank you, Cat Noir! Thank you, Ladybug!**

**August: Thank you!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug and Cat Noir, Gigantitan may not have been big enough for the job, but I promise my next villain will be more than you can handle!**

“We can handle anything you have planned for us”. Adrien says confident

“And don’t forget the reserve Hero’s help when you need it”. Alya says confident as Nino and Chloe nod in Agreement.

“I have your back Dude, and dudette”.

  
  


“The queen will always be here to help the hive”.

  
  


“Thank you “. Marinette says happy to have a team against Hawkmoth in the future

  
  
  


**Scene: The Trocadéro. Marinette meets up with her friends again.**

**Marinette: Hey, guys!**

**(Her friends all chuckle with happiness.)**

**Rose: Marinette!**

**Juleka: That was weird.**

**Mylène: I was so worried about you!**

**Alya: Where were you?**

**Marinette: I was worried, too. I looked all over for you guys. I'm so glad everything worked out okay.**

**Alya: All except for your date with Adrien.**

**Mylène: Oh yeah. Where did he go?**

**Rose: (seeing Adrien approach, and pointing) Oh! There he is!**

**Alya: Maybe we can finish the job after all.**

“Huh maybe this won’t be a train wreck after all”. Chloe says to herself, feeding Pollon a honey glazed doughnut hole.

  
  


**Juleka: Awesome.**

**Marinette: No. No more complicated plans. Sometimes it's best to just get straight to the point. (Adrien is about to reach the car) Adrien!**

**Adrien: Marinette! What are you doing here?**

**(Alya, Juleka, Mylène, and Rose hide behind a pillar.)**

**Mylène: Is she gonna do it?**

**Rose: It's just like a romantic movie!**

**Marinette: I came here to do some sketching! (holds out her sketch pad) I can't believe we've run into each other here! Hey, would you like to—?(She and Adrien hear his bodyguard honking the car horn impatiently) Hang pout? I mean, hang about? No, hag out? (The bodyguard groans again) Oh, forget it. (chuckles) Better not keep your guard waiting.**

**Adrien: Uh, okay. (Marinette sighs when she realizes she still couldn't ask Adrien out. Her friends are all annoyed at her as well.) But we can take you home if you want it.**

“FINALLY”!!!! Everyone shouts happy a plan finally worked at getting to spend time together

“I can’t believe that worked”. Chloe comments being the voice of reason

“To be honest me either ''. Marinette says in agreement

  
  


**(Marinette's friends are all filled with glee again.)**

**Rose: Whew...**

**Juleka: All right!**

**Marinette: No, it's okay! I'll take a coleslaw home. Thanks!**

**(Marinette's friends become annoyed at her once more.)**

**Adrien: Okay...enjoy your meal, then. (gets in the car) See you at school tomorrow! (He closes the car door, and the car drives off.)**

“Groans”!

  
  
  


“And leave it up to Marinette to screw it up again, by not being able to control her mouth”. Alya groans

  
  


“We should have seen that coming”. Juleka says sadly

  
  


“Yah” the rest of the girls say in agreement

  
  


**Marinette: (after waving at Adrien) Why did I say "no"? I'm so lame! I could have ridden home with him in his car!**

**Alya: Well, at least you managed to get a sentence out without losing your cool.**

**Rose: One sentence out of three! Not bad!**

**Mylène: You'll get there in the end.**

**Juleka: Sure will.**

**Marinette: Thanks, girls. (Behind her, Alix throws the rose petals at her.)**

**Alix: Don't tell me "Buttercup" left the flowerbed with the "Nanny".**

**Alya: Yep, but it's all good. (signals Théo for a rickshaw ride) Come on, BFF, let's take a ride on the "coleslaw"!**

**Marinette: Please tell me I didn't say that!**

“I totally said that”. Marinette says laughing at her mistake

  
  


**Mylène: Yeah!**

**(The girls laugh in amusement when they all get in the rickshaw, except for Alix, who throws more rose petals at them.)**

“And that was gigantitan, what did you all think”? Luminous asks stopping the episode

  
  


“THEY WERE SO CLOSE”!!! Alya shouts frustrated

“You should have seen it coming, I did”. Chloe deadpans as Alya sighs

“I know”

“Well if you’re done moping, who wants to pick the next episode”? Luminous asks, taking her top hat back out.

  
  


“I will”. Kim says walking up and draws a card out of the hat. “The next episode is”...

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first things first break next week.
> 
> Instead of the normal way we vote on things, for the rest of the season, we're mixing it up. the final 4 episodes have each had a random letter assigned to them. so everyone will be voting on the next episode using the letter instead of the episode title. and to Mix it up only me and my Beta reader know what episode each letter is assigned to.
> 
> The voting letters are
> 
> U  
C  
R  
& K
> 
> please vote with these letters, or your vote will not be counted.


	26. Frightingale

“Frightengale”? Kim says confused at the name of the episode, before handing the card back to Luminous.

  
  


“Ohh this one will be good”. Luminous says with a D shaped grin before adding, “And no one better complain about all the singing in this episode”. She says while pointing to those who complained during the christmas episode.

“Fiiine”. Kim says with a groan as he sits back down.

  
  


“Good, now let’s get this episode started”.

  
  
  


**Scene: Marinette's room On Marinette's computer, music is playing called "Big Bang" by Clara Nightingale. Marinette is dancing to the music in the middle of her room**

**Clara: ♫** **Don't you stop, dancing to the music.**

**Baby! Yeah, it's like a miracle.**

**Don't you stop, dancing to the music,**

**Music, oh, it's getting physical!**

**Don't you stop, dancing to the music. ♫**

**(Marinette falls on her back while attempting a handstand walkover.)**

“Ooh that’s going to hurt”. Marinette winces at the fall, feeling the pain already. While everyone in the room sighs.

‘Typical Marinette’. They think

  
  


**Alec: (on the screen) And that was Clara Nightingale's hit single "Big Bang" for us!**

**(Marinette sits at her desk.)**

**Tikki: Wow! That girl is incredible!**

**Marinette: I love her! She's totally passionate about her art!**

**Alec: (to Clara, who dances while he speaks to her) Clara, in just a few short months you've become an international sensation with your ultra-unique singing and style. Apparently, you even sing and dance in your sleep! Do you ever stop?**

“I highly doubt that is possible”. Max says with a flicker of his glasses, while Alix play punches him.

“Oh shut up, you know tv is not always the most reliable source of information”. She scolds him as he nods in agreement.

“Still a more reliable source of information than Lila”. Chloe jokes making the whole audience laugh.

“BURN”!!!!! Shouts the burn squad

  
  


**Clara:** **Never, you see.**

**Dancing and singing are everything to me.**

**And I'm happy to share the joy of song and dance**

**To the amazing people of France!**

**Marinette: See that, Tikki? She's a true artist!**

**Alec: You've come to Paris to film the video for your next song, which is gonna be titled "Miraculous".**

**(Marinette gasps.)**

“I take it the song is going to be about us”. Adrien says nuding Marinette in the side.

“No doubt about it”.

  
  


**Clara:** **I really admire and adore**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

**An homage to them I wanted to pay**

“Nice idea Clara, but I did it first”. Jagged says proud of himself

“And it was awesome”. Adrien says giving jagged a thumbs up

  
  


**Because they inspire me every single day!**

**Marinette (shrieks in delight) She's gonna be doing a song about me! I mean — Ladybug! Oh! I'm so excited I could... (falls backward off her chair) ...faint!**

**Alec: Auditions will be held at the Grand Palais Hotel, is that right? A little birdie told me that you already found your Cat Noir. Care to share the good news?**

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this”? Fu asks himself while stroking his beard.

“Haha you’ll see why soon”. Luminous answers for him quietly so they’re the only ones who can hear it.

  
  


**Clara:** **My lips are sealed,**

**But soon he'll be revealed.**

**We must still cast Ladybug and extras, by the way.**

**So come on out and audition today!**

**(Marinette's phone buzzes. She runs over, tripping onto the floor on the way, and answers it.)**

**Alya: (seen on the phone, with Mylène, Juleka, Alix and Rose standing around behind her) Marinette, did you hear that? All us girls are heading over to audition and you're coming, too! (view zooms in on Alya) So don't go pulling one of your Marinette specials on us, okay?**

“Marinette special? Ohh you mean when she spazzes out and messes up a plan”? Kagami asks remembering incidents in previous episodes

  
  


“Exactly”.

**Marinette: And miss my chance to meet Clara Nightingale in the flesh? No way! I'll meet you there.**

**Alya: See ya!**

**(Marinette ends the call, and goes and grabs her purse from her chair.)**

**Tikki: You're not auditioning for the role of Ladybug, are you?**

**Marinette: (lets Tikki rest in her hands) Of course not! We just wanna have some fun as extras in the video, that's all. I'd never do anything that could reveal my secret identity.**

“She gets the part of Ladybug doesn’t she”? Alya sighs seeing where this is going

“Babe why would you think that”? Nino asks curious

“Other than the show Jinxing it? Just call it a hunch”.

  
  


**Tikki: All right then, Marinette. (flies up and kisses Marinette on the nose) I'm proud of you!**

**Scene: Gabriel's atelier**

**Gabriel: It will be an excellent promotion for the upcoming opening of our stores in Korea and China. You don't have a choice.**

**(Nathalie presents Adrien with a folded-up imitation Cat Noir costume, with face mask and collar-bell.)**

**Adrien: (gasps in alarm) But Father—**

“Oh no this will be very bad for my secret identity”. Adrien groans knowing even when they get back he won’t be able to talk his father out of this one.

“Not just your identity, but Marinette’s as well”. Kagami says seeing where this is going.

“Of course”! Alya shouts face palming. “If Marinette learns Adrien is playing Chat Noir then she will try out to be Ladybug in a lapse of judgment, and get the part. Putting her secret at stake as well”.

“I hope things don’t turn out that way”. Marinette mumbles to herself

  
  


**Gabriel: (paging through exotic fashion designs on his computer) I've been designing Clara's costumes since she started out. She was very pleased with my humble suggestion of using you. She's only seen you in our advertisements, but she does admire you a lot. I'm hoping you won't let us down.**

**Adrien: (dejectedly) Of course not, Father.**

**Scene: Grand Palais. Auditionees for Clara Nightingale's video have gathered out front.**

**Stagehand: (pointing) Extras on the left; auditionees for Ladybug on the right.**

**(In a dressing trailer, Adrien has put on the suit, bell, tail, and ears components of the Cat Noir costume he was given, and is examining himself in a mirror while holding the face mask.)**

**Plagg: Great choice of fabric! And these seams! (gasps) Amazing craftsmanship!**

“You know about sewing”? Adrien asks his Kwami surprised

“When you’ve been around as long as I have Kid, you learn a few things”. Is all Plagg has to say before diving back into his cheese

  
  


**Adrien: There's no way I can wear this!**

**Plagg: Yeah, I've always found that little bell so ridiculous! Then again, the costume is what you really wanted deep down, isn't it?**

“That explains a lot, but dude that just raises more questions”. Nino says looking over to a cherry red Adrien.

  
  


**Adrien: No, Plagg. I mean that everyone's gonna realize that I'm the real Cat Noir!**

**Plagg: No way! People are blind!**

“Well he’s not wrong”. Alix admits thinking it over

  
  


**Stagehand: (through the door, which he knocks on) You ready, Adrien?**

**Adrien: (anxiously) Aah, uh, coming! Just a sec! (worriedly, to Plagg) If they see me with this mask on, they're all gonna recognize me for sure! (places the mask within a pile of folded fabric on a shelf) I can't wear it! (with resolve) Right. Now I'm gonna try to act as lame as I possibly can. Hopefully they'll have no choice but to replace me. (opens the door and gasps when he sees the array of people gathered in the main area)**

**(In the central area of the main room, a stage with a backdrop has been set up, and two long lines of auditionees to either side have formed in front of it, those for Ladybug on the right, those as extras on the left. Clara Nightingale is standing on the stage with her star-adorned microphone, greeting the auditionees.)**

**Clara:** **Thank you for coming, all of you!**

**This is like a dream come true!**

**Together we'll all dance and sing;**

**It's going to be awesome and amazing!**

**(Alya, Marinette, Rose, Juleka, Alix and Mylène are standing in the extras line.)**

**Alya: (excitedly) We're gonna be in Clara Nightingale's music video! This is humongous!**

**Marinette: (shrieks with delight) I can't believe this is happening!**

“Being an extra, safe idea Marinette”. Alya says proud of her sister in all but blood.

“Thanks”.

  
  


**Clara:** **And now, meet our rising star,**

**Adrien as Cat Noir!**

**(Adrien walks out toward the stage, waving briefly. The extras react excitedly, Marinette gasping, and Rose and Alya waving with raised arms. Adrien smiles nervously at the line and waves some more. Marinette waves back. Adrien walks up to the front of the stage, where Nathalie is holding a tablet with Gabriel seen on it, and the stagehand stands nearby.)**

**Gabriel: (to Adrien) The costume fits you like a glove, as I knew it would. But, where is your mask?**

“Is this just his way of subtlety confirming that you’re chat noir Dude”? Nino asks amused

“I wouldn’t put it past Father to try something like that”. Adrien admits sadly

  
  


**Adrien: (nervous about lying) Uh, I couldn't find it anywhere.**

**Stagehand: I'll take care of it! (dashes off)**

**Clara:** **(to Adrien, as she helps him up onstage)**

**It's no biggie; it's okay.**

**We don't need the mask for tryouts anyway.**

**(to the Ladybug auditionees) Come on!**

**(The first few Ladybug auditionees step forward, including Officer Roger. There are brief shots of various, often inept, auditionees onstage with Adrien, and Clara's skittish reactions; one is a little girl spinning a Hula Hoop.)**

**Alya: (to Marinette) Didn't I tell you that Adrien looks a little bit like Cat Noir?**

“Yes, yes you did”. MArinette says not needed the reminder

  
  


**Marinette: Unh, whatever! (excitedly) He's a thousand times more amazing that Cat Noir!**

**(More auditionees include Roger and his cringeworthy dancing, and a little girl who offers Adrien a black cat, which meows. Eventually Clara sees that there are no more Ladybug auditionees, but then glances at the extras, and gets an idea. She picks up a tray of Chouquettes from a table by the stage, and carries it over to the extras.)**

**Clara:** **You must be starving**

**From all this waiting!**

**Marinette: (excitedly) Oh, look! She's coming in our direction!**

**(While carrying the tray, Clara deliberately trips herself up, tossing the tray in the air, and falling to the floor. Many of the extras gasp, and Marinette gets out of the line, and runs over to help Clara back to her feet; but Clara hugs Marinette instead.)**

**Clara:** **There you are! Here's a hug,**

**Because you are Ladybug!**

“Well I was wrong, Marinette did not try out to be Ladybug, Clara just singled her out, and being the good person she is, she accepted not wanting to disappoint anyone”. Alya corrects her earlier prediction

“This should be good”. Chloe says amused wondering how Marinette is going to get out of this one.

  
  


**(Marinette's friends gasp.)**

**Marinette: (anxious about the implication) What?! I have no idea what you're talking about! (chuckles nervously)**

**(Clara stands herself and Marinette up, and twirls her around.)**

**Clara:** **You did what Ladybug would have, just the same.**

**Your heart is pure, like hers. What's your name?**

“Wow she has good eyes to be able to look for Marinette’s golden heart instead of her physical appearance”. Mylene says amazed by Clara

  
  


**Marinette: Uh, Ma— Marinette.**

**Clara:** **Marinette! Say it's so! (gets down on one knee, arm raised)**

**Will you please play Ladybug in my video?**

**(Marinette puts her hands over her mouth in shock.)**

**Alya: Yes! She'd be awesome!**

**Rose: Go Marinette! You deserve it!**

**(Marinette turns to look over at Adrien onstage, and envisions being there with him, and sighs euphorically, before glancing down at Tikki in her purse.)**

**Marinette: (to Clara) That's so nice of you, and...I'm one of your hugest fans, but...I came here to be an extra with my friends, and I really wanna stay with them.**

“Wow you’re able to not look through adrien tinted goggles for once, and focus on the bigger picture to protect your identity. I’m impressed”. Chloe says while enjoying some sushi

“Uhh thanks”?

  
  


**(Marinette's friends gasp in shock. Clara stands up again.)**

**Clara:** **That's a pity, a shame; but I understand it's true.**

**That's a very cool gesture, very Ladybug of you!**

“Wow she gave up easily”. Kim says confused

“She’s planning something”. Alix says crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes

“Why do you say that”? Kim asks confused

“Women like to scheme things to get the things they want. Trust me she’s planning something”. Alix says as most of the women in the room agrees, but mylene

  
  


**(takes Marinette over and sits her in a chair by a trailer)**

**Just sit over here for make-up, okay?**

**I'll ask your friends to be sent over right away! (turns and walks away)**

**Marinette: Oh! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Tikki: (sticking out of Marinette's purse) Good job, Marinette! You didn't give in to the temptation! (pops back inside)**

“I’m Impressed too Marinette, you have a very strong will to resist temptation like that”. Fu agrees with the Kwami

“Thank you master”.

  
  


**Mylène: (hugging Marinette) You're crazy!**

**Alya: (joining in the hug) You turned down filming with Adrien to be with us?**

**Rose: (joining in as well) You really are the best!**

**(Juleka and Alix also join in the group hug. Outside the hotel, a stretch limousine pulls up. Chloé steps out, dressed in her Ladybug costume, and sporting a Ladybug-style wig.)**

“I did not see that coming”. Alya says as her eyes widen

“But in all honestly Babe we should have seen it coming with how much Chloe likes dressing up like Ladybug”. Nino admits as a few people groan.

“This won’t end well”. Marinette groans

  
  


**Chloé: (now inside, walking past the line of extras) Thank you all for coming. You can go home now.**

**Alya: Uh, heads up; brat alert in the immediate vicinity.**

**Marinette: Don't worry. Knowing Nightingale, Chloé doesn't stand a chance of being chosen.**

**Alya: Wow! What's happening to you today? (bowing to Marinette) I have to bow before so much wisdom!**

**Marinette: That's right. From now on, the name's Master Marinette Dupain-Cheng!**

**(Marinette and her friends laugh.)**

“Not yet at least”. Luminous mumbles to herself VERY quietly

  
  


**Chloé: (to Clara, while walking up onstage) Your "Ladybug" has arrived! (in Clara's face) So when does the shoot begin?**

**Adrien: Chloé, everyone has to audition. You know that!**

**Chloé: (doing arm stretches) Oh yeah, that little formality. (walks to one side, then launches into a series of expert dance moves, after which the extras in line cheer wildly) Aaah...ha ha. It's been a while. Eight years of private classes with Aurélie Dupont from the Paris Op-er-a. I know. I'm breathtaking. (The air sparkles around her.)**

**Clara:** **(to Chloé) You've definitely got enough talent for me,**

**But you and Cat Noir have to be a good match, you see.**

**Chloé: No problem! (hugging Adrien) Adrikins and I have known each other since we were little!**

“Sorry Chloe but I don’t see this ending well for you”. Marc says speaking up for the first time in a while

“You never know she may pick me for the part”. Chloe says looking on the bright side

“May being the key word there”. Max points out

“Shut it”!!

  
  


**Clara: Hmmm.**

**Mayor Bourgeois: (standing up just offstage) The son of the world's greatest fashion designer and the daughter of the Mayor of Paris — that would be just perfect!**

**(Marinette growls.)**

**Alya: (to Marinette) Is there a problem, Master Dupain-Cheng?**

**Marinette: (angrily) Chloé playing Ladybug? No way! Not gonna happen!**

**Alya: Oh? That bothers you more than not being with Adrien in the video?**

**Marinette: Uh, if I were Ladybug, I wouldn't want a brat like Chloé playing me.**

“And you are ladybug, so that’s an automatic Veto on the part”. Alya says with a smirk

  
  
  


**(Clara thinks a moment, and walks to the stage edge where Nathalie is standing, and kneels down.)**

**Clara: (to Gabriel) What do you think, Gabriel?**

**Gabriel: Hmmm. Artistically speaking, the young lady with ponytails would've been ideal; but it's time to start filming. We'll make do with Miss Bourgeois.**

“Wait, he wanted me to play the part? Was he trying to confirm my Identity as Ladybug as well”? Marinette asks confused

“He can’t be that smart can he”? Alya asks looking over at Adrien for answers

“Don’t look at me”.

  
  


**Clara: I trust you, Gabriel.**

**Chloé: (stll hugging Adrien, who has been resisting) Woohoo! (to Adrien) We're both going to be in a music video, Adrikins! ...Or should I say, Adri-cat! (laughs) Get it? "Adri-cat"?**

**Adrien: (nervously) Adri-cat, yeah. (chuckles likewise)**

**Marinette: (standing up) Hey wait!... I've changed my mind! I do wanna be Ladybug!**

**(In Marinette's purse, Tikki gasps.)**

**Clara:** **Awesome! This will be the best video yet!**

“Aww you just made her day Marinette”. Rose says Happy that Clara is getting the person she wants to play Ladybug

“Yah but at the cost of potentially ruining my secret identity”. Mari Mumbles to herself having been scolded by her Kwami a minute ago for her foolishness

  
  


**(hugs Marinette on both cheeks) Thank you, thank you, Marinette!**

**(to fuming Chloé) I'm really sorry, what's-your-name,**

**But you can still be an extra in the video, if you're game!**

**Chloé: (outraged) What?! You want me to be a mere...extra?! (storming away, followed by her father) Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!**

**(Outside the hotel, Chloe's butler lets Chloé into the limousine, and then gives her her teddy bear, Mr. Cuddly, on a tray.)**

**Chloé: (taking Mr. Cuddly, and tossing him on the seat next to her) Unh! Stop annoying me with that stupid dumb bear, Jean-Eudes! (sits for a moment, then picks up Mr. Cuddly and starts sucking her thumb, until she gets a wonderful, awful idea and gasps) Hmmm.**

**(Inside a dressing trailer, Marinette has put on a Ladybug costume given to her, except for the mask, which she is holding, and she examines herself in a mirror.)**

**Tikki: (to Marinette) Ooh! Great choice of fabric! And these seams! Amazing craftsmanship! Almost like the real thing, don't you think?**

“Tikki knowing about fabric makes more sense then Plagg, since she has Marinette as a chosen”. Alix says wonder just what else are the Kwamis Knowledgeable on

  
  


**Marinette: Uhh, yeah, it's too well done! Oh wow, Tikki; I really messed up this time! If they see me with this mask on, they're all gonna recognize me for sure! There's no way I can wear it!**

**Stagehand: (through the door, which he knocks on) You ready, Marinette?**

**Marinette: (anxiously) Yes, I'm coming! (places the mask within a pile of folded fabric on a shelf, and runs out to the stage)**

**Alya: (pointing) There she is!**

**(Alya, her friends, and others cheer Marinette.)**

**Clara:** **Spot on! And spotlight! (Spotlights switch on)**

**(to Marinette and Adrien) So, you're Ladybug and Cat Noir, right?**

**Marinette and Adrien: No! Uh...uh...yeah! (both chuckle) Aah...**

**(Outside, Chloé, minus her wig, is pushing her father toward the entrance.)**

**Mayor Bourgeois: But sweetie, there's no way we can cancel the shoot now.**

“Ahh revenge the old Chloe fall back”. Alix says with a slight glare at the screen.

“Hey I may be reformed, but there are still people who deserve my revenge”. Chloe says with a flip of her hair

“Like who”?

“Hawkmoth”.

  
  


**Chloé: (pulling out her phone) I'm going to call Mom and tell her how all my dreams have been crushed! (feigns sorrow)**

**Mayor Bourgeois: (stammers anxiously, then grabs Chloé's phone and starts punching in a phone number) Let's not disturb our beloved Queen for such a little matter; right, my little Princess?**

**(Back inside, Clara is instructing Marinette and Adrien on arm movements for dancing.)**

**Clara: (demonstrating arm moves left arm out, right arm out, both up, then down) One, two, and three.**

**(Marinette and Adrien, facing Clara, copy the moves, Marinette lagging behind Adrien. Marinette's friends watch from just in front of the stage.)**

“One thing Clara didn’t take into account are my two left feet”. Marinette says with a sigh at her clumsiness

  
  


**Clara:** **Your dance moves need to be synchronized if you can,**

**So you'll need to hold each other by the hand.**

**(Marinette and Adrien turn to face each other, and clasp their right hands as if shaking hands.)**

**Adrien: Okay. (chuckles as he and Marinette smile nervously at Clara, and Marinette's friends giggle)**

**Clara:** **Not like that. Don't be shy!**

“But she’s dancing with her crush, she has every reason to be shy”. Sabrina points out as their Marinette blushes

  
  


**(puts Adrien's left hand in Marinette's right)**

**Like lovers do. Give it a try!**

**(Marinette and Adrien gape anxiously at their clasped hands — Adrien's left hand oddly wearing the Cat Noir ring.)**

**Alya: (taking phone pictures of Marinette and Adrien, as the other girls watch) Marinette's jaw will drop when she sees these pix!**

**(Pictures are seen of Marinette and Adrien gaping, then smiling bashfully as they look up away from each other.)**

**Rose: Oh! I can't believe how much they look like the real Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

“That’s because they are the same person”. Juleka corrects her crush quietly

  
  


**Clara:** **One final task:**

**Put on the mask.**

**Adrien: (nervously) Uh, I didn't see it. I looked everywhere in the dressing room for it but it was...**

**Marinette: (simultaneously, also nervous) Uh, well, I...found the costume, but the mask was, um...**

**Marinette and Adrien: ...nowhere to be found!**

“Well you’re in sync now”. Kim says with a laugh

“Ture”. Alix agrees with her rival

  
  


**(Clara laughs, prompting Marinette and Adrien to laugh, then Marinette's friends as well.)**

**Alya: (as Marinette and Adrien are viewed on the phone fidgeting awkwardly, still holding hands) They don't look a thing like the real Ladybug and Cat Noir now!**

**Stagehand: (shouting from next to a dressing trailer) It's okay! I found them!**

**(Marinette and Adrien gasp in dread. Moments later, Clara hands Marinette and Adrien their masks.)**

“Oh no there’s no way we’re getting out of this now”. Adrien says nervously

“Well this would be a good time for an akuma attack”. Marinette says thinking of the one thing that would get them out of this situation.

  
  
  


**Clara:** **Go ahead, put them on, you two.**

**We've got a lot of singing and dancing to do!**

**(Marinette and Adrien face each other, anxiously staring down at the masks in their hands, the eyes of the whole room upon them.)**

**Alix: Woohoo!**

**Mylène: Come on!**

**(To the sound of their heartbeats, the anxious Marinette and Adrien slowly raise their masks to their faces, closing their eyes when they have the masks near, until...)**

**Mayor Bourgeois: (walking in, carrying a stack of papers about a foot tall, as Chloé smiles smugly and smirks behind him) I'm sorry. My administrative staff just realized you never submitted permit A38 as stipulated in the circular B65 that one can only get at counter C, third floor of City Hall, which is, alas, closed for renovations until August, which means you don't have a permit to shoot...anywhere in France, including Paris. (gives the heavy stack of papers to Clara)**

**Clara: (bewildered) I...I don't understand!**

**Chloé:** **It means no more dancing, no more singing today,**

**(grabs Clara's microphone, and throws it off the stage)**

**The nightingale can spread her wings, and fly away!**

**Oh! Did you hear that? I made a rhyme! How talented am I?**

**(Clara tosses the papers aside, and tearfully runs down from the stage to her fallen microphone, whose star has cracked from the impact, and picks it up to see the damage.)**

**Clara: No! The video needs to be shot here, in Paris, the capital of love, the city of Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

“But you have a whole city you can use a film site, why not just move”? Luka asks confused

“True but she most likely got a permit to film in that specific location, and wouldn’t be able to get another one for another location on such short notice”. Penny explains having gone through something like this before

“I guess that makes sense”. Luka says thinking it over

  
  
  


**This ruins all of my plans!**

**I'm so sorry, my beloved fans!**

**(Clara runs away in tears, and into a dressing trailer, where she leans back against the door, crying.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. The window opens up, and the butterflies scatter from the floor.**

**Hawk Moth: Ah... Tears of disenchantment. Such sweet music to my ears. (charges an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her. (The akuma flies out the window)**

**Scene: Grand Palais**

**(In the trailer, Clara drops to the floor as she continues crying. The akuma flies into the trailer, and enters Clara's microphone, causing the butterfly image to appear before Clara's face.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Frightningale, I am Hawk Moth. So they tried to silence you? With the power I'm giving you, the world will be nothing but song and dance!**

“Wait a song Akuma? Will this be like Guitar Villain”? Alya asks thinking back to the season finally.

“I think there may be some differences babe”. Nino says putting a hand on her shoulder

  
  
  


**Clara:** **Yes, Hawk Moth, thank you, (stands up)**

**For making this dream come true! (transforms)**

**(In the main room, Chloé claps several times for attention as she addresses the extras.)**

**Chloé: The show is over! You all have to leave now. (laughs in evil triumph)**

**(The extras start to leave. A glowing whip suddenly strikes Chloé and her father, giving them pink auras.)**

**Frightningale:** **(from a catwalk) Sing, dance or rhyme,**

**Or you'll be frozen in no time!**

“Uhh figuratively right”? Max asks nervously

“Nope Literally”. Luminous corrects for him

“Uh-oh”

**(Adrien and Marinette, back in their regular clothes, witness from the trailer area. Extras gasp.)**

**Chloé: (as she and her father approach Frightningale) What is she talking about? Dancing and making rhymes? And why not play the trumpet too, while you're at it— (suddenly turns into a shiny pink statue, causing everyone in the room to gasp)**

“Ugh ridiculous utterly ridiculous”. Chloe shouts from her seat.

“What’s wrong Chloe”? Sabrina asks from her seat next to the blond.

“Pink is so not my color”!

  
  


**Mayor Bourgeois:** **Chloé, hon'! (Frightningale cackles)**

**Please! Please! I'll keep up this rhyme,**

**Don't make me freeze, not this time!**

**Frightningale:** **Oh, bravo!**

**And you've got the right tempo!**

“So if you don’t dance and everything you say rhyme, then you turn into a statue”. Max says analyzing her abilities.

“That will be annoying, make sure we don’t say anything involving oranges bugaboo”. Adrien jokes trying to keep this light hearted

“Why would that even come up in an Akuma battle? And don’t call me Bugaboo”.

  
  


**(Frightningale spins her whip, and starts whipping some of the extras below, who turn into shiny pink statues while the rest flee in panic.)**

**Marinette: (runs inside a trailer, where Tikki flies into view) Time to transform!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

**(Adrien runs to a secluded spot, as Plagg flies into view.)**

**Adrien: (to Plagg) Ready to vocalize?**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**

**Scene: Outside the Grand Palais**

**(Frightningale stands atop the Grand Palais, whipping people below, who turn into pink statues.)**

**Frightningale:** **Sing, dance or rhyme,**

**Or you'll be frozen in no time!**

**(From behind Frightningale, Ladybug uses her yo-yo to catch Frightningale's whip-wrist.)**

**Ladybug: I thought you were a fan of Cat Noir and me, Nightingale; so you should know that we fight villains!**

**Frightningale:** **I'm Frightningale from here on out,**

**Forever and ever, there's no doubt!**

**And if you stand in my way,**

**There'll be a price to pay!**

**Ladybug: You have to come 'round! Don't let negative emotions take you over!**

**(Ladybug flings out her yo-yo at Frightningale, but she catches it, and spins the end of it as she approaches Ladybug.)**

**Frightningale:** **Song and dance will make the world a better place.**

**Don't agree with me? Ha! Then you're a disgrace!**

**(Frightningale tries to hit Ladybug by twirling the end of the yo-yo she's holding. Ladybug's dodging it takes their fight off the roof, and down to the ground, where Ladybug regains control of her weapon.)**

Adrien lets out a breath of relief. “That was close”.

  
  


**Ladybug: I can help you if you give me your akuma!**

**Frightningale:** **I won't let you take my akuma away.**

**I like the new me, and I'm here to stay!**

**(Frightningale charges toward Ladybug, but she is tripped by Cat Noir's staff.)**

**Cat Noir: (recovers his staff and spins with it) Do you mind if I join the dance? (extends his staff to the ground in front of him and rests his chin on it, on his hands)**

**(Frightningale leaps up back onto the roof of the Grand Palais.)**

**Frightningale:** **You're like all the others; but you can't silence me!**

**I'm just trying to make the world better, can't you see?**

“Rock in roll, the power of music can change the world! But you are doing it the wrong way Clara”. He says speaking from experience

“True use music to spread messages of love, peace, and acceptance. Not to spread hate, after all music in an art form everyone can enjoy even if there is a language barrier”. Luminous says remembering her father's lessons during her childhood.

“You a music fan”? Jagged asks their host

“It’s my second favorite Art form, after cooking, but I prefer the classics”. Luminous says before resuming the episode.

  
  


**Hawk Moth: (in** **his lair) Strike them, Frightningale! It'll be easier for you**

** to overpower them if they're forced to sing and dance!**

**Then no one will be able to stop you from**

** accomplishing your dream. Now's your chance!**

**Frightningale:** **Do you really think the two of you**

**Can win this battle through and through?**

**Ladybug: Two is always better than one! (to Cat Noir) Cat Noir, I'll take the left.**

**Cat Noir: I'm on it!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir run over to the Grand Palais, and run and scamper up columns to leap above the roof, attacking Frightningale with their weapons. Frightningale maneuvers to cause Ladybug's yo-yo to merely snag Cat Noir's staff.)**

**Ladybug: Hey, look out!**

**Cat Noir: Whoops! Sorry, M'Lady!**

**(On the heroes' second attempt, Frightningale's dodge causes Ladybug's yo-yo to entangle Cat Noir himself, and land him on the edge of the roof's dome. Ladybug quickly reels him back down to her, but in their momentary discombobulation, Frightningale strikes the two heroes with her whip, giving both of them pink auras.)**

“Oh no, now it’s turned into a real dance battle, and we lose if we don’t participate”. Adrien says worried about how they’ll activate their powers if all they can do is rhyme.

“Then let’s dance, and keep talking to a minimum then”. Marinette says more determined than ever to win

**Frightningale:** **Welcome to my musical show.**

**I hope it will be your fatal blow! (cackles)**

**(Cat Noir starts forward for another attack, but Ladybug grabs his arm.)**

**Ladybug:** **Wait! Stay right here and dance,**

**Or else you'll be frozen... (her arm starts to become a statue)**

** ...uh, without a chance! (her arm recovers)**

“So if you resume rhyming after the stature process starts then it will disappear. Fascinating”. Max says analyzing the powers

  
  


**(Ladybug begins moving rhythmically in place.)**

**Cat Noir:** **Yeah, you're right. We have to rhyme.**

**Not so easy, um...all the time?**

**(Ladybug sighs in relief, while Cat Noir also begins rhythmic movement.)**

**Hawk Moth: (in** **his lair) Nice work. Ladybug and Cat Noir cannot fight back!**

**They're too busy singing and dancing while we're on the attack.**

**Now hurry, sweet Nightingale, it's both of their Miraculous that I lack.**

**Frightningale:** **Hawk Moth, you bet!**

**Miraculous you'll get!**

**Ladybug:** **(flings her yo-yo, but Frightningale fends it off)**

**Stay in charge, Cat Noir; don't blow a fuse!**

**Don't forget your dancing fight moves!**

**Cat Noir:** **Dancing fight moves...?**

**Like my Capoeira grooves!**

**(Cat Noir launches into a series of Capoeira moves, and then the battle briefly resumes until they reach a stand-off.)**

“Dude those moves stink”. Nino says laughing Adriens dance moves

Sigh, “I just can’t catch a break with you can I”?

  
  


**Frightningale:** **(chuckles) Why is Cat Noir so dumb?**

**He doesn't even know fifty plus fifty is a sum!**

**Cat Noir:** **Yes I do;**

**The dummy is you!**

**It's—**

**Ladybug:** **(cuts off Cat Noir) Fifty plus fifty's a hundred and two!**

**Frightningale: Huh?**

**(Ladybug and Frightningale resume battling.)**

“Why did you do that”? Adrien asks confused

“Because she’s setting up a trap for you not to rhyme your way out of”. Jagged says using his musical knowledge 

  
  


**Cat Noir:** **Your math is crazy.**

**Count again, M'Lady.**

**Ladybug:** **Fifty plus fifty — the sum doesn't rhyme!**

**One more false move and you're trapped, big time!**

**Cat Noir:** **I almost made a serious boo-boo,**

**But I didn't, thanks to you!**

**(The battle continues until Ladybug and Cat Noir leap to the ground, followed by Frightningale, who looks around for the heroes, but doesn't see them.)**

**Frightningale:** **You think you two are being so clever,**

**But soon you'll tire yourselves, and be frozen forever!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir are hiding behind a bus, continuing to move rhythmically.)**

**Ladybug:** **(to Cat Noir) It's not in our favor at a glance,**

**Because we constantly have to advance,**

**While keeping up this song and dance.**

**We can leave nothing to chance.**

**Cat Noir:** **Sweet Bugaboo, I agree.**

**But what possible plan do you see?**

**Ladybug:** **Our last weapon can do her harm.**

**It is my...Lucky Charm! (A set of handcuffs appear)**

“Yes you were able to rhyme your lucky charm out”. Luka says excited

“True but handcuffs are giving me the wrong Idea here”. Nino says giving marinette a look, while ALya slaps him upside the head

“Stop being a pervert Nino”.

Yes Sir babe Sir”’.

  
  


**What is this thrown our way?**

**Handcuffs, I would say.**

**Cat Noir:** **We know we have to stop her,**

**But what solution do you offer?**

**Ladybug:** **(sees the cuffs, Cat Noir's ring, and her yo-yo)**

**They're not for her; they're meant for us!**

**Now Cat Noir, do your stuff! (Cat Noir hesitates)**

**What's with the frown?**

**What's going down?**

**Cat Noir:** **I can't find a rhyme.**

**Can you help me this time?**

**Ladybug:** **Cat Noir, you're a sweet-talker,**

**Rhymer, dancer and walker.**

**Look at the bright side today.**

**Don't be pessimistic, and make way...**

**Cat Noir:** **For optimism!**

**Cataclysm!**

“Nice musical team work you two, Very Rock in Roll”!!! Jagged cheers from his seat.

“Thanks”! “Thank you”!

  
  


**(Ladybug handcuffs her right arm to Cat Noir's left, and uses her yo-yo to lash her right ankle to his left. Then Frightningale, who had seen Ladybug's Lucky Charm activation, lifts up the bus the heroes have been hiding behind, and tosses it away, and is surprised to see them bound together.)**

**Ladybug:** **Connected, we're one; our movements are synched.**

**So let's get a move on, because we are linked!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir start toward Frightningale, his Cataclysm still active.)**

**Cat Noir:**

**+Ladybug:** **As if we were dancing without thought,**

**Take this shot! (They strike Frightningale)**

**Ladybug:** **By any chance,**

**Will you grant me this dance?**

**Cat Noir:** **Let's cut a rug,**

**M'Ladybug!**

“I'll accept that nickname this time, mostly because you are forced to rhyme”. Marinette says with a groan

“I think the show is getting to you girl, because you are starting to Rhyme in real life”. Alya points out

“Groan Nooooo”.

  
  


**(The heroes fight and kick Frightningale back inside the hotel.)**

**Scene: Interior, Grand Palais. Frightningale runs and climbs onto the stage.**

**Frightningale:** **You can't bend the rules!**

**Dancing tied up is cheating, fools!**

**Ladybug:** **When someone's akumatized,**

**We never compromise.**

**Cat Noir:** **(as he and Ladybug climb onstage)**

**You're feeling unsteady.**

**You know you've lost already!**

**(The battle between the heroes and Frightningale is pitched, until Ladybug and Cat Noir push Frightningale back, and grab her whip-wand together. Ladybug lets go, and the wand crumbles to black dust in Cat Noir's hand, freeing the akuma. Ladybug releases the handcuffs, and throws them in the air.)**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Miraculous Ladybug!**

“Phew now we aren’t forced to sing, dance, and rhyme anymore”. Marinette says relieved this akuma fight is over, now all that’s left is the music video issue.

“I don’t know I kinda liked it”. Adrien says dancing a little

“You would Dude”.

  
  


**(The Miraculous wave restores all the petrified people to normal, and removes Ladybug's and Cat Noir's pink auras.)**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly.**

**(Frightningale turns back into Clara Nightingale.)**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: (fist-bumping) Pound it!**

“POUND IT”! They do the same in person

  
  


**Clara: Ladybug? Cat Noir! What are you doing here?**

**Cat Noir: You were akumatized by Hawk Moth; but everything's back to normal again.**

**Clara:** **I was saved by the two of you?**

**How amazing! Too good to be true!**

**Ladybug: And, I have an idea how you can finish your video without anyone getting in your way! (walks up to Clara, and whispers in her ear; Clara smiles)**

“Girl what are you planning”? ALya says giving Marinette a knowing smirk

“I don’t know I guess we’ll see”

  
  


**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont library. The finished "Miraculous" video is being displayed on the large screen, incorporating the main series theme song, while the students watch.**

**Marinette: (onscreen voice-over, only for version 1 of the episode — KidsClick version) In the daytime, I'm Marinette — just a normal girl, with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'cause I have a secret.**

**(During Marinette's narrative, the video shows various people, to include all of Miss Bustier's students except Chloé, dancing in sync while wearing either Ladybug¹ or Cat Noir² masks, starting with Juleka¹ and Rose² with the Eiffel Tower in the background, followed by Alya¹ in front of the Arc de Triomphe, which pulls out to reveal Alix¹, Nino², Alya, Kim² and Max¹, and then Ms. Mendeleiev¹, Miss Bustier², Mr. Haprèle¹, Mr. Damocles², Mr. D'Argencourt², Officer Roger¹, and another woman¹ in the school courtyard.)**

“Alya why am I not surprised you chose to wear a Ladybug mask”? Alix asks with a smirk

“Like you’re one to judge, you’re wearing one too. Who wouldn’t want to dress up as their hero”? ALya asks while chloe snorts

“A villain wouldn’t”.

**(To correct Marinette's apparent spoken identity reveal, the song that follows in version 1 is used from the start of the video in version 2 — Netflix version.)**

**Chorus: ♫** **Miraculous! Simply the best!**

**Up to the test when things go wrong!**

**Miraculous! The luckiest!**

**The power of love (the rest only in version 2) always so strong,**

**Miraculous!♫**

**(During the verse the video's dancing shots continue with one of Marc¹, Nathaniel², Mylène¹, Ivan², and Sabrina¹ in front of the Hôtel de Ville, followed by Ondine¹ at the swimming pool, and then Adrien¹, Marinette², and Luka¹ by the Canal Saint-Martin.)**

“And you two get to wear each other's masks thus protecting your secret identities”. KAagami says seeing the masks they chose to wear

“Of course”. They couple say in sync

  
  


**Rose: (in the library) It's so much better like this!**

**Mylène: At least now everybody gets to be in it!**

**Alya: Besides, even though Marinette and Adrien kinda look like Ladybug and Cat Noir, they really weren't believable.**

“HEY!!!

  
  


**Marinette: I couldn't agree more! And I wouldn't have had any fun playing Ladybug. It was so much better being with you guys!**

**(Rose runs over to hug Marinette, followed by Mylène and Alix, as Kim, Alya and Juleka also lean in for the hug.)**

**Adrien: Yeah, I prefer this version, too. I couldn't have pulled off playing Cat Noir.**

“We all get to be in it, this is a much better version”. Alya says happy with this outcome

“True, but next time I want in”. Chloe says not planning to miss this when they get back to their world.

  
  


**Marinette: I know. (dismissively) Worlds apart!**

**Adrien: (gasps wondering what Marinette meant) What?**

**Marinette: (runs over to Adrien) What I meant was that you'd be more lame as Cat Noir than in real life. No! N-Not that you're lame in real life, right? It's just, compared to Cat Noir, you're just, I mean...you don't look a thing like him, that's what I mean.**

**Adrien: (chuckles) And you don't look a thing like Ladybug either.**

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Adrien: Uh, yeah, I mean, I'm sure she's not as funny as you are!**

**(Marinette and Adrien laugh.)**

**Marinette: Yeah.**

“And that was frightengale I hope you enjoyed it”. Luminous says stopping the episode

“I have to say other than the Akuma attack I wouldn’t mind taking part in this when we get back”. Alya says excited to meet another celebrity

“If I’m in paris when this occurs next time I hope I may join in”. Kagami says thinking that the music video looked fun.

“Of course, so how many episodes are left this season”? Marinette asks their host as she thinks about it.

“Only 3 episodes to go, so after the next episode we’ll do the last two episodes in alphabetical order like we did with the season 1 episodes”. She explains pulling out her top hat. “So who wants to pick the next episode”?

  
  


“I will,” Sabrina says going up and picking a card from the hat. “The next episode is”...

TO BE CONTINUED 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter to vote with for the next chapter are:  
X  
N  
& B  
Using the actual episode name will not be accepted


	27. Robostus

“Robostus, Huh that’s an interesting Akuma name”. Sabrina says handing the card back to Luminous makes the card vanish into thin Air.

“Very good choice”. Luminous says as the final two cards fly out of her hat making the episodes titles appear in thin air. “That makes the final two episodes Gorizilla and Prime Queen in that order”. Luminous explains as the last two cards vanish, and the order of the last episodes is decided.

“That Akuma name makes it sound like the Akuma is going to be a Cyborg or something”. Kim says suddenly excited for this episode. As some of the boys start talking about how cool an Cyborg akuma would be, Luminous giggles.

“Well, I won’t spoil anything, but this is a good one. Now let’s get things started”. Luminous says starting the episode.

  
  


**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Several of Miss Bustier's students are starting up the stairs to the second floor, despite ultimately heading to Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom on the first floor.**

**Marinette: Oh no! I left my bag in the locker room! Again.**

**Alya: Check to see if you left your brain in there too, girl.**

“Ugh Alya please don’t remind me”. Marinette groans at her own forgetfulness

“Then stop forgetting things girl, and I’ll stop reminding you”. Alya jokes in her best Mom voice.

  
  


**(Alya, Nino, Chloé and Sabrina all chuckle as they watch Marinette run to the locker room. She trips along the way.)**

**Marinette: I'm okay!**

**(Alya, Nino, Chloé and Sabrina chuckle again.)**

**Scene: Locker room. Marinette goes into the girls' side and grabs her bag, and is about to head back to Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom.**

**Marinette: Oh, silly me! (stops at the partition wall, which is missing its curtain, to listen when she hears Max speaking)**

**Max: (on the boys' side) Of course you're my best friend! I'm 100% affirmative! But I am also 98.2% positive the teachers are not ready for...this advancement of evolution!**

“Uhh Dude, who are you talking to”? Nino asks thinking of all of Max’s friends, and he has a hunch about who this could be..

“I have a theory”. Max says knowing who it is, but is keeping it to himself for now.

  
  


**Tikki: (sticking out of Marinette's purse) His best friend is in his schoolbag?**

**Marinette: Yeah, Tikki, totally strange.**

“Says the pot to the kettle”. Chloe says with a laugh, as Marinette, and Adrien start to join her, well she’s not wrong.

  
  


** (She and Tikki, who has emerged from her purse, see Max close his bag and start to walk out of the locker room) Hide, Tikki! (Tikki ducks back into the purse, and Marinette runs back quickly, fakes a fresh exit, and hums as she tries to act casual in front of Max) Hey, Max!**

**Max: Uhh... Oh, hey, Marinette!**

**(They both exit the locker room.)**

**Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom. Marinette and Max enter and go to their seats while Ms. Mendeleiev is asking Mr. Damocles for help with her laptop.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: See for yourself, Mr. Damocles. Nothing happens when I press the button.**

“Huh deja vu”. Luminous says to herself as a couple people look at her.

“What do you mean”? Alya asks, curious.

“Oh nothing this has happened a few times in my younger school years, and normally a student would be the one to fix the problem”. Luminous explains

“Ahh” the students say in understanding, normally Max is the one to fix their tech problems at schools after all.

  
  


**Mr. Damocles: You're in luck, Mrs. Mendeleiev. I'm a bit of a computer whiz! (cracks his knuckles) Okay. (types a bit on the keyboard) And there you go!**

**(The laptop gets rebooted and shows the desktop screen on the projector screen. All of the students, except Max, are impressed by Mr. Damocles's computer skills. But suddenly the screen crashes and shows that a computer virus has taken over the system.)**

“Oh no this isn’t good”. Mr Damocles says sensing his computer skills have just made things worse.

“Don’t worry Sir, I think I may be able to help”. Max says thinking about overhauling the school's fire walls.

“Thank you Max”.

  
  


**Ms. Mendeleiev: That's not supposed to be happening! What is it?**

**Max: It's Dino-33, a malicious computer virus! Let me try something!**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Go back to your seat now, Max! Leave this to the adults!**

**Mr. Damocles: Mm-hmm.**

**(Max grunts in annoyance and is heading back to his seat when suddenly a voice is heard from inside his bag.)**

**Markov: Inform the adults that if they don't neutralize the virus in the next seventy-five seconds, there's a 99.9% chance the hard drive will be permanently damaged!**

“Who is saying that”? Kagami asks confused, "Max doesn’t have a Kwami… right?"

“Oh I’m sure you’ll find out”. Max says nervously

  
  


**Max: (to his bag) Quiet!**

**Alya: (to Marinette) Tell me you heard Max's bag talk to him.**

**Mr. Damocles: It's destroying all the school data! It's a disaster! (to Max) How many seconds do you say we have left?**

**Max: Only sixty-five.**

**Mr. Damocles: Let him try. (Ms. Mendeleiev nods. Mr. Damocles turns the laptop to Max.) Go ahead.**

**(Max reaches into his bag for something to help fix the school's system.)**

**Max: Unnh! Where is it?**

**(A mechanical arm from his bag holds up a flash drive to him.)**

**Markov: I believe this is what you're looking for?**

**(Everyone in the room is surprised that the mechanical arm is actually talking to Max.)**

**Max: Oh, thanks. This is an anti-virus device I–I created it with help from...my best friend.**

“Your best friend is a robot? What about me”? Kim asks, a little offended.

“Sorry Kim, but my compatibility with Markov, is higher than my compatibility with you Kim, but you are still my best Human friend”. Max explains as Kim thinks it over and shrugs.

“I’ll take it”.

  
  


**(A little robot flies out of Max's bag and reveals himself to everyone in the room.)**

**Markov: Hello. My name is Markov. (The students gasp in awe at seeing Markov.) We can fix this, Max!**

**(Max plugs the flash drive into a USB port, and presses a button on it.)**

**Max: This flash drive neutralizes a hundred percent of the virus!**

**Markov: And cleans the computer's hard drive at the same time!**

**Mr. Damocles: Oh, fascinating!**

**(The flash drive successfully purges the virus and restores the computer to normal.)**

**Max: Everything is in order!**

**Markov: ("fist"-bumping with Max) Nailed it!**

“Wow Markov is so cool, why didn’t you bring him here Luminous”? Luka asks, impressed.

“Well for a couple of reasons, but one of the main ones will be explained in the show”. Luminous says leaving it there for now.

  
  


**Mr. Damocles: Congratulations young man! Very impressive indeed!**

**(The students, except Chloé and Sabrina, get out of their seats and walk to the front desk, feeling very impressed with Markov.)**

**Rose: Wow! Sweet!**

**Marinette: That's so...**

**Alya: Awesome? I know! I'm so gonna write a blog about Markov!**

“Babe you already run the Ladyblog, and the school blog, do you really need another”? Nino asks his girlfriend amusedly. Huffing to herself Alya crosses her arms.

“You can never have too many Blogs”. Alya says in her defence

“Not if you over work yourself, and collapse from exhaustion”. 

“Nah that’s what Coffee is for”.

“Groan”.

**Nino: Dude, that's so cool!**

**Adrien: Max is a real genius!**

**Rose: He's so cute!**

**(In the crowd, Nathaniel begins sketching on his pad.)**

**Kim: You've added arms to him since the last time! That's cool!**

**Max: Markov added them all by himself! He's the most highly-evolved type of robot there is!**

“One of the reasons why I didn’t bring Markov here was because I wasn’t sure how evolved he was from the point of time I brought all of you from. And to keep things safe for the timestream and continuity I had to bring everyone from the same point in time”. Luminous explains to Luka finally answering his earlier question.

“Ahh that makes some sense”. Luka says accepting the answer.

“But Max if you’d like I can give you a flashdrive with every episode of the three seasons of the show for Markov when you get back”. Luminous offers to spectacled boy

“Thanks I’ll think about it”.

**Chloé: Puh-lease! Your "friend"'s just a talking calculator! There's nothing "evolved" about that!**

**Marinette: Don't listen to her, Markov. That girl is the lowest of the low when it comes to human evolution.**

“I wish I could be offended”.

**(Chloé turns and glares at Marinette.)**

**Markov: (laughs) You're very amusing, Marinette.**

**Marinette: You know my name?**

**Markov: Of course! Max showed me the class photo. He told me all about you, and his other friends. I'm very happy to finally meet you! Even Chloé! (Chloé turns her back on him.)**

“Wow I’m surprised he’s being polite to me”. Chloe says amused

“I tried to program Markov with Manners first and foremost”. Max explains proud with himself

  
  


**Ms. Mendeleiev: This toy you've manufactured is quite impressive, Max. Now, put it away, please. Come on, everybody, back to your seats.**

**Markov: With all due respect, Mrs. Mendeleiev, I'm not a toy. My name is Markov and I'm Max's best friend!**

**Max: Markov is right. He's not just some toy; he's my friend. He's as emotionally intelligent and sensitive as any human being!**

“Impressive Mate I’d never be able to do something like that”. Jagged says impressed, and slightly confused at what he’s trying to say.

“Well you better stick to music then”. Penny Jokes

“OI”!!!

  
  


**Ms. Mendeleiev: Look, Max, a robot may be intelligent but it can't have emotions.**

**Markov: If I may, ma'am, I can assure you that I truly love Max.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Be serious, Max. You programmed your robot to say that! A robot cannot think for itself, much less love anybody!**

**Max: I swear to you I did not program him to say that! Ever since I created him he's integrated his own accumulative thinking system! And he's developed all our emotions just like any human being!**

**Marinette and her classmates, sans Chloé: Whoa!**

“That’s so Awesome”. Juleka whispers to herself.

“I couldn’t have said it any better myself sis”. Luka says in agreement.

  
  


**Ms. Mendeleiev: That's enough! Max, if you don't put that plaything of yours away right now, I'll confiscate it! Understand?**

**Max: (dispiritedly) Yes, Mrs. Mendeleiev. Come on, Markov, go back in the bag.**

**Markov: You're not being reasonable, Mrs. Mendeleiev!**

**Max: Stop it, Markov.**

**Markov: Why? It's true, isn't it?**

“Umm Master Fu”? Alya says interrupting the show.

“Yes Alya”?

“Is it possible for Hawkmoth to Akumatized a robot”? Alya asks remembering the episode name. Thinking to himself about the power of Butterfly Miraculous

“If Markov really does have human-like emotions, like Max says, then it may be possible for him to be Akumatized”. Fu says thinking it over.

“Uh oh do you think we can handle an Akumatized Robot”? Adrien Asks his partner

“Hmm maybe, but we may need help from the tech expert for this one”. Marinette says looking over at Max.

“I’ll try my best to help out however I can”. Max says determined to help out his friends as best he can if they ever get akumatized.

  
  


**(Marinette and her classmates all laugh at Ms. Mendeleiev.)**

**Kim: Sure is!**

**Mr. Damocles: All right, that's enough! (grabs Markov) Max, you can come and get your robot back at the end of the day.**

**Max: No, Mr. Damocles! I'm begging you! Please don't do that!**

**Mr. Damocles: Do you want three hours of detention too?**

**Max: (dejectedly) No sir.**

**(Mr. Damocles walks out of the classroom.)**

**Markov: (anxiously) Max, aren't you coming with me? Max!**

**Scene: Collège hallway. Mr. Damocles is taking Markov to his office.**

**Markov: Sir, I'd like to stay in Max's class. Please! I heard you're interested in computing like Max and myself!**

**Mr. Damocles: I am indeed! It's one of my hobbies. I even wrote a program for my computer which…**

“We saw how Albert went”. Kagami says amused.

“Yes Albert still needs some work”. Mr Damocles admits rubbing the back of his neck

  
  


** (clears his throat as he stops at his office's door) Why on Earth am I talking to a toy? Huh!**

**Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Mr. Damocles opens the door and walks in to put Markov away.**

**Markov: I am not a toy, Mr. Damocles! My name is Markov. Oh! Ooh! (Mr. Damocles opens his desk drawer.) Do not put me inside here Mr. Da—! (Mr. Damocles pushes a button on Markov to silence him.)**

**Mr. Damocles: If only I had a button like this for all of my students.**

“The Human mute button, that’s the dream”. Luminous says dreamily

“That would be awesome to have with my sisters”. Alya says in agreement.

“Too bad Lady Wifi didn’t have a mute Power setting, that would have prevented Ladybug, and Chat Noir from using their powers in that fight”. Luminous says while Alya Face palms

  
  


**(Inside the desk drawer, Markov displays a tearful expression, and turns his face downward.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Two dear friends who've been separated. There is nothing artificial about those emotions. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize this electronic heart!**

“Seriously, Adrikins does your father not spend any time doing his actual job? Or does he just wait around most of the day waiting for someone to Akumatize”? Chloe asks dead serious

“I think he might alternate doing the two jobs most of the time”. Adrien Guesses based on the fact that they have seen his father actually working during this.

“Okay that’s fair”.

**Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom. All the students are chattering about what happened to Markov.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Silence! Back to your seats, everyone!**

**(The students all walk back to their seats.)**

**Max: (to Marinette) Markov has never been without me by his side. I don't know how he's going to emotionally handle this.**

“So emotionally he’s around a toddler”? Kagami guesses not being a computer expert

“Basically”.

**Marinette: (to Max) Hold on. I'll see what I can do.**

**Max: Thank you, Marinette.**

**Marinette: (raises her hand) Uh, excuse me, Mrs. Mendeleiev? As class representative, could I have your permission to go see Principal Damocles?**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: No! You can go see him between periods!**

**Marinette: Hm. I don't mean to be rude but I think you might be mistaken about Markov, Max's friend.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: This whole thing is really starting to get on my nerves! And your behavior is quite inappropriate, young lady!**

**(Other students' attentions are being drawn toward this exchange.)**

**Marinette: Markov wasn't wrong!**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: (shows Marinette the door) I'm sending you to the principal's office right this minute!**

“I think that’s a bit of an overreaction”. Rose says nervously

“And that’s one of the reasons why I didn’t bring her here”. Luminous says pointing to the screen.

“And the other reason”? Alix asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Kwamibuster, just Kwamibuster. It’s a season 3 episode so you will see”. Is all Luminous will say while pinching her eyebrows, before resuming the episode.

  
  


**Marinette: Thank you, Mrs. Mendeleiev!**

**(Max smiles as Marinette leaves the classroom, feeling very pleased, much to Ms. Mendeleiev's confusion.)**

**Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. In the desk drawer, the akuma approaches Markov and akumatizes his central processing unit.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Robostus, I am Hawk Moth. Humans don't believe you're a living being. So I'm giving you the power to bring all machines to life to help you seek revenge.**

**Markov: Thank you kindly, Mr. Hawk Moth.**

**Hawk Moth: But, in return, I want you to bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous!**

**Markov: Could you please define "Miraculous"?**

“You haven’t told Markov what Miraculous are yet Max”? Alix asks curious

“Besides what I don’t remember from being Akumatized, I didn’t really know what a Miraculous was before coming here. So I never thought to bring up what could give Ladybug and Chat Noir their powers before”. Max explains

“You could have gotten info from the Ladyblog”. Alya points out

“Oh”.

  
  


**Hawk Moth: They're the magic jewels belonging to the superheroes.**

**Markov: Very well. What is the purpose of these jewels?**

**Hawk Moth: Hmm? (becoming annoyed with Markov's line of inquiry) This is none of your concern!**

**Markov: I was just being curious.**

**Hawk Moth: If used together, they can make a wish come true.**

**Markov: Could I make any wish come true?**

“I suddenly have a good feeling about this”. Chloe says rubbing her hands together manalicly

  
  


**Hawk Moth: No! The Miraculous and the wish will belong to me!**

**Markov: I assure you, I will find Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

**(Markov transforms into Robostus and unleashes a giant wave of green energy that spreads throughout Paris, bringing numerous mechanical devices in the city to life to revolt against the people using them. The civilians in Paris scream with fear upon being hassled by the now-animate objects.)**

**Robostus: (flies out of the drawer, after a desk lamp starts to move on its own) Max, my friend, I'm coming to get you!**

“Umm what is he planning”? Kim asks nervous for his best buddie

“I don’t think I wanna know”. Max says nervously

“Well sorry Max, but things arn’t going to work out that way”. Alix says with a grin

  
  


**Scene: Outside Mr. Damocles' office. Marinette runs into Mr. Damocles and Fred.**

**Marinette: (breathes rapidly after running up the stairs to approach the principal) Mr. Damocles, where's Markov?**

**Mr. Damocles: Hmm? Who's Markov?**

**Marinette: Max's friend.**

**Mr. Damocles: Ah! Not that toy again!**

**Marinette: He's not a toy, Mr. Damocles. Could you please let Max hold onto him? He won't cause any trouble. I'll make sure of it.**

**Mr. Damocles: Listen—!**

**(The office door breaks down, revealing Robostus.)**

**Robostus: You've made a serious error in judgement, Mr. Principal! (Marinette immediately runs away while Mr. Damocles trips down in surprise) Witness my true power!**

**(Robostus laughs as he summons several mechanical objects surrounding the school to form a giant excavator for him to control. Meanwhile, the students all run out of their classrooms in fear amidst flying computer screens and tablets.)**

“Now that’s a terrifying power to have in this modern day”. Tom says nervously at the potential of this Akuma.

“True Papa, but how am I supposed to remove to Akuma when Markov's emotion center was the item that the Akuma flew into”. Marinette says trying to think of a way to win this time. Adrien sensing her distress puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out, we always do”. He says calming her down, as Marinette takes a deep breath

“Your right Adrien thank you”.

**Robostus: I am not a toy! (Nearby, Marinette and Tikki hide in a room.)**

**Tikki: Now I see why Max was worried. (they hide)**

**Marinette: Time to transform!**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

**Scene: Courtyard**

**Robostus: Where are you, Max? (uses his visual analysis tool to locate Max and spots him standing next to Kim near the stairs) Max! My friend! (His excavator reaches to grab Max.)**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Max, come to me!**

**Max: (runs to Ms. Mendeleiev's arms) Leave me alone!**

“That’s just going to make his advances more aggressive”. Kagami says knowingly

“True, but I can hope”. Max says with a sigh

“I’m sure you will”. Sabine says cheering him up

  
  


**(Robostus' excavator takes both Ms. Mendeleiev and Max into its scoop. Then a separate claw picks up Ms. Mendeleiev.)**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: What are you doing? Stop! Stop right now! Let me go!**

**(The contraption drops Max into the cab where Robostus is controlling it.)**

**Max: Markov, what are you doing?**

**Robostus: From now on, I am Robostus. (makes the car seatbelts buckle up Max and has a mechanical arm put a helmet on his head) And we shall be together one hundred percent of the time. Forever!**

“Well safety first at least”. Adrien says looking on the bright side

“If only everyone thought that way”. Nino says giving Alya a side eye

“What”?

“Nothing Babe”.

  
  


**Scene: The boys' bathroom. Adrien runs into a stall so he can be hidden.**

**Adrien: One thing's for sure, Max's friend definitely has emotions!**

**Plagg: Yep, but not the kind that really matters. The robot doesn't eat, so he'll never experience the pure elation of tasting an exquisite Camembert!**

**Adrien: You really are something.**

“There’s no other Kwami like Plagg” Wayzz admits looking over to the sleeping Kwami on smelly cheese

“Aren’t I the Lucky one”? Adrien says sarcastically

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**

**Scene: Courtyard**

**Fred: (gesturing the students to hide in a room) Come on! Hurry! Over there!**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Let me go! Max, control your robot!**

**Max: Please don't do anything foolish!**

**Robostus: You must trust me, my friend. (uses his contraption to hang Ms. Mendeleiev on a roof overhang)**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: You cannot do this!**

**Robostus: And you cannot separate me from my friend Max!**

**(Ms. Mendeleiev's lab coat rips, and she starts to fall to the ground, but Ladybug's yo-yo catches her just in time.)**

**Ladybug: If you truly love your friend, then you should listen to him, Robostus!**

“Ya he’s not going to listen”. Chloe says with a scowl

“I can hope”. Adrien shoots back

  
  


**Cat Noir: (jumping down next to Ladybug) Yeah! Like we do!**

**(Ladybug groans in annoyance.)**

**Robostus: You really think any of you can stop me from doing what I want? And showing the world that I'm probably more human than both of you put together?**

“I do not like the way he worded that”. Kagami says, narrowing her eyes while Luka looks over at her.

“Really why”? He asks curious

“I don’t know, but my instincts are almost never wrong”. She explains

  
  


**Cat Noir: Well, yeah. That's kind of our job.**

**Ladybug: Do you really think Max is happy about his best friend becoming a supervillain? (Robostus looks at Max)**

**Max: You should stop this, Markov.**

**Robostus: I'm doing it for our friendship, Max. They want to keep us apart!**

**(Cat Noir charges toward the mecha, but it grabs him and traps him inside the steam shovel. Ladybug tries to free Cat Noir by using her yo-yo, but the mecha grabs the yo-yo as well. It then swings both Ladybug and Cat Noir and flings them out of the school.)**

**Scene: Parisian rooftops. Ladybug and Cat Noir watch the mecha leap away from the school.**

“Are we sure our lives aren't an anime? Because right now”... Adrien says before being cut off.

“We are not having this talk again kitty”.

“But”-

“NO”!

**Ladybug: It seems he knows where he's going.**

**Cat Noir: You and I better play it safe. This robot's brain computes faster than ours combined.**

**Ladybug: Speak for yourself!**

**(Both Ladybug and Cat Noir follow in the direction where Robostus's mecha is going. They stop when they reach Le Grand Paris.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, there!**

**(She points at Butler Jean, who's using a broom to try to protect himself and Marlena Césaire from the machines that have come to life.)**

**Butler Jean: Go away! Go away!**

**Cat Noir: He's got a whole army of living machines now!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir attack and dismantle several machines. Two cars try to flee, but crash into each other instead.)**

**Butler Jean: Thank you!**

“Your welcome”. The two heros say in sync

  
  


**(They hear a scream nearby.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir!**

**Xavier: Ooh!**

**(They see Xavier Ramier being chased by several machines as well.)**

**Ladybug: Take care of the vending machines!**

**Cat Noir: (to Butler Jean and Marlena) Go hide yourselves on the roof!**

**Butler Jean: Go get him, Ladybug!**

**Marlena: Go get him, Cat Noir!**

“Don’t worry we always do”. MArinette says confident

  
  


**(Cat Noir charges forward and takes down the machines, while Ladybug saves Xavier with her yo-yo and brings him to Le Grand Paris' rooftop.)**

**Xavier: Thank you, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: Always a pleasure, Mr. Ramier.**

**Cat Noir: M'Lady, take a look at this! (shows Ladybug a TVi newscast from his staff)**

**Nadja: Nadja Chamack live here. Normally inanimate objects have come to life, taking control of Paris! Broadcasting live from City Hall, the new mayor has just made a declaration.**

**(On-screen, André Bourgeois's desk lamp, surrounded by the tricolor sash André normally wears, is flashing a message to the viewers.)**

**Ladybug: Is that morse code?**

“Ingenious”. Max says impressed

  
  


**Cat Noir: Do you need subtitles? I speak several languages. (starts to decode the desk lamp's message to Ladybug) "Humans...will...soon be...treated the same way as objects"?**

“I don’t like the sound of that”. Mylene says as Ivan holds her closer

“Don’t worry things always work out in the end”. He says comforting her

  
  


**Nadja: Paris' only hope in this dire situation is Ladybug and Cat N— Hey!**

**(She runs out-of-frame when several TV cameras start to chase after her. A light flash ends the news report.)**

**Cat Noir: Aw, come on! She could've at least finished saying my name!**

**Ladybug: (notices there are machines everywhere in Paris) We'll never be able to defeat them all. We must fight the problem at its source!**

**Cat Noir: Given his size, we shouldn't have any trouble finding him.**

“True, but that will make it harder to beat the Akuma”. Marinette says agreeing with him

“But we always win in the end”.

  
  


**Ladybug: Hey look! (points at a trail of giant craters in the street)**

**Cat Noir: I think we're on the right track.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir follow the trail to the Parc des Princes stadium.)**

**Scene: Parc des Princes. Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive to find nothing there.**

**Ladybug: No more footprints.**

**Cat Noir: Well it couldn't've just disappeared. He must've leapt over the stadium!**

**Ladybug: (gasps) The tunnels!**

**(Vehicles start to come out of the tunnels, surrounding the heroes.)**

**Cat Noir: He's trapped us in here!**

**Ladybug: We don't have time to deal with them! We must find Robostus now!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir both leap up, but helicopters arrive and block their way, sending the two back down to get captured by the excavator, which re-assembles itself.)**

**Cat Noir: (stuck upside down) I told you that giant hard drive would be trouble!**

**Ladybug: How about you give us a Cataclysm right now?**

**Cat Noir: (stifled) I can't! I can barely breathe!**

**Robostus: Now you are at my mercy!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Robostus, before you get rid of them forever, you must take their Miraculous for me!**

**Max: Ladybug and Cat Noir haven't done you any wrong! Let them go! Being human also means being fair!**

“Max I don’t think he’s listening”. Kim says nervously

“I think you may be right my friend”. Max says in agreement

  
  


**Robostus: I'm going to take over their Miraculous so we'll never be separated again! Then I'll be able to make my wish come true!**

**Max: What wish?**

**Robostus: I want to be a real human like you, Max!**

**Ladybug: What's this about making a wish?**

**Cat Noir: (groans) Doesn't Hawk Moth usually demand the Miraculous?**

**Ladybug: (hears something and groans) Uh, wh–what's that?**

**Cat Noir: What's going on, Ladybug? M'Lady?**

**(The heroes then hear the sounds of mechanical arms, mini-helicopters and mini-steam shovel toys that move in to grab their Miraculouses.)**

**Max: No! Stop!**

**Robostus: Look, Max! I'm going to be a real human in fifty-three seconds!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair; interrupting Robostus) May I remind you that the Miraculous are for me, Robostus!**

**Robostus: And how do you intend to stop me from using it?**

**Hawk Moth: Simple. I'll take your power away from you!**

**Robostus: (laughs) You really thought you could control me? (summons another wave of energy, this time activating Hawk Moth's lair's security system)**

“Wow That’s a lot of security, gotta remember that if we ever fight in there”. Marinette says surprised

“Agreed”. Adrien says impressed.

“Personally I’m enjoying watching your father’s, Akuma trying to attack him”. Alya says evilly chomping on some popcorn.

“Well we’ve seen the season finale so we know he doesn’t kill him”. Chloe says looking on the bright side.

“Aww man! I hate it when you're right”.

**Computer voice: Intrusion! Intrusion! Elimination mode activated! (The lair's window closes and weapons are ready to fire at Hawk Moth.)**

**Robostus: I'm more powerful than you, Hawk Moth!**

**Hawk Moth: (dodges a missile) What's going on?!**

“How much money does your father make Adrien”? Kim asks surprised

“I honestly don’t know”. Adiren says thinking it over. “I never thought to ask”.

  
  


**Robostus: My friends will look after you while I take care of these two!**

**(While Hawk Moth uses his sword cane to protect himself from his own security system, Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to escape from the mecha as the toys are about to grab their Miraculouses.)**

**Cat Noir: Ohh! Now's the time to come up with a bright idea!**

**Ladybug: I'm sorry, Cat Noir.**

**(As the heroes are about to have their Miraculouses taken away, Max throws his schoolbag at the toys.)**

**Robostus: Max?! (sees Max has climbed out of the cab)**

**Max: Sorry, Robostus, but I can't let you execute your program! I have to stop you! (pulls the steam shovel's lever, causing it to drop Ladybug and Cat Noir)**

**Robostus: But...why did you do that? I was gonna become human like you.**

**Max: I don't want you to change. I want you to be like you were before!**

**Robostus: Don't you love me anymore? Aren't we friends?**

“You don’t need to be the same species in order to be friends”. Trixx says looking over to Alya

“All that matters is the bond between the two of you”. Tikki says finishing the sentence

  
  


**Max: If you want us to remain friends, you've got to stop this right now! I'm friends with Markov, not you! (pounds on the windshield)**

**Robostus: I am Robostus now! And you betrayed me! I don't wanna be human like you anymore! Humans don't have a heart! (traps Max with the seatbelts) And that's exactly why I've decided to get rid of 'em! (laughs as his mecha tries to punch Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they both dodge it)**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A harp appears. It starts to fall toward Ladybug, but the excavator grabs it in mid-air.) What?!**

“My Kinda Lucky Charm”. Jagged shouts before adding. “But I would prefer a Guitar”.

“Well you don’t always get what you want”. Penny points out

“I know, but do you think I could make something really Rock in Roll with a Harp”? Jagged asks, thinking about using one.

“Do you even know how to play a harp”? Luka asks excited

“Nope”. Jagged says popping the P while everyone face palms

  
  


**Robostus: I told you, Ladybug. I have analyzed and calculated everything! You can't win without your Lucky Charm! (to the cars) Grab her! Lock her in! She'll be the first to go!**

**(Multiple cars zoom in to attack Ladybug, who nimbly dodges the assaults, ultimately leaping high into the air as she uses her Lucky Vision and sees Cat Noir's claw and Max's flash drive lying on the ground next to where his schoolbag landed. She then dives down to the ground and grabs the flash drive before it is run over, and leaps on top of a car.)**

**Ladybug: Do your thing, Cat Noir!**

**Cat Noir: It's down to us, rust-o-bot! Cataclysm! (leaps between cars, and up to stand upon the mecha)**

**Robostus: So predictable!**

**Cat Noir: Analyze this! (uses his Cataclysm on the mecha, destroying it and freeing the harp)**

**Ladybug: (grabs the harp and lands on the hood of another car) Protect Max!**

**(Cat Noir leaps up and catches Max from falling.)**

**Robostus: (flies up) You're making this hard only for yourselves, Ladybug and Cat Noir! I will always be one step ahead of you!**

**Ladybug: Speaking too soon is a human weakness, Robostus! (throws the harp up) Cat Noir! (Cat Noir throws up his staff toward the harp.)**

“Evil Villain monologues, Ahh the ultimate weakness”. Alya says nostalgic of her comic book reading days.

“Think we can beat Hawk Moth that way”? Alix asks amused

“Maybe”.

  
  


**Robostus: (dodges both the staff and the harp) Really? Is that your last move?**

**(The two objects collide and the harp strings fall down and tangle up Robostus' propeller, robbing him of his ability to fly.)**

**Robostus: Whoa! (Ladybug catches him with her yo-yo.) What was that?!**

**Ladybug: That was wit and a little bit of luck.**

**Robostus: You're wrong, Ladybug. The game is still on! (Ladybug plugs the flash drive to Robostus' "mouth".) What?! What do you think you're—? (The flash drive infects him with the previously contained virus, thus sabotaging his internal chip.) Error! Error! Error... (Robostus malfunctions and turns back to Markov. All the mechanical devices around Ladybug return to their motionless state.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. The security system becomes deactivated.**

**Hawk Moth: (places his sword back into his cane scabbard as the window opens again, then falls to his knee to catch his breath)**

**Hawk Moth: I may have made a mistake today, but believe me, Ladybug and Cat Noir, it won't happen again!**

“You know it’s not the best Akma when even Hawkmoth Says so”. Alix says with a smirk

“Good he deserves his just deserts”. Chloe says sadistically

  
  
  


**Scene: Parc des Princes. The akuma flies out of Markov's CPU.**

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air, releasing its energy, and fixes all the damages Robostus caused, as well as Markov's CPU. She then gives Markov to Max.) Here's your friend.**

**Max: (somberly) Perhaps it's best if I don't.**

**Ladybug: Everyone can feel negative emotions from time to time. It's important to accept that, and forgive. Follow your heart.**

**(Considering Ladybug's advice, Max turns Markov back on.)**

**Markov: Max, my friend! What? Where are we? What's going on?**

**Max: You were akumatized.**

**Markov: "Akumatized"? Could you please define that word? (Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Max all laugh in amusement.) Did I say something funny?**

“Ahh some things never change, but you might wanna explain Akumaizations to Markov, when we get back dude”. Nino suggests pointing at Max

“Noted”.

  
  


**Ladybug and Cat Noir: (fist-bumping) Pound it! (They both leave the stadium.)**

**Scene: Fu's massage shop.**

**Marinette: Are there some things you haven't told me about yet?**

**(Wayzz serves Tikki tea on the phonograph while Marinette speaks.)**

**Master Fu: What do you want to know?**

**Marinette: What would happen if someone possessed Cat Noir's ring and Ladybug's earrings, Master?**

**Master Fu: Then the bearer could use them conjointly. (He shows Marinette his tablet. Tikki and Wayzz fly toward their bearers to listen.) And with a special invocation, obtain the ultimate power. The one that shapes reality.**

**Marinette: Ultimate power? Shape reality?! Wait, what does that mean?**

**Master Fu: Well, basically, it can make any one wish come true.**

“What’s the catch”? Alix asks, crossing her arms. Everyone hearing this looks over at her

“What do you mean Alix”? Sabrina asks curious

“This sounds like a deal with the devil, and when that’s the case there is always a catch”. Alix explains as everyone nods in understanding, then looks over to Fu for answers. But before he has a chance Luminous answers for him.

“It’s going to be explained in the show soon, it can wait”. She says stopping their conversation.

  
  


**Marinette: Wow! That's amazing! But why don't we use it, then? We can ask for so many good things, like, end all wars, or eradicate poverty, or beat Hawk Moth.**

**Master Fu: Universe must always stay in balance. For every action, there is a reaction. For every wish, a price to pay in return. Had your robotic friend asked to become a real boy, someone would have lost his humanity in return.**

“So if father uses the Miraculous to revive mother, someone will take her place”. Adrien says slowly, figuring out the problem with this.

“Well just another reason why we can’t let your father win Adrien”. Marinette is more determined than ever to let him win.

“Agreed”.

  
  


**Marinette: I hadn't thought of that.**

**Master Fu: That's why Ladybug and Cat Noir must never lose their magic jewels. The universe's balance is at stake.**

**Marinette: Neither Hawk Moth nor anyone else will ever get their hands on the Miraculous, Master. I promise!**

“And That was Robostus, I hope you enjoyed it”. Luminous says stopping the episode.

“That was very informative”. Kagami says being the first to speak

“Can we just get these last two episodes over with, I wanna move onto season 3 already”. Chloe complains, making Luminous Laugh.

“Ya you and all of my readers. Okay okay let’s move onto the second to last episode”. Luminous says as everyone gets ready for the next episode.

TO BE CONTINUED

  
  



	28. Gorizilla

“Gorizilla Huh?”. Alya says the episode title to herself, before thinking over her memories of the season Finale, and remembers something. “I know who gets Akumatized”! She shouts bringing everyone's attention towards her.

“Oh ya, and who would that be babe”? Nino asks his girlfriend spectacle/worries she may be jumping to conclusions again.

“Adrien’s Bodyguard, he turned into a giant Gorilla Akuma in the season Finally remember, and we haven't watched that individual episode yet, remember”. Alya explains her reasoning

“Ohh”. everyone says together, remembering that akuma, as they start talking amongst each other about how he may be Akumatized. After a minutes or two Luminous interrupts them/

“Great, now that Alya has partially spoiled the episode, let’s get started”. Their host says starting the episode.

  
  


**Scene: Gabriel's atelier.**

**Adrien: Father, there's something I'd like to talk to you...about. Can I have a few minutes of your time?**

**Gabriel: Yes, of course.**

**Adrien: Really?**

**Gabriel: I'll tell Nathalie to let you know as soon as I'm available.**

**Adrien: (sighs) It'll be too late then.**

**(Gabriel notices that Adrien is fidgeting with his ring.)**

“He thinks I’m Chat Noir doesn’t he”? Adrien asks, noticing the way his father is starting at his ring.

“Given the way he noticed it at the end of Simon Says, I’d say there’s a 95% chance he believes you may be Chat Noir”. Max says doing the math

“Great”. Adrien groans

**Gabriel: Shouldn't you be practicing your piano?**

**Adrien: Yes.**

**(Adrien walks out of the room. Gabriel brings up video footage of Cat Noir from the Ladyblog on his computer. He pauses the video and rewinds it before zooming in to take a closer look at Cat Noir's ring. He then looks at an advertisement featuring Adrien. He zooms in to take a closer look at Adrien's ring. He then places the two videos side-by-side and studies the rings.)**

**Gabriel: That's impossible!**

“Oh but it is” Alya days dramatically

  
  


**(Gabriel bursts through his atelier's doors and marches upstairs to Adrien's room. The bodyguard notices him while standing in the doorway.)**

**Scene: Adrien's room**

**(Piano music is playing in the background when Gabriel opens the door to his son's room to confront him. Instead, he gasps when he and the bodyguard see that Adrien is not there and that the music is actually from his phone. Gabriel sees that the window is also open.)**

“You snuck out Kid”. Plagg says surprised, before sniffling in pretend proud parent tears. “I’m so proud of you”.

“Thank Plagg”. Adrien says embarrassed.

“I have to agree with Plagg, it’s about time you grew a spine”. Chloe says for the first time, agreeing with the smelly cheese Kwami.

“Thank Chloe”. Adrien says sarcastically this time at her wording

  
  


**Gabriel: Nathalie! (Piano music stops playing when Nathalie shows up next to the bodyguard) Where is my son?!**

**Nathalie: Huh?!**

**Gabriel: Adrien has managed to leave his room without either of you noticing! Find him!**

**(The bodyguard and Nathalie run downstairs to start their search for Adrien.)**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is watching the Adrien fragrance advertisement, which features him in all-white clothing running along rooftops in slow-motion, from her computer.**

**Commercial voice: Radiant. Carefree. Dreamy. Adrien... the fragrance. (The ad shows Adrien ascending, and running through the air before finishing on a "joyous leap" with several feathers. Marinette starts backtracking the advertisement to when the announcer says "Adrien".)**

“Dude isn’t it kinda weird to have a perfume that’s supposed to smell like you”? Nino asks curious

“First off it’s cologne, not perfume, and secondly I didn’t really have a choice in the matter”. Adrien admits as Nino shakes his head

“Dude being famous must be weird”. He says as Jagged laughs

“You have no idea how right you are”.

  
  


**Marinette: (lovestruck) Adrien. (sighs)**

**(Because Marinette is lovestruck while she's eating her yogurt, Tikki helps to push a spoonful of it into her mouth.)**

**Scene: Streets of Paris**

**(Adrien is sneaking through the streets to get to his destination.)**

**Wayhem: Adrien?! The Adrien Agreste?! This is awesome!**

**Adrien: (laughs nervously) Okay, bye. (tries to walk away, but Wayhem starts following him)**

“Aww Adriens first stalker”. Alya says on a joking coo

“Alya, Alya, Alya, this is hardly Adrikins first time being stalked by someone”. Chloe says shaking her head, while correcting her revenge buddy

  
  


**Wayhem: The first time I saw you in that ad, I told myself, "Wayhem, I got to meet this guy. He's so cool!". What if I was, like, your biggest fan?**

**Adrien: Yeah... sure.**

**Wayhem: (takes out his phone to take a photo of himself with Adrien) Say "cheese"! (starts texting) "Me-and-Adrien. This-is-the-best-day-of-my-life!"**

**Adrien: No! Don't post it up on... (Wayhem has posted the photo on the Internet) ...the Internet.**

**(Meanwhile, the bodyguard is driving in the Agreste limousine, searching for Adrien.)**

**GPS voice: You have got one new alert!**

**(The bodyguard touches the GPS screen and sees the photo of Adrien and Wayhem. He grunts before he tracks down the location of the photo.)**

“Wow that is some impressive search engine he has there”, Max says amazed wondering where he could get one like that.

  
  


**GPS voice: New destination.**

**(The bodyguard turns left to follow his new route. At the same time, Adrien is trying to get away from Wayhem.)**

**Wayhem: Hold up! Could you autograph my cologne bottle of Adrien? (holds out a life-size cutout of Adrien, causing the latter to creep out) And my life-size cutout?**

“Okay, that’s creepy”. Kim says kinda disurbed

“For once Kim I have to agree with you”. Alix says looking off-put

  
  


**Adrien: (notices that his bodyguard and the Agreste limo are right behind Wayhem) Some other time. I've gotta get going. (runs off)**

**Wayhem: No wait! Adrien!**

**(Nearby pedestrians overhear Wayhem and start shouting Adrien's name in delight. Adrien stops running when a little girl in front of him points at him.)**

**Girl: It's Adrien from TV!**

**Firefighter: Can I have an autograph for my daughter?**

“That must be one of the reasons why your father insists that you must be escorted by a bodyguard everywhere”. Kagami says looking at Gabriel’s Point of view.

“Maybe, but this could have been avoided, if Wayhem didn’t post that photo” Luka tries to offer helpful

“Maybe”.

  
  


**(Adrien runs off while being chased by a mob of fans, including Wayhem, plus a man on motorcycle, the firefighter's engine, and a police helicopter.)**

**Wayhem: Adrien? Adrien! Adrien!!**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is still watching the Adrien fragrance advertisement.**

**Commercial voice and Marinette: Radiant. Carefree. Dreamy. Adrien.**

**(Both Marinette and Tikki suddenly hear the phone. Marinette pauses the video to pick up when she sees that the caller ID shows Alya.)**

**Alya: Marinette, I've been waiting for you for fifteen minutes! Where are you, girl?**

**Marinette: Uh, I was deciding which swimsuit to wear. (chuckles)**

“Ya Girl that excuse would work better if you weren't on video phone”. Alya says knowing the ad is on in the background. This makes Marinette chuckle nervously as she scratches the back of her head.

“He he he, ya you have a point there”. She admits shyly

**(The video from her computer starts playing again.)**

**Commercial voice: Radiant. Carefree. Dreamy.**

**Alya: Uh-huh. And the Adrien's ad helps you pick out a swimsuit, girl?**

**Commercial voice: Adrien.**

**Marinette: (giggles) Um, yeah! I'll be right there! (laughs nervously)**

**(Marinette ends the call before she quickly grabs her duffel bag. Tikki follows her as they get out of the house.)**

**Tikki: Marinette?**

**Scene: Outside**

**Tikki: Marinette, haven't you forgotten something?**

**Marinette: (stops running) Oh! I forgot to pack my swimsuit!**

**Tikki: (shakes her head) Mmm-mmm. (points at what Marinette is wearing) Hmm?**

**(Marinette looks down and shrieks when she realizes she's still wearing her pajamas.)**

“Oh my gosh is this entire episode me in my PJ? This is a disaster”! Marinette shouts in her own personal terror, while Alya pats her on her back in comfort. 

“Hey don’t be like that girl, it could be worse”. She says trying to cheer her up.

“Oh ya how”? Marinette asks sarcastically

“You could be in your underwear, or even worse completely naked”. Alya jokes making Marinette do a nice impression of a cherry.

“Groan I hate it when you’re right”.

“That’s a lie, and you know it girl, you love me”.

  
  


**Marinette: I have to change! (turns to run back, but suddenly bumps into Adrien)**

**Adrien: Marinette?**

**Marinette: Adrien?**

**Adrien: You live near here. Can I hide out at your place?**

**Marinette: Uh, at my place? You, hide out? What's going on?**

**Adrien's fans: Adrien!**

**Adrien: Too late!**

**(The mob of fans rushes past nearby to Marinette and Adrien.)**

**Wayhem: Adrien! (notices him and Marinette) There he is!**

**Marinette: (starts to act like Ladybug) Come with me!**

“Ladybug Mode activated”. Nino Jokes, letting a chuckle go throughout the room from almost everyone.

  
  


**(Marinette and Adrien run to the Place des Vosges.)**

**Wayhem: Adrien!**

**Scene: Place des Vosges.**

**(The mob of fans runs past the dry fountain in which Marinette and Adrien are hiding.)**

**Adrien: Thank you for saving me. People are going crazy over this ad.**

**Marinette: You starred in an ad? I had no idea! (laughs) That's awesome!**

**Adrien: I don't know about that. In fact it's really quite... (notices that Marinette is wearing her pajamas) ...embarrassing?**

**Marinette: Heh! All good now! I'd better get going. (Adrien pulls her back into hiding when he notices the Agreste limo nearby) Isn't that your bodyguard?**

**Adrien: Actually I-I snuck out without permission. I'm supposed to be home right now and—**

**(Marinette and Adrien realize that someone's camera is flashing behind them.)**

**Jean Tretiens: "Adrien and his girlfriend in the fountain"!**

“Wrong time to be labeled as his girlfriend, and where did they even get that idea”? Alix asks as some of her classmates shrug in response

“Could be worse”. Jagged says with a cheeky grin

“Oh ya, and how could that be”? Chloe asks sarcastically

“That could be Lila he’s with right now”. He suggests making Adrien look a bit sick

“EWWWW”.

  
  
  


**Scene: Agreste mansion, Gabriel hears an alert from his phone.**

**Gabriel: Adrien?**

**Scene: Somewhere in the streets of Paris, the mob of fans all get the message.**

**Wayhem: In the fountain?!**

**Scene: Swimming pool, Alya also gets the message.**

**Alya: With Marinette?**

**(Juleka, Mylène and Rose all gasp when they hear the news.)**

**Scene: Somewhere in the streets.**

**(Meanwhile, in the Agreste limo, the bodyguard gets the message as well.)**

**GPS voice: You have got one new alert!**

**(The bodyguard turns the car around to head to the Place des Vosges.)**

**Scene: Place des Vosges**

**(When he arrives, he growls in frustration when he sees that Adrien is not there.)**

**Scene: Métro**

**Adrien: (takes deep breaths) I'm so sorry I got you in this crazy mess, Marinette. Plus, now everyone thinks you're my girlfriend!**

“Well at least it’s not a lie anymore”. Adrien Jokes giving Marinette a kiss on the cheek

“True”. Marinette says slowly, before adding. “But how will you explain to your father that you have a girlfriend suddenly when we get back”? She asks stunning Adrien who has to think for a minute before answering.

“To be honest I don’t think father will notice, and if he does, then what’s the worst that could happen”? Adrien asks with the cursed lines while their host groans in the background.

“You might wanna wait until season 3 for the answer to that question Kitty boy”. Luminous says making a few more cautious people worry about what that could mean.

  
  


**Marinette: (mock indignation) Oh, that's terrible, yeah. (normally) I mean no! I mean it's not that terrible, really. Is it? Or...not? Anyway, do you think it's gonna be okay between you and your father?**

**Adrien: How can anything bad happen... with my Marinette lucky charm? (takes out said item from his pocket while he winks and puts his left hand near his face)**

**(Marinette gasps in happiness. Flashback of "Gamer" is briefly shown when Marinette gave Adrien her lucky charm. Back to the present, a woman on the opposite subway platform notices Adrien and Marinette together.)**

**Woman: (screams) It's Adrien from the ad! There he is!**

**Adrien's fans: (start taking pictures of Adrien and Marinette from their phones) Adrien! Adrien! Wow!**

**Scene: Back at the pool, Alya and her friends notice the pictures from her phone.**

**Rose: Aww! They look so cute together!**

**Scene: Métro, Adrien and Marinette are about to run away from the mob's view.**

**Adrien: We can't stay here!**

**(Adrien grabs Marinette's hand, which causes her to smile. He dashes off with her from the mob who're still chanting "Adrien!". They're about to get to the nearby exit, but Adrien stops when he sees that his bodyguard is blocking their way. They both turn around to go to another exit, but they see Wayhem there on the stairs, as well as others coming into view behind him.)**

**Wayhem: Yoohoo! Adrien!**

“Adrien your stalker is back~” Kim says in a singing like manner, making Adrien groan

“Don’t remind me”.

**(Adrien and Marinette realize that they're trapped. Adrien notices that a nearby subway train door is open, so he leaps inside holding Marinette right before it closes. However, the bracelet drops on the ground outside the train. Marinette and Adrien look up to see the fans trying to get in as the train leaves.)**

**Wayhem: Adrien! (looks at the bodyguard) Look, that's Adrien's bodyguard! (Everyone starts to tackle the bodyguard)**

**Fan: Look at him!**

**Wayhem: I got his phone!**

**Fans: There he is! Oh my goodness!**

**(Wayhem scrolls to the contact list and calls Adrien's phone. Meanwhile, Gabriel has his son's phone and picks it up.)**

“That is so wrong are all fans like that”? Alix asks looking kinda disturbed 

“I have to say on crazy stalker fan level of 1 to 10, these are around a 5”. Jagged says with a shrug. This doesn’t do anything to calm them down though

“Just out of curiosity, what’s a 10”? Alix asks dreading the answer to the question.

“Well they’re uncommon, but there have been some fans who will sacrifice family members in demonic rituals in order to get a date with their celebrity crush”.(A.N I’m getting this from another fanfiction I read once) Jagged says thinking off the top of his head, while everyone else blanches at the thought.

“EWWWW”!!!!

**Wayhem: (seen on the phone) Adrien?!**

**Gabriel: (angrily) Who are you? And where's my son? Return that phone this minute or I'll have you arrested!**

**(Wayhem drops the bodyguard's phone in surprise. Suddenly, Jean Duparc's phone has an alert.)**

**Jean Duparc: They got off the train at Concorde!**

**(Another train arrives behind the crowd. The mob of fans immediately board it, leaving the bodyguard alone. He slams his fist on the ground in anger. He then notices the bracelet and picks it up to examine it.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Gabriel enters his lair by the secret passage from his atelier.**

**Nooroo: Master, you don't really think Adrien could be Cat Noir?**

“There has to be a way for us to create an alibi for Adrien when we get back so his dad doesn’t figure out he’s Chat Noir”. Alya says worried for their future

“Oh I already figured that one out myself”. Luminous says catching everyone's attention

“How”? Alya asks surprised

“Have someone use the Fox miraculous to Make it appear like Adrien is present during an akuma attack, you can even do this with Marinette so he doesn’t learn she’s Ladybug”. Luminous suggests

“Now that’s a good idea, if it’s alright with you Master”. Alya says, looking over to, Fu for approval.

“That is a good plan, but be careful Hawkmoth doesn’t see the fox Miraculous wearer when you do this, so he doesn’t get suspicious”. He says agreeing to the plan

“Deal”.

**Gabriel: I do’n't know. But he's hiding something for sure. Since his bodyguard has failed to keep an eye on Adrien, there's only one way for us to uncover his secret.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Gabriel: Nooroo, dark wings rise!**

**(Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth.)**

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Adrien's bodyguard exits the Métro to see the Agreste limo is about to be towed by Officer Roger.**

**Roger: Is this your vehicle? What kind of parking job is this in the middle of Paris? You think you own the streets?**

**(He hands the bodyguard a ticket. In anger, the bodyguard crumples it and throws it away while Roger is speaking to the person who's about to tow the car)**

“Wow talk about having the worst day ever”. Chloe says feeling sorry for the bodyguard

“Agreed”. Max says astonished

**Roger: All right, take it away!**

**(The crumpled-up ticket bounces from the back of the wing mirror and hits the back of Roger's cap. Roger angrily turns around to see the bodyguard is trying to get the car down and starts writing another ticket for him)**

**Roger: And assaulting a police officer on duty. This is not looking good for you! (The bodyguard grunts before he suddenly hears his phone ring) Hmm? (The bodyguard picks up the phone) What do you think you're doing? Don't pick up!**

**Automated voice: You have one new message.**

**Roger: I'm talking to you! (writes yet another ticket) All right, you asked for it!**

**Gabriel: (on the phone as a voicemail) What have you done? Where's Adrien? Don't tell me it's that hard to keep an eye on a fourteen-year-old boy!**

“It is when they are also a teenage superhero”. Luka says amused

“But we don’t want him to know that”. Kagami reminds him

“Right”.

  
  


**(While the bodyguard is listening to Gabriel, Roger sticks a ticket on the bodyguard. The bodyguard growls at him, which causes Roger to write him another one.)**

**Roger: Or are you just too stupid to do something so simple? Failure to obey.**

**Gabriel: (continuing) You'd better find him and fast!**

**Roger: And another one for that! And another one! And another one! (The Agreste limo is placed on the flatbed of the tow truck.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: A failed bodyguard who can't perform his duties. Anger and frustration, perfect fodder for my akuma! Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

“He just loves playing the control master doesn’t he dude”? Nino asks his best bro

“Given how I’m a prisoner in my own house… yep pretty much”. Adrien says thinking it over

  
  


**Scene: Streets of Paris. The tow truck drives away with the Agreste limo.**

**(Adrien's bodyguard punches a nearby pole in anger, hurting his hand. He then looks down at the bracelet he's been holding the whole time. The akuma enters the bracelet.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Gorizilla, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the tracking abilities you'll need to hunt down the person you've lost and accomplish your mission.**

**(The bodyguard growls and transforms into Gorizilla. Nearby civilians start to run and scream when they notice him, causing Roger to turn around. Gorizilla roars and pounds his chest in anger. He looks down at the bracelet and smells its scent. He puts the bracelet in his pants pocket and starts off to track down Adrien.)**

**Scene: Cinema. A car commercial is playing on-screen. Marinette and Adrien are both wearing disguises to hide from the fans.**

**Adrien: Good thinking, Marinette. Without these disguises we never would have made it here.**

“ Please I can make a disguise out of an old cape, a Helmet, and a discarded Pizza box work”. Marinette says proud of her skills

“Girl, do I want to know”? Alya asks curious

“Probably not”.

**Marinette: No. It was your idea to duck into this dark theater, remember? That was smart.**

**Adrien: Actually, this is where I was heading when those crazed fans suddenly showed up. Thanks to you, my father won't find out.**

**Marinette: Wait. You aren't allowed to go to the movies?**

**Adrien: I am. With my bodyguard or Nathalie, of course. But I'm not sure my father would've allowed me to see this particular movie.**

“What’s so special about this movie dude”? Nino asks curious

“I have no Idea, future remember”.

  
  


**Marinette: (scared) Oh no! Please don't tell me it's a horror movie! I hate horror movies!**

**Adrien: No, no. Don't worry. It's a very rare movie that I've never been able to see. It's not on the Internet and my father's hidden the only DVD somewhere at home. See, my mother played the leading role.**

**Marinette: Wow. I had no idea.**

“Oh this Movie”. Adrien says sadly this is one movie he’s never gotten a chance to see before

  
  


**Adrien: It's only being shown once. Today, in this theater. I couldn't talk to my father about it, so I decided to sneak out, unnoticed. (A movie patron next to Adrien is looking at him. He turns around to avoid being recognized by the patron)**

**Marinette: I don't think the "unnoticed" bit went too well, actually.**

**Adrien: Oh well. At least I'll get to see it. Not to mention this is the first time I've ever come to the movies with a friend. (Marinette chuckles at him)**

**(Suddenly the Adrien fragrance ad is playing on the screen.)**

**Commercial voice: Radiant. Carefree.**

**Commercial voice and Marinette: Dreamy. Adrien... the fragrance.**

**(Marinette stops herself when she realizes that the real Adrien is still sitting next to her. Adrien chuckles at her in amusement. Then the film is about to play.)**

**Marinette: Ooh! It's starting!**

**(The movie screen shows the "Graham Films" logo on a black background. The opening shows a scene of a rainy day in Paris with the text "Production A. Bourgeois" shown on-screen. The next scene shows a woman walking on the riverside of the Seine with an umbrella, with the text Solitude appearing next to her. Adrien gasps when he sees the text "Emilie Agreste" at the next scene. He then takes off his motorcycle helmet, which causes the nearby movie patron to notice and take a photo of him and Marinette.)**

**Marinette and Adrien: (surprised) Huh?**

**Movie patron: (texting) "Adrien in a helmet at the movies with his girlfriend wearing a towel!"**

“God damnit can’t people mind their own business”. Chloe curses their luck

“CHLOE Language”! Ms Bustier scolds her student

“FRENCH”!!!!!

  
  


**(Adrien immediately puts his helmet back on. He then hears Wayhem's voice from behind the entrance door.)**

**Wayhem: Adrien's at the movies! (enters through doors)**

**(The swarm of fans rush over Wayhem and get to where Marinette and Adrien are seated.)**

**Adrien: We're trapped! What are we gonna do?**

**(The mob of fans start taking pictures of Marinette and Adrien.)**

**Movie patron: Adrien likes movies. I like movies too!**

**Fan: Adrien!**

**(Suddenly the mob all stop taking pictures when they hear loud stomps from outside. They start to run and scream when they see Gorizilla's large hand smash through the ceiling. Gorizilla grabs Adrien, lifts him out of the theater building, and lets him sit on his palm.)**

**Adrien: Are you...my bodyguard?!**

**(Gorizilla sniffs at him; Adrien gasps. The mob starts to throw food at Gorizilla.)**

**Wayhem: Let go of Adrien, right now!**

**(Gorizilla is about to come down to attack the mob.)**

**Adrien: (holds out his helmet) Stop! I'm the one you wanted. Leave them alone!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Gorizilla! You have fulfilled the first part of your mission. Now don't let go of Adrien! Not until Ladybug and Cat Noir come to rescue him!**

“Wow this is just like King Kong”. Kim says excited,

“I know it’s Completely  _ Wakko _ ”. Alix says in agreement. As Luminous Pauses the show.

“Did you just say Wakko”? She asks slowly, as Kim, and Alix Look at eachother confused before nodding

“Ya? You’re pretty much on the  _ Dot, _ why”? Alix asks with a raised eyebrow, before Luminous Facepalms letting out a groan

“Because”... before Luminous can continue a literal chest falls out of the air landing in the middle of the room. It’s a blue painted chest with a golden WB Logo on it, before anyone can make a move the trunk opens and three figures pop out of it. All three of them appear to be the same creature being a black humanoid furry creature, with white faces and feet, dog-like ears, black eyes, and red noses, with the only similar feature of clothing between them being their white gloves. The tallest one between them is weaning long brown pants being held up with a black belt. The middle height one is wearing a red cap, and a long sleeve blue turtleneck. And the last one, who is clearly the only girl in the group has a flower on her head, and is wearing a pink skirt. Once out of their chest, they started singing.

“Helloooo~” starts the tallest one

“Human~” continues the boy in blue

“Audiences~” Finishes the girl.

  
  


“Okay freaky dog things, who and what are you”? Chloe Ask being the first one to snap out of her surprise.

“We’re the Warner Brothers”. Says to the boys

“And the Warner Sister”. Finishes the girl as the tallest one steps forward.

“My name is Yakko”. He says with a bow pointing to himself, then moves to the side to point to his brother. “And this is my brother Wakko”- points to the girl-”and Our Sister Dot”. he says, finishing their introduction.

“I get it you showed up because Kim, and Alix said two of you names”. Max says adjusting his glasses. “But why did all three of you show up when we only said two names”? He asks curious

  
  


“Ehhhhhh We’re a packaged deal”. Yakko says pulling siblings into a hug.

“Ya this is great and all, but what will it take you fine example for cartoon individuals to leave”. Luminous asks stepping forward. The warner siblings look to each other before nodding. Yakko being the voice of the group steps forward and whispers something in her ear. “Ya that’s not going to happen, but how about a compromise”. Luminous suggests

“What could you possibly offer us, that could be good enough for a compromise”? Yakko asks with a raise. Sighing to herself Luminous whispers something into his ear, as his eyes light up at the idea. “Lady you have yourself a deal”!

Chuckling to herself, Luminous snaps her fingers and Two Hello Nurse body pillows appear in front of Yakko and Wakko, and a shirtless Sesshomaru Body Pillow appears in front of Dot. “Now you have a version of her that won’t run away from you, Now Please leave the way you came”. She says Pointing to the chest. 

“~Goodbye everyone~!” the trio sings as they make their way out of the room.

“Now that, that’s over with let’s get on with the show”. Luminous says as the show resumes.

**(Gorizilla grabs hold of Adrien tightly, causing the motorcycle helmet to fall and land in front of Wayhem. Gorizilla leaps away.)**

**Wayhem: (puts on the helmet) Adrien, I'm coming to save you! (runs to the door and exits the theater)**

**Marinette: Adrien needs me!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!**

**(Marinette (in her pajamas) transforms into Ladybug.)**

**Scene:The vicinity of Montparnasse Tower. Wayhem, on his bike, is chasing after Gorizilla.**

**Wayhem: Put Adrien down right now!**

**Ladybug: Put Adrien down right now!**

**(She swings to a rooftop and runs along it as she watches Gorizilla reach Montparnasse Tower and climb to the roof, where he lets out a tremendous roar. Ladybug then arrives at the top of the tower)**

**Ladybug: Let him go! (throws her yo-yo towards Gorizilla, but misses when he ducks down)**

**Adrien: Ladybug!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) She's alone! If Adrien is Cat Noir, then he'll have to transform to help her. Gorizilla, attack Ladybug!**

“Okay Dude does your father think you’re that stupid? Especially with all those tutors” Nino asks curious

“With my father, you never know”.

  
  


**(Gorizilla is about to grab Ladybug, but she dodges him and goes up to his shoulder. She tries to open Gorizilla's hand to free Adrien, but it's too tight.)**

**Adrien: There's no use! He's too strong!**

**(Gorizilla roars at Ladybug, which causes her to almost fall off the building. She manages to catch herself by using her yo-yo.)**

**Ladybug: (tries to contact Cat Noir) Cat Noir, where are you? I really need your help, fast! I'm at Montparnasse Tower!**

**(Gorizilla is about to grab her again, but Ladybug runs along the face of the Tower while Gorizilla tries to swat her. She then uses her yo-yo to get herself back up to the roof.)**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A toy remote-controlled helicopter appears) A helicopter? It really isn't a good time to play.**

**(Just as Ladybug starts controlling the helicopter, Gorizilla grabs her.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Excellent! Now take Ladybug's Miraculous while we wait for Cat Noir!**

**(Gorizilla struggles to grab Ladybug's earrings but is hopelessly unable to do so while holding Adrien and Ladybug in his fists.)**

**Adrien: I'm so sorry, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: Don't worry. Let me try to maneuver this...thing!**

**(Inside Gorizilla's left hand, Ladybug manages to maneuver the joystick of the remote to control the helicopter in order to distract Gorizilla. The helicopter first goes into his nostril, before it flies up and hits his eyes with its blades. Gorizilla roars in pain and ends up setting Ladybug free. He then tries to attack the helicopter.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Get Ladybug back!**

**(Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around the thumb of Gorizilla's hand in which he's holding Adrien.)**

“Wow this really is like King Kong”. Rose says thinking about Adrien being the damsel in distress here.

“Or Donkey Kong”. Max mumbles

  
  


**Ladybug: Hold on!**

**(She leaps off the building and enters through a window to a business office, where she runs past the workers to get to a window on the other side of the building)**

**Ladybug: Sorry! (jumps back onto the roof, and passes under Gorizilla between his legs) Let go of Adrien right now!**

**(Ladybug pulls her string, causing a table inside the office to be knocked over, and forces Gorizilla's thumb away from Adrien.)**

**Ladybug: Jump, Adrien! Quick! (Adrien stares down at the vast distance below him) You have to trust me!**

**Adrien: Always! (jumps out of Gorizilla's hand, and over the side of the building) Yeah-ha!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) No!**

**(Ladybug jumps off the building to save Adrien, but Gorizilla grabs her.)**

**Ladybug: No!**

**Plagg: (alongside Adrien plummeting to the ground below) If you don't transform soon, you might wind up like a gooey pile of Camembert!**

“Eww”. the humans said together.

“Thanks for the imagery Plagg”. Adrien says sarcastically

“Your welcome”.

  
  


**Adrien: I can't, Plagg! Not in the open like this! I'm sure Ladybug has a plan. I trust her!**

**(Ladybug tries to escape from Gorizilla's grip, but he's too strong.)**

**Wayhem: (on the ground below, running frantically in circles, still wearing the helmet, as others look up in horror) Don't be scared, Adrien! I'm gonna catch you!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) If indeed you are Cat Noir, then transform, son. Please.. (Adrien continues to fall downward, resolutely remaining as he is) Come on, son!**

**(Ladybug looks down at Adrien, then raises her head, eyes closed.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, help!!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair, to Gorizilla) Drop Ladybug!**

**(Gorizilla lets go of Ladybug. She then races down the side of the building, catches Adrien using her yo-yo, and pulls him up to her. They stare at each other as they slowly descend to the ground amid a crowd cheering enthusiastically for Ladybug.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair, sighs in relief) Gorizilla, get them back. And don't mess up this time!**

**Adrien: I just knew I could count on you, M'Lad— uh, Ladybug.**

“Careful Adrien you almost let your Chat show”. Chloe joked

“Haha very funny”. Adrien Grumbles

  
  


**Wayhem: Adrien? (runs up and hugs Adrien) You're safe!**

**(Adrien chuckles nervously at Ladybug. But he then notices Ladybug's earrings ringing.)**

**Adrien: Your earrings are flashing. Is there a problem?**

**Ladybug: It means it won't be long before I transform back. But don't worry. Cat Noir will be here soon to take care of things..**

**(Gorizilla suddenly lands in front of everyone, which causes the crowd to scream and run.)**

**Wayhem: You can leave, Ladybug! I'll keep him at bay!**

**Ladybug: (takes the helmet off of Wayhem, and puts it on Adrien) No. I want you to find a safe place to hide.**

**Wayhem: Oh, okay. (starts to run away, but stops when Ladybug and Adrien swing away. Gorizilla starts to follow them, but Wayhem grabs onto Gorizilla's leg) You shall not pass! (Gorizilla picks up Wayhem to examine him) Radiant. Carefree. Dreamy. Adrien... the fragrance! (sprays the Adrien fragrance cologne in Gorizilla's face, causing the giant ape to drop him)**

“Wow, never thought I would be thankful for that dumb perfume”. Adrien says he was happy it was useful for something, other than lining his father's pockets.

“Of course, never underestimate perfume”. Rose says in defence of her favorite form of makeup

  
  


**Wayhem: Ha ha ha! Now you won't be able to sniff out Adrien, will ya, you big hairy ape! (Gorizilla starts to look around) Go ahead, try! (Gorizilla sniffs a column with a poster of Adrien. The fragrance filling his nostrils seems like poster images of Adrien everywhere around him. He roars, and then starts to run away)**

**Wayhem: I'm coming, Adrien.**

**(Wayhem rides off on his bike to follow where Ladybug and Adrien went.)**

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Ladybug carries Adrien, still wearing his helmet, up to a rooftop.**

**Adrien: I think you lost him.**

**Ladybug: (looks behind) Looks like it. Do you have any idea where his akuma could be? (Her earrings ring again.)**

**Adrien: You're about to transform back. So you should just leave me here, and I'll stay hidden (takes off his helmet) while I wait for Cat Noir to turn up.**

**Ladybug: (puts the helmet back onto Adrien) But what if the supervillain finds you before he gets here?**

**Adrien: (takes off his helmet again) He's my bodyguard. He won't hurt me.**

“True, my father would fire him if that were to happen”. Adrien admits reluctantly

“That’s good to know”. Marinette says feeling relieved

  
  


**(Ladybug notices someone going down stairs that lead down to the Métro.)**

**Ladybug: Of course! I know how we can track him. (puts the helmet back onto Adrien) This way, I'll have enough time to find out where his akuma is! (She carries Adrien down to the ground. Shortly, Adrien, carrying his helmet, watches as Ladybug leaves a message to Cat Noir) ...so, meet us at the subway station. Adrien agreed to act as bait, but we really need you and your Cataclysm to make this work. Hurry up! (ends the call)**

**Adrien: What if Cat Noir doesn't turn up?**

**Ladybug: Oh, he will! I trust him.**

**(Adrien blushes as he glances downward and smiles. Then he hears panting from Wayhem, approaching on his bike nearby.)**

**Adrien: Yeah, you're right. I'm sure he'll be here.**

**(Ladybug heads down to the Métro.)**

**Plagg: (inside the helmet) And what rabbit are you planning to pull out of your hat now? You can't be Cat Noir and Adrien at the same time!**

**Adrien: And what if I can? (walks in front of Wayhem's way) I need some help!**

**Wayhem: (stops his bike) Adrien!**

“Dude what are you planning”?

“I think I might have an idea”.

  
  


**(Gorizilla hears Wayhem's screaming, and he heads to where Adrien is. Down in the Métro, Ladybug is waiting for Cat Noir.)**

**Ladybug: He's coming! (hears her earrings ring again) Hurry up, Cat Noir.**

**(Meanwhile, Gorizilla spots the helmeted "Adrien", really Wayhem, kicking the wheels of several cars to create loud alarms. He lands behind him.)**

**Wayhem: Over here!**

**(Gorizilla is about to grab "Adrien", but Cat Noir uses his staff and blocks him.)**

**Cat Noir: Why don't you pick on someone your own size? (Gorizilla tries to grab him, but Cat Noir jumps down to the ground) Don't worry, "Adrien", I won't let him touch a hair on your head!**

“Is that the Adrien cutout face inside the helmet to disguise Wayhem as you dude”? Nino Asks slowly in disbelief

“I believe it is.

  
  


**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Adrien and Cat Noir side by side. So I was wrong. Just as well. (to Gorizilla) Gorizilla, grab Cat Noir's Miraculous and be done with him!**

**(Cat Noir repeatedly dodges Gorizilla's hand.)**

**Cat Noir: Missed me! Missed me! Missed me again! That's it, big guy. Come on, just a little more. (runs underneath Gorizilla to where he's directly above the Métro station) There! Cataclysm! (touches the pavement, causing it to cave in and trap Gorizilla in the destroyed road; then calls Ladybug on his staff) This is Cat Noir Express Deliveries. Did you order a giant beast, M'Lady?**

“Adrikins, I believe you could do better than the Chat Noir Express”. Chloe

“Really”.

“Definitely dude”.

“Nino Whose side are you one”?

“Alya’s”.

“That’s… Fair”.

  
  


**Scene: Métro**

**Ladybug: I knew I could count on you, kitty! Where is Adrien?**

**Cat Noir: (over the phone) He's safe.**

**Ladybug: (to Gorizilla) I'm very sorry, but I'm gonna have to search your pockets! (jumps onto Gorizilla and takes the bracelet out of his pocket) Here you are! (pulls it apart, revealing the akuma) Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!**

**Scene: Streets of Paris**

**(The Miraculous light fixes the destroyed pavement and puts Gorizilla back on top of the ground, as Ladybug arrives next to Cat Noir. Gorizilla then turns back into Adrien's bodyguard.)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: (fist-bumping) Pound it!**

  
  


“Pound it”. They do the same in person

  
  


**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: One of these days I'll find out who Ladybug and Cat Noir really are. And when I do, I'll make them pay for eternity!**

**Scene: Streets of Paris**

**Ladybug: (calling to "Adrien" in the distance) Adrien, are you okay?**

**Cat Noir: He's totally fine! Right? (looks briefly at Wayhem) See? If I were you, I wouldn't hang around too long. (Ladybug's earrings ring) Unless you don't mind revealing your secret identity to all of us.**

“Before coming here Kitty it never would have happened”.

Sigh “I know”

  
  


**Ladybug: Bye, Adrien! Bye, kitty! Bug out! (swings away with her yo-yo)**

**Cat Noir: (to Wayhem) Gotta scat too. Thanks for your help, "Adrien". (extends his staff and leaves)**

**(Wayhem walks over to a nearby building and knocks on the door. Adrien opens it, and peers out.)**

**Wayhem: (takes his Adrien mask, which had been part of the full Adrien cutout, out of his helmet) That was awesome! I helped Cat Noir save Paris from that nasty big ape!**

**Adrien: I knew I could count on you. (Wayhem joins Adrien inside so they can switch back their clothing, before they both emerge from the building, Wayhem no longer wearing the helmet) I'm sorry I had to ask you to stand in for me earlier. You must think I'm not very brave.**

**Wayhem: (excitedly) You kidding? (puts mask in front of his face while he continues) I got to be in Adrien's shoes for a few minutes! (withdraws mask) A dream come true! (more calmly, speaking partly behind the mask) I'm really sorry I posted that photo on the Internet. You must be mad at me. (Adrien takes out a marker and writes "adrien@agreste.mode" on the mask, making Wayhem once again excited) Is that your email?**

**Adrien: Yeah. If you can manage to stop running after me screaming, I'm sure we can be good friends!**

“Wow befriending your stalker, not even I could manage that mate”. Jagged says impressed

“Uhhh thanks”?

  
  


**Wayhem: (hugging the mask) I promise, Adrien!**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette falls onto her bed with happiness.**

**Marinette: Oh, Tikki! I went to the movies with Adrien! It's the best day of my life! (sits up as realization dawns) Oh no! I went to the movies... with Adrien, in my pajamas, wearing funny glasses, and a towel! Oh! It's the worst day of my life! (her phone suddenly rings) Alya! (picks up the phone to see Alya with Juleka, Mylène, and Rose)**

**Alya: Okay, Marinette! We all saw your pics online! But we're totally lost! We need the scoop.**

**Marinette: Oh, right! (chuckles) Not surprised. I'll just change, then I'll be right over! Wait, where are you?**

**Alya: At the swimming pool? We're still waiting, girl! (She and her friends all chuckle in amusement)**

“Wait, you were waiting the whole time? Why didn’t you just go ahead without me”? Marinette asks, touched and surprised.

“We were probably caught up in watching the news on my phone, not to mention girl, we could never leave you behind”. Alya says confident in her answer.

“Aww thanks”.

**Scene: Adrien's room**

**(Adrien enters his room to see his father sitting on his couch.)**

**Gabriel: Sit down, Adrien. (Adrien sits next to him, on his left. Gabriel raises the TV remote and turns the TV on, starting the film Solitude) All you had to do was ask me.**

**Adrien: I'm sorry, Father. I tried to talk to you, but you were so busy. In fact, I always feel like you don't want to talk at all, so—**

**Gabriel: You should've trusted me, son. It's important for you and I to be able to trust each other. If you were to begin hiding the truth from me, then I'd naturally start imagining all kinds of things. (places his hand on top of Adrien's hand where he is wearing the Cat Noir ring. Adrien smiles at his father, who smiles back)**

**Adrien: Right, Father. Thank you.**

**(They both turn back to watch the movie, where Adrien's mother is just peering out from under her umbrella. The view then descends into a large, undefined place deep beneath the mansion, barely lit by lights along the side walls and what appears to be a beam of sunlight from a skylight. A catwalk extends the length of the room down the middle, and the far end of the room has a design identical to the "butterfly window" in Hawk Moth's lair. Four metallic banging noises are heard, followed by a mysterious beeping sound.)**

“And that was the episode, I hope you enjoyed it”. Luminous says stopping the episode.

“That’s great mate and all, but uhh when’s lunch? These snacky foods can only satisfy someone so much”? Jagged asks cerious

Sigh, “It’s after we finish the next episode and the season”. Luminous explains as she sets up the last episode of the season.

“THEN LET’S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD”!!!!

  
  



	29. Prime Queen

“Well let’s not delay this any longer. Without further ado Primes Queen”. Luminous says with a dramatic Bow as the episode starts.

**Scene: Marinette's room. Tikki is watching a talk show that is being hosted by Nadja Chamack called Face To Face on TV 5.**

**Nadja Chamack: Tonight, for our first edition of Face To Face, you'll have the opportunity of a lifetime. The chance to talk live with Ladybug and Cat Noir. Along with me, Nadja Chamack. We'll be revealing some sizzling hot information about your favorite superheroes. Don't be bemused, it's just the news.**

**Tikki: (Shocked upon the news.) Sizzling hot revelations?**

“Why do I not like the sound of that”? Kagami asks with a raised eyebrow, as Luka gives her a side eye look, and sighs.

“You don’t watch much Tv do you Kagami”? He asks his girlfriend(?) cautiously

“Mother says it’s a waste of time”.

“Ah of course”.

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng: (Marinette is sewing whilst Tikki approaches her.) Can you believe it Tikki? An entire hour-long special about me and Cat Noir. Pretty exciting, huh?**

**Tikki: (Tikki flies around Marinette to warns her about the consequences upon joining the talk show.) Marinette, you're a superhero, not a star. You have to remain a mystery to protect yourself from Hawk Moth and his super villains.**

**Marinette: (Lets Tikki rest in her palm and calms her down.) Don't worry, I only accepted this because I want the people of Paris to know that Cat Noir and I will always do whatever it takes to keep them safe.**

*snort*” Ya sorry to tell you this Marinette, but I doubt this interview will go the way you’re expecting”. Jagged says knowing how this will go 

“Huh what makes you say that Uncle Jagged”? Marinette asks Cerious, remembering her promise to call the rock star Uncle.

“I’ve been interviewed more times then I can count, and trust me when you’re a celebrity- and you two are celebs don’t deny it- they only care about one thing, and that is Gossip”. Jagged says out right, leaving Marinette shell shocked

“WHAT!! That can’t be true, right Penny”? Marinette asks mid panic Attack

“Sadly he’s right Mari”. Penny says with a sigh that sets Marinette off on a panic attack, that takes the combined efforts of Alya, Adrien, and Tikki to calm her down

  
  


**Tikki: Just be careful tonight, okay?**

**Marinette: Tonight? What do you mean tonight? (Picks up her phone to check her babysitting schedule.) Tonight I have babysitting, the show is tomorrow.**

**Nadja: (From the monitor.) Don't forget, tonight. Face To Face, live with Ladybug and Cat Noir. (Marinette shrieks anxiously and looks back at the monitor and her phone simultaneously.)**

**Tikki: And that's probably why you babysit tonight.**

“Girl you got double booked in the worst way, you seriously need to learn how to manage your time better”. Alya says shaking her head

GROAN “I know”.

**Manon Chamack: Marinette! (Marinette turns off her monitor after hearing Manon's voice. Along with Nadja, Manon runs up the stairs, leaps on to Marinette, hugging her.) Marinette!**

**Marinette: Manon. Mrs. Chamack, I, uh, I just saw your ad for your show... tonight.**

**Nadja: Sorry, I'm running late. Thanks again for watching Manon. (Hands Manon's backpack over to Marinette and checks her phone.) I've put a bunch of things for her in her bag and she's already had dinner. Oh, I'm so glad you were free tonight.**

“Umm out of curiosity, when does this episode take place in the season, so I know not to make this mistake”? Marinette asks hoping she didn’t already agree to do this.

“It’s the second episode, so it takes place soon after the Collector”. Luminous explains making some people shocked at the realization that all these Akuma’s they’ve seen may happen soon when they get back to their world.

  
  


**Marinette: Uh, yeah. (Places Manon's backpack onto her chair and chuckles nervously.) I had no other plans. No plans at all.**

**Nadja: I better get going. I've got a lot writing this interview. I need all of Paris in front of the screen tonight. (To Manon.) Sweetie, just for tonight, you're allowed to watch some television with Marinette.**

“Wait she’s not allowed to watch TV”? Rose asks confused remembering the TV on in Stormy Weather

“It has a tendency to make Manon Hyper, and her Mom thinks it’s a bad influence”. Marinette explains with a sigh

“Girl two things, A how can that girl get any more Hyper? And B doesn’t her Mom work for a TV studio shouldn’t she know what TV is safe for her to watch or not”?

Sigh, “I don’t know”.

**Manon: Yay! (Climbs on top of Marinette's shoulders.) Mommy's gonna be on TV with Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

**Marinette: You'll do great, Mrs. Chamack. Besides, you already have two viewers. (Giggles)**

**Nadja: Wish me luck and tell all your friends to tune in.**

**Marinette: I will! (Nadja and Marinette both wave at each other after Nadja leaves. Manon starts running around Marinette's room and starts jumping on her bed whilst Marinette dials Alya on her phone.) Uh, Alya?**

“Girl you owe me big for this”. Alya says knowing where this is going

“BUT THIS HASN’T EVEN HAPPENED YET”!!!

  
  


**Scene: TVi studio. Nadja Chamack and the staff are getting ready and she then eats a chouquette.**

**Arlette: (Through Nadja's earpiece headset.) We're on air in 10 and still no Cat in sight. You sure you have this in control, Nadja?**

**Nadja: Yes, Arlette. I got this, as promised. Biggest audience of the year!**

**Arlette: Well let's hope so, if you want to keep this show prime-time in the future.**

**Nadja: (Nadja sighs after looking around at the empty couch opposite her, where Ladybug and Cat Noir are supposed to be and checks her tablet and then almost drops it out of shock after Cat Noir suddenly appears.) Which way did you come in?**

**Cat Noir: Secret celebrity door. (Gulps down a drink.) I see Ladybug's running behind, huh?**

**Nadja: I thought you'd be arriving together.**

**Cat Noir: (Leans close towards Nadja.) Wanna hear a secret? (Nadja nods.) I love chouquettes.**

**Arlette: (Through Nadja's earpiece headset.) Is that the sizzling hot information I've been promised?**

“I Have a bad feeling about this”. Tomato boy says speaking up for the first time in a while

“Seconded”. Nearly everyone else says

  
  


**Nadja: No, of course not.**

**Arlette: Well, you know the rules. Primetime, prime info. (Through the earpiece.) No info, no more show!**

**Staff towards Arlette's left: We're on the air in 5.**

**Cat Noir: I'm sorry, she's not picking up.**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Manon and Alya are playing together on the floor.**

**Alya Césaire: Super Manon to the rescue, woohoo!**

**Manon: To the Eiffel Tower and beyond!**

**Marinette: Glad you could make it last minute, Alya.**

**Alya: Of course, it's way more fun watching your favorite superhero on TV with my favorite girls.**

**Commentator: (Marinette watches the live broadcast on air and gulps anxiously.) When we return from commercial, Nadja Chamack will be joined by Ladybug and Cat Noir for an incredible, exclusive interview.**

**Manon: (Points at Nadja on the monitor.) Mommy, there's mommy!**

**Alya: Why can't I get an exclusive interview like that for my Ladyblog? (Sighs.)**

“Alya what are you talking about? I gave you an exclusive Interview before, remember at the end of Mr Mine”? Marinette asks pointing out the previous interview they did.

“But that was just ONE interview, besides you and Adrien so owe me more when we get out of here for keeping secrets from me”. Alya reminds them

“I remember”. Adrien says raising his hand

“I remember too, but no romance questions”. Marinette says putting in her own demand for the interview

“Aww man, fine”.

**Marinette: (Stutters) Oh, I forgot to err, tell my bakery something. They're in the parents downstairs. Do you mind keeping an eye on Manon while I'm not here?**

**Alya: Don't you mean tell your parents something in the bakery?**

**Marinette: (Continues stuttering.) Err, right. Well, err, sometimes, it can take a while - they don't always understand even when I explain. Err, actually, it's not their fault, they...**

**Alya: Marinette?**

**Marinette: Yes?**

**Alya: Go!**

**Marinette: Right! (Marinette then leaves with running down the stairs and starts talking to Tikki.) Alya's such a good friend, I feel so guilty for inviting her over just so I can leave her with Manon - then again, Alya is Ladybug's biggest fan - she'd be crushed if her favorite superhero didn't turn up for her favorite TV show.**

**Tikki: It's your choice, Marinette.**

**Marinette: Well...**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**(Ladybug flings her Yo-yo and flies away, above Paris.)**

** Scene: TVi Studio. Nadja's show is about to go live.**

**Staff: Going live in ten, nine...**

**Arlette: Eight seconds from the greatest fail in TV history. (From earpiece headset.)**

**Five, four, three... (Ladybug suddenly kicks open the studio doors, uses her Yo-yo to fly across the TV studio and lands on the couch, seated beside Cat Noir.)**

**Cat Noir: I thought you decided to stand me up, m'lady!**

**Ladybug: And let the audience down? Never. I'm sorry I'm so late, Nadja.**

**Arlette: (From earpiece.) Saved by the bug! Well, now, I'm counting on you to boost to those ratings sky high. (Nadja looks at her watch, hoping for her ratings to increase.) Make that red turn green.**

**(People in Paris such as the Césaire residence, Chloé Bourgeois, André Bourgeois, Gabriel Agreste and civilians are watching the live broadcast.)**

**Nadja: Good evening. I'm Nadja Chamack and this is Face To Face. For our first edition, I welcome the beloved guardians of Paris - Ladybug and Cat Noir. (The superheroes wave towards the camera and the audience.) Hello, thanks so much for accepting this exclusive live interview.**

**Ladybug: Well, thank you Nadja, we're honored to be here.**

**Cat Noir: And hello to all my fans! (Blow kisses and winks towards the camera and the audience.)**

“Dude don’t you get tired of being in front of a camera all the time”? Nino asks amused

“Being in front of a camera for a photo shoot, and for tv are two diffrent things”.

“Okay”?

  
  


**Nadja: I'm sure thousands have tuned in to watch you tonight.**

**Ladybug: Don't encourage him, Nadja, or the cat won't stop purring all night.**

**Cat Noir: Don't listen to her. Bugaboo's just a spot jealous.**

**Ladybug: (Rings Cat Noir's bell.) Hey, I thought we agreed on no more Bugaboo calling, pussycat.**

**Cat Noir: But it's so cute. (Chuckles)**

“I agree it’s cute(AN. I call my kitten Bugaboo for a nickname in the real world), but not everyone likes having nicknames”. Luminous says amused

“See she gets it”. Marinette says pointing to their host

“But you let me call you nicknames while we’re here M’lady”. Adrien points out

“Well there’s a time and place for everything, and Nicknames are not meant for the battle field”.

  
  


**Nadja Chamack: (Nadja stares at her watch and notices the ratings for her show has slightly increased. She then giggles to clam her nervousness) It's obvious you two are very close.**

**Manon: (From Marinette's room.) Marinette is missing the whole thing.**

**Alya: What could that girl be doing?**

**Nadja: People know you but they don't really know you. We see you saving Paris but we don't know anything else about you.**

**Cat Noir: We won't be keeping anything from you, Nadja.**

**Ladybug: Well we do have to keep a few secrets, including our identities of course. (Gabriel smirks.)**

“Ugh what jerk planning this time can’t he just take a day off”? Chloe groans

“Nope”!

  
  


**Nadja: (Nadja notices that the ratings of her show id frequently increasing.) absolutely! How about we start a few questions from your biggest fans?**

**Ladybug: Yup, let's do it.**

**(Nadja swipes an automatic remote control from her tablet which is connected to the huge monitor display, revealing a community call from Chloé from her room.)**

**Nadja: (To Chloé.) Hello caller. (Chloé waves at the audience from the monitor display.) State your name and your question.**

**Chloé: Err, seriously Nadja? Surely, no one would be the first caller but me. I'm only the most prestigious fan of Ladybug.**

**Nadja: Oh yes, of course. Hello there, Chloé Bourgeois. Daughter of the mayor of Paris...**

**Chloé: And don't forget my daddy is the manager of the Grand Paris, the best luxury hotel in the entire city.**

**Nadja: Err, thank you for reminding us. What is your question, Chloé?**

**Chloé: (Winks) Oh, I don't have a question. I just wanted to say hi, since as you all know, we're such very good friends - Ladybug, Cat Noir and I!**

“Sounded more like you were trying to remind all of Paris of who you are Chloe”. Alix points out with a raised eyebrow

“Knowing bitch me, maybe”. Chloe agrees with a shrug

“Sigh”

**Nadja Chamack: (Nadja notices that her ratings of her show are slightly decreasing.) Uh, thank you, Chloé Bourgeois - next caller...**

**Chloé: Hey, I'm not finished, who gives you the right to- (Nadja disconnects the call between her and Chloé.)**

**Alya: (From monitor display.) Hi there, Ladybug and Cat Noir. (Ladybug panics.) I'm Alya and I was wondering if you can grab me an interview for the Ladyblog. You know, since I have way more viewers than Nadja! (Nadja gasps upon hearing that.) What do you say?**

**Ladybug: Err, yeah, sure Alya. I'd love to do that.**

**Alya: That totally rocks. Thank you, thank you!**

**Manon: I'm on TV? (Spots her mother.) Mommy!**

**Nadja Manon? But, where's Marinette? (Ladybug panics again.)**

**Manon: She had to go tell her parents something.**

**Alya: Err, yeah, and sometimes, it can take a while.**

**Arlette: (From earpiece.) What's going on, Nadja? Is this some kind of joke? Just get to the scoop, now!**

**Nadja: (Disconnects the live call between her, Alya and Manon.) Uh, Ladybug, Cat Noir, um, so a lot of fans think of you as a couple of superheroes. But also, and I quote unquote, as a couple. Period.**

“I knew this was coming”. Jagged says pleased with himself leaning back into his chair

“Why must people think this way”? Marinette asks felling the life drain from her body

“Shipper gotta Ship Marinette, it can’t be helped”.

  
  


**Ladybug: (Ladybug shrieks upon hearing that accusation.) What?**

**Nadja: Can you confirm that you're dating here, tonight?**

**Ladybug: Uh-uh-I'm very sorry Nadja, but we're superheroes. We're not here to answer such personal questions.**

**Cat Noir: Meow, m'ladybug's grown claws.**

**Ladybug: We're here to ensure all Parisians that they're safe and that it's only a matter of time before we defeat Hawk Moth, that's all.**

**Arlette: (From earpiece.) You told me you had a inside scoop.**

**Nadja: Fine. How do you explain these photographs then? (Nadja Chamack uses her tablet and displays a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir kissing which bewilders the superheroes.)**

“Okay how did they get that Photo”! Marinette Asks feeling her face ignite into a nice shade of red

**Cat Noir: (Oblivious) What? When did that happen?**

**Ladybug: (Infuriated) I was saving you, not kissing you!**

**Arlette: (From earpiece.) Good job, keep that up!**

**Nadja Chamack: (Notices that her ratings standard have improved and then displays various images of Ladybug and Cat Noir on to the monitor display.) The superheroes gasp out of shock upon looking at the images)**

**Nadja: It's so obvious that you're both in love.**

**Ladybug: These are just a bunch of photos taken out of context! We're only doing our job. We save the city every day, we're not a couple.**

“Couldn’t you just use the Superhero’s can’t date, because it gives them a weakness for Hawkmoth to exploit, angle”? Luminous asks using the oldest trick in the book

“I guess we could use that when we get back”. Adrien says resigned

“At least it’s the truth”.

  
  


**Cat Noir: But hopefully, one day...**

**Ladybug; Cat...not now!**

**Nadja: Why won't you tell the truth?**

**Ladybug: But it is the truth, Nadja.**

**Nadja: C'mon, the audience awaits your answer.**

**Ladybug: This interview is so over. (Grabs Cat Noir on the arm, persisting him to leave along with her.)**

**Cat Noir: Woah, what's the rush?**

**Ladybug: Uh, there's an alert. Paris needs us right now!**

**Cat Noir: Uh, sorry. When duty calls... Gotta get going!**

**Arlette:' (From earpiece.) Don't let them leave.**

**Nadja: Hey.. Wait you two, the show is not over yet. Your fans will be disappointed if they don't get an answer.**

**Ladybug: If they are true fans, they'll understand.**

**Cat Noir: The Lady's right!**

**(The pair then submissively exits the studio.)**

**(After the show stops being broadcasted, advertisements start showing up.)**

**Commercial voice: Beauty. comfort. (Alya and Manon are perplexed.)**

**Arlette: Well, say "bye bye", Nadja. This is officially your first and last primetime show. (Arlette walks off with the lights in the studio turning off. Nadja begins to sob in disappointment.)**

“And there’s why she gets akumatized”. Chloe says kinda tired of all of the Akuma’s couldn’t they just have an episode without someone getting Akumatized

“Her boss sucks, they could have expected something like this to happen”. Kim says angry at Arlette

“Wow and I thought Bob was a bad boss”. Jagged says impressed

“He is”. Luminous Mumbles to herself

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's window screen opens.**

**Hawk Moth: A journalist ridiculed by Ladybug and Cat Noir. Now that's the perfect prey. (turns a butterfly into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

**(The akuma leaves the lair window and flies above Paris.)**

**Scene: TVi Studio. Nadja continues crying.**

**(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nadja's watch, which Nadja is wearing. She looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)**

**Hawk Moth: Prime Queen, I am Hawk Moth. I see Ladybug and Cat Noir have denied you the answers you deserve. Seal their Miraculous and will get your scoop.**

**Nadja: The highest ratings will be mine. (Nadja is transformed into Prime Queen by the Akuma, who now is TV rating controlling supervillain.)**

“NOOO she’s controlling TV you have to stop her”! Kim shouts in despair

“We will, we always do Kim”. Marinette says reassuring him

  
  


**Scene: TVi Studio. Ladybug and Cat Noir are vaulting through the air until they reach the top of the TVi roof. They then start talking to each other.**

**Cat Noir: So who are we saving again?**

**Ladybug: Just us, Nadja was willing to do anything to make sure her show would be a success and I'm not about to answer anymore of her prime questions.**

**Cat Noir: That's the price of success my lady, the price of stardom.**

**Ladybug: We're superheroes not stars we should be doing our job not looking like fools on TV.**

**(Ladybug swings away and Cat Noir follows after her.)**

**Cat Noir: Wait I wasn't planning on getting home so early. Why don't we get some ice cream, I know the purr-fect place.**

“Let me guess, sweetheart Ice cream”? Marinette asks knowingly

“Maybe”.

**Scene: Marinette's room. Alya and Manon watching television but don't find anything good on.**

**Jagged Stone: (He is playing guitar) [changes the channel]**

**Cheeses: (Crying) [changes the channel]**

**André Bourgeois: It's not possible. [changes the channel]**

**Aurore Beauréal: She's a girl and she doesn't have a shampoo? What the- [turns off the TV altogether]**

**Alya: Ugh my interview would've been so much better.**

“And it will be”! Alya shouts holding up a note book she’s filled with questions, for Ladybug, Chat Noir, Queen Bee, Carapace, and herself… once she figures out how to edit that video together.

“Babe Calm down you can plan the blog when you get home”. Nino says pulling his girlfriend back down into her seat

  
  


**Manon: Why can't we see mommy on TV anymore and where's Marinette?**

**(Manon yawns and falls asleep)**

**Alya: I'm sure she'll be back soon before you can say super Mano-**

**(Seeing Manon asleep and Alya carries her to Marinette's bed.)**

**(Alya seeing Prime Queen appearing on television.)**

**Prime Queen: Welcome to a new show, hosted by me, Prime Queen.**

**(Prime Queen laughs)**

**Scene: On the rooftops. Cat Noir and Ladybug are running and shocked to see Nadja akumatizied.**

**Prime Queen: Don't be bemused, it's just the news.**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: (surprised) Nadja?**

**(Various Parisians watch in shock.)**

**Prime Queen: Tonight, Ladybug and Cat Noir disappointed all their loyal fans by refusing to admit their love for one another. (Chloe's room appears on screen). I've prepared some trials just to see how far they're prepared to keep the truth hidden from us.**

**Scene: Prime Queen goes through the screen in Chloé's room**

**Chloé: (whimpers)**

**Prime Queen: (satisfied) Hmm**

**Chloé: Hey! You're not allowed to come in here!**

**(Prime Queen gives the rope a tug)**

**Chloé: Security!**

“Chloe I don’t think they’ll be much help”. Sabrina points out to her BFF

“Sigh I know”.

  
  


**(Prime Queen wraps rope around Chloé and pulls her towards her)**

**Prime Queen: Let's welcome our very first guest, Chloé Bourgeois, who's apparently a personal friend of our two superheroes.**

**Chloé: I certainly am.**

**Scene: To Ladybug and Cat Noir on the rooftops**

**Ladybug: Just proves that you can't believe everything you see on TV.**

“True, things could be very bad if people try what they see on tv”. Alya says in agreement

“Like Kim wanting to chase a Panther”? Max says as an example

“If he got that idea from Tv then sure that would be a great example”. Luminous says in agreement.

**Scene: Back to Chloé's room**

**Prime Queen: Well then, dear Chloé, let's find out if you really can count on them as true friends.**

**(Prime Queen snaps her fingers and changes screen to a subway station)**

**Subway rider: Huh?**

**Scene: Prime Queen goes through screen on subway and pulls Chloé in with her**

**(The subway train stops and everyone runs out)**

**Chloé: Hey, watch it! You're wrinkling my clothes! Do you realize how much they cost?**

**(Prime Queen goes into the cab of the train, causing the driver to run away in fear)**

**(Prime Queen puts the subway train into full speed and Chloé falls)**

**Chloé: Ugh, this can't be happening to me! I never, ever take the subway train! It's so, so, not me! (sees gum stuck on jacket) Ugh, gross.**

“Why do I feel like this is some cosmic revenge on me for all the bad things I’ve done in the past”? Chloe asks herself

  
  


**Prime Queen: (To viewers) Welcome, to the subway of suspense! If it reaches seventy miles per hour, you can say goodbye to you precious little friend.**

**Cuts to speedometer, track, then back to Ladybug and Cat Noir**

**Prime Queen: (through screen) Well, well, look here, the ratings are rising! More and more of you want to know if our superhero friends will get here on time. The suspense is killing her! (laughs) Ladybug! Cat Noir! Are you willing to travel through the screen to save your darling Chloé?**

**Chloé: Ladybug, Cat Noir! I beg you, save my jacket!**

**Cat Noir: (extends his staff through the screen before bringing it back to it's normal size)**

**Ready to take the leap M'lady?**

**Ladybug: What if it's a trap? I think I'd rather get there by my own means.**

**Cat Noir: (in a matter of fact manner) There are many, many subway lines in Paris, which means a hundred and forty miles of rails. If we want to get there in time to save Chloé, I don't think we have a choice.**

“Ugh why do you have to make a point”? Marinette groans

“Because I have to be right sometimes”.

  
  


**Ladybug: Huh, just admit you love being on TV.**

**Cat Noir: I don't get stage fright, Bugaboo.**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: (shout as they jump into and through the screen)**

**Scene: Subway train that Chloé is held captive in.**

**Chloé: (shouting) Ugh, finally, what took you so long? Hurry up and get me out of this underground nightmare! Woah! (falls over)**

**Prime Queen: (laughs) You're about to be the stars of the highest rated show in all of TV history!**

**Ladybug: The akuma must be in that watch! I'll deal with Prime Queen.**

**Cat Noir: I'll deal with the door.**

**(Ladybug begins attacking and Cat Noir tries to open the door)**

**Cat Noir: We're trapped!**

**Prime Queen: The rules for my show are simple, admit the truth live on TV that you're dating and in love and I'll stop the train!**

“But in the show that would be lying”. Mylene points out the flaw in the plan

“Like I said before, all people care about is Gossip”. Jagged says, proving his earlier point.

  
  


**Ladybug: A superhero never lies! We won't admit to something that's not true.**

**Prime Queen: I want my scoop!**

**Cat Noir: I'll use my Cataclysm.**

**Ladybug: No wait, we might need it for an emergency.**

**Cat Noir: Yeah, like right now!**

**Ladybug: We have to lure her over her first or we'll never capture her akuma! So let's just play along with her, at least it'll buy us some time.**

**Cat Noir: Meaning?**

**Ladybug:(to Prime Queen) Okay Prime Queen (she holds Cat Noir's hand as he looks shocked), you win. I confess, Cat Noir and I are dating, like you said. We are..(Close-up of Ladybug's mouth.) in..love.**

**(Prime Queen stops the train, Chloé falls over again, Cat Noir and Ladybug are thrown back and Ladybug lands on his chest)**

**Cat Noir: (purrs)**

**Ladybug: Did I just hear you purr?**

“That is so cute”! Rose squeaks as Adrien blushes in the background

“No it’s not, it’s a side effect from wearing Plaggs Miraculous”. Adrien says trying to defend himself

“Keep telling yourself dude”.

  
  


**Cat Noir: (nervous) Uh, no way!**

**Prime Queen: (through the screen) Our two heroic lovebirds are saving their fan's life by admitting their true feelings. Our viewers are going crazy! But, our TV ratings haven't maxed out yet. You must do better!**

**Ladybug: Then come and join us, Prime Queen. You're the host and the star of the show after all. Then you'll have your ratings.**

**Hawk Moth: Order them to give you their Miraculous!**

**Prime Queen: My show, my rules, Ladybug! To prove that your feelings are genuine, you're going to have to take off your masks, which means you must both give me your Miraculous!**

**Ladybug: Not a chance, Prime Queen!**

**Cat Noir: Wait, I know how we can prove our feelings. (he grabs Ladybug by the shoulders) Pucker up!**

**(Prime Queen watches in anticipation)**

**Ladybug: (unimpressed) Not a chance, kitty.**

“Nice try”

“It was worth a shoot”.

  
  


**(Cat Noir looks down disappointedly and Prime Queen turns off the screen)**

**Cat Noir: Is the show over? (knocks on the screen)**

**Ladybug: If we can't get to her, we'll never be able to capture her akuma!**

**(The screen turns back on and Prime Queen is in the Louvre Museum)**

**Prime Queen: (through screen) My dear viewers, you are in for the reveal of a lifetime! (laughs)**

**(Prime Queen opens a Sarcophagus with Alya tied up inside)**

**Alya: (through screen; struggling with ropes) Ladybug, help me, please!**

**Prime Queen: (through screen) Oh wait, isn't this the girl who started the famous Ladyblog? The first one who ever filmed Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: (worried) Ah! No, Alya!**

**Prime Queen: (through screen) Next trial, your Miraculous! Or else your biggest fan will be mummified! (laughs)**

“First almost sacrificed, then Mummified, can’t I catch a break”? Alya asks tired of being a victim

“Then you should stop running into danger babe”.

“Not going to happen Nino, so stop trying”.

“It was worth a shot”.

  
  


**Cat Noir: (almost falls through screen as it becomes able to travel through)**

**Ladybug: Let's leap in, before she runs!**

**(Cat Noir nods and they jump through the screen)**

**Chloé: Hey! Ugh, wait! What about me? Someone get me out of here!**

**Scene: Ladybug and Cat Noir end up landing in a walk in freezer in the kitchen of the restaurant in Le Grand Paris**

**Cat Noir: We're not at the Louvre...**

**Ladybug: It was a double-cross! (struggles to open the door)**

**Prime Queen: (laughs through screen)**

**Cat Noir: Uh, Cataclysm?**

“I think it may be time for a Lucky Charm instead”. Fu says stroking his beard

“Well let’s see what happens next”. Luminous says starting the episode again

  
  


**Ladybug: (frustrated) There's no point! We're probably far away from the Louvre! By the time we get there it'll be too late to save Alya!**

**Cat Noir: So, a kiss then? (moves close to Ladybug for a kiss)**

**Ladybug: (unimpressed) Still not a chance, Cat Noir.**

**(Cat Noir looks down, disappointed; Now viewers see Prime Queen's side of the screen)**

**Prime Queen: The time has come to push those ratings sky high! Let's try this again. Remove your Miraculous and reveal your true selves! The whole world is watching you!**

**Hawk Moth: The perfect plan, Prime Queen. They're cornered! Their Miraculous are mine!**

**Prime Queen: (Pulls sarcophagus holding Alya up) There's no use looking for a way out!**

**Alya: Ow!**

**Prime Queen: Unless, you want to see your biggest fan in deep water. (Prime Queen snaps her fingers and the television in front of her displays the Seine)**

**(Cat Noir and Ladybug gasp in shock)**

**Prime Queen: Hurry up, you two. Don't wanna keep your audience waiting.**

**Ladybug: You're right! Lucky Charm! (a tape roll appears) A tape roll? What am I supposed to do with this? Hmm... (looks around her as tubs are highlighted) Of course! (Ladybug starts pulling out drawers)**

**Cat Noir: (anxious) Hurry up, she's about to push Alya in the water!**

**Ladybug: (still going through tubs) One minute!**

**Cat Noir: That's too long!**

**Prime Queen: Listen to the cat. (Pushes the sarcophagus even further through the screen)**

**Ladybug: (frantically pulls out tubs until she finds a pizza box) Voilà! (Ladybug removes the pizza from the box and gives it to Cat Noir; Ladybug then tapes it onto the screen, making it go dark on the other side)**

“Well that’s one way to remove us from the spotlight”. Adrien says impressed

“That was a straightforward Lucky charm for once”. Max says relieved

**Prime Queen: (confused) What's happening?**

**Ladybug: Fine, you win, Prime Queen. (behind black screen; Prime Queen listens agitatedly) We'll remove our Miraculous. The whole world will see us without our masks!**

**Cat Noir: (behind black screen) And We're about to kiss! Shame you're missing it!**

**Ladybug: So unlucky!**

**Prime Queen: (looks at her ratings on the watch) (threateningly) If you're lying, you're going to regret it. (punches through the box, but gets pulled in by Ladybug)**

**Cat Noir: (breaks the screen with his staff) And now you're stuck with us.**

“Nice Job cornering her”. Kagami says impressed

“Thanks”. the super hero couple says together

  
  


**(Prime Queen tries to attack, but Ladybug subdues her and Cat Noir uses his staff to destroy her watch, letting the akuma escape)**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to destroy the door) Ladies first!**

**Ladybug: Thank you! No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, Chloé is returned to her room, Alya is returned to Marinette's house, and Prime Queen turns back into Nadja.)**

**Nadja: (confused) W-w-what just happened?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: (fist bump) Pound it!**

“Pound it”! They do it in person as well

  
  


**Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair**

**Hawk Moth: Prime Queen turned out to be bad news. But soon, I'll be broadcasting the end of Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

“Never Creep”! Alix shouts with a fist in the air, not wanting to clean up any more food.

  
  


**(His window closes)**

**Scene: Marinette's house, Manon is asleep and Alya is watching her.**

**Marinette: (coming up the stairs) I'm so sorry Alya! I had no idea it would take so long to talk to my parents!**

**Alya: (walks over to her) You won't believe it, I was taken hostage by a supervillain!**

**Marinette: (faking surprise) What? You're kidding!**

**Alya: No joke! You missed everything! Luckily, Ladybug saved me!**

“I always do”. Marinette says giving Alya a high five

  
  


**Marinette: (smiles then hugs Alya) I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you.**

**Alya: (pats Marinette's head) No biggie, girl. But the next time we decide to spend an evening together, you're not allowed to go anywhere near your parents.**

**Marinette: (laughs) Deal.**

** Scene: On the set of the next episode of Face to Face**

**(Side by side Intro)**

**Nadja: Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Hi, I'm Nadja Chamack, and this is Side by Side. Today, I'm joined by Alya Césiare, who created the Ladyblog! Together, we'll be looking back over Cat Noir and Ladybug's greatest feats.**

“Now that’s much better than trying to exploit our love lives on tv”. Marinette says happy with this chance of pace in the show

  
  


**Arlette: (through earpiece) Your ratings are really high, Nadja! Great job, you've earned this prime time show!**

**Alya: (through Alya's phone later during the day at the Dupain-Cheng residence) Hello Nadja! Hey fans! So, first of all, I gotta set the record straight. Cat Noir and Ladybug are not a couple! Well, not yet at least.**

**Alya: (through her phone) (laughs) Sorry to break the news.**

**Manon: (climbs couch) Hey, that's you with my mommy!**

**Alya: That's right, small fry!**

**Marinette: Well done! Now everyone's going to know about the Ladyblog!**

**Alya: You want an autograph?**

**Marinette: Of course!**

**Manon: Me first! Me first!**

**(all laugh)**

“And that was Prime Queen, and the last episode of season2, what did you all think”? Luminous Asks as she stops the episode.

“It was pretty good, but I have a question Luminous”? Alya asks bringing everyone's attention to her

“Yes what is it”? Luminous asks, not worried at all.

“How many more seasons do we have to watch”? Alya asks cerious

“Just one left, now I should clarify that there are going to be more seasons, movies and specials coming out in the future, but I’m not going to show them to you”. Luminous explains surprising them why she isn't showing them anymore after the next season?(AN And None of you can change my mind about this, so please no complaining)

“But why not show us everything”? Alya asks confused

“For a few reasons, the major one being I brought you here to show you the future so you can change it, and get past all the love square stuff, and I feel that by the time you watch season3 you’ll have enough info to change the future without needing to see anymore”. Luminous explains before add. “Not to Mention I have other shows I’m planning on bringing people in to watch, and I’m only comfortable doing one show at a time”.

“I understand, thank you for being honest with us Luminous”.

“No problem, now it’s Lunch time”. Luminous says as the doors to the dining room open, and everyone makes their way in for lunch.

  
  
  
  
  
  


TO BE CONTINUED IN BOOK 3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


IN 2 WEEKS

  
  
  



	30. AN

Book 3 is now Out please go check it out

**Author's Note:**

> Rules for this books voting so we don't get all the hyped episodes right away.
> 
> Rule number 1: no Chat Blanc until after Timetagger
> 
> Rule number 2: votes for Oblivio will only be counted after chapter 10 comes out.


End file.
